Sr & Sra Kou
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. La misión parecía sencilla, pero nada lo es cuando está involucrado Seiya Kou, mi esposo. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y trabajo en la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa. Y esta, es la historia de cómo me convertí en la señora Kou... Incluye Lemons.
1. La Misión

_Hola!_

_Aquí ando de nuevo con ustedes compartiendo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes! __**Sr & Sra Kou!**_

_De la cual aclaro que no es una adaptación de "Mr & Mrs Smith", solo cierta inspiración y de allí el nombre del fic._

_Para quienes me hicieron el honor de acompañarme durante __**Sin Ti**__ (y que estoy sumamente agradecida con todos ustedes y me alegra que les haya gustado el final), y que no haya confusión, esta es una historia totalmente independiente._

_Dicho lo anterior, realmente espero que disfruten mucho de esta historia!_

* * *

**Sr & Sra Kou**

Por _Serenity_

La puerta se abrió mientras yo aún sigue de pie frente a la ventana observando la ciudad tratando de pensar en lo que paso esta noche ¿Cómo fue que todo eso ocurrió? Suspire ya que aún no logro saberlo a pesar de que no he dejado de pensar en ello durante varias horas.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me regreso a la realidad. Voltee y vi a Luna sosteniendo un folder amarillo en sus manos, camino hacia la mesa y dejo caer de golpe el folder, está molesta.

–Agente Tsukino, Agente Kou…. tomen asiento.

Luna me miro firmemente sin darme oportunidad de replicar, dirigí mi mirada a Seiya que aún estaba viéndome, igual que ha estado mirándome en toda la noche y yo ya no quiero escucharlo decirme algo más. Camine hacia la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas libres frente a Luna. Seiya se sentó a mi lado…

–Quiero que hablen y me digan exactamente que paso. Les advierto de una vez que quiero la verdad porque si no esto va a afectar aún más sus carreras.

–Muy bien. ¿Desde dónde quieres que empecemos, Luna? –pregunto Seiya.

–Creo que sería mejor si empezaran desde el principio, así podría comprender mejor este desastre.

Suspire profundamente, esto inicio mal y va a terminar aun peor. Y eso que la misión parecía sencilla, pero nada lo es cuando está involucrado Seiya Kou y mucho menos siendo mi esposo.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 26 años y trabajo en la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa. Y esta, es la historia de cómo me convertí en la señora Kou…

**Capítulo 1  
La Misión **

Lunes por la mañana, definitivamente nunca ha sido mi día favorito de la semana y hoy odio más los lunes por qué tengo que ver nuevamente al maldito arrogante e increíblemente sexy… digo, estúpido de Seiya Kou. Definitivamente el hombre de los sueños de muchas mujeres, ¿para mí? Bueno, lo fue hace mucho tiempo.

Retire mi vista del pasillo al verlo salir del elevador perfectamente bien vestido con su traje negro y sosteniendo un par de cafés de Starbucks. Me concentre en buscar unos documentos de mi escritorio, con tal de que se diera cuenta de que estoy ocupada para que no venga a molestarme, pero como siempre, de nada sirvió ya que se colocó del lado de mi escritorio y me miro con esa sonrisa hipnotizante que tanto lo caracteriza.

–¡Buenos días, bombón!

–¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no quiero que me digas Bombón? –dije molesta.

–Vaya, hoy amaneciste de malas.

–Estoy muy ocupada, así que no me molestes.

–Bien, solo te traje un café para alegrarte un poco el día –dijo él dejando un vaso sobre la mesa.

–Ya me tomé mi café del día –dije regresándole el café –¿Algo más?

–Sí. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos esta noche?

–No, gracias. Tengo planes.

–Siempre tienes planes, Bombón. Deberías de darte un día libre.

–¿Para salir contigo? No lo creo.

–Te aseguro que la pasaríamos muy bien –dijo él acercándose demasiado a mí en un tono demasiado provocador –¿Qué dices? ¿Cena y música en mi departamento esta noche?

–Serena, Seiya –dijo Molly –Luna los quiere ver en su oficina ahora.

–¡Gracias Molly! –dije pasando a un lado de Seiya, ignorándolo mientras me dirijo a la oficina de Luna

–Aun no me has respondido.

–Ni lo hare, Seiya, mejor ríndete ya. No voy a volver a salir contigo nunca.

–Eso ya lo veremos, Bombón.

Los dos seguimos caminando hacia la oficina de nuestra jefa, Luna Saito, directora de la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa. Cuando llegamos, ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio esperándonos.

–Tsukino, Kou. Siéntense por favor –dijo ella indicándonos que nos sentáramos en las sillas delante del escritorio –Los mande llamar porque necesito a mis dos mejores agentes para una importante misión.

–Aquí nos tienes. ¿De qué se trata? –dijo Seiya

–Como saben, tenemos mucho tiempo tras la pista de Tuxedo Mask –dijo ella presionando un botón del control que tiene en sus manos y en la pantalla de su oficina apareció la imagen de una cámara de seguridad, en la que aparece un hombre de smoking, una capa negra, con un antifaz que cubre su rostro y un sombrero de copa –El famoso ladrón de joyas que hace unos meses robo el Cristal Dorado de la Exhibición de Joyas Nacionales en Tokio.

–Cómo olvidarlo, el Primer Ministro ha estado sobre nosotros desde entonces presionándonos para atraparlo.

–A primera hora de hoy, recibí una llamada de Artemis Williams, director del FBI informándome que anoche Tuxedo Mask robo un rubí de 25 quilates de la Exhibición de Arte Egipcio en el Museo Metropolitano en Nueva York valuado en varios millones de dólares.

–Interesante, pero no comprendo que tiene que ver ese robo con nuestra agencia. Eso es jurisdicción del FBI.

–Cierto, pero es un asunto que también nos interesa ya que Tuxedo Mask ha cometido varios robos en Japón. Por eso trabajaremos en este caso junto con el FBI y por eso los necesito a ustedes –dijo Luna mirándonos firmemente a ambos, después dio un suspiro –Sé que tienen sus diferencias, pero por el bien de esta misión espero que desaparezcan y por eso requiero a mis dos mejores agentes en acción. Así que díganme si están dispuestos a trabajar en paz y como un buen equipo.

–Por mi parte así será, Luna –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa –Trabajare sin ningún problema con la agente Tsukino

–Bien. Serena, ¿qué dices?

–Sabes que soy una profesional y nunca he dejado que mi vida personal interfiera con el trabajo, y esta vez no se será la excepción. Así que si es por atrapar a Tuxedo Mask, creo que sobreviviré al tener que trabajar con el agente Kou.

–Muy bien, eso quería escuchar –dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

–Y ya que aceptamos esta misión, ¿dinos que vamos a hacer? ¿Trabajaremos codo a codo con el FBI? –dijo Seiya entusiasmado.

–Algo así. Viajaran a Las Vegas esta noche, ya que el fin de semana se llevara a cabo una subasta de joyas en el Hotel Caesars Palace, en donde la principal pieza a subastar es el Cristal de Plata: un diamante que data del siglo XVII cuyo peso estimado es de 40 quilates.

–¡Wow! ¡Casi lo mismo que el Diamante Hope!

–Así es, ese diamante vale varios miles de millones de dólares. Por lo que el FBI tiene evidencias para creer que Tuxedo Mask intentara robar las joyas de esa subasta para venderlas en el mercado negro.

–Por lo que nuestra misión será detenerlo.

–Exacto. Como saben, cada uno de sus robos se ha realizado en eventos donde se encuentran personas de las altas esferas de la sociedad, por lo que se cree que Tuxedo Mask puede ser alguno de esos millonarios, o al menos alguno de ellos es su cómplice.

–No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué un millonario robaría joyas? ¿No ganan ya suficiente? –dijo Seiya.

–Para algunos nunca es suficiente el dinero que tienen, Kou. Sin contar que incrementarían sus fortunas gracias a las ventas de esas joyas entre terroristas y las mafias de todo el mundo.

–¿Ya tienen a algún sospechoso? –pregunte firmemente

–Sí, hay algunas personas que han estado presentes en cada uno de los robos, tanto en Estados Unidos como en Japón. Los principales sospechosos son ellos –dijo Luna presionando otro botón y en su pantalla aparecieron varias fotografías –Michiru Kaioh, una reconocida violinista. Diamante y Zafiro Black, accionistas mayoritarios de BlackMoon Industries. Mina Aino, actriz y cantante de gran fama en Hollywood. Neherenia Adams, diseñadora de modas. Y por último, Darién Chiba, presidente de Chiba Labs; una de las farmacéuticas más importantes del mundo. Todos se hospedaran en el Caesars Palace para asistir a la subasta del fin de semana, por lo que tendrán que relacionarse con ellos y averiguar si alguno de ellos es Tuxedo Mask, están relacionados con él o simplemente han tenido la mala suerte de estar presentes en los robos. Es aquí en donde entra su trabajo…

Luna extendiendo tres folder frente a nosotros, dos amarillos y uno azul. Seiya y yo tomamos uno de los folders amarillos y al abrirlo encontré varios documentos a mi nombre: acta de nacimiento, identificaciones, un pasaporte y demás papeles. Tome el folder azul que estaba en el escritorio, al abrirlo vi un documento que me dejo en shock en cuanto empecé a leerlo.

Lo cerré y respire profundamente para tranquilizarme, seguramente leí mal lo que decía. Volví a abrir el folder azul y comencé a leer el documento en silencio tratando de que no me de un infarto…

_La presente acta de matrimonio certifica que la C. Serena Tsukino y el C. Seiya Kou, están unidos en matrimonio bajo las leyes de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón…_

–¡Esto debe de ser una muy mala broma, Luna! –grite alterada –Explícame ¿para qué rayos vamos a necesitar un acta de matrimonio en esta misión?

–¿Un qué? –dijo Seiya totalmente sorprendido.

–El agente Kou y tú se harán pasar por recién casados que pasan su Luna de Miel en Las Vegas para estar presentes en la subasta de joyas.

–Dime que estas bromeando.

–Nunca he hablado más enserio, Serena.

–Déjame ver eso –dijo Seiya tomando el folder azul de mis manos, se quedó tan sorprendido como yo en cuanto vi el acta de matrimonio -esto… ¿esto es auténtico?

–Sí, Seiya, el acta de matrimonio es auténtica –respondió Luna –estamos tratando con mafiosos y terroristas, por lo que no podemos arriesgarnos a que sepan que el acta es falsa, así que la agente Tsukino y tú están legalmente casados.

–¿Pero porque tenemos que hacernos pasar por recién casados? No podríamos hacernos pasar por… no sé… cualquier cosa menos como un matrimonio.

–Tsukino, nadie sospecharía nada de una pareja de recién casados. Es la fachada perfecta para que puedan relacionarse con los sospechosos y atrapen a Tuxedo Mask en la Subasta de Joyas.

–Ok. Supongamos que tienes razón en eso, pero ¿qué pasaría si averiguan que trabajamos para el gobierno japonés? ¿No corremos peligro al usar nuestros verdaderos nombres?

–No, ustedes no corren peligro alguno, ya que en lo que respecta a las bases de datos del FBI y de nuestra Agencia, ustedes nunca han trabajado para nosotros. Seiya, tu trabajas en la Bolsa de Valores de Tokio y tu Serena, eres diseñadora de joyas –dijo Luna –En el folder azul también encontraran todo lo que necesitan, incluyendo los boletos de avión y la reservación de la suite que compartirán en el Caesars Palace.

–¿Vamos a compartir la misma habitación? –dije sorprendida.

–Bombón, los recién casados duermen en la misma habitación. Quizás deberías de comprar lencería sexy para complacer a tu marido –dijo él con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, le emociona mucho esta misión.

–¿Ah sí? –dije mirándolo molesta –Pues lo único que comprare para complacerte será…

–¡Basta los dos! No quiero discusiones en mi oficina! –dijo Luna – Todos sus compañeros ya están hartos de escucharlos pelear todo el tiempo y si los asigne en esta misión juntos es para que aprendan a llevarse bien y trabajen como equipo. Si no piensan hacerlo, díganmelo y buscare a alguien más. Estoy segura que a muchos otros agentes les interesaría estar en una misión tan importante como esta.

Suspire profundamente para tranquilizarme, no me agrada la idea de tener que hacerme pasar como la esposa de Seiya, pero esta es una oportunidad única y no la pienso desperdiciar por su culpa

–Descuida Luna, trabajaremos como equipo y no te decepcionaremos.

–Eso espero, no quiero que por culpa de sus peleas hagan quedar mal a la Agencia. Saldrán esta misma noche hacia Las Vegas, allá se reunirán con Artemis y con el equipo que los apoyara en esta misión. Todos los gastos correrán a cargo del FBI y con ellos reportaran cualquier cosa que descubran. ¡Ah! Antes de lo que olvide, tomen…

Luna saco una caja de terciopelo negro. Me quede pasmada de solo imaginar lo que podría haber dentro, así que Seiya abrió la caja y vi lo que tanto temía, un par de argollas de oro iguales, una para Seiya y la otra para mi

–De verdad que quieren que representemos bien el papel de recién casados como para que nos den unas argollas como estas.

–Su matrimonio tiene que ser creíble, Seiya –dijo Luna –Además no son solo simples argollas matrimoniales, tienen un microchip que les ayudara a localizar al otro por si llegaran a tener algún problema, así que les sugiero de una vez que se las pongan para que se vayan acostumbrando a la idea de que están casados…

Mire las argollas y después a Seiya, no se le borra de su rostro esa tonta sonrisa de que está disfrutando desde ya esta absurda misión y más cuando saco la argolla que me corresponde. Maldición, ¡en que me metí!

–¿Me permites, bombón? –dijo Seiya tomando mi mano izquierda y lentamente me lo puso en el dedo anular, haciendo que atravesara por todo mi cuerpo una descarga eléctrica ante su contacto.

Respire profundamente para mantener la calma, no me voy a inmutar por esto, no le voy a dar el gusto de que se alegre por esto, así que definitivamente no va a tener a la dulce Serena como esposa.

Tome la argolla que le corresponde a él y se la puse mientras lo veía con mi sonrisa más fingida. No le voy a dar el gusto de sentirse feliz por estar casado conmigo.

Luna nos dio una copia del expediente del caso, información sobre los sospechosos y demás para que estemos más informados y nos terminó de dar los últimos detalles de la misión. Cuando por fin termino la reunión, salí de la oficina de Luna y me dirigí a toda prisa a mi escritorio, luchando por respirar y no desmayarme después de todo lo que ocurrió.

Aun no puedo creerlo, me jure a mí misma que no volvería a salir nunca más con Seiya Kou y ¡ahora resulta que estoy casada con él! ¡Porque de todas las personas en este mundo justamente tenía que ser él! ¡Por este tipo de cosas es que odio los lunes!

–Bombón…

–Te lo digo desde ahora para que no te hagas ilusiones: estamos juntos en esto por trabajo, que no se te olvide que este matrimonio no es real.

–Pero sabes que tendremos que actuar como uno verdadero y hacer esas cosas que hacen los recién casados en su luna de miel.

–Eso no es problema, ya dominamos la parte de las discusiones matrimoniales –dije tomando un par de carpetas del escritorio y camine hacia el cuarto de archivo. Seiya me siguió.

–Los recién casados no se pelean, Bombón. Además los matrimonios hacen muchas cosas. Ya sabes… comparten _todo_ el uno con el otro –dijo Seiya mientras entrabamos al cuarto de archivo. Lo escuche cerrar la puerta mientras yo guardaba las carpetas.

–Si estas insinuando lo que me imagino, de una vez te advierto que no esperes que se consume el matrimonio.

–¿No? –dijo él acercándose a mí, me acorralo con su cuerpo contra los archiveros.

–¿Qué haces?

–Tener cerca a mi esposa –dijo Seiya acercándose más a mí, puse mi mano en su pecho para tratar de mantener la distancia mientras averiguo como separarme de él –Aunque no quieras vamos a estar muy cerca los dos en esta misión

–No te emociones tanto, Kou. Si retas mi paciencia, no me importara quedarme viuda antes de que atrapemos a Tuxedo Mask.

–Deberías de controlar un poco tu temperamento y actuar como una feliz recién casada.

–Eso es imposible cuando tú eres mi esposo.

–¡Vamos, Bombón! Al menos trata de actuar como lo hacías cuando estábamos juntos, sin duda me tratabas mucho mejor hace cinco años.

–Seis años –dije corrigiéndolo -Las personas cambian en ese tiempo, así que no esperes que actué como la feliz esposa loca por su marido.

–Deberías de intentarlo por el bien de esta misión, Bombón. Un poco de práctica no nos vendrá mal –dijo él con una sexy sonrisa.

–¿Si lo hago me dejas en paz?

–Por supuesto.

–En ese caso…

Empuje a Seiya contra la pared y lo toque muy provocativamente manteniendo mi mirada fija en él, recorriendo con mis manos todo su pecho, le deshice el nudo de su corbata y desabroche los botones de su camisa lentamente. Intento atraer mi rostro al suyo para besarme pero no lo deje y deslice mis manos un poco más abajo, lo cual hizo que le empezara a costar trabajo respirar cuando mi mano llego hasta el cierre de su pantalón. Me estrecho entre sus brazos intentando besarme nuevamente, pero gire mi rostro y mis labios siguieron hasta su oído…

–Podre estar casada contigo, Seiya, pero ni en un millón de años, tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

Me separe de él mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa y salí del cuarto de archivo, dejando a Seiya luchando por recuperar la cordura mientras se acomodaba la ropa después de mi pequeña actuación.

Fue fácil mostrarme muy segura ante él por unos momentos, pero algo me dice que no me será tan sencillo cuando estemos en Las Vegas. Podre ser ahora la señora Kou, pero definitivamente no volveré a caer ante el encanto de Seiya después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…

* * *

_Y aquí comienzan las aventuras de los Kou!_

_Sin duda, esta parejita nos va a dar muchos momentos emocionantes durante su misión en Las Vegas ya iremos viendo poco a poco como se van desarrollando las cosas entre ellos y si averiguaran quien es Tuxedo Mask, y quienes trabajan con él._

_Aclaro desde ahora, cualquiera de los sospechosos puede ser nuestro ladrón o ladrona de joyas, así puede o no que Darién sea Tuxedo Mask, eso ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**El Deseo de la Luna, Más Allá de las Estrellas, y Sombras del Destino!**_


	2. Acuerdos En El Aire

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por sus alertas y sus favoritos! Estoy muy contenta de que las haya gustado el inicio de esta emocionante historia! Y apenas vamos iniciando chicas, sin duda esta parejita nos va a regalar un sinfín de momentos únicos durante su misión!_

_Espero que disfruten del este capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
Acuerdos en el Aire **

–¿De verdad crees que puedas sobrevivir a esta misión al trabajar con Seiya?

–Por supuesto, Molly. Sabes que soy una profesional y esto es por trabajo, nada más. No va pasar nada más entre nosotros.

–Espero que tengas razón. No me gustaría volver a la Serena que…

–Esa Serena hace muchos años que no existe. Así que tranquila que voy a estar bien.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 294 con destino a Las Vegas, favor de abordar por la puerta 15._

–Ese es mi vuelo –dije poniéndome de pie al escuchar el anuncio en las bocinas. Molly también se levantó.

–Lo sé, y no hemos visto a Seiya. Va a perder el vuelo.

–No voy a perder ese avión por su culpa. Ni modo, si no llega ya me encargare yo de hacer el trabajo

–No dudo que lo hagas. Llámame en cuanto puedas para saber cómo te va en tu _Luna de Miel_ –dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida mientras me abrazaba.

–No te burles, Molly, si no, no te traeré nada de Las Vegas.

–Bien, solo diré que no todo es trabajo y ve a divertirte un poco en los casinos.

Me despedí de Molly y me dirigí hacia la puerta de abordaje por donde saldría mi vuelo, cuando llegue ya estaban ingresando el resto de los pasajeros al avión y no había rastro de Seiya. No lo había visto cuando llegue al aeropuerto y registre mi maleta, y mucho menos mientras esperaba con Molly a que pudiera abordar el avión. Mejor para mí, si no llega a tiempo, no tendré que soportarlo durante un vuelo de 14 horas.

Subí al avión y empecé a buscar mi asiento mientras el resto de los pasajero frente a mi organizaban sus cosas antes de que despegáramos. Cuando por fin pude llegar a mi lugar, vi a Seiya sentado del lado de la ventanilla leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, me senté en el asiento libre a su derecha y él volteo a verme mientras doblaba el periódico y lo colocaba sobre sus piernas…

–Pensé que ibas a perder el vuelo por estar platicando con Molly, Bombón.

–¿Cuándo llegaste al aeropuerto que ni siquiera me di cuenta?

–Hace más de una hora. No quise interrumpirlas y mientras me puse a vagar por allí en lo que llamaban para abordar. Además te compre esto –dijo Seiya extendiendo una cajita rectangular blanca que traía un moño rosa –Digamos que es mi regalo de bodas.

–No tenías que comprarme nada –dije sin tomar la caja.

–Quise hacerlo. Vamos, toma –dijo él tomando mi mano y allí coloco la caja. Me separe de su mano rápidamente –Es una señal de que quiero que nos llevemos bien para que nuestro matrimonio funcione. Tenemos que dejar de lado nuestras diferencias para que nuestro trabajo sea un éxito.

–¿Eso significa que vas a dejar de acosarme?

–No. Solo que quiero que nos llevemos bien de nuevo, como antes…

–Nunca va a haber un _como antes_ entre nosotros, Seiya.

–No, si no lo intentamos. Bombón, sabes que lo que pasó…

–Está en el pasado al igual que lo nuestro. Si estamos juntos ahora es por trabajo, nada más. Que no se te olvide eso –dije firmemente.

–¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar escucharme?

–Si me vas a repetir las mismas mentiras que he escuchado el último año, no lo creo. De ti solo escuchare lo que esté relacionado con el trabajo, nada más.

Seiya suspiro profundamente y volteo hacia la ventanilla sin decirme nada más, yo fije mi vista al frente sin siquiera verlo de reojo; las azafatas cerraban las puertas del avión e iniciaban con las indicaciones en caso de emergencia mientras que la nave se movía hacia la pista de despegue y unos momentos más tarde, nos elevábamos dejando atrás Tokio. Cada vez que Seiya intenta hablar conmigo de lo que paso la noche en que terminamos, hago lo mismo: termino la conversación abruptamente para no escuchar su mismo discurso. Ya estoy harta de escuchar que me diga lo mismo, que lo lamenta, que no ha dejado de amarme y que quiere recuperarme.

Si de verdad Seiya me hubiera amado como yo lo ame, jamás habría vivido por la peor y la mejor noche de mi vida. Sé que mis palabras no suenan muy lógicas al decir algo así, pero es la verdad. Aquella noche fue la peor porque descubrí que mi vida estaba rodeada de engaños y mentiras de parte de las personas que más me importaban; pero si no hubiera sido por eso, jamás hubiera terminado trabajando para la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa. Aunque de no haber sido por este trabajo, no me hubiera reencontrado con Seiya hace un año.

–Bombón –dijo Seiya sacándome de mis pensamientos

–Ya te he dicho más de mil veces que no quiero que me digas así, Kou

–Lo lamento, pero lo mejor es que te siga diciendo Bombón, Bombón. Los recién casados se llaman entre sí de forma cariñosa. Y estas consciente de que para que nuestro trabajo funcione, tendremos que hacer las cosas que hacen las parejas y más cuando estemos en público. Ya sabes, tomarnos de la mano, abrazarnos, besarnos…

–Eso solo sucederá en caso de ser estrictamente necesario.

–Deberíamos de ir practicando para que sea creíble, y más considerando que estamos en un avión lleno de personas.

–Creí que mi actuación en el cuarto de archivos te demostró que puedo hacer que las cosas parezcan creíbles.

–¿Actuación? A mí me pareció que prácticamente quería violarme, señora Kou.

–Muy gracioso –dije sarcásticamente –Y es Tsukino-Kou. Voy a conservar mi apellido de soltera.

–No creo que eso sea buena idea.

–¿Por qué no? Me gusta cómo suena.

–A mí me gusta más como suena Serena Kou.

–Pero a mí no. Prefiero Serena Tsukino-Kou.

–Ahora estamos casados, Bombón. Así que vas a usar tu apellido de casada.

–¡Olvídalo! ¡Eso jamás va a pasar!

–¿Está todo bien? –dijo una azafata al acercarse a nosotros con el carrito de bebidas –¿tienen algún problema?

–Es que mi esposa está nerviosa. No suele viajar en avión –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa tomando mi mano.

–No hay de qué preocuparse, señora. Le aseguro que disfrutara del vuelo.

–Lo ves. Todo estará bien, Bombón…

Seiya se acercó a mí y me beso. Rompí el beso rápidamente mientras la azafata nos veía con una sonrisa.

–¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?

–Para mí cualquier cosa con alcohol está bien.

–No deberías de beber, Bombón.

–Ya no te preocupes por mí, cariño –dije con una falsa sonrisa mientras la azafata me entregaba un vaso con tequila y me lo bebí de un solo trajo.

–¿Algo para usted, señor?

–No, gracias –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa mientras la azafata avanzaba a las filas de adelante –Eso no salió bien, Bombón. Ha de creer que estamos a un paso de divorciarnos.

–Lo cual me encantaría que fuera cierto. Pero velo por el lado bueno, Seiya, ya practicamos que me tomaras de la mano y me besaras, eso fue más que suficiente.

–Me parece que no. No olvides que estamos en un lugar público y para que lo sepas, unas señoras un par de filas atrás del otro lado del pasillo nos están viendo y más después de lo que paso –dijo él e iba a voltear pero me tomo la mano deteniéndome –No voltees, no se han dado cuenta de que las estoy viendo. Tan solo ten en cuenta que es posible que nos topemos con alguna de las personas de este avión en Las Vegas y debemos actuar como una pareja feliz de recién casados, no como esos matrimonios que después de varios años ya no se soportan. No podemos estropear la misión por nuestras discusiones. Recuerda que debemos trabajar como equipo.

–¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué te bese?

–No sería mala idea, sería una linda reconciliación.

–Olvídalo, Seiya…

–Nos siguen viendo, Bmbón. Solo un pequeño beso, nada más.

–Bien… –dije con resignación –solo uno muy pequeño y ya.

Respire profundamente mientras lentamente rompíamos el espacio que separa nuestros rostros, estoy nerviosa ya que no lo había besado desde lo que me parece una eternidad, mis labios alcanzaron a rozar los suyos por apenas tres segundos antes que tratara de mover la cabeza hacia atrás para separarme, pero Seiya enterró su mano en mi cabello detrás de mí nuca impidiéndome romper el beso.

Separe mis labios para decirle que se detuviera, pero aprovecho la oportunidad para tener un mayor acceso a mi boca, haciéndome recordar lo bien que sentía cuando me besaba. No debí de haberme bebido ese tequila de un solo trajo, o quizás tengo un deja vu ya que mi mente y mi cuerpo están luchando arduamente: mi mente no deja de decirme que me separe inmediatamente de él, pero mi cuerpo busca un mayor contacto con Seiya. Casi por voluntad propia, mis manos fueron alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo aún más y correspondí de la misma forma apasionada con la que él me está besando.

Seiya bajo una de sus manos hacia mis caderas para estrecharme más a él mientras se formaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que aún mantenía unidos a los míos. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se aclararon en ese momento, haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… ¡ese desgraciado!

–Nadie nos estaba viendo ¿verdad? –murmure sobre sus labios mientras movía mi cabeza hacia atrás para verlo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

–No… pero fue bueno empezar a hacer cosas que hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

–No me hagas enojar, amorcito –dije con una sonrisa fingida dándole un codazo en el estómago que lo hizo dar una mueca de dolor. Tome el periódico que descansaba en sus piernas y me puse a observarlo sin leer nada en específico, ese beso me afecto ya que ni puedo concentrarme en leer.

–Sabes que te gusto ese beso, Bombón, no lo niegues. Y vamos a tener muchos de esos cuando estemos en Las Vegas.

–Te recuerdo que aún no estamos allá, así no empieces a molestarme desde ahora con eso…

Centre mi atención en el periódico mientras las azafatas seguían sirviendo bebidas y poco después la cena. En una pantalla al frente pasaban una película; tiempo durante el cual prácticamente ignore a Seiya y las únicas palabras que cruzábamos eran para ver si teníamos hambre o queríamos que nos trajeran una almohada para poder dormir.

Seiya se durmió primero que yo, intente dormir pero me está costando mucho trabajo. Tenerlo junto a mí, sabiendo que tendremos que trabajar juntos codo a codo considerando nuestro pasado y ese beso… Suspire tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente pero me fue imposible y termine viéndolo dormir tranquilamente. Me parece que vuelvo a ver al Seiya del que alguna vez me enamore perdidamente. Aquel chico de 21 años que era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano de la Universidad de Kioto en donde estudiaba Derecho.

Hace seis años nuestras vidas estaban en Kioto y eran muy diferentes a como son ahora. En aquel entonces yo también estudiaba Derecho, quería convertirme en una gran abogada que hiciera una diferencia en el mundo para hacerlo un lugar mejor, lleno de justicia e igualdad. Definitivamente eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya que en el tiempo que tengo en la Agencia me he dado cuenta de que la vida no es así, aunque claro, trabajo arduamente para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor atrapando y encerrando a sujetos como Tuxedo Mask. Eso es lo único que importa ahora, capturar a ese sujeto y no mi pasado con Seiya y lo que hubo entre nosotros.

Suspire desechando cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el querer descansar un poco y tome la cajita que Seiya me dio cuando llegue al avión. Lo reconozco, me da un poco de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que hay dentro, pero sé que si la abro, sería como dar pie a abrir la caja de Pandora entre Seiya y yo y no quiero eso por más que la curiosidad me carcoma por dentro.

Bostece mientras guardaba la caja en mi bolso, creo que ya estoy cansada y debo de dejar de pensar en tantas cosas. Acomode mi almohada detrás de mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y después de un rato finalmente me quede dormida.

Desperté al sentir la luz de sol sobre mis ojos, apenas los abrí brevemente antes de volverlos a cerrar mientras me acurrucaba dando un bostezo en el duro respaldo. Aún estoy medio dormida, escucho a lo lejos ruidos en el avión, creo que ya despertaron muchos de los pasajeros y yo aún quiero dormir otro rato pero siento que me mis labios rozaron algo muy suave y cálido, entreabrí los labios y me empezaron a besar dulcemente, sus manos me acariciaron con ternura, estrechándome más a su cuerpo mientras el beso se empezaba a volver más apremiante…

Abrí los ojos de ojos de golpe al estar totalmente despierta y rompí el beso con la respiración agitada. Seiya me mira con una enorme sonrisa y ya soy consciente de que lo que creía que era el duro respaldo, en realidad es el pecho de Seiya ya que mi cabeza esta recargada ahí mientras sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo.

–Buenos días, Bombón.

–¿Pero qué te sucede? –Grite molesta separándome de él –¡No puedes hacer eso!

–Y tú no deberías de gritar, Bombón –dijo Seiya amablemente indicándome con los ojos que volteara.

Gire mi cabeza y vi que un par de azafatas y varios pasajeros nos estaban observando, sonreí lo mejor que pude mientras suspiraba profundamente para controlar mi enojo

–Lo siento, cariño, sin querer me despeinaste – dije mientras ordenaba mi cabello.

–Vaya, parece que si sabes representar a la amable esposa –susurro él discretamente.

–Que no se te olvide que no es la primera vez que trabajo como agente encubierto y ni creas que esto se va a quedar así. Sígueme.

–¿A dónde?

–Allá atrás –dije señalando mi cabeza uno de los baños del avión.

–¿Es enserio? –dijo Seiya sorprendido.

–Cállate y sígueme.

Me puse de pie y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo del avión, entre en uno de los baños. Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió y Seiya entro, quedando los dos un tanto apretados por el reducido espacio que hay aquí.

–Sé que una de tus fantasías es hacerlo en un avión, Bombón, y…

–¡Rayos, no! ¡No te traje aquí para que tuviéramos sexo!

–¿Entonces?

–¡Quien rayos crees que eres para besarme de esa manera ni bien he despertado!

–En primer lugar, fuiste tú quien me beso.

–No es cierto.

–Claro que sí. Tu pusiste mis labios sobre los míos y yo lo único que hice corresponderte.

–Que amable… pero no me vuelvas a besar.

–Te guste o no, sabes que eso es algo que voy a hacer frecuentemente.

–Pero no cada que te plazca.

–Entonces nos besaremos cada que tú quieras, Bombón.

–Siendo así vas a esperar una eternidad porque…

–Aún no he terminado –dijo Seiya interrumpiéndome –Vamos a hacer esto: yo no te tocare hasta que me lo pidas, pero tú si puedes besarme, tocarme y hacerme lo que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras. Te aseguro que no te devolveré ni un beso o caricia hasta que tú me pidas que lo hagas.

–Vamos, no tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para cumplir lo que dices.

–¿Apostamos?

Seiya me miro muy seguro de sus palabras y la sola idea de provocarlo simplemente para molestarlo es demasiado tentadora, pero nada me asegura que realmente cumpla lo que dice. Aunque no me sorprendería si volviera a romper otra promesa conmigo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿La súper agente Serena Tsukino no cree en mis palabras?

–Deje de creerte hace mucho tiempo, Seiya.

–Esto te demostrara nuevamente que puedes confiar en mí.

–¿En serio?

–Ponme a prueba, Bombón.

Me mordí el labio mirándolo fijamente, tentada a romper el poco espacio que nos separa y tocarlo de la misma manera provocativa en que lo hice en el cuarto de archivos de la Agencia, simplemente para comprobar que habla en serio. Pero conociendo a Seiya como conozco, sé que no resistirá y es capaz de tomarme en brazos, arrancarme la ropa y hacerme el amor aquí mismo. Lo cual suena demasiado tentador…

–Sea lo que sea que estés imaginando, Bombón, no lo hare hasta que tú me lo pidas.

–¡No estoy imaginando nada!

–El rubor de tu rostro me dice lo contrario –dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Qué me pasa? Me ruborice ante la sola idea de que Seiya y yo… No, definitivamente no puedo permitir que lo que ha ocurrido en este vuelo afecte mi razón ¡no volveré a caer ante los encantos de Seiya Kou!

–Aceptare lo que propones con una condición.

–La que quieras.

–Si no cumples lo que dices, me pagaras una compensación económica por el trauma que tendre, así que me daras unos 5,000… no, 10,000.

–Yenes.

–No. Dólares.

–¡No te daré 10, 000 dólares, Bombón!

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabes que no cumplirás con tu palabra?

–No. Porque es demasiado dinero lo que pides.

–Te conozco muy bien para saber que no cumplirás lo que dices y como necesitare unas largas vacaciones después de esta misión, tú me las pagaras.

–No lo creo, te demostrare que es cierto lo que digo, no te tocare hasta que tú lo pidas y hare que vuelvas a confiar en mí así sea lo último que haga.

–Ya veremos si eso llega a suceder. Lo que sí es que cuando esto termine me iré de vacaciones.

–No estés tan segura. ¿Quién dice que no nos iremos juntos de vacaciones?

–Ni en tus sueños, Seiya. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? –dije tendiéndole mi mano.

–Sí, trato hecho.

Seiya extendió su mano sin llegar a tocarme, me miro esperando a que estrechara mi mano con la suya. Al final envolví mi mano con la suya para cerrar nuestro acuerdo. Sé que es imposible que cumpla lo que diga, quizás lo intente máximo dos días con tal de ganar otra vez mi confianza, pero no deja de darme vueltas una idea: ¿Qué pasaría si Seiya cumple con su palabra y logra que vuelva a creer en él?

* * *

_Ustedes que creen? Será que Seiya cumpla lo que diga? O Serena lo hará perder la razón como en el cuarto de archivos? _

_Y también nos falta ver que habrá en la cajita que Seiya le dio a Serena, que creen que tenga? será que ella la abrirá?_

_Bueno, lo que si es que ya están por llegar a Las Vegas y conocerán al equipo del FBI con quienes trabajaran, así que ya iremos viendo un poco de los sospechosos y sepamos un poco sobre quien puede estar detrás del disfraz de Tuxedo Mask_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y El Deseo de la Luna!**__  
Hoy también actualizare los tres, así que no se los pierdan!_


	3. Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas

_Hola a todas!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por sus alertas y sus favoritos! Estoy muy contenta de que las haya gustado el capitulo anterior! _

_Chicas, preparense! Serena y Seiya ya estan por llegar a Las Vegas y su misión esta por iniciar! Sabremos quienes son los miembros del FBI que trabajaran con ellos y haran su aparición nuestros primeros sospechosos! Se descubrira quien es Tuxedo Mask? Seiya cumplira su palabra con Serena? _

_Espero que disfruten del este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 3  
Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas**

El resto del vuelo paso con mucha más calma que las primeras 12 horas en el aire, para cuando me di cuenta, desde la ventanilla se podía observar el Gran Cañon y el Desierto de Nevada extendiéndose más allá de donde llega mi vista junto con un precioso atardecer, señal de que pronto estaríamos en Las Vegas.

Cuando al fin el avión aterrizo, Seiya y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Las Vegas. El calor del desierto lo sentimos con fuerza, sin importar el aire acondicionado del lugar, mientras esperábamos por nuestras maletas; menos mal que empaque ropa de verano, pero eso no evita que sienta que me derrito por el calor a pesar de que llevo jeans y una blusa ligera.

Al llegar a la sala de llegadas internacionales, entre el mar de gente vimos a un hombre de cabellos castaños y traje negro junto con una mujer de cabello corto en un tono azul, sosteniendo un letrero sobre su cabeza que decía _Sr y Sra Kou._

Luna nos había dicho que unos agentes del FBI nos recogerían en el aeropuerto, pero no menciono que los localizaríamos por que llevaría tal letrero…

–¿Serena y Seiya Kou? –pregunto el hombre castaño.

–Así es. Gusto en conocerlos.

–Igualmente. Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno.

–Y yo soy Taiki Johnson. ¡Bienvenidos a Las Vegas!

–Acompáñenos por favor –dijo Ami –Los llevaremos para que conozcan al resto del equipo.

Ami y Taiki nos ayudaron con nuestras maletas y los seguimos por el aeropuerto hasta que llegamos a un área más tranquila, lo que parecía ser las oficinas administrativas. Al entrar vimos una recepción en donde dejamos las maletas y Ami le pidió a la recepcionista que se encargara de ellas.

Ambos nos guiaron a Seiya y a mí hasta una habitación en donde estaban varias personas sentadas junto a una gran mesa rectangular. Un hombre de cabello blanco y de cabello estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, se puso de pie y se acerco a nosotros…

–Soy Artemis Williams, director del FBI –dijo él extendiendo su mano para saludarnos –¡Bienvenidos a Las Vegas! Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

–Gracias, señor. Soy la Agente Serena Tsukino.

–Gusto en conocerlo. Yo soy el Agente Seiya Kou.

–Así que ustedes son los Kou… Siéntense por favor –dijo Artemis indicándonos un par de asientos libres en donde nos sentamos –Ellos son los agentes con los que trabajaran mientras estén en la ciudad. Ya conocen a los agentes Johnson y Mizuno y ellos son el resto del equipo con quienes trabajaran, Yaten Smith.

–Agente Tsukino, Agente Kou… es un conocerlos –dijo un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos esmeralda.

–Igualmente, Agente Smith.

–Y finalmente Haruka Tenoh. La Agente Tenoh es quien está a cargo del equipo y es a ella a quien le reportaran cualquier cosa que averigüen.

–Es un gusto al fin conocerlos agentes –dijo Haruka –Como saben, el FBI está a cargo de la seguridad del Caesars Palace y la organización de la subasta, por lo que nos verán muy seguido en el hotel. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse por su seguridad.

–Ustedes son nuestra carta secreta en esta operación, serán nuestros ojos dentro del hotel y principalmente con nuestros sospechosos –dijo Yaten.

–Obviamente su trabajo no es tan fácil como parece, pero sin duda lo lograran si empiezan acercándose a Mina Aino –dijo Taiki.

–Ella es muy importante ya que si ganan su confianza, será su llave de acceso al resto de los sospechosos ya que tiene amistad con todos ellos –dijo Ami –Es muy probable que Aino sepa algo sobre Tuxedo Mask.

–Por supuesto, nos enfocaremos en acercarnos a ella –dije firmemente.

–¿La señorita Aino ya se encuentra en la ciudad? –pregunto Seiya.

–Sí, llego esta mañana acompañada de Lita Kino, ella es su mejor amiga y representante –respondió Yaten –Ambas están hospedadas en el Caesars Palace.

–¿Ella es la única de nuestros sospechosos que se encuentra en Las Vegas?

–No, Darién Chiba también se encuentra en la ciudad. Él a diferencia de Aino, llego solo –dijo Ami.

–Los demás sospechosos llegaran a Las Vegas durante el transcurso del día de mañana, excepto Zafiro Black que llegara hasta el jueves –dijo Taiki.

–Como ven, ya tienen trabajo que hacer Agente Tsukino y Agente Kou –dijo Artemis - Así que oficialmente entra en marcha la operación Sr y Sra Kou…

Al terminar la reunión, Taiki nos llevo hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto a un Mercedes Negro en el cual ya estaban guardadas mis maletas y las de Seiya en la cajuela. Ya había oscurecido cuando nos dirigíamos por la carretera hacia Las Vegas Boulevard para llegar al hotel.

Nunca antes había estado en Las Vegas y me emocione enormemente al ver el famoso letrero que la bienvenida a la ciudad _Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas,_ lo cual es cierto ya que poco después pudimos ver como las luces encendidas en los hoteles y casinos por los que pasábamos en: Luxor, Tropicana, New York-New York, Monte Carlo, Planet Hollywood, Paris, Bellagio…

–¿Es su primera vez en Las Vegas? –pregunto Taiki.

–Sí y honestamente se ve mucho mejor que en las películas –dije emocionada.

–Es el encanto que tiene esta ciudad. Prácticamente todos los ricos pasan mucho tiempo en los casinos, les recomiendo que ahí empiecen a buscar a Aino y Chiba.

–Gracias por la sugerencia, Taiki –dijo Seiya –Y ya que conoces la ciudad, ¿cuánto crees que se pueda ganar apostando en una noche?

–Mmm… es difícil de decir. Pero si tienes buena suerte y excelente racha, podrías ganar fácilmente 10, 000 dólares.

–¡10,000 dólares eh! Vaya, me pregunto que podría hacer con tanto dinero. ¿Qué me sugieres hacer, Bombón?

–Algo me dice que con eso pagaras mis vacaciones. Debería ir a pensando a donde iré.

–No te voy a pagar tus vacaciones, Bombón. Voy a cumplir con mi palabra.

–Sí, claro –respondí sarcásticamente.

–Vaya, ustedes si se están tomando muy enserio su papel de casados –dijo Taiki –Pelean como si llevaran años casados.

–¿Enserio? Vaya, parece que nos ayuda mucho el que bombón y yo nos conocemos desde hace 5 años.

–¡6! Para mi desgracia, te conocí hace 6 años, Seiya.

–5 o 6 años, como sea –dijo Seiya –Nunca he sido bueno para las fechas.

–Por eso es que no me explico cómo terminaste trabajando para la Agencia.

Finalmente llegamos al Caesars Palace, justo a tiempo para evitar que Seiya o Taiki dijeran algo más. El Caesars Palace, más que un hotel tiene apariencia de un palacio de la Antigua Roma.

–¡Buena suerte, señor y señora Kou!

Taiki nos miro con una sonrisa mientras bajábamos del auto y abría la cajuela para sacar nuestras maletas. Rápidamente se acerco un botones del hotel que nos ayudo con nuestras cosas para que entráramos al hotel rumbo a la recepción, me quede maravillada al ver la decoración del interior, con las esculturas y pinturas que realmente te hacen sentir que vuelves a la época de los emperadores romanos.

–Bombón…

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunte sin prestarle mucha atención por estar observando el lugar.

–Recuerda que somos recién casados y hay que hacer lo que hacen los recién casados, como tomarse de la mano –susurro él con una sonrisa inocente.

–Rayos, pareces un niño chiquito –dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

–Dije que no te iba a tocar y lo voy a cumplir, así que no se te olvide que parte de nuestra fachada es actuar como una feliz pareja de recién casados.

–Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. Y te aviso que lo único que tocaras de mi cuerpo es mi mano, no va a pasar nada más allá de eso –murmure al llegar a la recepción.

–¡Buenas noches! ¡Bienvenidos al Caesars Palace! –dijo la recepcionista.

–¡Hola! Tenemos una reservación a nombre del señor y señora Kou.

–Sí, permítanme un momento.

Mientras Seiya se encargaba de que nos dieran la llave de la suite que tendremos que compartir, me puse a observar el lobby del hotel. Todo parece muy tranquilo, personas van y vienen acompañadas de sus parejas o amigos al casino, a los restaurantes o a las tiendas. Es un buen lugar para que Tuxedo Mask y sus cómplices se mezclen entre la gente para pasar desapercibidos, pero con tantas personas, necesitaría al menos conocer muy bien el lugar para poder realizar el robo…

–¿Pasa algo, Bombón? –dijo Seiya acercándose a mi lado.

–Estoy viendo el lugar, es demasiado grande y vamos a tener que recorrerlo para familiarizarnos con él antes de la subasta.

–Lo mismo estaba pensando. ¿Te parece bien si después de subir nuestras cosas empezamos a recorrer el lugar y vamos a cenar?

–Perfecto, porque lo que más quiero es tomar una ducha antes de hacer otra cosa.

Volví a tomar la mano de Seiya mientras caminábamos hacia los elevadores seguidos del botones y a unos metros de llegar al elevador, vi que de allí salieron Mina Aino y Lita Kino usando vestido naranja y verde respectivamente, arregladas como todas unas estrellas de cine platicando distraídamente y caminando en nuestra dirección rumbo a la salida del hotel.

–Deberíamos de aprovechar de una vez para acercarnos a Aino –dije en un susurro.

–Buena idea, Bombón. Hay que pedirle un autógrafo –murmuro Seiya momentos antes de que nos topáramos con Mina y Lita –Disculpe señorita, ¿De casualidad eres Mina Aino? ¿La actriz?

–Sí, soy yo –respondió Mina con una sonrisa.

–¡Lo sabia! Lo vez, cariño ¡Te dije que era ella! –dije emocionada.

–Es un placer conocerla, señorita Aino –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa -Soy un gran admirador suyo, he visto todas sus películas y sin duda es una gran actriz.

–Muchas gracias, pero por favor solo díganme Mina.

–Muy bien, Mina. Pero permítannos presentarnos, somos Serena y Seiya Kou.

–Encantada de conocerlos –dijo Mina amablemente –Ella es mi amiga, Lita Kino.

–Mucho gusto –dijo Lita con una sonrisa Mina, hay que darnos prisa para no perdernos el show.

–Si no es mucha molestia, ¿te importaría darme tu autógrafo? –dijo Seiya.

–Por supuesto. ¿Tienes algo en donde firmar? ¿Lita?

–Dame un segundo para buscar papel y pluma –dijo Lita mientras buscaba en su bolso.

–Bien, pero no te tardes, no hay que hacer esperar mucho a un fan tan guapo como Seiya…

–Gracias, pero estoy casado –dijo Seiya mostrando la argolla en su mano –Estamos en nuestra luna de miel.

–¡Felicidades! Serena, si que eres muy afortunada al tener un esposo como Seiya.

–Sí, lo sé –respondí tratando de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa. Seiya volteo a verme con una sonrisa orgullosa como diciéndome _¿lo ves?_ Si no fuera porque estamos frente a Mina Aino ya lo hubiera quitado a golpes esa sonrisa.

Lita saco una pequeña libreta y una pluma de su bolso y se las entrego a Mina, que empezó a escribir su autógrafo para Seiya.

–Para Seiya, con mucho cariño para el más guapo de mis fans –susurro Mina antes de arrancar la hoja para dársela a Seiya.

–Gracias Mina. En verdad te lo agradezco –dijo Seiya.

–Vamos Mina, que se hace tarde y los chicos no esperan –dijo Lita.

–No quisiera abusar de su tiempo, pero antes de que se vayan hay algo que quiero comentarles. Verán, soy diseñadora de joyas y estaba pensando, Mina, claro si te parece bien, estaría encantada de poder realizar un diseño exclusivo para ti –dije con una sonrisa manteniendo mi sonrisa –Para ambas, si están de acuerdo.

–¿De verdad? ¡Me encantaría! ¡Adoro todo lo que tiene que ver con joyería! –dijo Mina emocionada –¿Les parece si nos vemos mañana Mesa Grill aquí en el Palace? ¿A las 10:00am?

–Por supuesto, ahí nos veremos.

–¡Perfecto! ¡Hasta entonces! –dijo Mina despidiéndose de nosotros con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con Lita hacia la salida del hotel.

–Bien hecho, Bombón. Ya tenemos un pretexto para estar cerca de Mina Aino –susurro Seiya –Ahora falta hallar a Chiba y buscar la forma de acercarnos a él.

Fuimos hasta los elevadores y presione el botón para llegar al piso 10, ya que ahí esta nuestra suite, nos topamos con una pareja de ancianos que nos miraron con una sonrisa como diciendo _¡ah! ¡Los recién casados! ¡Nosotros alguna vez fuimos como ustedes!_ la sola idea hizo que me empezara a doler la cabeza.

No es que tenga algo en contra del matrimonio, al contrario, alguna vez me cruzo por la cabeza la idea de casarme justamente con Seiya. Pero bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Estoy consciente de que no todas las personas están hechas para vivir casados por 50 años como la pareja que no deja de vernos a Seiya y a mí, y yo soy de esas personas que nunca llegaran al altar, además de que dudo mucho que alguna vez pueda volver a enamorarme como lo hice de Seiya.

El amor no es para mí, salí con algunos chicos después de estar con Seiya y nunca paso nada más de tres citas cuando mucho. Desde que entre a la Agencia, prácticamente he ido de misión en misión dedicando mi vida a proteger el mundo de personas como Tuxedo Mask, por eso es que soy de las mejores agentes, no pierdo mi tiempo pensando en fantasías como lo es el amor. El único amor en el que creo es de familia y amigos, algo diferente a eso, simplemente no funciona para mí.

Al llegar a nuestro piso, Seiya y yo caminamos por el pasillo hasta que llegamos hasta nuestra suite. Seiya se detuvo ante el umbral al igual que el botones y me miro pidiéndome permiso de hacer lo que me temía.

–Es la tradición, Bombón –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa inocente. ¡Estúpidas tradiciones!

–Bien –dije dando un suspiro de resignación –Hazlo.

Seiya sonrió enormemente y me alzo en brazos para cruzar la puerta de la suite, unos momentos después me bajo en medio de la suite. El botones dejo las maletas junto a los closet y le dimos una propina antes de que se retirara.

Si el lobby me había maravillado, lo estaba aun más al ver la habitación que es digna de la realeza, un pequeño comedor, una elegante sala con una enorme pantalla y ni que decir de la vista de la ciudad, mostrando todo el esplendor de una noche en Las Vegas.

–Bombón, todo esto lo va a pagar el FBI ¿verdad?

–Sí, así es… ¡todo esto es increíble!

Seguí viendo asombrada la suite y vi una enorme King Size a la que no dude en subirme de un brinco y acostarme, era realmente cómoda, sin duda aquí voy a descansar como reina después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el avión.

–De una vez te aviso que yo voy a dormir en la cama, Seiya.

–Perfecto, porque yo también voy a dormir ahí –dijo él acostándose a mi lado sin tocarme.

–Olvídalo, dormirás en uno de los sillones, pero no conmigo –me recosté de lado para verlo –Tendrás que moverme si quieres dormir en esta cama, pero eso te costara 10,000 dólares. Tú decides, Seiya.

–Ya que pones las cosas así, Bombón…

Seiya se acerco aun más a mí hasta que quedaron pocos centímetros entre los dos, sin que llegara a tocarme. Esta tan cerca de mí que casi puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón ¿o serán los latidos del mío? Se puso de lado y me miro fijamente a los ojos tratando de que cambie de opinión, algo que definitivamente no hare, por ningún motivo compartiré la cama con él…

–Bien, te dejo la cama, Bombón. Pero yo usare primero el baño –dijo Seiya levantándose de la cama rápidamente, corrió al baño en donde se encerró.

–¡Sal de ahí, Seiya! –grite levantándome de la cama y golpee la puerta del baño –¡Quiero tomar una ducha!

–¡Yo también, bombón! –grito él al otro lado de la puerta –Eres bienvenida a entrar y bañarte conmigo ¿si quieres te puedo enjabonar la espalda?

–¡Eso nunca va a pasar!

–Lastima, entonces tendrás que esperar porque tomare un larga ducha, o mejor un baño de tina. Si, mejor tomare un largo baño en la enorme tina que hay aquí y es perfecta para dos personas, Bombón… digo, por si en algún momento decides bañarte conmigo.

–¡Ni en un millón de años, Seiya Kou!

Escuche como abría la llave del agua y suspire con resignación, me va a hacer pagar por no dejar que se quede en la cama, pero si tener que esperar mi turno para bañarme con tal de no dormir con Seiya Kou, esperare con mucho gusto.

Fui por mi maleta y saque la ropa que me pondré esta noche: un vestido beige strapless de falda vaporosa que me llega a las rodillas y unas sandalias en tonos dorados. Y ya que Seiya se está tardando demasiado en bañarse, tome mi bolso y saque mi celular, necesito hablar con Molly si quiero sobrevivir estos días en Las Vegas…

–¡Serena! –grito Molly emocionada al contestar la llamada –¿Cómo estás?

–Estoy bien, hace un rato llegue a la ciudad. ¿Qué tal todo allá?

–¡De maravilla! ¡La Agencia nunca ha estado en tanta paz! Es bueno no escucharte pelear todo el tiempo con Seiya. Incluso Neflite está convenciendo al resto de los Agentes para hacerle una petición a Luna, de que siempre te envié con él en las siguientes misiones y no tengamos que escuchar otra vez sus discusiones.

–Me alegra que al menos allá lo estén pasando bien.

–¿Qué tal van las cosas en Las Vegas?

–Nada mal. Deberías de ver la suite en la que estoy hospedada ¡es preciosa! ¡y la vista de la ciudad es maravillosa!

–Me refería a Seiya ¿aun quieres matarlo?

–Desde luego. Pero ya no sé qué pensar de él… quiere que nos llevemos bien y está tratando de ganar mi confianza con un tonto arreglo, dice que no me tocara a menos que yo se lo pida,

–¿Y crees que lo cumpla?

–Hasta ahora lo ha hecho, ya que si me llega a tocar, me pagara 10,000 dólares y con ese dinero me iré de vacaciones cuando termine esta misión –dije caminando hacia la ventana, observando la ciudad –Pero considerando que me beso tres veces en el avión….

–¿Cómo que te beso tres veces en el avión? –grito Molly sorprendida.

–Eso dije, primero uno pequeño frente una azafata, después me engaño con tal de que lo besara y cuando me desperté, aprovecho para besarme ya que aun estaba medio dormida.

–Y eso que lo odias. ¿Y qué tal fueron esos besos?

–Mmm…. Aceptables.

–¿Aceptables? Vamos, Serena. Estamos hablando de uno de los agentes que trae como locas a todas las mujeres de la Agencia.

–Ok, reconozco que Seiya no besa nada mal, pero no dejare que me vuelva a besar.

–Eso ya lo veremos considerando el trato que tienen ustedes.

–El cual romperá en menos de 48 horas. Si tengo que soportar otro beso de él, al menos lo hare feliz sabiendo que tendré unas vacaciones pagadas.

–¿No crees que estas que estas siendo muy dura con él? Deberías de darle una oportunidad de que demuestre que las cosas entre ustedes.

–¿De qué lado estas, Molly? ¿Del de Seiya o del mío? Ya me rompió el corazón una vez y no permitiré que lo haga de nuevo. Seiya es de la clase de idiotas que no cambia sin importar cuantos años pasen. Por más que lo intente, no lograra que vuelva a creer en sus palabras y yo no estoy dispuesta a creerle otra vez.

–Comprendo cómo te sientes, Serena, y sabes que te apoyo, pero recuerda que se están haciendo pasar por recién casados y por el bien de su misión, deberías de tratar de llevarte bien con él.

–Ya lo sé… pero odio estar tan cerca de Seiya.

–Eres una profesional, Serena, que tus diferencias con él no interfieran en su trabajo. Solo trata de llevarte bien con Seiya y piensa que tu esfuerzo valdrá la pena porque atraparan a Tuxedo Mask y después de esto, te iras de vacaciones.

–Lo sé, creo que eso es lo único que hará que sobreviva a pasar estos días con el idiota de Seiya… –dije mientras escuchaba que abría la puerta del baño. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo fue que no escuche cuando cerró la llave del agua? ¿Habrá escuchado todo lo que dije de él?

–Bombón…

–¿Acabo de escuchar la voz de Seiya?

–Sí, Molly. Me tengo que ir. Te llamo después –dije terminando la llamada.

–Ehh… ya puedes usar el baño, Bombón.

–¡Al fin! ¿Por que tenías que tardarte… tanto?

Cuando retire la vista de la ventana para ver a Seiya, me sorprendí al notar que solo lleva una toalla blanca que cubre su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, su cabello está completamente mojado y pequeñas gotas le caen por todo el cuerpo y recorren su muy impresionante y bien formado sexy cuerpo… ¡No! ¡Pero que estoy pensando!

–¡Podrías vestirte y no andar solo con esa toalla!

–¡Vamos, Bombón! No hagas tanto escándalo por esto, ambos sabemos que no es la primera vez que me vez así –dijo él con una sonrisa descarada –Tú me has visto con menos que esto y yo también te he visto sin toda esa ropa que llevas encima.

–Cierto, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Seiya –dije mientras me acercaba a la cama por mi ropa y artículos personales que había dejado ahí encima.

–Y si quieres, podríamos recordarlos, Bombón –dijo Seiya mirándome con esa sexy sonrisa suya.

–Sí, ¿por qué no?

Me acerque a Seiya y con una de mis manos empecé a recorrer su pecho aun mojado, me alce de puntillas y lo besé lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo sensualmente y recorriendo con mi lengua su cálida boca provocándolo, lo cual conseguí rápidamente ya que el beso se empezó a tornar más intenso.

Me separe de él rápidamente, tome mis cosas de la cama y corrí hacia el baño cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejándolo con ganas de más. Mi pequeña venganza por haberse tardado tanto bañándose.

–¡Bombón, no te puedes encerrar en el baño así nada más! –grito él al otro lado de la puerta.

–¡Yo creo que si puedo y ya lo hice! ¡A ver si así aprendes a no usar el baño antes que yo!

Le puse el seguro a la puerta, estando Seiya cerca es mejor tomar precauciones y más después de lo que hice. Tome una ducha lo cual me cayó de maravilla después de las más de 16 horas seguidas que he pasado al lado de él. Me tome mi tiempo para arreglarme disfrutando de los momentos que tengo sola sin Seiya así sea encerrada en el baño, realmente necesitaba mi espacio para respirar y recuperar el control de mi misma y dejar de pensar en tonterías solo porque lo vi semidesnudo.

Una vez que estuve perfectamente bien arreglada, salí del baño y me di cuenta de que Seiya, para mi tranquilidad, ya estaba vestido usando un pantalón negro y una camisa azul zafiro. Volteo a verme al escucharme abrir la puerta y me miro con una sonrisa…

–Estas muy hermosa, Bombón.

–Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.

–¿Nos vamos?

–En un momento…

Tome mi bolsa y ahí guarde mi celular, pero vi la cajita que Seiya me había dado en el avión. Él realmente quiere que nos llevemos bien, tal vez debería dejar de ser tan dura con él…

–Si la abres, sabrás lo que hay dentro, Bombón.

–Tal vez después –dije volviendo a guardar la cajita en la bolsa –Lista, ahora si vámonos.

Seiya me abrió la puerta de la suite y ambos salimos hacia los elevadores. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, nos encontramos con un grupo de jóvenes allí que no dejaban de vernos. Tome del brazo a Seiya mientras entrabamos al elevador, volteo a verme con una sonrisa a la que le correspondí mientras se cerraban las puertas. Por el bien de la misión, no pierdo nada con tratar de llevarme bien con Seiya Kou…

* * *

_Por fin la misión empezo y las cosas entre este par se ponen mejor! Si eso hizo Serena para molestar a Seiya por bañarse primero que ella, imaginen que más hara si sigue molestandola _

_Pero bueno, los Kou ya vieron a Mina y van tras Darién, lo veran? lograran ganarse la confianza de los sospechosos? descubriran quien de ellos es Tuxedo Mask? Serena cambiara de opinion y dejara que Seiya duerma con ella? _

_mmm... la noche para ellos apenas comienza y como ya se encuentran en la famosa Ciudad del Pecado, imaginen que tanto haran esos dos! _

_Ok, basta que sino yo tambien necesitare un baño de agua fria despues de que en este capitulo aparecio con muy poca ropa el señor Kou! Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino**__ y __**El Deseo de la Luna!**_


	4. Noche De Casino

_Hola a todas!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy muy contenta de que las haya gustado el capitulo anterior!_

_Capitulo 4, será que las cosas mejoraran un poco entre los Kou? Aparecera nuestro siguiente sospechoso? _

_Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 4  
Noche de Casino **

El Caesars Palace cuenta con un centro comercial, 7 restaurantes, un spa, capilla de bodas, un centro de espectáculos, albercas, innumerables fuentes tanto al aire libre como en el interior del hotel y un enorme casino, todos cuya decoración es absolutamente inspirada en el Imperio Romano, los cuales recorrimos Seiya y yo por más de una hora con tal de familiarizarnos lo más posible con la distribución del hotel, aunque creo que tendremos que dar otro recorrido después ya que el lugar es enorme.

Después de eso, finalmente fuimos a cenar a uno de los restaurantes del hotel, nos dieron una mesa cuya vista da hacia una de las fuentes del hotel que es hermosamente iluminada. Cualquiera que nos viera diría que es ambiente perfecto para una cena romántica, aunque esta cena no tiene nada de romántico ya que la conversación se centra más que nada en esta misión…

–¿Realmente crees que Mina Aino esté involucrada en todo esto?

–Espero que no, me gustan mucho sus películas –dijo Seiya bebiendo un poco de vino –Aunque lo bueno de esto es que ya tengo su autógrafo.

–Estoy hablando enserio.

–Yo también, Bombón. Ella siempre me ha parecido de esas divas frívolas de Hollywood que no piensan en nada más que ropa y zapatos, y cuantos hombres salen con ella, lo cual de alguna forma se comprobó por la forma en que actuó frente a nosotros.

–En eso tienes razón, si no le hubieras dicho que estas "casado", seguramente hubiera seguido coqueteándote.

–¿Y eso te hubiera molestado?

–No me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con quien quieras, Seiya, lo único que quiero es que por tus estupideces no eches a la basura nuestra misión –dije terminando de comer mi cena.

–¿Yo? Y quien dice que tú no harás algo que arruine la misión.

–Por favor, tengo más tiempo en la Agencia que tu. Sé muy bien lo que debo y no debo hacer por toda mi experiencia en este trabajo.

–Eso no te lo discuto. Siempre supe qué harías cosas grandes, Bombón, y no me equivoque. Eres una excelente Agente.

–Gracias, tu tampoco lo haces tan mal –dije con una pequeña sonrisa tomando un poco de vino –Seiya… por curiosidad, ¿escuchaste algo de mi conversación con Molly?

–Solo que te despedías de ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo importante?

–No, nada importante –respondí con una sonrisa. Si me escucho decir decir algo, obviamente no me lo dirá –Molly solo me comento que todos en la Agencia se alegran de que no estemos allá.

–Me pregunto porque… -dijo él con una sonrisa divertida –Por cierto, no nos hemos acordado de algo sumamente importante.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Bueno, ya que mañana almorzaremos con Mina Aino, estaba pensando que posiblemente durante la conversación nos pregunte como nos conocimos, nuestra boda y esas cosas.

–Es verdad, deberíamos pensar cual será nuestra historia.

–Se me ocurría que podríamos basarnos en nuestra historia, Bombón.

–Creo que lo único que podríamos usar seria la parte de: chico conoce a chica. Lo demás no me parece conveniente.

–No es necesario decir todo, solo lo importante: que nos conocimos en la Universidad, al graduarnos decidimos vivir juntos y como todos nuestros conocidos imaginaban, nos casamos en una gran boda.

–Bien, pero mejor decimos que tuvimos una boda pequeña. Nunca me han gustado las bodas grandes.

–De acuerdo, entonces fue una boda pequeña ¿el pasado fin de semana?

–Es lo que dice esa tonta acta de matrimonio. A nuestra boda solo fueron familiares y amigos íntimos. Molly fue mi dama de honor.

–Bien, entonces Neflite fue mi padrino.

–Perfecto ¿algo más que debamos decidir sobre nuestro matrimonio, Seiya?

–¿Niños? ¿Tal vez dentro de unos años?

–Tal vez dentro de unos años…

–De acuerdo, y nuestro departamento es perfecto porque es muy amplio y se encuentra frente al mar.

–¿Un departamento frente al mar?

–Sí, es donde vivo. Si hubieras aceptado una de las muchas invitaciones que te he hecho de cenar en mi hogar, ya hubieras visto la grandiosa vista que hay allí. Aunque quien lo hubiera imaginado, hace dos días rechazaste mi invitación a cenar y míranos hoy.

–Hace dos días no estábamos casados, Seiya.

–Cierto, pero sé que tarde o temprano habrías aceptado mi invitación, Bombón.

–Deberíamos seguir buscando a Darién Chiba -dije tomado un poco más de vino.

–¿Por qué siempre que te sientes incomoda cambias el tema de conversación?

–No olvides que estamos aquí en una misión.

–Lo sé, no dejas de decirlo todo el tiempo.

–Entonces sabes tan bien como yo que debemos de buscar a Chiba, seguramente debe de estar en alguna parte del hotel.

–A esta hora tal vez este en su habitación encerrado y por eso no lo hemos visto.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

–Bueno, considerando que llego solo y Aino salió a ver un espectáculo, tal vez se encuentre en su habitación con alguna mujer.

–Tal vez… pero por lo que dice el expediente de Chiba, no me parece que sea de la clase de hombres que salga con todas las mujeres que se le crucen en su camino.

–El hombre está solo, Bombón. Su esposa murió de cáncer hace un año, su hija está en un internado en Londres… Créeme, cuando alguien está solo, hace muchas cosas con tal de olvidarse de la soledad.

Seiya suspiro profundamente y por la forma en que me mira, pareciera que sabe muy bien de lo que habla. Entre la noche en que termine con Seiya hasta el día en que nos reencontramos hace un año, pasaron cinco años durante los cuales corte todos los lazos que me unían con las personas que me conocieron en Kioto, a excepción de mis padres. Durante ese tiempo no supe nada de la vida de Seiya y nunca hemos hablado de lo que fue de ambos mientras estuvimos lejos, salvo lo que lógicamente deducimos, pasamos algún tiempo en entrenamiento antes de convertirnos en Agentes.

Pero por lo que dijo, algo me dice que yo tengo que ver en lo que quiso decir con esas palabras. Aunque la soledad que haya llegado a sentir, no se compara en nada a la que yo he vivido todos estos años.

–Hay que seguir buscando a Chiba para salir de dudas, podríamos ir al casino tal como sugirió Taiki.

–Sí, es una buena idea.

Pagamos la cuenta de la cena y caminamos hacia el casino, el lugar estaba lleno y recorrimos el lugar buscando a Chiba pero no lo vimos por ninguna parte, así que decidimos pasar un rato ahí por si más tarde aparece. Seiya consiguió algunas fichas y fuimos a la mesa de la ruleta en donde estaban sentadas un par de personas…

–¿Cómo se supone que se juega esto, Seiya? Lo único que se jugar es el póker.

–Es fácil, Bombón, solo tienes que poner las fichas sobre uno de los números y esperar a que a que en la ruleta aparezca el numero que escogiste.

–¿Y ya?

–Básicamente sí –dijo Seiya entregándome una ficha –Vamos. Inténtalo, Bombón.

Seiya me dio una ficha y yo me puse a ver los números que estaban sobre la mesa que van del 1 al 36, escogí el 20 y ahí puse mi ficha. Se cerraron las apuestas y giraron la ruleta, cuando la bola se detuvo en el número 20 y conseguí las ganancias de la mesa.

Nunca pensé que iba a ganar algo de dinero apostando aquí, pero me emocione tanto por esto que brinque a los brazos de Seiya y lo besé. Él realmente se sorprendió por lo que hice y yo aun más cuando se me paso la emoción y fui consciente de lo que hice…

–Lo siento… –susurre separándome de él.

–No te disculpes, Bombón, sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras –dijo él aclarándose un poco la garganta –¿Quieres escoger un numero otra vez?

–No, gracias. Quiero ir por un trago.

–Puedes pedirle a un mesero que te lo traiga.

––Prefiero ir yo. No tardo…

Me aleje de la mesa de la ruleta y camine hasta el bar que estaba más al fondo, me acerque a la barra a pedir un tequila doble que me tome de un solo trago y ordene otro.

¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué rayos tuve que besar a Seiya? Esto está mal, tengo solo unas horas en Las Vegas y ya lo bese dos veces. Creo que en lugar de estar aquí debería subir e irme a dormir, estoy cansada por el viaje, no pienso con claridad y por eso estoy haciendo cosas sin sentido ¡Justamente eso es lo que me pasa! ¡Necesito irme a dormir!

Me tome mi segundo tequila de la noche, lo pague y camine de regreso a la mesa de la ruleta a avisarle a Seiya que me iré a descansar. Apenas me había alejado un par de metros del bar cuando alguien choco contra mí y derramo sobre mi vestido la copa que traía…

–¡Lo lamento mucho, señorita!

–Descuide, no es nada…-dije levantando la vista y para mi sorpresa, el hombre frente a mi es Darién Chiba.

–En verdad, discúlpeme por arruinar su vestido.

–No se preocupe, afortunadamente no es mi vestido favorito –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Descuide, fue un accidente.

–Aun así, con gusto me encargare de la tintorería de su vestido, señorita…

–Serena… Serena Kou –dije tendiéndole la mano ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué dije Kou cuando iba a usar Tsukino-Kou?

–Darién Chiba, mucho gusto –dijo él estrechando mi mano con la suya.

–Igualmente. E insisto, no te preocupes por mi vestido, no es nada.

–Al menos déjame invitarte una copa para disculparme –dijo Darién con una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto vio la argolla de matrimonio en mi mano izquierda –Perdona, no me había dado cuenta…

–Oh, no pasa nada. Esto es más un adorno que otra cosa –dije mostrando la argolla.

–En verdad, no quisiera causarte problemas con tu esposo.

–No te preocupes, está muy entretenido jugando y no me extrañara. Y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Darién, podríamos ir por esa copa que mencionabas hace un momento, a mi esposo no le importara que este unos momentos con un amigo.

–Siendo así, entonces vamos por esa copa.

Camine de regreso al bar con Darién y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba libre, se acerco un mesero a tomar nuestra orden: él pidió un whisky y yo tequila. Sin duda tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarme a él…

–¿Estás en la ciudad de vacaciones, Darién?

–Digamos que si, una amiga me convenció de venir a Las Vegas pero obviamente se está divirtiendo por allí sin mí.

–No me imagino que clase de amiga es como para que haga que te pierdas la diversión.

–Pero si no hubiese sido por eso, no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, Serena –dijo él cuando el mesero volvió con nuestras bebidas y las dejo en la mesa –¿También estas aquí de vacaciones?

–Podría decirse, pero en realidad vine a la ciudad para asistir a la subasta de joyas que se realizara el fin de semana aquí.

–Entonces nos veremos el sábado, también asistiré a la subasta.

–¿En verdad? Sera un gusto verte allí –dije tomando un poco de mi bebida –¿Alguna pieza en especial que te interese de las que subastaran?

–En realidad no, solo busco algo que sea especial para obsequiarle a Rini... es mi hija.

–Tiene un lindo nombre. Es afortunada de que le vayas a dar un regalo de ese tipo, Darién, no cualquier padre regala a sus hijas joyas caras.

–Ella es la única familia que tengo en el mundo y solo quiero darle lo mejor –dijo bebiendo de su copa –Hay alguna pieza que te interese de la subasta?

–Sí, hay un diamante que me gustaría tener… el Cristal de Plata.

–Vaya, si que sabes lo que quieres, Serena, el Cristal de Plata cuesta una fortuna.

–Lo sé, afortunadamente puedo darme el lujo de pagar por el por mi trabajo. Soy diseñadora de joyas y esa es una pieza que realmente que quisiera tener en mi colección.

–Espero que lo puedas obtener, por lo que sé hay muchas personas interesadas en obtenerlo.

–Cierto, por ejemplo Tuxedo Mask –dije bebiendo de mi tequila.

–¿Tuxedo Mask? –dijo Darién realmente sorprendido, desapareció la expresión amable de su rostro.

–Sí, el famoso ladrón de joyas. Desde que llegue a la ciudad he escuchado rumores que dicen que posiblemente trate de robarlo.

––Es lo que dicen… –respondió él con seriedad antes de terminar su trajo –Discúlpame, Serena, pero tengo que retirarme. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

–Lo mismo digo. Espero que nos veamos nuevamente antes de la subasta, Darién.

–Lo mismo espero –dijo Darién poniéndose de pie –No sé preocupe por las bebidas que corren por mi cuenta. Hasta luego, señora Kou.

–Nos vemos, Darién.

Darién me sonrió brevemente antes de retirarse, me tome lo que quedaba de mi copa mientras lo veía alejarse y para mi sorpresa, Seiya paso a su lado.

Sin duda, Darién Chiba es un hombre muy interesante, todo el tiempo se mostro muy amable y se comporto como un caballero, pero definitivamente lo incomode al hablar de Tuxedo Mask ¿Por qué? Voy a tener que ponerle especial atención para averiguar el porqué de su reacción, ¿se puso así porque él ha estado presente en los robos de Tuxedo Mask? ¿o Darién Chiba es Tuxedo Mask?

–¿Cómo te fue con Chiba, Bombón? –pregunto Seiya mientras se sentaba frente a mí en la mesa.

–¿Cómo sabes que estaba con él?

–Me preocupe por ti ya que tardaste en volver, además vi que se despedían cuando llegue aquí a buscarte ¿Averiguaste algo?

–Bueno, él si es todo un caballero.

–¿Algo más aparte de los modales de Chiba?

–Definitivamente no le gusta hablar de Tuxedo Mask.

–¿Crees que sea él?

–Posiblemente por su reacción. De lo que estoy segura es que Chiba sabe más de Tuxedo Mask de lo que aparece en los diarios.

–Con mayor razón habrá que vigilarlo. Hay que comunicar a Tenoh lo que averiguaste.

–De acuerdo, de todas formas ya estaba por subir a la suite. Si quieres quédate a jugar otro rato.

–Prefiero irme a descansar, mañana será un largo día. Pero antes, hay que ir a cambiar nuestras ganancias –dijo Seiya mostrándome varias fichas que traía en su mano.

–¿Nuestras?

–Sí, tienes que recibir lo que ganaste en tu primera apuesta en Las Vegas.

Salimos del bar y fuimos a cambiar las fichas por dinero. El total era de 3, 085 dólares, de los cuales a mi me correspondían 1,420 dólares, nada mal para la primer noche en la ciudad.

Subimos nuevamente a la suite y llamamos a la Agente Tenoh, comunicándole a detalle cómo fue mi encuentro con Darién Chiba…

–Sin duda es muy extraña la reacción de Chiba cuando empezó a hablar de Tuxedo Mask, Tsukino.

–Lo sé, habrá que acercarnos lo más posible a él para averiguar que oculta.

–Bien, pero asegúrense de no presionarlo demasiado. Si se siente amenazado, ni siquiera querrá conversar de nuevo con ustedes.

–Descuida, yo me encargare de él. Lo que sea que Chiba sepa, lo averiguare –dije firmemente.

–Contamos con ustedes. Buen trabajo. Seguiremos en contacto –dijo Haruka terminando la llamada.

–No me gusta nada esto, Bombón. Si realmente Darién Chiba es Tuxedo Mask, es peligroso que estés cerca de él.

–Se cuidarme sola, Seiya –dije mientras caminaba hasta mi maleta –Descuida, estaré bien.

–¿Y si se da cuenta de qué eres una agente encubierta?

–No tiene por qué darse cuenta. ¡No te pongas paranoico! –dije mientras sacaba de mi maleta mi pijama.

–¡Me preocupo por tu seguridad, Bombón! –dijo Seiya siguiéndome –¡No quiero que te pase nada malo!

–Soy una agente muy bien entrenada, he estado en misiones de mayor peligro que esta y aquí sigo. Así que descuida que voy a estar bien.

Sin decir nada más, pase a su lado y entre al baño para cambiarme. ¿Y ahora que le pasa a Seiya? Entiendo que se preocupa por mi seguridad, pero me habla como si está fuera mi primer misión y no supiera que hacer. De verdad que cada momento que pasa lo comprendo menos.

Me quite los zapatos y mi vestido y me puse mi pijama: una blusa de tirantes rosa y un pantalón de algodón con estampado de conejos. Compartiendo la misma habitación con Seiya, por ningún motivo me pondré lencería francesa o pequeños camisones de seda, por más que lo provoque para molestarlo, no estoy tan loca para arriesgarme con sexys atuendos.

Me tome mi tiempo lavando mi rostro, cepillándome los dientes y mi largo cabello, ahora fui yo la que se tardo demasiado en el baño. Una vez lista para irme a dormir, salí del baño y Seiya me miro con una sonrisa divertida.

–Linda pijama, Bombón. No creí que aun te gustaban esas pijamas.

–¿No creerás que me iba a poner un lencería sexy contigo aquí?

–No, pero me pareces mucho más sexy así que con lencería –dijo Seiya entrando en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Tome mi bolso buscando mi celular y nuevamente vi la cajita que me dio Seiya. Lo reconozco, cada que la tengo en mis manos, me entra una enorme curiosidad por saber que hay dentro, pero simplemente no me atrevo a abrirla. Quizás abra esta caja mañana. Volví a guardar la cajita en mi bolso y saque mi celular, programe el despertador para levantarme temprano y lo deje en el buro a mi izquierda junto con el bolso, justo cuando escuche que la puerta del baño se abría.

Levante la mirada para verlo y me tope con que Seiya solamente está usando unos bóxers negros.

–Por favor dime que esa no es tu pijama.

–Sabes que odio las pijamas, Bombón.

–¡Ese no es pretexto para que andes solo así!

–Con el calor que está haciendo y que me gusta dormir con menos que esto, agradece que no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

–Estando contigo, siempre estoy incomoda.

–Vamos, Bombón, estoy cansado y no quiero que sigamos discutiendo –dijo Seiya acercándose a la cama.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? Habíamos acordado que dormirías en el sillón.

–Y eso voy a hacer, pero ¿podrías darme al menos una almohada?

–Uhh… claro.

Le di una almohada y una sabana de la cama, las cuales acomodo en el sillón más largo haciendo una improvisada cama en donde se acostó. Apague la luz y me acosté en la enorme cama, demasiado grande para mi sola mientras Seiya trata de acomodarse en el sillón…

Ojala no me arrepienta de lo que voy a hacer.

–Seiya… te concedo la mitad de la cama.

–¿De verdad? –respondió él sorprendido.

–Considerando que mañana nos espera un largo día y necesitamos dormir bien, obviamente no lo lograras si estas incomodo en ese sillón.

Seiya se levanto del sillón y se acostó a mi derecha, cubriéndonos con las sabanas cuidando de no tocarme. Se puso de lado mirándome con una sonrisa.

–Gracias, Bombón.

–De nada. Buenas noches –dije girándome dándole la espalda y cerré mis ojos dispuesta a dormir.

–Bombón…

–¿Sí?

–Si quieres puedes darme un beso de buenas noches.

–¿Por qué rayos querría hacer eso?

–Mmm… tal vez porque soy tu esposo, me preocupo por ti y no quiero que te pase nada a pesar de que se que puedes cuidarte sola. Para agradecerme que he cumplido muy bien nuestro acuerdo hasta ahora y lo seguiré haciendo. O para…

–¿Para qué te calles y me dejes dormir? –pregunte interrumpiéndolo.

–Sí, también por eso.

Me gire en la cama quedando frente a él mirándolo, me acerque a él y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, brevemente antes de retirarme, sintiendo aun la sensación de sus dulces labios con los míos. Me acerque otra vez a Seiya y me recibió con los labios entre abiertos, nos besamos lentamente por unos momentos hasta que me separe de él y me acomode dándole la espalda…

–Que duermas bien, Bombón.

–Descansa, Seiya.

Sabiendo que Seiya esta tan cerca de mí, recordando todas noches que pase a su lado compartiendo una cama, durmiendo entre sus brazos y despertando en ellos me está costando más trabajo del que imagine poder dormirme a pesar de lo agotada que me siento.

No deje de repetirme hasta el cansancio que si me encuentro a su lado en este momento, es nada más porque atraparemos a Tuxedo Mask. Eso me sirvió ya que después de mucho rato finalmente el sueño se está apoderando de mí, pero no sin que lograra olvidar el dulce sabor de los labios de Seiya que aun se encuentran en los míos…

* * *

_Serena se nos esta apiadando de Seiya, ya lo dejo dormir en la cama! Y ni que decir de esos besos Pero la pregunta del millón: realmente Darién estara involucrado con Tuxedo Mask? Sera él?_

_Lo que es cierto, es que aun faltan por aparecer el resto de los sospechosos y aun hay más cosas que descubrir, así que todo puede pasar..._

_Pero bueno, por la temporada y cuestiones de tiempo, les aviso que no actualizare hasta ENERO, así que hasta entonces sabremos que sucedera._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan._

_Les mando un gran saludo a cada una de ustedes, saben que las quiero! Mis mejores deseos a todas, realmente espero que estas fechas se la pasen muy bien en compañia de sus seres queridos. __**Feliz Navidad y un muy prospero Año Nuevo!  
**__  
XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y El Deseo de la Luna!**__ Hoy actualizo __**Sombras del Destino y El Deseo de la Luna**_

_Ah! y tambien subi un fic navideño __**Solo tu**__ Realmente espero que lo disfruten!_


	5. El Origen De Todas Las Cosas

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy muy contenta de que las haya gustado el capitulo anterior! _

_Yo sé chicas, no tengo perdon alguno al tardarme tanto en actualizar por aqui, pero bueno, por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**El Origen de Todas las Cosas**

El zumbido de la alarma de mi celular me despertó, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, estire mi brazo y apague la alarma. Necesito dormir al menos cinco minutos más. La última vez que vi el reloj anoche eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y no podía dormir. Solo a mí se me ocurre compartir mi cama con Seiya Kou.

Sentí la luz del sol sobre mis ojos, así que busque la sabana para cubrir mi rostro, pero siento algo alrededor de mi cintura…

Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que hay un brazo rodeándome. Gire mi rostro y vi detrás de mí a Seiya aun dormido estrechándome contra su cuerpo, nuestras piernas están entrelazadas y está invadiendo completamente mi espacio personal. ¿En donde quedo su promesa de no tocarme?

–Seiya… ¡Seiya, despierta!

Él ni siquiera abrió los ojos y simplemente me estrecho aun más hacia él. Moví mi cuerpo tratando de separarme de él y levantarme pero no me lo permite, me abraza con más fuerza como si fuera un niño y yo un muñeco de peluche. Igual que cuando estábamos juntos…

–_Flashback_–

–_¡Despierta Seiya! ¡Ya es muy tarde! –dije tratando de levantarme de la cama, pero me estrechaba más a él impidiéndome moverme mientras fingía roncar –¡Tú no roncas, Seiya! ¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo a clase! _

–U_hh… Buenos días, Bombón –dijo él abriendo los ojos y me besó._

–_¿Estás consciente de que voy a reprobar el semestre por tu culpa? _

–_Eso no es cierto y menos si yo puedo evitarlo._

–_Entonces libérame para que pueda irme._

–_¿Es necesario?_

–_Absolutamente._

_Seiya movió su brazo, le di un pequeño beso me levante rápidamente de la cama buscando mi ropa por la habitación. Me vestí deprisa mientras él me contemplaba aun acostado._

–_Odio que siempre te tengas que ir corriendo. ¿Cuándo será el día en que al menos vayamos a desayunar tranquilamente? _

–_Cuando compres un despertador y nos levantáramos más temprano. Tal vez deba comprarte uno para tu cumpleaños._

–_Preferiría que te quedaras conmigo. Aun es temprano._

–_No es cierto. Hoy tengo que llegar a tiempo a clase, Seiya. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de ir a mi dormitorio y darme un baño, cambiarme de ropa…_

–_Sabes que puedes hacer todo eso aquí, Bombón._

–_¿Y exponerme a que me espié en el baño el pervertido de Rubeus? No gracias –dije terminando de vestirme, Seiya me tomo la mano mientras se sentaba en la cama y me sentó en sus piernas._

–_Entonces mudémonos juntos._

–_¿Qué? –dije realmente sorprendida _–_¿Lo dices enserio?_

–_Sí, salgamos al fin de los dormitorios de la Universidad y vivamos en nuestro propio departamento, o en una casa, lo que sea que este cerca._

–_No sé qué decir… ¡es una locura, Seiya! Ni siquiera tenemos un año juntos._

–_Ya lo sé, pero lo nuestro es muy importante para mí, bombón. Lo que siento por ti es algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna chica, sabes que te amo y quiero estar contigo._

–_Yo también, pero vivir juntos es un gran paso… _

–_¡Vamos, Bombón! Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo… bueno, no todavía._

_Puse mi mano en su mejilla contemplando la linda sonrisa que me regala _–_Te amo, Seiya ¿pero no crees que estamos yendo muy rápido? Entre las clases y tus entrenamientos… lo que deberíamos hacer primero es aprobar este semestre y que tú ganes el campeonato de futbol. Después hablamos de mudarnos juntos…_

–_Solo dime que si, Bombón. No tenemos que mudarnos ahora, podemos esperar hasta que termine el semestre ¿Qué dices?_

–_Si viviremos juntos al terminar el semestre, entonces digo que si –dije con una sonrisa besándolo –Pero te advierto que tiene si vamos a vivir juntos quiero una casa grande y un perro._

–_¿Un perro?_

–_Sí, sabes que nunca he tenido mascotas y quiero un perro._

–_¡Entonces tendrás un perro, bombón! Todo lo que quieras, menos pintar la casa de rosa._

–_P__ero se vería muy linda, Seiya ¡por favor! –dije volviendo a besarlo._

–_No me harás cambiar de opinión hasta que nos casemos._

–_Vas muy rápido, Seiya. Aun no vivimos juntos y ya estás hablando de matrimonio._

–_Desde que te conocí, supe hasta donde quería llegar contigo, Bombón –dijo él recorriendo con sus labios mi cuello y empezó a desabrochar mi blusa, besando mi piel a medida que quedaba al descubierto –Tan solo piénsalo… sería lindo tener un pequeño bomboncito con su cabello rubio corriendo por la casa, yo le enseñaría a jugar futbol… _

–_En verdad vas muy rápido, Seiya… _

–_Creí que te gustaba que fuera rápido, Bombón._

–_Mejor concentremos en este momento –dije quitándome la blusa y lo volví a besar mientras nos volvíamos a recostar en la cama._

–_¿No tenias prisa por llevar a tu clase?_

–_Ya conseguiré los apuntes después…_

–_Fin del Flashback_–

¿Por qué sigo pensando en el pasado y más cuando ninguno de esos planes se realizaron? Ese Seiya era una completa ilusión y el actual es un sinvergüenza de lo peor.

Trate de levantarme nuevamente de la cama, pero Seiya nuevamente me abrazo con más fuerza tratando de impedir que me mueva. Moví su brazo tratando de liberarme, pero cuando él trato de aprisionarme nuevamente, moví mi brazo y con mi codo golpee su estomago, alcance a escuchar cómo salía el aire de sus pulmones.

Me levante de la cama rápidamente, Seiya abrió los ojos con la expresión de dolor plasmada en su rostro.

–¡Maldición, Bombón! ¿Qué te sucede? –dijo Seiya levantándose de la cama –¿Por qué me golpeaste?

–¡Porque te lo merecías! ¡Me prometiste que no me tocarías!

–¡Pero si no te he tocado!

–¡Estabas abrazándome! ¡Me di cuenta cuando desperté!

–¡Ni siquiera era consciente de que te estaba abrazando!

–Típico de ti, sabía muy bien que no cumplirías con tu promesa.

–Te demostrare que cumpliré con mi palabra, bombón –dijo Seiya acercándose, se detuvo frente a mí extendiendo su mano a mi rostro, pero la mantuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia sin tocarme, solo me miro a los ojos –No descansare hasta que vuelvas a confiar en mi otra vez.

–Eso no va a pasar y no tengo por qué seguir escuchándote –dije dándole la espalda, me dirigí al closet y saque la ropa que me pondré hoy.

–¡Porque siempre tienes que huir cuando la conversación se trata de nosotros!

–Yo no estoy huyendo. Se hace tarde para el almuerzo con Mina Aino y quiero darme una ducha –dije caminando al baño, pero Seiya se paro frente la puerta impidiéndome pasar –Muévete, Seiya.

–No hasta que me escuches.

–Ya he escuchado demasiado de ti.

–Sabes que no ganas nada poniendo esa enorme barrera para separarme de ti. Pensé que después de anoche…

–No confundas las cosas, Seiya. Anoche lo único que hice fue darle un lugar cómodo para dormir a mi compañero de trabajo, nada más.

–¿Y ese beso de buenas noches?

–Solo fue un beso sin importancia.

–Pues yo si sentí muchas cosas cuando me besaste y te conozco muy bien para que también sentiste lo mismo que yo. Detrás de la fachada de la súper agente Tsukino sigue estando la chica que se enamoro de mí. A mí no me engañas, Bombón.

–En primer lugar, la chica que se enamoro de ti desapareció hace seis años y lo único que siento ahora por ti es odio y desprecio. Y ahora quítate que no pienso llegar tarde a ese desayuno por tu culpa.

Seiya me miro fijamente por unos momentos y al final se movió lejos de la puerta del baño, entre y cerré con llave dando un portazo. Me recargue en la puerta mientras una lágrima escapaba de mis ojos, la limpie rápidamente y respire profundamente con tal de no comenzar a llorar.

Maldita sea, me siento como si hubiera regresado a Kioto hace seis años. Seiya Kou es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida, lo desterré de mi corazón ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Es que acaso soy tonta? No, obviamente no soy ninguna tonta, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que Seiya trate de atravesar la barrera que tengo contra Seiya, solo así sobreviviré estos días estando tan cerca de él y no subiré el primer avión de regreso a Japón hasta que termine la misión.

Me metí en la ducha, dejando que el agua borrara cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Seiya. Me puse un vestido blanco, en corte imperio con bordados de flores, que me llega a la altura de la rodilla y unas sandalias. Pensé en recogerme el cabello, pero para verme algo diferente a como luzco usualmente lo deje suelto con las puntas ligeramente onduladas y el maquillaje muy natural.

Cuando salí del baño, me di cuenta de que Seiya no estaba en la suite. Son las 9:42 am y el desayuno con Mina es a las 10, supongo que debió de haber dado una vuelta por el hotel antes de que nos reunamos con ella. Ojala llegue a tiempo. Tome mi bolso y saque la cartera y el celular para meterlo en uno más pequeño, pero nuevamente me tope con la cajita que Seiya me dio en el avión. Definitivamente no voy a abrir esa caja por más curiosidad tenga de saber que hay adentro. La tomé y la avente en el fondo del closet, no quiero volver a verla.

Salí de la suite y al llegar a los elevadores, para mi sorpresa me encontré con Darién, que también estaba sorprendido de verme en cuanto entre al cubo del elevador. Parece que tengo una segunda oportunidad para acercarme a él y averiguar lo que sepa sobre Tuxedo Mask.

–No esperaba volver a verla tan pronto, señora Kou.

–Pensé que anoche habíamos acordado en que me dirías Serena, Darién. Por favor, dime Serena.

–Muy bien, Serena.

–Espero que tus amigas no te abandonen también el día de hoy.

–De hecho voy a reunirme con ellas para desayunar. No me digas que tu esposo sigue entretenido en el casino y aun no te ha extrañado.

–No, él… anda por allí. Lo veré en un rato.

–No quisiera entrometerme, Serena, pero… ¿sucedió algo entre tu esposo y tú?

–Nada de qué preocuparse, fue una mañana como cualquier otra entre nosotros –dije con una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo va a funcionar la cuartada de recién casados cuando Seiya y yo vivimos peleando? ¿En que estaba pensando Luna al asignarnos a esta misión?

–Bueno, si quieres hablar o ir a tomar un trago…

–Te lo agradezco, Darién –dije mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador y ambos salimos hacia el lobby.

–¡Bombón!

Voltee y vi a Seiya de pie junto a una de las fuentes, vistiendo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones color arena. Se acerco hacia Darién y yo, tome su mano y lo mire con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Por más que odie a Seiya, debemos de hacerle creer al mundo que somos una feliz pareja de recién casados.

–Aquí estabas, cariño, empezaba a preocuparme por ti. Permíteme presentarte a un amigo, Darién Chiba… Darién, él es Seiya Kou, mi esposo.

–Mucho gusto, Darién –dijo Seiya estrechando su mano con la de él.

–Igualmente. Eres afortunado de tener una mujer tan adorable como Serena.

–Lo sé, nunca dejo de agradecer por el día en que la conocí.

–Espero que me disculpen pero tengo que irme, se me hace tarde. Fue un gusto conocerte, Seiya. Hasta luego, Serena.

–Hasta luego… –dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Darién se retiraba. Al ya no verlo, solté la mano de Seiya –Pensé que no ibas a aparecer a tiempo. Se iba a ver muy mal que solamente yo llegara al desayuno con Mina.

–¿Eso significa que me extrañaste, Bombón?

–En tus sueños, Kou.

–Generalmente así es… Sabes que para que nuestro trabajo funcione, debemos de parecer como felices recién casados.

–Lo sé perfectamente bien. No tienes que recordármelo.

–Creí que si y más después de lo ocurrido esta mañana.

–Solamente deje clara la situación entre nosotros, para evitar futuros malentendidos.

–Bien, entonces aclarado eso, podemos empezar a trabajar ¿Qué tal si vamos ya a ese desayuno? –dijo Seiya extendiendo su brazo frente a mi sin tocarme, pero no lo tome –En verdad no fui consciente de lo que hice, Bombón, y espero que comprendas que al estar dormido y no ser consciente de mis movimientos, eso pueda ser pasado por alto en nuestro acuerdo.

–Creo que podre pasarlo por esta vez, pero espero que no abuses de la situación, si no los diez mil se convertirán en veinte mil.

–Descuida, eso no pasara. Entonces ¿nos vamos?

Tome del brazo a Seiya y caminamos hacia el restaurante que nos había dicho Mina que nos reuniéramos con ella. Anoche había mucha gente por todas partes en el hotel, incluso cuando Seiya y yo subimos para irnos a dormir era casi la una de la mañana y el lugar estaba abarrotado. Hoy el panorama es completamente distinto, apenas se ven algunas personas que van hacia las piscinas y los restaurantes. Había escuchado que la vida de la gente en Las Vegas es durante la noche, pero no esperaba que pocas personas disfrutaran de la ciudad de día.

Llegamos al restaurante poco después de las 10, el lugar se veía medio lleno pero aun así no logramos ver a Mina. El capitán del lugar se acerco a nosotros. Ya es hora de trabajar.

–¡Buenos días! ¿Mesa para dos?

–En realidad, nos está esperando la señorita Aino.

–Por supuesto. Síganme por favor.

Seguimos al capitán que nos llevo hasta una terraza privada que da hacia una de las fuentes principales del hotel, allí vimos en una mesa redonda a Mina charlando amenamente con Lita y para nuestra sorpresa, con ellas se encontraba Darién Chiba. Esto resultara mejor que nuestra pequeña conversación en el elevador.

–¡Serena! ¡Seiya! –grito Mina emocionada al vernos –¡Qué gusto que estén aquí!

–Es un placer verte nuevamente, Mina –dijo Seiya dándole un pequeño beso en la mano a Mina, lo mismo hizo con Lita –Pero siéntense, por favor.

Seiya retiro una silla junto a Mina en donde me senté y Seiya se sentó a un lado de Darién.

–En un momento más les tomaran su orden –dijo el capitán dejándonos el menú.

–Gracias…

–Ellos son de quienes te hablábamos, Darién… Serena y Seiya Kou –dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

–De hecho, ya tengo el gusto de conocerlos.

–¿En serio? Había escuchado que el mundo era pequeño, pero no pensé que tanto –dijo Mina –¿De dónde se conocen?

–Bueno, hace un rato Serena me presento a Seiya. A ella la conocí anoche en el casino debido a un pequeño accidente.

–En verdad no puedo dejarte solo, Darién. Debiste de haber venido con Lita y yo a la fiesta de Sigfrey y Roy.

–¿Sigfrey y Roy? –dije sorprendida –¿Los de los tigres?

–Sí, son viejos amigos nuestros desde hace años. Es una tradición que siempre que estoy en la ciudad hacen una fiesta, pero lamentablemente Darién se está volviendo el señor antisocial y no quiere ir a fiestas. Todo por culpa de ese tal Tuxedo Mask.

–¿El ladrón de joyas?

–El mismo, parece que tenemos muy mala suerte y nos ha tocado toparnos con él en varias ocasiones. Es algo que me pone muy nerviosa.

–No deberíamos hablar de este tipo de cosas, Mina. No queremos arruinar el desayuno hablando de algo así –dijo Darién tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación –Además, me estabas contado hace unos momentos que Serena quería realizar un diseño de joyas para ti y Lita.

–Sí, así es. ¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco de tu trabajo, Serena?

Empecé a contarles sobre qué consiste mi supuesto trabajo de diseñadora de joyas, mientras ordenábamos la comida y la conversación empezó a girar en torno a que nos dedicábamos Seiya y yo, al igual que hablamos sobre el trabajo de Darién, Lita y Mina, y unas anécdotas que ella ha tenido en las filmaciones de sus películas. Tengo que reconocerlo, Chiba fue muy hábil para evitar que siguiera la conversación sobre Tuxedo Mask, aunque eso no impidió que hablara un poco sobre su vida, al igual que lo hicieron Lita y Mina. Pero hay algo que aun no comprendo ¿Por qué le incomoda tanto a Darién hablar de Tuxedo Mask?

Después de haber terminado de comer, nos quedamos un rato más platicando mientras tomábamos café y algunos cocteles, lo cual nos está ayudando mucho para entrar a su círculo de amistades; pero lo curioso fue hablamos como si fuéramos viejos amigos que no se veían desde hace algún tiempo. O al menos así me siento, especialmente con Mina y Lita. Espero que ellas no estén involucradas con Tuxedo Mask.

–Pero sin duda lo mejor fue ver el rostro del director al hacerle esa broma –comento Mina entre risas –Y aunque valió la pena, se desquito haciéndonos filmar al día siguiente en medio de una horrible tormenta, y con lo mucho que odio que llueva…

–¿Enserio? Pues a mí me fascina la lluvia –dijo Seiya.

–¿Y por qué?

–Porque conocí a Bombón una tarde lluviosa.

Voltee a ver sorprendida a Seiya por lo que dijo ¡no puedo creer que haya dicho eso! ¡Como se le ocurrió hablar de una historia nuestra que si es real!

–¿En verdad? Cuéntenos como se conocieron –dijo Lita.

–Bueno… hace ya tantos años de eso que apenas y lo recuerdo –dije con una pequeña sonrisa. No quiero seguir recordando ese día.

–¡Oh, vamos Serena! –dijo Mina –Entonces cuéntanos tu, Seiya ¿cómo se conocieron?

–De acuerdo. Fue hace cinco años…

–Seis… –dije corrigiéndolo –Hace seis años nos conocimos, cariño.

–Es verdad, seis años. En aquel entonces estábamos en la Universidad, yo jugaba en el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela y Bombón vivía atrapada entre sus clases, libros y demás cosas, así que no coincidíamos mucho. Pero una tarde yo estaba en la cafetería con unos amigos, afuera había una horrible tormenta y de repente entro Bombón empapada acompañada de tres de chicas. Sus amigas estaban igual de empapadas que ella y se quejaban de que sus peinados y la ropa estaban arruinados, pero ella no, sonreía como si fuera un hermoso día de primavera. Pasaron cerca de nuestra mesa, todas voltearon a verme, excepto Bombón. Se dirigieron a la única mesa libre del lugar que estaba cerca de la ventana, al otro lado de cafetería y…

–_Flashback_–

–_¡No vuelvo a confiar en el pronóstico del tiempo! Habían dicho que iba a ser un día soleado y nada más alejado de la realidad –se quejo Esmeralda mientras Melisa, Kakyuu y yo nos sentábamos en la mesa._

–_Para empezar, fue tu idea venir aquí –replico Melisa –Tú querías ver a Rubeus._

–_No me echen la culpa, además no eras tú la que decía que lograría una cita con Alan –dijo Esmeralda._

–_Pues sí, pero…_

–_Mejor dejen de discutir por eso y vamos a ordenar algo que me muero de hambre._

–_¡Hay Serena! ¡Siempre pensando en comida! –dijo Kakyuu con una sonrisa divertida._

–_Será porque la comida es más necesaria que los chicos._

–_Yo no diría eso si fuera tu, en especial cuando Seiya Kou está mirando hacia acá y no mueve la mirada de ti –dijo Melisa moviendo discretamente la cabeza en su dirección. Voltee y lo vi sentado con Rubeus y Alan mirando en nuestra dirección._

–_Por favor… él es de la clase de chicos que cambia de novia como si fueran calcetines y no me interesa ser la siguiente en su lista. Además ni es mi tipo._

–_Pues a mí me parece que si tienen mucho en común –dijo Esmeralda –Ven con Melisa y yo a saludarlos._

–_No, gracias…_

–_¡Vamos Serena! Debes de divertirte un poco –dijo Melisa insistiendo. Mire a Kakyuu pidiendo ayuda._

–_Ya, chicas. Si Serena no quiere ir, no la obliguen…_

–_Pues tú te lo pierdes. Vamos, Esmeralda –dijo Melisa y ambas se levantaron de nuestra para ir hacia donde estaban Rubeus, Alan y Seiya. _

–_Nunca comprenderé que le ven Melisa y Esmeralda a esos tipos._

–_Supongo que lo mismo que todas las chicas de la Universidad._

–_El que estén en el equipo de futbol americano no los hace los hombres más guapos del planeta, Kakyuu_

–_Díselo a ellas y haber si lo comprenden. Voy por nuestros cafés ¿quieres algo más, Serena?_

–_Si hay pastel de chocolate, me podrías traer una rebanada._

–_Seguro. No tardo._

_Kakyuu se levanto y fue por nuestras cosas, me quede viendo por la ventana como llovía hasta que unos momentos después noté que dejaban un vaso de café a mi lado y mi rebanada de pastel. Voltee y en lugar de ver a Kakyuu frente a mí, estaba Seiya sentado con un café frente a él y mirándome con una sonrisa._

–_Disculpa, pero allí estaba sentada mi amiga._

–_Lo sé, pero fue ella quien me dejo sentarme aquí._

_Voltee a buscar a Kakyuu con la mirada y la vi sentada donde unos compañeros de nuestra clase. La mire pidiéndole una explicación y ella solo me miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros._

–_Espero que no te moleste mi compañía, Bombón._

–_Preferiría más la de mis amigas. Y no me llamo, Bombón._

–_Sé que no es tu verdadero nombre, lo cual aun ignoro ya que ninguna de tus amigas me lo dijo. Soy Seiya K…_

–_Ya sé quién eres._

–_Sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo… eso no es justo._

–_¿Y quien dijo que la vida es justa? Fue muy interesante la conversación, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer –dije bebiendo de mi vaso volteando hacia la ventana._

–_¿También tienes cosas importantes que hacer mañana en la noche, Bombón?_

–_¿Disculpa? –dije regresando mi mirada hacia él._

–_¿Te gusta ir al cine? Que pregunta ¡a todo el mundo le gusta ir al cine!_

–_A mí no._

–_¿Cómo que no te gusta ir al cine?_

–_No es que no me guste, pero prefiero ver las películas en mi casa._

–_Eso sin duda es mejor, se disfrutan mejor las películas sin gente hablando y en la comodidad de tu hogar. Entonces, que te parece si vemos mañana una película, o vamos a cenar tu escoges._

–_Gracias por la invitación, pero no me interesa._

–_Pero a mí si me interesas tú, Bombón… Si no quieres salir mañana y decirme tu nombre, bien, pero al menos déjame conocerte un poco más. Esta podría ser nuestra primera cita._

–_El problema aquí es que yo no quiero tener una cita contigo, Seiya._

–_¿Puedo saber por qué tanta antipatía hacia mi persona?_

–_Porque soy consciente del historial que tienes con las chicas de la Universidad y no voy a ser una más de tu lista._

–_No lo eres. Todas las chicas siempre se muestran dispuestas a salir conmigo en la menor oportunidad, excepto tu. Eres diferente a las demás y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Bombón. En cuanto te vi entrar por esa puerta, me di cuenta de eso y me dije "esa chica es especial, quiero que sea mi novia y tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano se convierta en la señora Kou"._

–_¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido? ni siquiera hemos tenido una primera cita y ya estas pensando en casarte conmigo._

–_Soy de las personas que sabe muy bien lo que quiere en la vida. Mira, dame una oportunidad para conocerte y que me conozcas, y si aun así no quieres volver a saber de mí, lo aceptare y no volveré a molestarte. No pierdes nada con intentarlo, Bombón._

–_Bueno, así podre mantenerme ocupada mientras termina la tormenta…_

_Empezamos a hablar sobre las clases, los profesores y demás, aunque al poco rato la conversación se alejo de eso y hablamos de cualquier cosa, desde el clima hasta las cosas que nos gusta hacer y sin fin tonterías más. Sorprendentemente, ambos tenemos más cosas en común de lo que había pensado y no puedo negar que la pasé muy bien a su lado. _

_Lo que más me llamo mi atención fue que no fui consciente de que estuvimos hablando por horas, la tormenta ya había acabado, nuestros amigos nos habían abandonado y prácticamente nos echaron de la cafetería porque ya la iban a cerrar. _

_Ya era de noche, el campus solo era iluminado por las lámparas que había en los jardines y la tenue luz de la Luna que brillaba en lo alto, ni siquiera parecía que hace unas horas había una horrible tormenta. Seiya me acompaño hasta el edificio en donde estaba mi dormitorio_

–_Gracias por acompañarme, Seiya._

–_Fue todo un placer, Bombón… Y bien, ¿cuál es el veredicto? _

–_Pues… _–_dije con una sonrisa mordiendo mi labio _–_Tengo que reconocer que me divertí mucho._

–_¿Significa que aceptaras ir a cenar mañana conmigo?_

–_Yo no he dicho eso._

–_Vaya, algo me decía que dirías eso. Tan solo imagina la escena, tu y yo, mesa para dos, música y vino…_

–_Nunca vas a rendirte ¿verdad?_

–_Y tú nunca dejaras de hacerte la difícil._

–_No me hago la difícil, solo que quiero ser cuidadosa. No me gustaría que me rompieras el corazón._

–_¿Y quien dijo que voy a hacerlo? Además, acabo de tener una revelación. _

–_¿Qué clase de revelación?_

–_Acabo de ver mi futuro y te veo allí… tu y yo juntos._

–_Estoy segura de que eso es lo que le dices a todas las chicas._

–_No, te aseguro que eres a la única a la que se lo he dicho. Eso lo supe desde que te vi entrar en la cafetería, Bombón…_

_Seiya inclino su rostro muy lentamente sin romper contacto visual conmigo y me beso. Mi primer pensamiento fue romper el beso, pero fue muy agradable sentir la calidez de sus labios y abrí mi boca correspondiéndole. Había salido con varios chicos antes pero ninguno me había besado tan bien como lo hacia él, recorriendo mi boca de una manera deliciosa hasta que me separe en busca de aire, dejando mi rostro muy cerca del suyo._

–_Serena…_

–_¿Qué?_

–_Mi nombre es__ Serena…_

–_Tienes un nombre precioso, Bombón –dijo Seiya volviendo a besarme de la misma forma_

–_Fin del Flashback_–

–Después de esa noche nos volvimos inseparables. Aquel día supe que mi futuro estaba con Bombón… y aquí estamos –dijo Seiya volteando a verme, pero me mira de la misma forma en que me miraba hace seis años y eso hizo que me estremeciera por completo.

–¡Oh, qué romántico! –dijo Lita –Se nota que están hechos el uno para el otro.

–Si… esa clase de amor la he visto en pocas parejas –dijo Mina –Realmente espero que su matrimonio dure muchos años más.

–Gracias, nosotros también esperamos eso –dije con una sonrisa sin que Seiya retirara su mirada de mi. Me di cuenta de que Darién, Lita y Mina aun nos seguían viendo y lo único que atine a hacer fue entrelazar mi mano con la de Seiya.

Empezó a sonar un celular y Lita se levanto de la mesa –discúlpenme un momento. ¡Hola Frank! Si, Mina ya está en la ciudad…

–Parece que no puedes tener ni un día libre, Mina.

–Cierto, pero por eso Lita es mi representante y se encarga de todo eso. Y yo que no quería toparme con la prensa después de lo que paso en Nueva York.

–Mina, por favor... –dijo Darién bebiendo un poco de su café.

–Vamos, Darién, no podemos fingir que Tuxedo Mask no existe y menos con todo lo que se dice.

–Lo sé, pero no deberíamos de hablar siempre de él.

–Espero no haberlos molestado con la llamada –dijo Lita sentándose nuevamente a la mesa –Era Frank, nos invitan a la función especial del Cirque Du Soleil de esta noche en el Bellagio. Parece que uno de sus acróbatas se retira y hoy es la última función en la que estará, después harán una fiesta de despedida y quieren que vayas Mina.

–¿En verdad? ¡Qué maravilla! –dijo Mina fascinada –¿Puede acompañarme quien sea, verdad Lita?

–Sabes que si, Mina.

–Muy bien, porque esta vez no permitiré que te nos escapes, Darién. Serena, Seiya, ustedes también deben de acompañarnos.

–Gracias, claro que iremos con gusto.

–¿A qué hora es la función, Lita? –pregunto Darién.

–A las 9:00pm y el evento es de gala.

–¿De gala? Que dilema… solo tengo un vestido de gala para la subasta del sábado.

–¡Eso se soluciona yendo de compras, Serena! –grito Mina –Seiya, no te importa que Lita y yo nos la llevemos esta tarde ¿o sí?

–No, estoy seguro que bombón se divertirá con ustedes.

–Perfecto. Darién y tú podrían hacerse compañía juntos y divertirse haciendo cosas de chicos.

–No suena mal. Creo que podríamos hacer unas apuestas por allí.

Mina le dijo a uno de los meseros que cargaran el desayuno a su cuenta, y pese a la insistencia de Darién y Seiya por que pagaran ellos, no acepto y así los cinco salimos del restaurante. En la entrada, Lita y Mina hablaban de algunas sobre la función de hoy con Darién mientras nos observaban discretamente a Seiya y a mí antes de que mujeres y hombres se separaran por su lado…

–Divierte con las chicas, Bombón.

–Tú también… y no vayas a hacer algo que yo no haría.

–¿Cuándo será el día en que me tengas un poco de confianza?

–Quizás cuando se acabe el mundo –susurre con mi mejor sonrisa –Hay que darnos prisa que nos siguen viendo.

–Lo sé… Bombón ¿puedo…? Es que nos están observando y…

–Bien… Bésame

Seiya inclino su rostro al mío y me beso, solo nuestros labios unidos durante unos segundos antes de que yo me retirara.

–Te veré después, Seiya.

Me aleje de él, me despedí de Darién y camine junto con Mina y Lita rumbo al centro comercial que está del otro lado del Caesars, alejando de mis pensamientos a Seiya para poder concentrarme totalmente en la misión…

* * *

_Esto se pone cada vez más interesante ya vamos viendo un poco más del pasado de Serena y Seiya, y ya vimos como empezo su relación... así que no duden que por esos flashbacks, descubramos que paso para que terminaran su relación_

_Pero mientras eso sucede, vamos a ver que ocurre en esa ida de compras de Serena, Mina y Lita! Y que haran Darién y Seiya? Seiya descubrira algo sobre Tuxedo Mask?_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y El Deseo de la Luna!**_

_Hoy tambien hay actualización de __**El Deseo de la Luna**__ No se la pierdan!_


	6. Love Will Tears Us Apart

_Hola a todas!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Estoy muy contenta de que las haya gustado el capitulo anterior! _

_Chicas, yo sé que deben ansiosas por saber que pasara con nuestros recien casados favoritos, verdad? _

_Bueno, antes de empezar con el capitulo de hoy, les dejo el video de la canción que escucharemos en esta ocasión. Se trata de un cover de __**Joy Division**__, la canción: __**Love will tears us apart**__ interpretada por __**Broken Social Scene**__. Espero que la disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Love Will Tears Us Apart**

¿Alguna vez han visto a un niño que está en un parque de diversiones, corriendo de un lado a otro y que quiere subirse a todos los juegos? Bueno, pues justamente así estaban Mina y Lita en cuanto entramos a las tiendas. Los letreros de Prada, Chanel, Dior, Louis Vuitton y Gucci pasaban frente a mí mientras recorríamos las tiendas durante la tarde.

Lita se la pasaba eligiendo entre bolsos y zapatos que le gustaban sin importar que muchas veces las diferencias entre ellos fueran únicamente por el color. Mina estaba fascinada eligiendo lentes de sol e infinidad de prendas de ropa, pero siempre ayudándome a escoger un vestido para esta noche.

Entre las dos me ayudaron a elegir un vestido de seda blanco de un solo hombro y con una abertura al lado en la falda, dando una muy buena vista de mis piernas. Nunca me había puesto un vestido tan hermoso ¡realmente me encanta! Pero me aterra pensar que llevo puesto lo equivalente a mi salario de todo un mes. Menos mal que todos los gastos correrán a cargo del FBI…

–¡Te ves muy hermosa!

–¿De verdad lo crees, Lita?

–Claro que si ¡estas perfecta!

–Totalmente de acuerdo, no podría haber un vestido mejor para ti –dijo Mina –Estoy segura de que cuando Seiya te vea quedara fascinado, no te quitara la mirada de encima… bueno, aún más considerando que no deja de verte.

–Sí, tienen razón… Voy a cambiarme y vamos a buscar unos zapatos que le queden.

Entre nuevamente al probador dando un suspiro, ni siquiera teniendo algunas horas lejos de Seiya desaparece para darme un poco de paz.

Me quite el vestido y una de las dependientas lo llevo a la caja mientras seguíamos recorriendo la tienda, íbamos hacia la sección de zapatos cuando Mina tomo mi mano y me llevo a la sección de lencería, sostuvo un baby doll negro de encaje y me lo mostro…

-¿Qué te parece, Serena?

-Es muy lindo, pero creí que íbamos a ver zapatos.

-Y ahorita iremos, pero considerando que estás en tu Luna de Miel quiero darte un pequeño regalo para que lo disfruten Seiya y tú estos días.

Me ruborice totalmente al escucharla ¡Odio esta situación de recién casados!

–Ehh… gracias, Mina. Pero no puedo aceptarlo.

–¡Oh, por favor! ¡No puedes decirme que no! –dijo Mina viendo otros modelos –Si no te gusto el negro, vamos a ver otros modelos.

–Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo…

–Vamos, Serena, es solo un pequeño regalo –dijo Lita –Además los recién casados siempre disfrutan este tipo de cosas ¿o me lo vas a negar?

–No… claro que no, pero… –dije riéndome nerviosamente –Es que no puedo aceptarlo.

–Claro que puedes, no seas tan tímida.

–¿Tímida?

–Sí, es que… es que me parece que los dos son muy tímidos. Se nota que Seiya te ama mucho por la forma en que te mira y lo mismo veo en ti cuando se ven pero, no sé… apenas y se tocan, en especial Seiya. Se le nota que quiere abrazarte y besarte desde un kilometro de distancia, pero por alguna razón no lo hace –dijo Mina –Por ejemplo Andrew, el novio de Lita, es algo reservado y no sé le da mucho eso de las muestras de afecto públicas, pero en el caso de Seiya y tú… no sé, es diferente.

–Bueno, es que… –dije pensando que decirles. ¿Qué les puedo decir para qué no tengan dudas de nuestro supuesto matrimonio? –¡Seiya y yo tenemos un juego!

–¿Un juego?

–Sí, consiste en que ver cuánto resistimos sin tocar o besar al otro a lo largo del día, y por la noche hacemos todo lo que no hicimos… ustedes me entienden. Es algo que le da emoción a nuestra relación –dije con una sonrisa.

–Por tu sonrisa, se nota que les funciona muy bien –dijo Mina con una sonrisa picara.

–Algo me dice que un juego así le gustaría a Andrew –dijo Lita –Creo que lo intentare cuando venga.

–¿Tu novio vendrá a Las Vegas?

–Sí, siempre que me sorprende buscándome cuando estoy de viaje con Mina. Y como ella se la pasa en eventos todos los fines de semana, estaré con Andrew.

–En otras palabras, significa que no veremos a Lita el fin de semana porque estará encerrada en su habitación con Andrew.

–¡Mina! –grito Lita mucho más sonrojada de lo que yo lo estaba hace unos momentos.

–¿Qué? ¡Si es la verdad! Por estar con Andrew es que nunca te ha tocado ver a Tuxedo Mask.

–¿Tu si lo has visto, Mina?

–Desgraciadamente si, por eso me da miedo pensar que se aparezca en la subasta del sábado.

–Te entiendo. Pero por lo que he leído en los periódicos él nunca ha dañado a nadie físicamente, incluso duerme a los guardias de seguridad y trata de escapar sin llamar la atención.

–Lo sé, Serena, pero ¿y si eso cambia? ¿Y sí en lugar de dejar rosas rojas en la escena de sus robos un día pone una bomba o algo así?

–¡No digas eso ni de broma, Mina!

–¡Vamos, Lita! No me digas que tú también te vas a poner igual que Darién en no querer sobre el tema.

–No, por supuesto que no.

–Hablando de eso, me llama mucho la atención como se pone Darién cuando se toca el tema de Tuxedo Mask ¿saben por qué se pone así?

–Honestamente no lo sé, Serena. Se lo he preguntado pero no le gusta hablar del tema. Creo que con todas las veces que a los dos nos ha tocado estar presente en sus robos, también tiene miedo de que un día ese tipo le haga algo y Rini se quede sola.

–Es probable… –dije dando un suspiro. Es una posibilidad, pero sigo creyendo que hay algo más detrás de Darién Chiba.

–Tal vez, pero me parece que Darién se ha comportado muy extraño desde la muerte de Serenity.

–¿Su esposa?

–Si… Serenity era una gran amiga para Lita y yo, la conocimos desde que estábamos en secundaria, así que por ende, conocemos a Darién desde que empezó a salir con ella y fuimos testigos de su historia de amor, fuimos damas de honor en su boda y conocemos a Rini desde siempre… fue muy triste que ella muriera.

–Lo lamento mucho. Por la forma en que hablas de ella se nota que la querías mucho.

–Sí, así es. Por eso fue un golpe muy duro saber que tenía cáncer de piel, eso fue lo que la mató. El cáncer ya estaba muy avanzado cuando se lo detectaron y Darién trato por todos los medios encontrar algo que la curara o al menos que retrasara la enfermedad, crear un medicamento en su farmacéutica que la ayudara, pero todo fue inútil –dijo Mina dando un largo suspiro –Antes de que Serenity muriera, me pidió que cuidara de Darién y su hija, que no permitiera que los consumiera el dolor por su muerte, algo que siempre he hecho ya que les tengo un gran cariño a los dos. Pero, no sé… después de que ella murió, Darién se volvió muy distante y mando a Rini a un internado en Londres. Se comporta de una manera muy diferente a como era antes… supongo que es parte del luto, cada quien asimila la muerte a su manera y luego con lo de Tuxedo Mask… A veces ya ni sé que pensar

–No tenía idea… –Creía saber lo indispensable sobre él en el expediente que me dio Luna y por lo que llegue en los periódicos hace tiempo sobre la muerte de Serenity Chiba, pero al enterarme de tantos detalles que ignoraba sobre lo que Darién ha pasado, no pude evitar estremecerme -Es toda una tragedia lo que ha vivido.

–Pero la vida sigue y nos queda más que continuar con nuestras vidas, es lo que Serenity quería que hiciéramos. Como dicen en mi medio "la función debe continuar".

Mina me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y continuamos con nuestras compras. No volvimos a hablar de nada más relacionado con Darién.

Escogí unas zapatillas doradas y algunas blusas. Mina y Lita compraron tantas cosas que me pareció que entre las dos pondrían su propia tienda de ropa, aunque por lo que comento Mina, es solo lo que usaran en su estancia en Las Vegas.

Pesé a que le repetí a Mina como un millón de veces que no lo hiciera, termino dándome como regalo de boda el baby doll negro de encaje que me había enseñado antes, además de uno en color rojo y otro más en lavanda. Tengo que reconocer que Mina tiene buen gusto en lencería, lástima que no me los podre poner mientras siga compartiendo habitación con Seiya.… A menos que haga algo que realmente me haga enojar aun más que lo de esta mañana, y me los ponga para molestarlo ya que no puede tocarme ¿pero y si no cumple con su promesa? O peor aun ¿y si sí cumple su promesa?

Rayos, me estoy volviendo loca con esa situación, parece que realmente Seiya quiere cumplir con su palabra. Pero yo no quiero volver a confiar en él, me niego a hacerlo. Un momento ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él? ¡urg! ¡Odio a Seiya Kou! ¡No me deja en paz ni en mis pensamientos!

Salimos de las tiendas y fuimos a tomar algo para refrescarnos. Para mi sorpresa, en el bar nos encontramos a los Agente Tenoh y al Agente Yaten, quienes al vernos, se acercaron para saludarnos.

–Es un gusto volver a verla, señorita Aino.

–Lo mismo digo –respondió Mina –Seguramente recuerda a mi representante, Lita Kino; y le presento a mi amiga, Serena Kou.

–Un placer conocerla, señorita –dijo Haruka fingiendo no conocerme.

–Igualmente…

–No imaginaba verlos por aquí, agentes. No me digan que creen que Tuxedo Mask pueda aparecer en Las Vegas.

–Nunca está de más tomar precauciones –respondió Yaten –Aunque no se preocupen, señoritas, estamos al pendiente de que todo siga en orden como hasta en la ciudad.

–Con usted aquí, agente, créame que estoy segura de que podrán detener a cualquier criminal –dijo Mina muy coqueta. Si creía que anoche ella estaba coqueteando a Seiya, obviamente no es nada comparado en la forma en que mira a Yaten, que parece no prestarle atención.

–Supongo que los veremos frecuentemente por el hotel, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Lita –Por esos rumores que dicen que Tuxedo Mask aparecerá en la subasta.

–Sí, pero les aseguro que muy pronto atraparemos a ese sujeto.

Momentos después Haruka y Yaten se despidieron de nosotras diciendo que aun tenían varias cosas que hacer. Un rato después, yo también me despedí de Mina y Lita ya que comenzaba a hacerse tarde y debía de alistarme para esta noche.

Subí hasta mi suite y para mi buena suerte, Seiya aun no había regresado. Saque de las bolsas que traía el vestido que me pondré esta noche, además de los baby dolls que me regalo Mina observando los modelos con encaje. Realmente me volveré loca con esta misión de recién casados.

Suspire y tome mi celular marcándole a Molly, posiblemente ya este despierta.

–¿Bueno? ¿Serena? –respondió Molly aun medio dormida.

–¡Hola Molly! ¿Te desperté?

–Sí, pero no importa… ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

–Bueno, aun no sé quién es Tuxedo Mask, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo averigüe y este tras las rejas.

–¿Y con Seiya? ¿Escucho lo que decías de él ayer?

–Supongo que sí, aunque no me lo ha dicho.

–¿Y el acuerdo que hay entre ustedes? ¿Seiya lo ha cumplido?

–Por increíble que parezca, hasta ahora Seiya ha cumplido con su palabra de no tocarme.

–Eso demuestra que realmente le interesas y quiere que otra vez confíes en él.

–Lo cual nunca ocurrirá.

–Serena…

–Es la verdad ¡ya no puedo confiar en él! ¡No después de lo que me hizo!

–Eso fue hace seis años ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que olvides lo que paso y perdones a Seiya?

–No, no creo poder hacerlo con todo lo que sufrí.

–No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas con él porque comprendo que no quieras eso después de lo que viviste, pero no es bueno que tengas tanto resentimiento contra él, Serena. Tienes que tratar de llevarte bien con Seiya por el bien de la misión.

–¡Ya lo sé, Molly! Pero es que es tan difícil… ¡Ya no quiero seguir en Las Vegas! ¡Odio fingir que Seiya y yo somos una feliz pareja de recién casados! ¡Que me regalen cosas por mi Luna de Miel! ¡y…!

–¡Hey! Me perdí en la última parte –dijo Molly interrumpiéndome ya que sonó confundida -¿A qué te refieres con que te regalen cosas por tu Luna de Miel?

–Tengo tres baby dolls para usar con "mi querido esposo" –dije sarcásticamente.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Te los pondrás para seducir a Seiya y lograr que haga lo que quieras?

–¡No! ¡Cómo se te ocurrir decir algo así!

–¡Vamos! Él es un hombre, tu una mujer… podría funcionar con tal de que deje de molestarte. Además, deberías de divertirte un poco con Seiya mientras estén en la Ciudad del Pecado.

–Voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado que dijiste eso, Molly. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que apurarme porque tengo trabajo esta noche. Te llamo después.

–De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Colgué el celular dando un suspiro, tome el baby doll negro y lo contemple por un momento; reconozco que es una linda prenda y sí, me dan ganas de ponérmelo, pero no lo hare mientras siga compartiendo la misma habitación con Seiya y mucho menos me lo pondré para seducirlo. En verdad que Molly enloqueció como para decirme eso. Y eso que ella que es mi mejor amiga…

–Espero que modeles eso para mí esta noche, Bombón.

Voltee al escuchar a Seiya y lo vi entrando a la habitación mirándome con una sonrisa. Me ruborice por completo guardando rápidamente el baby doll en la bolsa.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Si mal no recuerdo, tu y yo compartimos la misma suite y es lógico que este aquí.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero me refiero a que… tu no deberías….pensé que…. –respire profundamente tratando de calmarme. Ni siquiera puedo decir una oración coherente.

–Yo también te extrañe, Bombón. ¿Es por eso que compraste lencería sexy?

–No, en primer lugar me la regalaron Mina y Lita, así que no te emociones porque no me veras usándola –dije un poco más tranquila abriendo el closet en donde avente la bolsa con los baby dolls antes de volver a cerrar el closet rápidamente –Y aprovechando que estamos solos, hay algo que quería decirte.

–¿Al fin me perdonaras?

–Eso nunca, Kou… Me puedes decir ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando al contar en el desayuno de hoy como fue que nos conocimos?

–Si mal no recuerdo, habíamos acordado que usaríamos solo la parte importante de nuestra historia, y que nos conocimos en la Universidad entra en ello.

–Pues eso será lo único que se dirá sobre nuestra historia ¿entendido? No quiero que se mencione nada más sobre nosotros que sea cierto, no olvides que este matrimonio es falso.

–Eso no es cierto, recuerda cierta acta de matrimonio en donde dice que tu y yo estamos casados.

–No me recuerdes esa tonta acta –dije caminando hacia la estancia de la suite sentándome en un sillón, Seiya se sentó en el sofá frente a mí –Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Darién Chiba? ¿Averiguaste algo?

–Sí, que Darién Chiba es un sujeto insoportable, es aburrido como una ostra y se mete en lo que no le importa.

–¿Por qué dices eso? A mí me parece que Chiba es un hombre encantador.

–Pues a mí no me lo parece y sabes que es lo peor, cree que tenemos problemas matrimoniales por el hecho de que prácticamente no te toco.

–No puede ser… ¡esto es peor de lo que creí!

–¿De qué hablas?

–Mina y Lita también me dijeron que se les hace extraño que no me toques, pero les dije que era parte de un juego entre nosotros.

–Pues lo que definitivamente no es un juego, es el hecho de que nuestra historia de recién casados se esté tambaleando. Esto puede poner en peligro toda la misión.

–Ya lo sé…

–Bombón, yo realmente quisiera cumplir con nuestro acuerdo, pero nos está metiendo en problemas y creo que deberíamos olvidarlo… claro, solamente cuando estemos en público –agrego él rápidamente –Cuando estemos solos, mantendremos el acuerdo como hasta ahora y no te tocare ¿Qué dices?

–Pues no tenemos otra opción que hacer eso si queremos que todos crean que estamos casados, pero vamos a tener ciertas reglas.

–Por supuesto, las que quieras.

–Podrás tomarme de la mano, llevarme del brazo y abrazarme cuando lo consideres oportuno sin que tenga que decírtelo, pero no me podrás besar. Solo yo diré si nos besaremos o no ¿Entendido?

–Lo que diga, señora Kou.

–Muy bien. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo curiosidad ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo Darién y tú toda la tarde?

–Ir al área de deportes a ver algunas carreras de caballos, hacer algunas cuantas apuestas… lo único productivo que salió de estar con él fue que pude ver a Diamante Black.

–¿Cuándo lo viste?

–Hace un rato, parece que llego a Las Vegas acompañado de Michiru Kaioh.

–Era de esperarse que llegaran juntos cuando se dice que ellos son pareja. ¿La viste a ella?

–No, ella ya había subido a su suite a descansar; pero ambos también están invitados a la función y la fiesta que se dará en el Bellagio esta noche, así que podremos verlos ahí.

–Eso es perfecto, posiblemente con ellos podremos obtener más información sobre Tuxedo Mask.

–Es lo mismo que yo creo, Bombón ¿Averiguarte algo con Mina y Lita?

–No mucho, ellas no saben porque a Darién no le gusta hablar de Tuxedo Mask. Lo más interesante sobre el asunto es que Lita nunca lo ha visto por estar con su novio, que parece que vendrá el fin de semana, por lo que ella no asistirá a la subasta y…

–Un segundo ¿dijiste que Lita no irá a la subasta del sábado por estar con su novio?

–Fue lo que dije ¿eso qué tiene de relevante?

–Que posiblemente Lita es Tuxedo Mask y Mina es su cómplice.

–¿Qué? ¡No lo estás diciendo enserio, Seiya! –dije realmente sorprendida.

–Tan solo piénsalo, Bombón; Lita es la representante de Mina y están juntas todo el tiempo, pero curiosamente Lita nunca ha estado presente durante los asaltos de Tuxedo Mask porque supuestamente esta con su novio. ¿y si no fuera así? ¿y si solo es una fachada? Lita se disfraza de Tuxedo Mask para realizar el robo mientras Mina esta en el evento revisando todo desde dentro para que no haya problema alguno.

–No… me cuesta creer que ambas…

–A mí tampoco me gusta creerlo porque las dos me cayeron muy bien, pero hay que considerar la posibilidad… –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro –Aunque con lo raro que actúa Chiba cuando se menciona a Tuxedo Mask y los robos, es posible que él también esté implicado con ellas.

–No, Darién Chiba tiene una hija y por ella no creo que se arriesgue a pasar el resto de su vida en prisión; además, Mina y Lita creen que si actúa así es porque teme que le pase algo y su hija quede huérfana.

–Pues esa niña ya parece huérfana considerando que su padre prácticamente se deshizo de ella al morir su madre.

–El que Rini Chiba este en un internado, no significa que su padre se deshaga de ella, puede que sea simplemente Darién creyera que le ayudaría a su hija estar con sus amigas para superar la muerte de su madre.

–Aun así, Lita Kino, Mina Aino y Darién Chiba no dejan de ser sospechosos y es probable que estén involucrados con los robos de Tuxedo Mask.

–No podemos adelantar conclusiones, Seiya. Aun no estamos seguros de que Neherenia Adams, Michiru Kaioh, Diamante y Zafiro Black tienen algo que ver con los robos.

–Ya lo sé, todo este asunto no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza… Pero al menos, la fiesta de esta noche nos dará la oportunidad de ver con más claridad quién de ellos esté relacionado con Tuxedo Mask.

**S&S**

Entre acordar quien usaría el baño primero y alistarnos para esta noche, puedo decir que casi estoy lista: recogí mi cabello con un discreto peinado dejando algunos mechones ondulados sueltos, me puse las zapatillas doradas que compre hoy junto con unos pequeños aretes de oro para complementar mí vestido blanco. Al verme en el espejo, es prácticamente increíble que sea la misma Serena que siempre esta vestida de manera formal en la oficina, o que uso cada facha cuando estoy en alguna misión y hoy me siento como toda una princesa con este vestido.

Aunque claro, lo único que falta para que esté completamente lista es que logre subir por completo el cierre del vestido, pero se atoro y no logro zafarlo. Llevo más de cinco minutos tratando de desatorarlo y no puedo, la única opción que me queda es pedir ayuda y solo hay alguien a quien podría pedírsela….

–¡Bombón! ¡Date prisa! ¡Se hace tarde!

¡Odio a mi mala suerte!

–Seiya… ¿podrías venir un momento?

Seiya apago la televisión mientras se levantaba del sillón y entraba a la habitación, vestido con un traje negro y corbata. Al verme, me miro de arriba abajo como un tonto, hasta me parece que su respiración se hizo más rápida.

–Estas preciosa, Bombón.

–Gracias, también te ves bien… –di un largo suspiro –¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

–Seguro ¿Qué pasa?

–Se atoro el cierre de mi vestido y no logro desatorarlo ¿Podrías…?

–Claro.

Di media vuelta y Seiya se acercó a mí, me estremecí al sentir sus dedos en mi espalda. Un momento después, bajo un poco el cierre del vestido al lograr desatorarlo y lo subió lentamente (demasiado lento he de decir) recorriendo mi columna mientras su piel hacia contacto con la mía y siento su aliento tan cerca de mi cuello.

Cuando termino de cerrar mi vestido, no me atreví a voltear a verlo; descontrolo por completo mis sentidos al tocarme de esa forma. Seiya solo me acariciaba así cuando me tenía entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor.

Respire profundamente y camine hacia el tocador alejándome de él, tome mi pequeño bolso y lo vi en el reflejo del espejo detrás de mí, observándome con atención.

–Se hace tarde. Ya deberíamos de irnos, Seiya

–Bien, vámonos.

Tome del brazo a Seiya y ambos salimos de la suite. Al llegar al lobby del hotel, vimos a Darién, Mina y Lita esperándonos acompañados de una pareja: Michiru Kaioh y Diamante Black.

Como era de esperarse, las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar. Mina nos presentó a Michiru y Diamante, aunque claro, él ya había visto esta tarde a Seiya, pero no por eso, Diamante dejo de mostrarse atento con los dos, especialmente conmigo.

–Estoy muy feliz de finalmente conocer a la famosa señora Kou.

–Gracias, pero no sabía que era famosa, señor Black.

–Solo llámame, Diamante. Y si estaba tan ansioso de conocerte es gracias a Seiya, no dejaba de hablar maravillas de ti.

–No deberías de expresarte de esa manera, Diamante –dijo Michiru –Haces que me ponga celosa de Serena.

–No tienes de que preocuparte, lo único que hago es admirar a las bellas damas que nos acompañan esta noche.

–Nunca cambias, Diamante, siempre tan galante –dijo Mina emocionada.

–Solo digo la verdad y podría decirlo durante horas.

–Quizás deberías esperar –dijo Lita –La limosina nos espera.

Salimos del hotel hasta la lujosa limosina negra que nos esperaba y que nos llevaría por Las Vegas Boulevard. Las luces de los casinos estaban encendidas, brillando como si fueran estrellas nos iluminaron en nuestro recorrido hasta el Bellagio. Al llegar ahí, la gente que estaba ahí volteó a vernos y mientras entrabamos al hotel, me dio la sensación de estar en una alfombra roja, rodeada de celebridades y millonarios.

Al ver el lobby me parece que estoy en Venecia, la decoración del lugar hace parecer que estamos en una mansión renacentista de Italia y no en un hotel de Las Vegas…

–¡Mina! ¡Querida!

Mina se acercó rápidamente al hombre que se encontraba a la mitad del lobby y la había llamado; un hombre alto y de cabello rubio muy apuesto, como de cuarenta y tantos años que la abrazo y le beso ambas mejillas. Lita, Darién, Michiru y Diamante también se acercaron a saludarlo. Seiya y yo nos quedamos cerca de ellos mientras ellos hablaban, hasta que Lita nos presentó.

–Frank, ellos son nuestros amigos, los Kou; Serena y Seiya… Chicos, él es Frank Salvatore, director del Cirque Du Soleil.

–Es un placer conocerlos. Espero que se diviertan esta noche. Los llevare hasta el teatro.

Frank tomo del brazo a Lita y empezamos a seguirlos, Michiru y Diamante iban delante de Seiya y yo, y detrás de nosotros, Mina y Darién. Caminamos por los pasillos del hotel hasta llegar al majestuoso teatro, que prácticamente parece la réplica de alguna casa de la ópera europea. Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a un balcón privado desde donde se tiene una magnifica vista del escenario.

Unos momentos después, las luces se apagaron y empezó la función: aparecieron varios acróbatas sobre una especie de alfombra acuática, realizando varias acrobacias dentro y fuera del agua dando un espectáculo sorprendente durante dos horas, tiempo durante el cual, nuestros acompañantes se mantuvieron atentos al show; excepto por Mina que por momentos le hacía comentarios sobre el espectáculo a Darién que siempre se mantuvo muy serio. No paso nada que pudiera confirmar o negar la teoría de Seiya sobre que Mina, Lita y Darién están implicados con los robos de Tuxedo Mask.

Al terminar el show, se hizo un reconocimiento al acróbata que se retira del circo, con lo que la celebración se continuaría con la fiesta. Todos nos dirigimos hacia el otro lado del hotel para ir hacia la fiesta que se realizaría al aire libre, en una terraza que da una preciosa vista a las piscinas y los jardines del hotel; las mesas estaban arregladas para la cena de una manera exquisita, hay velas en candelabros por toda la terraza, iluminando la pista de baile, dándole un ambiente muy acogedor al lugar.

Seiya y yo nos sentamos con los demás en una de las mesas, comentando sobre el espectáculo mientras la gente empezaba a llegar a la terraza y se esparcía entre las mesas y la pista de baile.

–A mí me pareció fabuloso el espectáculo –comentó Michiru –Aunque es una lástima que Zafiro que no haya estado con nosotros para que lo viera.

–Es verdad ¿Cuándo llegara tu hermano a la ciudad, Diamante? –pregunto Mina.

–Mañana en la tarde. Había algunos asuntos que atender en la empresa que tenía que resolver antes de viajar hacia aquí.

–Bueno, afortunadamente mañana Zafiro ya estará con nosotros.

–¡Buenas noches a todos!

Voltee y logre ver a dos mujeres pelinegras que reconocí de inmediato por las fotografías de los expedientes: Neherenia Adams y Rei Hino, la modelo preferida de Neherenia en cada desfile de modas cuando presenta sus nuevos diseños.

–¡Neherenia! ¡Rei! ¡Qué gusto verlas! –dijo Mina saludándola –Por favor, siéntense con nosotros.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Neherenia sentándose al lado de Michiru, a su costado se sentó Rei –Me alegra mucho volver a verlos desde lo que paso en Nueva York.

–Es verdad, pero lamentablemente no conozco a la pareja que los acompaña ¿son amigos suyos? –pregunto Rei.

–Así es. Serena y Seiya Kou.

–Gusto en conocerlos.

–Chicos, ellas son Neherenia Adams y Rei Hino.

–Es un placer conocerlas.

–Lo mismo digo. ¿Dónde conocieron a los Kou? ¿En Nueva York?

–No, los conocimos en el Caesars, aquí en Las Vegas –dijo Lita.

–Serena es diseñadora de joyas y realizara para mí un collar exclusivo –dijo Mina.

–¿En verdad? No recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre en el mundo de los diseñadores, Serena –dijo Neherenia –¿Tu firma está en Estados Unidos?

–En Japón, es una firma pequeña pero he realizado varios trabajos para personas importantes de allá.

–Comprendo… Espero que pronto pueda ver algunos de los diseños que has realizado –dijo Neherenia –Tengo varios amigos en Japón, podrías llamarlos para hacer que tu firma tenga más proyección en el mercado y ser más conocida en el mundo de la moda.

–Gracias, pero por ahora no quiero pensar mucho en el trabajo, prefiero disfrutar de estos días al lado de mi esposo.

–Y ahora que lo dices, vamos a bailar, Bombón –dijo Seiya tomando mi mano –Con permiso.

Los acordes de una nueva canción empezaban a sonar cuando Seiya y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos a la pista de baile. Nos mezclamos entre las parejas que había allí, Seiya coloco su brazo en mi cintura, estrechándome a su cuerpo mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música…

_When routine bites hard, and ambitions are low / Cuando la rutina muerde con firmeza, y las ambiciones son escasas  
And resentment rides high, but emotions won't grow / y el resentimiento triunfa, sin que las emociones aumenten,  
And we're changing our ways, taking different roads / y cambiamos nuestros rumbos, tomando caminos diferentes.  
Then love, love will tear us apart again / Entonces, amor, el amor nos destrozará una vez más.  
Love, love will tear us apart again / amor, el amor nos destrozará una vez más._

–Qué mujer más desesperante es Neherenia.

–Ya lo sé, pero me parece que está sospechando de mí. No cree que sea diseñadora de joyas.

–Aunque trate de investigarte para saber quién eres, lo único que hallara es que eres una diseñadora japonesa de joyas.

–Lo sé, Seiya… pero me molesta que sea tan insistente con sus preguntas.

–Pues si sigue así, te mantendré en la pista de baile toda la noche con tal de que Neherenia no te moleste.

–Pero no podemos bailar toda la noche.

–¿Quién dice que no, Bombón?

–Tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿lo olvidas?

–No, pero parte del trabajo es hacer creíble nuestro matrimonio.

_Why is the bedroom so cold? __You've turned away on your side / ¿Por qué está el dormitorio tan frío? Me has dado la espalda desde tu lado.  
Is my timing that flawed? Our respect run so dry? /¿Escogí un mal momento? ¿Se nos acabó el afecto?.  
Yet there's still this appeal that we've kept through our lives / Aun así, todavía dura el encanto de lo que defendimos toda la vida.  
Love, love will tear us apart again / Entonces, amor, el amor nos destrozará una vez más._

_Love, love will tear us apart again / el amor nos destrozará una vez más._

–Ahora que me doy cuenta… este es nuestro primer baile como esposos.

–E irónicamente, esta no es exactamente una romántica canción de amor. Debe de ser una señal de que no funcionamos como pareja.

–No es cierto, nos vemos bien como una pareja de recién casados y cuando realmente estábamos juntos nos veíamos mejor.

–Este no es lugar ni el momento para hablar del tema, Seiya.

–¿Y cuándo lo será?

–Aun no lo sé y no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Lo único que importa ahora es que todos crean que somos un feliz matrimonio.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Seiya para no verlo a los ojos. Lo escuche suspirar y me estrecho un poco más hacia él, no sé si lo haya como parte de nuestra fachada de recién casados o no, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras continuábamos bailando.

_You cry out in your sleep, all my failings expose / Gritas en sueños; todos mis defectos al descubierto.  
There's a taste in my mouth, as desperation takes hold / Hay cierto sabor en mi boca, como si la desesperación tomara el control  
Just that something so good just can't function no more / Es, simplemente, algo tan bueno que no puede volver a funcionar.  
When love, love will tear us apart again / Cuando, amor, el amor nos destrozará una vez más_.

Logre ver que también se habían unido a la pista de baile Michiru y Diamante, y Lita y Darién; mientras que Mina, Rei y Neherenia se quedaron en la mesa conversando. Pero tengo la impresión de que las miradas de todos ellos y muchas de las miradas en la fiesta están puestas sobre Seiya y yo.

–Seiya…

–¿Qué pasa, Bombón?

–¿Soy yo o de verdad nos está mirando?

–En verdad nos miran. Seguramente creen que somos súper modelos o algo por el estilo.

–Muy gracioso –dije levantando mi cabeza para verlo –¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–¿Podríamos…? –dijo él dándome a entender lo que más temía.

–¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

–Un beso confirmaría que somos unos recién casados que se aman y no tienen problemas maritales. Pero tú eres la que decide, así que…

Por encima del hombro de Seiya vi a Darién que nos veía discretamente a Seiya y a mí, inevitablemente me acorde de que esta mañana Darién se mostró interesado en saber si tengo problemas con mi esposo, e incluso se lo hizo saber a Seiya durante la tarde de hoy. No me agrada la idea de besar a Seiya, pero tengo que pensar en el bien de la misión.

_Love, love will tear us apart again / amor, el amor nos destrozará una vez más_

_Love, love will tear us apart again / amor, el amor nos destrozará una vez más_

–De acuerdo, Seiya… pero te advierto que solo será un beso.

–Bien, solo uno.

Seiya inclino su rostro al mío, cerré mis ojos y sentí como su boca rozo la mía, separe mis labios y pronto sentí su lengua danzar con la mía. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras él acariciaba con ternura mi espalda, haciendo que me estremeciera al sentirlo tan cerca de mí al tiempo que enterraba mi mano en su cabello, profundizando más el beso.

Empecé a sentir la falta de aire en mis pulmones y me separe lentamente de Seiya para poder respirar, él me miro con una enorme sonrisa y yo…

¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Por qué bese a Seiya de esa forma?

* * *

_Ustedes que creen que le paso a Serena para q besara así a Seiya? Será que está renaciendo el amor? _

_Pero mientras lo sabemos, ya vimos que las sospechas no solo estan creciendo en Darién, sino tambien en Mina y Lita! Sera que ambas estan involucradas con Tuxedo Mask? Neherenia realmente creera la historia de que Serena es diseñadora de joyas?_

_Bueno, la noche para todos ellos aun no termina y aun falta que aparezca nuestro ultimo sospechoso: Zafiro Black!_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas**__ y __**Sombras del Destino**__! Hoy tambien hay actualización de __**Sombras del Destino**__ No se la pierdan!_


	7. Tan Cerca, Pero Tan Lejos

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy muy contenta de que las haya gustado el capitulo anterior! _

_Ah! Yo sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, y les pido una enorme disculpa por ello. Pero bueno, les traigo un capitulo que realmente espero que disfruten! _

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Tan Cerca, Pero Tan Lejos**

Las horas durante la fiesta en el Bellagio ha transcurrido en calma… o al menos en una relativa calma considerando que estoy en medio de la feria de las vanidades, el alcohol a estado al por mayor y la fiesta no tiene intención de terminar antes del amanecer.

Tras la cena, la gente se ha divido entre los que bailan y los que tienen conversaciones sin fin. ¿y yo? He tratado de mantenerme alejada de Seiya lo más posible de él desde que nos besamos mientras bailábamos. Afortunadamente he logrado estar lejos de Seiya ya que él se ha propuesto mantener a Neherenia un tanto alejada de mi invitándola a bailar y conversando con ella, tratando de que no realice más "preguntas incomodas" respecto a mi coartada de que soy diseñadora. Aunque a ella la he visto un tanto atenta con Darién, mientras que él no le presta mucha atención a Neherenia y ha conversado con Diamante y con Seiya.

En cambio, yo he estado platicando con Mina, Lita, Rei y Michiru. Considerando que ellas ya tienen mucho alcohol encima y yo prácticamente estoy sobria, la situación hace posible que entremos en mayor confianza y hablemos de cualquier cosa, lo cual se supone que me ayudaría a saber si es cierta la teoría de Seiya respecto a Mina y Lita, y si Michiru está relacionada o no con Tuxedo Mask ya que ella aun se mantiene en la lista de sospechosos. Lamentablemente para mí, la conversación no ha ido por ese rumbo y al ser yo la nueva en su grupo, se han interesado en mí y me han preguntado cosas de mi supuesta boda, mi vida de recién casada con Seiya, lo cual incluye las más atrevidas preguntas por parte de todas, principalmente de Mina…

–¿Y? ¡Confiesa Serena! –dijo Mina –¿Qué dijo Seiya sobre el regalo que les hice?

–Dijo que esperaba que le modelara los baby dolls.

–Por la forma en que te está mirando, no hay duda de que espera impaciente ese momento –dijo Mina con una mirada picara señalando con su cabeza detrás de mí.

Voltee y lo vi conversando con Neherenia, Diamante y Darién. Seiya me sonrió sutilmente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa cuando a mi mente llego el recuerdo de aquel beso horas atrás. Sabiendo que las chicas me observaban, correspondí a la sonrisa de Seiya antes de regresar mi atención a la conversación…

–En momentos así es cuando pienso en lo bueno que es tener una pareja –dijo Rei bebiendo un poco de champan.

–Imaginaba que alguien como tu estaría saliendo con alguien, Rei.

–Créeme que no es por falta de pretendientes, pero trabajar con Neherenia es algo que requiere de todo mi tiempo.

–¿Es una jefa muy exigente?

–A veces, pero todo con tal de que lo que quiere sea perfecto –dijo Rei –A Neherenia le gusta lo mejor y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo.

–Y por lo que se ve está muy interesada en Darién –dijo Michiru –No ha dejado de verlo en toda la noche.

–Pero no creo que le haga mucho caso, apenas y ha salido de su encierro del trabajo recientemente, no creo que se interese en salir con nadie –comento Mina. Parece que Darién no les dijo que me coqueteo cuando nos conocimos en el casino del Caesars y así hubiera seguido de no haber sido porque estoy "casada".

–Tal vez, pero Darién no estará de luto por siempre y quizás decida buscar una madre para Rini –dijo Rei.

–No digas tonterías, aunque él salga con otras mujeres jamás querría que alguien más sustituyera a Serenity –replico Mina.

–Eso es verdad –coincidió Lita –Además, lo más importante para él es su hija.

–Sin duda para cualquiera que sea padre, lo más importante son sus hijos.

–Y hablando de hijos ¿Seiya y tú piensan tener hijos pronto, Serena? –pregunto Michiru.

–No por el momento, queremos disfrutar del tiempo solos antes de tener un bebé.

–Es una buena decisión. Aunque imagino que un bebé suyo sería muy hermoso –dijo Lita.

–Ya lo creo ¡imagina a un pequeño bebé que sea tan guapo como ustedes! –dijo Mina fascinada –Seria un niño que a todos les gustaría tener en pantalla, tal vez podría empezar haciendo comerciales o apareciendo en películas.

–Creo que es muy pronto pensar que es lo que haría mi bebé considerando que aún no ha nacido, ni siquiera estoy embarazada –por no decir que no he tenido relaciones en… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve con alguien?

–Bueno, pero nunca está de más pensar en el futuro con anticipación –dijo Michiru –Era lo que decía mi madre y desde muy pequeña empecé a tomar clases de violín.

–Y ahora eres una de las mejores violinistas del mundo ¡salud por ello!

Rei alzo su copa e hicimos un pequeño brindis. Tome un pequeño sorbo de champan cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, al voltear vi a Seiya detrás de mí; también se reunieron con nosotras Neherenia, Darién y Diamante, que le dio un pequeño beso a Michiru.

–¿Haciendo un brindis sin nosotros, chicas? –dijo Diamante.

–Bueno, ustedes tienen la culpa por dejarnos abandonadas.

–No digas eso, Mina. Además, estábamos pensando en una idea para continuar la noche; claro, si es que están de acuerdo.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Estamos en Las Vegas y no hemos ido a jugar como se debe en esta ciudad. Deberíamos ir a divertirnos.

–¡Es una excelente idea! –dijo Rei entusiasmada.

–Perfecto. Así Diamante darse cuenta de que yo también soy muy buen jugador de poker –dijo Seiya.

–No te confíes, Seiya –dijo Michiru –Diamante es un gran jugador.

–Eso ya lo veremos cuando estemos en la mesa.

Salimos de la fiesta y Seiya dejo un brazo en mi cintura, manteniéndome cerca de él, mientras caminábamos junto a los demás de regreso al lobby del hotel. No hay duda de que está aprovechando que le permití tocarme en público.

La limosina nos esperaba en la entrada del hotel, el chofer nos esperaba y nos abrió la puerta mientras entrabamos todos de uno en uno. Diamante le dijo al chofer que íbamos de regreso al Caesars Palace. Seiya y yo nos sentamos en los asientos laterales, mientras abrían una botella de champan que nos esperaba y empezaron a llenar las copas al tiempo que el vehículo se ponía en movimiento bajo las deslumbrantes luces nocturnas de la ciudad…

–¡Vamos chicos! Tomen –dijo Lita pasando un par de copas para Seiya y yo.

–Gracia, pero creo que Bombón y yo tenemos suficiente alcohol en la sangre como para un año –dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa. Al igual que yo, casi no ha bebido y somos los únicos sobrios del grupo.

–¡Tonterías, Seiya! Una copa más no les hará daño –insistió Mina.

–De acuerdo, una copa más –dijo él tomando las copas y me paso la mía.

–Yo quisiera hacer un brindis –dijo Diamante alzando su copa –Por los viejos y por los nuevos amigos, por la agradable compañía que representan cada uno de ustedes y porque esta noche sea inolvidable ¡salud!

Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un poco de champan. Rei volvió a tomar la botella y empezó a llenar de nuevo las copas de los demás…

–¡Oh, no! Quizás después, si sigo bebiendo no podre salir de la limo cuando lleguemos al Caesars, quizás después.

–De acuerdo, Serena. De todas formas ya estamos por llegar.

Seiya volteo para ver a través de la ventanilla tras nosotros, pero frunció el ceño con preocupación. Voltee y en lugar de ver las luminosas luces de los hoteles de Las Vegas Boulevard, lo único que vi fueron postes de luz separados por unos cuantos metros en la carretera, mientras atrás empezaba a quedar la ciudad y nos internábamos en el desierto…

–Si no mal recuerdo el hotel estaba en la ciudad, no en medio del desierto.

–Esto no está bien ¿A dónde nos está llevando el chofer?

–No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo pronto, Bombón.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiéramos hacer algo, la limusina se detuvo a la orilla de la carretera, que prácticamente esta sola. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y del otro lado apareció un hombre armado apuntando al interior del coche…

–¡Salgan todos de la limosina! ¡Ahora!

–Haremos lo que quiera, pero no nos haga daño –dijo Darién bajando primero de la limosina.

–¡Dije que todos salieran! ¡Deprisa!

–¿Crees que se trate de un asalto? –susurre a Seiya mientras Neherenia, Lita y Rei bajaban de la limosina visiblemente asustadas.

–Posiblemente. No te separes de mi, Bombón, me encargare de ellos –respondió él en un murmullo. Michiru y Diamante también bajaron del vehículo.

–No te hagas el héroe, Kou. No quieras hacer todo solo cuando estoy aquí y también me puedo encargar de la situación.

Seiya y yo salimos del coche, y tras nosotros Mina, que parece estar al borde del llanto. Una vez fuera me di cuenta de que a pocos metros de nosotros había una camioneta negra, frente a la cual estaba el chofer de la limosina junto con otros cinco sujetos: altos, caucásicos, cabello rubio excepto dos que lo tienen castaño claro, vestidos de pantalón y playera negras. Además del sujeto que nos sacó del vehículo, otros 2 llevan armas…

–Si quieren dinero, se los daremos pero déjennos ir –dijo Diamante.

–Eso no es suficiente para nosotros –respondió uno de ellos, él que nos sacó de la limo, con un acento extranjero; tal vez ruso o polaco –No esperaremos más a que nos entreguen lo que nos corresponde, tal vez podría cobrármelo con esta hermosa señorita.

Se acercó a Michiru, ella se puso más nerviosa que antes cuando le tomo el rostro con una de sus manos, pero Diamante lo alejo de ella y le dio un golpe en el pecho.

–¡No te acerques a ella!

-Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme lo que debo o no hacer –dijo aquel hombre dándole un golpe en el rostro con la parte trasera de su arma, haciendo que Diamante cayera precipitadamente en la arena.

–¡Diamante! –grito Michiru mientras él trataba de incorporarse lentamente.

–Ahora, creo que podremos cobrar la deuda que tienen con estas hermosas señoritas… tal vez podría empezar contigo, siempre me han gustado mucho las rubias.

–Definitivamente no lo creo.

Seiya le dio un golpe directo en el rostro, aquel sujeto iba a contraatacarlo pero le di una patada, arrogándolo contra el portaequipaje de la limosina dejándolo inconsciente.

Los demás tipos se acercaron a nosotros, los dos que estaban armados trataron de someternos a Seiya y a mí, pero nos nockeamos haciendo que ambos tiraran sus armas y cayeran al suelo. Michiru ayudo a Diamante a levantarse y lo llevo de regreso a la limosina, mientras que Darién se aseguraba de que Mina, Lita, Rei y Neherenia entraran nuevamente al vehículo.

Me estaba encargando del chofer mientras Seiya se ocupaba de los otros dos sujetos. Uno de sus adversarios, al ver que Darién ayudaba a los demás a ponerse a salvo, se acercó a él para atacarlo, Darién logro verlo a través del reflejo del cristal antes de que le hiciera algo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el cuerpo. Una gran coordinación considerando que a lo largo de la noche lo vi bebiendo tanto como los demás.

Logre dejar inconsciente al chofer justo a tiempo para ver que el sujeto con el que peleaba Seiya estaba en el suelo y logro ver una pistola que no estaba muy lejos de él. Me acerque deprisa y arroje el arma para que la alcanzara Seiya, patee al sujeto en el suelo en el rostro y cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente…

–Eso es lo que llamo trabajo en equipo, Bombón –dijo Seiya acercándose rápidamente a mí –¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, yo estoy bien. Hay que llamar a la policía para que se lleven a estos tipos y…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, escuche el inconfundible sonido de un disparo. Después de eso, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Seiya levanto el arma que le arroje, disparo un par de veces a algún punto detrás de mí, mientras me envolvía con su cuerpo y caímos los dos al suelo, quedando él encima de mí. Voltee y vi precipitándose al suelo a uno de los tipos que había golpeado, llevaba en sus manos una pistola. Fue él quien disparo.

Regrese mi mirada a Seiya y note que en su rostro estaba grabada una mueca de dolor.

–¿Seiya?

–Estoy bien, Bombón –dijo él sentándose en la arena a mi lado, puso su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando –Es solo un rasguño.

–¡Pero si te estás desangrando! –grite angustiada arrodillándome a su lado –¡Rápido! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

Desesperada, tome la parte de debajo de mi vestido y lo rasgue. Acerque la tela a su brazo, quite su mano con la que presionaba la herida y la envolví alrededor del brazo haciendo un torniquete, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

–Resiste, Seiya, dentro de poco llegaran los paramédicos.

**S&S**

–No sé qué más quieres que diga. No note nada sospechoso en el chofer hasta que nos llevó al desierto.

–Sé que aun estas en shock por lo de Seiya, pero…

–¡No estoy en shock, Ami!

–Tranquilízate, Serena, él estará bien.

Me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de espera. Hace una hora que trajeron a Seiya al hospital y aun no tengo noticias de él.

Cuando llegaron la policía y la ambulancia al lugar donde estábamos, el FBI también llego con ellos. Pude ver como metían a la patrulla a todos los sujetos que nos habían detenido en el desierto; el tipo que hirió a Seiya murió cuando él le disparo para protegerme. Haruka, Yaten y Taiki se quedaron con los demás para hacerles la correspondiente declaración por lo sucedido y los llevarían de regreso al hotel. Ami nos acompañó a Seiya y a mi hasta el hospital y tomó mi declaración de los hechos, dependiendo de cómo se encuentre Seiya, también tomaría la de él.

Aun no puedo creer que Seiya este herido y todo por protegerme. Esa bala iba directamente en nuestra dirección y si él no hubiera actuado, lo más probable es que yo hubiera resultado herida o algo peor. Quizás las cosas hubiesen sido peor. Pero ¿Por qué tuvo que arriesgarse de esa forma?

–Taiki me dijo cuándo los llevo al Caesars el día que llegaron, Seiya y tú mencionaron que se conocen desde hace años.

–Sí, desde hace seis años… mucho antes de que entráramos en la Agencia.

–¿Son amigos cercanos?

–Digamos que tenemos una larga historia.

–¿Familiares de Seiya Kou? –pregunto un doctor al acercarse a la sala de espera.

–Soy su esposa. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Estará bien, señora Kou. Afortunadamente la bala solo rozo su brazo. Tiene tres puntos en la zona de su herida pero se recuperara pronto. No hay necesidad de que se quede aquí, así que podrá irse a casa.

–Gracias, doctor ¿puedo verlo?

–Por supuesto.

El doctor nos llevó hasta donde tenían a Seiya, estaba sentado en una camilla firmando la forma de salida del hospital. En cuanto lo vi, me acerque a él y lo abrace. Al ver la sangre que brotaba de su herida, tenía mucho miedo de que le sucediera lo peor. Afortunadamente se encuentra bien.

–Solo es un rasguño, Bombón –susurro Seiya en mi oído estrechándome en sus brazos.

–Me alegra que estés bien –dije con una pequeña sonrisa separándome un poco de él.

–Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien, Seiya.

–Gracias, Ami.

–Sé que han tenido una noche muy larga, pero me gustaría tomar tu declaración de lo que sucedió.

–Si no te importa, preferiría dártela mañana. Tu misma lo has dicho, ha sido una noche muy larga y quisiera descansar.

–Por supuesto. En ese caso, los llevare de regreso al hotel.

El trayecto al hotel transcurrió en silencio mientras empezaba a amanecer. En cuanto llegamos a la suite, Seiya y yo fuimos directamente a la habitación. Seiya se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quitó la corbata y los zapatos, observándome mientras me quitaba los míos, después deshice el peinado que llevaba, dejando mí cabello suelto…

–Lo siento, Bombón.

–Si alguien debería decir lo siento soy yo –dije sentándome a su lado –Arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme. Te pudo haber costado la vida.

–Lo volvería a hacer sin pensar con tal de protegerte, pero no dije lo siento por eso. Hoy tuve suerte de que no fuese nada grave, pero quizá la próxima vez que una bala se dirija hacia mí no sea tan afortunado.

–No hables así, Seiya.

–Solo digo la verdad, por eso quiero decirte que lo siento. Lamento haberte hecho daño, Bombón. Realmente quisiera cambiar lo que sucedió aquella noche, pero por más que me duela no es posible. En verdad lo siento.

Lo mire a los ojos, incapaz de decir algo. Jamás imagine que elegiría este momento para disculparse. En su mirada veo la más absoluta sinceridad. Lo está diciendo enserio. Por primera vez, creo que soy capaz de perdonarlo por todo lo que sufrí hace seis años…

–Eso está en el pasado. Lo único que importa ahora es que te recuperes.

–Te importo ¿verdad? Si hubiese muerto, realmente lo sentirías.

–Puede que te odie la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sí, me importas. Además, eres mi compañero y me importa lo que te pase…. Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco.

–Tienes razón.

Seiya se levantó y comenzó a quitarse su saco, pero hizo una mueca de dolor al tratar de quitarse la manga izquierda de la prenda.

–¿Estás bien?

–No es nada, Bombón. Solo me duele un poco al tratar de mover el brazo.

–Déjame ayudarte.

Me acerque a él y termine de quitarle el saco procurando no lastimarlo, dejándola sobre una silla cercana. Desabroche su camisa y se la quite con el mayor de los cuidados. Cuando quedo con el pecho desnudo, pude ver el vendaje que cubre su herida. Puse mi mano en su brazo, muy cerca del vendaje y me estremecí al recordar la angustia y el dolor que sentí de verlo herido. Pudo haber sido peor y todo por mí, porque Seiya se arriesgó para salvarme…

–Gracias…

Lo dije apenas en un susurro mientras le daba un pequeño beso sobre su herida. Mi mirada se encontró en la suya cuando levante el rostro por unos momentos, me puse de puntillas mientras Seiya inclinaba su rostro y lo bese. Me envolvió en sus brazos mientras rodeaba su cuello con los míos acercándolo más a mí. Nuestros labios se encontraban con anhelo. No quiero separarme de él.

Las caricias de Seiya recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi piel empieza a arder de deseo al sentirlo. Mis manos recorren los músculos de su cuerpo, extasiada ante la perfección de su anatomía. Su lengua recorre con gran habilidad mi boca, haciendo el beso cada vez más apasionado, intenso, apremiante. Sin soltarme, Seiya giro conmigo y quede aprisionada entre el muro y él. Sus labios dejaron los míos y empezaron a recorrer mi cuello.

–Te deseo tanto, Bombón...

–Seiya…

Solté un gemido al sentirlo tan absorto en mi cuerpo, levanto una de mis piernas y me acaricio sin problemas de arriba abajo gracias a la abertura lateral que hay en mi vestido. Me es imposible dejar de tocarlo. Puedo sentir como él deseo aumenta en él tanto como en mí. Necesito sentir más. Quiero sentir más. No quiero que este momento termine.

–Hazme el amor, Seiya…

Sus labios regresaron a los míos y me beso con más intensidad que antes. Sus manos viajaron a mi espalda, luchando a ciegas por desabrocharme el vestido, lo cual logro y lo deslizo por mi cuerpo hacia abajo, quedando como un charco de tela bajo mis pies. Rápidamente también mi sostén se reunió con mi vestido.

Seiya me levanto en vilo, me aferre a su cintura con mis piernas mientras caminaba hacia la cama sin dejar de besarme. Me recostó con cuidado y sus besos nuevamente llegaron a mi cuello, mis hombros, hasta que se detuvieron en mis senos. Los chupo, mordió, torturándome con cada una de sus caricias.

–Seiya… por favor…

Está disfrutando escucharme suplicarle entre gemidos, ya que se entretuvo un rato más lamiendo mis senos mientras yo me arqueaba del deseo debajo de él. Pero su tortura no quedo allí, sin desconcentrarse de mis senos, una de sus manos bajo hasta mi sexo, acariciándome primero sobre la tela de mis bragas, hasta que decidió quitármelas lentamente y acariciar con perezosos movimientos mi clítoris.

Gemí sin control al sentirlo. Creo que estoy a un paso de volverme loca de placer.

Desesperada, giramos en la cama, quedando yo encima de él. Mis manos vagaron hasta su pantalón, se lo desabroche y se lo quite junto con su bóxer. Su erecto miembro quedo expuesto ante mí en todo su esplendor. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, repartiendo pequeños besos por su pecho y abdomen mientras tomaba su miembro en mi mano, moviéndola de arriba abajo. Ahora es Seiya quien está por enloquecer ante mis movimientos.

–Bombón…

Mi mirada nuevamente se encontró con la de Seiya y fue entonces que detuve mis movimientos. Él se sentó en la cama y me beso mientras me envolvía con sus brazos. Mis manos estaban sobre sus hombros cuando él puso las suyas sobre mis caderas y me penetro. Cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás ante el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos mientras su miembro entra y sale de mi interior sin control.

–Bombón…

–Sí, así… Seiya… más…

Me parece casi imposible no pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos ante todo el placer que siento a su lado. Seiya me besa con más ansiedad que antes mientras creo que de un momento a otro estallare ante todo el placer que siento. El orgasmo me llego como si fuera una explosión y como con ningún otro, llego en el mismo momento en que Seiya también lo tuvo.

Nuestras respiraciones poco a poco empezaron a normalizarse. No dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, notando las perlas de sudor recorriendo nuestra piel que brillan ante la luz de la mañana que entra por la ventana. Seiya me beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con suma dulzura mientras acaricia mi espalda. Nos recostamos envolviéndonos en un abrazo, mi cabeza está apoyada sobre su pecho sin dejar de vernos a los ojos.

El cansancio empieza a llegar a nosotros. Mi cuerpo esta relajado y adormecido. No tardare en quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, mientras él me mira a los ojos y no deja de acariciarme con ternura.

No… no puedo. No puedo volver a enamorarme de Seiya. Ya me rompió el corazón una vez y es muy probable que lo vuelva a hacer. Casi acaba conmigo hace seis años, si me vuelve a hacer daño, esta vez me matara. No puedo amar otra vez a Seiya Kou.

**S&S**

Casi no descanse a pesar de que dormí hasta después del mediodía. En mis sueños veía una y otra vez el momento en el que Seiya me protegía con su cuerpo del disparo que escuche detrás de mí, la angustia de perderlo no me abandona a pesar de que él aun sigue durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado y yo no me he movido de sus brazos mientras observo desde la cama el cielo de la tarde.

¿Es que acaso soy masoquista?

Creo que sí.

Es cierto que por fin perdone a Seiya por lo que me hizo, pero no puedo olvidar todo el dolor que sufrí por su culpa. Pesé a que continúe con mi vida tras esa horrible noche, deje la Universidad, abandone Kioto y toda mi vida ahí con tal de prepararme para convertirme en una agente de la Agencia; pasé todo un año llorando por las noches al recordar lo sucedido, había días en los que no quería ni levantarme de la cama, esperando a que me consumiera el dolor y la soledad que habitaba en mi corazón.

Molly fue mi mayor apoyo en esa época, estuvo a mi lado cada vez que sentía que me derrumbaba por completo y logre salir adelante. Han pasado años desde entonces y creí que finalmente había superado lo sucedido hasta que Seiya reapareció en mi vida. Y ahora estamos juntos en esta misión.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuve que tener sexo con Seiya?

Di un largo suspiro mientras me sentaba de la cama y envolví mi cuerpo con una de las sabanas. Estaba por levantarme para ir a tomar un baño cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo. Al voltear, vi que Seiya estaba recostando de lado, con su brazo extendido sujetándome sin dejar de mirarme…

–Creí que aun estabas dormido, Seiya. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien. Pero me sentiría mejor si volvieras a la cama conmigo.

–Eso no sucederá –dije mientras retiraba su brazo y me ponía de pie.

–Pensé que…

–No confundas las cosas, Seiya, lo que paso no significo nada. Simplemente quiero dejarlo en claro. Es cierto que tuvimos sexo, pero eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros –dije y acto seguido di media vuelta caminando hacia el baño.

–Corrección, nosotros hicimos el amor, Bombón.

–¿Qué? –dije confundida mientras me detenía y voltee a verlo. Se incorporó de la cama, se puso sus bóxers y camino hacia mí.

–Tú me pediste que te hiciera el amor y eso hice. Y aunque trates de negarlo, tú también me hiciste el amor.

–Llámalo como quieras, pero eso no cambiara las cosas entre ambos.

–Si las cambia, así que no trates de engañarte.

–¿En qué?

–Empezando en que pese a que finjas odiarme, te importo y mucho. Aun me sigues amando.

–No digas tonterías.

–Sigue negándolo, pero una parte de ti sabe que te estoy diciendo la verdad, Bombón. Pese a los años, sigues siendo aquella chica de la que me enamore y aun te sigo amando.

–No tengo por qué seguir escuchando eso –di media vuelta para alejarme de él, pero tomo mi mano deteniéndome –¡Suéltame!

–No lo creo.

–¿Ahora vas a romper también la promesa que me hiciste de no tocarme?

–No, recuerda que dije que no te tocaría a menos que tú quisieras. Y ahora sé que quieres.

–Sabía que tampoco ibas a cumplir con esta promesa.

En la mirada de Seiya note que le dolieron mis palabras. Me soltó de inmediato.

–¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar viviendo así, Bombón? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que te amo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas y vuelvas a confiar en mí?

–No quiero hablar de esto –dije abriendo la puerta del baño, pero Seiya la cerro de golpe impidiéndome entrar.

–Tú nunca quieres hablar de esto. No puedes huir por siempre de mí. Dejaste todo en Kioto hace años para no verme, cuando entre a la Agencia te fuiste en una misión y no te vi durante tres semanas, sin contar que cada vez que quiero hablar sobre nosotros tratas de salir corriendo.

–A estas alturas, deberías de comprender que eso significa que no te quiero cerca de mí. ¡Me destrozaste, Seiya! ¡No puedes esperar a que olvide como por arte de magia todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa!

–Lo sé, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas a creer en mí y todo vuelva a ser como antes entre nosotros. No te imaginas lo terrible que es seguir día a día, viviendo en este mundo y escucharte decir que no me amas... Muero un poco todos los días sabiendo que te tengo cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Me quede estática viéndolo a los ojos sin saber que decir ¿Qué podría decirle?

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos en silencio por tanto rato hasta que Seiya se acercó un poco mientras que yo seguía como una estatua. Inclino lentamente su rostro sobre el mío y yo sigo observándolo, sin moverme, con la sensación de que no soy más que una observadora de lo que está sucediendo.

Alcance a sentir el roce de sus labios cuando se escucharon un par de golpes a la puerta que hicieron que se detuviera. Grito una de las mucamas para entrar a limpiar la habitación. Seiya suspiro frustrado por lo sucedido mientras que yo sentía que reaccionaba de lo sucedido.

–Voy a tomar un baño.

Me encerré tan rápido en el baño que Seiya ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerme. Tampoco intento entrar para que siguiéramos hablando.

En cuanto entre a la ducha y sentí el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo, me fue imposible no pensar en lo que sucedió entre Seiya y yo al amanecer: recordar sus besos, sus caricias, el roce de su piel con la mía. Ahora quiero que el agua se lleve consigo todas esas sensaciones. No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a él. No quiero sentir nada por Seiya.

Cuando termine de bañarme, me di cuenta de un grave error que cometí al esconderme en el baño: no lleve conmigo la ropa que me pondría hoy. Ahora tendré que arriesgarme a enfrentarme a Seiya usando solamente una toalla. Este día no podría ser peor.

Me envolví en la toalla más grande que encontré, respire profundamente y salí del baño. Al llegar a la habitación no vi a Seiya por ninguna parte, así que camine directo al closet a sacar mi ropa: jeans y una blusa de encaje rosa que compre ayer cuando fui de compras con Mina y Lita. Me vestí rápidamente y me puse a buscar unos zapatos altos en color arena. Cuando los encontré, vi algo al fondo que me llamo la atención, al agacharme vi la bolsa en donde estaba la lencería que me regalo Mina y la deje a un lado para poder tomar la cajita que me había dado Seiya en el avión; casi había olvidado que la había metido aquí.

Cerré el closet y me quede con la cajita en la mano. No sé si realmente deba abrirla para saber que tiene dentro. Tengo la sensación de que si abro esta cajita, estaré abriendo la caja de Pandora y nadie me asegura que pueda volver a cerrarla y más considerando lo que ha pasado recientemente entre Seiya y yo.

Antes de que pudiera decir que hacer, escuche el sonido de un teléfono y después la voz de Seiya proveniente de la estancia. Deje la cajita sobre el tocador y fui a la estancia. Allí vi que Seiya seguía en el teléfono y vi que tenía encendido el televisor; estaban transmitiendo en un noticiero lo sucedido anoche en el desierto…

–Sí, lo estoy viendo –dijo Seiya –Por supuesto. En un rato más estaremos allí.

–¿Cómo fue que la prensa se enteró de lo sucedido anoche? –le pregunte al ver que termino la llamada.

–En esta ciudad las noticias vuelan rápido y más cuando les sucede a las celebridades. La agente Tenoh nos quiere ver en las oficinas del FBI. Parece que encontraron información importante sobre los sujetos que nos atacaron anoche. Iré a tomar un baño rápido y nos iremos.

–De acuerdo.

–Pedí que nos subieran café y algo de comer. Todo está en la mesa para que comas, Bombón.

–Bien, gracias.

Seiya se fue a bañar sin mencionar nada más. Tome una taza de café y apenas y comí un poco de fruta. En realidad no tengo mucha hambre. Guarde la cajita que había dejado en el tocador en mi bolso; termine de peinarme y alistarme, mientras Seiya terminaba de vestirse: jeans y una camisa de manga larga roja que cubre el vendaje de su brazo.

Una vez listos, salimos de la suite y cruzamos el lobby para tomar un taxi que nos lleve a las oficinas del FBI…

–¡Serena! ¡Seiya!

Voltee al reconocer la voz de Michiru y la vi acercándose junto con Diamante, que tiene un moretón del lado derecho del rostro.

–¡Hola!

–¡Qué suerte que los viéramos! Pensábamos ir a buscarlos a su suite, pero creí que preferirían estar solos después de lo que paso –dijo Diamante.

–Bueno, esa era la idea que teníamos, pero la policía necesita nuestra declaración para el caso; y ya saben, tenemos que ir.

–Por supuesto, todo sea con tal de que la justicia caiga contra esos sujetos.

–¿Cómo te encuentras de tu brazo, Seiya? –pregunto Michiru.

–Bien, prácticamente es un rasguño. El doctor me dijo que ni siquiera me queda una cicatriz en el brazo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

–Me alegro de escuchar eso.

–¿Cómo sigues, Diamante?

–Estoy bien. Aun me parece increíble lo que paso. Si no se hubiera enfrentado a esos sujetos, quien sabe que nos hubieran hecho a todos.

–Afortunadamente no hay nada grave que lamentar y todos estamos bien.

–Todo gracias a ustedes –dijo Michiru –Lo que hicieron fue increíble ¿en dónde aprendieron a pelear de esa manera?

–Clases de defensa personal –respondió Seiya –Bombón y yo las tomamos con tal de compartir una actividad que nos uniera más, pero nunca imaginamos que las tendríamos que poner en práctica.

–Pues vaya que si les sirvieron esas clases.

–Totalmente de acuerdo. Michiru y yo quisiéramos invitarlos a cenar esta noche, para agradecerles lo que hicieron anoche. Mina y los demás también nos acompañaran, además así podrán conocer a mi hermano. Esperemos que esta noche si podamos ir a jugar al casino.

–Por supuesto, será un placer cenar con ustedes y más conocer a tu hermano, Diamante –dije con una sonrisa -¿él ya está en la ciudad?

–Su vuelo llegara en un rato más. Esta noche conocerán a Zafiro.

–Me parece que lo conocerán ahora mismo –dijo Michiru –Se está acercando justo en este momento.

Diamante pasó por detrás de Seiya y yo para reunirse con su hermano. Ambos volteamos y vimos a los Black saludándose, tras lo que Diamante saludo a alguien que no pude ver, porque lo cubría su cuerpo supongo que se trata de alguien que vino a Las Vegas con Zafiro. Nos acercamos junto con Michiru para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. Me quede en shock al poder ver quién es la acompañante de Zafiro Black ¿Por qué habiendo tantas personas en este planeta, tenía que estar ella aquí?

–¡Ah! Ellos son los amigos de los que comente por teléfono esta mañana –dijo Diamante –Les presento a…

–¿Serena? ¿Seiya?

–¿Se conocen? –pregunto Zafiro confundido.

–Sí, de mucho antes que Bombón y yo nos casáramos –dijo Seiya colocando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura estrechándome a él.

–¿Se... se casaron? –pregunto ella sorprendida.

–Sí, el fin de semana pasado. Estamos en nuestra Luna de Miel.

Ella se quedó tan sorprendida, que ya no sé quiénes están más sorprendidos por la situación: si Zafiro, Diamante y Michiru al saber que nosotros nos conocemos. O Seiya y yo de volver a verla después de tantos años.

No, creo que yo soy la más sorprendida de esta situación. Ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine volver a ver a Kakyuu: la mujer a la que mucho tiempo considere mi mejor amiga y con la que Seiya me engaño…

* * *

_A que no esperaban todo lo que paso, verdad?_

_Yo sé que todas deben de tener muchas dudas sobre quienes eran los sujetos que detuvieron a los chicos en el desierto y por que, pero paciencia que ya lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, al igual que se revelara como, cuando, donde y porque terminaron con exactitud Serena y Seiya hace seis años._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas**__ y __**Sombras del Destino!**_


	8. Hace Seis Años

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! _

_Sé que no había actualizado en mucho tiempo por diversas cuestiones personales, pero ya estoy de regreso!_

_Me imagino que muchas tienen curiosidad por saber cómo continuara esta historia tras la llegada de Kakyuu a Las Vegas, y lo descubriremos en este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Hace Seis Años**

Aun podía sentir tras de mí la mirada de Kakyuu cuando Seiya y yo salimos del Caesars Palace. El encargado del valet parking nos comento dijo que en un momento llegaría nuestro taxi. Respire profundamente mientras esperamos a que llegue el vehículo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tenía que estar aquí?

–¿Bombón?

–¿Eh?

–Estas pálida ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, de maravilla –dije tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa –¿Por qué no habría de estarlo después de ver a la mujer que arruino mi vida?

–No olvides que también arruino la mía.

–¿Enserio? A mí no me lo pareció esa noche.

–¿Podríamos no hablar de eso cuando tenemos público, Bombón? –dijo él indicándome con la mirada el lobby del hotel a nuestras espaldas. Por el rabillo del ojo aun podía verla junto con Michiru y los hermanos Black –Con ella aquí, tendremos que cuidar aún más lo que hacemos.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero no entiendo porque le dijiste que estamos casados.

–Tarde o temprano se enteraría gracias a los Black. Es mejor que lo sepa de una vez por nosotros para que no nos moleste.

–¿Y crees que realmente funcione, Seiya?

–Sin duda alguna –dijo él rodeándome la cintura y estrechándome hacia él.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿Olvidas que me permitiste tocarte en público? –susurro en mi oído. Sentí como una descarga recorría mi cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca –Dado que tenemos audiencia, podríamos darle una pequeña demostración de que somos unos recién casados muy felices.

En otras palabras: mostrarle a Kakyuu que esta vez no nos podrá separar, ni arruinar "nuestro matrimonio".

–Creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo –dije echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Me alce de puntillas hacia sus labios –Hay que hacerlo bien para que no le quepan dudas.

–Menos mal que besarte es algo que se me da de maravilla.

Seiya bajo su rostro y me beso con una pasión que inevitablemente me hizo recordar cuando hicimos el amor esta mañana, así que solo me deje llevar mientras saboreaba su dulce boca. Estoy consciente de que estoy jugando con fuego, pero es por el bien de la misión… De acuerdo, puede que también sea mi pequeña venganza personal contra Kakyuu por quitarme a mi entonces novio y ahora supuesto marido.

Nos separamos cuando realmente empecé a necesitar aire en mis pulmones. Note un pequeño brillo en la mirada de Seiya, como el de un niño que está haciendo una travesura. Creo que también pensó lo mismo que yo.

–¿Con eso será suficiente para la audiencia?

–Sí, creo que con eso bastara por ahora –respondió él.

Finalmente llego nuestro taxi y ambos subimos. Seiya le indico al chofer la dirección de las oficinas del FBI y el vehículo pronto entro en el tráfico de Las Vegas Boulevard mientras íbamos hacia nuestro destino.

Mientras contemplaba las calles de la ciudad, me fue imposible dejar de pensar en Kakyuu.

Mi madre y Galaxia Maruyama, la madre de Kakyuu eran amigas desde sus años de escuela, así que de niñas nos veíamos frecuentemente y como era natural, la amistad empezó a crecer entre nosotras. A los diez, los padres de Galaxia se mudaron a Okinawa por su trabajo, por lo que los siguientes años solo nos veíamos durante las vacaciones. Cuando tenía dieciocho años, Kakyuu volvió a Kioto junto con su madre después del divorcio, y entró conmigo en la Universidad: como compañeras de dormitorio y compañeras de clase en la Facultad de Derecho.

La amistad que teníamos en nuestra infancia y adolescencia, pronto se fortaleció al convivir todo el tiempo. Juntas sufríamos por los exámenes y por los chicos que nos gustaban. Cuando salía con Seiya, en muchas ocasiones salíamos a divertirnos los tres y yo estaba feliz de que mi novio y mi mejor amiga se llevaran bien. Claro, hasta que me di cuenta de Seiya y Kakyuu se llevaban demasiado bien.

¿Cuándo me di cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos? Durante la fiesta de la final del campeonato de futbol.

Ese día se jugó el partido de la final entre los tigres de la Universidad de Tokio y los dragones de Kioto. El juego había sido difícil, pero el equipo de Kioto gano gracias a que Seiya la anotación que les daría la victoria. Para celebrar, Alan realizo una fiesta en casa de sus padres…

–_Flashback_–

–_Vamos, Bombón. Será divertido._

–_No lo dudo, las fiestas de Alan siempre son buenas, pero…_

–_¿Pero?_

–_Pero había pensaba que sería mejor que celebráramos solos. Tú y yo solos en el jacuzzi de la suite que reserve en el Hotel Imperial…_–_dije con una sonrisa coqueta dándole un pequeño beso –Digo, solo por mencionar parte de mi plan._

–_Eso suena realmente maravilloso… _

–_¿Significa que vamos para allá?_

–_Pero le prometí a los chicos que iría a la fiesta._

–_¡Seiya!_

–_No te enojes. ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato a la fiesta? Hacemos acto de presencia allí, después vamos al Imperial y nos quedamos el resto del fin de semana._

_Di un largo suspiro –De acuerdo. Después de todo, no todos los días ganas un campeonato de futbol._

_Seiya y yo fuimos a la fiesta en el auto de él, un mustang 1980 rojo que pertenecía a su padre. Al llegar, el lugar estaba lleno, parecía que todos los estudiantes de la universidad estaban en esa fiesta._

–_¡Al fin llegas, Kou! –dijo Alan al recibirnos –¡Atención a todos! Aquí está el hombre que con ese pase logro la victoria de los Dragones de Kioto._

_La multitud empezó a gritar y aplaudir en señal de alegría. Alan le comentaba que había varias personas que querían felicitarlo, aunque Seiya no estaba seguro de irse con su amigo ya que sabía que eso haría que nos quedáramos más tiempo del planeado._

–_Ve. Disfruta de tu momento, Seiya._

–_¡Por eso te amo, Bombón! –dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. _

–_Yo también te amo… Anda, no los hagas esperar._

–_Te veré en un rato. _

_Alan y Seiya se alejaron entre la multitud que los felicitaba por el juego. Unos momentos después, Melissa se reunió conmigo. _

–_Vayamos por una cerveza, Serena. No vamos a ver a esos dos en un buen rato._

–_Claro –dije y ambas nos abrimos paso entre la gente hacia la cocina _–_¿Has visto a las chicas?_

–_Vi a Esmeralda conversando con ese chico que le gusta de psicología –dijo Melissa. Esmeralda y Rubeus habían terminado un par de meses atrás y no era de extrañarse que ella ya anduviera detrás de su nueva conquista –Y a Kakyuu la vi cuando llego, debe de andar por allí con algún chico._

_Melissa y yo buscamos nuestras bebidas mientras conversábamos con diversos chicos de nuestra clase. Dos horas después, yo ya iba por mi tercera cerveza y me di cuenta de que no había visto a Seiya desde que llegamos. Así que decidí buscarlo, pero parecía que ninguno de sus amigos sabía dónde se encontraba._

–_Yo creía que estaba contigo, Serena._

–_No, Rubeus. Pero si lo vez, ¿le puedes decir que lo estoy buscando?_

–_Claro –él se alejo y fue entonces que vi a Esmeralda que se quedaba momentáneamente sola cuando su cita fue a buscar más bebidas._

–_¿Esmeralda, no has visto a Seiya?_

–_Sí, lo vi con los otros del equipo cuando estaban viendo quien podía beber más whisky de un solo trago. Pero creo que a Seiya no le cayó muy bien el whisky. No sé veía muy bien_

_Eso no sonaba muy bien y me preocupe de inmediato. Lo último que quería era llevar a mi novio a Urgencias porque tenía una intoxicación etílica _–_¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿En dónde está?_

–_Kakyuu dijo que ella te iba a avisar. La última vez que la vi, llevaba a Seiya al baño de arriba… parecía que él iba a vomitar._

–_Ojala que Seiya esté bien. Voy a ir a buscarlos._

_Subí rápidamente al piso de arriba y me dirigí al baño a buscar a Seiya y Kakyuu, pero no había nadie. Recorrí el pasillo buscándolos, creyendo que quizás Kakyuu lo había llevado a la habitación de huéspedes para que descansara, fui para allá y cuando abrí la puerta, me quede en shock por lo que vi. Mi mejor amiga estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi novio, ambos semidesnudos, gimiendo sin control mientras hacían el amor. _

–_¡Seiya! ¡Kakyuu! –grite mientras sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos._

_Mi mirada se encontró con la de Seiya por un momento, y me miro sorprendido _

–_¿Bombón? –Seiya me miro sorprendido y después volteo a ver a Kakyuu _–_¡Maldición! ¡No puede ser!_

_Seiya quito a Kakyuu de encima para tratar de levantarse. Ella solo me vio con seriedad unos momentos antes de esquivar la mirada, mientras Seiya se acercaba a mí, tambaleándose. Yo salí corriendo de allí tan rápido como pude, sin siquiera tratar de controlar mis lágrimas. _

_Mientras corría por la planta baja hacia la salida de la casa, escuche la voz de Seiya detrás de mí llamándome. No me detuve y cruce la puerta. Afuera estaba lloviendo mientras yo corría lejos. Seiya me tomo del brazo deteniéndome._

–_¡Bombón, detente! –voltee y lo vi vestido solo con sus jeans bajo la lluvia. Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, y apestaba a alcohol._

–_¡Cómo pudiste! –grite le daba la cachetada más fuerte que he dado en toda mi vida y logre que me soltara. Creo que con el golpe logre bajarle un poco la borrachera que traía encima -¿Por qué me hiciste esto?_

–_No, yo no hice nada._

–_Claro, es obvio que no pasó nada en esa habitación –replique sarcásticamente._

–_Dame cinco minutos y te explicare lo que paso, Bombón._

–_¡No tengo nada que escuchar! ¡Ya vi claramente lo que pasa entre Kakyuu y tu¡ ¡Y nunca vuelvas a llamarme, Bombón!_

–_No, Bombón… Esto es un error... Tienes que escucharme, por favor –suplico él tratando de tocarme. _

–_¡No te me acerques! –grite furiosa y me quite el dije de oro en forma de corazón que me había regalado en Navidad, el cual le arroje. No quería tener nada de él -¡No te quiero volver jamás! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Seiya!_

_Me aleje corriendo de él, mientras mis lágrimas se perdían entre la lluvia. Afortunadamente, paso un taxi al cual me subí rápidamente. Le dije que acelerara mientras Seiya seguía llamándome a gritos, corriendo bajo la lluvia detrás del vehículo, sin que lograra detenerme._

–_Fin del Flashback_–

Aquella fue la noche en que acabo la vida como la conocía hasta entonces.

Aún seguía llorando mientras iba en aquel taxi sin saber a dónde ir. No quería ir de regreso a la Universidad para no ver a Kakyuu en el dormitorio. Tampoco quería ir a casa de mis padres, no quería preocuparlos y sabía que Seiya iría a buscarme allí al no hallarme en la universidad. Así que al final, termine en un bar del centro de la ciudad.

Recuerdo que aquel bar no era muy grande, y estaba medio vacío para tratarse de un sábado por la noche. Ahí solo estaban unos hombres de mediana edad en una mesa alejado del resto, un grupo de chicos como de mi edad y un par de parejas. Completamente empapada, me acerque a la barra bajo la mirada de toda la gente del lugar y me senté en un extremo. Allí conocí a Luna Saito.

En aquel entonces, Luna aun no era la directora de la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa, era agente de campo. Aunque claro, eso yo lo ignoraba en ese momento y para mí solo era la bartender que se acercó a atenderme.

–_Flashback_–

–_¿Qué te sirvo? _

–_¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo? –dije distraída. Aún estaba pensando en lo ocurrido con Seiya que no prestaba atención a lo que me rodeaba._

–_Por mí no habría problema de que te quedes aquí mientras deja de llover, pero mi jefe no piensa así –dijo Luna señalando a la mesa donde estaban aquellos hombres alejados del resto de los clientes –Así que tengo que servirte un trago ¿Qué te doy?_

–_Un tequila… Pero que sea doble –dije mientras ella servía mi bebida –Y deja la botella. Necesito olvidar a como dé lugar esta noche._

–_Vaya, parece que no te ha ido muy bien –dijo Luna al poner la copa frente a mí. La bebí de un trago y ella volvió a servirme._

–_Eso es quedarse corto para describir que mi novio me engaño con mi mejor amiga. Y lo peor es que no entiendo porque lo hizo –Tome un trago de la segunda copa que Luna me sirvió –Creía que las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejor que nunca: íbamos a mudarnos juntos y teníamos planes para el futuro. Nos imaginaba casados, llenos de niños y envejeciendo juntos… No sé porque me hizo esto y precisamente con mi mejor amiga ¡Kakyuu era como mi hermana! Pero ella no es más que una… _

_Ni siquiera pude seguir hablando cuando sentí que más lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Tome lo que quedaba de mi tequila de un solo trago._

–_Siento mucho lo que te paso, pero no vale la pena que llores por culpa de gente de ese tipo._

–_Pero es que… ¿Por qué me traicionaron así? Yo imaginaba que cuando me graduara, me casaría con Seiya y Kakyuu estaría allí como mi dama de honor. ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine encontrarlos teniendo sexo! –grite sin poder dejar de llorar –Es horrible… mi vida se acabó. No sé qué hare sin Seiya a mi lado… ¡Oh, lo amo tanto! ¿Pero porque me hizo esto? ¿Por qué?_

–_No es el fin del mundo. Entiendo cómo te sientes y es terrible que tuvieras que vivir algo así, pero la vida sigue. Sé que te sientes morir, pero debes entender que en el mundo ocurren cosas peores que el que tu novio te engañara y… ¡Abajo!_

_No había reaccionado a lo que me dijo Luna cuando escuche el sonido de varios disparos. Me agache de inmediato al suelo, mientras escuchaba los gritos del resto de las personas que estaban en el bar que trataban de esconderse. Busque en donde resguardarme y vi el acceso al otro lado de la barra, me dirigí allí gateando y vi a Luna hablando a través de un intercomunicador que no había notado que llevaba en el oído._

–_¡Repito, código rojo! Todos los agentes entren al lugar. Deprisa._

–_¿Qué sucede?¿Llamabas a la policía?_

–_Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Es muy peligroso –dijo Luna mientras sacaba una pistola que llevaba oculta en su falda._

–_Pues a mí me parece más peligroso que tengas un arma. ¡Ah! ¡No quiero morir!_

–_¡Lo harás si no te cayas! –grito Luna y yo guarde silencio –Haz caso a lo que yo te diga y estarás bien. Entendido._

_Asentí con la cabeza. Estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar._

_Luna se incorporó un poco, y protegida al estar detrás de la barra, empezó a disparar. No me atreví a moverme de donde estaba y cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba más disparos y más ruido, como si alguien tratara de escapar. Empezaba a creer que quizás no hubiese sido tan malo ir con mis padres y enfrentarme a Seiya si me buscaba allí._

_Escuche un disparo más cerca y que Luna gritaba, fue entonces que me obligue a abrir los ojos. Frente a mi vi a uno de los hombres que estaba en la mesa donde Luna me había indicado que estaba su jefe, me obligo a ponerme de pie y me apunto con su arma en la cabeza. Luna cubría con su mano una herida que tenía en el brazo._

–_¡Suéltala, Malaquite! ¡Solo empeoraras las cosas si tomas de rehén a esa chica!_

–_¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo sé que ella no es también una agente encubierta?_

–_Yo no soy ninguna agente. Se lo juro –suplique asustada pensando como librarme de él –Por favor, déjeme ir._

–_No lo creo, tú eres mi boleto para salir de aquí. ¡Muévete! –dijo Malaquite quitando el arma de mi cabeza y apunto a Luna –No quiero que ni tú, ni ninguno de esos agentes nos sigan. O ella morirá._

_Malaquite apuntaba a Luna y los demás que se encontraban dispersos en el bar, mientras me obligaba a caminar hacia atrás con él. Tome una de las botellas que estaban en la parte de debajo de la barra sin que él se diera cuenta, abrió la puerta que llevaba hacia la bodega y aproveche la oportunidad para romper la botella en su cabeza, Malaquite me soltó y se agacho de dolor por el golpe. Intento dispararme, pero patee su brazo y le lance otra botella. Un par de agentes llegaron de inmediato y me alejaron de Malaquite. A él lo detuvieron._

_Más tarde, después de que un agente tomara mi declaración y un paramédico revisara que no tuviera ninguna herida, Luna se acercó dando órdenes al resto de los agentes y con el brazo vendado por su herida_

–_¿Cómo te encuentras? Parece que hoy no ha sido un buen día para ti._

–_Bueno, considerando que termine con mi novio y casi me matan esta noche, creo que estoy bien. ¿Y tú brazo?_

–_No es nada, estará como nuevo dentro de poco._

–_Me alegro de escuchar eso –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Es obvio que no eres una bartender y ese hombre… Malaquite… dijo que eres una agente encubierta._

–_Así es, trabajo para la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa. Soy la Agente Luna Saito._

–_Mucho gusto. Yo soy Serena…_

–_Tsukino –dijo ella al mismo tiempo que yo -Lo sé. Me lo dijo el agente que tomo tu declaración. Debo decir que estoy impresionada, Serena, cualquiera en tu lugar no habría hecho lo que tú hiciste._

–_Bueno, supongo que fue la adrenalina del momento. Solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió con tal de que no me matara._

–_Sin duda fuiste muy valiente_.

–_No, yo solo… estaba asustada. No trataba de ser una heroína._

–_Pero lo fuiste. Y personas como tu son las que se requieren en la Agencia. Tal vez te interese entrar a trabajar para nosotros._

–_¿Lo dices enserio?_

–_Sí. Mencionaste que tu vida se había acabado con lo que paso con tu novio. Pero tendrías una nueva vida al trabajar en la Agencia –dijo Luna entregándome una tarjeta –Piénsalo. Pero te advierto que tendrías que dejar Kioto y tu vida aquí._

–_¿Irme?_

–_A Tokio, allá están las oficinas centrales. Aunque claro antes tendrías que pasar por un entrenamiento antes de convertirte en agente. No es nada sencillo lo que te espera si decides aceptar, pero después vale la pena por luchar con tal de hacer de este un mundo mejor._

–_Bien. Me convertiré en una agente._

–_Esta no es una decisión que puedes tomar a la ligera, Serena. ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? _

–_Totalmente. No hay nada que me haga quedarme en Kioto. Y tienes razón, mi nueva vida será convertirme en una Agente._

–_Fin del Flashback_–

Y así fue como una chica común con el corazón destrozado decidió convertirse en una agente del gobierno japonés.

Aun no puedo creer que hayan pasado seis años desde entonces. Luna siempre ha tenido fe en mi trabajo y lo ha demostrado en todas las misiones a las que me ha mandado. Aunque sigo creyendo que con esta se pasó de su límite. Nunca le dije que el Seiya del que le hable la noche que nos conocimos, es el mismo con el que me envió en esta misión, ni siquiera las innumerables veces que me ha preguntado porque siento tanta antipatía por él.

No creo que tenga caso decirle la verdad a Luna. Ella siempre ha dicho que no debemos permitir que los sentimientos personales interfieran en el trabajo y eso es lo que he tratado de hacer siempre.

**S&S**

El sonido de un claxon me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y darme cuenta de que el taxi estaba detenido en medio del tráfico de la avenida.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no avanzamos?

–Es por las obras de mantenimiento de las calles, señorita. El tráfico se detiene y quien sabe cuándo se logre avanzar.

–A este paso nunca llegaremos –dijo Seiya –¿Qué tan lejos quedan las oficinas del FBI?

–No mucho. Unas calles adelante esta un parque, y a la derecha, cruzando el parque está el edificio del FBI.

–Mejor vamos caminando. De por sí ya es tarde y los demás nos están esperando.

–Tienes razón, Bombón –dijo Seiya. Le pago al chofer del taxi y salimos del vehículo.

Seiya y yo fuimos en la dirección que nos había indicado el taxista. Caminamos varios minutos en silencio y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que casi no hemos hablado, solo lo estrictamente necesario sobre el caso y cuando vimos a Kakyuu en el hotel. Creí que intentaría hablar sobre nosotros, retomar la conversación que no terminamos, pero no ha sido así.

Esta vez creo que si pase mi límite con lo que dije, y él… ¿por qué me tuvo que decir todo eso? Me quedo más que comprobado lo que siente por mí en la manera en que me hizo el amor. Y sí, me deje llevar en ese momento, pero lo que paso fue algo físico y lo que me pide es algo que no estoy dispuesta a darle otra vez. No puedo entregarle nuevamente mi corazón.

–¿Ikuko y la madre de Kakyuu aún siguen siendo amigas, Bombón? –pregunto Seiya.

–¿Ikuko?

–Ella siempre ha insistido en que la llame así, incluso las veces que la vi después de que terminamos.

No me sorprende, mi madre siempre vio a Seiya como un hijo e incluso pensó que nos casaríamos.

Antes de que me fuera de Kioto, mamá me insistió mucho en que buscara a Seiya y arreglara las cosas entre nosotros, ya que como imaginaba, la noche en que terminamos, él fue a casa de mis padres a buscarme y les contó lo sucedido. Según ellos, Seiya estaba tan borracho que Kakyuu lo engaño y creyó que estaba conmigo. Claro, como si fuera a creerme ese cuento y Seiya no supiera distinguir entre kakyuu y yo considerando que ella es pelirroja y yo rubia.

–Entonces, ¿Ikuko y Galaxia siguen siendo amigas?

–Sí, ellas se pusieron al margen de lo que paso con tal de no afectar su amistad. Aunque yo no he visto a Galaxia en años. Pero ¿por qué preguntas?

–Porque es muy probable que Kakyuu llame a su madre para preguntarle si sabía que tú y yo estamos casados. Y lo lógico es que Galaxia llame a Ikuko para enterarse al respecto.

¡Maldición! ¡Tiene razón! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

–¿Tu familia sabe que no estás en Japón? ¿Les contaste de esta misión, Bombón?

–No, nunca les hablo de mis misiones. Suficiente es para ellos saber que soy una agente como para preocuparlos todo el tiempo.

–Pues si no quieres decirles nada de la misión, al menos tendrás que avisarle a tu familia que estamos casados. Si no, nuestro trabajo se vendrá abajo.

–Odio que tengas razón –murmure dando un largo suspiro mientras entrabamos al parque que tendremos que cruzar para llegar a las instalaciones del FBI.

El lugar no está muy concurrido, apenas y unas cuantas personas paseando con sus perros, pero aun así nos sentamos en la banca más aislada. Nerviosa, saque mi celular y marque a casa de mis padres.

–¿Bueno? –respondió mamá con la voz adormilada.

–Soy yo, mamá. Perdona que te llame a esta hora –me disculpe rápidamente. En Japón son cerca de las 3 am.

–¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? Por favor dime que no estás en ningún hospital herida o…

–No, tranquila. Estoy bien. Te llamo porque me encuentro en América, en Las Vegas… con Seiya.

–¿En Las Vegas con Seiya? –dijo ella sorprendida? –No lo entiendo… creí que aun seguías molesta con él. Ni siquiera lo podías ver en las oficinas porque siempre discutías con él

–Ya lo sé, pero es que…

–¿Qué pasa, hija? Lo que sea puedes decírmelo.

–Es que… Seiya y yo…¡Ah! No puedo decirte esto por teléfono –dije dando un suspiro para tranquilizarme. No puedo simplemente soltarle ¡estoy casada con Seiya!

–Permíteme, Bombón –dijo Seiya quitándome mi celular –Ikuko, habla Seiya…. Si, muy bien. Gracias. Lo que sucede es que Serena y yo estamos casados.

–¡Cómo! –escuche gritar sorprendida a mi madre al acercarme a escuchar lo que decía.

–Serena y yo estamos casados. Ya sabe, marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

–¡Seiya! –grite molesta ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle eso a mi madre? No es hasta que la muerte nos separe, es hasta que termine la misión o lo maté porque acabo con mi paciencia. Lo primero que ocurra.

–¡Oh, Seiya! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ni se imaginan lo feliz que estoy por ustedes! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano arreglarían sus problemas y llegaría este momento! –Exclamo mamá feliz. Incluso la escuche despertar a papá para darle la "buena noticia".

La llame para que me prestara atención pero fue en vano. Solo la escucho hablar con papá de lo feliz que esta porque Seiya y yo estamos casados, mientras sigo esperando en la línea a que se le baje un poco la emoción y nos deje explicarle la situación.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Es peor que cuando lleve a Seiya a casa en Navidad para que conociera a mis padres…

–_Flashback_–

–_Es aquí –dije mientras Seiya estacionaba su auto en casa de mis padres. Al otro lado de Kioto, a una hora de la Universidad._

–_Es linda. Muy hogareña –dijo él con un dejo de nostalgia contemplando la casa, una común construcción de dos pisos con un jardín congelado bajo la nieve y que resplandece ante las luces de la decoración navideña –Siempre desee vivir en una casa así cuando era niño._

_Le di un pequeño beso a Seiya, tras lo cual ambos bajamos del auto y entrelace mi mano con la suya mientras caminábamos a la puerta._

_Seiya vivió con su padre antes de entrar en la Universidad en una casa que me ha descrito que más que un hogar, parece un museo. Nunca he ido allí y no a su padre, Seikuro Kou, es el abogado más famoso de todo Japón y dueño de una enorme fortuna. _

_La noche anterior, Seiya me llevo al restaurante más caro de la ciudad para que cenáramos con su padre y pudiera conocerlo, pero Seikuro jamás llego ya que tuvo que atender a un cliente importante. Al final, Seiya y yo volvimos a mi dormitorio y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. La Navidad no es la mejor época del año para los Kou, ya que fue cuando murió la madre de Seiya en un accidente automovilístico cuando él tenía ocho años._

–_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto –dijo él respirando profundamente al llegar frente a la puerta _–_¿Luzco presentable?_

–_Sí, y muy guapo –dije con una sonrisa –No te preocupes. Mi familia te adorara._

–_Siempre he evitado conocer a las familias de mis novias y celebrar la Navidad. El hecho de que este haciendo ambas a la vez, demuestra lo mucho que te amo, Bombón._

–_Seiya…_

_Me puse de puntillas mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y nos besamos con lentitud. El beso empezó a convertirse en algo más cuando escuche que se abría la puerta. Me separe de Seiya rápidamente, ambos estamos completamente ruborizados. Voltee y a quien veo es a mi madre._

–_¡Hola mamá!_

–_¡Serena! ¡Sabía que había escuchado tu voz! –mamá me abrazo y me percibí el sutil aroma de las especias impregnado en su ropa. Por fin estoy en casa –Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, hija. Y supongo que este joven tan guapo es Seiya._

–_Es un placer conocerla, señora Tsukino._

–_Nada de señora Tsukino, llámame Ikuko. Pero pasen, no se queden en el frio –dijo mamá mientras los tres entrabamos en la casa -¡Kenji! ¡Querido! Mira quienes están aquí._

–_Qué bueno que estés aquí, Serena –dijo papá abrazándome._

–_Me alegra tanto verte…. Él es Seiya Kou, mi novio-_

–_Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Tsukino –dijo Seiya cortésmente._

–_Igualmente. Desde ahora te lo advierto, muchacho, si le haces algo a mi hija, te las verás conmigo- _

–_¡Papá! ¿Cómo le dices eso a Seiya?_

–_Supongo que lo mismo le dijo a tus otros novios cuando conocieron a tus padres, Bombón._

–_¿Cuáles otros novios? Eres el primer chico que Serena trae a casa –dijo mamá _–_¿Quieren comer algo, chicos?_

–_Gracias, mamá, pero Seiya y yo almorzamos antes de venir._

–_Bueno, entonces vayan arriba a ordenar sus cosas. Hija, lleva a Seiya a la habitación de huéspedes, ya está preparada. Y Kenji, llama a la abuela Tsukino, dijo que estaría aquí temprano y es hora que no llega._

_Seiya y yo volvimos por nuestras maletas y subimos a la planta alta. Lo lleve a la habitación de huéspedes, en donde dejo sus cosas y después me acompaño a mi habitación para dejar mi maleta._

–_Sabía que te gustaba el rosa, Bombón, pero no tenía idea de cuánto hasta ahora –dijo él contemplando mi habitación de la niñez. Las paredes rosas, las sabanas de la cama rosa, la alfombra rosa…_

–_Vamos, tendría que ver tu habitación de niño y ver que tantas cosas azules y roja tienes ahí_

–_No tantas como todas las cosas en rosa que hay aquí. Pero aun así es bonito –dijo él dándome un pequeño beso -¿Tu puerta cierra con llave?_

_Asentí con la cabeza y nuevamente volvemos a besarnos. Caminamos a ciegas sin separarnos hacia la puerta y la cierro con llave. Seiya me levanto en vilo, rodee con mis piernas su cintura, mientras sus labios viajan hacia mi cuello y una de sus manos se empieza a abrir paso a través de mi ropa._

–_¡Serena! ¡Podrías bajar a ayudarme a preparar el relleno del pavo!_

–_¡Ya voy, mamá! –grite al separarme de Seiya y él me regresaba al suelo –Lo siento. Va a ser algo difícil que tengamos algo de tiempo para nosotros_

–_No importa con tal de estar contigo estas fechas –dijo él dándome un pequeño beso –Vamos, no hagamos esperar a mis suegros._

_Ambos bajamos y ayudamos en todo lo posible para que la cena de Navidad fuera perfecta. La abuela Tsukino llego un rato después y le dio el visto bueno a mi novio. Seiya y papá platicaban de futbol y como veían las cosas para la siguiente temporada. El tema les ayudo para que se estableciera la confianza entre ambos._

_Durante la cena, las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que esperaba. Pese al nerviosismo de Seiya, se relajó al sentir que le agradaba a mis padres. Y claro, todos tenían curiosidad por saber más cosas de Seiya y su familia, y aunque él no hablo mucho de su familia, pronto los Tsukino lo hicieron sentir un miembro más de la familia._

_Más tarde, después de una interminable serie de "Feliz Navidad", todos nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Ya me empezaba a dormir cuando Seiya entro en mi habitación como un ladrón que no quiere ser descubierto. Retire las cobijas y se acostó a mi lado_

–_Hola_

–_Hola, Bombón –respondió en un susurro –Definitivamente aquí no hace frio como en mi habitación_

_Seiya me toca la mejilla y trato de no gritar al sentir su mano fría. Le frote sus manos entre mis palmas y me estreche más a él para no tener frio_

–_Aunque me encanta tenerte aquí, no sé si sea buena idea_

–_Quizás, pero quería darte tu regalo –dijo él sacando una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pijama, que me entrego –Feliz Navidad, Bombón_

–_Gracias, pero yo deje tu regalo abajo –dije apenada al recordar la caja que está bajo el árbol con su nombre. Una playera de edición especial de los Acereros de Pittsburg _

–_No importa. Tenerte aquí es el mejor regalo que podría tener. Anda, ábrelo_

_Abrí la cajita y encontré una cadena con un dije de oro en forma de corazón._

–_Es precioso, Seiya…_

–_Era de mi madre. Estoy seguro de que le hubiese gustado que lo tuvieras_

–_Pero…_

–_Nada de peros, Bombón. Ese dije perteneció a una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida y quiero que lo tenga la otra mujer importante de mi vida_

–_Fin del Flashback_–

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¿Y si la cajita que me dio Seiya en el avión contiene el dije de su madre? Si es así, no puedo abrir esa caja por más curiosidad que tenga de comprobarlo.

–¿Ikuko? ¿Aún sigue allí? –la voz de Seiya me trajo de vuelta de mis recuerdos al tratar de que mi madre nos pusiera atención. Le quite el celular a Seiya.

–¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí? Hay algo más que tengo que decirte.

–¡Voy a ser abuela! –grito mamá y yo me puse pálida. ¿De dónde saca esas ideas mi madre?

–¡No! ¡No vas a ser abuela, mamá! –grite y Seiya me miro aún más sorprendido –¡Este matrimonio es falso!

–¿Qué? No entiendo… ¿Estas casada con Seiya o no?

–Sí, lo estoy, pero es por una misión.

–¿Una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión hace que te cases con Seiya?

–Una que no puedo explicarte, pero es muy importante mamá. Escucha: hace un rato vi a Kakyuu y ella cree que Seiya y yo nos casamos. Así que te pido que si ella o Galaxia te preguntan, les digas que es cierto, que Seiya y yo nos casamos el fin de semana pasado. Por favor, esto es muy importante.

–De acuerdo. Hare lo que me pides, Serena –dijo ella dando un suspiro. Está decepcionada al saber que no estoy realmente casada –Pero sabes que tu padre y yo siempre te hemos dicho que el matrimonio es algo sagrado, no algo que se toma a juego y menos por una misión.

–Lo sé… -dije dando un suspiro -Mira, tengo que irme. No sé preocupen por mí que estaré bien. Los llamare en cuanto pueda.

–Bien. Cuídate, hija. Hasta luego.

Termine la llamada y me recargue en el respaldo de la banca dando un suspiro. Me da tristeza desilusionar a mamá por algo que no es verdad, pero así tiene que ser.

–¿Cómo está tu mamá, Bombón?

–Bien… Se le oía algo triste al saber que no es cierto que estemos casados, pero era de esperarse. Lo importante es que va a hacer lo que le pedí.

–Al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos porque esté en peligro nuestra historia de recién casados.

–Si… Tal vez deberías de llamar a tu padre e informarlo de la situación en caso de que Kakyuu trate de contacto.

–No creo que sea necesario. A él no le interesa mucho que haga o no –dijo Seiya un poco pensativo poniéndose de pie –Hay que darnos prisa. Nos están esperando el resto de los agentes.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio este capitulo?_

_Ok, yo sé que no avanzamos mucho en referente a la misión de Serena y Seiya, pero conocimos muchas cosas sobre su pasado que serán de importancia más adelante. _

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

_XOXO_

_Serenity_


	9. Love Me Tender

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

_El día de hoy les traigo una pequeña sorpresa, son unos bocetos de esta historia realizados por mi querido __**Kostas**__ que quiero compartir con ustedes. _

_La primera es la como la presentación del fic __http : / fav . me / d45gaoa_

_Las siguientes corresponden al primer capítulo de la historia, el momento en que Serena se encuentra frente a una ventana pensando en lo ocurrido antes de que llegara Luna__ http : / fav . me / d45g8nj__ y cuando Serena y Seiya, tras enterarse de cuál sería su misión, discuten cuando él menciona que sería bueno que ella comprara lencería para seducirlo __http : / fav . me / d433ead_

_Solo quiten los espacios para que puedan ver las imágenes_

_Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 9 ¡espero que lo disfruten! Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, escucharemos la canción que le da el título al capítulo de hoy __**Love Me Tender, **__hay muchas versiones de esta canción interpretada por varios artistas, pero en esta ocasión es preferible escuchar la original, interpretada por __**Elvis Presley**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Love Me Tender**

–Lamentamos mucho la tardanza –se disculpó Seiya –El tráfico de esta ciudad es terrible.

–Lo importante es que ya están aquí –dijo Yaten –¿Cómo se encuentra tu brazo, Seiya?

–Mejor, gracias.

–Me da gusto saberlo. Acompáñenme, por favor.

Seiya y yo seguimos a Yaten hasta la sala de juntas. En el lugar había una larga mesa rectangular con varias sillas, y una enorme pantalla en el otro extremo de la sala. No había nadie más que nosotros tres en la sala.

–¿Y el resto de los agentes?

–Se reunirán con nosotros en unos momentos –respondió Yaten –Mientras tanto, me gustaría que me contaras lo que sucedió anoche, Seiya. Aún nos falta tu declaración.

–Por supuesto.

–Si no les molesta, yo quisiera realizar una llamada antes de que lleguen los demás.

–Claro. Si gustas, Serena, puedes hacerlo en mi oficina –dijo Yaten –Se encuentra del otro lado del otro lado del pasillo. Es la tercera puerta de la izquierda.

–Muy bien. Gracias –dije poniéndome de pie –Con permiso.

Salí de la sala de juntas y me dirigí hacia donde me indico Yaten. Llegue a una típica oficina, no muy grande, pero que tenía un enorme ventanal desde donde se puede apreciar toda la ciudad.

Saque mi celular y marque el número de Molly. Solo espero que no se vaya a molestar conmigo por despertarla a la mitad de la madrugada. Después de lo que ha pasado las últimas horas, realmente necesito hablar con ella.

–Hola –respondió ella con un largo bostezo después de tres timbrazos.

–¡Hola, Molly! Perdón por llamarte a esta hora.

–No te preocupes por eso. Me entere por Luna de lo que paso, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Seiya está bien?

–Seiya está bien, la bala solo le rozo el brazo.

–Me alegro por él ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

–Digamos que hoy no es mi día -dije dando un largo suspiro.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

–Me acosté con Seiya…

–Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que hiciste el amor con el hombre que has odiado los últimos seis años?

–Sí, pero no fue hacer el amor… simplemente fue sexo.

–Con un hombre como Seiya no creo que solo haya sido sexo –dijo Molly -¿Y? Cuéntame ¿Qué tal estuvo?

–¡Molly!

–¡Oh, vamos! No has estado con nadie desde hace tanto tiempo que ya empezaba a creer que te volverías monja, y me llamas a las cuatro de la mañana para decirme que lo hiciste con tu ex novio de la universidad que aún está loco por ti. Necesito detalles, Serena. Al menos dime si fue bueno, o malo.

–No estuvo mal.

–Serena… –por esa forma en que dijo mi nombre, Molly no me creyó.

–Bien. De acuerdo, fue bueno, muy bueno. Mejor de lo que recordaba que era estar con él.

–¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le darás una oportunidad?

–El que me acostara con Seiya no significa que vaya a volver con él y ahora si vayamos a vivir felices para siempre… Creo que estas tan ilusionada como mi madre cuando le dije que estoy casada con Seiya.

–Espera un momento ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu madre de tu supuesto matrimonio? Nunca la pones al tanto de tus misiones a no ser que sea necesario.

–Porque hay otra cosa que aún no te he dicho –dije dando un largo suspiro –Kakyuu está en Las Vegas.

–¡Qué! –grito ella sorprendida –¡La zorra que te quito a Seiya!

–La misma… La vi cuando llego con Zafiro Black al hotel.

–Esta sin duda es una muy mala jugada del universo –dijo Molly –¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

–Lo mismo que he hecho desde que llegue a la ciudad: seguir casada con Seiya y buscar como atrapar a Tuxedo Mask sin que Kakyuu se interponga entre Seiya y yo

–¿Lo dice la Agente Tsukino? ¿O la señora Kou?

–A estas alturas ¿cuál es la diferencia?

–Mi querida Serena, déjame decirte que estas dejando que tus sentimientos te dominen en esta misión. Sabes que es muy peligroso involucrarte de esa manera.

–Y es aún más peligroso que me enamore otra vez de Seiya… -dije dando un largo suspiro –No te preocupes, Molly, se cómo manejar la situación. Estaré bien.

**S&S**

–Investigamos los datos de los sujetos que los atacaron anoche y esto fue lo que encontramos…

Ami empezó a trabajar en su computadora portátil, y unos instantes después, aparecieron en la pantalla las fotografías y los expedientes de los sujetos que nos atacaron anoche en el desierto. Yaten, Taiki, Haruka, Seiya y yo observábamos con atención la pantalla.

–Todos ellos tienen antecedentes policiacos por robo a mano armada –dijo Ami.

–Lo que sucedió anoche no fue un simple asalto. Fue un ajuste de cuentas.

–Lo sabemos, Serena –respondió Haruka –Estuvimos interrogando a estos tipos y ninguno quiso hablar, excepto uno que dijo le pagaron al chofer para que llevara el vehículo al desierto.

–¿Dijo por qué? –pregunto Seiya.

–Para darle una lección a Michiru Kaioh.

–¿Esos tipos iban tras Michiru? –dije sorprendida –¿Por qué?

–Su padre es un adicto a las apuestas y perdió una enorme suma de dinero en un casino de la ciudad llamado _Dead Circus. _Los negocios del padre de Michiru han ido muy mal de unos meses a la fecha, así que ella decidió encargarse de la deuda de su padre –dijo Taiki -Por lo que sabemos, ella hizo un trato con el dueño del casino, un sujeto al que llaman Ojo de Tigre. Pero ella suspendió el pago de la deuda desde hace unas semanas.

–Pero la mejor parte de todo, es que Michiru Kaioh le había estado pagando a Ojo de Tigre con joyas muy valiosas –dijo Yaten.

–Y creen que ella se ha disfrazado de Tuxedo Mask para robar joyas y pagar la deuda de su padre sin tocar su dinero.

–Es muy probable. Aunque aún no tenemos las pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo y mandarla a prisión –dijo Haruka.

–¿Ya hablaron con Michiru sobre esto? ¿Ella que ha dicho?

–Dijo que no dirá nada sin la presencia de un abogado –respondió Yaten –Pero acepto a venir voluntariamente en cuanto su abogada llegara a la ciudad. Diamante mando traer a su abogada de confianza, parece que trabaja para BlackMoon Industries. Michiru dijo que la abogada se llama Kakyuu Maruyama.

–No puede ser… -dijo Seiya molesto recargándose en su silla.

¡Sin duda este día va de mal en peor!

–¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Ami.

–Seiya y yo conocemos a Kakyuu Murayama.

–¿Qué? ¿Ella sabe que son agentes?

–No. Pero nos conoce a ambos de la Universidad. Antes de que Serena y yo fuéramos agentes –respondió Seiya.

–¿Creen que ella sea un peligro para la misión? –Pregunto Haruka –Porque si es así, dígannoslo ahora. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de la subasta para idear otro plan. No queremos que todo lo que llevamos hasta ahora para atrapar a Tuxedo Mask se vaya a la borda por culpa de esa mujer.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Seiya, pude entender claramente lo que pensaba. Esta misión es muy importante para ambos y tampoco está dispuesto a permitir que Kakyuu nos arruine algo tan importante para nuestras carreras.

–No, Kakyuu Murayama no representa ningún peligro para el éxito de esta misión.

**S&S**

–¿Qué quieres hacer, Bombón? –me pregunto Seiya cuando salimos de las oficias del FBI -¿Quieres volver al hotel? ¿O prefieres que vayamos a comer algo por allí?

Difícil pregunta. No quiero regresar al Caesars y toparme otra vez con Kakyuu. Pero tampoco quiero pasar el resto de la tarde sola con Seiya.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho, mi estómago empezó a rugir antes de que pudiera responder.

–Vamos a comer algo. Me muero de hambre –dije dando vuelta en la esquina y seguí derecho. Puede que después de todo no sea tan malo estar con él un rato.

–De acuerdo, pero que sea comida de verdad. Ya me estoy hartando del caviar y el champan.

–Cualquiera que te escuche diría que quieres una hamburguesa y una coca cola, Seiya.

–Justamente eso lo que se me antoja comer ¿O prefieres otra cosa?

–No, eso suena perfecto.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un pequeño restaurante que está decorado como si estuviéramos en los años 50's o 60's; incluso me pareció ver una vieja rockola al otro extremo del local. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana. Ambos ordenamos hamburguesas grandes con papas a la francesa. Lo que solíamos comer cuando estábamos juntos en la Universidad.

–Vaya, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿No te parece, Bombón? –dijo Seiya cuando nos trajeron la comida.

––Sí, como en los viejos tiempos… -Murmure esperando el ataque de Seiya, pero él comenzó a comer su hamburguesa.

¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

Generalmente cuando Seiya menciona algo que recuerde la época en que estuvimos juntos, no pierde la oportunidad para tratar que hablemos de nosotros y convencerme de que regrese con él. Pero esta vez me dejo desconcertada ya que solo se limitó de devorar su hamburguesa sin hacerme ninguna clase de comentario.

–¿No dirás nada? –pregunte antes de comerme una papá.

–¿Qué quieres que diga?

–No sé… esta es la parte en la que me dices algo como que quieres que las cosas sean como antes y eso. Ahora solo estas comiendo.

–Bueno, eso es porque tengo hambre, Bombón –respondió él dándole otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

–Esto no será alguna clase de truco ¿o sí, Seiya?

–¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

–Si fueras tan amable.

–Ya me canse.

–¿Te cansaste? –dije confundida.

–Lo que escuchaste. Ya me canse de andar detrás de ti con tal de que me hagas caso sin conseguirlo. Prueba de ello es que ni te importo que hiciéramos el amor, así que voy a dejar las cosas por la paz.

Se me atoro un pedazo de la hamburguesa en la garganta al escucharlo y me empecé a ahogar de la impresión. ¿Está hablando enserio? ¿Se está rindiendo? ¿Así nada más?

Después de que Seiya reaccionara rápidamente y tratara de ayudarme, medio restaurante se dio cuenta de que me estaba ahogando y casi llaman al 911. Logre volver a respirar nuevamente, me tomo todo mi refresco y le quite el suyo a Seiya para aliviar la irritación de mi garganta.

–¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Bombón?

–Sí, creo que si –respondí dándole un largo trago a la bebida –Seiya… ¿fue enserio lo que dijiste? ¿Qué ya no…?

–Muy enserio. Y por como reaccionaste, no te lo esperabas ¿Acaso creías que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida tras de ti?

–Considerando tu comportamiento desde que nos reencontramos, una parte de mí lo creía –dije antes de tomar un poco más de refresco –Voy a empezar a creer que este cambio de actitud se debe a que solo querías acostarte conmigo, y una vez que lo lograste, perdiste el interés.

–Por favor, Bombón. Tú vales mucho más que un simple acostón… tal vez dos o tres.

–¡Qué!

–¡Es broma! –dijo él rápidamente –Pero como están las cosas entre nosotros, y por el bien de la misión, creo que lo mejor es que fuéramos amigos.

–¿Amigos?

–Sí. ¿O es que tampoco quieres ser mi amiga?

–Yo no he dicho eso, Seiya, es que… todo esto me tiene realmente sorprendida –Bastante sorprendida he de decir. Jamás hubiera imaginado esto.

–¿Y entonces qué dices? ¿Amigos?

Seiya estiro su brazo sobre la mesa esperando a que estrechara su mano. Lo mire a los ojos por un momento antes de que finalmente estrecháramos nuestras manos.

Sin duda va a ser muy interesante que Seiya Kou solo sea mi amigo… Falta ver si realmente simplemente podemos ser amigos considerando nuestra historia.

–¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que sería buena idea ir a pasear por la ciudad.

–¿Cómo una cita?

–No exactamente. Solo saldríamos como amigos.

–Aunque quisiera, no estamos de vacaciones, Seiya. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

–No lo olvido. Pero aun faltan algunas horas para la cena con los Black y los demás. Podríamos ir a divertirnos un rato antes de volver al hotel.

–¿Y qué sugieres?

–No sé… tal vez ir a algún sitio interesante, subir a alguna montaña rusa, ir a ver algún espectáculo o escuchar a Elvis-

–¿Elvis?

–¡Claro! No puedes estar en Las Vegas sin haber visto a Elvis –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa –Vamos, será divertido.

**S&S**

Seiya y yo fuimos a un bar ubicado sobre _Las Vegas Boulevard_ en donde anunciaban un espectáculo del mejor imitador de Elvis Presley. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa no muy lejos del escenario mientras esperábamos que un mesero nos atendiera y empezara el show.

–Ya veo porque en el letrero de afuera decía que aquí vive el rey –dijo Seiya –En este sitio me siento como si hubiera viajado a los 70's.

–Ya lo creo. He estado en lugares un tanto extravagantes los últimos años, pero creo que este sitio está en el primer lugar de mi lista.

–¿Has estado en muchos sitios por tus misiones, Bombón?

–Más de los que te puedas imaginar –dije al notar que el mesero se acercó a nuestra mesa. Pedimos un par de cervezas.

–Con razón eres toda una leyenda en la Agencia. A pesar de ser muy joven, has estado en más misiones que muchos otros.

–Bueno, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo.

–Pero aun así… ¿no te da miedo que te pase algo mientras estás en alguna misión encubierta?

–A veces, pero procuro no pensar mucho en eso. Solo hago lo que me piden.

El mesero regreso con nuestras bebidas. Espere a que se fuera para retomar la conversación.

–Ahora que lo pienso, siempre he querido preguntarte, Seiya ¿por qué entraste en la Agencia? Sabes porque lo hice yo ¿Pero, y tú?

Seiya tomo su tarro de cerveza y dio un largo trago. Después me miro por unos segundos como pensando que me responderme. Media cerveza después me dio una respuesta…

–Cuando dejaste Kioto, perdí el interés en todo lo que me rodeaba: las clases, el futbol… aun creo que fue un milagro que terminara la Universidad. Mi padre quería que trabajara con él en el bufete, pero no quería eso… quería hacer con mi vida algo que realmente valiera la pena con mi vida y no simplemente el idiota que perdió todo lo que importaba y cuyo padre estaba decepcionado de su único hijo –dijo él dando un largo suspiro, volvió a tomar más de su bebida –Así que decidí entrar en la Agencia. Y ya sabes, después de varias pruebas y el entrenamiento, me convertí en lo que soy. Lo curioso es que nunca he me arrepentido de ello de mi decisión. Estoy orgulloso de ser un agente.

–Quien lo diría… nunca imagine que te convirtieras en un agente.

–Pues yo tampoco imagine que también fueras una agente, Bombón. Recuerdo que en mi primer día en la Agencia, todos hablaban de la agente que había logrado desmantelar una importante red de tráfico de menores. Y cuando vi que esa agente era una mujer muy diferente a la chica que había conocido, imagínate mi sorpresa.

–No creo que se compare con la mía… –dije bebiendo un poco de mi bebida. Aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el día que me reencontré con Seiya.

–_Flashback_–

–_¡Felicidades, Tsukino! Buen trabajo._

–_Gracias, chicos._

_Caminaba junto con Molly por los pasillos de la agencia hacia mi escritorio y todos los agentes me felicitaban por el éxito de la misión realizada en Akita apenas un día atrás. Seguí caminando un poco distraída por ir saludando a mis compañeros cuando alguien choco contra mí. Cuando voltee, me quede sorprendida al ver a Seiya frente a mí. Él estaba tan sorprendido como yo._

–_¿Bom.. Bombón? ¿Eres tú? –dijo él tratando de recuperarse de la impresión._

–_Soy la Agente Tsukino –dije con firmeza al recuperarme de la sorpresa –Aquí no hay nadie que se llame Bombón._

–_No puedo creerlo… después de tantos años. Jamás imagine volver a verte aquí –dijo Seiya sin dejar de mirarme._

–_No creo que sea buena idea que le digas Bombón a la Agente Tsukino –dijo Neflite –Ni en sueños alguien se atrevería a llamarla así._

_Seiya pareció no escucharlo_

–_¿Lo conoces, Serena? –pregunto Molly _–_¿Quién es él, Neflite?_

–_Es el Agente Seiya Kou –dijo Neflite –Trabajara con nosotros a partir de hoy._

–_¿Seiya Kou? –Repitió Molly aun más sorprendida –¡Él es el Seiya que…!_

–_Vamos, Molly, debemos de darnos prisa –dije interrumpiéndola - Si nos disculpan, tenemos trabajo que hacer -_

_Camine un par de pasos tratando de alejarme de Seiya, pero tomo mi brazo deteniéndome-_

–_Bombón, necesito hablar contigo._

–_Lo dudo mucho, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –dije liberándome de su agarre y seguí caminando con Molly sin voltear atrás. _

–_Fin del Flashback_–

–Por supuesto, por eso le pediste a Luna que te mandara en otra misión cuando acababas de regresar.

–Trabajo es trabajo, Seiya.

–Tal vez, pero me he dado cuenta de que te has convertido en una adicta al trabajo.

–Claro que no.

–¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste para divertirte? ¿O saliste de vacaciones?

–Pues fue… –empecé a decir y tome un poco más de cerveza. Ni siquiera logro recordarlo –De acuerdo. Tal vez si sea una adicta al trabajo. Pero tú también has hecho tantas misiones como yo.

–No puedes ser la única que salve al mundo, Bombón –dijo él levantando su tarro de cerveza –Hagamos un brindis: por el éxito de esta misión.

–Porque atrapemos a Tuxedo Mask –dije chocando mi tarro con el suyo. Ambos bebimos nuestras cervezas de un solo trago hasta terminarlas.

–¡Mesero! ¡Tráiganos otras dos cervezas!

–¿Es que acaso quieres emborracharme, Seiya?

–No sería mala idea –respondió él con esa sonrisa un poco torcida que tanto lo caracteriza.

El mesero no tardó en aparecer con nuestras bebidas que dejo en la mesa.

–Recuerda que esta noche tenemos que trabajar. Tenemos que estar en nuestros cinco sentidos.

–Lo sé, pero aún tenemos unas horas hasta entonces. Y un par de cervezas no te harán nada… a menos que sigamos así y terminemos como aquella vez que fuimos al distrito de geishas.

–¿Aun recuerdas ese día?

–Cómo olvidarlo. Fue único verte con tu kimono y actuando como si fueras una geisha. Lo mejor fue cuando quisiste hacer aquel baile con los abanicos.

–Sin duda los abanicos fueron la mejor parte de ese día.

Me comencé a reír junto con Seiya como hacía mucho no lo había hecho al recordarlo. Había intentado hacer un baile tradicional con un par de abanicos y al lanzarlos al aire, casi me golpean en la cabeza ya que mis pies se habían atorado con el largo de mi kimono y no me fije en cuando cayeron. Aun así, Seiya me había aplaudido por mi "excelente" actuación.

Cuando por fin pude controlar mi risa, me di cuenta de que Seiya me miraba fijamente sin que borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? –pregunte con una sonrisa antes de beber un poco de cerveza.

–Es que hacía mucho que no veía a la verdadera Bombón.

Bajaron las luces del bar y se ilumino el escenario antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería con eso. Apareció en escena un hombre con una muy buena caracterización de Elvis Presley: peinado con copete alto y traje blanco brillante que solo usaría el _Rey del Rock. _Tras saludar al público con una mano, pronto empezó a cantar…

_Love me tender, / Ámame tiernamente,_

_Love me sweet, / Ámame dulcemente,_

_Never let me go. / Nunca me dejes ir._

_You have made my life complete, / Has vuelto mi vida plena,_

_And I love you so. / Y te amo mucho._

Retire mi vista del escenario y volví a mirar a Seiya. Él ahora parece centrar toda su atención en Elvis.

–Seiya…

–¿Si? –susurro volteando a verme.

–¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

–¿Con que cosa?

–A que hacía mucho que no veías a la verdadera Bombón ¿A qué te referías con eso?

_Love me tender, / Ámame tiernamente,_

_Love me true, / Ámame de verdad,_

_All my dreams fulfilled. / Todos mis sueños cumplidos._

_For my darlin' I love you / Por eso, cariño, te amo_

_And I always will. / Y siempre lo haré._

–Lo que escuchaste. Hace mucho no veía a la verdadera tú.

–¿De qué hablas? Si quien está junto a ti soy yo.

–Pero no siempre es así.

–No entiendo…

–Antes los demás muestras a mujer que se necesita: la Agente Tsukino en la Agencia, o la señora Kou frente a los sospechosos del caso. Pero la verdadera tú, Bombón, la pude ver hace unos momentos en tu risa autentica y honesta, sin preocuparte por cómo te ven los demás.

_Love me tender, / Ámame tiernamente,_

_Love me long, / Ámame largamente,_

_Take me to your heart. / Llevame a tu corazón_

_For it's there that I belong, / Porque es ahí donde pertenezco,_

_And we'll never part. / Y nunca partiremos._

–No tenía idea de que pudieras ver todo eso en mí, Seiya.

–Soy quien mejor te conoce sin importar los años que han pasado.

–He cambiado mucho en estos últimos seis años. Y tú también.

–Pero las esencias que nos hacen ser quien somos siguen allí. Ninguno de los dos hemos cambiado tanto como crees.

–Tal vez… pero la vida y el paso nos han hecho quienes somos ahora. Ya no somos los mismos de antes.

–Y aun así, tan solo míranos, Bombón: han pasado los años, nuestras vidas son totalmente diferentes y aquí estamos, nuevamente juntos.

_Love me tender, / Ámame tiernamente,_

_Love me true, / Ámame de verdad,_

_All my dreams fulfilled. / Todos mis sueños cumplidos._

_For my darlin' I love you / Por eso, cariño, te amo_

_And I always will. / Y siempre lo haré._

–Cualquiera creería que el que estamos juntos otra vez es alguna clase de broma retorcida del destino.

–A pesar de como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, tuvimos buenos momentos, Bombón… Quizás la razón por la que estamos de nuevo al lado de otro es para darnos cuenta de eso y que podemos trabajar juntos como antes.

–Como realizar esta misión con éxito.

–Por mencionar un ejemplo…

_Love me tender, / Ámame tiernamente,_

_Love me, dear / Ámame, cariño,_

_Tell me you are mine. / Dime que eres mía._

_I'll be yours through all the years, / Seré tuyo a través de los años,_

_Till the end of time. / Hasta el final de los tiempos._

_O para que otra vez estemos juntos como antes…_

Esa idea resonó en mi cabeza, pero no dije nada. Solo regrese mi atención al escenario, desechando aquella idea absurda. Seiya y yo somos amigos. Esa es la única relación que me interesa tener con él más allá del trabajo…

_Love me tender, / Ámame tiernamente,_

_Love me true, / Ámame de verdad,_

_All my dreams fulfilled. / Todos mis sueños cumplidos._

_For my darlin' I love you / Por eso, cariño, te amo_

_And I always will. / Y siempre lo haré._

¿Entonces porque siento que me falta algo? ¿Será que extraño que Seiya ande tras de mí insistiéndome que regrese con él?

**S&S**

Tras una ronda de tres o cuatro cervezas más mientras escuchábamos a Elvis, Seiya y yo regresamos a nuestra suite del Caesars Palace entre risas y cantando _I Want You, I Need You, I Love You_ del Rey del Rock.

–No, no… es _Let me know where I stand from the start –_dije tarareando la canción, pero olvide como continuaba. Seiya siguió cantando.

–_I want you…_

–_I need you, I love you –_dije cantando con él –_With all my heart._

–Menos mal que no eres cantante, Bombón.

–Y lástima que tú tampoco lo eres. Siempre he creído que hubieses sido un buen cantante.

–Tal vez lo sea en algún mundo diferente a este.

–Puede que si… –dije dando un suspiro. Me di cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo –Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

Seiya reviso su reloj de pulsera –Vaya, creí que era más temprano. Apenas y tenemos tiempo para cambiarnos para la cena de esta noche.

–Entonces voy a darme una ducha rápida, huelo demasiado a cerveza –dije caminando hacia el baño.

–No tan rápido, Bombón. Yo también quiero ducharme.

–Lastima, yo lo hare primero.

–No si puedo evitarlo.

Ambos comenzamos a correr hacia el baño y atravesamos al mismo tiempo el umbral de la puerta. Yo me quite rápidamente los zapatos y la blusa para meterme en la regadera, pero Seiya fue más rápido y ya estaba dentro de la ducha, solamente con sus jeans puestos, cuando abrió la llave del agua. Corrí hacia la ducha con la intención de sacarlo, pero me resbale a pocos pasos de él. Hubiera terminado en el suelo de no haber sido porque Seiya me sostuvo entre sus brazos para evitar mi caída.

El agua estaba fría, pero apenas y lo sentía. Mi cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo al sentir su cálida piel y ser consciente de la enorme cercanía entre nuestros rostros.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si…

Me di cuenta de que la mirada de Seiya bajaba a mis labios, y la mía inevitablemente iba a los suyos. No estoy muy segura de quien dio el primer paso, pero eso que importa a estas alturas, el espacio que separaba nuestros rostros cada vez era menor, así que simplemente cerré mis ojos al sentir su boca sobre la mía.

Seiya me estrecho más a su cuerpo, que me pareció que no cabría ni una aguja entre nosotros. Nuestras lenguas danzaban sin cesar mientras mis manos vagaban por toda su espalda hasta llegar más abajo. Cuando llegue a sus jeans, lo único que logre fue desabrochárselo antes de que rompiera nuestro beso y me tomara de los hombros separándome de él.

–Creo que es mejor que tú te duches primero, Bombón. Voy a buscar algo de café.

¿Escuche bien? ¿No quiso que nosotros…?

–Espera… –pregunte tomándolo del brazo antes de que él saliera de la ducha -Va muy enserio lo de ser amigos ¿verdad?

–Traes varias cervezas encima –dijo él liberándose de mi agarre –No sabes lo que quieres y no me voy a aprovechar de tu estado.

–No estoy borracha, Seiya. Sé muy bien que lo quiero.

–¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a hacer el amor para qué nuevamente te arrepientas?

No respondí. Sabía muy bien que eso ocurriría si otra vez teníamos relaciones.

–Eso imagine…

Seiya salió de la ducha, tomo su camisa del piso y salió del baño dando un portazo.

Me recargue en la pared, cerré los ojos mientras el agua helada sigue cayendo sobre mi como si con eso se aclarara mi cabeza. Creo que debo estar más tomada de lo que pensé como para besar a Seiya y decirle que quería tener nuevamente relaciones con él. Me había prometido a mí misma que eso no iba a volver a pasar entre nosotros y lo voy a cumplir…

Aunque me hubiera encantado volver a sentir sus labios y sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel…

–¿Pero qué estás pensando, Serena?–murmure para mí misma –¡Es una locura!

No puedo creer que este deseando tener otra vez sexo con él… Las cosas entre Seiya y yo ya son bastante complicadas como para que lo sean aún más.

**S&S**

–¡Date prisa, Bombón! ¡Debíamos estar en el restaurante hace diez minutos!

–¡Ya voy!

Mire mi reflejo por última vez antes de salir del baño. Un vestido tipo halter color lavanda, zapatos altos y unos sencillos aretes largos con un brazalete dorado a juego complementan mi atuendo. Acomode un mechón ondulado que se soltó de mí peinado. Las maravillas que logre hacer tras volver a estar en mis cinco sentidos después de tres tazas de café tras toda la cerveza que bebí esta tarde.

Tome el pequeño bolso que había dejado sobre la cama y vi a Seiya arreglarse el cuello de su camisa azul que lleva junto con un traje gris sin corbata.

–¿Nos vamos?

Seiya volteo a verme, me miro con atención de arriba abajo –Eso explica porque tardaste tanto. Te ves muy bien.

–Gracias. También luces bien, Seiya. Ahora vámonos que ya es tarde.

Ambos salimos de la suite y nos dirigimos al elevador. No dijimos ni una sola palabra mientras nos dirigíamos tomados del brazo hacia el restaurante ubicado en el segundo piso del Caesars. Para ambos es mejor ignorar lo que ocurrió hace un rato y concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo esta noche.

–¡Buenas noches! –dijo el capitán al recibirnos en la entrada del restaurante.

–Que tal. Somos los Kou –dijo Seiya –Nos están esperando los Black.

–Por supuesto. Acompáñenme, es por aquí.

Seguimos al capitán hasta un salón separado del resto de las mesas del lugar, con unos enormes ventanales, un candelabro de cristal colgando desde lo alto y un amplio comedor rectangular en la que nos esperaban ya Diamante y Michiru sentados en las cabeceras de la mesa. Mina, Lita, Rei, Darién, Neherenia, Zafiro y Kakyuu estaban sentados a lo largo de la mesa.

No pude evitar notar que Kakyuu nos miraba con atención a Seiya y a mí desde que entramos en el salón.

–¡Buenas noches a todos! Lamentamos mucho la demora –dije amablemente mientras Diamante se ponía de pie y se acercaba a nosotros.

–Me alegra que ya estén aquí. Empezábamos a creer que no llegarían nunca.

–Bueno, al lado de Bombón lo último que pienso es en ver el reloj –dijo Seiya con una enorme sonrisa.

–Lo importante es que ambos ya están aquí. Por favor, siéntense.

Ambos nos sentamos en los dos sitios libres de la mesa. Yo quede a un lado de Diamante, y Seiya junto a Mina. Kakyuu estaba del otro lado del comedor frente a mí. Seiya apenas y la miro.

Un par de meseros se acercaron a la mesa. Uno de ellos nos sirvió vino blanco a Seiya y a mí, mientras el otro comenzaba a servir a los demás una ensalada de camarones.

–El chef del restaurante, es un viejo amigo mío –dijo Diamante –Por lo que le pedí que nos preparara un menú especial en su honor, espero que no les moleste.

–Claro que no. Todo se ve delicioso.

–No se imaginan la sorpresa que fue para todos enterarnos que Kakyuu estudio con ustedes en la Universidad –dijo Lita.

–Es verdad, Kakyuu nos ha contado varias cosas sobre ustedes –dijo Rei.

–Espero que haya hablado bien de Bombón y de mi –dijo Seiya.

–Solo puedo decir cosas buenas de ti, Seiya –respondió Kakyuu.

–Es lógico que solo eso se pueda decir de mi marido, fue por eso que me casé con él –dije con una sonrisa volteando a verlo. Le di un pequeño beso a Seiya.

Cuando regrese mi mirada a Kakyuu, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en llamas, pero lo disimulo en una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

–Sin duda ambos son una extraordinaria pareja –dijo Michiru –Si no hubiese sido por la valentía que demostraron anoche, seguramente hoy no estaríamos compartiendo una cena tan especial rodeados de amigos.

–Por eso yo quiero proponer un brindis –dijo Mina levantando su copa –Por Serena y Seiya. Porque ambos sean muy felices juntos y su matrimonio dure al menos los próximos cincuenta años.

Todos levantamos nuestras copas y realizamos el brindis.

Esta sin duda va a ser una noche muy larga…

* * *

_¡La noche para los Kou recien comienza!_

_¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Será que Michiru es Tuxedo Mask? ¿Kakyuu tratara de acercarse nuevamente a Seiya? ¿Realmente Serena y Seiya serán solo amigos? ¿Ella se dará cuenta de lo que siente por él?_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. Hoy también hay nuevo capítulo de __**Mujer Prohibida **__¡No se lo pierdan!_


	10. Guerra De Celos

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Por fin les traigo este capitulo y por fin sabremos que les depara la noche a nuestra pareja favorita tanto con Kakyuu como con los sospechosos _

_¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Guerra de Celos**

–Por lo que todos han dicho, es asombroso lo que ambos hicieron contra aquellos hombres –dijo Kakyuu mientras nos servían de postre pastel alemán –No tenía idea de que James Bond y un ángel de Charlie compartieran la mesa con nosotros.

–Bombón y yo solo somos una pareja como cualquier otra. No alguna clase de héroe. Lo único que hicimos fue lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho con tal de impedir que ocurriera una tragedia.

–Tal vez… pero con todo esto, cualquiera creería que son alguna clase de agentes secretos.

–¿Agentes secretos? ¡Pero qué tontería!

Seiya y yo nos empezamos a reír como si el comentario de Kakyuu fuera lo más absurdo del mundo. Pronto todos los demás se unieron a nuestra risa.

¡Qué horror! ¡No puedo creer que Kakyuu dijera algo que esta tan cerca de la verdad!

Durante toda la cena, la mayor parte de la conversación ha girado en torno a lo ocurrido anoche en el desierto cuando Seiya y yo nos enfrentamos a aquellos maleantes.

Kakyuu, por su parte, ha hecho una infinidad de comentarios que hemos logrado sortear con facilidad con tal de que no descubra nuestra fachada de recién casados, ni arruine la misión.

Aunque confieso que siento que estoy a un paso de arrancarle cada cabello rojo con tal de que deje de hablar y de devorar con la mirada a Seiya.

–Aun así, debo confesar que estoy realmente sorprendida de que Seiya y Serena se hayan casado –comento Kakyuu antes de comer un poco más de su pastel

–¿Por qué lo dices, Kakyuu? –pregunto Neherenia.

–Bueno, tenía muchos años de no ver a Serena. Si mal no recuerdo, Seiya y ella habían terminado antes de que Serena dejara Kioto. Todos los que los conocíamos en la Universidad, creíamos que nunca se volverían a ver y mucho menos, que retomaran su relación.

–¿En verdad? –dijo Lita sorprendida -Es increíble creer eso con la maravillosa pareja que son.

–¿Por qué terminaron en ese entonces Seiya y tú, Serena? –pregunto Rei.

–Por culpa de una zorra que se metió entre Seiya y yo –respondí y voltee a ver a Kakyuu por un momento. Me sostuvo la mirada antes de seguir comiendo como si nada.

–¡Qué horrible! Nunca faltan de esas que quieren arruinar la vida a los demás –dijo Mina.

–Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo que realmente importa es que Bombón y yo nuevamente estamos juntos. No podía perder a una mujer tan maravillosa como ella.

Seiya tomo mi mano y se la llevo a la boca. Me beso la mano sin dejar de verme a los ojos, con una mirada como diciendo que soy lo más importante para él. Le sonreí como respuesta a su mirada.

Y pensar que esta tarde me dijo que solo quería que fuéramos amigos, me beso cuando ambos estábamos semidesnudos en la ducha y no quiso hacerme el amor. ¡Estúpido Seiya! ¡Aún me cuesta creer que me haya dicho eso!

¡Ah! ¡Concéntrate Serena! ¡Ahora estas a la mitad del trabajo!

–Aún recuerdo el día en que la volví a ver en Tokio –dijo Seiya –Bombón estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, se veía tan segura de sí misma, dispuesta a lograr todo lo que quería. Y yo estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de recuperar lo que un día perdí… aunque claro, no fue nada fácil. Cuando se lo propone, Bombón es la mujer más testadura del mundo.

–Por lo que dices, Serena te lo puso difícil –dijo Zafiro.

–Sin duda alguna. Había veces que no me quería ni ver, pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente –dijo él –Un día, Bombón se iba a ir de viaje por un tiempo por su trabajo. Fui a buscarla a su departamento, y justo cuando iba llegando, vi que ella se subía en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, así que fui detrás de ella en mi moto por media ciudad. Logre que Bombón se bajara de su taxi ante el tráfico que había en el Rainbow Brigde. Le dije que la amaba y que me diera otra oportunidad, y al final lo hizo.

–¡Que romántico!

–Espera, Seiya –dijo Mina mirándolo confundida –¿Qué no es justamente así como termina _Como perder a un hombre en 10 días_?

¿Es broma? ¿Seiya narro el final de una de mis películas favoritas como nuestra supuesta reconciliación?

Prácticamente le clave a Seiya el tacón de mi zapato en el pie por lo que hizo. Él solo volteo a verme de reojo con una sonrisa para ocultar el dolor. Solo a él se le ocurriría tomar ideas de una película para nuestra historia.

–Sí, así es –respondió él con seguridad –Lo mismo pensé en ese momento, que era muy parecido a la película. Pero como esa es de las películas favoritas de Bombón, creí que eso me daría suerte para recuperarla y no me equivoque.

–Y su final de película tuvo un _felices para siempre… _cualquiera diría que ambos tienen lo que han soñado –dijo Neherenia bebiendo un poco de su vino.

–Bombón y yo estamos juntos, es más de lo que podría pedirle a la vida.

–Es cierto, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe –dije mirando fijamente a Kakyuu mientras terminábamos el postre.

**S&S**

Tras la cena, todos nos dirigimos hacia el casino del hotel para jugar un rato. Diamante reservo una de las mesas de póker del salón VIP, con tal de que todos pudiéramos jugar y realizar verdaderas apuestas. Y vaya que todos tomaron muy enserio sus palabras que ya que en la mesa había alrededor de cien mil dólares en fichas de casino, repartidos principalmente entre Neherenia, Zafiro, Darién y Seiya, quienes habían recibido las mayores ganancias durante el juego.

–Por favor, señores. Muestren sus cartas.

Uno a uno empezaron a mostrar sus cartas: Mina, Michiru y yo no teníamos nada en nuestras cartas. Neherenia, Diamante, Rei, Lita y Kakyuu tenían dos pares. Seiya, al abrir sus cartas, mostro un full.

–Bien, creo que eso significa que les volví a ganar.

–No tan rápido, Seiya –Darién mostro sus cartas: flor imperial.

–Ya veremos si te va tan bien en la siguiente ronda, Chiba –comento Darién.

–Yo paso de esta ronda. Necesito un trago –dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie.

–Igual yo necesito tomar algo –dijo Rei.

–Te acompaño, yo también quiero tomar algo –dije también levantándome. Puedo aprovechar para hablar con ella y tratar de averiguar que tanto tiene que ver con Tuxedo Mask.

–¿No me das un beso de buena suerte antes de irte, Bombón?

Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Antes de cada partido de futbol o de algún examen importante, Seiya siempre me pedía un beso de buena suerte. Era una de las muchas costumbres que teníamos en nuestro noviazgo.

–Claro que sí, cariño…

Estando parada detrás de él, incline mi cabeza a un costado de su rostro. Seiya termino de romper el poco espacio que nos separaba mientras colocaba su mano en mi mejilla y nos besamos.

Mi intención era que fuera un beso pequeño, pero obviamente Seiya tenía otra idea ya que profundizo el beso, lo que lo hizo muy largo, más de lo realmente es adecuado frente a terceros. Solo hasta que escuche a Mina decir algo parecido a_ ¿Se les olvida que son recién casados?_ me separe de Seiya y me reuní con Michiru y Rei y las tres fuimos hacia la barra del bar.

Michiru pidió un Martini, Rei un Cosmopolitan y yo tequila.

–Sin duda no hemos tenido tanta suerte como los demás en el juego –dije tomando un poco de mi bebida.

–Bueno, no siempre se tiene a la suerte de nuestro lado –dijo Michiru observando a la mesa de juego. Ya habían comenzado la siguiente ronda.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Serena?

–Claro, Rei. ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Kakyuu y tu eran amigas?

–Amigas sería la última palabra que usaría para describir lo que existe entre nosotras.

–Eso suponía. Toda la noche he notado que entre ustedes hay una especie de guerra o algo así.

–Sin contar la forma en que ella mira a Seiya –dijo Michiru –Cualquiera diría que está muy interesada en él.

–Bueno, la relación entre ambas no es la mejor que digamos –respondi dando otro trago de tequila –¿Ustedes la conocen mucho? ¿Son cercanas a ella?

–No, en realidad no. Solo nos hemos topado con ella en algunos eventos de beneficencia que ha realizado BlackMoon Industries –respondio Rei.

–Kakyuu es la abogada de confianza de Diamante –dijo Michiru –Si él no la hubiera llamado, ella aun seguiría en Chicago

–¿Y entonces por qué esta en Las Vegas? –pregunte sabiendo bien la respuesta. Esto es lo que necesitaba para aproximarme al tema de Tuxedo Mask.

–Diamante le pidió para que viniera con tal de ayudarme.

–¿Ayudarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo, Michiru?

–No, pero el FBI piensa que estoy involucrada con los robos realizados por Tuxedo Mask ¡Es una locura que crean eso! –respondio Michiru afligida. Tomo un poco de su Martini para tranquilizarse.

–¿Por qué creen algo así?

–Es una larga historia, Serena... Pero en pocas palabras, he estado ayudado a mi padre con sus problemas financieros, pero no entiendo porque las autoridades ahora creen que soy ese ladrón –dijo Michiru dando un largo suspiro –No puedo creer que piensen eso cuando yo he visto a Tuxedo Mask con mis propios ojos huir de los eventos en donde ha robado esas joyas. Es realmente ridículo que crean que estoy involucrada con él.

Michiru bebió un poco más. La veo demasiado preocupada por lo que me ha dicho. Su actitud es como la de alguien inocente a quien quieren inculpar. Aunque con el tiempo que llevo de experiencia, sé que hay quién miente muy bien con tal de que no se descubra la verdad, así que no estoy muy segura de que creer hasta no ver pruebas que la muestren como culpable o inocente.

–Lo que deberían hacer los federales es ponerse a trabajar en vez de querer inculpar a personas inocentes –dijo Rei indignada –Bastante es con esos rumores que dicen que Tuxedo Mask aparecerá en la subasta del sábado.

–¿Ustedes creen que aparezca?

–Espero que no. Eso sería todo un escándalo para Setsuna –dijo Michiru.

–¿Setsuna? –pregunte confundida.

–Setsuna Meioh, ella es la encargada de la subasta –dijo Michiru –Todas las joyas que se subastaran son su responsabilidad, por lo que ella es de las que más teme que aparezca Tuxedo Mask. Eso podría costarle su carrera.

–Pero no creo que haya de que preocuparse –dijo Rei -Seguramente tomara grandes medidas de seguridad con tal de evitar un robo de ese tipo.

–Es lo más probable…

Las tres nos terminamos nuestras bebidas mientras seguíamos observando a la mesa de juego. Allí pronto terminaron su partida. Rei volvió a la mesa para seguir jugando, mientras que Diamante y Kakyuu la dejaron y se reunieron con Michiru y yo en la barra del bar.

Diamante abrazo a Michiru y besaba su cuello, sin importarle mucho quien estuviera a su alrededor, lo cual logro que ella sonriera. Mientras tanto, Kayuu se sentó a mi lado y pidió un vodka sin voltear a verme.

–Aún me cuesta creerlo… después de tantos años, en el lugar menos esperado me encuentro otra vez contigo, Serena.

–¿Ahora me vas a decir que estas feliz de volver a verme?

–Al único que me alegra volver a ver, es a Seiya –dijo ella volteando a verme con una sonrisa mientras le entregaban su bebida.

–Siento recordártelo, pero ahora soy la señora Kou y no quiero que te acerques a mí esposo, Kakyuu –dije firmemente.

–Vaya… el matrimonio te ha vuelto muy posesiva.

–Y tú te has vuelto bastante descarada ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

–¿Por qué crees que pretendo algo? Simplemente estoy aquí, tomando un trago al lado de una amiga –dijo ella en un tono inocente, tomando un poco de vodka.

–Yo no soy tu amiga. Tú y yo dejamos de serlo el día que me traicionaste.

–Recuerdo que siempre dijiste que nunca perdonarías una traición. Prueba de ello es que a mí no puedes verme ni en pintura, pero a Seiya si lo perdonaste..

–Por algo habrá sido ¿no crees? Seiya siempre ha sido muy importante para mí.

–Error, no siempre fue así ¿Acaso olvidas que antes de que fueran novios, tu decías que nunca saldrías con alguien como él? Ya sabes, el típico playboy que siempre está rodeado de chicas y no se comprometen a nada.

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Desde que empezó a salir conmigo, Seiya dejo de ser un Casanova. Y sobre los compromisos… ¿si quieres te enseño nuestra acta de matrimonio? Así podrás ver que él está muy comprometido con esta relación, Kakyuu. Ya sabes, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

–Algo he escuchado sobre esa parte, aunque no siempre es así… –dijo ella bebiendo un poco más –Supongo que tu boda fue muy íntima y secreta porque Ikuko ni siquiera le había contado a nadie que su única hija se había casado.

–No me digas que esperabas que te llegara una invitación –dije sarcásticamente.

–No, solo pienso que es una pena que Seiya se haya casado, porque ambas sabemos que él si es todo un hombre y no es justo que este atado a una sola mujer –dijo Kakyuu tomando su copa y bebió un poco más de vodka.

– Te lo advierto, Kakyuu, no te metas con Seiya ni conmigo. Si no te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

–Tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no hacer –dijo ella dejando su copa en la barra, pero "accidentalmente" se le cayó su copa y lo que quedaba de su bebida, término empapando mí vestido –¡Ah, pero qué pena! ¡Arruine tu vestido, Serena! –dijo ella con su tono más hipócrita.

–Ya te mandare la cuenta de la tintorería –dije poniéndome de pie –Y una última cosa, ya no soy la Serena de hace seis años. Si yo fuera tú, no buscaría problemas conmigo si no quieres quedarte sin un solo cabello rojo en la cabeza.

Me aleje de ella y camine hacia el baño de damas con tal de limpiar la mancha de mi vestido, pero creo que tendré que mandarlo a la tintorería.

¡Esa maldita mujer! ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

Ya me arruino la vida una vez y pretende hacerlo de nuevo. No puedo creer que en alguna época de mi vida la llegue a considerar mí mejor amiga, cuando solo es una zorra que va tras lo que quiere sin importarle los demás.

Después de unos minutos logre tranquilizarme y salí del baño. Regrese a la mesa de póker en donde estaban Darién, Zafiro, Neherenia, Rei, Mina, Lita Diamante y Michiru conversando mientras nuevamente se barajeaban las cartas.

–¿Y Seiya? Creí que estaba con ustedes.

––Dijo que iba por un trago –respondió Mina –Debe estar en la barra con Kakyuu.

Voltee hacia el bar, Seiya no estaba ahí. Y tampoco ella.

¡No puedo creerlo! Me voy cinco minutos y Seiya aprovecha para estar a solas con esa…

–¿Estás bien, Serena? –pregunto Darién.

–Uh… yo… sí, estoy bien.

–¿Segura? Me pareció que te pusiste un poco pálida.

–Sí, no es nada… creo que solo necesito descansar.

–Si gustas puedo acompañarte hasta tu suite –dijo Darién.

–Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero causarte ninguna molestia.

–No lo es, de hecho yo también pensaba retirarme. No es ningún problema acompañarte.

–Gracias, Darién –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Y también les agradezco a todos por esta noche, la pase muy bien.

–Al contrario, fue un placer estar contigo y con Seiya –dijo Diamante –Podríamos repetirlo en otra ocasión mientras ambos sigan en la ciudad.

–Seguro, realmente me encantaría –dije amablemente. Perfecto, así podré seguir cerca de todos ellos antes de la subasta.

–Y no te preocupes por Seiya, en cuanto regrese le diremos que subiste a descansar.

Salí del casino junto con Darién, nos dirigimos hacia el área de elevadores.

–¿Segura que estás bien, Serena? Cualquiera diría que te molesto saber que Seiya no estaba por ninguna parte.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque supongo que él debe de estar con Kakyuu, y… bueno, para todos fue notorio que entre ella y tú hay ciertas fricciones.

–Es una forma de decir lo que existe entre ella y yo… Pero, si no te molesta, preferiría no hablar de Kakyuu. Lo único que quisiera es despejar mi mente y no pensar en ella.

–Conozco un lugar que sin duda te ayudaría a despejar tu mente –dijo él cuando llegamos frente al elevador –No está muy lejos, si quieres puedo llevarte allí. Pero si te sientes muy cansada, podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

–No tengo nada más que hacer, Darién. Me encantaría ir a ese lugar…

**S&S**

–Es impresionante…Siento que estoy en la cima del mundo.

Darién me llevo hasta la azotea del Caesars Palace y desde allí, se podía ver una maravillosa vista de Las Vegas en todo su esplendor. Con todas las luces de los hoteles y los casinos encendidas que hacen que su brillo compita con el de las estrellas y Luna casi llena en el cielo.

–Aunque aún me sigo preguntando si realmente podemos estar aquí.

–Con lo que pago de hospedaje, lo menos a lo que tengo derecho es a estar aquí.

–Supongo que si… es tan maravilloso estar aquí –dije con una sonrisa –Supongo que la Torre Eiffel del Hotel Paris no se compara con la verdadera.

–La original es aún más hermosa. Seguramente te encantara cuando visites Paris, es una ciudad muy hermosa.

–Siempre he querido ir allí pero creo que hasta que llegue el día en que pueda caminar al lado del rio Sena, me tendré que conformar con ver el Paris de Las Vegas –dije dando un suspiro –Gracias por traerme aquí, Darién.

–Fue un placer. Por eso me encanta estar en las azoteas de cualquier edificio, vale la pena con tal de ver un paisaje como este.

–Ya lo creo, es tan maravilloso… y mira la Luna, siento que casi puedo tocarla con mi mano.

–Me imagino que una Luna así fue la que inspiro a Sinatra.

–¿Eres fan de Frank Sinatra?

–Sí, una de sus canciones que más me gusta es _Fly me to the moon_ –dijo Darién extendiendo su mano hacia mí –¿Me permites, Serena?

–Claro, pero aun no entiendo porque… –respondí tendiéndole mi mano.

–¿Nunca has bailado bajo la luz de la Luna alguna vieja canción? –dijo él mientras me estrechaba en posición de baile.

–Ahora que lo pienso… creo que no. Pero aquí no hay música.

–Eso se resuelve fácilmente –dijo Darién mientras empezaba a cantar –_Fly me to the moon…Let me sing among those stars._

Me sonroje sin dejar de verlo mientras canta. Esto es tan mágico… quiero decir, con algo tan simple como estar en una azotea bajo la Luna y bailar con alguien como Darién, es como si en cualquier otro lugar lejos de todo.

Seguimos bailando mientras Darién sigue cantando, cuando me di cuenta de que empezó a acercar su rostro hacia mí y muy pronto tuve sus labios muy cerca de los míos. Apenas logre cerrar mis ojos al momento en que Darién me beso. Fue tan delicado, con mucha ternura, tan diferente a como suele besarme Seiya…

¿Y por qué rayos estoy pensando en Seiya justo ahora?

El beso termino tan rápido como inicio mientras yo trataba de alejar de mi mente a mi supuesto marido. Darién se alejó unos pasos de mí.

–Perdóname, Serena. No sé en qué estaba pensando… Tú eres una mujer casada y yo…

–Descuida. No fue nada. Yo… creo que será mejor que me vaya.

–Sí, es lo mejor. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, Darién.

Camine hacia la puerta de acceso a la azotea sin voltear atrás. Era consciente de que entre Darién y yo había cierta atracción pero no esperaba que fuera a besarme. Hay que reconocerlo, no estuvo nada mal. Lástima que existe la posibilidad de que él sea Tuxedo Mask. Y yo pensé en Seiya mientras me besaba Chiba…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no puedo conocer a un hombre sea tan agradable como Darién, pero qué no sea un criminal, y que me haga olvidar de una vez por todas a Seiya?

**S&S**

–¿En dónde estabas, Bombón? –me pregunto Seiya tan pronto entre a la suite.

–Eso no te interesa, Seiya. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago –dije firmemente –Además, estoy muy molesta contigo por lo que hiciste.

–¿Y qué se supone que hice? –pregunto él confundido.

–¡No te hagas el inocente!

–¡Ah, ya! Si fue por lo que dije sobre nuestra "reconciliación", lo siento. Me acorde demasiado tarde que estaba hablando de esa película.

–Bueno, si esa fue una gran estupidez de tu parte ¡Pero no me refería a eso!

–¿Entonces?

–Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte irte con Kakyuu cuando estamos en medio de la misión.

–Para tu información, vi cuando Kakyuu derramo su copa en tu vestido y le dije que no se atreviera a molestarte, ni a acercase a nosotros. No pasó nada entre nosotros.

–Sí, claro… -dije sin creerle una sola palabra.

–¿Por qué no puedes darme al menos el beneficio de la duda?

–Haz memoria y sabrás porque, Seiya.

–Bueno, no me creas si no quieres. ¡Yo no hice nada con ella! –dijo él –Aunque creo que tú no puedes decir lo mismo, Bombón. Mina me dijo que te fuiste con Chiba del casino ¿Estabas con él?

–Ya te dije que eso no te interesa. Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago –dije mientras caminaba hacia la habitación para no verlo a la cara. Seiya fue detrás de mí.

–Entonces es cierto ¡si estabas con él! –dijo en tono acusador.

–¿Y si así fuera, que? Eso es algo que no te importa –replique dejando mi bolso sobre el tocador.

–Me importa porque no quiero que hagas algo que comprometa la misión. Recuerda que Chiba es uno de los principales sospechosos, no puedes involucrarte con él.

–No estoy involucrada con él. A diferencia de ti, no se me olvida lo que tengo que hacer para que esta misión sea un éxito. Y no me reúno con mi ex amante en secreto.

–Yo tampoco –replico él –Pero tú estabas con un hombre que está muy interesado en ti ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cómo te mira?

–Definitivamente, Darién no me mira de la misma forma en que te mira Kakyuu.

–¡No estamos hablado de ella, Bombón! ¡Estamos hablando de ti y de Darién! ¡Quiero saber que estaban haciendo!

–¿Para qué? Yo ya no te intereso ¿lo olvidas? ¡Fuiste tú quien quiso que fuéramos amigos! –grite molesta tomando una almohada y una manta de la cama que le avente a Seiya y lo empuje fuera de la habitación –Y ya estoy harta de esta discusión, así que déjame en paz que quiero irme a dormir ¡Buenas noches!

Cerré la puerta de un golpe sin darle la oportunidad de replicar nada más.

¡Estúpido, Seiya! ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

Me acosté en la cama y me puse a ver fijamente el techo. No creo sobrevivir a este paso cerca de 48 horas hasta la subasta. ¡Aun no entiendo en que estaba pensando Luna al mandarme con Seiya en esta misión! Tengo tantas ganas de llorar y gritar por toda la rabia que siento contra él, pero hace años que deje de hacer eso y me prometí a mi misma que nunca más derramaría una lágrima por culpa de Seiya Kou.

Necesito llamar a Molly.

Me levante de la cama y tome mi celular para llamarla. Me contesto la llamada mientras me paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

–¡Serena!

–¡Hola, Molly!

–¿Qué tal todo por allá?

–Horrible. ¿Crees que sea buena idea que reserve un boleto en el primer avión de regreso a Tokio?

–¿Y ahora que paso? ¿Te volviste a acostar con Seiya?

–¡No!

–¿Entonces?

–En pocas palabras: Seiya ahora quiere ser mi amigo, ya no le intereso como mujer y sé reunió a solas con Kakyuu para hacer quien sabe que mientras estábamos a la mitad de la velada con todos los sospechosos del caso.

–¡Wow! Honestamente no esperar escuchar nada de todo lo que escuche…

–¡Seiya es el más grande de los idiotas, Molly! –grite molesta –¡No me importa que Neflite y el resto de los agentes hagan su tonta petición a Luna para que las próximas misiones las realice con Seiya! ¡Después de esta misión, nunca más volveré a trabajar con él!

–Ok, tranquilízate, Serena, y respira. Estas muy alterada.

–No estoy alterada. Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, sino créeme que soy capaz de matar a Seiya con mis propias manos.

–Pero ambas no queremos que eso pase, así que respira profundamente y cálmate –dijo ella –Y más te vale que lo hagas, Serena.

–Lo estoy haciendo, Molly –dije mientras hacia lo que me pedía.

–¿Mejor?

–Sí, creo que sí.

–Bien, ahora contéstame esto ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? ¿Qué Seiya haya decidido dejar de perseguirte para que regreses con él? ¿O tener a Kakyuu cerca y que él se muestre más interesado en ella?

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Molly?

–Porque todo lo que me has dicho me hace creer que estas celosa. Quieres tener a Seiya para ti aunque no regreses con él.

–¡Qué locura! ¡Eso no es cierto!

–Soy tu amiga y no por nada soy especialista en análisis conductual. No tienes porque mentirme, Serena.

–¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Y no me psicoanalises, Molly!

–No lo hago... Solo digo que por tu bien, deberias de ser honesta contigo misma.

–Es solo que nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Yo no estoy celosa, solo que me molesta que Seiya no comprenda lo importante que es esta misión. No quiero que la arruine.

–¿Solo eso? ¿No estás molesta de que Seiya ya no quiera estar contigo otra vez?

–No…–respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior. Me detuve frente al closet en busca de mi pijama.

–Serena…

–Bueno, quizás solo estoy un poco frustrada porque no quiso volverme a hacer el amor esta tarde.

–Vaya, no esperaba escuchar eso. Suponía que se te iba a saltarte encima a la menor oportunidad.

–Pues no lo hizo. Creo que lo único que ha querido este tiempo no era que regresáramos, sino acostarse conmigo. Y una vez que lo logro, perdió todo interés en mí.

–No me parece que Seiya sea esa clase de hombre.

–Lo es… o lo fue. Eso hizo con muchas chicas en la Universidad antes de salir conmigo.

–Pero si nunca te lo hizo a ti, fue porque le importas.

–Importaba, tiempo pasado… Ya no le importo, Molly.

–¿Y él si te importa a ti, verdad?

–¡Claro que sí!… Porque es mi compañero, claro está –agregue rápidamente -Seiya hace 24 horas arriesgo su vida para salvar la mía. No es algo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente. Y él parece que se olvidó de mí y de la misión tan pronto vio a la bruja de Kakyuu… ¡Urg! Tan solo desearía poder castigarlo de alguna forma… -dije hasta que me encontré en el closet la bolsa con la lencería que me regalo Mina. Se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

–¿Hola? ¿Serena? ¿Sigues ahí?

–Aquí estoy, Molly. Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea para hacer sufrir a Seiya…

**S&S**

Respire profundamente repasando mi plan mientras observo mi reflejo en el espejo. Llevo puesto solamente puesto un baby doll negro de encaje que realmente deja muy poco a la imaginación.

Si Seiya prefiere a Kakyuu, bien por él. Pero ahora va a sufrir la revancha Tsukino.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi a Seiya, dándome la espalda, acomodando la almohada y la manta que le di en el sillón más amplio de la estancia. Solo lleva sus bóxers puestos, el resto de su ropa está perfectamente doblada en el sillón de al lado. Encima de su ropa estaba su celular.

Camine hacia el minibar de la suite, ni siquiera voltee a verlo cuando pase a su lado, pero no tengo que voltear para estar segura de que esta mirándome. Y conociéndolo como lo conozco, esta por decir algo en 5, 4, 3, 2…

–¿Bom…Bombón?

No pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción antes de voltear a verlo con mi expresión más inocente. Esto está funcionando mejor de lo que creí.

–¿Si?

Su rostro muestra una expresión única, casi idiotizado podría decirse.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¿No es obvio? Vengo por un poco de agua –respondí sacando una botella de agua del minibar.

–Sí, claro… pero es que… lo que quiero decir….

–No entiendo nada de lo que dices, Seiya –dije tratando de no reírme. Nunca lo había visto quedarse sin palabras de esa manera.

Él respiro profundamente y trato de adoptar una expresión de tranquilidad, como si no ocurriera nada –¿Por qué estas vestida así?

–¡Ah! Es que está haciendo mucho calor, Seiya –dije como si se tratara de algo sin importancia.

–Bastante, diría yo –dijo él pasando saliva.

–¿No te molesta, verdad? Digo, somos amigos y no va a pasar absolutamente nada entre nosotros.

–¿Segura? –pregunto él acercándose a mí.

–Por supuesto. Tú ya no me deseas.

–¿Eso es lo que crees, Bombón? –pregunto Seiya poniendo ambos brazos a mis costados, sin llegar a tocarme, acorralándome contra la pared.

Ok… Definitivamente, esto formaba parte de mi plan.

–Considerando el incidente de la ducha, yo diría que sí –dije viéndolo a los ojos.

–¿Y ahora te vistes así porque quieres que te haga el amor? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Bombón?

¡Sí!

–¡No! –respondí ignorando esa vocecita en mi cabeza. Estoy haciendo esto es para darle a Seiya una cucharada de su propia medicina. No porque esté buscando otra cosa.

–¿Y no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?–susurro Seiya aproximándose lentamente a mis labios.

Creo que mi cerebro se desconecto con el resto de mi cuerpo, ya que en cuanto pude sentir el roce de sus labios con los míos, me olvide de todo y correspondí a su beso.

Al principio fue tan lento, como si quisiera detener el tiempo con tal de prologar lo más posible este momento. Deje caer la botella de agua que sostenía y lleve mis brazos fueron al cuello de Seiya para profundizar más el beso y volverlo más intenso. Me parece como si hubiéramos ido de uno a mil en menos de dos segundos. Me estrecho aun más a su cuerpo y todo se desbordo en una pasión indescriptible.

Seiya me alzo en vilo sin dejar de besarme, y estando aun apoyada contra la pared, lo rodee con mis piernas. Recorrimos el cuerpo del otro en caricias interminables, la excitación en ambos empezó a crecer tanto que nuestros gemidos quedaron ahogados en este interminable beso.

No estoy muy segura de en qué momento, pero Seiya se separo de la pared, y aferrada a él como estaba, lo seguí besando mientras él caminaba a ciegas por la estancia. Chocó contra el sillón en el que había puesto su almohada y su manta, por lo que caímos recostados ahí. Seiya quedo encima de mí. Nos separamos solo lo necesario para que nuestros pulmones pudieran recuperar un poco de aire y él me miro con él deseo y la lujuria grabados en sus ojos.

Volvimos a besarnos nuevamente, tras lo que los labios de Seiya no tardaron en repartir pequeños besos primero en mis mejillas, mis oídos hasta que se instalaron entre mis hombros y mi cuello. Me parece que ardo de deseo al sentirlo tan absorto en mí, es como si no existiera nada más que nosotros… Pero el sonido del celular de Seiya me recordó que no es así.

–Sei…Seiya… tu celular… –¡Rayos, ni siquiera puedo hablar con fluidez!

–Déjalo que suene, Bombón –murmuro él contra mi cuello.

–¿Y si es… algo importante? –Dije estirando mi brazo para tratar de alcanzar el aparato.

–Esto es mucho más importante.

La boca de Seiya viajo un poco más abajo en mi cuerpo y me arquee bajo su cuerpo inmersa en el placer. Logre tomar su celular y lo acerque para ver quien llamaba. Todo el deseo que había sentido hasta ese momento se evaporo al instante…

–Quizás si deberías de contestar porque te llama tu amante.

Empuje a Seiya para poder levantarme del sillón y le arroje su celular. Estoy furiosa.

Furiosa conmigo misma por caer en mi propia trampa. Furiosa con Seiya por seducirme y hacerme perder la razón. Y furiosa con Kakyuu por tener el descaro de llamar a quien se supone es mi marido.

–¡Ella no es mi amante, Bombón! –Replico él apagando su celular –¡Ni siquiera quiero saber para que me llamaba!

–Algo me dice que no era para decirte "Buenas noches".

–Pues no me interesa saber que quería, para mí era mucho más importante lo que estábamos haciendo hace un momento. Y si olvidamos esta desagradable interrupción, podemos retomarlo en donde nos quedamos.

–Lo dudo mucho, porque yo no quiero.

–¡Vamos, Bombón! Los dos queremos hacerlo. Y sabes que es verdad.

–Olvídalo, Seiya –dije firmemente –Y por lo visto, también olvidaste tu palabra de no tocarme cuando estemos solos.

–Dijimos que te tocaría cuando tú quisieras. Era obvio que realmente así lo querías –dijo él dando un largo suspiro -¿Podemos acabar de una vez con la parte en que discutimos y volver en lo que estábamos?

–Bien, termino la discusión. Pero yo me voy a dormir –dije dando media vuelta de regreso a la habitación.

–¡Espera, Bombón!

–¿Y ahora qué quieres, Seiya? –pregunte volteando a verlo.

Me miró fijamente por unos instantes. No pude siquiera descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

–Estoy seguro de que me voy a arrepentir de esto –dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–De nuestro acuerdo ¡Al diablo con él!

–¿Qué?

–Esta noche gane en el póker esos diez mil dólares que dije que te daría en caso de que no lo cumpliera. ¡Son tuyos, Bombón! No me importa deshacerme de ellos si eso significa estar contigo.

Seiya se acercó a mí, me rodeo la cintura para estrecharme a su cuerpo y me beso. Ni siquiera logre cerrar los ojos. Y ahora me siento más furiosa que antes ¿Pero qué le pasa?

–¡Estás loco, Seiya! ¡Suéltame!–grite tratando de separarme de él. No me dejo.

–¡Sí, me hiciste enloquecer desde que te vi vestida así! –dijo estrechándome aún más a él –Y ahora que se acabó el acuerdo, te daré ese dinero y ahora si podemos hacer el amor sin ningún problema.

–Un momento… ¿Quieres darme dinero para que haga el amor contigo? –dije realmente sorprendida.

–¡No! ¡Claro que no, Bombón! Lo que quiero decir es que…

Sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más y le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas y el enojo que siento. Por fin logré que me soltara.

–¡Eres un idiota, Seiya!

–¡Lo siento, Bombón! Sé que sonó horrible, ¡pero no quería decir eso! Lo que trato de decirte es que…

–¡No me interesa escuchar lo que querías decir!

Camine rápidamente de regreso a la habitación y me encerré ahí sin darle oportunidad de decirme nada más. Lo escucho llamarme mientras golpea la puerta pero no le hice caso y me metí en la cama.

–¡Lárgate, Seiya! ¡Déjame sola!

–¡Lo lamento, Bombón! –grito él al otro lado de la puerta –¡Por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte!

–¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

Seiya dejo de insistir y yo me sepulte entre las sabanas de la cama. Estar peleando con él es demasiado desgastante… No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar así.

* * *

_¡Levante la mano quien tambien quiera golpear a Kakyuu por ser tan odiosa! Definitivamente ella nos va a dar más de un dolor de cabeza a todos_

_Pero bueno, Serena esta sucumbiendo ante los encantos de nuestro pelinegro favorito y cada vez se acerca más la dichosa subasta. ¿Realmente Michiru será inocente como ella dice? Sí es así, ¿quien es Tuxedo Mask?_

_Hasta entonces, me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. Hoy tambien hay nuevo capitulo de __**Mujer Prohibida **__¡No se lo pierdan!_


	11. Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti

_¡Hola a todas!_

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

_¡También quiero darles la más cordial de las bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! ¡Es un gran gusto que nos acompañen en esta emocionante aventura!_

_Yo sé, no tengo perdón alguno por tardar tanto en esta ocasión para actualizar. Pero a mi favor les cuento que una de las razones por la tardarza es que este capitulo es muy especial y siempre tenia un pero para no querer estar listo ya que queria que fuese perfecto. Ustedes son las mejores para decirme si así fue y si valio la pena la espera ¡Ojala que sí!_

_Bueno, creo que no tengo más que agregar por el momento. Nos leemos en un rato más abajo _

_¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti**

Abrí los ojos lentamente al sentir la luz del Sol entrar por la ventana. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de levantarme de la cama y lo único que quisiera es dormir todo el día. Prácticamente me fue imposible dormir tranquilamente. Estuve pensando en tantas cosas… la mayoría relacionadas con Seiya y lo que ocurrió anoche entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no lo puedo sacar de mis pensamientos?

Ayer pase un momento muy agradable con Darién, disfrute mucho de ese beso entre nosotros. Y ahora yo lo único que hago es pensar en Seiya, en la forma en que me beso anoche. Hasta me parece que aún tengo el sabor de sus labios en los míos.

Debo de estar volviéndome loca.

Aunque también me siento más sola que nunca.

Y esa soledad la siento aún más grande al encontrarme en esta habitación, acostada en la cama que había compartido con el pelinegro que ocupa mis pensamientos desde que llegamos a Las Vegas. La misma cama donde hicimos el amor.

¡Maldición! ¡Ya no quiero pensar en Seiya!

Quiero volver a dormir por lo menos unos minutos más.

Me gire al otro lado de la cama para que no diera la luz en mis ojos, fue entonces que note que en la almohada a mi lado hay rosa roja junto con un papel doblado en dos que tome para leerlo. Tiene la letra de Seiya…

_Bombón:_

_Soy el más grande de los idiotas. Por favor, perdóname por lo de anoche. _

_Tuve que salir ya que hay noticias sobre nuestro amigo T. M. _

_Y antes de que te enojes conmigo, te deje dormir ya que por más que intente despertarte nunca lo logre. _

_Volveré pronto._

_Seiya_

No pude evitar sonreír al leer la nota. Al menos Seiya ya reconoció que es un idiota.

Volví a leer la nota, prestando mi atención a las iniciales T.M…. Tuxedo Mask ¿Qué noticias puede haber sobre él?

Me levante de la cama y fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo tarde que es al tomar mi celular, son las 10:30 am. Dormí gran parte de la mañana. Marque el número de Seiya rápidamente, pero logre escuchar que sonaba su celular desde la estancia de la suite. Eso solo significa dos cosas: olvido su celular cuando se fue, algo que dudo mucho ya que Seiya siempre lo lleva consigo. O él se encuentra del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

¡Por favor, que no esté en la suite!

–¿Bombón? –dijo Seiya al responder mi llamada.

–Hola… ¿en dónde estás?

–En la suite.

¡Rayos!

–¿Te acabas de despertar? –pregunto él.

–Eh… sí. Estoy contigo en un momento –fue lo único que dije antes de colgar.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada buscando algo que ponerme ya que aún llevo puesto el baby doll. Tome una bata que estaba sobre una silla y me la puse asegurándome de que no se note nada lo que llevo debajo. Peine mi cabello rápidamente procurando que quedara en orden.

Una vez que quede lo bastante presentable, respire profundamente y finalmente salí de la habitación. Vi a Seiya de pie junto al pequeño comedor, acomodando varios platos con fruta, huevos, tocino, pan tostado, jugo y café…

–Buenos días –dije tratando de sonar lo más segura posible, sin moverme del marco de la puerta.

Seiya volteo al escucharme –¡Buenos días, Bombón!

–¿Y eso?

–Es el desayuno. Pedí que nos los trajeran para que estuviera listo cuando despertaras. Supongo que debes de tener hambre.

–Sí, mucha. Gracias.

–Ven, todo está caliente.

Me acerque al comedor y Seiya aparto una silla para que me sentara. Después él se sentó frente a mí y me miro con cierto aire indeciso. Como si de repente no supiera que decir.

Tome mi taza de café y bebí un poco ya que yo tampoco sé exactamente qué decir, ni como iniciar la conversación tras los acontecimientos de anoche. Finalmente, decidí empezar en el terreno más seguro al hablar de Tuxedo Mask.

–Lo que decía la nota sobre Tuxedo Mask…

–Perdóname por lo que dije anoche, Bombón –dijo él al mismo tiempo que yo. Obviamente no quiere que la conversación inicie de la forma en que yo quería.

–Seiya, leí tu nota. Vi tus disculpas ahí, y aunque debo decir que me encanto la parte en que decías que eres el más grande de los idiotas, yo…

–Algo me decía que te iba a gustar especialmente esa parte, Bombón –dijo él interrumpiéndome.

–Sí, pero… la cuestión es que me interesa más que hablemos de las noticias que tienes sobre Tuxedo Mask. No de otra cosa.

–Te diré todo lo que quieras sobre él, pero eso puede esperar. Primero escúchame, por favor –pidió Seiya.

Di un largo suspiro –Está bien. Soy toda oídos.

–Las cosas que te dije anoche, no era mi intención decir todo lo que dije... bueno, quizás no todo. Lo que quiero decir es… –dijo él respirando profundamente. Esta algo nervioso –Prácticamente no dormí pensando en la mejor forma de disculparme y esto no está saliendo según lo planeado…

–Seiya…

–Jamás quise ofenderte, Bombón. A lo que me refería era a la apuesta, no a otra cosa. En verdad lo lamento. Créeme que hare lo que sea con tal de que me perdones. Si quieres me arrodillo frente a ti y te suplico que me perdones.

–Aunque me encantaría verlo, no es necesario. Soy feliz con que reconocieras que eres un idiota –dije con una sonrisa antes de darle una mordida a mi pan tostado.

–¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

–Yo diría que sí. Solo quiero olvidar lo que paso anoche y dejar el asunto atrás.

–Bien, pero aún hay algo más que tratar sobre el tema.

Seiya saco un papel doblado del bolsillo de su camisa y lo extendió hacia mí sobre la mesa. Di un sorbo del café antes de tomar el papel. Al desdoblarlo, vi que era un cheque a mi nombre por 10, 000 dólares.

–Tú ganaste la apuesta, Bombón. Así que aquí está tu dinero

–No lo quiero –respondí regresándoselo, pero Seiya no quiso tomar el cheque.

–Es tuyo, Bombón. ¿No habías dicho que querías irte de vacaciones cuando terminara esta misión? Con ese dinero lo harás. Tal vez te vayas a Paris, siempre has querido ir allí.

–No me importa Paris, ni el dinero. Ni siquiera sé porque puse esa suma a nuestro acuerdo, lo único que quería era… -di un largo suspiro –Honestamente ya ni estoy segura de que quería con ese acuerdo.

–Pero yo si sé que lo único que quería era que confiaras nuevamente en mi –dijo Seiya tomando mi mano –Ya te lo había dicho antes y te lo repito ahora, Bombón, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de que nuevamente confíes en mi otra vez… Necesito que creas en lo que te digo.

–No es tan fácil, Seiya. No puedo… –respondí retirando mi mano de la suya –No me pidas algo que es muy difícil para mí, y aún más considerando nuestra historia. Y lo que pasó anoche.

–Si lo dices por Kakyuu, lo único que hice fue decirle que no nos molestara. No pasó nada más.

–¿Y cómo sé que es cierto? Si fuera así no se hubiera atrevido a llamarte a tu celular ¿Además, como es que tiene tu número? ¿Has seguido en contacto con ella?

–No, no la había visto desde que me gradué de la Universidad. Y no tengo idea de cómo consiguió mi número de celular –dijo él respirando profundamente –Lo único que ella quiere es separarnos y lo está logrando al hacer que discutamos.

–Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, Seiya. Nuestras peleas siempre son por un motivo u otro. Qué más da si son por culpa de Kakyuu.

–A mi si me importa ¿No lo ves? Esa rata pelirroja está consiguiendo que nos distanciemos y yo no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo –dijo él con determinación –No cuando yo te…

–Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo –dije impidiendo que dijera lo que ya sabía que diría.

Seiya respiro profundamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, como si ya no supiera que decir. Me miró fijamente antes de decidir seguir hablando.

–Solo quiero que comprendas que somos un equipo y debemos actuar como tal. No debemos caer bajo las intrigas de esa mujer. Del simple hecho de que tú y yo estemos juntos depende que continuemos nuestra misión con éxito y atrapemos a Tuxedo Mask.

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada. En eso tiene razón. Nuestra relación es, y tiene que ser básicamente laboral. Nada más.

–Debemos concentrarnos en lo que realmente es importante, Bombón, y no en otras cosas que pueden afectar las cosas entre nosotros. Así que vamos a hacer esto: no vamos a hablar de ella, y mucho menos permitir que se nos acerque. Es más ni mencionaremos su nombre. ¿Qué dices?

–Me parece perfecto… Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el bien de la misión.

Ambos continuamos desayunando en silencio por unos momentos antes de que retomáramos la conversación.

–¿Ahora si me dirás qué noticias hay sobre Tuxedo Mask?

–Michiru Kaioh no es Tuxedo Mask –respondió él –Ella es inocente.

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

–A primera hora me reuní con Haruka. Michiru le entrego las facturas de las joyas que dio para pagar la deuda de su padre –Seiya tomo un folder que estaba del otro lado de la mesa que me entrego –Aquí están las copias de las facturas, las originales las tiene la Agente Tenoh. Ninguna de esas piezas se encuentra en la lista de las joyas robadas.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Completamente. Dale un vistazo para que lo veas tu misma.

Abrí el folder y fui revisando detenidamente cada página. Seiya tiene razón, estás no son ni de cerca los documentos de las joyas que ha robado Tuxedo Mask.

–Algo me decía que ella no podría ser una ladrona de joyas –dije cerrando el folder. Lo deje a un costado de la mesa –Anoche hable con Michiru y me conto de sus problemas con el FBI. Me pareció que me dijo la verdad al decir que no tenía nada que ver con Tuxedo Mask.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes, Bombón?

–Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Aunque ya no es importante considerando las evidencias que la exoneran de la acusación en su contra –dije dando un suspiro –Pero eso no explica porque suspendió el pago de la deuda al tal Ojo de Tigre. Recuerda que fue por eso que nos llevaron a todos al desierto. Querían vengarse de ella.

–Al parecer poco después de que Michiru empezara a salir con Diamante, él se encargó de saldar por completo su deuda. Pero no contaban con que esos sujetos querían sacarles más dinero. Ni ella ni Black se dejaron extorsionar y por eso planearon el ataque en el desierto.

–Comprendo... Y nosotros seguimos sin saber quién es Tuxedo Mask… Mañana es la subasta, se nos acaba el tiempo.

–Ya lo sé, por lo mismo yo aún tengo mis dudas.

–¿Sobre quién? No me digas que de Mina y Lita. Ellas estaban aterradas cuando nos atacaron en el desierto.

–Lo sé, por eso dudo mucho que ellas tengan algo que ver en todo esto. Me refería a Darién… Ese sujeto tiene algo que no me agrada. No olvides que él se niega a hablar del asunto.

–Realmente no creo que Darién sea Tuxedo Mask.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque eso creo… si, puede ser algo serio y se niega a hablar del tema, pero recuerda que tiene una hija. Si fuera Tuxedo Mask, no creo que se arriesgue a que lo atrapen y dejarla sola –dije antes de beber un poco de café –Además, aún nos quedan Neherenia y los hermanos Black, puede que alguno de ellos tenga que ver con ese ladrón.

–Puede ser, pero hasta no estar seguros de ello, no podemos descartar cualquier incidió que nos lleve a capturar a ese sujeto –dijo Seiya –Afortunadamente creo que con un poco de suerte, hoy podre averiguar quién es Tuxedo Mask.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Cuando venía de regreso de mi reunión con Tenoh, me encontré con Zafiro. Estuvimos conversando un rato y me invito a jugar golf el día de hoy.

–Odias el golf, Seiya.

¿La razón? Esa es una de las muchas actividades que el padre de Seiya siempre ha preferido hacer en vez de pasar tiempo con su hijo cuando él perdió a su madre.

–Cierto. Pero no me importa intentar ser Tiger Woods por un día por el bien de la misión, ya que también irán con nosotros Diamante y Chiba.

–¿Vas a pasar el día con Darién? –pregunte un poco nerviosa. Lo último que quisiera es que ellos estuvieran juntos después de que Chiba me beso anoche.

–Sí, aunque no quisiera. Pero tengo que hacer lo necesario para averiguar si Chiba es Tuxedo Mask.

–Honestamente no creo que sea él.

–¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo, Bombón?

–No lo hago. Solamente digo que no creo que Darién sea ese ladrón, ni que esté relacionado de con él de alguna forma.

Obviamente Seiya no cree lo mismo que yo por la mirada tan escéptica que me está dando.

–¿Qué fue lo que hicieron Chiba y tu cuando se fueron del casino ayer?

–Nada –respondí tratando de sonar convincente.

–No me mientas, Bombón.

–No lo hago.

–Claro que si lo haces, me doy cuenta de ello. ¿Qué no me quieres decir?

–¿Y a qué viene este interrogatorio?

–No es ningún interrogatorio, Bombón. Simplemente quiero que respondas una sencilla pregunta para tratar de comprender porque tienes tanta confianza en la inocencia de Chiba. Tal solo dime ¿Qué paso anoche entre ustedes?

Me lleve un enorme trozo de tocino a la boca con tal de ganar tiempo mientras pienso que responder.

¿Le digo la verdad? ¿O no?

Si le digo que Darién me beso, así Seiya comprenderá que hay otros hombres que pueden interesarme… aunque es probable que ese hombre sea un criminal.

Y si no le digo… ¿Qué tengo que perder? Seiya y yo no somos pareja, no tiene nada que reclamarme y menos aun cuando fue él quien quiso que fuéramos amigos.

Pero aun así, y por más ridículo que parezca, siento como si hubiera engañado a Seiya con ese beso. ¡Qué estupidez! No debería de sentir algo así porque nosotros no estamos juntos. Además, un simple beso no se compara en nada a la forma en que Seiya me engaño cuando éramos novios.

–¿Y bien, Bombón?

–Besé a Darién –respondí como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

–¿Qué? –pregunto Seiya sorprendido, mirándome como si frente a él tuviera a un monstruo de tres cabezas.

–Bueno, de hecho él me beso a mí. Aunque para el caso es lo mismo, porque nuestras bocas estuvieron unidas y…

–No es necesario que me expliques la teoría de un beso, Bombón –dijo él con seriedad al interrumpirme –No debiste de haberlo hecho.

–No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que puedo o no hacer.

–¿Eso piensas? –Dijo él indignado –¿Estás consciente de que existe la posibilidad de que él sea Tuxedo Mask?

–Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo.

–Parece que si tengo. Tú eres quien siempre dice que no haga algo que comprometa la misión y eres la primera que lo hace. ¡No te das cuenta de que lo sucedido está nublando tu juicio!

–¡Claro que no! Solo fue un beso, nada más. Y no hay de qué preocuparse porque Darién sabe muy bien que estoy "casada" –dije haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra –Además, tú y yo somos amigos ¿recuerdas? No tienes por qué actuar así.

–Lo hago porque estoy preocupado por ti, Bombón.

–No tienes por qué. Se cuidarme sola.

–Y aun así te estás involucrando sentimentalmente con un criminal.

–¡Darién no es un criminal!

–¡Eso no lo sabes! ¿Por qué insistes en defenderlo?

–¡No lo defiendo! ¡Simplemente no puedes decir que la gente es un criminal porque si! ¡Además, Tuxedo Mask puede ser cualquiera!

–¡Exactamente por esa razón debes de tener cuidado con él! ¡Mi instinto nunca me falla y me está diciendo que ese ladrón es Chiba! –grito él levantándose de la mesa –¡Y voy a probarlo!

–¿A dónde vas?

–¡A donde sea! ¡Ya estoy harto de que nunca pueda razonar contigo!

–¡Mira quién lo dice! –Grite poniéndome de pie –¡Eres un idiota!

–¡Y tu una arrogante! –grito Seiya molesto.

–¡Te odio, Seiya!

–¡El sentimiento es mutuo! –grito él saliendo de la suite dando un portazo.

**S&S**

Me metí en la tina sintiendo como las burbujas cubrían todo mi cuerpo. Después de que Seiya se fue, se me quito el hambre y decidí tomar un baño en la tina con tal de relajarme.

Aun no puedo creer que reaccionara de esa manera cuando le dije que Darién me beso. No tiene ningún derecho a comportarse de esa forma ¡desde hace seis años que no somos pareja! Además, lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde que llegamos a la ciudad no cuenta. El que ayer tuviéramos sexo fue un grave error. Y fue él quien decidió que solo fuéramos amigos después de ver a Kakyuu, y luego se atrevió a reclamarme cuando él estuvo anoche con su antigua amante.

Hombres… ¿quién los entiende?

Estire mi brazo y tome mi celular, que había dejado a un costado de la tina. Marque el número de Molly.

–¡Hola!

–¡Al fin llamas, Serena! Nunca he estado tan ansiosa de recibir una llamada tuya como hoy ¡Habla ya! ¿Cómo te fue con tu plan? ¿Funciono?

–No, fue horrible… –dije recargándome en el respaldo de la tina.

–¿Y ahora que paso?

–Pasa que Seiya es un idiota… ya no lo soporto.

–Bueno, no es ninguna novedad que me digas eso.

–¡Me está volviendo loca, Molly! Un minuto parece que las cosas están bien entre nosotros y al siguiente nos estamos gritando. No puedo más con todo esto.

–Si tanto te molesta cómo está su relación, Serena, trata de llegar a un acuerdo con Seiya para que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…

–Lo es, el problema es que Seiya y tu tienen un grave problema de falta de comunicación. Necesitan hablar.

–Honestamente no creo que sirva de mucho. La mitad del tiempo estamos peleando y la otra mitad…

–Tratas de seducir a Seiya con lencería –menciono ella antes de que terminara la oración.

–¡Molly! –grite sintiendo como me ruborizaba al recordar lo sucedido –Por favor no me recuerdes lo que paso anoche. Fue tan humillante.

–¿Ni siquiera te hizo caso? –dijo ella sorprendida.

–¡Oh, sí lo hizo! Me acorralo contra la pared y… –dije sin saber exactamente como continuar.

–¿Y?

–Ya sabes… las cosas empezaron a subir de tono entre nosotros. Estuvimos a nada de hacerlo en un sillón.

–Eso te pasa por jugar con fuego, Serena.

–Ya lo sé, pero lo peor no fue que cayera en mi propia trampa, sino que la bruja de Kakyuu lo llamo a su celular mientras estábamos en la mejor parte –dije algo alterada –Empezamos a discutir. Seiya mando al diablo nuestro acuerdo de no tocarme, sin contar que dijo la más grande estupidez que ha salido de su boca. ¡En verdad que me desespera esto! Es tan complicado todo entre nosotros que ya que no sé qué esperar de él.

–¿Y tú qué esperas de él?

–Que no me vuelva loca. Ya no soporto estar en esta montaña rusa con Seiya y no saber si lo que sigue es una excitante subida o una estrepitosa caída.

–Bueno, por todo lo que me estás diciendo, creo que está muy claro lo que está pasando entre ustedes. La cuestión es saber si ya te diste cuenta de lo que ocurre.

–No entiendo lo que quieres decir –dije confundida –¿De qué hablas?

–Todo se resume a una pregunta que debes responder con toda honestidad, Serena –dijo Molly –¿Estás enamorada de Seiya?

Me quede tan sorprendida de lo que dijo que casi se me cae el celular al agua.

¿Yo enamorada de Seiya? ¡Debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto!

Estaba por responderle a Molly cuando alcance a escuchar murmullos de voces provenientes de la estancia, aunque no estoy muy segura de entender lo que dicen.

–¿Serena? ¿Hola? –me llamo Molly del otro lado de la línea.

–Tengo que colgar, Molly.

–¡No me cuelgues solo porque no quieres responderme!

–No es eso. Algo está sucediendo. Te llamo en diez minutos.

Termine la llamada y seguí escuchando ese murmullo, pero no entiendo ninguna palabra. Salí de tina rápidamente dejando un rastro de agua tras de mí y tome una toalla para envolverme. Llevando mi celular en la mano, camine hacia la puerta y pude lograr distinguir la voz de Seiya, pero no estoy segura de con quien está hablando.

–¡Espero que te haya quedado muy claro lo que dije! –grito Seiya sumamente molesto.

Parece como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien…. ¡Ah, no! ¡Que no esté peleando con Darién por ese tonto beso!

–¡Seiya, escúchame! ¡Por favor!

Me quede sorprendida al reconocer esa voz ¡Es Kakyuu! ¿Qué está haciendo mi suite?

Me recargue contra la puerta, con tal escuchar mejor lo que dicen.

–¡No quiero que vuelvas a seguirme! ¡Vete de aquí de una buena vez! –grito Seiya totalmente furioso.

–¡No me voy a ir hasta que me des cinco minutos para que me escuches!

–Anoche te los di. Creí que había quedado claro: no te quiero cerca de mí, ni de Bombón. Quiero que nos dejes en paz.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para qué ahora si tengan su "felices para siempre"? –dijo ella con frialdad –Serena nunca te hará tan feliz como yo lo podría hacer.

–Tú lo único que has hecho es arruinarnos la vida a Bombón y a mí.

–A mí no me pareció así mientras me hacías el amor aquella noche hace seis años.

–Por favor, si termine en la cama contigo fue porque algo le echaste a mi whisky para drogarme. Si no hubiera sido así, jamás en mi sano juicio habría tenido sexo contigo –dijo Seiya con amargura –Es cierto que estuve contigo aquella noche, pero sabes que en mi mente no te veía a ti, sino a Bombón.

–No digas eso, Seiya…

–¡Lo digo porque es la verdad! Yo nunca habría hecho algo para lastimarla estando en mis cinco sentidos. Pero no puedo decir eso de ti. Para Bombón siempre fuiste como una hermana ¿Por qué quieres arruinarle la vida?

–¿Yo le quiero arruinar la vida? No seas ridículo ¡Es ella quien siempre ha arruinado la mía! –grito Kakyuu furiosa –Serena me convirtió en su sombra. A mí nadie me veía cuando estaban frente a la señorita perfecta. La hija perfecta, la mejor de las amigas, una destacada estudiante, la gran novia… Nadie se daba cuenta de mi existencia, nadie excepto tú, Seiya. Tú siempre me viste a mí.

–Porque eras amiga de Bombón. Siempre estaban juntas.

–¿Ya olvidaste que te acercaste a mi primero que a Serena ese día en la cafetería?

–Solo porque quería saber el nombre de Bombón. Antes de esa tarde lluviosa, yo ya la había visto muchas veces antes por el campus de la Universidad y quería saber quién era esa chica tan diferente a las demás. El simple hecho de que no sé mostrara interesada en mi hizo que quisiera estar cerca de ella a como diera lugar. No sé si fue por el reto de querer conquistarla, pero no la iba a dejar ir sin luchar por ella. Creo que eso fue justamente lo que hizo que me enamorara de Bombón desde la primera vez que la vi –dijo Seiya –Siempre he estado dispuesto a todo por ella, sino pregúntales a Melissa y Esmeralda. Les pedí a ellas información de Bombón antes de que habláramos por primera vez, pero no me quisieron decir nada ya que decían que Bombón no saldría con alguien como yo. Así que a cambio de conseguirles una cita con Alan y Rubeus respectivamente, les pedí que la llevaran a la cafetería aquel día con tal de poder presentarme con ella e invitarla a salir.

¡Por eso Melissa y Esmeralda insistieron tanto aquel día en que fuera con ellas a esa cafetería a pesar de que el cielo se nos caía encima! Siempre creí que ese día había sido la primera vez que él me había visto, pero no había sido así. Seiya manipulo todo con tal de poder conocerme… para poder estar conmigo.

–Sé muy bien que aquel día fue el inicio de su historia –dijo Kakyuu –A la vida perfecta de Serena se sumó el hecho de que tenía a su lado al hombre que todas las mujeres quisieran tener ¿Y yo que tenía? Nada, absolutamente nada. Pero no estaba dispuesta a que eso siguiera así.

–Y por eso me drogaste para separarme de Bombón ¡Eres peor de lo que pensé!

–¿Por qué? ¿Por querer que estuvieras conmigo? ¿Por qué te amo?

–¡Tú no me amas! Solo estás obsesionada conmigo y me usas como una pieza más para lastimar a Bombón. Si realmente te importara, me dejarías ser feliz con la mujer a la que amo. Jamás nos habrías hecho daño.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario por nosotros.

–¡Nunca hubo, ni habrá un nosotros, Kakyuu! Si al menos te importara un poco como dices, jamás me hubieras separado de Serena ¿Ya olvidaste como me moría por dentro cuando Bombón se fue de Kioto? Día tras día sufriendo sin saber en dónde estaba ella. Suplicándole a Ikuko que me dijera en donde se encontraba y lo único que escuchaba de ella era: Serena está bien. Meses y meses, siempre escuchando esas tres palabras… Serena está bien… Bombón estaba bien, mientras yo me estaba muriendo sin ella...

Jamás había escuchado hablar a Seiya de esa manera. Ni siquiera puedo definir el tono de su voz.

Antes de dejar Kioto, les pedí a mis padres que nunca le dijeran a nadie, en especial a Seiya, en donde me encontraba ni que estaba haciendo. Durante muchos meses, cada vez que llamaba a mamá, ella siempre me decía que había visto a Seiya, pero nunca quise escuchar algo relacionado con él. Creí que seguramente andaría por allí exhibiéndose con Kakyuu, pero lo que estoy escuchando ahora en nada se parece a lo que imaginaba que había sido de él.

Las lágrimas amenazan con resbalar por mis mejillas al escuchar cada una de sus palabras, pero aun logro contenerlas. Son tantas emociones que me invaden que ni siquiera estoy segura de que es lo que siento.

Es como si Seiya estuviera describiendo con gran exactitud cómo me sentía tras separarnos.

–…Pero a pesar de que sufría por su ausencia, con el tiempo me obligue a seguir adelante con la esperanza de encontrarla y poder verla una vez más. Y afortunadamente así fue. Volví a nacer el día que me reencontré con Bombón –continuo diciendo Seiya –No ha pasado ni un solo día que no agradezca por volver a estar con ella, sin importar los buenos y malos momentos. Lo único que me importa es que amo a Bombón más de lo que jamás te podrías imaginar… Pero obviamente tú no sabes lo que es eso, Kakyuu. No sabes lo que significa amar, porque si fuera así, no querrías destruir algo tan valioso como lo es amor que siento por ella.

–Puede que creas que el amor que sientes por ella lo es todo, Seiya, pero no es así. Su relación fracaso una vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que no será así nuevamente?

–Nosotros simplemente estuvimos mucho tiempo separados pero no fue exactamente porque se acabara el amor entre nosotros, y lo sabes muy bien –replico Seiya –Ahora Bombón y yo estamos casados ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te muestre una foto de nuestra boda? Mira, aquí está la prueba para que entiendas de una vez por todas que nuestra relación va más enserio que nunca y esta vez no nos podrás separar.

¿Una fotografía? ¿De qué habla Seiya? No hay ninguna foto de nuestra "boda".

–El matrimonio ya no es prueba de amor eterno –dijo Kakyuu con dureza –La gente se divorcia todos los días, Seiya. Y Serena y tú no serán la excepción.

–Eso lo dudo mucho, porque mi amor por Bombón nunca ha dado señales de acabarse, sino todo lo contrario. Cada día la amo más que el día anterior. Y ni tú, ni nadie podrá hacer que eso cambie jamás.

–Eso ya lo veremos…

–Lo único que voy a ver es como sales de aquí en este mismo instante y desapareces de mi vida para siempre.

–¡No me voy a ir!

–Yo creo que sí, porque si te vuelves a acercas a Bombón y a mí, voy a pedir una orden de restricción en tu contra para que no te nos acerques.

–No serías capaz de hacer algo así, Seiya.

–Claro que sí. Lo que sea con tal de no volverte a ver jamás.

Logré escuchar varios ruidos, incluso lo que pareció ser un gruñido de enojo por parte de Seiya antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe. Después, todo quedo en silencio.

Cerré los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. No puedo creer todo lo que escuche…

No puedo creerlo… Me cuesta trabajo creer todo esto. Jamás imagine que Kakyuu se sintiera así y por eso quiso destruir lo que más importaba en el mundo.

Y Seiya, cada palabra que dijo… Me parece increíble. Es como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y escuchara lo que diría el hombre del que una vez me enamore. ¿Cómo poder odiar ver a Seiya después de todo lo que escuche?

No sé qué voy a hacer No tengo ni la más remota idea de que haré cuando vea a Seiya otra vez.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir como perdía el equilibrio. La puerta, en la que estaba recargada, se abrió y ante mi apareció Seiya mirándome tan sorprendido como yo lo miro a él.

No sé qué es peor, que se haya dado cuenta que estuve escuchando todo lo que le dijo a Kakyuu. O que yo solo lleve puesta una toalla que cubre mi cuerpo.

–Creí que no estabas en la suite, Bombón.

–Yo… estaba tomando un baño. Pero ya termine.

Pasé a un costado de él y camine lo más rápido que pude para alejarme, pero Seiya impidió mi huida al tomarme del brazo y hacer que volteara a verlo.

–¡Suéltame! Debo hacer una llamada –dije forcejeando con él mientras le mostraba la mano en la que sostenía mi celular. ¡No quiero tener esta conversación! ¡Ni siquiera estoy preparada para esto!

–La harás después –dijo Seiya quitándome mi celular, lo apago y lo lanzo hacia el sofá.

–¡Al menos deja que vaya a vestirme!

Trate de separarme de él en vano. Seiya me tomo de los brazos con ambas manos impidiendo que me fuera.

–Lo escuchaste todo ¿verdad? Por eso tratas de huir otra vez.

–Yo… –Esquive su mirada sin saber que decir.

–Dime algo, Bombón –pidió él tomando mi barbilla con su mano para que lo viera a los ojos. Finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron –Por favor, di algo. Lo que sea.

–¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de eso? –Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

–He intentado decírtelo desde que nos reencontramos. Lamento recordarte que jamás me has dado la oportunidad de explicarte lo que realmente paso.

–¿Y… es verdad? ¿Todo lo que dijiste? ¿Es cierto?

–¿En verdad tienes que preguntarlo?

–Necesito estar segura de lo que escuche.

–Cada palabra es cierta, Bombón –respondió él con la misma mirada de sinceridad absoluta que me brindó cuando me pidió perdón por lo que sufrí hace años.

Fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí al darme cuenta de que Seiya me está diciendo la verdad. La muralla de hierro que había construido a mí alrededor para protegerme de él se derrumbó por completo. No pude resistir más y por fin resbalaron por mis mejillas esas lágrimas que tanto luchaban por ser libres.

–Bombón –dijo él en un susurro mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus manos –Por favor ¿Me crees? Dime que me crees.

–Sí… Te creo, Seiya… Te creo a pesar de que creerte significa entrar en una trampa para osos y esperar que no me lastimes otra vez.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses, nunca volverá a ocurrir algo así. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño –dijo él interrumpiéndome –Te amo, Bombón.

–No digas eso…

–Lo digo porque es lo que siento por ti.

–¿Entonces porque me pediste que solo fuéramos amigos?

–Porque estoy cansado de que siempre estemos peleando. Es muy desgastante que vivamos siempre de esa manera. Ya no lo soporto. Creí que siendo amigos todo mejoraría entre nosotros, pero me equivoque porque yo no puedo ser simplemente tu amigo cuando te amo con locura… No quiero separarme de ti. No puedo perderte de nuevo, Bombón. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que he sufrido sin ti.

–¿Eso es lo que crees? Desde el día que deje Kioto pase meses y meses sufriendo, llorando todo el tiempo porque te extrañaba. Muchas veces desee despertar y verte junto a mí, diciéndome que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla –dije sin poder controlar mis lágrimas –Pero ese es el pasado, Seiya. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde…

–Te equivocas. Nunca será demasiado tarde para nosotros, Bombón.

Seiya inclino su rostro sobre el mío, mis labios fueron a su encuentro y nos besamos. Es tan diferente a todos esos besos que habíamos tenido los últimos días. No sé cómo describirlo, lo único que sé es que este beso es tan mágico, tan especial… quizás aún más maravilloso de lo que fue nuestro primer beso. Mi corazón se siente de una forma que no puedo ni explicar, es como si volviera a latir nuevamente. Otra vez me siento viva. Ya no me siento sola. Es como si por fin regresara a casa después de un largo viaje…

¿Por qué me siento así?

Me estreche más al cuerpo de Seiya al sentir como rodeaba con sus brazos mi cintura. El beso se volvió tan intenso que solo nos separamos lo necesario para poder respirar. Él sonrió de una forma tan esplendorosa que me fue imposible sonreír de la misma forma antes de volver a besarlo. Mis lágrimas pronto desaparecieron y dieron paso a la pasión, que iba aumentando entre nosotros cada segundo que pasaba. Definitivamente no estoy dispuesta a permitir que esto quedé simplemente en el mejor beso de mi vida. Y Seiya tampoco.

Las manos de Seiya no tardaron en abrirse paso debajo de la toalla que cubre mi desnudez, por lo que pronto sentí como acariciaba mis senos, mientras yo le desabrochaba la camisa, sintiendo la dureza de su miembro. Pronto mi paciencia se acabó así que, literalmente, le arranque la camisa y la arroje lejos. Lo mismo pienso hacer con su pantalón.

–¿Realmente quieres que te haga el amor? –murmuro él contra mis labios.

–¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que quiero en este momento, Seiya?

Acaricie por encima de su pantalón ese trasero de Dios griego que posee sin que nuestros labios se despegaran ni un instante. Le desabroche su pantalón y metí mi mano dentro de sus bóxers. Comencé a acariciar lentamente su erecto miembro, obteniendo como respuesta varios gemidos que eran ahogados dentro de un beso. Rápidamente él me quito la toalla, por lo que quede desnuda entre sus brazos.

–¿Te arrepentirás después?

–Tal vez… pero no me importa –respondí arqueándome hacia él mientras me daba pequeños y húmedos besos por todo el cuello –Te deseo…

–Me vuelves loco, Bombón.

Comenzamos a caminar por la suite, abrazados y sin dejar de besarnos, rumbo a la habitación. Ni siquiera veíamos por dónde íbamos, pero la pasión entre nosotros se había desbordado de tal forma que llegar a la cama parecía casi imposible, por lo que termine entre una pared y Seiya. No podía parar de gemir mientras su mano avanzaba hacia mi sexo. Cuando empezó a acariciar mi clítoris, me pareció que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Lo ayude a terminar de desvestirse, Seiya sacó un condón que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo puso rápidamente mientras yo me estaba impacientando, a pesar de que solo tardó unos segundos. Sin perder más tiempo, me alzo en vilo manteniéndome apoyada contra la pared, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos miramos a los ojos mientras me penetraba profundamente. Volvimos a besarnos cuando rodee su cintura con mis piernas, sintiendo como su miembro entra y sale de mi interior, una y otra vez con fuerza.

La pasión nos envuelve como un intenso remolino y cuando poco después caímos al suelo. Seiya se hunde más profundamente en mi interior en cada embestida, y yo alzó mis caderas con tal de recibirlo con mayor plenitud. Nuestros cuerpos brillan de sudor mientras nuestros gemidos se entremezclan y resuenan por toda la suite. Giramos en la alfombra por lo que cuando quedé sobre él, me senté a horcajadas por lo que empecé a llevar el ritmo de nuestros movimientos. Seiya coloco sus manos en mis caderas, para poco después sentarse y recorrer mí la espalda, sin dejar de besar mis senos, mis hombros, cuello y mis labios que reclaman sus besos en todo momento.

El clímax está cada vez más cerca, así que aumentamos el ritmo de nuestros movimientos mientras nos seguimos tocando y besando. Seiya tomo mi mano y las entrelazamos con fuerza cuando nos atravesó el orgasmo al mismo tiempo de una manera indescriptible.

Seiya se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra, por lo que poco después me derrumbe sobre su pecho, agotada y completamente satisfecha, mientras luchamos porque nuestras respiraciones vuelvan a la normalidad. Seiya me rodeo con su brazo libre la cintura y me acaricio lentamente la espalda con su mano libre. Nuestras manos aún siguen entrelazadas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ya que no queremos romper el silencio que nos envuelve. Cerré mis ojos y simplemente me quede escuchando los latidos del corazón de Seiya. No quiero que termine este momento, es tan agradable estar así, rodeados de una paz y tranquilidad que no logro recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sentí algo remotamente parecido. Creo que también fue hallándome entre los brazos de Seiya.

–Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, Bombón –dijo él tras estar mucho tiempo en silencio –Quizás así ya no discutamos todo el tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos y alce mi rostro sobre el suyo para encontrarme con sus ojos –Sustituir las peleas por sexo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

–Muy enserio. Es obvio que ambos lo disfrutamos más que estarnos gritando todo el tiempo.

–Bueno, no voy a negar que eso es cierto –dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Entonces porque privarnos de ello? –dijo Seiya –Podríamos intentarlo, al menos mientras sigamos en Las Vegas y ver si funciona. Aunque claro, el sexo no es lo único que funciona entre nosotros, así que podríamos hacer muchas cosas más.

–Todo eso suena como si me estuvieras pidiendo un periodo de prueba para ver si volvemos a estar juntos.

Fue entonces que en su mirada lo note. Eso es exactamente lo que me está proponiendo.

Esto realmente me tomo de sorpresa. Aunque considerando todo lo que dijimos hace rato, creo que era de esperarse. Pero ponerlo en palabras ya es algo mucho más serio. Lo vuelve real.

No sé ni que decir.

–No tienes que responder ahora, Bombón, pero piénsalo… Solo quiero que comprendas que lo único que quiero es reemplazar todo ese dolor que sufriste, que sufrimos –se corrigió a sí mismo mientras colocaba un mechón suelto de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja –Sé que no será fácil, pero trabajaremos juntos para que lo nuestro funcione. Una vez fuimos muy felices y podremos serlo otra vez.

Seiya enterró su mano en mi cabello para acercarme aún más a él. Cerré mis ojos para recibir sus labios en un beso que es más dulce, tierno, mientras estrechábamos aun más las manos que aun manteníamos unidas sin deseos de separarlas. Toda clase de chispas van a cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, lo que me está dificultando mucho pensar con claridad. Así que termine el beso y me recosté de lado junto a él sin dejar de verlo, pensando en qué decisión tomar.

Una parte de mi quiere responderle con un sí, y la otra parte de mi… no quiere decir que no.

¿Eso tiene algún sentido? Obviamente no.

_¿Estás enamorada de Seiya?_

Las palabras de Molly empezaron a resonar con fuerza en mi cabeza. Eso no es posible. ¡No estoy enamorada de Seiya! ¡No puedo estarlo! ¿O sí?

Hoy se han dicho muchas cosas sobre nuestro pasado, las cuales de alguna u otra forma han quedado aclaradas. Aunque eso no significa que este enamorada de él. Ni siquiera sé lo que siento por Seiya. Tal vez sienta… atracción. Mucha atracción sexual. Digo, no voy a negar que acabó de disfrutar del mejor sexo de mi vida con quien es un Dios del sexo. Pero yo quiero más que eso de él.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿y qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué quiero de Seiya?

Aparte de lo obvio que es lo laboral, no lo sé. Estoy muy confundida.

¿Tal vez su amor? No, todo menos eso.

Lo único de lo que estoy segura en este momento es que no quiero sentirme sola otra vez. Junto a Seiya olvido mi soledad. Creo que ese es un punto a favor para que diga que sí.

Pero por otra parte, si le digo que no… ¿Realmente podre vivir con esa decisión? No quiero despertar dentro de cinco años y preguntarme qué hubiera pasado entre Seiya y yo de haberle dado una oportunidad e intentarlo nuevamente. Ya existen muchos hubieras en mi vida respecto a Seiya sobre que hubiese pasado si jamás nos hubiéramos separado ¿Ahora estaríamos casados de verdad? ¿Tendríamos hijos? ¿O simplemente nuestra relación terminaría como lo hizo?

No quiero agregar un hubiera más a la lista.

Definitivamente quiero arriesgarme y ver qué puede pasar entre nosotros.

–Mi respuesta es sí, Seiya.

–¿Lo dices enserio?

–Totalmente. Deberíamos intentarlo.

Su rostro se ilumino de una manera que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que extrañaba ver. Sonreí y sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, nuevamente nos estábamos besando.

–Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de esto, Bombón, porque yo te…

–Shh… no lo digas, Seiya –dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo que continuara hablando. Sé muy bien que iba a decir –No quiero escucharlo porque esas palabras complican todo. Así que sin presiones y simplemente disfrutemos del momento.

–Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien.

–Gracias -dije dandole un fugaz beso.

–Seiya.

–¿Si?

–¿Por qué nunca me contaste que me habías visto por la Universidad antes de que habláramos por primera vez aquella tarde en la cafetería?

–Ese día fue tan especial que no quería arruinar ese recuerdo si sabias que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible con tal de salir conmigo.

–Aun así me hubiera gustado saberlo antes. Nunca nadie había hecho algo semejante por mí.

–Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que lo hice, Bombón? Pensé que así conseguiría una cita contigo y no me equivoque.

–¿Y qué hay de la foto de nuestra supuesta boda?

–Sabía que tarde o temprano me preguntarías sobre esa foto.

–¿Qué esperabas si no me habías contado nada al respecto?

–Si no lo había hecho fue porque creí que te enojarías si te enterabas.

–Lo hare si no me la enseñas.

Seiya se levantó y empezó a buscar su pantalón, mientras yo me quede recostada contemplando la grandiosa vista que me está regalando. Una vez que encontró la prenda, saco su celular y regreso a mi lado entregándome el aparato para ver la foto. Aparecemos Seiya y yo de perfil, estábamos abrazados, con unas enormes sonrisas grabadas en el rostro. Él me tenía alzada un poco más arriba de su cabeza mientras yo me sostenía de él con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él estaba vestido con un smoking negro y yo con un sencillo vestido blanco.

–¿Por qué me parece muy familiar esta fotografía? –le pregunte mientras observó con atención la imagen.

–Porque era nuestra foto favorita.

–¿Es la foto de cuando fuimos a acampar? –pregunte sorprendida.

–Sí. Bueno, lo que estás viendo es una edición que hice el día que Luna nos dijo de la misión, pero al fin y al cabo se trata de la misma fotografía. Creí que podría servir para darle autenticidad a la historia de nuestro matrimonio.

Recuerdo claramente la foto original a pesar de que no la he visto en años. También recuerdo que la tomamos durante el primer viaje que hicimos un fin de semana festivo. Estábamos solos en la mitad de un parque natural en las afueras de Kioto, en donde acampamos a orillas de un pequeño lago. Teníamos reservas de comida para tres días que se acabaron antes de lo previsto. Hacía mucho calor, los mosquitos casi me comen viva, sin contar que casi me pierdo cuando fui a buscar ramitas para nuestra fogata.

Pesé a esos pequeños inconvenientes, esos fueron de los mejores días que hemos pasado juntos. Una de las principales razones es que en nuestra primera noche de campamento Seiya sugirió meternos al lago para refrescarnos y me desnude frente a él, antes de meterme al agua. Estaba muy nerviosa pero segura de cuanto lo amaba cuando le pedí que me hiciera el amor. Fue mi primera vez, y Seiya me demostró con cada beso y caricia cuanto me quería mientras lo hacíamos bajo la luz de la Luna y las estrellas. Todo fue tan perfecto, tan mágico…

Suspire mientras sigo contemplando a la Serena de la fotografía, feliz y dichosa, que amaba al hombre frente a ella y era correspondida. Es increíble creer que alguna vez fui ella… tan feliz y plena. Me pregunto si alguna vez podre volver a sentirme así nuevamente.

–¿Bombón?

Voltee a verlo al escuchar que me llamaba –¿Uhh?

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, yo… solo me estaba acordando de cómo fue ese fin de semana.

–Creo que sería mejor que en lugar de solo recordar, revivamos lo que paso en el lago –dijo él con una sonrisa picara –Aunque claro, esta vez será mucho mejor.

Seiya se inclinó para besarme, cerré mis ojos esperando sentir sus labios, pero antes de que eso sucediera, comenzó a sonar su celular. Busque su mirada al abrir los ojos mientras el aparato sigue sonando en mis manos. Ni siquiera me atrevo a revisar quien lo estaba llamando.

–No, otra vez no –dijo él quitándome el celular y lo apago de inmediato sin siquiera ver quien llamaba. Lo lanzo hacia el sofá junto a mi celular.

–No podemos tener los celulares apagados, Seiya ¿Qué tal que llamaba alguien importante?

–No hay nadie más importante que tú, Bombón. Nada ni nadie lo es.

–¿Ni siquiera ese juego de golf que tenías hoy? Siento decirlo, pero creo que ya se te hizo tarde

–¿Olvidas que odio el golf? Además, es mucho mejor estar aquí contigo –respondió mirándome de una manera muy sensual.

–¿Y qué paso con lo que dijiste del bien de la misión, Seiya?

–Esto también es por bien de la misión.

––¿Enserio? –Pregunte escéptica arqueando las cejas –¿De qué forma?

–Somos recién casados. Por lo tanto, debemos realizar una de las principales actividades que se llevan a cabo durante una Luna de Miel –dijo él recostándome sobre mi espalda, se colocó encima de mí.

–Creo que estas tomando muy enserio esa parte.

–Y yo creo que estás pensando y hablando demasiado. Bombón.

Seiya entrelazo mis manos entre las suyas y las llevo sobre mi cabeza. Comenzó a hacerme cosas que me hacían imposible poder pensar, o decir algo coherente. Así que deje de hablar por un largo rato…

* * *

_Creo que voy a necesitar una ducha bien fria despues de este capitulo... _

_Pero lo más importante es que ¡Serena y Seiya estan juntos otra vez!... Bueno, casi. Pero vamos, algo es algo y más considerando este pequeño gran paso para ellos. Que tambien hay que comprender a Serena, no es facil reconocer, y mucho menos aceptar, que te volviste a enamorar del amor de tu vida despues de semejante pasado; pero mientras compartan esos momentos, podemos darle tiempo al tiempo._

_Ahora si, la pregunta del millón ¿Quien llamaba al celular de Seiya? ¿Otra vez era Kakyuu? ¿O esta vez era alguien más?_

_¿Qué pasara con Darién y los Black ahora que Seiya los dejo plantados por quedarse con su "esposa"? ¿Darién será Tuxedo Mask como cree Seiya o solo hablaban los celos por él? ¿Y que pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver Serena y Darién?_

_Muchas preguntas en el aire y cada vez nos acercamos más para la subasta ¿Será que atraparan a Tuxedo Mask?_

_Hasta entonces, me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. Hoy tambien hay nuevo capitulo de __**Mujer Prohibida **__¡No se lo pierdan!_


	12. Nunca Diré Que Es Amor

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

_¡Por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Es un poco más largo que los anteriores, por más que queria no se queria este capitulo por una u otra razón... pero en fin, por fin ya está aqui, así que espero que la espera valga la pena._

_¡Disfruten de este capitulo! _

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Nunca Diré Que Es Amor**

–Estás muy callado, Seiya… ¿En qué piensas?

–En ti –respondió besando ligeramente mi cuello.

Solté un pequeño gemido al sentir el roce de sus labios en mi piel. Él continúo deslizando suavemente la barra de jabón por mi espalda.

–¿Qué de mi?

–En lo afortunado que soy por estar nuevamente en tu vida.

No pude evitar sonreír y gire mi rostro para verlo –Te equivocas, yo soy la afortunada por tenerte a mi lado

La sonrisa en el rostro de Seiya se hizo más grande, inmediatamente acerque mis labios a los suyos para besarlo. Soltó el jabón y me rodeo con un brazo la cintura, acercándome aun más a él. Separe mis labios de los suyos cuando empecé a necesitar aire en mis pulmones y apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras él tomo un mechón de mi húmedo cabello para jugar con él.

¡Hoy ha sido maravilloso! ¡Es como si estuviera viviendo el más hermoso de los sueños!

Hemos pasado el día haciendo el amor en cada rincón de la suite, a veces de forma suave y tierna, y otras veces intensa y salvaje. Y juro que de tantas veces que lo hemos hecho, ya hasta perdí la cuenta. Pero era de esperarse considerando que Seiya sabe perfectamente cómo tocarme para llevarme al cielo y evita que yo piense en otra cosa que no sea estar a su lado.

Pero este día no ha sido perfecto solo porque Seiya y yo lo hemos estado haciendo el amor la mayor parte del tiempo –aunque obviamente contribuye mucho–, sino porque ese horrible pasado que nos lastimo tanto por estar separados ha quedado atrás y siento que estamos más unidos que antes. Lo que estamos viviendo ahora es sin duda mucho mejor que lo que vivimos seis años antes. Es casi imposible creer que esta mañana estábamos peleando cuando ahora estamos en nuestro propio paraíso.

Me parece increíble que pasé tanto tiempo diciéndome a mi misma que odiaba a Seiya, y lo peor es que estaba tan equivocada respecto a la forma en que terminamos hace seis años. ¿Cómo he podido equivocarme tanto? Seiya nunca me engaño. Él jamás haría algo así cuando es maravilloso, ocurrente, inteligente, tierno, divertido, guapo y muy sexy... Ahora recuerdo porque me enamore tan rápido y tan intensamente de él en la Universidad.

No entiendo cómo fue que logre vivir tantos años sin él, cuando las últimas horas Seiya me ha hecho sentir como si fuera lo más maravilloso en el mundo para él…y sé que así es por la manera en que me mira, como si estuviera gritando que me ama cada que nuestras miradas encuentran. A pesar de eso, no me ha presionado de ninguna forma diciendo que me ama o cualquier otra cosa que exprese lo que siente por mí. Lo único que hace es besarme y repetir todo el tiempo lo hermosa que soy, como si dentro de esas palabras escondiera lo que realmente quiere decir.

Y yo sigo sin saber qué es lo que realmente siento de él.

¿Pasión? Si

¿Deseo? Obvio

¿Cariño? Claro

¿Amor? Mmm…

Así que después de hacer el amor innumerables veces y tomar un par de siestas entre sus brazos para recuperar energías, ambos estamos en la tina tomando un baño de burbujas mientras me dejo querer por Seiya y trato de averiguar qué pasa con certeza por mi mente, y principalmente, por mi corazón.

Extendí mi mano hacia su brazo izquierdo, en donde está en vendaje de la herida que sufrió en el desierto por protegerme. Aun me estremezco al recordarlo

–¿Te duele?

–No… y no te preocupes, Bombón. Estoy bien.

Alce mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya –Pero casi no fue así. Te dispararon.

–No me dispararon. Simplemente la bala rozo sin querer mi brazo al protegerte.

–Es lo mismo. Prométeme que no volverás a estar en medio de la trayectoria de una bala que va hacia mí.

–No voy a prometerte eso –respondió él con firmeza

–¡Hazlo, Seiya!

–Mejor prométeme que si alguna vez tratan de dispararme, no te interpondrás entre esa bala y yo.

–Olvídalo.

–Prométemelo, Bombón

–¡Eres un tonto si crees que te prometeré algo así! –grite alterada

–Y yo que creí que ya no íbamos a pelear –dijo él dando un suspiro –Aunque tengo que decirte que te vez muy sexy cuando te enojas. Y aun más cuando empiezas a insultarme.

–¿Y qué esperabas si eres un idiota? Y…

Seiya beso fugazmente logrando interrumpiéndome

–No hagas eso…

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunto él inocentemente.

–¡Eso! ¡Besarme e impedir que te diga que eres un…!

Nuevamente me beso antes de que lograra decir algo más.

–Lo estás haciendo a propósito con tal de distraerme, Seiya

–No sé a qué te refieres, Bombón –dijo haciéndose el desentendido

–Si lo sabes, maldito estúpido –logre decir antes de que volviera a besarme –Grandísimo tonto…–murmure sobre sus labios mientras otra vez me besaba –Idiota sexy…

Ya no dije más y me dedique a saborear su boca. Me di la vuelta, salpicando el agua fuera de la tina con tal de quedar frente a Seiya, sentada a horcajadas sobre él sin dejar de besarlo. Me estrecho aun más contra su cuerpo y solo cuando empezamos a sentir la falta de aire, separamos nuestros labios apenas lo necesario para respirar

–Simplemente prométeme lo que te pedí, Seiya.

–Tal vez lo considere si aceptas tener una cita conmigo está noche

–¿Una cita? –dije sorprendida.

–Una de verdad, Bombón. Ya sabes, empezando con una buena cena a la luz de las velas… y terminando en un sitio al que quiero llevarte. Y no me pidas que te diga donde porque es sorpresa. Quiero que esta noche sea perfecta ya que esta será la primera cita decente que tendré después de mucho tiempo principalmente porque es contigo.

No supe que decir. No por el hecho de que me este invitando a salir, sino que lo último que dijo me dejo pensando sobre si tuvo otras relaciones después de que termináramos. Por lo que sé, desde que nos reencontramos, y pese a que muchas de las mujeres de la Agencia estaban como locas por salir con Seiya, él nunca les hizo el menor caso por estar siempre detrás de mi ¿Pero antes de eso?

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres salir conmigo? –pregunto él

–Claro que sí, me encantaría que tuviéramos una cita y más después de tantos años. Pero…

–¿Pero?

–¿Saliste con otras mujeres antes de que nos reencontráramos?

–Con que es eso…–dijo dando un suspiro –Algo me decía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías

–Olvídalo. Si no quieres decirme…

Seiya impidió que dijera algo más dándome un pequeño beso –¿Recuerdas lo que te dije nuestra primer noche en Las Vegas? ¿Sobre qué cuando alguien está solo, hace lo que sea con tal de olvidar su soledad?

Asentí esperando a que continúe

–Tras terminar la Universidad, empecé a salir con cualquier chica que estuviera frente a mí. Tan mal estaba que hasta salí con algunas de las abogadas con quienes trabajaba en el bufete de mi padre con tal de olvidar la tristeza que no me dejaba desde que te fuiste

–Espera un segundo ¿Trabajaste con tu padre? –pregunte aun más sorprendida. Seiya había jurado que jamás trabajaría con él

–Sí, esa semana fue de las peores de mi vida, pero esa es otra historia… A lo que voy, es que fue una gran pérdida de tiempo salir con otras mujeres. Siempre terminaba hablando de ti y comparando a esas chicas contigo porque ninguna de ellas era mi Bombón… –dijo él con un dejo de tristeza que me fue imposible no notar –Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de porque lo hice en primer lugar… supongo que solo buscaba compañía con tal de no volverme loco. Lo único que realmente me importaba era encontrarte a pesar de que tú no querías que te localizara

Acaricie su rostro con mi mano –Pero al final me encontraste

–Sí. Lo curioso de eso es que cuando entre en la Agencia, lo único que pensaba era meterme a la base de datos con tal de localizarte. Me ahorraste mucho tiempo al ver que trabajabas ahí como una agente y darme cuenta de que Ikuko tenía razón cuando me decía que te encontrabas bien…

–Pero no siempre fue así…

–Lo sé… –dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –Y ya que te conté en el desastre en que me convertí para las citas, creo que es justo que me cuentes si saliste con alguien durante estos años, Bombón

–Sí, bueno… antes de volverme una adicta al trabajo, hubo un tiempo en el que salí con varios chicos. Era eso o estar encerrada en mi departamento viendo películas románticas… –O pasar las noche recordando a Seiya entre lagrimas hasta quedarme dormida, todo porque no dejaba de extrañarlo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Suspire profundamente antes de continuar –Incluso pensé en tener una relación seria con quien fuera tal de no estar sola, pero era casi un milagro si llegaba a la tercera cita con alguien. Acepte cuanta invitación me hacían por mucho tiempo… hasta que toque fondo cuando salí con Kelvin Taylor

–¿Kelvin Taylor de la Agencia? ¿El nerd de área de sistemas? –pregunto él realmente sorprendido

–Sí, el mismo

–Debías de estar muy mal para salir con él, Bombón. Más considerando que después de haber sido mi novia, salieras con ese sujeto

–Él no es tan malo. Digo, puede ser… Kelvin. Pero él es una buena persona

–¿Y ahora me vas a decir que el pobre de Kelvin te besaba tan bien como yo?

–No, nunca nadie me ha besado como tú, Seiya –dije buscando sus labios

–Eso es porque solo hay un Seiya Kou… pero te advierto que voy a hacerte olvidar los besos de cualquier hombre que haya tocado tus labios –susurro él contra mi boca –Solo vas a pensar en mis besos, Bombón

Nuestros labios se encontraron en una forma apasionada, él me estrecho aún más mientras yo enterré mis manos en su húmedo cabello para profundizar más su contacto. Nos besamos una y otra vez mientras sube la intensidad de nuestras caricias bajo el agua.

–Eres tan hermosa…

Ahí va otro _te amo_ escondido en las palabras de Seiya.

Solo suspire sin decir nada, mientras él abandonaba mi boca para repartir pequeños besos en mi cuello. No sé ni que pensar o que decir, y aunque pudiera, mi concentración desaparece al sentirlo tan absorto en mí. Lo único que logre decir fue su nombre entre gemidos.

Nuestras caricias se extienden aun más y creo que me voy a derretir de placer. Seiya alzo su rostro y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, noté el deseo grabado en sus ojos.

–No te imaginas cuanto te había extrañado, Bombón –dijo él rosando sus labios con los míos.

–Demuéstramelo otra vez, Seiya…

Mis labios estaban por buscar un mayor contacto con los suyos cuando lo escuche: un par de golpes provenientes de la estancia de la suite. Seiya también los escucho porque las facciones se tensaron ante aquel sonido.

Nos quedamos quietos sin estar seguros de que ocasionaba aquel ruido. Solo escucho nuestras agitadas respiraciones producto de la excitación que sentíamos hace solo unos momentos. Pero nuevamente un par de golpes interrumpieron el silencio que nos rodeaba. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, Seiya y yo salimos de la tina, nos cubrimos con unas toallas y salimos del baño.

La luz del atardecer llenaba la estancia, pero lo único fuera de lugar era la ropa que llevaba Seiya esta mañana y que aun sigue en el suelo. Se escucharon un par de golpes ansiosos contra la puerta. Era eso lo que habíamos oído. Caminamos rápidamente hacia la puerta, Seiya se asomo por la mirilla para ver quien tocaba y un segundo después volteo a verme, llevándose un dedo a los labios para que no hiciera ruido

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? –pregunte en un murmullo

–Son Yaten y Haruka –susurro él

Abrí los ojos como platos de la sorpresa ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

–Si no oyen ruidos, seguramente creerán que no estamos aquí y se irán –murmuro Seiya tan bajo que fue un milagro que lo escuchara.

Otro par de golpes, más fuertes esta vez, rompieron con el silencio

–¡Sabemos que los dos están allí! –grito Yaten –¡Abran de una buena vez!

–¿Pero como…?

Alce mi mano izquierda como respuesta para que Seiya viera mi argolla. Volteo a ver la suya antes de mirarme otra vez. Por fin recordó que nuestras argollas tienen unos microchips que permiten localizarnos.

Él comenzó rápidamente a buscar su ropa para vestirse mientras yo corría hacia la habitación para vestirme. ¡Ni quiera durante la Navidad que pasamos juntos en casa de mis padres nos pasó esto!

En tiempo record me puse la ropa interior y saque deprisa del closet unos jeans. Estaba dando el ultimo tirón para ponérmelos cuando Seiya entro vestido de la cintura de la cintura para abajo, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida mientras me mostraba su camisa rasgada.

–No digas nada. Te comprare otra después –dije mientras me abrochaba los jeans.

Él se acerco deprisa al closet y saco otra camisa–Eso espero, Bombón, si no me voy a empezar a quedar sin ropa

–Pensándolo bien, creo que mejor me dedicare a romper toda tu ropa –dije con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

Seiya soltó una carcajada, se acerco a mí tomándome de la cintura y me beso. Pero termino demasiado rápido al escuchar que nuevamente llamaban a la puerta

–Ve a abrir. Te alcanzo en un segundo.

Lo besé fugazmente antes de que nos separáramos y le di una pequeña palmada en el trasero, una de las muchas cosas que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que extrañaba volver a hacer. Seiya camino deprisa hacia la puerta de la suite mientras se abrochaba la camisa, volteo a verme desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa a la que le correspondí antes de que se fuera.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¡Ah, sí!

Respire profundamente para concentrarme, saque una blusa que me puse a toda prisa al igual que unas sandalias, tras lo que salí de la habitación.

Al llegar a la estancia, Seiya ya estaba cerrando la puerta tras haber dejado entrar a Haruka y Yaten, que llevaba consigo un maletín. De inmediato puse mi expresión más profesional.

–Vaya, no esperaba verlos aquí… ¿No es algo arriesgado que vinieran considerando que alguien pudo verlos?

–Descuida, Serena. Tomamos las medidas necesarias para evitar que alguien sepa que vinimos a verlos –respondió Yaten mientras Haruka y él se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

Seiya y yo nos sentamos en el sillón frente a ellos

–Y bien… ¿A que debemos esta visita? –dijo Seiya

–Hemos estado tratando de localizarlos desde el medio día. Como sus celulares estaban apagados, creíamos que estaban tras alguna pista del caso, pero después averiguamos que nadie los había visto siquiera salir de la suite y tras revisar su ubicación gracias a la señal que envían los microchips de sus argollas, nos dimos cuenta que estaban aquí –dijo Haruka –Como la agente al mando de la misión, creo que sería bueno que explicaran porque han pasado el día encerrados en esta suite ¿Acaso están tomando demasiado enserio su papel de recién casados?

Seiya y yo nos miramos rápidamente sin saber que decirles. Obviamente no podemos contarles la verdad.

Una de las reglas en la Agencia es no tener relaciones sentimentales con un compañero de trabajo. No es que todos la cumplan ya que hay varias parejas entre mis compañeros, pero es un riesgo desobedecerla principalmente cuando ambos se encuentran en la misma misión. Regla que obviamente Seiya y yo mandamos al diablo, y no solo eso, ya está empezando a poner en peligro la misión al olvidarnos de nuestras responsabilidades.

–Lo que sucedió es que no me sentía muy bien –dije rápidamente –Creo que comí algo que me cayó mal. La comida en América es diferente a la de Japón.

Seiya me miro de reojo sin contradecir mi historia –Fue por eso que me quede al lado de la agente Tsukino para asegurarme personalmente de que su salud se restableciera lo más pronto posible. Sé que fue un error no haberles notificado antes de la situación, pero comprenderán que debido a las circunstancias, lo más importante era que ella se encontrara bien.

Yaten y Haruka nos miraron sin estar muy seguros de creer lo que dijimos. Tras unos segundos en silencio que me parecieron eternos, Yaten decidió hablar

–¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Serena? ¿Necesitas que te revise algún médico?

–No es necesario, me siento muy bien. Todo gracias a las excelentes atenciones del agente Kou –dije en mi tono más profesional

Mire de reojo a Seiya, parece tan tranquilo pese a que entendió muy bien lo que quise decir con el comentario que hice, algo que comprobé al notar el brillo de sus ojos. Estoy segura que está pensando en esas "atenciones" que me ha dado el día de hoy.

–En ese caso, supongo que ambos estarán más que listos para trabajar esta noche –dijo Haruka –Tenemos información para creer que Tuxedo Mask, o al menos su cómplice, se reunirá esta noche con alguien que está interesada en comprarle algunas de las joyas que ha robado

Yaten abrió el maletín de donde saco un par de folders. Seiya y yo los tomamos, al abrir el mío vi la información y la fotografía de Beryl O'Brian; una pelirroja de cabello ondulado. De acuerdo al expediente, se le ha investigado por lavado de dinero y distribución de drogas, pero hasta la fecha no se le ha podido comprobar nada.

–Las negociones de la venta de las joyas se realizara en el Club Negaverso, que es propiedad de Beryl.

–Eso quiere decir que si alguno de nuestros sospechosos que hemos investigado asiste hoy al club, es muy probable que sea Tuxedo Mask o al menos alguno de sus cómplices.

–Así es, Serena. Es por eso que el matrimonio Kou se presentara en el club como cualquier pareja que va a divertirse, y vigilaran a nuestro sospechoso cuando haga contacto con Beryl –dijo Haruka –Ami y Taiki también asistirán al club para apoyarlos, así como varios agentes que tenemos infiltrados en el lugar

–Tenemos varias cosas para ustedes que sin duda les servirán para este operativo

Yaten abrió nuevamente el maletín mostrándonos por completo su contenido: un par de pistolas con varios cartuchos, un par de mini audífonos, así como de esos pequeños micrófonos que van ocultos bajo la ropa. También había un sobre de plástico, en donde había otro micrófono con un adhesivo en la parte de atrás.

–Ese micrófono deberán dejarlo bajo la mesa de nuestro sospechoso. Aísla los sonidos ambientales y podremos escuchar cualquier conversación que se tenga ahí –dijo Haruka –Solo deberán usar sus armas en caso de ser realmente necesario. Deben mantener un bajo perfil. No permitan que se descubra que son agentes encubiertos.

–Por supuesto. No sé preocupen por eso –respondió Seiya

–Y otra cosa más, Elvis y Priscilla ¡no vuelvan a apagar sus celulares!

**S&S**

En cuanto Yaten y Haruka se fueron, no pude evitar pensar en lo absurdo de esta situación. Seiya y yo estamos en esta misión haciéndonos pasar por recién casados y cuando por fin actuamos como tales, nos empieza a traer problemas. Lo peor de todo es que se fue a la borda la cita que tendríamos esta noche

–Siento mucho que no podamos tener nuestra cita hoy, Bombón –dijo él tomándome de la mano. Me estrecho a su cuerpo con el otro brazo

–Yo también lo siento… Pero eso no significa que no podamos tenerla otro día ¿verdad?

–Así es. Simplemente nuestra cita se pospuso –respondió dándome un fugaz beso –Es una lástima que esta noche nuestro trabajo tenga que ser prioridad

–Tiene que ser así. Aunque empiezo a entender porque no dejan que dos agentes que tienen una relación sentimental estén en la misma misión –dije dando un suspiro –Quizás esta sea la única misión en la que trabajemos juntos, Seiya

–No si nadie en la Agencia se entera de lo nuestro…

–¿Ni siquiera Molly? Ella no diría nada.

–Bueno, pero solo ella, Bombón. Luna no debe saberlo porque si no será casi imposible que estemos juntos en alguna otra misión

–Lo sé… lo peor de no poder decir nada de lo nuestro, será que no podre besarte ni abrazarte cuando quiera en la oficina

–Pero siempre tendremos el cuarto de archivos

–¿Es enserio? ¿El cuarto de archivos? –dije sorprendida

–¡Vamos, es perfecto! No tiene ventanas, se cierra con llave por dentro, nadie nos molestaría cuando queramos un poco de tiempo solos… ¿O ya olvidaste lo que paso ahí entre nosotros el día que Luna nos asigno esta misión?

Me ruborice de solo recordarlo –Eso fue solo un poco de práctica para la misión

–Aja… –dijo con su encantadora sonrisa –Reconócelo, Bombón. Nunca has dejado de estar loca por mí

–Eres un tonto, Seiya

–Pero este tonto está completamente loco por ti

Seiya me beso con dulzura, me estreche aun más a él para profundizar el contacto. No paso mucho para que nuestro beso se intensificara y sintiera una de sus manos abrirse paso por debajo de mi ropa mientras que con la otra me apretó el trasero. Gemí ligeramente y me separe de él para poder respirar

–Si seguimos haciendo esto, nunca saldremos de la suite

–Solo un beso más –pidió él

–Tal vez después…

Escape de sus brazos y corrí hacia la sala para buscar mi celular. Seiya no me dejo huir tanto, ya que antes de que lo hallara, me rodeo la espalda y me beso en el cuello.

–¿Y si mejor terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente en la tina, Bombón?

–Seiya…

Sus manos se abrieron paso por debajo de mi blusa con lentas caricias que recorren cada centímetro de mi piel. Me arquee hacia él enredando mi mano en su cabello mientras busco sus labios. Planeaba que solo fuera un pequeño beso y separarme de él, pero se volvió más largo y apasionado con caricias mucho más eróticas. Si nos dejamos llevar, a este paso nunca llegaremos al club.

Haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me separe de él con la respiración agitada y me aleje unos cuantos pasos con tal de que no nos tocáramos mientras me acomodaba la ropa.

–Sabes que me encanta que hagas eso, Seiya, pero también quiero atrapar a Tuxedo Mask. Tenemos que darnos prisa

–Lo sé, pero no creo que pase nada si llegamos un poco tarde al club

Puse mi mirada más firme para que no me contradijera…. Aunque lo cierto es que me encantaría arrancarle toda la ropa.

–Bien. Tu ganas –respondió resignado él dando un enorme suspiro –¿Y si te beso solo una vez más y ya?

–Mejor no

–¿Ya no puedes poner resistencia a mis encantos, Bombón?

–Claro que puedo.

–Sí, claro… –dijo él sin creerme

Tomo mi mano, atrayéndome hacia él, me rodeó con sus brazos y me beso hasta dejarme sin aliento…

–Ok, puede ya no me sea tan fácil resistirme a ti como antes –dije tras separar mis labios de los suyos en busca de aire –Pero sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer. Empezando por comer algo. Me muero de hambre… ¿Qué te parece si llamamos al servicio a la habitación? Si cenamos aquí, podremos irnos pronto al club

–Perfecto. ¿Algo en especial que quieras cenar, Bombón?

–Lo que sea estará bien. Y mientras eliges la cena, yo buscare nuestros celulares… lo último que quisiera es tener problemas con Haruka por tenerlos apagados

Le di un fugaz beso antes de ponerme a buscar los celulares por la suite. Los halle escondidos detrás de un cojín de un sillón. Le regrese el suyo a Seiya, el cual prendió mientras revisaba el menú de la cena. Encendí mi celular notando que tenía al menos cinco llamadas perdidas de Haruka y una de Molly. Había olvidado por completo que le dije a Molly que le volvería a llamar. Tengo tantas ganas de llamarla y contarle que Seiya y yo nos estamos dando una segunda oportunidad.

Camine hacia la habitación para llamar desde allí a mi amiga, pero fue entonces que escuche que sonaba el celular de Seiya y detuve mis pasos. ¡Ya empiezo a odiar cada que escucho que suena su móvil!

–¿Si quieres contesta tu, Bombón?

Voltee a verlo, notando que tiene extendido su celular hacia mí para que lo tome

–No me importa quien este llamando, ni tengo nada que esconderte, así que contesta.

–No es necesario. Confió en ti, Seiya –dije con una sonrisa. Sé que no me ha mentido, ni lo hará en nada. Ya no tengo porque desconfiar de él.

Seiya me sonrió y contesto la llamada. Su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto escucho a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea

–¿Papá?

Regrese sobre mis pasos al lado de Seiya. Esto no es nada bueno.

–¿Cómo te enteraste de que estoy en Las Vegas?... Debí imaginarlo. Y supongo que tu secretaria le dio el numero de mi celular, ¿no es así?... ¡Es que no debió decirle como contactarme! –grito Seiya alterado.

Odio que esto pasé. Cada que Seiya se pone en contacto con su padre, es como si fuese a estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Desde que Sophia Kou, la madre de Seiya, murió cuando él tenía ocho años, la relación entre padre e hijo fue deteriorándose hasta tal punto en que es imposible que ambos convivan tranquilamente.

Seiya una vez me conto que cree que el origen de su situación se debe a que su padre lo culpa del accidente en donde murió su madre, todo porque Sophia y Seiya iban de regreso a su hogar después de haber asistido a un espectáculo navideño sobre hielo al que él tanto había querido ir. Pero lo cierto es que ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de que un conductor ebrio chocara contra su auto. Sophia solamente protegió a Seiya con su cuerpo para evitar que él resultara herido por el choque y eso le costó a ella la vida.

Seikuro, abatido por la muerte de su esposa, no comprendió eso y se encerró en su trabajo, olvidándose de darle a su hijo lo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento: amor. El cual, Seiya busco primero en sus amigos durante su infancia, después en las chicas desde que era adolescente y por último en mí. Un amor que le entregue plenamente cuando me enamore de él.

Curiosamente a pesar de todo el tiempo que Seiya y yo fuimos novios en la Universidad, solo vi una vez a Seikuro Kou cuando nos invito a Seiya y a mí a cenar en su casa días después de habernos plantado antes de Navidad. Allí me di cuenta de por qué tantas diferencias entre padre e hijo. Empezando porque ellos son polos opuestos, no solo físicamente, ya que prácticamente Seiya es la versión masculina de Sophia; sino que su forma de ser es muy distinta. Seiya a pesar de todo ha logrado salir adelante tras la muerte de su madre, en cambio Seikuro nunca pudo superar la pérdida de su esposa. Eso explicó también por qué Seiya había pospuesto por tanto tiempo presentarme a su padre, aparte del hecho de que nunca le había presentaba a su padre a ninguna chica con la que había salido.

A pesar de la seriedad y frialdad de los modales de Seikuro, fue muy amable conmigo durante la cena, que hasta pensé que Seiya exageraba en todo lo que me contaba sobre su padre. Pero me di cuenta de que no era del todo así, ya que ellos casi no se dirigían la palabra y la conversación giraba en torno a mi ya que Seikuro quería saber cómo fue que una chica común de clase media como yo termino siendo la novia de un Casanova empedernido, hijo de uno de los abogados más importantes de Japón y dueño de una fortuna gracias a la herencia que le dejo su madre.

A la sola insinuación de Seikuro de que podría estar interesada en el dinero de mi novio, Seiya se enfado ante tan ridícula acusación, y aunque la cena estaba por terminar en pelea, evite que así fuera cuando le conté a Seikuro como fue que yo estaba renuente en un principio a salir con su hijo a pesar de saber quién era y me enamore de él simple y sencillamente por su forma de ser. Recuerdo perfectamente que Seikuro solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –por lo que me contó Seiya después, la primera que le veía a su padre en mucho tiempo –y dijo que estaba bien que fuera la novia de su hijo.

Cuando volvíamos a la Universidad después de la cena, Seiya me dijo que pese a todo, esa había sido la primera vez en años que no quería salir huyendo de una cena con su padre. Es cierto que Seikuro Kou es un hombre un tanto peculiar en su forma de ser, y aunque no me agrade mucho cómo trata a Seiya, se que tiene una manera muy particular de preocuparse por su hijo y asegurarse de que se encuentre bien.

–¿Cómo que con quien estoy casado? ¡Con Serena! ¿Es que no te lo dijo?... –grito Seiya aun más alterado que antes, sacándome de mis pensamientos –¿Y eso, que?... ¡Dudo mucho que hubieras asistido a la boda aunque te avisara con un año de anticipación!... ¡Al menos mamá estaría más feliz que tú de saber que estoy casado con la mujer que amo!

Seiya termino la llamada y furioso, arrojo su celular sobre el sillón antes de caminar hacia la ventana dándome la espalda. Sus discusiones con Seikuro siempre lo dejan muy mal, cada batalla lo deja completamente abatido y destrozado. Desearía tanto poder hacer algo con tal de no ver nunca más a Seiya así.

Me acerque a él, lo rodee con mis brazos y recargue mi cabeza contra él sin decir nada. Solo puedo tratar de ignorar la parte en que le dijo a su padre que está casado con la mujer que ama y esperar a que se calme lo suficiente como para que quiera hablar.

–No importa lo que haga, Bombón, parece que mi padre siempre me va a odiar

–No digas eso. A su manera, él te quiere

–Vaya manera de demostrarlo –dijo él con amargura –Se entera de que su hijo está casado y ni así puede mostrarse un poco feliz por mí. Y eso que es mentira… Imagina como hubiera reaccionado de haberle dicho la verdad sobre este matrimonio

–¿Cómo fue que se enteró?

–Por esa maldita rata pelirroja que no deja de molestarnos

Kakyuu otra vez… ¿Es que nunca va a dejar de ocasionarnos problemas?

–Parece que esa mujer ha llamado a medio Kioto con tal de averiguar lo que sea sobre nuestro matrimonio… Seguramente está buscando la forma de separarnos

–No lo va a lograr, Seiya –dije dándole un pequeño en la espalda

–Lo sé. Busco la forma de separarnos cuando me siguió hasta aquí esta mañana, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo único que logro fue unirnos

No pude evitar sonreír mientras Seiya entrelazaba sus manos con las mías. Sin verle el rostro, estoy segura de que esta sonriendo.

–¿Tu padre le dijo a ella que eres…?

–No. Él nunca le ha dicho a alguien que soy un agente, ni siquiera su secretaria lo sabe. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que entrara a la Agencia

–¿Y no crees que es porque teme que te llegue a pasar algo? Ese es el temor constante de mis padres

–Pese a eso, Kenji e Ikuko te apoyan en lo que haces, Bombón. En cambio mi padre nunca lo ha hecho. Si llegara a ocurrirme algo, a él no le interesaría. Estoy seguro que no le importaría si muriera en medio de una misión

–No hables así, Seiya –dije abrazándolo más fuerte. Fue horrible que lo hirieran, pensar en algo peor es demasiado terrible.

–Es la verdad. Mi padre piensa que todo lo que hecho es un error –dijo él dando un largo suspiro –¿Sabes que me dijo cuando supo que habíamos terminado? "Bien hecho, Seiya. Ni siquiera puedes conservar a tu lado a una chica que realmente te amaba. Fue un milagro que lograras salir con Serena en primer lugar" –dijo Seiya haciendo una perfecta imitación de la grave voz de su padre.

–Pero ahora estoy aquí contigo... No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar en este momento

Seiya se dio la vuelta para poder verme. Una vez que quedamos de frente, él me estrecho entre sus brazos mientras yo me alzaba de puntillas. Lo besé tiernamente, como si así pudiera mitigar un poco el dolor que siente, con tal de devolverle un poco de la felicidad que él le ha regresado a mi vida.

–Dime que hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte –dije acariciando su rostro

–Lo estás haciendo, Bombón –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa –El simple hecho de que estés conmigo es lo que necesito. Me ayudas más de lo que te imaginas

–Ya no pienses en tu padre, al menos no está noche. A pesar de sus problemas, él sabe que eres un hombre bueno, inteligente, valiente, encantador… –dije con una sonrisa –Además, estoy segura de que en donde quiera que esté tu mamá, ella está muy orgullosa de ti, Seiya. Y yo también lo estoy. Lo estaba hace seis años y ahora lo estoy aun más ante el hombre en que te has convertido

Seiya se inclinó sobre mi rostro, volviendo a besarme en un beso largo y profundo hasta que lentamente nos fuimos separando con pequeños y tiernos besos

–Te amo, Bombón…

Separe mis labios de los suyos al escucharlo ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas palabras?

–Yo… –comencé a decir sin estar segura de cómo continuar.

–Lo sé, sin presiones. Simplemente tenía que decirlo, –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –No tienes que decir que me amas si no quieres hacerlo. Tus acciones me dicen todo lo que tengo que saber

¿Y qué rayos se suponen que dicen?

No me atreví a decírselo por temor a escuchar la respuesta. Solamente di un largo suspiro

–¿Cómo lo haces?

–¿Hacer qué?

–Esto. Ser tan maravilloso conmigo cuando yo… ¡soy yo! He hecho tantas cosas mal, te he hecho tanto daño desde que nos reencontramos, y aun así soportaste todos mis desprecios cuando podrías haber estado con alguien mucho mejor… ¿Por qué toleras tantas cosas de mí?

–Sabes muy bien porque, Bombón –respondió él con una sonrisa –Te lo acabo de decir…

Me estrecho más hacia él y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, inhalando su aroma mientras escucho los latidos de su corazón. Me siento tan cómoda y segura estando así entre sus brazos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no merezco a Seiya después de todo lo que lo hice sufrir.

–Debiste haber hecho algo muy malo en otra vida como para que lo estés pagando conmigo

–Te equivocas, me están recompensando. ¿Sino porque crees que te tengo entre mis brazos?

Alce mi rostro para encontrarme con los zafiros que tiene por ojos que no dejan de contemplarme. Sus labios buscaron los míos y no tardaron en moverse en la más dulce y perfecta sincronía. Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos para profundizar más el beso, volviéndose tan intenso que mis pulmones empiezan a reclamar la falta de aire. Nos fuimos separando lentamente hasta que únicamente sentimos el tenue roce de nuestros labios sin intención alguna de separarnos…

Seiya me beso el cuello con suavidad mientras sus manos se abrieron paso por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando con ternura mi piel al tiempo que tiraba de ella hacia arriba. Solo nos separamos para que me quitara la prenda por arriba de la cabeza. Empecé a desabrocharle la camisa, obligándome a ir despacio, mientras lo acaricio lentamente y lleno su piel con pequeños y húmedos besos.

Busque su mirada con una sonrisa que me fue correspondida. No había necesidad de que alguno dijera algo, entendemos perfectamente el mensaje con solo ver los ojos del otro. Seiya me alzo entre sus brazos y fuimos a la habitación. La luz de la Luna, junto con las primeras luces que se encienden a lo largo de Las Vegas Boulevard, ilumina tenuemente las sabanas revueltas de la cama en donde Seiya me recostó y se acomodo encima de mí, procurando no aplastarme con su peso mientras volvía a besarme.

Sin perder el tiempo, Seiya hábilmente me quito el sostén y lo lanzo a un lado de la cama para primero recorrer mis senos con sus manos tras lo que hizo lo mismo con su boca y lengua. Baje mis manos hacia su pantalón, una vez que se lo desabroche, introduje mi mano dentro de sus bóxers para hallarme con su duro miembro atrapado en ellos. Acaricie lentamente su erección mientras él se estremece de placer bajo mi mano hasta que me detuvo.

Con el deseo marcado en sus ojos cuando se hallaron con los míos, nos besamos nuevamente mientras rápidamente nos desvestíamos mutuamente. Seiya recorrió mi cuerpo con pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi sexo, chupando y lamiéndo mi intimidad mientras me aferraba a las sabanas con mis manos sin que deje de gemir de placer hasta que finalmente me llevo al clímax.

Mientras poco a poco mi respiración se normalizaba, Seiya busco en el buro al lado de la cama un condón. Al hallarlo, regreso a mi lado y rápidamente lo ayude a ponérselo. Nos besamos como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo para nosotros mientras él se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Entrelace mi mano izquierda con la suya mientras Seiya me penetraba profundamente.

Nos miramos a los ojos, sonriendo ante la maravillosa unión de nuestros cuerpos. Rodee con mis piernas su cintura y empezamos a movernos, lentamente en un principio, pero la pasión nos envuelve con más intensidad que no tardamos en ir más rápido, siempre disfrutando de la perfecta sincronía de nuestros movimientos.

–Bombón…

–Seiya…

Nuestros gemidos quedaban atrapados en besos sin fin, las caricias se extendían por todas partes que es imposible saber donde empeza uno y termina el otro mientras el clímax estaba cada vez más cerca ante cada embestida. Con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas con fuerza, nuestro beso ahogo el gemido de placer que nos provoco el orgasmo más perfecto que pudiera existir.

Mientras regreso a la tierra después de haber tocado el cielo estando en los brazos de Seiya, me parece que mi corazón va a estallar de felicidad ya que no existe nada más que nosotros en este momento. Con la respiración completamente agitada y la piel aperlada de sudor, Seiya alzo su rostro apenas lo necesario para verme con una sonrisa sin separarnos. Y entonces tuve una revelación.

Aquel sentimiento de odio y rechazo que durante mucho tiempo tuve hacia Seiya se debía, y aunque no me guste reconocerlo, a que nunca he dejado de quererlo. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia, ¿comó podría dejar de amarlo?

Wow. Alto. ¿Amor?

¡No es amor lo que siento! ¿O si?

¡No! ¡Sí! ¡Ah, no sé!

La intensidad de mis sentimientos por Seiya me asusta cada vez más, está haciendo que me replantee cosas que no quería ni considerar.

¿Será posible que…?

¡No! ¡En qué estoy pensando!

¿O tal vez si…?

¿Me enamore otra vez de Seiya?

Ok. Sí, quiero a Seiya, pero no es lo mismo que amarlo. ¿O sí?

No sé ni que pensar… Querer y amar son dos cosas muy distintas y existe una enorme diferencia entre ambas.

Lo que existe entre Seiya y yo puede ser lo que sea, menos amor. Simplemente no puede serlo.

¡No, no y no! ¡No es amor! ¡No voy a decir que es amor!

**S&S**

–¿Necesitas ayuda, Bombón?

–Me ayudarías más si no me devoras con la mirada por un minuto –dije tratando de ajustar mi pistola con el ligero a mi pierna –Ya es muy tarde, Seiya

–Descuida, si Tenoh y los demás preguntan porque llegamos tarde, culparemos al trafico

Levante la vista para encontrarme con su mirada mientras él termina de abrocharse su camisa negra, me fue imposible no soltar una risita ante sus palabras. Se suponía que debíamos de haber salido al club hace media hora, pero entre que cenábamos y unas cuantas "distracciones", simplemente no terminamos de estar listos para poder irnos.

Termine de ajustar mi arma y baje la bata que llevo para cubrirme. Me acerque a él y abroche el último botón que quedaba de su camisa

–¿Sabes que es mucho más divertido cuando me arrancas la camisa que cuando la abrochas?

–No empieces, Seiya. Hay que darnos prisa

Le di un pequeño beso, tras lo que camine al closet y saque un vestido strapless de corte imperio de seda en color zafiro. Me quite la bata que llevaba puesta, quedando solo en ropa interior, medias y stilletos. En menos de dos segundos, Seiya me rodeo desde atrás con sus brazos y me beso en la base del cuello.

–Se nos va a hacer más tarde de lo que ya es…

–No si lo hacemos rápido… Hemos estado separados cinco años, Bombón

–Fueron seis años, Seiya

–Con mayor razón, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido

–Lo haremos en cuanto acabemos con esta misión –dije girando mi rostro para besarlo –Ven, ahora si necesito que me ayudes a abrocharme mi vestido

Me separe de él y me puse el vestido. Seiya se encargo de subirme el cierre mientras tocaba mi espalda con lentas caricias. Afortunadamente, a pesar de que el vestido me llega por arriba de las rodillas, los pliegues de la prenda se encargan de ocultar perfectamente bien mi arma.

Caminamos hacia la cama ya que allí se encuentra el maletín que nos entrego Yaten. Tomamos los audífonos, poniéndolos en el oído derecho, y los cubrimos cuidadosamente debajo del cabello para que no se noten, así como nuestros respectivos micrófonos: Seiya lo oculto en su camisa, yo bajo el ancho listón del vestido que está justo debajo de mis pechos.

Él tomo su arma y la puso en la cartuchera de su tobillo. Se puso su saco y ante el aspecto impecable y elegante de su traje negro que marca a detalle su perfecta anatomía, es imposible que alguien se dé cuenta que Seiya va armado.

Saque el microchip que pondremos cerca de nuestro sospechoso de su bolsa y lo oculte entre mis senos. Seiya arqueo una ceja ante mi peculiar escondite

–Si algo aprendí cuando estaba de encubierta en ese club de strippers, es que este es el mejor lugar para ocultar algo ya que es de tengo fácil acceso. Solo tendré que fingir que me acomodo el escote del vestido para sacarlo y ponerlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad

–De eso no tengo duda. Pero tengo curiosidad ¿cuándo estuviste trabajando de encubierta en un club de strippers?

–Como hace cuatro años en Okinawa. Y antes de que te imagines otra cosa, Seiya, me hacía pasar por mesera, no por bailarina.

–Aun así me tienes que contar esa historia, Bombón

–Por supuesto –respondí dándole un pequeño beso

–¿Nos vamos?

–Casi. Falta mi bolso

Tome mi bolso de noche dorado, lo revise esperando que tuviera todo lo necesario, pero me falta mi cartera. Camine hacia el tocador por mi bolso de diario, allí la encontré y la guarde en el bolso dorado. Pero también halle la cajita que me dio Seiya en el avión.

–¿Aun no la has abierto, Bombón?

–No… –respondí con un suspiro. Ahora me siento un poco culpable por no haber abierto esta cajita –¿Me dirás que tiene dentro?

Seiya se coloco detrás de mí, dándome un pequeño beso en mi hombro

–Lo lamento. No te diré que hay dentro. Eso lo averiguaras cuando decidas abrir la cajita.

Respire profundamente mientras observaba la cajita en mis manos, indecisa sobre si debo abrirla o no. Sin saber lo que hay dentro, esta cajita grita la inmensidad de los sentimientos de Seiya por mí y eso me tiene bastante asustada, no solo por sus sentimientos, sino también por los míos. Y ya bastante tengo con las locas ideas que rondan por mi cabeza. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora mantener las cosas simples con Seiya, disfrutar de su compañia, sus besos y el sexo. Es más, solo hasta que este segura de lo que realmente siento por Seiya abriré esa caja.

–Tal vez la abra después –respondí volviendo a guardar la cajita en mi bolso

–Entonces vámonos ya

Seiya me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello mientras tomaba mi bolso de noche y salimos de la suite. Parece estar muy tranquilo, pero logre notar en sus ojos que está algo decepcionado de que no abriera su caja, aunque no ha dicho nada al respecto.

–¿Estas molesto conmigo porque no abrí la cajita? –le pregunte mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia el elevador

–Claro que no, Bombón.

–¿Enserio? Porque si no he abierto esa cajita es porque… bueno, yo…

–No tienes que darme explicaciones. Y no te preocupes, tampoco se trata de la caja de Pandora. Solo es un regalo –dijo Seiya cuando llegamos frente al elevador. Presiono el botón hacia abajo mientras esperamos a que llegue

–Lo sé, y la abriré cuando sea el momento indicado. Solo dame tiempo

–Te doy tiempo y todo lo que quieras de mi, Bombón –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa –Si quieres, para que te sientas más tranquila, regrésame la caja y te la doy cuando crea que estés lista para ver lo que contiene. Tal vez te la vuelva a dar en Navidad.

–¿Navidad?

Me quede tan sorprendida que agradecí internamente que en ese momento se abrieran frente a nosotros las puertas del elevador. Entre tan rápido en el cubo seguida de él mientras ordeno mis ideas. No puedo creer que ya empezó a hacer planes a futuro

–No vayas tan rápido, Seiya, aún falta mucho para entonces.

–Lo sé… Solo lo dije por decir –dijo él algo nervioso –No estoy diciendo desde ahora que vayamos a pasar juntos las fiestas

–Seiya…

–Te estoy asustando con todo eso, ¿verdad?

–No es que me desagrade la idea de pasar una segunda Navidad juntos, pero prefiero que vayamos despacio

–Lo siento. Dijimos que sin presiones, y estoy actuando como el novio que…

–¿Novio? –Eso si ya empezó a asustarme

–¿O prefieres esposo? A mí no me molestaría. Después de todo, se supone que estamos casados

–Es que yo…. –respire profundamente para calmarme –Perdón. Tengo la cabeza llena de tantas cosas que no me había puesto a pensar en eso de los títulos… Supongo que novios es la forma más indicada de llamar a lo nuestro

–No lo dices muy emocionada, Bombón

–No me mal entiendas. Me siento muy feliz con lo nuestro, pero siento que ha sido mucho para un solo día y me está costando un poco asimilarlo. Preferiria que lo nuestro se mantuviera simple. No puedo ser como tú y llevar todo demasiado rápido

–Pero sabes que soy así es porque quiero disfrutar y llevar al máximo mis sentimientos por las personas que me importan antes de que la vida me las quite. O en tu caso, antes de que te propongas a desaparecer nuevamente de mi vida

–No voy a ir a ningún lado, Seiya. Quiero estar contigo –dije poniendo mi mano sobre su rostro –Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para hacer un millón de cosas juntos.

–¿Y ahora quien está haciendo planes para el futuro? –dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

–Sí, bueno… no es lo mismo hablar del futuro en general, que decir concretamente que pasaremos la siguiente Navidad juntos cuando aún falta mucho para entonces

–Cierto. Pero de cualquier forma, significa que me vez a tu lado en tu futuro

No supe ni que responder. No quiero mirar más allá del presente. Hace seis años teniamos muchos planes a futuro de una vida juntos que se truncaron abruptamente ¿Y si eso vuelve a pasar? ¿Y si por algún motivo nuestra relación terminara en un desastre peor que el anterior?

–Hay algo más ¿verdad, Bombón?

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque te conozco mejor que nadie y es obvio que algo te preocupa... ¿Tene que ver con la parte de _sin presiones_?

–Más bien con mis miedos

–No tienes por qué tener miedo. Yo lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz

–Lo sé, Seiya, pero es que… hay tantas cicatrices en mi corazón que me asusta mucho que se abran si lo nuestro no sale bien. Si quieres llámalo instinto de supervivencia, pero estoy segura de que si llegara a ocurrir algo que hiciera que esas cicatrices se abran, ya no hallare la forma de sobrevivir.

–Bombón, mentiría si te dijera que yo no me siento asustado por esto, pero quiero que te quede claro lo que te voy a decir… –dijo colocando sus manos sobre mi rostro –Te quiero a mi lado más de lo que he querido algo en toda mi vida. Eres la única para mí, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Acabo de recuperarte y por ningún motivo voy a perderte de nuevo

Asentí ante sus palabras. Me quedé sin palabras de la emoción que siento por dentro.

Como única respuesta, me alce de puntillas y le rodee el cuello con mis brazos para besarlo tiernamente. Seiya me estrecho a su cuerpo mientras nuestro beso se vuelve más apasionado. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta en qué momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y solo al escuchar un carraspeo muy cerca de nosotros nos separamos. Un pequeño grupo de universitarios junto con un botones que llevaba en un carrito sus maletas nos mira con atención mientras Seiya y yo, ligeramente ruborizados, salimos rápidamente del elevador.

Ambos nos reímos ante la pequeña escena que acabamos de pasar, Seiya me rodeo los hombros con su brazo estrechándome hacia él sin que ninguno de los dos deje de sonreír y empezamos a andar a través del lobby

–¡Serena! ¡Seiya!

Volteamos al escuchar a Mina, que nos hace señas para que la veamos. Está a un costado de la fuente principal del lobby junto con Rei, Lita, y un hombre de cabello castaño claro que las acompaña. Nos acercamos a ellos para saludarlos

–¡Hasta que por fin aparecen, par de picaros!

–¡No seas indiscreta! –dijo Rei dándole un pequeño codazo

–¡Ay, vamos! ¿Cómo si no fuera obvia la razón por las que no los hemos visto en todo el día? Si se les nota a kilómetros a ambos por la sonrisa que tienen. Sino ¿por qué otra razón dejaría Seiya plantados a Darién y los Black?

–Nunca faltan tus comentarios, Mina –dijo Lita apenada por las palabras de la rubia

–¿Cómo saben que iba a salir con ellos? –pregunto Seiya

–Diamante nos contó hace un rato antes de que se fuera a cenar con Michiru –respondió Mina –Pero descuida, Seiya, no parecía molesto. Los tres imaginaban el motivo por el que no fuiste a jugar golf con ellos

No pude evitar pensar en que habrá pensado Darién de eso. Anoche me beso y hoy me desaparecí todo el día junto a mi _marido._ Bueno, pero independientemente de que es posible que él sea Tuxedo Mask, ahora en verdad tengo una relación con Seiya y no existe ninguna posibilidad para que se dé algo entre Darién y yo.

–Después del pequeño momento de indiscreciones de Mina, ahora si les presento a mi novio Andrew Furuhata –dijo Lita –Cariño, ellos son Serena y Seiya Kou

–Es un gusto finalmente conocerlos –dijo Andrew con una sonrisa mientras Seiya y yo estrechábamos su mano –Lita me ha platicado mucho de ustedes. No se imaginan lo agradecido que estoy con ambos por proteger a Lita y a las chicas aquella noche en el desierto

–Ni lo menciones, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por personas tan especiales como ellas

–Afortunadamente aquella noche ya quedo atrás y Andrew y yo vamos a disfrutar juntos del fin de semana –dijo Lita con una enorme sonrisa

–Eso significa que despídanse de ellos, porque no los vamos a ver en al menos 24 horas ya que van a hacer lo que mismo que estaban haciendo ustedes

–¡Mina! –replicaron al mismo tiempo Lita y Andrew ruborizados

–¿Tienen planes para esta noche, chicas? –pregunto Seiya cambiando rápidamente de tema.

¡Por favor, que Mina no vaya a ir al Club Negaverso!

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Es noche de chicas para Rei y yo! –dijo Mina emocionada

–Vamos a ir al _Monte Carlo _–dijo Rei –Allí están hospedados unos modelos de ropa interior de Calvin Klein que vinieron a la ciudad para hacer una campaña publicitaria.

–Y por eso no vamos a dejar que se nos escapen chicos tan guapos –dijo Mina

–¿Enserio? Yo voy con ustedes, chicas –dije con una enorme sonrisa y definitivamente mucho más tranquila. Creo que ahora si se podrá descartar oficialmente a Mina como sospechosa del caso de Tuxedo Mask

–¡Bombón! –exclamo fingiendo estar enojado

–Es broma, Seiya –dije dándole un fugaz beso

–¿Y ustedes a donde irán esta noche? –pregunto Lita

–Vamos a ir a bailar al Club Negaverso –respondió Seiya

–Ese club es muy bueno –dijo Mina –Sin duda se van a divertir mucho

Poco después nos despedimos de ellos. Lita y Andrew subieron a su suite mientras que Mina y Rei se fueron en una limosina que las esperaba en la entrada del hotel. Y Seiya le entrego al encargado del ballet parking un boleto de estacionamiento

–Creí que íbamos a tomar un taxi, Seiya

–No, rente un auto esta mañana después de la reunión con Tenoh. Creo que es más conveniente que tengamos nuestro propio vehículo para movernos por la ciudad

Unos instantes después teníamos frente a nosotros un deslumbrante Lamborgini rojo convertible.

–¿Rentaste ese auto? –pregunte sorprendida

–Un lujo que podemos darnos considerando que mi esposa es una diseñadora de joyas y quiere obtener en la subasta de mañana el Cristal de Plata –respondió él dándome un pequeño beso tras lo que me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

Tras cerrar mi puerta, él subió rápidamente y tras marcar en el GPS la dirección del club, nos incorporamos a Las Vegas Boulevard, cuyo tráfico es bastante pesado. Supongo que era de esperarse ya que es viernes por la noche… Parece que después de todo, la excusa que Seiya y yo les daremos a Haruka y los demás por nuestro retraso si va a ser cierta.

–¿Estás consciente de que con un auto así es difícil que tengamos un bajo perfil, Seiya?

–Considerando que vamos a uno de los clubs más importantes y exclusivos de la ciudad, vamos a pasar desapercibidos entre los ricos y famosos que estén allí

Y entre esos ricos y famosos es probable que este Tuxedo Mask.

Ahora que Mina Aino y Michiru Kaioh están descartadas de estar involucradas con ese ladrón, la lista se está haciendo pequeña, pero aun así quedan cuatro sospechosos… bueno, quizás tres considerando que Diamante Black está pasando la velada con Michiru. Y aunque no he notado nada raro en él, eso no es suficiente para descartarlo por completo pese a las grandes probabilidades que hay a favor de su inocencia.

Pero todavía quedan Zafiro Black, Neherenia Adams y Darién Chiba. Tuxedo Mask debe de ser uno de ellos ¿Pero quién?

–Bombón –me llamo Seiya poniendo su mano sobre mi pierna –Pareces distraída ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, estoy bien –respondí volteando a verlo –Es que estaba pensando en quien podría ser Tuxedo Mask ahora que se está reduciendo la lista de sospechosos

–Puede que se reduzca aún más en cuanto lleguemos al club. Descuida, estamos cada vez más cerca de atrapar a ese ladrón –dijo él buscando mi mano. En cuanto la tomo, la llevo hacia él dándome un pequeño beso en el dorso –Ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

–Lo sé, Seiya…–dije estrechando aún más nuestras manos –Los agentes Tsukino y Kou atraparan a Tuxedo Mask

–Querrás decir que los Kou van a atrapar a ese ladrón

–¿Los Kou?

–¡Vamos, Bombón! Llevas toda la semana siendo Serena Kou ¿y justo ahora te acuerdas de que tu apellido era Tsukino?

–¡Sigue siendo Tsukino, Seiya!

–No según nuestra acta de matrimonio –replico él –Estamos casados gracias a Luna

–Por favor, no hables de ella… Sigo sin creer que nos enviara juntos a esta misión

–¿Olvidas que ella dijo que quería que nos lleváramos bien y trabajáramos como equipo?

–Bueno, cuando regresemos a Japón, Luna ya no podrá tener queja de nosotros por eso

Nos empezamos a reír de solo imaginarlo. Si que va a ser muy divertido que cuando volvamos a Tokio, Luna y el resto de nuestros compañeros vean como Seiya y yo nos llevamos de maravilla cuando solo una semana atrás no podíamos cruzar ni dos palabras sin gritarnos.

Me quede mirando a Seiya, que no deja de sonreír mientras sigue manejando.

–Ahora entiendo porque Mina dijo todo eso hace un rato. No puedes borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de tu rostro

–¿Y me lo dices tú que no ha dejado de sonreír en todo el día?

–Bueno, tengo muchas razones para sonreír

–Igual que yo… pero sabes, tengo un pequeño problema

–¿Y cuál es?

–Que he olvidado porque razón no dejo de sonreír… tendrás que recordármelo, Bombón

–Pero si ese no es ningún problema. Te lo recordare con mucho gusto en cuanto regresemos al Caesars

Seiya me miro de reojo y se movió incomodo en su asiento al notar mi mirada sobre él. No pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción al saber que lo excite con solo eso. Menos mal que todavía no encendemos nuestros micrófonos ni audífonos y nadie está escuchando nuestra conversación.

–Si me sigues mirando así, voy a detener el auto con tal de hacerte el amor ahora mismo

–¿Y quien decía que no podía resistir a los encantos de quien?

–No es ningún secreto el hecho de que nunca he podido resistirme a los tuyos, Bombón –dijo volteando a verme con una mirada muy seductora.

¡Rayos! ¡No bromea con lo de detener el auto!

–No te dejes llevar por la lujuria justo ahora, Seiya, y mejor regresa tú vista al frente. Tenemos que llegar al club –dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

Seiya regreso su mirada al frente, sin que se borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas mientras seguimos avanzando por las brillantes calles de Las Vegas…

* * *

_Bueno, nuestra pareja favorita va en camino al Club Negaverso, y que cada vez estamos más cerca de saber quien es Tuxedo Mask y su(s) complice(s), ¿Será que podrán averiguar quien es Tuxedo Mask antes de la subasta? Eso ya lo veremos..._

_Mientras que Serena, ni que decir, está en una crisis por no saber o mejor dicho, no reconocer sus sentimientos por Seiya. Pero bueno, ahi esta con él y las cosas van avanzando bien con ellos, así que a esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo a ver que pasa con esta parejita.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

_XOXO_

_Serenity_


	13. Love Game

_¡Hola! ¡Por fin volví por aquí! _

_Wow, no puedo creer que haya dejado tan abandonada esta historia y por tanto tiempo. En verdad que me disculpo enormemente con ustedes por semejante demora, pero bueno, como se imaginaran he andado super ocupada con tantas cosas que hasta ahora tengo tiempo de resucitar por aqui. Sin duda lo importante es agradecerles por su apoyo en cada uno de sus comentarios y su enorme paciencia, que sin duda se vera recompensada con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.  
_

_Bueno, antes de pasar al capitulo, quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante: ¡me retiro temporalmente del mundo de los fan fics! Lo sé, a mi tambien me duele esto y dejar está y el resto de mis fics inconclusas por tiempo indefinido, pero es por una razón de suma importancia; una editorial muy importante ha aceptado un manuscrito con una historia en la que llevo tiempo trabajando, así que ¡dentro de poco publicare un libro! ¡Que emoción! ¿Se me nota lo emocionada que estoy, verdad?_

_Ok, tambien hay otra cosa que quiero agregar... ¡inocente palomita que te dejaste engañar!_

_¡Acuerdense que es 28 de diciembre, día de los santos inocentes! jajajaja_

_Lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación de hacerles una pequeña broma. Obviamente no me retiro de mundo de los fics, podre tardar eternidades en actualizar pero por aquí me tendran escribiendo con mucho cariño para ustedes. Y por supuesto del libro, no es verdad, aunque claro, me encantaria que ocurriera en un futuro no muy lejano, pero bueno, eso ya el tiempo lo dira.  
_

_Ahora si, les dejo este nuevo capitulo de **¡Sr & Sra Kou**! ¡Ah! Y una cosa más, escuchen la canción **Love Game** de **Lady Gaga** ya que por aqui aparecera y le dara un toque muy especial a este capitulo ¡espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Love Game**

Seiya y yo llegamos al Club Negaverso más pronto de lo que esperaba, a pesar de que hicimos una breve parada unas calles antes para encender nuestros micrófonos y audífonos. La fachada desde fuera era sencilla, solo un enorme letrero dorado con el nombre del club y una fila de decenas de personas que esperaban entrar al local, lo cual parecía imposible ya que la entrada estaba custodiada por un enorme gorila que llevaba consigo una carpeta sujetapapeles.

Creí que íbamos a llamar la atención al llegar en el Laborgini, pero al ver que muchas otras personas llegaban en autos de lujo, no hubo mayor problema para mezclarnos entre la gente.

Seiya le entrego la llave del vehículo al ballet parking –que en realidad es un agente encubierto del FBI–, me rodeo la cintura con su brazo y caminamos directamente hacia la entrada del local, ignorando completamente la fila.

–¿Nombres? –pregunto el gorila revisando la lista.

–Serena y Seiya Kou –respondió Seiya.

El sujeto frente a nosotros reviso su lista y unos momentos después, nos permitió el paso. Obviamente Haruka se encargo de estuviéramos en la lista para que entráramos sin problemas. Supongo que la gente de la fila debió pensar que Seiya y yo somos celebridades, modelos o algo así dadas sus expresiones al ver la facilidad con que ingresamos al club.

Una vez dentro, me quede sorprendida al ver el interior del club, que contrasta con la sencilla fachada del exterior, porque asemeja un elegante salón de baile inglés del siglo XIX. Incluso hay varios candelabros de cristal que cuelgan desde lo alto del techo. Parecería que un diseño así está fuera de lugar estando en pleno siglo XXI y en Las Vegas, pero en realidad no es así ante el juego de luces que iluminan el lugar y la música que nos envuelve por completo.

_Let's have some fun /__ Vamos a divertirnos un poco__  
This beat is sick /__ Este ritmo es enfermizo__  
I wanna take a ride /__ Quiero darme un paseo__  
On your disco stick /__ Por la barra de tu discoteca_

_Let's have some fun / Vamos a divertirnos un poco__  
This beat is sick /__ Este ritmo es enfermizo__  
I wanna take a ride /__ Quiero darme un paseo__  
On your disco stick /__ Por la barra de tu discoteca_

Resultaba casi imposible escuchar algo más allá de la canción de Lady Gaga que suena por todo lo alto, pero logre escuchar la voz de Taiki dentro de mi cabeza gracias al audífono.

–Al fin llegaron Elvis y Priscila –dijo él, usando los nombres clave que el FBI nos asignaron a Seiya y a mí –¿En donde estaban?

–Atorados en el tráfico –respondió rápidamente Seiya, inclinando su cabeza sobre mi oído para que parezca que habla conmigo.

Apreté mis labios para no soltar la risa que luchaba por salir al escucharlo. Oh, sí, Seiya siempre tiene que culpar "al tráfico" cuando llegamos tarde a alguna parte

–Lo importante es que ya están aquí –dijo Ami.

–¿En donde están?

–Justo frente a ustedes.

Escanee con la mirada rápidamente la multitud que hay en el lugar para localizarlos. Primero por la enorme y redonda pista de baile, las mesas alrededor de ella, la barra en forma de media luna, así como la terraza en la planta alta que rodea el club por completo así como las diversas escaleras en espiral que dan acceso allí.

No logro ver a Ami y Taiki por ninguna parte. Voltee a ver a Seiya, que simplemente negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Hay que reconocérselos, saben mezclarse muy bien porque no los vemos.

–Eso y que cualquiera que nos vea, jamás imaginaria que somos nosotros –dijo Ami.

–¿Ya llego T.M.? –pregunto Seiya.

–Aun no, pero manténganse alertas que seguramente llegara en cualquier momento –respondió Taiki –Beryl también lo está esperando. Ella se encuentra en el lado norte de la terraza.

Por el rabillo del ojo logre ver a Beryl, enfundada en un ajustado vestido morado, sosteniendo en su mano un Martini mientras su mirada pasea por toda la planta baja.

_I wanna kiss you /__ Quiero besarte__  
But if I do /__ Pero si lo hago__  
Then I might miss you, babe /__ Entonces podría echarte de menos, nene__  
It's complicated and stupid /__ Es complicado y estúpido__  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid /__ Tengo mi trasero apretado por Cupido sexy__  
Guess he wants to play /__ Creo que él quiere jugar__  
Wants to play /__ Quiere jugar__  
A love game, a love game /__ Al juego de amor_

_Hold me and love me /__ Sostenme y ámame__  
Just wanna touch you for a minute /__ Solo quiero tocarte un minuto__  
Maybe three seconds is enough /__ Tal vez tres segundos sean suficientes__  
For my heart to quit it /__ Para que mi corazón se libere_

–Entonces no nos queda más que mezclarnos mientras esperamos que llegue T.M. y haga contacto con ella –musito Seiya. Un instante después, me estrecho un poco más a su cuerpo –¿Quieres beber algo? ¿O prefieres bailar, Bombón?

–Vamos a bailar.

Seiya asintió y me llevo hasta la pista de baile. Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, colocándonos en un punto desde donde tenemos una perfecta visión de la entrada del club para poder vigilar desde aquí sin problemas. Con nuestros cuerpos ligeramente separados, empezamos a bailar mientras nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo de la música.

_Let's have some fun /__ Vamos a divertirnos un poco__  
This beat is sick /__ Este ritmo es enfermizo__  
I wanna take a ride /__ Quiero darme un paseo__  
On your disco stick /__ Por la barra de tu discoteca__  
Don't think too much /__ No pienses mucho__  
Just bust that thick /__ Solo rompe este muro__  
I wanna take a ride /__ Quiero darme un paseo__  
On your disco stick /__ Por la barra de tu discoteca_

_Let's play a love game / Vamos a jugar un juego de amor__  
Play a love game /__ Jugar un juego de amor__  
Do you want love? /__ ¿Quieres amor?__  
Or you want fame? /__ ¿O quieres fama?__  
Or you win the game? /__ ¿O quieres ganar el juego?__  
Through the love game /__ Dentro del juego de amor_

_Let's play a love game / Vamos a jugar un juego de amor__  
Play a love game /__ Jugar un juego de amor__  
Do you want love? /__ ¿Quieres amor?__  
Or you want fame? /__ ¿O quieres fama?__  
Or you win the game? /__ ¿O quieres ganar el juego?__  
Through the love game /__ Dentro del juego de amor__  
_

No pensé que algo tan simple como bailar, iba a ser fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo.

Fácil por la forma en que Seiya y yo nos acoplamos al bailar, y en perfecta sincronía. Algo que era de esperarse considerando la infinidad de veces que salimos a bailar los fines de semana mientras estábamos en la Universidad.

Difícil porque… bueno, me está costando demasiado concentrarme en vigilar la entrada del club para ver en qué momento llegara nuestro sospechoso que se reunirá con Beryl.

Simplemente no puedo apartar la mirada de Seiya, que me mira de manera seductora, se mueve de una manera sumamente sensual mientras me toma de la cintura para acercarme aun más a su cuerpo y me acaricia de una manera que inevitablemente me hace recordar lo sucedido esta tarde, como nos unimos en uno solo mientras realizábamos un baile tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo…

¡Ah, no pienses en eso! ¡Concéntrate, Serena!

_I'm on a mission /__ Estoy en una misión__  
And it involves /__ Y se trata__  
Some heavy touching, yeah /__ De algunos tocamientos duros, si__  
You've indicated your interest / __Me has mostrado tu interés__  
I'm educated in sex, yes /__ Estoy educada en sexo, si__  
And now I want it bad /__ Y ahora quiero ser mala__  
Want it bad /__ Quiero ser mala__  
A love game /__ En el juego de amor__  
A love game /__ En el juego de amor_

_Hold me and love me / Sostenme y ámame__  
Just wanna touch you for a minute /__ Solo quiero tocarte un minuto__  
Maybe three seconds is enough / __Tal vez tres segundos sean suficientes__  
For my heart to quit it / __Para que mi corazón se libere  
__  
Let's have some fun__ Vamos a divertirnos un poco__  
This beat is sick /__ Este ritmo es enfermizo__  
I wanna take a ride /__ Quiero darme un paseo__  
On your disco stick /__ Por la barra de ti discoteca__  
Don't think too much /__ No pienses mucho__  
Just bust that thick /__ Solo rompe este muro__  
I wanna take a ride /__ Quiero darme un paseo__  
On your disco stick /__ Por la barra de tu discoteca__  
_

Las manos de Seiya vagaban por mi espalda mientras sigo bailando, siguiendo sus movimientos tan sensuales y seductores, dentro de sus brazos. Pronto, su mano empezó a descender cada vez más por mi cuerpo. Y aunque sin duda disfrutaba mucho de su caricia, sujete su traviesa mano.

Me alce de puntillas para acercarme a su oído.

–Compórtate –musite para que me escuchara por sobre la música.

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco al escucharme. Me estrecho aun más hacia él, e inclino la cabeza hacia mi oído.

–Como si fuera tan fácil al verte bailar así… Me estás volviendo loco, Bombón –susurro él en busca de mis labios

–Aquí no. Estamos en un sitio público y la gente nos mira –Por no decir que Ami y Taiki nos deben de estar viendo, pensé. Además, estoy segura de que si me besa, se va a ir al diablo mi poca concentración.

–No tiene nada de malo que bese a mi esposa –replico Seiya.

–Después.

Sin darle tiempo de que me dijera algo más, di media vuelta con tal de evitar sus labios y seguí bailando dentro del círculo de sus brazos, mientras miro hacia la entrada del club esperando a que llegue nuestro sospechoso.

_Let's play a love game /__ Vamos a jugar un juego de amor__  
Play a love game /__ Jugar un juego de amor__  
Do you want love? /__ ¿Quieres amor?__  
Or you want fame? /__ ¿O quieres fama?__  
Or you win the game? /__ ¿O quieres ganar el juego?__  
Through the love game /__ Dentro del juego de amor_

_Let's play a love game / Vamos a jugar un juego de amor__  
Play a love game /__ Jugar un juego de amor__  
Do you want love? /__ ¿Quieres amor?__  
Or you want fame? /__ ¿O quieres fama?__  
Or you win the game? /__ ¿O quieres ganar el juego?__  
Through the love game /__ Dentro del juego de amor  
_

–Tengo que decir que está noche me has sorprendido, Bombón

–¿Y por qué?

–Porque no recuerdo que bailaras de la forma tan sexy en que lo haces –murmuro él dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello –Tengo curiosidad ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? ¿Fue en ese club de strippers que comentaste que estuviste hace años?

–Tal vez… He aprendido muchas cosas en estos años que ni te imaginas, Seiya.

–Ya me estoy dando cuenta de ello.

Los labios de Seiya nuevamente por mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos. Su brazo estaba firmemente aferrado alrededor de mi cintura, mientras su mano descendió hacia mi muslo para acariciarme sobre la tela del vestido. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para reprimir el gemido que estuvo a nada de escapar de mis labios ante sus caricias.

_I can see you staring there /__ Puedo ver que estas mirando__  
From across the block /__ Más allá del grupo__  
With a smile on your mouth /__ Con una sonrisa en tu boca__  
And your hand on your... huh! /__ Y tu mano en tu... huh!__  
The story of us /__ Nuestra historia__  
It always starts the same /__ Siempre comienza igual__  
with a boy and a girl /__ Con un chico y una chica__  
And a huh and a game /__ Y un huh y un juego__  
And a game, and a game /__ Y un juego, y un juego__  
And a game, a love game /__ Y un juego, un juego de amor_

_Let's play a love game / Vamos a jugar un juego de amor__  
Play a love game /__ Jugar un juego de amor__  
Do you want love? /__ ¿Quieres amor?__  
Or you want fame? /__ ¿O quieres fama?__  
Or you win the game? /__ ¿O quieres ganar el juego?__  
Through the love game /__ Dentro del juego de amor__  
_

Seiya me giro para que nuevamente quedara de frente a él. En cuanto me encontré con su mirada, pude ver el deseo que había en sus ojos, mismo que estoy segura que él puede ver en los míos.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, estrechando mi cuerpo aun más al suyo. Seiya sonrió aun más y la caricia de su cálido aliento sobre mis labios no hacía más que llevarme a la tentación. Me alce de puntillas para besarlo, pero fue entonces que note que él vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que llamo su atención. Estaba por voltear para ver qué fue lo que vio, cuando rápidamente Seiya puso sus labios sobre los míos.

Trate de separarme para preguntarle qué fue lo que vio, pero me lo impidió colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza mientras con la otra me apretaba la cintura con tal de que no nos separáramos. No sé qué bicho le habrá picado para que actué así, pero al final me rendí y me dedique a disfrutar de su boca. Aunque hay algo raro en este beso, Seiya me besa de una manera muy apasionada, pero también muy… posesiva. Es como si no tuviera intensión de dejarme ir nunca.

_Let's play a love game /__ Vamos a jugar un juego de amor__  
Play a love game /__ Jugar un juego de amor__  
Do you want love? /__ ¿Quieres amor?__  
Or you want fame? /__ ¿O quieres fama?__  
Or you win the game? /__ ¿O quieres ganar el juego?__  
Through the love game / __Dentro del juego de amor  
__  
Let's play a love game /__ Vamos a jugar un juego de amor__  
Play a love game /__ Jugar un juego de amor__  
Do you want love? /__ ¿Quieres amor?__  
Or you want fame? /__ ¿O quieres fama?__  
Or you win the game? /__ ¿O quieres ganar el juego?__  
Through the love game / Dentro del juego de amor_

_Let's play a love game / Vamos a jugar un juego de amor  
Play a love game /__ Jugar un juego de amor__  
Do you want love? /__ ¿Quieres amor?__  
Or you want fame? /__ ¿O quieres fama?__  
Or you win the game? /__ ¿O quieres ganar el juego?__  
Through the love game /__ Dentro del juego de amor_

En cuanto nos empezó a faltar el aire, Seiya me fue soltando lentamente, hasta que nuestros besos se convirtieron en pequeños y sutiles roces en los labios.

–¿Qué fue eso?

Seiya se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír –Parte del trabajo. Se supone que ocasionalmente debo besar a mi esposa… al menos eso es lo que hacen los matrimonios.

Ok, esa explicación es para Ami y Taiki, que seguramente vieron como cumplimos con nuestra parte de recién casados.

Aún falta la explicación para mí. Estoy completamente segura de que hay algo más que no me está diciendo.

–Estás loco.

–Pero eso ya lo sabías, Bombón –replico él besándome nuevamente.

–En verdad, creo que estás perdiendo la razón, Seiya.

–Eso también ya lo sabias

Nuevamente me beso, pero no solo en los labios, sino por todo mi rostro y mi cuello. Entre risas, trate de separarme un poco de Seiya, que no deja de comportarse como un adolescente, pero fue en vano y seguí atrapada entre sus brazos. Gire mi rostro mientras él continuaba besando mis mejillas, y fue entonces que vi a Darién.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al verlo a solo unos metros de distancia, no muy lejos de la entrada del club, observando la pequeña escena que protagonizamos Seiya y yo hace solo unos instantes.

_¡Mi instinto nunca me falla y me está diciendo que ese ladrón es Chiba! ¡Y voy a probarlo!_

Me tensé al recordar las palabras que Seiya me dijo esta mañana. Puede que haya dicho eso solo porque estaba enojado al saber que Darién me beso ¿Pero si no? ¿Y si él tiene razón y Darién es Tuxedo Mask?

Voltee a ver a Seiya, que también está mirando a Darién y un segundo después su mirada zafiro regreso a la mía.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Seiya lo vio cuando llego, por eso me beso de esa forma hace un momento. Le estaba dando un mensaje bastante claro a Chiba con tal de que no olvide con quien estoy. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Seiya haya sacado su lado celoso y posesivo cuando se trata de mí?

–No me mires así, Bombón. Solo estoy dejando en claro que eres mi mujer.

–Tú y yo vamos a tener una discusión muy seria sobre esto.

–Después. Hay que ir a saludar a nuestros amigos –dijo Seiya alzando su mano para saludar en dirección hacia donde está Darién.

Un momento ¿dijo nuestros amigos?

Nuevamente voltee a ver a Darién, y note que se acercaron a él Zafiro, Neherenia y… ¡No! ¿Qué rayos hace Kakyuu aquí?

Ya era bastante malo ver aquí a Darién, no solo porque no lo había visto desde anoche cuando me beso, sino porque ahora aumentaron las posibilidades de que él sea Tuxedo Mask, al igual que con Zafiro y Neherenia, como para que también tuviera que aparecer por aquí la arpía de Kakyuu, que lo único que quiere es quitarme a Seiya.

Algo me dice que esta va a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

–No te vayas a separar de mi, Seiya –musite apretando con fuerza su mano mientras caminábamos hacia ellos. Ni loca voy a dejar que esa arpía pelirroja se le acerque a "mi esposo".

–Estaba por decirte lo mismo, Bombón –dijo unos momentos antes de que llegáramos con ellos –Buenas noches a todos.

–¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡No esperábamos ver a los Kou por aquí! –exclamo Zafiro con una enorme sonrisa que ni Neherenia, Darién y mucho menos Kakyuu mostraron con mucha alegría. Se pudo percibir de inmediato la tensión en el ambiente.

–Bueno, habíamos escuchado de este club, así que Seiya y yo decidimos venir a divertirnos un rato.

–Pues sin duda es un gusto que nos hayamos encontrado aquí ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a tomar algo? –pregunto Zafiro en un intento de aliviar la tensión.

–Sí, seguro…

Caminamos con ellos hacia la terraza de la planta alta, y mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa, Beryl observo con atención al grupo cuando pasamos todos junto a ella. No note que ella o alguno de "nuestros amigos" hiciera alguna señal o algo por el estilo al pasar a su lado. Seguramente están esperando la oportunidad de reunirse sin que tengan tanto publico a su alrededor.

Nos sentamos en una mesa circular desde donde se puede ver perfectamente la pista de baile. Por supuesto, Seiya se quedo a mi lado y a nuestros costados teníamos a Zafiro y Neherenia respectivamente, mientras que frente a nosotros se encontraban Darién y Kakyuu. Uno de los meseros se acerco, así que todos ordenamos nuestras bebidas.

–Es una lástima que no nos hayas acompañado a Darién, Diamante y a mí al campo de golf, Seiya –dijo Zafiro una vez que el mesero se fue –Sin duda te perdiste de un increíble juego.

–Me imagino… Me disculpo por no haberlos acompañado, pero Bombón tenía otros planes para el día de hoy, y como se imaginaran, es imposible negarme a todo a lo que quiere –dijo Seiya tras lo que me beso frente a todos. Solo nos separamos al escuchar un par de carraspeos que no logre distinguir de quien eran.

–Compórtate, Seiya ¿Qué van de decir de nosotros?

–Pues lo que se dice de los recién casados –dijo Seiya sin la menor preocupación –Además, Bombón, no tiene nada de malo que la gente sepa que estoy loco de amor por mi querida esposa.

Me fue imposible no sonreír al escuchar sus palabras, porque sé que eso es exactamente lo que siente por mi y no lo dijo como parte de la actuación del señor Kou… Y yo que estoy tan confundida con mis sentimientos por él.

El momento hubiese sido perfecto entre Seiya y yo, ya que él no deja de mirarme con ese brillo que tienen sus ojos cuanto está contigo… pero no lo fue tanto porque sobre nosotros teníamos la mirada incomoda y con un cierto dejo de decepción de Darién, mientras Neherenia repartía su mirada molesta entre Darién y yo todo porque él no le presta atención por mirarme. Y de Kakyuu… bueno, si las miradas mataran, seguramente yo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Lo curioso de todo esto es que el único que no parecía darse cuenta de nada era Zafiro que incluso tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba de fondo con unas visibles ganas de ir pronto a la pista de baile.

El mesero regreso, así que mientras repartía las bebidas, aproveche ese momento para fingir que me arreglaba el vestido y saque el microchip que tenia oculto en mi escote, ocultándolo cuidadosamente de la vista de los demás con la palma de mi mano. Seiya fue el único que se dio cuenta de mi movimiento.

Tras un fugaz intercambio de miradas, Seiya con naturalidad puso su mano sobre la mano donde yo sostenía el microchip, la cual tenía apoyada sobre mi pierna, y me lo quito. Para todos, Seiya estaba de lo más cariñoso al acariciarme la pierna mientras escuchábamos como Zafiro, con algunas breves intervenciones de Darién, nos contaban como estuvo su juego de golf de esa tarde, así que nadie se dio cuenta cuando él discretamente coloco el microchip debajo de la mesa.

Solo falta esperar que alguno de ellos diga algo que nos lleve a Tuxedo Mask, y con la grabación como prueba, muy pronto pondremos tras las rejas a ese ladrón.

**S&S**

Tras conversar sobre temas muy triviales y superficiales, el grupo después se dividió: Darién y Kakyuu se quedaron en la mesa bebiendo mientras que Zafiro y Neherenia bajaron junto con Seiya y yo a la pista de baile. Hasta ahora no habíamos conseguido nada algo relacionado con Tuxedo Mask, Beryl y la reunión que tendría que llevarse a cabo esta noche. Esperaba que al menos separados, bajo la estricta vigilancia que manteníamos Seiya y yo sobre todos, tarde o temprano alguno de ellos nos llevara a Beryl y Tuxedo Mask.

Mientras tanto, Seiya y yo nos seguíamos comportando como la feliz pareja de enamorados que se supone que es el matrimonio Kou. Por primera vez desde que iniciamos está misión, y a pesar de las personas que nos rodean, actuar como la señora Kou me fue de lo más natural, tan fácil como respirar... No pude evitar pensar que, si nuestra relación no hubiese terminado como termino hace seis años, Seiya y yo nos habríamos casado de verdad y tal vez, y solo tal vez, nuestro matrimonio seria tal y como actuamos ahora.

Más tarde, después de que Seiya y yo hubiésemos estado bailando junto con Neherenia y Zafiro, y que Darién y Kakyuu estuvieran hablando de lo que sea que solo Haruka y Yaten escucharon gracias al microchip oculto bajo la mesa en donde estaban ellos, me retire por un momento al baño de damas tras asegurarme de que Seiya estuviera ocupado bailando con Neherenia con tal de que no se le acercara la arpía de Kakyuu. Qué si por mi hubiera sido, no me habría separado de él ni un solo minuto, pero bueno, hay que atender las necesidades.

Me había quedado sola en el baño mientras me lavaba las manos, tras lo que rápidamente me retoque el maquillaje para volver deprisa con Seiya, cuando la puerta se abrió y mire de reojo como una mujer se colocaba a mi lado en el lavabo.

–Linda noche ¿verdad, Serena?

–¿Ami? –pregunte sorprendida al reconocer su voz volteando a verla.

La mujer a mi lado no se parece en nada a la recatada y formal Agente Ami Mizuno que había conocido al llegar a Las Vegas. Mucho menos con el atuendo que trae: un ajustado vestido azul celeste que da una impresionante visión de sus piernas, unos tacones de al menos 10 cm y el cabello peinado en una larga coleta lacia, que contrasta con el cabello corto con que siempre la había visto

–Eso explica porque Seiya y yo no logramos encontrarte cuando llegamos al club… ¡te ves increíble, Ami!

–Gracias. Tú también te ves fantástica. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

–Seguro. ¿Pero no es un poco arriesgado aquí? Alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento.

–No te preocupes por eso, tengo todo asegurado –dijo ella con amabilidad –Supongo que aun tienes apagado tu micrófono ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero ya estaba por prenderlo cuando entraste –le asegure –¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?

–No, en realidad no. Solo quería felicitarte por el excelente trabajo que Seiya y tú están haciendo. Cualquiera que los vea, realmente creería que son una feliz pareja de recién casados.

–Gracias… pero solamente estamos cumpliendo con nuestro trabajo.

–Eso lo he notado. Aunque me parece que los dos están tomando demasiado enserio sus papeles como el señor y la señora Kou.

–Ambos somos profesionales y por lo tanto debemos actuar de manera creíble si queremos que esta misión sea un éxito –dije en mi tono más profesional tratando de mantener la calma. ¡Por favor, que no se haya dado cuenta de nada!

–Excepto por el hecho de que es más que evidente que ustedes están enamorados.

–¡No! Yo no… y Seiya tampoco… Entre nosotros solo existe una estricta relación laboral.

–No trates de negarlo, Serena –dijo ella interrumpiendo mis intentos de negar las cosas –Fue por eso que quería hablar contigo a solas, y asegurarme de que está conversación quedara entre nosotras... Estoy consciente de que nos conocemos muy poco, pero si lo que te preocupa es que se los diga a los demás, descuida, no voy a decir nada. Haruka, Yaten y Taiki son de los mejores agentes que conozco, y aun así, ellos no se dan cuenta de estas cosas aunque las tengan enfrente.

Suspire profundamente sin saber que decirle. La única que quería que supiera de esto era Molly, pero por más que la estuve llamando a su celular antes de venir al club, nunca respondió mis llamadas y ahora esto… No entiendo como Ami lo supo.

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –pregunte aceptando finalmente la situación.

–Lo empecé a sospechar por lo alterada que estabas la noche que le dispararon a Seiya. Luego, cuando Yaten me conto que Haruka y él los descubrieron encerrados en su suite, muy nerviosos y con el cabello húmedo como si hubieran estado tomando juntos un baño… bueno, fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos. Todo quedo confirmado al verlos está noche juntos y más por la manera en que Seiya te mira; es como si todo su mundo girara alrededor de ti.

–No es lo que estás pensando, Ami… es más complicado de lo que parece.

–Tener una relación con un Agente con quien además estás trabajando, siempre es complicado. Te lo digo por experiencia.

–¿Tu…? –musite sorprendida por lo que escuche.

–Con Taiki. Llevamos juntos cuatro años, cumpliremos dos años de casados el próximo mes.

–Wow… ¡Felicidades! Jamás imagine que ustedes estuvieran juntos.

–Eso es porque nosotros mantenemos un equilibrio y no mezclamos nuestra vida de pareja con nuestro trabajo. Y eso es lo que les está fallando a Seiya y a ti.

–Sí, bueno… nosotros tenemos una muy larga historia. E insisto, nuestra relación es algo complicada.

–Aun así, descuidaron sus responsabilidades al desaparecer todo el día. No te lo digo a modo de regaño, ni nada por el estilo, solo es un consejo: procura mantener un equilibrio. Seiya y tú están haciendo un gran trabajo, así que intenta que siga siendo así y que no se les vaya la situación de las manos.

–Por supuesto. No sé volverá a repetir nada como lo de esta tarde, y… ¿realmente esto quedara entre nosotras?

–Sí, te lo aseguro. No diré nada de tu relación con Seiya –dijo ella asintiendo con una sonrisa –Será mejor que salgas pronto de aquí, antes de que alguien empecé a preguntarse dónde te has metido. Yo saldré detrás de ti en unos instantes.

–Claro… Pero antes, ¿te puedo preguntar algo, Ami?

–Seguro.

–¿Cómo lo hacen, Taiki y tú? ¿Para trabajar juntos a pesar de que están casados? ¿Eso no es un problema?

–A veces, pero siempre hay mantener el equilibrio y recordar cuales son las prioridades, más en una misión… hay que cumplir con nuestro trabajo sin importar si alguno de los dos llega a estar en peligro.

–¿Serias capaz de arriesgar la vida de Taiki por el bien de una misión?

–No me gusta pensar en esa posibilidad, pero si no tuviera otra opción… si lo haría. Y sé que él haría lo mismo de encontrarse en mi situación. La pregunta ahora es ¿tú serias capaz de arriesgar la vida de Seiya si eso significa el éxito de una misión?

–Realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello –respondí con sinceridad –Pero si sé que Seiya arriesgaría su vida antes de ponerme en peligro. Ya lo hizo hace unos días, y es probable que yo también haga lo mismo por él.

–Comprendo… Esperemos que nunca tengan que pasar por algo así.

–Sí, yo también lo espero.

Sin decir más salí del baño, y encendí nuevamente mi micrófono mientras recorría el pequeño pasillo que llevaba de regreso a la pista de baile, pero antes de salir de allí, me recargue contra el muro tratando de recuperar la calma antes de ir a buscar a Seiya. Algo me decía que de verdad mi conversación con Ami quedaría entre nosotras, pero aun así me cuesta trabajo quitarme esa horrible sensación en mi pecho que me dejaron sus palabras ante lo último que me dijo…

No. Ya perdí una vez a Seiya y no estoy dispuesta a que ocurra una segunda, y en el peor de los casos, definitiva vez. Estoy dispuesta a protegerlo de lo que sea con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

–¿Serena?

Voltee al ver a Darién acercándose en ese momento camino hacia los sanitarios, mientras que Ami iba saliendo del baño de damas y paso de largo cuando él llego a mi lado.

–¡Hola, Darién!

–Menos mal que te encuentro sola ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

¡Ah! ¿Por qué está noche todos quieren hablar conmigo? Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de mantenerme tranquila, porque me imagino muy bien de que quiere que hablemos.

–Me disculpo nuevamente por lo que paso anoche, Serena. Es más que obvio que fue un error.

–Totalmente de acuerdo. Te agradezco mucho por haber sido tan amable conmigo anoche, pero… bueno, tu sabes… no quisiera que se repitiera nuevamente algo así.

–Por supuesto. Y descuida, no volverá a suceder... Hasta para un ciego sería imposible no darse cuenta de lo enamorados que están Seiya y tú –dijo Darién con un largo suspiro –Se que no es ninguna justificación, pero… me recuerdas mucho a Serenity. Te pareces mucho a mi difunta esposa, no solo físicamente, sino en tu forma de ser.

–Pero yo soy la esposa de Seiya, no la tuya –dije con firmeza para que le quede clara la situación.

–Eso lo sé muy bien, es solo que mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde que ella murió que… supongo que al verte, quiero creer en cosas que no son posibles.

–Supongo que si… –musite con un suspiro. Aun no estoy muy segura de que pensar de él. Pero bueno, si ya quedo más que claro que entre nosotros no puede haber algo amoroso, si podríamos tener otro tipo de relación que me mantuviera cerca de él –Si quieres hablar con alguien sobre eso, puedes hacerlo conmigo. Yo estaré allí para ti, Darién… como amiga, claro está.

–Te lo agradezco. Y creo que te tomare la palabra, Serena… me hace bien platicar contigo –dijo él con una sincera sonrisa a la que correspondí.

–Cuando quieras… Creo que debería ir a buscar a Seiya, seguramente debe estarse preguntando en donde estoy.

–Claro. Yo también ya debería… –dijo él señalando hacia la puerta del baño de caballeros

–¡Oh! ¡Si, seguro!

–Bien. Entonces te veré en un rato por allá y podríamos tomar otra copa… como amigos, por supuesto.

Asentí, tras lo que él camino hacia el baño, mientras yo me quedaba ahí al verlo entrar. Al menos sé que en este momento no se encuentra con Beryl. Y ojala siga siendo así el resto de la noche. Pese a todo, aun no quiero creer que Darién realmente pueda ser Tuxedo Mask.

Empecé a buscar a Seiya por la pista de baile, pero no lo vi, levante la mirada hacia la terraza, a la mesa en donde estábamos con los demás, pero ahí solo vi a Zafiro y Neherenia. Definitivamente no es nada bueno que Seiya no esté con Neherenia, así que seguí buscándolo por el resto del club.

Logre ver a Ami sentada en la barra, mirando de forma despreocupada a la multitud bailar mientras tomaba una bebida de colores, y un hombre de cabello castaño con una ligera barba y lentes, vestido de forma muy casual pero a la moda, que le hablaba al oído. Supongo que debe de ser Taiki, y al verlo vestido así, explica muy bien porque no lo había reconocido antes. Ambos lucen muy diferentes a como usualmente los había visto.

Camine entre la multitud alrededor de la pista de baile, tratando de encontrar a Seiya. Logre verlo al extremo opuesto de la barra, de pie junto a una mujer que no logro ver ya que él cubre su rostro de mi vista, y que está de espaldas de la pared, pero logro distinguir una cabellera rojiza. Kakyuu. Ambos están tan cerca que mi primer pensamiento es que se están besando.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! Puede que la primera vez no haya sido culpa de Seiya, pero no voy a perdonarlo si nuevamente mi corazón se rompe.

Al acercarme, logre respirar con tranquilidad al ver que en realidad, Seiya y Kakyuu están discutiendo. Ella tiene la expresión marcada de rabia mientras él continua gritando con tal de que lo escuche por encima de la música.

–¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Bombón es mi esposa! ¡Yo la amo!

–¡Seiya! –grito Kakyuu tomándolo del brazo cuando él intentaba alejarse de ella.

–¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Y no te acerques más Bombón y a mí!

Él se libero del agarre de Kakyuu mientras daba media vuelta para irse, fue entonces que ambos me vieron. Seiya rápidamente se acerco a mi lado y tomo mi mano, entrelazándola con la suya.

–¡Vamos, Bombón! –dijo él tirando de mi mientras nos alejábamos hacia la pista de baile.

–¡Ni crean que esto ha terminado!

Voltee y vi a Kakyuu corriendo hacia nosotros. Definitivamente está más furiosa que antes. Detuve mis pasos para confrontarla, Seiya se detuvo un instante después a mi lado.

–Ya lo escuchaste ¡déjanos en paz!

–¡Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así, Serena! ¡Seiya es mío!

–En primer lugar, él no es un objeto. Y en segundo lugar, él me eligió a mí. ¡Es por eso que es mi marido! Y tercero, ¡no quiero que te le acerques!

–Di todo lo que quieras, pero eso no podrá detenerme. No te tengo miedo.

–Pues deberías, porque hace mucho que deje de ser la Serena a la que conociste –le dije con total seguridad –Y si fuera tú, mejor no buscaría problemas conmigo si no quieres quedarte sin un solo cabello rojo sobre tu cabeza.

–¿Enserio? –replico ella con ironía –Di todo lo que quieras, pero no podrás hacer nada para impedir que consiga lo que quiero.

–Yo creo que podría empezar haciendo esto…

Cerré mí mano en un puño y, con todas mis fuerzas, lo impacte contra el rostro de Kakyuu. Ella se tambaleo un poco ante el impacto que recibió, y que le dejo la mejilla derecha totalmente inflamada.

–¡Eres una maldita!

Kakyyu alzo su mano al aire para atacarme. Ya estaba por sujetarla con tal de que no me tocara, pero Seiya fue más rápido y le sujeto la muñeca cuando iba a la mitad del camino hacia mí.

–Ni siquiera te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Bombón –dijo él soltándole la muñeca.

–¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Me las vas a pagar, Serena!

Seiya me rodeo los hombros con su brazo mientras nos perdíamos entre la multitud para alejarnos de Kakyuu y sus amenazas. Prácticamente nos detuvimos cuando llegamos al otro extremo del club y, Seiya tomo la mano con la que golpee a esa arpía entre las suyas para examinarla.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la mano, Bombón?

–No fue nada, estoy bien –respondí con una sonrisa sincera mientras él besaba mi mano –Vaya, había esperado seis años para poder hacer eso

–Supongo que valió la pena por la expresión de tu rostro.

–Totalmente.

Me alce de puntillas mientras le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos y nos besamos. Seiya me tomo de la cintura para estrecharme a su cuerpo al tiempo que nuestro beso dejaba de ser dulce y tierno para irse intensificando cada vez más. Sabía que no era del todo correcto que nos besáramos así en público, y menos porque Ami y Taiki andan por allí observándonos, pero considerando todo lo que había pasado cuando nos separamos hace un rato, me fue imposible soltarlo ya que me sentía cada vez más necesitada de él. Solo nos fuimos separando lentamente en cuanto nos empezó a hacer falta el oxigeno en nuestros pulmones.

–¿Por qué fue eso, Bombón?

–Oh… ya sabes, Seiya. Se supone que una esposa ocasionalmente debe besar a su marido.

Me miro con esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos y su sonrisa tan sexy que tanto me gusta antes de volver a besarme. Definitivamente me gusta mucho esto de jugar que somos recién casados.

–Creo que deberíamos ir nuevamente con los demás –musite sobre sus labios al separarnos.

–No estoy tan seguro de que tan buena idea sea considerando lo que paso hace unos instantes.

–Esa mujer no nos va a detener y lo sabes –dije con firmeza –Quizás deberíamos volver a la mesa con Zafiro y Neherenia.

Voltee hacia la terraza para verlos, pero la mesa en la que estaban se encontraba vacía.

–¿Los ves en alguna parte?

–No, Bombón –respondió Seiya escaneando con la mirada el lugar –Ni siquiera veo a la rata pelirroja ni a Chiba.

–Yo me encontré a Chiba hace un rato cuando él iba camino al baño. Seguramente ya salió y debe de andar por allí.

–¿Hablaste con Chiba sola? –pregunto él un poco molesto. Obviamente no le gusto lo que acaba de escuchar.

–¿Podrías concentrarte en encontrarlo a él y a los demás?

–Me concentrare en romperle la cara la próxima vez que lo vea por meterse contigo –mascullo molesto en un susurro que logre escuchar.

–¡Seiya!

–Ya sé, hablamos de esto después.

Respire profundamente tratando de no enojarme con mi supuesto esposo. Lo último que quiero es que Seiya y yo discutamos cuando tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Escanee con la mirada detalladamente el club un par de veces tratando de encontrar a Darién, Zafiro, Neherenia y Kakyuu, pero nada. Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

–¿Ami, puedes ver a nuestros sospechosos?

–Solo vi a Kakyuu ir al baño después de ese derechazo que le diste. Pero ni Taiki y yo logramos ver a los demás –respondió ella por el audífono.

–Supongo que debieron estar muy cerca para ver eso entre tanta gente –musito Seiya sorprendido.

–¿Y qué esperabas si ambos se encuentran en un sitio donde tienen perfecta vista de lo que paso, Seiya? –le dije señalando con la mirada hacia la barra. Ami y Taiki levantaron un poco sus copas a modo de saludo.

–Eso explica porque no los habíamos reconocido antes.

–Puedo ver a Beryl como a cincuenta metros a la derecha de donde se encuentran –dijo Taiki –Me imagino que si no encontramos a los sospechosos es porque ya es hora de que se reúnan con ella.

–Hay que seguirla –dije tomando la mano de Seiya, manteniendo unos metros de distancia detrás de Beryl mientras caminábamos tras ella.

–Procuren que no los vea –musito Ami –Recuerden que no deben permitir que se descubra quienes son.

–Descuiden, tenemos la situación bajo control.

Caminamos hacia Beryl y entonces me di cuenta de que se dirigía a una puerta en donde había un letrero que decía _Prohibido el paso. Solo personal autorizado. _Estábamos a unos diez metros de toparnos con ella, cuando Seiya, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me tomo entre sus brazos, me acorralo contra la pared y me beso apasionadamente. Hay que reconocerlo, Seiya sabe lo que hace ya que si Beryl nos ve, simplemente creerá que somos una pareja más como tantas que hay en su club. Abrí un poco los ojos y logre ver que ella ni siquiera nos prestó atención cuando cruzo aquella puerta. Me separé de Seiya tan pronto Beryl desapareció de mi vista, y tras asegurarnos de que nadie nos estaba observando, cruzamos la puerta.

Nos encontramos en un estrecho pasillo, iluminado por unas lamparillas que cuelgan desde lo alto de las paredes. Se veían tres puertas más y, en la puerta del fondo, se veía que estaba iluminada además de que se escuchaban varias voces provenientes de allí. Seiya entrelazo nuestras manos con fuerza y, manteniéndonos alerta, avanzamos lentamente hasta el final del pasillo hacia la puerta del fondo.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, así que nos escondimos cuidadosamente detrás de ella para observar el interior sin que pudieran vernos. Logre ver lo que parecía una amplia habitación, el interior estaba decorado de la misma forma del club y había varios sillones con respaldo alto de terciopelo que parecían propios de algún antiguo palacio ingles. Al fondo se veía un amplio escritorio de caoba y un pequeño bar, donde estaba Beryl sirviendo un par de copas. También logre ver al menos tres sujetos vestidos de negro con pinta de matones en distintos puntos de la habitación.

–Este es un whisky excelente, seguramente lo disfrutaras –dijo Beryl extendiendo una de las copas a alguien que estaba sentado en un sillón de respaldo alto que nos da la espalda, por lo que es imposible ver quien esta allí.

–¿Logras ver quien está con Beryl además de sus matones, Seiya? –susurre mientras intento ver algo.

–No, desde aquí no puedo verlo, y es muy probable que sea Tuxedo Mask o su cómplice. Lo mejor sería tratar de movernos para tener una mejor visión, pero si lo hacemos, nos pueden descubrir.

–No es posible… Ami, Taiki, la reunión se está llevando a cabo. Esperamos instrucciones para actuar.

–No hagan nada aun. Quédense en donde están –dijo Taiki en el audífono –Necesitamos comprobar que realmente se trate de Tuxedo Mask o su cómplice antes de proceder.

–Entendido –musito Seiya mientras tratamos de escuchar lo que se dice en el interior de esa habitación.

Beryl se sentó en otro sillón frente a nuestro sospechoso con las piernas cruzadas, y bebió un poco de su copa.

–Estoy consciente de que no soy la única interesada en tu mercancía, pero sin duda estoy dispuesta a pagar un excelente precio por conseguir lo que quiero, querida.

¿Beryl acaba de decir _querida?_ ¿Está con una mujer? La única mujer que queda entre los sospechosos es…

–Neherenia…

Seiya asintió en cuanto escucho mi murmullo. Él también cree lo mismo. Esa mujer está implicada con Tuxedo Mask… o también es muy probable que ella sea Tuxedo Mask.

–Aunque claro, podría darte el doble… no, el triple –dijo corrigiéndose a sí misma Beryl –Te daré el triple por el Cristal de Plata.

Se hizo un silencio mientras lograba ver una mano que giraba suavemente el contenido de la copa de whisky del sillón donde está oculta nuestra sospechosa, como si estuviera pensando en la propuesta de Beryl. Es una mano delgada, con dedos finos y un manicure francés en las uñas. Ya no hay duda de que se trata de una mujer. Neherenia. Ella llevaba un perfecto manicure francés.

Seiya y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras esperábamos que dijeran algo dentro de la habitación y, principalmente, que Ami y Taiki nos den luz verde para proceder y arrestar a Beryl y al resto de las personas que se encuentran con ella. Pero note que uno de los matones de Beryl miraba con atención hacia la puerta. Cuando mi mirada y la de ese sujeto se encontraron, ya no me quedo duda… Nos descubrieron.

* * *

_¡Ah! ¡Los descubrieron! ¿Y ahora qué?_

_Sin duda Serena y Seiya estan cada vez más cerca de la verdad sobre Tuxedo Mask. Lo que si, es que nuestro famoso ladron esta entre los sospechosos que asistieron al club, así que bueno, habra que ver que pasara por aqui con ellos._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Descuiden, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, mi proposito para este 2012 es actualizar más seguido. ¡Qué tengan un feliz y prospero año 2012 lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos!  
_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_


	14. Bajo La Luna

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada, les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios ¡me alegra muchisimo que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Tambien me disculpo enormemente por no haber actualizado antes, pero ya saben como es esto, el tiempo escasea mucho y este capitulo no queria terminar de estar listo. Pero al fin esta terminado, se los traigo con mucho cariño recompenzandoles la demora ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Bajo La ****Luna**

En cuanto Seiya se dio cuenta de que uno de los matones de Beryl nos descubrió, apretó mi mano con más fuerza mientras ese sujeto le hacía señales a otro de sus compañeros indicando hacia la puerta.

–Chicos, si vamos a actuar tiene que ser ahora porque nos acaban de descubrir –musito Seiya mientras yo subía un poco mi vestido para tomar mi arma.

–¡Salgan de ahí inmediatamente! –grito Taiki por el audífono.

–Pero…

–¡La prioridad es que ustedes sigan encubiertos! ¡Váyanse! ¡Ahora!

Apenas y Taiki termino de hablar, Seiya apretó mi mano con más fuerza mientras corríamos a través del corredor hasta llegar a la puerta por donde entramos. La música nos envolvió en cuanto volvimos al club y, sin detenernos, nos abrimos paso entre la gente rumbo a la salida del establecimiento.

–Su auto ya los está esperando en la entrada del club –dijo Ami en el audífono.

–¿Qué va a pasar con Beryl y quienes estaban con ella?

–No se preocupen por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos –respondió ella –Lo que importa es que salgan de aquí pronto

Voltee para ver si alguien nos seguía mientras Seiya y yo seguimos avanzando entre la multitud rápidamente, pude ver al sujeto que me vio junto con otros tres tipos a varios metros de distancia detrás de nosotros, siguiéndonos.

Cruzamos las puertas del club y, en la calle, nos esperaba el Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder rojo descapotable que rento Seiya con las llaves puestas y el motor encendido. Nos subimos deprisa al vehículo y, unos instantes después, nos alejamos a toda velocidad del Club Negaverso.

–Creo que lo logramos, Bombón.

Nuevamente voltee hacia atrás para ver si aún nos seguían. Logre ver un par de suburbans negras, con vidrios polarizados que impedían ver estaba en el interior de los vehículos, siguiéndonos.

–Me parece que aún no… ¡Acelera, Seiya!

–Maldición –musito él pisando a fondo el acelerador –¿Alguien nos escucha? ¿Ami? ¿Taiki? ¿Hola? ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

–Los escucho, chicos –respondió Yaten en el audífono –Tengo su localización gracias a los microchips de sus argollas. Descuiden, la policía local va en camino para quitarles a esos sujetos de encima. Mientras tanto, traten de despistarlos.

–¿Y qué crees que estamos haciendo, Yaten? –replico Seiya molesto.

–Seiya…

–Estaremos bien, Bombón. Sujétate fuerte.

A toda velocidad, Seiya dio vuelta en algunas calles con tal de perder de vista a nuestros perseguidores, que así como nosotros acelerábamos para perderlos, ellos también lo hacían con tal de alcanzarnos pero aun no logran acortar la distancia que nos separa.

Alce un poco mi vestido, desenfunde mi arma y le quite el seguro. De inmediato sentí la mirada de Seiya sobre mí.

–Es mejor que tu vista regrese al frente si no quieres que nos estrellemos. Necesito que pongas atención al camino para que pueda poncharles las llantas a esos tipos.

–¡Olvídalo! ¡Sujeta el volante, Bombón!

–¿Qué? –musite confundida.

–Ni creas que voy a permitir que estés en medio de la línea de fuego. Tú conduces –dijo él mientras, sosteniendo el volante con una mano, saco rápidamente su arma.

–¡No! ¡Si alguien va a disparar, soy yo!

–¡Ninguno de los dos va a disparar! –replico Yaten por el audífono –¡No vayan a iniciar el fuego! ¡La policía está a pocos kilómetros de ustedes!

–¡Cállate! –le gritamos Seiya y yo a Yaten al mismo tiempo.

–Bombón… –dijo Seiya con ese tono de "no discutas y por una vez, hazme caso".

–Bombón, nada –replique molesta –Atente a las consecuencias porque solo a ti se te ocurre rentar un Lamborghini. Esta cosa es como un letrero neón que grita "miren, aquí estamos". ¡Sabía que con este auto no íbamos a pasar desapercibidos!

–¡No culpes al auto porque esta belleza es lo que nos va a sacar de esto! ¡Así que ahora sostén el volante para que cambiemos de lugares y tú conduzcas!

–¡No voy a manejar, Seiya!

–¡Urg! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda? –grito él molesto.

–¿Yo? ¿Y me lo dices tú que eres un necio de lo peor?

–¡Arrogante!

–¡Idiota! –grite furiosa –Te lo advierto desde ahora, si salimos de está ¡quiero el divorcio!

–¿Y qué paso con lo de "hasta que la muerte nos separe"?

Ni siquiera pude responderle porque en ese instante, el inconfundible sonido de al menos tres disparos resonó justo detrás de nosotros. Rápidamente, Seiya dio la vuelta en la primera esquina que vimos con tal de perder a nuestros perseguidores, mientras yo volteaba hacia atrás, viendo como las camionetas nos estaban alcanzando. Sin demorarme por más tiempo, empecé a disparar contra ellos.

Logre escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de varias patrullas acercándose, las camionetas detrás de nosotros aceleraron aún más para tratar de alcanzarnos mientras seguían disparándonos. Seiya volvió a dar la vuelta en una esquina en un intento desesperado por perderlos, e inmediatamente volvió a dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina. No logro ver a las camionetas detrás de nosotros, creo que volvimos a ganar algo de distancia contra ellos y más cuando Seiya rápidamente cruzo la valla metálica de un edificio en construcción. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna logre ver algunos escombros y un par de camiones. Seiya se estaciono detrás de uno de los camiones ocultando así el Lamborghini, nos bajamos rápidamente del auto y nos dirigimos rápidamente a la entrada del edificio.

Tome la mano de Seiya tras lo que subimos por las escaleras mientras escuchábamos las sirenas, no muy lejos de donde estamos, rompiendo el silencio. Llegamos hasta el tercer piso, en donde nos encontramos con varios pasillos que dan a varias oficinas, entramos en una de ellas para escondernos. Por suerte hay una brillante luna llena, la cual arroja su haz luminoso el cual entra por las ventanas permitiéndonos ver el lugar en el cual solo hay varios botes de pintura.

–Parece que lo logramos…

–Te dije que estaríamos bien, Bombón.

–¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan, chicos? –pregunto Yaten por el audífono.

–Fuerte y claro. Lamento lo de hace rato –dije apenada.

–Descuida, Serena, teniendo a Tenoh de jefa uno se acostumbra a los gritos. Quédense en donde están, la policía está persiguiendo a esos sujetos y se están alejando de su posición. No se muevan de ese lugar hasta que les indique lo contrario.

–De acuerdo. Aquí estaremos esperando instrucciones –respondió Seiya tras lo que se corto la comunicación. De inmediato apago su micrófono y enfundó su arma.

Yo también guarde mi arma y apague mi micrófono con tal de que Yaten o los demás no nos escuchen. Un instante después, Seiya me envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos. Me aferre a él con fuerza, sintiendo la cercanía del calor de su cuerpo. Nos quedamos abrazados sin decir nada, dejando que la calma llegara a nosotros después de lo que había pasado.

Por supuesto que he estado en varios tiroteos a lo largo de estos seis años que llevo trabajando en la Agencia, pero nunca había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera la noche en que conocí a Luna en aquel bar, como el que sentí hace solo unos momentos. Pero no por mí, sino por Seiya. Hace unos días le dispararon, no soportaría que ocurriera nuevamente y menos si yo puedo evitarlo. No quiero perderlo nuevamente.

Apoyando mis manos en su pecho, me alce de puntillas para besarlo. Fue un beso tierno, largo que gritaba la necesidad que sentimos el uno por el otro. Solo nos separamos, apenas lo necesario, cuando sentimos la necesidad de tomar aire. Aun así, nuestros labios seguían unidos mientras nos dábamos pequeños y dulces besos. Pero la magia del momento desapareció cuando escuchamos un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo.

Nos quedamos en silencio intentando escuchar algo, pero no se oye más que el sonido de las sirenas que se están alejando cada vez más. Puede que simplemente se haya caído algo, pero aun así, no me quiero arriesgar a que se trate de alguno de los sujetos que nos perseguía y que logro escapar de la policía. Hay que encontrar un mejor escondite.

Logre ver una rejilla suelta del conducto de ventilación, a poco más de dos metros de alto. Se lo señale a Seiya, que asintió al comprender al instante. Me quite los zapatos mientras él hacia un estribo con sus manos. Sosteniendo mis zapatos y mi pequeño bolso en mi mano, subí primero por el estribo que hizo Seiya, para después apoyarme en sus hombros con lo que logre alcanzar la abertura. Entre rápidamente al ducto de ventilación, teniendo que agacharme ya que el espacio es muy reducido y es imposible que me siente. Deje mis zapatos y mi bolso a un costado, tras lo que extendí mi mano para ayudarle a Seiya a subir. Me tomo de la mano y, agarrándose al borde de la abertura, tomo impulso y logro subir con agilidad.

–Este lugar está muy… estrecho –musito él acomodándose a mi lado mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Los dejo junto a los míos.

–No empieces –susurre mientras acomodaba la rejilla dejándola en su lugar.

–¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad –respondió en un murmullo cuando nos quedamos en penumbras.

–Seiya…

Nos quedamos en silencio en medio de la oscuridad que nos rodea, tratando de escuchar algo, pero lo único que logro oír son nuestras respiraciones. Ya ni siquiera escucho las sirenas. Al menos el silencio que reina está haciendo que se me olviden mis temores de que pueda pasarnos algo. Eso y que Seiya está a mi lado, pese a que no puedo verlo, pero si puedo oler su aroma y colocar mi mano sobre la suya.

Sentí la mano libre de Seiya deslizarse lentamente por mi rostro, acariciándome suavemente. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, besándome frenética y apasionadamente, señal de toda la adrenalina que nos inunda. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar más el beso, acercándolo más a mí, si es que eso es posible considerando el reducido espacio en el que estamos. No estoy segura de en qué momento paso, pero termine recostada con Seiya encima de mí, sin que dejáramos de besarnos intensamente mientras ahogábamos nuestros gemidos ante las caricias que nos repartíamos mutuamente. Incluso sentí como la mano de Seiya se deslizo por mi pierna, subiéndome el vestido hasta la cintura. No lo estará pensando en serio…

–Aquí no –susurre en su oído tratando de no gemir ante sus caricias –Esto es una locura.

–Hemos hecho locuras peores que esta, Bombón –respondió en un murmullo, besándome el cuello.

–Ya lo sé, pero solo a ti se te ocurre querer hacerlo en un momento como este.

–Pues estaba funcionando para aliviar la tensión del momento.

–Muy gracioso. Lo mejor será que esperemos a que salgamos de esta ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. Aunque creo que ya que salimos de esta porque no logro escuchar nada allí afuera. Quizás lo que escuchamos fue algo que se cayó por accidente o por el viento…

–O porque hay alguien ahí afuera que nos está buscando. Así que no hay que arriesgarnos a que nos descubran, Seiya, así que guarda silencio y esperemos a que estemos a salvo.

–Muy bien –musito sobre mis labios –Pero solo una cosa más.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Aun quieres divorciarte de mí, Bombón?

–No estoy segura…. Lo único que se, es que no quiero perder a mi novio.

–¿Novio? –dijo él sorprendido alzando la voz.

–Shh –rápidamente le tape la boca con mi mano para que no hiciera ruido.

–Es que dijiste… –dijo Seiya bajando nuevamente la voz.

–Ya se lo dije –respondí en un murmullo –Sé que quizás no sea el mejor lugar y momento para pensar en esto, pero creo que es una forma de definir lo nuestro. Supongo que eres mi novio ¿o no?... Aunque también se supone que estamos casados, Seiya. Pero siempre he querido tener un amante, así que…

–Soy lo que quieras que sea: tu novio, tu esposo, tu amante… si quieres las tres al mismo tiempo.

–Mmm…dejémoslo en novio –musite acariciando su mejilla. No recordaba lo bien que me sentía por pensar en Seiya así, como mi novio.

–Me parece perfecto.

Me beso nuevamente, recorriendo su lengua por mi boca de una manera que simplemente me vuelve loca. Nuestro beso no tardo en volverse más intenso, dejándome sin aliento, mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con caricias que me están estremeciendo de placer. Una parte de mi me dice que esto es una locura, pero no creo que pueda resistir mucho más tiempo. Siento que mi cuerpo está ardiendo de deseo.

–Seiya…

–¿Y ahora qué? No he hecho nada.

–Exacto –susurre buscando a ciegas el cierre de su pantalón –Pero creo que podemos hacerlo rápido y en silencio.

–Y luego dices que yo… –musito en tono burlón.

Lo bese para que se callara.

–Mejor deja de hablar y ya hazme el amor –musite besándolo en la comisura de los labios.

Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras Seiya intentaba reprimir un gemido cuando mi mano llego al cierre de su pantalón, pero ni siquiera logre bajárselo a pesar de estar perdidos en la niebla de la pasión. Y todo porque la voz de Yaten empezó a resonar dentro mi cabeza.

–¿Serena? ¿Seiya? –nos llamo por los audífonos –¿Hola? ¿Pueden escucharme?

–No es posible… –musito Seiya molesto hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

–¿Le respondes tu? ¿O lo hago yo?

–Yo lo hago… más le vale que sea importante como para que nos haya interrumpido justo en este momento –susurro él mientras se separaba un poco de mi para encender su micrófono –Aquí estoy, Yaten ¿Qué sucede?

–Buenas noticias. La policía acaba de detener a los sujetos que los estaban persiguiendo a unos kilómetros de donde se encuentran.

¡Qué bien! Al menos ya podremos salir de este ducto de ventilación. Creo que eso confirma que lo que escuchamos hace un rato Seiya y yo, simplemente fue uno de los materiales de la construcción que cayó al suelo.

–¿Y qué paso en el Negaverso? –pregunto Seiya –¿Lograron detener a Beryl y a la mujer que estaba con ella?

–Solo a Beryl cuando intentó escapar –respondió Yaten –La mujer con la que estaba reunida escapo durante el revuelo que se armo en el club. Aun no sabemos donde están nuestros sospechosos o si lograron verlos.

–Comprendo…

–Dos de los hombres de Beryl lograron escapar y aun no estamos seguros de si ellos los vieron, pero ya los estamos buscando, no creo que estén muy lejos del club, así que descuiden que los atraparemos. Aunque como medida de precaución, les recomiendo que no vuelvan al Caesars esta noche.

–De acuerdo.

–Mañana temprano nos reuniremos para informarles de lo que podamos sacarle a Beryl sobre Tuxedo Mask, así como ultimar detalles del operativo que realizaremos en la subasta de mañana en la noche.

–Perfecto ¿Será la reunión en las instalaciones del FBI?

–No. Se les enviara a sus celulares la hora y la dirección de nuestro punto de reunión –dijo Yaten –Descansen, muchachos. Nos veremos por la mañana.

–Muy bien –fue lo último que Seiya dijo antes de volver a apagar su micrófono –Parece que después de todo lo logramos, Bombón.

–Y también parece que no era tan necesario escondernos aquí.

–Cierto, pero hay que reconocer que fue interesante y divertido.

Alce mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, un instante después lo bese.

–Salgamos de aquí, Seiya. Me está empezando a dar claustrofobia.

–Claro que si, Bombón.

Me beso fugazmente, tras lo que se movió hasta dar con la rejilla por la que entramos, la abrió, lo que me permitió verlo gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que llega hasta aquí. Se puso rápidamente sus zapatos, y un momento después, se dejo caer por el hueco de la rejilla. También me puse deprisa mis zapatos y tome mi bolso, tras lo que mire hacia abajo: Seiya está justo debajo esperando atraparme en sus brazos. Salte fuera del ducto de ventilación, cayendo en los brazos de mi novio.

–Hola…

–Hola –musite besándolo en la comisura de los labios sin que me bajara –¿Qué te parece si vamos al hotel que quieras que este sobre Las Vegas Boulevard, pedimos la mejor habitación que tengan y hacemos el amor durante el resto de la noche?

–Eso suena muy tentador… –respondió besando mi cuello –Pero no.

–¿No? –dije sorprendida. ¿Después de que estuvimos a nada de hacerlo dentro de un ducto de ventilación y me acaba de decir que no?

–Tengo en mente un plan mucho mejor, Bombón.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, pensaba que podíamos retomar el plan de nuestra cita –dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Vamos a tener una cita ahora? –pregunte más sorprendida que antes.

–Más bien, pensaba saltarnos toda la parte de la cita y llevarte a ese lugar sorpresa que te había mencionado esta tarde. Tenemos de celebrar el hecho de que otra vez somos novios.

–¿Puedo saber a qué clase de lugar iremos a las dos de la madrugada?

–Ya lo verás…

Nuestros labios se encontraron en lo que en un principio fue un beso dulce y tierno, que pronto se volvió tan intenso y apasionado, haciendo que se incrementara el deseo que sentíamos hace solo unos momentos. Nos separamos ante la necesidad de aire, fue entonces que vi todo esa pasión y deseo que muestran sus ojos. Y estoy segura que los míos también dicen lo mismo.

Volvimos a besarnos con ansiedad y desesperación. Primero tenemos que resolver ese asunto que dejamos pendiente antes de ir a cualquier parte.

**S&S**

–No creo que sea buena idea que salgamos de la ciudad, Seiya –dije al notar que tomábamos la ruta 166, dejando detrás de nosotros Las Vegas.

–Descuida, no está muy lejos el lugar al que vamos.

–Eso espero. La última vez que estuvimos en la carretera de noche, en medio del desierto fue algo desastroso y te dispararon.

–No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Volveremos a tiempo para la reunión con los chicos. Si ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de nuestro noviazgo, Bombón, menos se enteraran de que dejamos Las Vegas.

–Sobre eso… Ami si se dio cuenta.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo él sorprendido volteando a verme rápidamente, antes de volver su vista a la solitaria carretera.

–Ella misma me lo dijo cuando me fue a buscar al baño del club. Descuida, dijo que no les dirá nada a los demás.

–Eso espero. Ami me parece muy confiable, pero tratándose de esto…

–Se que cumplirá con su palabra. Ella también está en una situación similar a la nuestra. Está casada con Taiki.

–¿Ami y Taiki? –musito dando un silbido de sorpresa –Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Al verlos, solo veo a dos agentes del FBI, me cuesta trabajo imaginar que estén casados.

–A mi también, más por todo lo que me dijo –dije dando un largo suspiro mientras me recargo en el respaldo del asiento, recordando las palabras de Ami.

–Parece que te afecto esa conversación con Ami, Bombón.

–Más bien me dejo pensando en algo…

–¿En qué cosa?

–Lo que sería capaz de hacer si de eso dependiera el éxito de la misión… Lo único que se, es que arriesgaría mi vida antes de poner en peligro la tuya, Seiya.

–No hables así.

–Son los riesgos de nuestro trabajo y lo sabes.

–Lo único que se, Bombón, es que no quiero que digas esas cosas. Te acabo de recuperar y no quiero siquiera pensar en volver a perderte.

–Ni yo… Yo tampoco quiero perderte otra vez.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Seiya, él me rodeo con su brazo los hombros mientras seguía manejando con su mano libre.

–No es que quiera arruinar el momento, pero…

–Entonces no lo hagas, Seiya.

–Pero es que quiero entender que pasa entre Darién Chiba y tú.

–Absolutamente nada. Él quiere creer que soy su difunta esposa, pero ya le deje en claro que no es así. Darién no me interesa en lo más mínimo y lo sabes –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla –Ya no hablemos de él. Además, tampoco quiero preguntarte que hacías con esa arpía en el club.

–Simplemente estaba repitiéndole por millonésima vez que se aleje de nosotros. Aunque con el derechazo que le diste, se lo dejaste más que claro.

Sonreí al recordar ese golpe que le di a la arpía de Kakyuu –Solo espero que haya entendido el mensaje y ya nos deje en paz.

–Espero que sí. De todas formas, si todo sale bien, en veinticuatro horas ya habremos capturado a Tuxedo Mask, esta misión habrá acabado y volveremos a Japón para nunca más ver a esa mujer.

–Lo mismo espero…

Suspire mientras cerraba mis ojos sin mover mi cabeza del hombro de Seiya. Y pensar que se me hacia eterno el momento en que llegara la subasta, y ahora solo faltan varias horas hasta entonces. Capturaremos a Tuxedo Mask, se podrán recuperar todas las joyas que ese ladrón ha robado y finalmente habrá terminado esta misión. Dejare de ser la señora Kou…

¿Y porque siento un hueco en el pecho de solo pensar en que ya no seré la esposa de Seiya? ¡Es absurdo! Es mi novio y nosotros vamos a seguir estando juntos aun cuando haya terminado esta misión, así que es absurdo que me sienta así… Aunque creo que esto es muestra de que mis sentimientos por él pueden ser más fuertes de lo que creía…

Quedaron en el olvido mis planes de que, tan pronto acabara la misión, tomaría el primer avión con tal de ir a cualquier parte para tomar unas vacaciones y olvidarme del trauma que sería convivir con Seiya durante una semana como su supuesta esposa. Por supuesto que aun quiero tomar esas vacaciones, e incluso creo que ya se a donde iré, pero no quiero ir sola. Es más, no quiero ni pensar en separarme de él…

¿Y si le pido que venga conmigo?

No, no lo voy a decir eso…

Aunque tampoco sería la primera vez que viajáramos juntos a alguna parte…

Pero esto sería diferente, marcaría una diferencia en nuestra relación y se volvería mucho más seria y formal. No sé si estoy preparada para eso, menos considerando nuestra historia y lo rápido que han avanzado las cosas entre nosotros desde que descubrí que nunca me engaño…

¡No tengo idea de que voy a hacer!

¿Se lo digo? ¿O no se lo digo?

¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Ah, soy un desastre!

Calma, Serena. Primero tengo que pensar muy bien esto, aclarar todo el torbellino de emociones que hay dentro de mí antes de tomar una decisión.

Mejor aún, no pienso en nada y trato de descansar un rato. Estoy tan cansada…

–Bombón… –musito Seiya acariciando mi mejilla –Ya despierta, dormilona.

–No quiero –respondí sin abrir los ojos y sin moverme –Tú tienes la culpa de que este cansada.

Soltó una pequeña risa –Mira que tu también me dejas igual. Pero haz un esfuerzo, ya llegamos.

Creo que si dormite un rato porque ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento detuvo el auto. Pero no me quiero ni mover, me siento tan cómoda así, acurrucada en el pecho de Seiya mientras él me envuelve en sus brazos…

–Bombón, por favor…

–Lo considerare si me besas, Seiya.

Un segundo después sentí sus labios sobre los míos, dándome un largo y tierno beso. Alce mi mano para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad, mientras él colocaba su mano sobre mi cabello para profundizar más el beso, que no tardo en volverse más intenso… Pensándolo bien, por esto si me puedo olvidar de dormir.

–¿Ahora si va a despertar la bella durmiente? –musito él sobre mis labios.

–Supongo que sí...

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con los ojos de Seiya que me miran bajo el brillo de la luna. Me regalo una sonrisa, antes de que lo besara fugazmente, tras lo que voltee para ver en donde estamos.

Si anoche creía que era hermoso contemplar Las Vegas desde la azotea del Caesars, estaba totalmente equivocada ya que esto no tiene comparación. Me baje del auto, dejando mi bolso en el asiento, para observar mejor la escena frente a mí: un enorme lago que está en medio del desierto, como si fuera un oasis que es protegido por dunas de arena y algunos peñascos. En lo alto brillan las estrellas y la luna llena, que se refleja sobre el agua.

–Creo que todavía estoy dormida…

–No, Bombón –dijo Seiya colocándose detrás de mí, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos –Te aseguro que no estás dormida a pesar de que este lugar parece un sueño.

–¿En dónde estamos?

–En el lago Mead, como a cincuenta kilómetros al sureste de Las Vegas.

–Es precioso… no tenía idea de que un lugar así estuviera en medio del desierto.

–Pocos lo saben. Investigue un poco de que hay en Las Vegas, además de los casinos, antes de dejar Tokio. Creí que si teníamos un poco de tiempo libre, podríamos venir aquí.

–Así que todo esto forma parte de un elaborado plan –dije girando mi rostro para verlo –¿Acaso pensaste que trayéndome aquí, podrías seducirme, Seiya?

–¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así? –pregunto él inocentemente

–Se que eres de muchas cosas… pero me alegra que me trajeras aquí. Gracias.

Le di un fugaz beso, recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras seguimos contemplando este hermoso paisaje en silencio. Aun no puedo creer que Seiya me haya traído aquí, lo más curioso de esto, es que este lugar hace que mi memoria evoque recuerdos en los que ni siquiera me había permitido pensar a lo largo de los últimos seis años.

–¿Aun tienes sueño, Bombón?

–Estoy bien. Ya dormiré cuando podamos volver al hotel.

–Hay una manta en la cajuela del auto. Podemos descansar un rato aquí hasta que amanezca.

–Prácticamente tienes todo preparado para este pequeño viaje, Seiya.

–Solo tome algunas medidas preventivas. Lo último que quisiéramos es terminar teniendo arena en lugares imposibles.

Me dio un pequeño beso en el hombro, tras lo que fue a la cajuela del auto y saco una manta verde. La extendió a un par de metros de la orilla del lago, tras lo que me tomo de la mano para que me acercara a la manta, donde finalmente nos recostamos. Me acurruque junto a Seiya, acomodando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, logrando así escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Me envolvió en sus brazos mientras nos quedábamos así, bajo la luna mientras observamos el cielo tapizado de las estrellas que la rodean. De pronto paso sobre nosotros una estrella fugaz…

–¡Mira, Seiya! ¡Una estrella fugaz!

–Ya sabes lo que dicen, son de buena suerte para quienes las ven. Deberías de pedir un deseo, Bombón.

–No sabría ni que pedirle –respondí con sinceridad. Con tantas confusiones que tengo en mi cabeza, mejor ni complico las cosas pidiendo deseos a estrellas fugaces… –Mejor pide tú un deseo.

–Bien. Pero no me vayas a preguntar que pedí porque quiero que se cumpla.

–De acuerdo –musite dando un suspiro. Aunque tampoco pensaba preguntarle por miedo a saber cuál fue su deseo.

Entrelace nuestras manos libres, sintiendo su calidez ante nuestra unión. Su mano más grande, fuerte y cálida, tan diferente a la mía que es más pequeña, suave y delicada. Hace años creía que nuestras manos estaban hechas especialmente el uno para el otro, para sostenernos mutuamente sin importar lo que tuviéramos que afrontar. Parece que eso no ha cambiado, y esta noche he sido testigo de ello: lo mismo podemos hacer frente al peligro, que estar disfrutando de un agradable momento de paz.

Y ahora, al ver nuestras manos unidas, llevando en nuestros dedos las argollas de nuestro supuesto matrimonio, la pregunta que ha rondado en mi cabeza estos seis años esta gritando con fuerza en mi cabeza.

–Seiya…

–¿Si?

–¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si nuestra última noche juntos hubiese sido diferente? ¿Cómo crees que serian ahora nuestras vidas si no nos hubiéramos separado hace seis años?

–¿Nunca has pensado en ello, Bombón?

–He intentado no hacerlo –respondí dando un largo suspiro –¿Tu si lo has pensado?

–Sí, muchísimas veces. Creo que nuestras vidas serian totalmente diferentes a como lo son ahora. Empezando porque creo que no trabajaríamos para la Agencia; es más, tú nunca habrías dejado Kioto.

–Eso no hay forma de saberlo. Tal vez me hubiese ido para estudiar una maestría en Tokio, por algún trabajo o algo así…

–Quizás… pero no te habrías ido sola, yo iría contigo a donde sea que fueras.

–¿Eso quiere decir que nunca habríamos terminado nuestro noviazgo?

–Sí, y no solo eso, nos habríamos mudado juntos tal como lo habíamos planeado, tendrías el perro que tanto anhelabas tener y accedería a que pintaras la casa de rosa con tal de hacerte feliz.

–¿Cómo es que recuerdas todo lo que te dije hace tanto tiempo? –pregunte asombrada mientras alzaba mi rostro para verlo a los ojos.

–Es que nunca he olvidado todo lo que me has dicho. ¿Quieres que continúe contándote como hubiese sido nuestra vida, Bombón?

–Por favor –dije dándole un pequeño beso.

–Bien. Habríamos terminado la Universidad y fundado nuestro propio bufete de abogados: Tsukino y Kou, Abogados… Aunque no estoy seguro de que se siguiera llamando así cuando nos casáramos.

–¿Casarnos?

–Por supuesto, ahora de verdad estaríamos casados. Habríamos tenido una hermosa boda. Quizás como se supone que fue nuestra ficticia boda: pequeña e intima, solo con las personas más importantes para nosotros… Hubiese sido igual de especial e inolvidable que cuando te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo.

–¿Y como se supone que me habrías pedido matrimonio, Seiya?

–Veamos… hubiese empezado con secuestrarte para llevarte a algún sitio especial, un lugar en donde solo estuviéramos nosotros. Habría esperado a que llegara un momento tan perfecto como este, teniéndote entre mis brazos, contemplando lo hermosa que eres bajo la luz de la luna, y te diría… –dijo Seiya alzando su mano para acariciar mi rostro con ternura –"Bombón, te amo. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi y este amor cada día ha crecido más y más a lo largo de los años. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestros días, así que, Serena Tsukino, mi dulce Bombón… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

–Si…

–¿Qué? –musito él mirándome totalmente sorprendido.

¡No es posible! ¿Por qué rayos dije si?

–Ehh… yo… supongo que te habría dicho que sí… sí me lo hubieras pedido de esa forma –dije tratando de sonar lo más segura posible –No habrás creído que realmente aceptaba tu proposición de matrimonio ¿o sí, Seiya?

–No, claro que no… –respondió siguiéndome la corriente. ¡Ay, no! ¡Si pensó que lo dije enserio! –Menos mal porque no traigo tu anillo de compromiso.

–Muy gracioso.

–Aunque no creo que un detalle como ese hubiese importado si nos fugáramos para casarnos en Las Vegas. En cuanto tuviéramos un pie en la ciudad, iríamos a la primera capilla que encontráramos y nos habríamos casado.

–Esa sí que hubiese sido una historia digna de contar, una boda en Las Vegas.

–Pero sin duda, esa sería la historia favorita de nuestros hijos.

–¿Hijos? –musite sorprendida.

–Por supuesto. Supongo que si todo lo que estoy diciendo hubiese pasado, para estas alturas ya estaríamos pensando en tener un bebe, sino es que ya estuvieras embarazada del primero de nuestros cuatro hijos.

–¿Cuatro? Mejor dicho dos.

–¿Tres?

–Tendrías que convencerme de eso ya que, en esa imaginaria vida, soy yo quien llevaría nueve meses en mi vientre a esos bebes.

–Menos mal que se me ocurren un montón de ideas para convencerte de hacer crecer nuestra imaginaria familia….

Bajo mi rostro para romper el espacio que nos separaba y nos besamos tiernamente, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más intenso. Seiya nos hizo girar sobre la manta, haciendo que yo quedara debajo de él mientras nos seguíamos besando. Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones gritaban ante la necesidad de aire. Alzo su rostro y me miro con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Y entonces fue como si el pasado y el presente se hubiesen vuelto uno solo.

Uno de los recuerdos que más presente está en mi cabeza, es aquel en que veo a Seiya encima de mí, con un tapiz de estrellas detrás de él, sus ojos gritan cuanto me ama mientras hacemos el amor por primera vez. Seis años después, la misma escena se repite solo que con pequeñas diferencias: los rasgos de Seiya se han marcado y es mucho más apuesto que antes, nos encontramos del otro lado del mundo de aquel lugar en donde por primera vez hicimos el amor, y el más importante de todos, su mirada me muestra lo mucho que me sigue amando a pesar de la distancia y del paso de los años.

Me siento como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, hace seis años en aquel lago a las afueras de Kioto, esa noche en que me entregue a Seiya por primera vez… Definitivamente quisiera volver a vivir esa noche tan importante y especial para mí, para ambos.

–Entonces, Bombón… ¿ya cambiaste de idea sobre cuántos ficticios hijos tendríamos?

–Aun no, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa…

–¿Puedo saber en qué?

–En el pasado –respondí con sinceridad. Aunque también pienso en el presente y lo que tanto quiero hacer en este momento –Y también estaba pensando en que tengo mucho calor.

–¿Enserio? –pregunto él con una sonrisa muy sensual –Quizás pueda ayudarte a refrescarte.

Bajo su rostro para volver a besarme, pero puse mi dedo sobre sus labios para impedírselo.

–En realidad, tenía algo más en mente…

Me aparte de él y me puse de pie, mientras Seiya también se levantaba, pero con una mano le indique que no se acercara. Me quite las horquillas que tenía en el cabello, deshaciendo mi peinado para dejar mi cabello suelto. También me quite los zapatos, las medias y el ligero donde esta mi arma, dejando todo a un costado. Menos mal que había guardado en mi bolso el audífono y el micrófono que llevaba oculto en mi ropa. Desabroche mi vestido, el cual cayó a mis pies, dejándome simplemente en ropa interior, pero también me la quite para quedar completamente desnuda ante Seiya.

–Eres realmente hermosa, Bombón.

Sonreí ante sus palabras mientras él se acercaba, con los brazos extendidos para abrazarme. Di un paso hacia atrás para que no me tocara.

–Voy a ir a nadar un rato… ¿Vienes?

Camine de espaldas hacia el borde del agua, viendo como Seiya me miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras se desvestía a una velocidad increíble, arrojando su ropa por los aires con tal de alcanzarme. Entre risas, me metí en el lago, sintiendo la arena bajo mis pies mientras me internaba más en el agua y detuve mis pasos hasta que el agua me llego por encima del pecho. Me gire para ver la luna, brillante y más hermosa que nunca, que está contemplando esta escena desde lo alto.

¡Es curioso como hace seis años no sentía la misma seguridad que ahora cuando hice lo mismo! Aun me parece increíble lo mucho que he cambio en este tiempo, tanto que ha cambiado mi vida, y lo mucho que han cambiado mis sentimientos por Seiya…

–_Flashback–_

–_Vaya, por fin ya sé lo que es nadar desnuda…_

–_Sí… de haber sabido que era tan refrescante, lo habría sugerido desde antes, Bombón. Sin duda tuviste una idea maravillosa._

_Seiya coloco sus manos en mi espalda baja para acercarme a él, el roce de su cálida piel con la mía fue indescriptible. Nos besamos tiernamente mientras la necesidad y el deseo se iban incrementando al igual que la intensidad de nuestro beso. Realmente estoy segura de lo quiero hacer._

–_Hagamos el amor, Seiya –musite besándolo en la comisura de los labios_

–_¿Estas segura, Bombón? Si aún tienes dudas, sabes que no te voy a presionar con el tema._

–_Estoy tan segura como de que te amo con toda mi alma. Quiero que seas el primero y el único para mí –dije acariciando su rostro. Seiya me mira con la sonrisa que más me gusta, aceptando con humildad y respeto el que le entregue mi virginidad –Lo único que me preocupa es…_

–_Descuida, seré cuidadoso. Puede que te duela un poco al principio, pero pasara rápido y después ni siquiera te acordaras de eso._

_Sonreí ante sus palabras, segura de que así seria –En realidad lo que me preocupa es que… quizás no te guste hacerlo conmigo… más considerando tu largo historial._

–_No digas eso. Pensándolo detenidamente, esta también será mi primera vez._

–_Sí, claro –dije sarcásticamente._

–_Lo digo enserio –dijo él firmemente –Empiezo a entender porque lo llaman hacer el amor. El sexo por el sexo es tan vacio, sin sentido… mientras que hacer el amor es, querer demostrarle a la persona que amas lo especial que es para ti. Y yo te amo, Bombón, y quiero demostrártelo de todas las formas posibles. _

–_Seiya…_

–_Así que voy a amarte, no solo esta noche, sino también mañana, durante los próximos diez años y por el resto de mi vida._

_Nuevamente nos besamos por tanto tiempo que fue como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, apenas y nos separamos lo necesario para respirar antes de volver a continuar mientras nuestras caricias se extendían por debajo del agua y el roce de su piel con la mía me hacían enloquecer de placer._

–_Te amo… Te amo tanto, Seiya._

–_También te amo, Bombón._

–_Fin del Flashback– _

Regrese al presente al sentir las manos de Seiya en mi cintura, mientras besa con dulzura mi cuello. Gire mi cuerpo para quedar de frente a él sin salir del círculo de sus brazos. Su mirada esta fija en mí, llena de deseo y amor. Empiezo a creer que después de todo, no han cambiado tanto mis sentimientos por él.

–Creo que estoy teniendo un deja vú, Bombón.

–También yo…

Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme, repentinamente me siento más nerviosa de lo que lo estaba hace seis años. Entonces estaba totalmente segura de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Seiya, y ahora no lo sé. Me asusta pensar que nuevamente me enamore de él. Me asusta tanto volver a entregarle mi corazón a pesar de que no quiero separarme de él.

Lo peor de todo, es que Seiya me conoce tan bien que sé que se da cuenta de toda la confusión que llevo por dentro y sin embargo, se comporta tan lindo y maravilloso conmigo con tal de hacerme sentir bien, como si no pasara nada. Increíblemente, ha cumplido con lo de _sin presiones _y deja que sea yo quien marque las pautas de nuestra relación. Después de todo, él me ama y quiere estar a mi lado… y ahora lo está, no solo como mi compañero de trabajo o mi supuesto esposo, sino como mi novio.

Alce mi mano para acariciar el rostro de mi novio. Mi novio. Entre más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de la magnitud de esa palabra. Supongo que debería asustarme todo lo que implica eso, pero por alguna razón no es así.

–¿Sabes? Por más que esto parezca un deja vú, no es así, Seiya…. Han pasado seis años desde entonces.

–Lo sé. Muchas cosas han pasado durante este tiempo.

–¿También imaginaste que terminaríamos reviviendo el pasado esta manera?

–Sí, pero también he pensado mucho en nuestra primera noche en el lago. Nunca he podido olvidarla, Bombón, porque esa noche supe que hacerte el amor es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado… Y también sé con toda certeza, que esta vez será mucho mejor que antes.

Seiya inclino su rostro, me beso despacio, dulce y tiernamente, estrechándome más a él mientras la intensidad de nuestro beso poco a poco va aumentando, enterré una de mis manos en su cabello para profundizar más el beso. Nos fuimos deteniendo lentamente al sentir la falta de aire para respirar, pero nuestros labios aun siguen unidos, ante pequeños y sutiles roces para nuevamente sentir la calidez de su boca. Cada beso como una pequeña muestra de ese amor que mi novio siente por mí, y de esos sentimientos que yo siento por él.

Sin dejar de besarnos, deslice mis manos a lo largo de su espalda, trazando caminos en su cálida piel con las yemas de mis dedos. Nuestras piernas se rozan suavemente mientras Seiya me estrecha tanto a él que es imposible pensar en que quepa una aguja entre nosotros. Después de un rato, los labios de Seiya abandonan los míos para empezar a trazar caminos de besos en mi barbilla, mi cuello y mis hombros. Me aferre con fuerza a su espalda, clavándole mis uñas mientras entre gemidos digo su nombre.

De pronto, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo cuando Seiya me alzo entre sus brazos, le rodee con firmeza la cintura con mis piernas mientras debajo de mi puedo sentir su miembro erecto. Nos besamos nuevamente mientras siento que todo mi ser lo necesita más de lo que pudiera imaginar. Sus labios dejan los míos dejándome ansiosa de más, pero un instante después los siento sobre mis senos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras arqueaba la espalda y solté un largo gemido cuando succiono mi seno, chupándolo y lamiéndolo hasta hacerme enloquecer, para repetir la misma operación en mi otro seno.

Me aferre con más fuerza a él, mis labios recorren su barbilla y cuello con dulces besos mientras me muevo para rozar su erección, lo que sin duda lo está enloqueciendo ya que entre jadeossusurra mi nombre a mi oído mientras con una de sus manos y sin soltarme, me acaricia los glúteos. Ninguno de los dos resistirá mucho esta apasionante y excitante tortura. Estoy desesperada porque me vuelva a hacer suya, por entregarme por completo a él igual que la primera vez.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento salimos del agua, solo que Seiya me recostó sobre la manta, mientras él está encima de mí, con ese manto estrellado que es el cielo rodeándolo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, besándolo con absoluta necesidad mientras nos uníamos en uno solo. Seiya se movió en mi interior, una y otra vez con movimientos lentos que iban aumentando ante cada embestida y que me vuelven loca de placer.

Sin duda, es realmente maravilloso este momento en que me estoy entregando por completo a él, tal como sé que Seiya se entrega plenamente a mí. Disfrutando comola pasión y el deseo, al igual que el amor –o al menos algo muy parecido a eso en mi caso– aumentan ante cada beso, cada caricia, cada movimiento que me hacen desear detener el tiempo para siempre con tal de extender este momento hasta la eternidad, mientras en medio de gemidos y jadeos, no paramos de repetir en nombre del otro al mismo tiempo en que miradas se encuentran, logrando ver como se está aproximando al clímax en Seiya al igual que en mi.

Tres embestidas más y mi grito de placer se mezclo con el de Seiya cuando al mismo tiempo tocamos el cielo en el instante en que nos atravesó el orgasmo, mientras sentía que una llama me recorría por dentro. Estando mi novio dentro de mí, lo abrace con fuerza sin intención de soltarlo, él hundió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello mientras nuestras respiraciones luchan por volver a la normalidad.

La luna, mudo testigo de esta y de las innumerables noches de pasión que he vivido con Seiya, nos contempla desde lo alto mientras seguimos abrazados, yo trazando con mis manos círculos invisibles en su espalda mientras los labios de recorren mi cuello en una dulce caricia. Cerré mis ojos mientras intento grabar este momento en mi memoria para no olvidarlo nunca. Seiya tenía razón, esto sin duda fue mucho mejor que aquella primera noche en el lago de Kioto.

Todo lo que siento por Seiya es tan fuerte, tan intenso y tan maravilloso que realmente me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo, recuperar esos seis años que hemos perdido. Quizás ahora estaríamos viviendo esa vida en la que él nos imagina juntos, casados, con tres, cuatro o todos los hijos que sea que tengamos. Al menos, y de verdad agradezco a la vida por eso, ahora estamos juntos.

Seiya se separo de mí, no sin antes besarme el pecho, justo sobre mi corazón y murmurar algo que no logre escuchar. Se recostó de espaldas a mi lado, jalándome hacia él para acunarme entre sus brazos. Apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, inhalando el aroma de su piel mientras me empezaba a quedar dormida, sintiéndome completamente feliz entre los brazos del hombre al que mucho tiempo considere el amor de mi vida, y que ahora me asusta volver a amar.

* * *

_Bien que nos hacia falta una noche tan hermosa para esta pareja despues del estrés en el que estabamos cuando los descubrieron. Aunque bueno, la subasta esta cada vez más cerca y las cosas se van a poner más intensas con tal de Serena y Seiya atrapen a Tuxedo Mask... Aunque tambien ya veremos si ella le pide a Seiya que tomen juntos esas vacaciones que habia planeado, y de paso reconoce cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	15. Entre Los Sueños, El Amor Y La Realidad

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada, les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios ¡me alegra muchisimo que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Bueno, después del capitulo anterior que nos dejo soñando a todas con esa noche romantica de nuestra pareja favorita. Que por cierto, y si se lo preguntaban, el lago Mead SI EXISTE, se encuentra a las afueras de Las Vegas, muy cerca de la Presa Hoover. Lo menciono por si algun día tienen la oportunidad de ir (yo tambien espero visitarlo algún día) y conocer ese lugar donde se desarrollo uno de los capitulos de este fic._

_Ahora si, despues de este pequeño dato cultural que olvide darles el capitulo anterior, las dejo con el capitulo 15 ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Entre Los Sueños, El Amor Y La Realidad**

–¡Cómo es posible que se nos esté haciendo tan tarde! –exclame tomando la cafetera. Serví un par de tazas de café, de las cuales una le entregue a Seiya –¡Y todo es por tu culpa!

–¿Mía? ¿Y que se supone que hice ahora, Bombón? –pregunto tomando un sorbo de café mientras con la otra mano intentaba acomodarse la corbata.

–¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡No te hagas el inocente! –dije dejando mi taza en la barra, para arreglarle la corbata –"Es temprano, Bombón. Vamos a tomar un baño juntos" –repetí sus palabras tratando de imitar su voz.

–Sabes muy bien que tenemos que ahorrar agua. Es una forma de cuidar al planeta... Y si nos tardamos, fue porque me pediste que te enjabonara la espalda.

–No quieras echarme la culpa, porque tú empezaste. En serio, recuérdame otra vez porque estoy casada contigo, Seiya.

–Mmm… creo que es porque me amas –musito él inclinando su rostro para besarme.

Apenas y logre rozar sus labios cuando un estruendo hizo que nos separáramos. Al voltear, tres niños de nueve, ocho y seis años respectivamente, estaban luchando contra un labrador que buscaba la forma de quitarles su desayuno.

–¡Spike, ven aquí! –grite tras lo que un momento después, el labrador troto hasta llegar a mi lado. Acaricie con ternura su cabeza –Ahorita te doy de desayunar, muchacho. Y ustedes terminen de comer, niños.

–¡Sí, mamá! –dijeron a coro los pequeños mientras me separaba de Seiya para alimentar al perro.

–Firmaste nuestros permisos para la excursión de la próxima semana al zoológico ¿verdad, papá? –pregunto el mayor de los niños, de cabello rubio y ojos zafiro iguales a los de Seiya.

–Sí, Sei –respondió mi esposo tomando tres papeles que estaban al otro lado de la barra de la cocina, los cuales le entrego –Aunque sigo sin entender cómo es posible que quieran ir otra vez, si acabamos de ir hace dos semanas con los abuelos.

–¡Pero queremos ver otra vez a ver los gorilas! –exclamo emocionado el más pequeño, pelinegro y de ojos celeste.

–¡Y los tigres! ¡No te olvides de los tigres, Timmy! –dijo el mediano de los hermanos, idéntico a Seiya.

–¡Y también los leones, Kenji! –dijo Sei rugiendo como un león, a lo que sus hermanos no se quedaron atrás y empezaron a hacer ruidos imitando a los animales.

–¡Sei, Kenji y Timmy, dejen de hacer escándalo y terminen de desayunar que ya es tarde! –grite tras lo que los niños, obedeciéndome, siguieron comiendo su cereal.

–Obedezcan a mamá, niños. Saben que no deben hacerla enojar –dijo Seiya con calma mientras daba otro sorbo a su café –¿A qué hora es la cita con tu ginecóloga, Bombón?

–A las once –respondí tomando mi taza, tome un buen trago de café.

–Entonces tan pronto salga del juzgado, paso por ti al bufete y de allí nos vamos a la clínica.

–Perfecto –dije dándole un fugaz beso y rápidamente empecé a guardar el almuerzo de los niños en sus loncheras.

–¿Y ya vamos a saber si nuestro nuevo hermano será niño o niña? –pregunto Kenji.

–Todavía es pronto para saberlo, pero con un poco de suerte quizás lo sepamos dentro de algunas semanas –respondió Seiya –A no ser que pase lo mismo que con Timmy, que supimos que era niño hasta que nació.

–¿Y van a querer más al nuevo bebe que a nosotros? –pregunto Timmy con temor.

–Sabes que te queremos y vamos a seguirte queriendo como siempre, mi amor –dije acercándome al pequeño.

–Ya lo hemos hablado antes, chicos –dijo Seiya –No olviden que mamá y yo los amamos tanto como amamos a Bomboncito. Lo único que cambiara es que llegara un nuevo integrante a esta familia y lo vamos a recibir con todo nuestro amor.

–Y como sus hermanos mayores, cuidaran y protegerán al bebe ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto –respondieron los tres niños.

–¿Y jugaremos futbol con él? –pregunto Kenji.

–Claro, pero tendrán que esperar a que crezca ya que no sabrá atrapar el balón –dijo Seiya.

–No importa, yo le enseñare –dijo Sei con una sonrisa –Pero siento que será mucho trabajo cuidar al bebe y al hijo que tendremos Annie y yo.

–¡Qué! –exclamamos Seiya y yo al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, mientras intercambiábamos una mirada rápidamente.

–¿De qué hablas, Sei?

–Es que si me voy a casar con Annie, algún día tendremos un bebe al que cuidaremos. Y también tendré que cuidar a mí hermanito, así que…

–Pero si aún falta mucho para eso, Sei –le dije dando una sonrisa de alivio –Primero tienes que estudiar y hacer muchas cosas antes de que te cases con Annie y tengan bebes.

–Pero Annie cumple diez años el sábado y…

–Y tú los cumples el mes que entra –dije interrumpiéndolo –Descuida, aun falta mucho para que sean mayores.

–Aunque si a los dieciocho aun quieres casarte con ella, solo avísanos si piensan fugarte a Las Vegas.

–¡Seiya! –grite sorprendida de que le dijera algo así a nuestro hijo.

–¡Si, igual que mamá y tu se casaron allí, papá! –dijo Kenji emocionado –Si es así, Sei, yo quiero ser tu padrino.

–Por supuesto, Timmy y tú serán mis padrinos, hermano –dijo Sei con una sonrisa –Aunque creo que tendremos que vender nuestros videojuegos en internet para pagar los boletos de avión.

No sabía si reír y llorar al ver a mis niños apoyándose entre ellos para planear la futura boda de Sei. Pero me sentía muy feliz al ver lo unidos que son los tres, y también sé que se unirán con su nuevo hermanito.

Bebí un poco más del café y alce la mirada al reloj de la pared, casi me ahogo con la bebida al ver lo tarde que es –¡Vayan por sus mochilas, niños! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

–¡Rayos! ¡Yo ya debería estar camino al juzgado! –exclamo Seiya dejando su taza de café en la barra de la cocina.

La casa parecía un torbellino con todos corriendo de un lado para otro en busca de sus cosas. Salimos de prisa de la casa al garaje, en donde los niños, que ya llevaban consigo sus mochilas y sus almuerzos, se despidieron de su padre para subir a los asientos traseros de mi Hummer amarilla mientras yo dejaba en el lado del copiloto mi bolso y mi portafolio en donde llevo mi laptop.

–¡Qué tengan un buen día, chicos! –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa una vez que los tres estuvieron bien instalados y con los cinturones de seguridad puestos. Cerró la puerta trasera de la camioneta, tras lo que se acercó a mi lado. Se inclinó y beso mi vientre ligeramente abultado, oculto tras mi blusa de corte imperio, tras lo que me beso en los labios.

–Te amo, Bombón.

–También te amo, Amor –musite besándolo en la comisura de los labios –Y ya vete que tienes que llegar pronto al juzgado.

–Lo sé, lo sé… Te veo en un rato en el bufete ¡Te amo!

Me dio un último fugaz beso, y llevando consigo su portafolios se subió deprisa al Mercedes negro que está estacionado junto a la Hummer. Me subí rápidamente a la camioneta, poniendo el vehículo en marcha y salí primero que Seiya del garaje. Un momento después, él salió detrás de mí y ambos dejamos atrás nuestro hogar yendo en diferentes direcciones. El trayecto a la escuela era corto, así que en pocos minutos ya estaba frente a las puertas de la escuela despidiéndome de mis hijos.

–Pórtense bien, mis amores, y estudien mucho –dije mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a Sei, Kenji y Timmy –Y no hagan travesuras, niños.

–Pero si nosotros siempre nos portamos bien, mamá –replico Kenji.

–Y más les vale que siga siendo así ¿entendido?

–Por supuesto, mamá.

Mis tres pequeños me besaron las mejillas tras lo que caminaron a las puertas de la escuela, antes de que la cruzaran, se acerco a ellos una niña de la edad de Sei, que me saludo con la mano.

–¡Hola, señora Kou!

–¡Hola, Annie! –respondí al saludo de la pequeña, mientras Sei le tomaba la mano y junto con sus hermanos entraban a la escuela.

Me quede por un momento contemplando a los niños mientras se mezclaban con el resto de los alumnos hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista. Nuevamente subí a la Hummer y maneje hacia el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a la torre Starlight. Subí hasta el decimo piso, a las oficinas de _Tsukino y Kou, Abogados,_ el pequeño bufete que tenemos Seiya y yo. Me saludo Jenny, nuestra secretaria, tras lo que me dirigí a mi oficina en donde deje mi bolso y el portafolios. Mi celular empezó a sonar, al sacarlo, vi que era Seiya.

–¿Qué se te olvido, Amor? –pregunte al contestar la llamada.

–Por favor, dime que ya llegaste al bufete, Bombón.

–Sí, acabo de llegar.

–¡Perfecto! En mi oficina deje unos papeles que necesito del caso Yamamoto, están sobre mi escritorio, es una carpeta negra.

–Ok, dame un segundo –dije mientras caminaba a su oficina. Allí estaba la carpeta, tal como me había dicho –Los tengo.

–¡Qué haría yo sin ti, Bombón! –exclamo aliviado mientras tomaba la carpeta.

–Serias un completo desastre.… Te mando los papeles ya con Jenny. En verdad que tienes suerte de que el juzgado está a solo unas calles de aquí –dije caminando de regreso a la recepción. Le entregue la carpeta a Jenny –Corre al juzgado y llévale esta carpeta a mi esposo, por favor.

–Enseguida –dijo ella, tras lo que rápidamente salió del bufete.

–Los papeles van para allá, Amor.

–Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué te parece si para celebrar que mi esposa es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, llamamos a la niñera para que cuide a los niños y cenamos esta noche en el Imperial?

–Suena muy bien…

–Grandioso. Yo me encargo de la reservación. ¿A las ocho?

–Bien, eso me da tiempo para hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva para saber que ponerme –dije mientras regresaba a mi oficina –Apenas estoy en el cuarto mes de embarazo y la ropa no me queda. Me siento enorme.

–Pero si estás preciosa, Bombón.

–Sigue repitiendo eso y puede que el plan de esta noche se extienda a algo más que la cena –dije con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba un ruido proveniente de la recepción. A través de las persianas, logre ver a una mujer pelirroja con una gabardina negra dando la espalda a mi oficina –Tengo que irme, Amor. Parece que tenemos un nuevo cliente.

–De acuerdo. Te veo más tarde.

–Te amo.

–También te amo.

Deje mi celular en el escritorio al terminar la llamada y camine de prisa a la recepción para atender a la mujer que esperaba allí.

–Buenos días. Soy Serena Kou, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –dije amablemente. La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro desapareció cuando la mujer frente a mi volteo y reconocí a Kakyuu –¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Esa es la forma en que tratas a tus clientes, Serena?

–Es como trato a las arpías que han intentado quitarme a mi marido ¿Qué quieres?

–Tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que quiero… mejor dicho, a quien quiero.

–Seiya es mi esposo, llevamos más de diez años casados y tenemos tres maravillosos hijos ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que queremos que nos dejes en paz?

–Lo único que entiendo, es que ya es hora de quitarte definitivamente de mi camino –dijo ella sacando rápidamente un revolver de su bolso –Hasta nunca, Serena.

Kakyuu me disparo directamente al pecho.

–¡No!

–Bombón, cálmate –dijo abrazándome con fuerza –Tranquila, fue un sueño. Todo está bien.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarme. Me senté, al igual que Seiya que me sigue estrechando a él, mirando a mí alrededor tratando de orientarme. Estamos a la orilla del lago Mead, los primeros rayos del sol están iluminando el cielo. El Lamborghini está a solo unos pasos de la manta en donde estamos Seiya y yo, toda nuestra ropa está a nuestro alrededor, excepto por el saco de Seiya que me cubre el torso.

Realmente estaba soñando. Todo fue un sueño… uno demasiado real, pero simplemente un sueño.

Me aferre con fuerza a Seiya mientras siento que lentamente llega a mí la calma.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–Eso creo –musite mientras llevaba mi mano a mi vientre. Qué extraña me siento al saber que todo lo que vi no fue real, no estoy casada con Seiya, ni tenemos tres hijos y yo no estoy embarazada.

–¿Qué estabas soñando para como que despertaras tan agitada y asustada, Bombón? –pregunto él acariciando mi rostro.

–Con Kakyuu. Esa arpía apareció en mi perfecto sueño y me disparo.

–¿Cómo es posible que esa rata pelirroja no nos deje en paz ni en sueños? –musito él molesto.

–Ya no quiero pensar en eso. Después de todo, fue solo un sueño –dije dando un largo suspiro. Si, un sueño en el que vi la vida que Seiya anoche me contó que imagino para nosotros.

–¿Y puedo saber sobre que era ese sueño tan perfecto que tenías?

–¿Sueño perfecto?

–Fueron las palabras que dijiste para describirlo, Bombón. ¿Sobre qué era ese sueño?

–Sobre… –musite pensando rápidamente que decirle. No creo que sea buena idea que le diga la verdad –Soñé que atrapábamos a Tuxedo Mask.

–Menos mal que ese sueño está a unas horas de volverse realidad.

Inclino su rostro y me beso con ternura. Lo rodee con mis brazos para profundizar más el beso, que sin duda se está volviendo más apasionado. Y no tarde en sentir sus labios recorriéndome el cuello.

–Seiya… –musite soltando un pequeño gemido ante sus caricias. Me separe un poco de él para verlo a los ojos –Aunque me encanta que hagas eso, ya amaneció. Alguien puede venir por aquí y vernos.

–Es muy temprano como para que este lugar se llene de gente.

–Aun así. Además, me muero de hambre y necesito con desesperación un café.

–También yo. Pero lo único que se me antoja es comer un Bombón a besos –susurro el sobre mis labios, tras lo que empezó a descender por mi cuello y me dio una pequeña mordida.

Me aparte de inmediato de él –Más te vale que no me vayas a dejar una marca, Seiya.

–Descuida, no tienes nada –respondió él besándome justo donde me había mordido.

–Eso espero. Vamos a desayunar, por favor. En verdad tengo mucha hambre.

–De acuerdo… –dijo él con un suspiro.

Rápidamente nos empezamos a vestir. No me volví a colocar el liguero con mi arma, así que regrese al auto en busca de mi bolso y allí lo guarde. Un momento después, Seiya se acerco llevando consigo la manta en la que dormimos ya doblada y la guardo en la cajuela.

–Yo manejo, Seiya –dije acercándome a él para quitarle las llaves.

–Creí que odiabas el auto.

–Pues si… –admití mientras le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos –Pero después de ver que anoche logramos escapar gracias a él, me dan ganas de conducirlo un rato. Por favor… –le pedí besándolo en la comisura de los labios.

–No hagas eso. Cuando te portas así, sabes que no te puedo negar nada.

–Entonces no lo hagas y di que si –musite besándolo en la barbilla.

–Eres mi perdición, Bombón –dijo él entregándome las llaves del auto.

–Lo sé…

Me alce de puntillas buscando sus labios, que me recibieron en un apasionado beso que me dejo sin aliento. Subimos al auto, contemple el hermoso lago frente a nosotros una vez más antes de poner en marcha el motor. Acelere sintiendo el ronroneo del motor mientras manejaba por la carretera para volver a la ciudad. Si, puede que en un principio haya odiado el auto por ser tan llamativo, pero después de todo, logramos escapar gracias a él y Seiya y yo pudimos ir a uno de los lugares más maravillosos en donde hemos estado.

No llevábamos más de cinco minutos en la carretera cuando escuche que sonaba mi celular, al mismo tiempo que el de Seiya. Intercambie de inmediato una mirada con él.

–Porque tengo la sensación de que no vamos a poner ni tomar un café.

–Supongo que porque es así, Bombón –dijo él mientras sacando su celular de su saco para revisarlo –Nos mandaron la dirección y la hora de la reunión que tendremos.

–¿Cuándo?

–En una hora. En un lugar que esta sobre esta carretera, la 166 –respondió mientras revisaba la dirección en el GPS del auto –Como a unos 30 kilómetros.

Un sitio fuera de la ciudad para que nadie vea que nos reunimos con el FBI, nada mal. Así se mantiene a salvo la fachada de recién casados que tenemos Seiya y yo.

Pocos minutos después, llegamos a la estación de servicio en donde me detuve. Menos mal que tenemos tiempo de comprar café y algo de comer antes de la reunión. Entramos al minisúper, de esos que están abiertos las veinticuatro horas, y tras comprar un par de cafés, una dona de maple y una barra de chocolate, regresamos al auto para llenarnos de cafeína y azúcar.

–A esto es lo que llamo un desayuno nutritivo –dijo él en tono divertido mientras le daba una mordida al chocolate.

–Bueno, considerando que cuando estábamos en la Universidad nunca teníamos tiempo de desayunar, creo que esto es un gran cambio –dije quitándole el chocolate, para comer otro poco antes de que se lo acabara.

–Totalmente de acuerdo… Por cierto, tienes algo de chocolate en la cara, Bombón.

–¿Dónde? –pregunte mientras buscaba una servilleta para limpiarme.

–Aquí –musito inclinándose frente a mí, me beso en la comisura de los labios para después buscar un mayor acceso a mi boca.

Simplemente me deje llevar disfrutando de su beso sabor a chocolate.

–Seiya, debemos de dejar de hacer esto si queremos mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

–Pero si aquí no hay nadie que nos conozca.

–Ya sé, pero debemos de controlarnos un poco. Ni siquiera debes llamarme Bombón frente a los chicos del FBI –dije alzando mi mano hacia su mejilla –Por favor. Si nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la relación de Ami y Taiki, debemos comportarnos como ellos y actuar profesionalmente para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo nuestro. Simplemente debemos ser Kou y Tsukino.

–Odio que tenga que ser así. Es mucho más fácil actuar como el señor y la señora Kou, así nadie nota la diferencia.

–Lo sé, pero debemos mantener un equilibrio. Tenemos que volver a ser los agentes Kou y Tsukino, ya después seguiremos siendo el señor y la señora Kou.

–Pero aun tenemos un rato más para ser simplemente Bombón y Seiya. Así que disfrutemos este momento antes de volver a ser los agentes Kou y Tsukino, al igual que el señor y la señora Kou –dijo él volviendo a besarme.

**S&S**

–¿Es aquí? –pregunte confundida.

–Sí, esta es la dirección, Bombón.

Apague el motor del auto observando por un momento el lugar frente a nosotros antes de que Seiya y yo nos bajáramos del auto. Una pequeña cafetería situada a un costado de la carretera llamada Moonlight, cuyo letrero parece que podría caerse con una brisa, al igual que el resto del lugar que da la impresión de que la última vez que alguien se ocupo de pintar la fachada fue en los sesenta de lo que alguna vez fue un naranja brillante, o eso quiero imaginar.

Lo que más me llama la atención es que nuestro Lamborghini es el único auto estacionado frente a este lugar, y eso que la hora acordada para la reunión es en cinco minutos.

–Quizás este no sea el punto de reunión, Seiya.

–Pues de acuerdo al GPS lo es.

–Entonces el GPS se descompuso porque no puede ser este lugar… Vamos adentro a pedir indicaciones, porque definitivamente estamos perdidos.

Caminamos hacia la entrada del edificio, sintiendo tenuemente el roce de la mano de Seiya junto a la mía, pero sin llegar a tocarnos. Una vez dentro de la cafetería, nos dimos cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacío, aunque se percibe en el aire el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho. Un instante después, de la cocina salió una mujer de brillantes ojos verdes

–¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

–Espero que sí –dije mientras me acercaba a ella, que está al otro lado del mostrador –Se supone que mi esposo y yo nos veríamos aquí con unos amigos, pero creo que nos perdimos porque no estamos seguros de que esta sea la dirección.

–Ustedes deben de ser los Kou –dijo ella con una sonrisa. Esa no era una pregunta –Haruka y los demás los están esperando. Síganme, es por aquí.

Seiya y yo intercambiamos una mirada, tras lo que ella salía del mostrador y nos pidió que la siguiéramos. Caminamos tras ella hasta el fondo del establecimiento en donde había unas puertas dobles que cruzamos, mi sorpresa fue enorme al hallarnos en una elegante sala de juntas ejecutiva: una enorme mesa rectangular de roble con ocho lugares, en donde hay una carpeta frente a cada puesto, una gran pantalla plana en una de las paredes mientras que en el otro extremo hay una mesa para servicio de café. En el lugar se encuentran Haruka, sentada en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, mientras que Yaten, Taiki y Ami, están ubicados en el lado izquierdo.

–Buenos días, muchachos –saludo Haruka –Me da gusto ver que no se perdieron al tratar de llegar aquí.

–Por un momento creímos que así había sido –dijo Seiya.

–Menos mal que no fue así –dijo ella antes de voltear a ver a la mujer junto a nosotros –Gracias, Unazuki. En cuanto lleguen nuestras invitadas, tráelas aquí de inmediato.

–Seguro. Con permiso –dijo Unazuki tras lo que de inmediato salió del salón.

–¿Invitadas? –pregunte confundida.

–Estamos esperando a dos personas más que nos acompañaran en esta reunión –respondió Haruka –Llegaran en unos minutos más, así que si gustan, sírvanse café en lo que esperamos.

–Eso sería perfecto, gracias –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa, un segundo después volteo a verme –¿Tsukino?

–Si, por favor.

Seiya se fue a servir los cafés mientras yo me sentaba. Ami le dio una rápida mirada a Seiya, y un momento después su vista estaba frente a mí.

–Me da gusto ver que ambos se encuentran bien después de lo ocurrido en el club –dijo ella –Espero que no hayan tenido problemas para encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche ya que no pudieron volver al Caesars.

–No, por suerte Kou y yo encontramos un buen sitio en donde descansar –respondí con una sonrisa.

Ami asintió mientras yo prestaba atención a su trato con Taiki, pero no veo nada que no haya visto anteriormente. Él como siempre muy formal y ella ocupada en la computadora que tiene enfrente. A pesar de estar sentados juntos, apenas y se miran lo necesario, ni siquiera tienen algún contacto físico. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fríos y distantes entre ellos si están casados?

Algo me dice que Seiya y yo no podremos actuar tan fácilmente de la misma forma que ellos, menos cuando Seiya me mira todo el tiempo y no pierde oportunidad alguna para tocarme.

Al cabo de un momento, Seiya se sentó a mi lado y me entrego mi café. Le agradecí con una sonrisa, no solo por servirme el café, sino por prepararlo con dos cucharadas de azúcar tal como me gusta.

–Tengo que decirles que este es un lugar muy curioso para nuestra reunión.

–Bueno, hay mucho ajetreo en las oficinas del FBI y necesitábamos un lugar discreto para reunirnos, y este sitio sin duda lo es –dijo Taiki –Esta cafetería lleva muchos años cerrada y le sirve al FBI para realizar este tipo de reuniones.

–Ya lo creo –dijo Seiya –¿Y Unazuki? ¿Sabe el motivo por el que estamos reunidos aquí?

–Por supuesto. Ella es una agente como nosotros. Se encarga de la seguridad de nuestra reunión.

Le di un sorbo a mi café mientras nuevamente se abrían las puertas del salón. Casi se me cae el vaso de la sorpresa cuando vi a las dos mujeres que entraron.

–¡Luna! ¡Molly! –exclame mientras Seiya y yo nos poníamos de pie y nos acercábamos a saludarlas.

–Me da gusto volver a verlos, chicos –dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

–Lo mismo digo. No esperábamos verlas por aquí –dijo Seiya.

–Parece que si logramos sorprenderlos con nuestra presencia.

–Sin duda alguna… Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Molly –dije abrazándola.

–Lo mismo digo. Parece que te ha caído bien estar en Las Vegas.

–Sí, me hacía falta salir de Japón.

–¿Y bien? –pregunto Luna –¿Quien de los dos me va a decir que pasa aquí?

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Seiya confundido.

–¿Por qué Serena y tu no están discutiendo? Llevan dos minutos frente a mí y aun no se están gritando.

Seiya y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida. ¿Cómo es posible que Luna se haya dado cuenta tan rápido de que pasa algo entre nosotros?

Menos mal que Seiya decidió hacer frente a la situación.

–¿No fuiste tú quien quería que Tsukino y yo nos lleváramos mejor y aprendiéramos a trabajar como equipo? Pues bien, misión cumplida.

–Tantos días conviviendo juntos, han hecho que Kou y yo nos llevemos mejor. Era necesario para que hiciéramos bien nuestro trabajo y fuese creíble que estamos casados.

–Parece que funciono ante los buenos comentarios que he recibido de su trabajo, chicos –dijo Luna con una sonrisa –Si no los conociera, diría que se tomaron muy enserio su misión y tienen un romance.

–¿Seiya y yo? ¡Claro que no! –dije como si fuera lo más ridículo del mundo.

–Además, Serena no tiene tanta suerte en salir con alguien tan guapo como yo –dijo Seiya sacando su lado de Casanova.

–Mira quien lo dice. Aunque quisieras, jamás habrá algo entre nosotros –replique dándole a mi novio mi mejor mirada de _no me molestes._

Seiya me miro como diciéndome _odio cuando te comportas así_, tras lo que, supuestamente habiendo herido su ego, se fue a sentar mientras los chicos del FBI se ponían de pie para presentarse ante Luna y Molly. Me senté junto a Seiya, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada por haber sido tan ruda con él; mi novio, simplemente me regalo esa sonrisa de _no importa, fue parte de la actuación._ Después de todo, parece que funciono para que no se dieran cuenta de nuestro noviazgo.

Tras las presentaciones, Molly se sentó a mi izquierda, ya que Seiya se encuentra a mi derecha. Discretamente, mi mejor amiga se inclino hacia mí mientras todos ocupaban sus lugares.

–A mi no me engañas, es obvio que aquí algo pasa –susurro ella.

–Te lo explicare todo después, aquí no –le pedí en un murmullo.

–Más te vale porque tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Serena. Y otra cosa –musito ella tomando algunos mechones de mi cabello llevándolos al frente –No vayas a mover tu cabello y dejar descubierto tu cuello, porque dudo mucho que lo que tienes allí sea el piquete de un mosquito.

La mire sorprendida, tras lo que rápidamente voltee a ver a Seiya. Incline mi cabeza hacia él con discreción –Estás muerto, Seiya Kou –susurre molesta –Te dije que no me dejaras marcas.

–Pero si no… –musito él viendo mi cuello. Al notar que mi cabello lo cubría, suspiro –Ni siquiera se nota, Bombón. Lo podrás cubrir con maquillaje o algo.

–Más tarde tu y yo vamos a definir los límites para que esto no se repita –murmure mientras bebía mi café y me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Luna se sentó a un lado de Molly, en el otro extremo de la mesa frente a Haruka. Finalmente comienzo a la reunión.

–Primero que nada, directora Saito, le agradezco mucho el que haya venido desde Tokio junto con la Agente Osaka.

–Es un placer estar aquí, Tenoh –dijo Luna con una sonrisa –Después de todos los informes que he recibido de su parte por el trabajo de Tsukino y Kou, definitivamente quiero estar en primera fila para ver como atrapan a Tuxedo Mask.

–Sin duda así será. Los acontecimientos de anoche en el club Negaverso fueron claves para el trabajo que hemos venido haciendo. Pese a que Serena y Seiya estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos, logramos arrestar a todos los guardaespaldas de Beryl que estaban tras ellos, por lo que ya no representan peligro alguno –dijo Haruka –Aunque lo que hicieron fue muy arriesgado y pusieron en peligro la misión, valió la pena ya que logramos arrestar a Beryl O'Brian, que era una potencial compradora de las joyas que ha robado Tuxedo Mask y que tuvo una reunión con la cómplice de ese ladrón.

–En las carpetas que tienen frente a ustedes –dijo Ami –Tienen el informe detallado de los hechos ocurridos esta madrugada durante el revuelo que se armo en el club Negaverso, durante el cual Beryl fue aprendida.

Abrí mi carpeta, encontrándome con una copia del informe de todo lo que ocurrió anoche después de que Seiya y yo abandonamos el club. Empecé a leerlo rápidamente mientras sigo escuchando a Ami.

–Conseguimos que Beryl cooperara con nosotros en esta investigación, ya que al encontrarse varios kilos de cocaína que pensaba vender a los clientes de su club, está buscando la forma en que su condena se reduzca ante todos los cargos de lavado de dinero y narcomenudeo que hay en su contra –dijo Ami –Reconoció que estaba reunida con una mujer que trabaja con Tuxedo Mask, y que pensaba venderle algunas de las joyas robadas, además de hacer su mejor oferta por el Cristal de Plata.

–¿Sabia Beryl el nombre de esa mujer? ¿Era Neherenia? –pregunto Seiya.

–No. Solo dice que la conoce por el sobrenombre de Mariposa de Fuego.

Levante la vista del informe que leía, totalmente sorprendida al escuchar ese sobrenombre.

–¿Segura que Beryl dijo Mariposa de Fuego, Ami?

–Sí, Serena. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque si es así, Neherenia no era quien estaba reunida con Beryl anoche. Era Kakyuu.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos por lo que dije.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Haruka.

–Porque conozco a Kakyuu desde que ambas éramos niñas. Teníamos como ocho años cuando hicimos una obra en la escuela, yo hice el papel de la Princesa de la Luna y ella el de la Mariposa de Fuego. Así la llamaba a veces para molestarla cuando se comía todos mis dulces, ya que ella quería mi papel en la obra ya que yo era la protagonista y ella la villana...

Di un largo suspiro. Pese a que irónicamente al crecer, Kakyuu se convirtió en la villana de la historia de mi vida al querer quitarme a Seiya, me duele pensar en que sea una criminal. Crecimos juntas, nuestras madres son grandes amigas, incluso pese al temperamento fuerte de Galaxia, siempre me ha agradado y siempre sentí una gran lastima al romper el vinculo que tenia con ella cuando abandone Kioto.

Si en verdad Kakyuu es cómplice de Tuxedo Mask, mi deber es atraparla a pesar de los lazos que alguna vez me unieron a ella y su familia. Pero sobre todo, creo que esto sería una forma de hacer justicia por todo el daño que nos ha hecho a Seiya y a mí.

–En un principio creí que se trataba de Neherenia quien estaba reunida con Beryl, ya que Seiya y yo solo vimos su mano, y tenía un manicure francés. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ambas lo tenían. Si no habíamos considerado a Kakyuu antes, es porque no estaba en nuestra lista de sospechosos.

–Entonces no hay que perder tiempo para arrestarla –dijo Seiya –Esa mujer es cómplice de Tuxedo Mask.

–Lamentablemente no contamos con las pruebas suficientes para hacerlo –dijo Taiki –Todo esto es evidencia circunstancial y no nos serviría de nada en un juicio contra Kakyuu.

–¿Ni siquiera contando con la declaración de Beryl? En un careo, ella podría reconocer a Kakyuu como la mujer con quien estaba reunida.

–No creo que sirva de mucho –dijo Taiki –Beryl dijo que Mariposa de Fuego era pelinegra y de cabello corto. Seguramente Kakyuu se puso una peluca para disfrazarse y evitar ser reconocida. Fue por eso que no nos dimos cuenta de en qué momento fue a reunirse con Beryl. Lo mismo debieron haber hecho el resto de los sospechosos ya que nunca pudimos encontrarlos.

–¡Maldición! ¡Tampoco podemos permitir que esa mujer siga libre y continúe haciendo de las suyas! –grito Seiya totalmente alterado.

–Tranquilízate, Seiya –le pedí tomándolo su mano.

–¡No voy a quedarme aquí sentado cuando hay que hacer algo para arrestarla!

–Estas convirtiendo esta misión en algo personal, Seiya.

–Claro que no, Yaten –replico él de inmediato.

–Lamentablemente así es ¿Acaso olvidas que grabamos todo lo que ocurrió en el club gracias a los micrófonos que llevaban Serena y tú? Y eso incluye la discusión que tuviste con Kakyuu –dijo Yaten –Es más que obvio que esa mujer quiere destruir tu supuesto matrimonio, incluso amenazo en un lugar público a Serena. Tan solo por eso último podríamos arrestarla, pero de nada serviría cuando podemos hacerla pagar por sus crímenes consiguiendo las pruebas necesarias para capturarla junto con Tuxedo Mask, así como a sus otros cómplices si es que existen.

–Yaten tiene razón –dijo Ami –No quieras buscar una venganza contra esa mujer ante lo que les está haciendo a Serena y a ti, y menos cuando el éxito de esta misión depende de muchas cosas.

Apreté un poco más su mano para que se calmara. Seiya suspiro profundamente, con lo cual creo que logro controlarse un poco. Al notar que tanto Ami, Molly y Luna veían como mi novio y yo nos tomamos de la mano por encima de la mesa, retire la mía sutilmente, aun contra mi voluntad, al ver que ya se estaba tranquilizando.

¡Por favor! ¡Que el pequeño ataque de enojo de Seiya no vaya a hacer que se den cuenta de lo nuestro!

–Es más que obvio que el que ambos estén tan relacionados con Kakyuu, los está involucrando personalmente y está interfiriendo en esta misión –dijo Haruka.

–No. Eso no es ningún impedimento para cumplir con nuestro trabajo y meter a esa mujer en la cárcel –dijo Seiya.

–Mis muchachos son muy profesionales, Tenoh –dijo Luna –Podrán cumplir con éxito esta misión.

–Eso espero… Pero hay algo que quisiera comprender ¿por qué esa mujer esta tan empeñada en separarlos para quedarse contigo, Seiya?

–Está obsesionada conmigo –respondió mi novio –En la Universidad logro separarme de mi novia en un intento para que estuviera con ella, pero no lo consiguió. Y ahora al creer que estoy casado con Tsukino, quiere hacer lo mismo.

–Aun así, eso no explica porque siente tanto odio por Serena. ¿Acaso ustedes en esa época…?

–No. Kou y yo nos conocimos en ese entonces porque mis amigas salían con los amigos de él, pero nunca hubo nada entre nosotros –dije con firmeza. Es mejor que no sepan cual es la verdadera historia que tenemos Seiya y yo –El por qué Kakyuu me odia, es algo que no termino de comprender ya que prácticamente crecimos juntas. Solo nos distanciamos un poco en la adolescencia ya que vivíamos en diferentes ciudades, pero estudiamos juntas en la Universidad…–dije dando un suspiro – Parece que pese a todo, no la conocía tan bien como creía.

–Quizás… pero si no fuera por ti, Serena, no sabríamos que Kakyuu es Mariposa de Fuego –dijo Ami –Podemos utilizar todo lo que saben Seiya y tu sobre ella para capturarla y que nos lleve a Tuxedo Mask.

–Bien, ¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer para arrestarlos a ambos? –pregunto Seiya.

**S&S**

Una hora después, la reunión termino. Dado que esta noche es la subasta en el Caesars y se espera que Tuxedo Mask aparezca para robar las joyas, Haruka, Artemis y Luna se encargaran de supervisar el operativo de hoy desde un puesto de mando dentro del hotel. Yaten, Taiki y Ami estarán presentes durante el evento como parte de la seguridad. Molly también asistirá ya que infiltrara como una invitada más para apoyarnos a Seiya y a mí, para desde la distancia, vigilar a nuestros principales sospechosos: Neherenia, Zafiro y Darién; ya que ante su repentina desaparición del club anoche, es muy probable que sean cómplices de Kakyuu, y quizás, uno de ellos sea Tuxedo Mask.

En cuanto a Kakyuu, y su rutina de buscar a Seiya en cuanto tiene oportunidad para acercarse a él con tal de tratar de convencerlo de que este con ella, mi novio aprovechara el momento en que ella intente buscarlo para hacer que la conversación lo lleve hasta un punto que esté relacionado con Tuxedo Mask y lograr sacarle una confesión que será grabada por los micrófonos que él, al igual que yo, llevaremos ocultos en la ropa. Quizás no sea tal fácil que Kakyuu confiese, pero su punto débil es la obsesión que tiene por Seiya, así que hay que usarlo para hacerla caer y que termine en prisión.

Al ya no haber peligro alguno para nuestra fachada de recién casados, Seiya y yo podíamos volver al Caesars. Ya estaba soñando con volver a la suite, tomar un baño y dormir hasta el anochecer en esa enorme cama que nos espera, pero Luna me detuvo antes de que abandonáramos el lugar. Así que yo me quede con ella mientras Seiya se iba con Yaten y Taiki a hablar de algunos detalles del operativo de esta noche.

–Parece que después de todo el pasado que hace mucho dejaste en Kioto al fin te está alcanzando.

–No te preocupes por eso, Luna. Podre manejar la situación y cumplir con la misión.

–Eso espero… Sé que quizás no debería preguntar, pero sabes que te tengo aprecio, Serena y porque me preocupo por ti, me gustaría que me respondieras algo.

–Seguro ¿De qué se trata?

–La noche que nos conocimos, mencionaste que descubriste a tu novio engañándote con tu mejor amiga ¿recuerdas?

–Como podría olvidarlo si esa noche cambio mi vida por completo.

–Esa amiga era Kakyuu ¿verdad?

–Si así fuera, eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora es una criminal y yo misma me encargare de ponerla tras las rejas.

–Se que lo harás, y más porque ese novio es ahora tu supuesto esposo. Es Seiya ¿verdad?

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Luna? –pregunte tratando de no sobresaltarme.

–Porque de ser así, eso explicaría el odio que te tiene Kakyuu. Esa mujer logro separarte de él hace años, pero no para siempre como ella quería ya que ahora cree que están casados –dijo ella –El propio Seiya dijo que ella fue la causante de separarlo de su novia, y es más que obvio que él quiere ajustar cuentas por lo que le hizo. Y considerando que tu novio de la Universidad se llamaba Seiya…

–No es el mismo Seiya –dije de manera tajante –Además, Kou en esa época tenía a su novia y yo al mío. Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros.

–¿Entonces porque toda esa antipatía hacia él si no se trata del mismo Seiya que te engaño?

–Porque Kou es un engreído, odioso y con un ego infinito que se cree mejor que los demás –dije en un tono despectivo con tal de que no sospeche nada de mi antigua y actual relación con él –Puede que ahora me lleve un poco mejor con él, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es el mayor idiota que he conocido.

–Y aun así, ambos hacen un gran trabajo juntos. Quizás esta sea solo la primera de muchas misiones que les esperan.

–Eso ya lo decidirás, querida jefa –dije con una sonrisa. Creo que logre convencerla de mis palabras, y con un poco de suerte, quizás Seiya y yo trabajemos juntos en otras misiones.

–Bueno, ya lo veremos… Aunque también podrías hacer otras cosas para la Agencia, Serena.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunte confundida.

–Extra oficialmente, claro está, digamos que te estoy considerando como la futura jefa en el área de inteligencia.

–¿En serio? –musite sorprendida.

–Sí. Ya sabes que Hayumi se retira en algunos meses, y dada toda tu experiencia como agente de campo, sin duda harías un gran trabajo. Aunque claro, eso significaría que ya no viajarías tanto como ahora, solo cuando la situación lo amerite.

–No sé qué decirte… –De verdad que me quede sin palabras. He estado trabajando arduamente todos estos años para poder conseguir un ascenso así.

–Que suerte para ti que esta conversación es extra oficial. Afortunadamente tienes tiempo para pensar la situación y darme una respuesta cuando llegue el momento –dijo Luna con una sonrisa –Cuando nos conocimos, supe que tenias potencial en este trabajo, Serena, y no me equivoque. Quién sabe, puede que dentro de algunos años tú seas la siguiente directora de la Agencia.

–Eso sería increíble… y todo un reto dado el gran trabajo que estas haciendo.

–Por eso hay que ir pensando con tiempo quien podría ser mi sucesora. Pero aun no me voy a retirar, así que tendrás que esperar muchos años hasta entonces.

–Descuida, no tengo prisa, Luna. Soy muy feliz teniéndote como jefa –dije con una sonrisa.

Me despedí de ella, tras lo que camine hacia puerta de la sala de juntas, indicándole a Seiya con la mirada que ya era hora de irnos. Pero no había avanzado más de cinco pasos cuando Molly se acerco a mi lado.

–Ahora sí, Serena. Tenemos que terminar esa conversación que dejamos pendiente.

–Seguro, Molly. Vamos afuera a tomar un poco de aire.

Tome del brazo a mi mejor amiga, mirando a Seiya brevemente para que supiera que tendría que esperar otros cinco más antes de irnos de aquí y volver a ser el señor y la señora Kou.

Molly y yo salimos de la cafetería, afuera solo estaba el Lamborghini y una camioneta negra, en la que supongo que ella y Luna llegaron.

–Lindo auto.

–Ya sabes, el sueño de mi vida era tener un Lamborghini –dije en tono de broma para sacarle una sonrisa. No lo logre.

–En serio que eres increíble, Serena Tsukino –dijo ella en su tono de reclamo –No me respondiste la pregunta que te hice la última vez que hablamos, me cortaste la llamada diciendo que me llamabas en diez minutos y nunca lo hiciste, ayer pase todo el día tratando de comunicarme contigo para decirte que vendría a Las Vegas y tenias el celular apagado. No tengo ni dos horas en la ciudad y me encuentro con que tú ya no quieres matar a Seiya, y de paso tienes un chupetón en el cuello. Explícame ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?

–Seiya y yo otra vez estamos juntos.

–¿Qué? –musito Molly sorprendida.

–Lo que escuchaste. Ya sabes, como novio y novia…

–¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza y se te olvido que Seiya te engaño?

–Nunca me engaño. Kakyuu lo drogo la noche que los descubrí juntos, él creía que estaba conmigo pero cuando entre a esa habitación, Seiya se dio cuenta que no era así.

–¿Al fin quisiste escuchar la versión de Seiya?

–No exactamente, Molly. Te corte esa llamada porque escuche ruidos en la suite, eran Kakyuu y Seiya que estaban discutiendo y escuche todo, como pasaron de verdad las cosas, lo mucho que sufrió estos años al igual que yo… Seiya se dio cuenta de que había oído todo, me dijo que me amaba y una cosa llevo a la otra, y… decidí darle otra oportunidad.

–No sé ni que decirte… estoy tan sorprendida, aunque una parte de mi me decía que algo así iba a pasar –dijo ella con una sonrisa –¿Y como estas con todo esto, Serena?

–Abrumada, asustada, confundida, pero a la vez tan feliz… si es que eso tiene sentido –dije con una sonrisa –Es tan raro. Siento como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, porque nuestra relación es casi tan parecida a como lo era hace seis años y no sé… no me quiero separar de Seiya.

–Eso explica porque te noto tan diferente. Tienes un brillo en la mirada que nunca te había visto. Es como si fueras una Serena diferente, más radiante, feliz… y con una marca de pasión en el cuello.

–Ni me lo recuerdes que voy a matarlo por eso.

–Lo dudo, pero bueno… –dijo Molly con una risita –Lo más importante ¿Lo amas?

–No… no sé –musite dando un largo suspiro –Todo lo que siento por él es tan intenso que me asusta. Tengo miedo de entregarle otra vez mi corazón, Molly. Una vez fui inmensamente feliz con Seiya y de repente toda esa felicidad desapareció.

–Pero no fue porque él dejara de amarte ¿o sí?

–No, todo fue por culpa de Kakyuu. Pero ella reapareció otra vez en nuestras vidas y…

–Y muy pronto estará en prisión –dijo ella interrumpiéndome –Ella no tiene porque ser un obstáculo para tu felicidad, Serena.

–Lo sé, pero no se trata solo de ella. Es que… ¿Y si a la larga nuestra relación no funciona? ¿Y si Seiya me rompe el corazón?

–Tal vez sea así. O tal vez puedan ser felices esta vez y algún día estén casados de verdad, rodeados de niños…

Sonreí un poco al recordar el sueño que tuve, en donde me vi tan feliz estando casada con Seiya, nuestros hijos, teniendo una linda casa, un perro y un buen trabajo. Una vida tan diferente a la que tengo ahora.

Molly tomo mis manos entre las suyas, brindándome una sonrisa –Entiendo que estés asustada, Serena, y es normal considerando todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que tuviste que pasar. Pero ya han transcurrido seis años, es hora de sanar esas heridas del pasado, ver hacia el futuro y todo lo que te espera si decides arriesgarte a ser feliz. Es cierto que hay mucho en juego que se puede perder, pero también hay tanto que se puede ganar. Hay que arriesgarse, apostar todo o nada en busca de la felicidad… De eso se trata el amor.

–Lo haces sonar tan fácil…

–Solo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón y hacer lo que te pide. Lo que más quiero es que seas feliz, y si lo eres con Seiya, adelante. Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo en lo que sea que decidas hacer.

–Lo sé. Gracias, Molly –dije abrazándola con fuerza –En verdad que me hacía mucha falta hablar contigo.

–Para eso son las amigas.

–Y por eso es que necesito que me des un consejo… ¿Crees que sea buena idea que le pida a Seiya que venga conmigo de vacaciones cuando terminemos esta misión?

–¿Ya estás pensando en tener otra luna de miel? –pregunto en tono de burla.

–Oye, es enserio. No sé si sea buena idea o no… quisiera primero estar segura de lo que siento antes de dar un paso tan importante como este, pero tampoco quiero que él lo vea como algo que hace más seria esta relación.

–Pues a mí me parece que sería buena idea que se fueran juntos de viaje, simplemente se relajarían de todo el estrés de estos días, se divertirían… quizás siendo simplemente ustedes, en un ambiente diferente, te des cuenta de lo que de verdad sientes por él.

–Sí, supongo que si… parece que no es tan mala idea después de todo.

–¿Ya pensaste a donde irías a tomar esas vacaciones, Serena?

–He estado pensando en varios lugares… pero sin duda tengo muchas ganas de ir a Paris –dije con una sonrisa.

–Paris… Curioso, de la Ciudad del Pecado a la Ciudad del Amor.

–Tú misma lo dijiste, Molly. Necesitamos estar un ambiente diferente, dejar de ser los Agentes Tsukino y Kou, el señor y la señora Kou y simplemente ser nosotros, Bombón y Seiya… Solo así podre estar segura de que podre amarlo nuevamente.

**S&S**

Durante el trayecto de regreso a la ciudad, prácticamente Seiya y yo veníamos en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, en mi cabeza tenia grabadas las conversaciones que tuve con Luna y Molly, así como toda la reunión y el operativo de esta noche para capturar a Tuxedo Mask. Pero lo que más me preocupa en este momento es el estado en que Seiya se encuentra, que observa sin ver realmente los llamativos hoteles que pasamos sobre Las Vegas Boulevard mientras vamos camino al Caesars. Es como si su mente se encontrara muy lejos de aquí.

–Si estas así por la tortura que te espera por el chupetón que me hiciste, descuida que tu castigo será no poder hacerme el amor en 48 horas. Y tienes suerte de que lo haya reducido porque originalmente iba a ser una semana.

–¿Ehh? ¿Qué decías, Bombón? –pregunto él distraído. Ni siquiera me había escuchado.

–Ok, basta. ¿Qué tienes, Seiya? Me estas preocupando

–Lo siento –dijo él dando un suspiro –Es solo que estoy pensando en el operativo de esta noche y… no sé… tengo miedo de que algo salga mal.

–Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes.

–Eso espero… es solo que… –musito con un largo suspiro. Un momento después me miro con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta –Olvídalo. No me hagas caso. Por cierto, ¿de qué tanto hablabas con Luna? ¿Se dio cuenta de lo nuestro?

–Algo así… lo importante es que logre convencerla de que te odio, y aun así está considerando enviarnos juntos en futuras misiones.

–Eso suena muy bien, así no nos encontraremos en lugares diferentes por nuestras misiones y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

–Sí, aunque quizás no nos veamos frecuentemente cuando te vayas en alguna misión.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por lo del retiro de Hayumi…

–¿Y qué tiene que ver Hayumi con esto? –pregunto él confundido.

–Luna me está considerando para ser la próxima jefa del área de inteligencia.

–¿En verdad? –musito sorprendido –¡Felicidades, Bombón!

–No me felicites porque ni siquiera es oficial y no me quiero emocionar hasta que realmente tenga el puesto. Además, si me asciende, eso significaría menos viajes y prácticamente dejar de ser agente de campo.

–Estarías a salvo. Ya no estarías en constante peligro.

–Y no estaríamos tanto tiempo juntos… bueno, quizás no tanto porque me convertiría en tu jefa.

–Seria genial tenerte de jefa. Y sobre lo de menos tiempo juntos, eso se resuelve fácilmente. Pediré que me trasladen a las oficinas de la Agencia permanentemente. Dejare de ser agente de campo.

–¡No puedes hacer eso, Seiya! ¡No dejare que lo hagas!

–Claro que lo hare. ¿De qué me sirve viajar todo el tiempo en misiones si estaré lejos de ti durante semanas? Además, no quiero que te preocupes por mí todo el tiempo, temiendo que me pueda pasar algo.

Seiya coloco su mano sobre la mía que esta sobre el volante, me apretó con suavidad mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban por un momento. No supe ni que decirle, pero si sé que mi corazón se lleno de paz ante la perspectiva de que, en un futuro no muy lejano, no tendré que pensar nunca más en la posibilidad de que una bala vaya directo hacia él.

Por suerte, ya estábamos llegando al Caesars, así que tan pronto Seiya guardo el boleto del estacionamiento en cuanto el valet parking se hizo cargo del auto, mi novio me rodeo la cintura con su brazo mientras caminábamos por el tranquilo lobby.

–Entonces, ya que tenemos el resto del día libre hasta la noche ¿Qué quieres hacer, Bombón? ¿Vamos a comer algo o subimos a nuestra suite? O mejor aún, desayunamos en la suite y así aprovechamos todo el día para nosotros –musito él inclinándose sobre su cuello.

–Suena bien lo de subir a la suite, desayunar allí y aprovechar el día… pero lo único que haremos es dormir ya que estas castigado.

–¿No lo dirás por lo del chupetón? Es tan pequeño que ni siquiera se nota.

–Aun así. Nada de sexo, Seiya.

–¿Y qué hay de hacer el amor? Hace mucho que habían quedado claras cuales son las diferencias entre uno y otro.

–Entra en la misma categoría. Así que no va a pasar nada de nada en 48 horas.

–Sí, claro… –dijo sarcásticamente.

–Lo digo enserio –replique con firmeza –No podrás persuadirme de lo contrario.

–Ya lo veremos.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, Seiya me estrecho entre sus brazos cuando estábamos a unos pasos de llegar al elevador y me beso tan apasionadamente que si no fuera por el hecho de que hay mucha gente por aquí, ya le habría arrancado la ropa en este mismo instante.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas –musite besándolo en la comisura de los labios –Pero ni creas que me voy a olvidar de esto. Ya se me ocurrirá algo más para castigarte.

–Mientras te olvides de eso de nada de sexo, aceptare cualquiera castigo que tengas en mente.

–Enserio que eres un tonto.

–Pero eso ya lo sabías, Bombón –dijo él acercándome nuevamente hacia él para besarme.

–Ya no perdamos el tiempo aquí y subamos a la suite.

Seiya me miro con una mirada llena de deseo, y estoy segura de que es un reflejo de la mía, ya que no creo que pueda esperar mucho a llegar a nuestra suite para que estemos solos.

–¿Serena? ¿Seiya?

Volteamos al escuchar la voz de Mina, que se está acercando a nosotros. Aun lleva el mismo vestido dorado que traía anoche que la vimos antes de que Seiya y yo nos fuéramos al club, lleva unos lentes de sol puestos mientras que en su mano sosteniente un vaso de Starbucks.

¡No! ¿Por qué? Lastima... creo que tendré que esperar unos momentos más para que pueda estar a solas con mi novio.

–Ya decía yo que eran ustedes… Aunque no estaba muy segura con esta resaca que traigo.

–Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso, Mina –dijo Seiya soltando una risita –Parece que te divertiste anoche.

–Sí, y más habiendo mucho alcohol y chicos tan guapos como Arthur… Albert.. ¿O era Armand? –musito ella confundida –Ah, no importa, ya ni me acuerdo como se llama. Pero por lo visto, ustedes también pasaron una gran noche.

–Pues sí, y más porque Seiya sabe cómo hacer que una noche sea inolvidable –dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Pero como te imaginaras, Mina, estamos hechos polvo y muy cansados… –dijo él con un tono de impaciencia. Le urge deshacernos de ella para que podamos estar solos.

–¡Oh, por supuesto! Yo solo venia a saludarlos rápido ya que Rei ni me hace caso porque anda muy ocupada con su nueva conquista –dijo ella señalando con la mirada hacia la fuente del lobby.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la fuente y a un costado vi a Rei con un hombre alto, dueño de una enorme maraña de cabello castaño y una ligera barba, que parece que se están comiendo a besos.

–Qué raro… ese hombre que esta con Rei no parece modelo de ropa de interior de Calvin Klein.

–Es porque no lo es, Serena –dijo Mina –Es el fotógrafo que se encarga de tomar las fotos de la campaña.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, se llama Nicolás…¿Nicolás?... bueno, al menos creo que ese es su nombre –dijo ella bebiendo un poco de su café –Debieron de haber estado allí, ¡fue increíble cómo se conocieron! Rei y yo estábamos bebiendo unos Martinis en el bar del _Monte Carlo_ y…

–Buenos días –saludo un oficial de policía hasta los tres con otro oficial –Disculpen, ¿la señora Serena Kou?

–Soy yo, oficial. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Tengo que pedirle que nos acompañe, señora Kou.

–¿Puedo saber por qué? –pregunte preocupada. ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

–Si fuese tan amable de acompañarnos, no queremos causar ningún escándalo en el hotel.

–Un momento, oficial. Si no nos dicen porque razón quieren que mi esposa los acompañe, ella no irá a ningún lado –dijo Seiya con firmeza.

–Por favor, señor Kou, no interfiera si no quiere perjudicar a su mujer –dijo el oficial.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? –exclamo Seiya totalmente confundido.

–Serena Kou, esta arrestada por agredir físicamente a Kakyuu Murayama.

Una sensación de irrealidad me lleno ante lo que estaba escuchando. ¿La arpía de Kakyuu puso una denuncia en mi contra por ese golpe que le di en el club? ¡Esa mujer está loca! ¡Esta situación está llegando demasiado lejos!

Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, los oficiales me estaban diciendo mis derechos y me estaban esposando como si fuera una criminal peligrosa ¡Pero si Kakyuu es una criminal ya que es cómplice de Tuxedo Mask! Lo peor de todo, fue que tuve que ser escoltada por los oficiales a través del lobby hacia la entrada del hotel, en donde una patrulla estaba esperando.

–¡Seiya! –lo llame buscándolo con la mirada. Viene detrás de mí junto con Mina, Rei y Nicolás que nos siguieron al darse de lo que está pasando.

–Tranquila, Bombón, todo estará bien. Yo me encargo de solucionar esto. Te sacare tan rápido que esto simplemente parecerá solo un mal sueño

–Descuida, te conseguiremos al mejor abogado de Las Vegas –dijo Mina.

–No te preocupes. Arreglare esto, Bombón. Te lo prometo.

Asentí mientras llegábamos a la patrulla, uno de los oficiales puso su mano en mi cabeza y me ayudo a entrar al asiento trasero. Escuchaba como Seiya, Rei y Mina no dejaban de repetir que todo estaría bien y me sacarían pronto, mientras yo trataba de no pensar que estaban por ponerme tras las rejas.

Mire a Seiya mientras cerraban la puerta de la patrulla y los oficiales se subían a los asientos delanteros del vehículo para ponerlo en marcha. Voltee para ver nuevamente a mi novio que estaba entre la pequeña multitud que se había concentrado a la entrada del Caesars. Fue entonces que vi a Kakyuu, apartada de la gente, llevando unos lentes oscuros para ocultar el golpe que le di, y con una sonrisa de victoria grabada en el rostro.

Ya basta. Ni crea que ha ganado. No voy a permitir que esa mujer se salga con la suya, y muy pronto, yo misma me encargare de ponerla en la cárcel.

* * *

_Vaya que Kakyuu si es de armas tomar, ya que no se quedo tranquila después de ese derechazo que le había dado Serena. Bueno, la guerra entre ellas esta subiendo de tono y ahora que sabemos que ella es complice de Tuxedo Mask, preparense porque en los siguientes capitulos, aquí todo puede pasar y más porque la subasta se acerca al igual que esa escena del inicio del fic, así que se estan por revelar muchisimas cosas y eso puede ser desde el contenido de la famosa cajita de Serena, hasta quien está detrás del antifaz de Tuxedo Mask. _

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	16. Mil Maneras De Decir Te Amo

****_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Yo sé que todos estamos sufriendo por lo que la loca de Kakyuu le hizo a Serena, pero descuiden, ya vamos a ver que va a pasar con eso. Antes de pasar al capitulo, me gustaria aclarar unas dudas que lei en sus coments:_

_* Sobre que hubiera otros agentes infiltrados aparte de Serena y Seiya, solo sería Molly quien los apoye con los sospechosos. La unica ocasión en que hubo otros agentes encubiertos en escena, fue cuando Serena y Seiya estaban en el Club Negaverso por la famosa reunión con Beryl, y que allí había otros agentes infiltrados (como el valet parking que les dejo su auto a la entrada en el club para que escaparan cuando los descubrieron), pero esos personajes no tienen un peso realmente importante en la historia. Así que los unicos que trabajan con nuestra parejita en esta misión son los chicos del FBI (Haruka, Yaten, Taiki y Ami) y sus jefes (Luna y Artemis).  
_

_*¿Por qué Haruka y Michiru no estan juntas en esta historia? Hay una razón para ello y se entendera en los siguientes capitulos. Quienes han leido este y mis otros fics, creo que ya se habran dado cuenta que hasta el más pequeño detalle de un capitulo, más adelante tiene cierta importancia en el transcurso de la historia. El caso de Haruka y Michiru, es uno de ellos, pero no quiero dar detalles de este asunto para sorprenderlos más adelante y que entiendan el porque de esta situación._

_ Bueno, ahora si, los dejo con este capitulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Mil Maneras De Decir Te Amo**

No puedo dejar de caminar de un lado para otro en la reducida celda en la que me encuentro de la estación de policía de Las Vegas. Siento que llevo una eternidad encerrada, aunque siendo realistas no debo de tener ni una hora aquí. Trato de mantenerme tranquila, pero cada vez me cuesta más trabajo a pesar de que no quiero sucumbir al miedo y el pánico. Soy yo quien pone a los criminales tras las rejas, y ahora que estoy del otro lado, siento que voy a explotar. Seiya dijo que me sacaría de aquí pronto y sé que lo hará, ¿pero en donde esta? No creo aguantar ni un minuto más estando aquí.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta exterior, mi corazón latió de emoción al pensar que ya me sacarían de aquí. Pero me tense al ver que no venia un guardia a liberarme, sino que se trata de Kakyuu que aun lleva sus lentes oscuros y me mira con esa misma sonrisa de satisfacción que le vi en el Caesars cuando me arrestaron. Hasta me parece que su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando se detuvo frente a mi celda.

–¿Qué quieres, Kakyuu?

–Solo disfrutar del espectáculo. Este es el único lugar en el que debes estar después de lo que me hiciste –dijo ella mientras se quitaba sus lentes. Tiene el pómulo inflamado y algo amoratado tras el golpe de anoche.

¡Por favor! Si en todos los años que llevo como agente he tenido que aguantar golpes y heridas peores que la que tiene ¿y por algo tan pequeño hizo que me encerraran? ¡Está loca!

Ya veremos si cuando la ponga tras las rejas se siente tan triunfadora y poderosa como ahora.

–No te vas a salir con la tuya. Seiya muy pronto me va a sacar de aquí –dije con firmeza.

–Eso ya lo veremos. Sea lo que sea que él haga con tal de sacarte de aquí, eso no cambia el hecho de que no retirare la denuncia en tu contra… Aunque bueno, ya le dije lo que tiene que hacer si quiere que dejes de tener problemas con la ley.

–¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué se acostara contigo con tal de que pueda salir de aquí?

–Solo para empezar… Tengo grandes planes para Seiya y para mí. Y tú no entras en ellos, Serena.

–Escúchame bien, maldita arpía, hagas lo que hagas, nunca me podrás separar de Seiya. Nosotros estamos juntos y él, a la única mujer que ama, es a mí. Lo único que logras con todas tus artimañas, es que nos volvamos más unidos.

–Di todo lo que quieras, pero sé que muy pronto Seiya abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta de que tú no eres la mujer indicada para él.

–¿Enserio? Pues si mal no recuerdo, supo que era la única para él desde hace seis años. Él me ha amado desde entonces y ahora es mi esposo ¿hasta cuándo vas a entenderlo?

–Lo único que entiendo es que debiste de haber desaparecido de mi vida para siempre. Realmente me hiciste un gran favor cuando te fuiste de Kioto, creo que eso es lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida… aunque es una lástima que tuvieras que reencontrarte con Seiya, porque si no él ahora sería mi esposo.

–¿De verdad crees eso después de todo el daño que nos has hecho? ¡Estás loca!

–¿Y me lo dices tú que arruinaste mí vida?

–Yo lo único que hice fue quererte. Crecimos juntas, yo creía que eras mi mejor amiga… ¿Qué fue lo que cambio para que quieras hacerme tanto daño?

–El papel de víctima no te queda, Serena. Tú siempre me has quitado lo que he querido desde que éramos niñas, la Barbie California, la mejor casa de muñecas, el papel principal en todas las obras de la escuela….

–¿Acaso tienes ocho años? –pregunte con incredulidad –¡Ya supéralo, Kakyuu! Además, no sé ni de que te quejas, tu siempre tuviste muchas más cosas materiales que yo y eso no cambio el afecto que alguna vez te tuve.

–Sí, puede que siempre tuviera más cosas en ese sentido, pero tú tenías lo que más anhelaba: unos padres que te querían, un verdadero hogar. ¿Y yo que? Cuando mis padres se divorciaron yo deje de importarles, me arrebataron del lugar donde pase mi niñez y cuando volví, ¿Qué tenía? Nada. Solo una ingenua chica que creía que éramos las grandes amigas por haber compartido tiernos momentos durante la infancia y se quedó con él único hombre que yo amaba.

–Entonces ¿por qué no fuiste tras Seiya desde un principio, antes de que nos hiciéramos novios? Después de todo, a mí no me interesaba antes de conocerlo.

–¿Crees que no lo hice? Por supuesto que lo intente, pero ambas sabemos qué clase de hombre era Seiya antes de que estuviera contigo con esa maniática fidelidad… Aunque claro, recordaras que no te fue tan fiel como creías.

–No trates de culparlo porque se perfectamente bien que lo drogaste esa noche que los encontré juntos.

–¿Y tú le crees esa patética mentira? –dijo ella con ironía –A pesar de los años, nunca dejaras de ser tan tonta y tan ingenua como para creer tal estupidez.

–Sí, es cierto. Fui muy tonta al creer que eras mi amiga cuando nunca fue así. ¿Pero adivina qué? Conozco a Seiya demasiado bien, mejor de lo que tú crees conocerlo, y sé que él dice la verdad. No tiene por qué engañarme ni ocultarme nada.

–¿Enserio? ¿Y alguna vez te conto Seiya de nuestro hijo?

–¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunte confundida –¿Cuál hijo?

–Vaya, no te lo dijo… –dijo ella con cierta satisfacción en su voz –¿Cómo es posible que no te contara sobre nuestro hijo? ¿Aun sigues creyendo que Seiya no te oculta cosas?

–Está es otra más de tus mentiras. Seiya no tiene ningún hijo contigo, él me lo habría dicho.

–Piensa lo que quieras, Serena. Si quieres creerme o no, ese es tu problema. Yo solo te digo una cosa: Seiya Kou no es el hombre que tú crees que es.

Kakyuu se fue con esa horrible sonrisa de satisfacción que no desaparece de su rostro, mientras que yo seguí dando vueltas como loca en esta minúscula celda.

Todo lo que me dijo fue otra más de sus artimañas con tal de separarme de Seiya. Sí, eso tiene que ser. Mi novio no tiene un hijo con ella ¿O sí?

No, qué tontería… Seiya no la había visto en años, además un hijo es un hijo y sé que él estaría al pendiente de ese niño a pesar de que odie a Kakyuu.

¿Y si por eso es que estaba tan distraído cuando íbamos de regreso al hotel después de la reunión con los chicos del FBI? ¿Por qué la madre de su hijo es una criminal y está preocupado por lo que le pase a ese pequeño? ¿Acaso es eso lo que Seiya no me quiso decir?

**S&S**

–¡Serena Kou! –dijo uno de los guardias al acercarse a mi celda. Abrió la puerta –Ya puede irse, señora Kou.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al poder salir de la celda. El guardia me escolto fuera del área de las celdas, me regresaron mi bolso con todas mis pertenencias, incluyendo mi arma, el audífono y el micrófono que había guardado allí. Finalmente abrieron la puerta que lleva a la sala de espera de la estación de policía, al cruzar el umbral, me quede paralizada al ver a Seiya a pocos metros de mí, que en menos de cinco segundos corrió hacia mí y me estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos. Lo único que pude hacer fue hundir mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndome mucho más segura y tranquila al estar otra vez junto a él. Aunque siento que la cabeza me va a estallar después de todo lo que me dijo Kakyuu.

–Ya no hay de qué preocuparse. Todo está bien, Bombón –musito él mientras me acaricia el cabello con ternura.

–Kakyuu…

–No. No pienses en ella –dijo interrumpiéndome –Esa mujer se fue de aquí y ya no puede hacerte nada. Lo único que importa es que estás libre.

Seiya se inclinó y me beso con ternura, pero fue algo breve ya que escuche un carraspeo muy cerca. Al separarnos, fue entonces que vi a Molly junto a nosotros. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí, así que apenas y fui consciente de cuando me abrazo.

–¿Estas bien, Serena?

–Sí, solo quiero irme de aquí.

Mi novio me rodeo los hombros con su brazo, y junto con Molly, los tres salimos de la estación de policía. Caminamos hacia donde estaba estacionado el Lamborghini, a un costado estaba una camioneta Suburban negra, cuyas ventanillas bajaron cuando llegamos allí. Logre ver a Luna sentada en la parte trasera, Ami y Taiki se encuentran en los asientos delanteros.

–Me alegra ver que ya estás bien, Serena –dijo Ami con una sonrisa.

–Ahora que estoy aquí afuera, lo estoy. Gracias –dije sonriendo, tras lo que voltee a ver a mi novio –¿Tuviste que llamar a la caballería, Kou?

–Era necesario si quería sacarte de allí rápido, Tsukino.

–Aunque la versión oficial es que Seiya me llamo ya que soy una vieja amiga del matrimonio Kou que casualmente está en la ciudad, así que fue a la primera persona que llamo para que lo ayudara a sacarte –dijo Molly –Esto cambia un poco la historia que íbamos a manejar conmigo, pero a fin de cuentas, lo que importa es que ahora si podre estar con ustedes durante la subasta.

–Por la policía no te preocupes. Le explicamos la misión al jefe de la policía y accedió a cooperar con nosotros en esta situación –dijo Taiki –Para Kakyuu estas libre porque se pagó tu fianza, pero no te preocupes por la denuncia en tu contra que no pasara nada con eso ya que se eliminara en cuanto arrestemos a esa mujer.

–Se los agradezco a todos. En momentos como este es cuando uno se da cuenta de cuan valiosa es la libertad.

–Lo que importa es que ya todo está bien –dijo Luna –Es mejor que Seiya y tu vuelvan al hotel. Tienen que descansar ya que esta noche tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

–Por supuesto. Y de nuevo, gracias por todo.

Seiya y yo nos despedimos de ellos, Molly se subió a la camioneta tras lo que finalmente se fueron. Unos instantes después, Seiya y yo nos fuimos en el Lamborghini rumbo al Caesars. Durante el trayecto, él me está hablando sobre… Ok, no tengo ni idea de que tanto está diciendo, ni siquiera le estoy prestando atención y solo asiento cada tanto para que crea que lo escucho. Por más que quiera, no tengo cabeza para nada. Todos mis pensamientos están en las palabras de la arpía de Kakyuu y en la posibilidad de que Seiya tenga un hijo con ella.

Después de todo, existe una probabilidad de que sea cierto ya que ellos tuvieron relaciones sexuales aquella horrible noche. Y considerando que yo no he puesto un pie en Kioto en seis años, hay muchas cosas que ignoro de lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo allí. Aunque claro, mi madre me mantiene informada de algunas cosas por medio de sus llamadas o cuando ella y papá me van a visitar a Tokio durante las vacaciones o Navidad, como que Alan y Melissa se casaron hace tres años, por ejemplo. Pero durante estos últimos años había evitado saber por todos los medios, cualquier cosa relacionada con Kakyuu y Seiya. Por supuesto, esa decisión me ha jugado malas pasadas como hace un año, cuando mamá intento decirme las últimas noticias que tenia de Seiya y yo no quise saberlas, y para mi sorpresa poco después me di cuenta de que él se había ido a Tokio y entro a la Agencia. Pero mamá sabría si Seiya tiene un hijo con Kakyuu, después de todo ambos se han mantenido en contacto estos años a pesar de nuestra separación. Además ella sigue siendo amiga de Galaxia, es obvio que sabría si la hija de su mejor amiga tiene un hijo. ¿Por qué mamá nunca me dijo nada de eso? ¡Ah, sí! Porque la tonta de mí se lo impidió…

¡Esto es un desastre! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Se lo pregunto a Seiya? ¿Y si me lo niega? ¿Y si mejor llamo a mamá para que me saque de dudas? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

–…Aunque hubieras visto a Molly, en cuanto vio a esa rata pelirroja, estuvo a nada de pelearse con ella por lo que te hizo.

Asentí ante las palabras de Seiya ¿Y si mejor no le pregunto nada a Seiya? Después de todo, sus razones debe de tener para no decirme nada sobre ese hijo.

–Bueno, de hecho entre Molly y yo pensamos encargarnos de esa mujer. Ya sabes, Bombón, encerrarla en un cuarto donde hubiera instrumentos de tortura de la época de la Inquisición y esas cosas, tan solo para empezar…

Asentí nuevamente ante lo que sea que haya dicho mi novio. ¿Y porque debería quedarme callada y con la duda? Se supone que ahora que Seiya y yo estamos juntos, debería haber comunicación y confianza entre nosotros como pareja. Algunas cosas, como lo es un hijo, no se deben de ocultar.

–Y también pensaba que sería buena idea mandarla a un lugar muy lejos de la Tierra, quizás a mi planeta natal ¿Alguna vez te conté que soy un alíen, Bombón?

Asentí otra vez. ¿Y por qué rayos Seiya no me ha dicho nada de ese hijo?

–¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Bombón? Si dices que sí, y si te parece bien, ahora mismo vamos a una capilla para que realmente seamos el señor y la señora Kou.

Asentí de nueva cuenta. Ok, quizás Seiya no me ha dicho nada aun de su hijo porque está esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo. ¿Pero cuando rayos me lo dirá? ¿Acaso esperara hasta después de hacerme el amor para decirme: "Por cierto, Bombón, tengo un encantador hijo con la mujer que hizo que nos separáramos hace seis años"? ¡No! ¡Qué horror! Si Seiya hace algo así, no me importara quedarme viuda antes de que termine esta misión.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento Seiya estaciono el auto, se bajó y abrió la puerta de mi lado.

–Ven. Ya llegamos, Bombón –dijo él con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Me quede sorprendida al ver que estamos en un pequeño estacionamiento, en donde a solo unos metros de nosotros está una capilla con un enorme letrero en la parte superior que dice _La Capilla del Amor._

–Este no es el Caesars Palace, Seiya.

–Ya lo sé. Anda, vamos.

–¿A la capilla? ¿Estás loco? –exclame totalmente sorprendida –Además ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros allí?

–Mmm… casarnos, por ejemplo.

–Muy gracioso. Ya déjate de bromas y vamos al hotel.

–¿Cuál broma? –pregunto con seriedad –Te pregunte si querías casarte conmigo, Bombón, y dijiste que sí.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Claro que sí. Te lo pregunte hace un momento.

–No, Seiya. Nunca dijiste algo así.

–¿Segura? Si no te pedí que te casaras conmigo, entonces ¿de qué te estaba hablando?

–Sobre… ¿el calentamiento global? –dije mordiendo mi labio inferior esperando que al menos me haya acercado a lo que sea que me estuviera diciendo.

Seiya negó con la cabeza y yo di un enorme suspiro. Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

–Lo siento. Estoy cansada, Seiya. Así que si te subieras nuevamente al auto y nos fuéramos al Caesars, te lo agradecería enormemente.

–Lo lamento, pero no vamos a ir a ninguna parte.

–¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! –exclame repentinamente molesta mientras salía del auto –¡Me voy caminando!

Lo empuje para que se hiciera a un lado, pero me tomo entre sus brazos impidiendo que me fuera.

–¡Suéltame! –grite intentando zafarme de su agarre.

–¡No hasta que me digas que te pasa!

–¡Pasa que eres un maldito infeliz! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tienes un hijo con Kakyuu?

–¿Qué? –exclamo él con una expresión de sorpresa total en su rostro –¿Por qué piensas algo así?

–Ella me lo dijo.

Seiya soltó un suspiro –No puedo creer que te lo haya dicho…

–¿Entonces es verdad? ¡Eres un desgraciado! –grite mientras le clavaba el tacón de mi zapato en el pie, al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en el pecho con mi bolso, consiguiendo que al fin me soltara –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

–¿Y porque habría de contarte algo que ni siquiera es verdad? –replico sobándose el pecho, adolorido, tras el golpe que le di.

–¿Qué? –musite sorprendida.

–Para empezar, ¿cómo se te ocurre creer en algo de lo que diga esa mujer? Por culpa de sus mentiras siempre me maltratas, Bombón.

–Perdón… –dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para darle un pequeño beso –Pero es que tú dijiste…

–Dije que no podía creer que te lo dijera, porque era algo que hubiera deseado que nunca supieras.

–No entiendo… ¿De qué hablas?

–Hay muchísimas cosas que pasaron desde que te fuiste de Kioto, y no te las quería contar porque eran demasiado horribles. Además ¿por qué volver a algo que yo ya había dejado atrás?

–Pero ese hijo del que me hablo Kakyuu…

–No existe tal hijo. Unas semanas después de que termináramos, Bombón, esa rata pelirroja me busco, me dijo que estaba embarazada, que yo era el padre de su bebe y que si quería formar parte de la vida del niño, que me casara con ella. Pero, obviamente, yo no pensaba correr a casarme con esa mujer después de lo que nos hizo.

–¿Y qué hiciste?

–Primero asegurarme de que realmente estaba embarazada. Me mostro unos análisis que supuestamente confirmaban su estado, pero tiempo después averigüe que eran falsos. Como ella insistía en que yo era el padre de su bebe, le dije que haríamos una prueba de ADN para ver si realmente era mi hijo, y si era así, me haría cargo económicamente de ese bebe para que nunca le faltara nada, pero no me casaría con ella. Obviamente a esa mujer no le pareció, dijo que nunca me permitiría verlo a menos que aceptara sus condiciones. Y yo le dije que si no aceptaba lo que le ofrecía al niño, pelearía para que solo yo tuviera la custodia del bebe.

–¿Realmente le pensabas quitar a su bebe? –pregunte sorprendida.

–Si de verdad hubiese sido mi hijo, no iba a permitir que creciera al lado de una mujer loca, capaz de hacer las cosas más despreciables para conseguir lo que quería –dijo él dando un largo suspiro –Días después, me entere de que estuvo internada en el hospital porque sufrió un aborto espontaneo… o al menos es lo que se dijo. Por lo que averigüe después, le pago a su ginecólogo para la ayudara con lo de su supuesto embarazo.

–Entonces, ¿ella nunca estuvo embarazada?

–No. Fue otra de sus artimañas para tratar de que estuviera con ella, ya que no consiguió que estuviera a su lado después de que nos separamos…

–Ahora me siento tan tonta por haber creído aunque sea un poco en sus palabras para que me hiciera dudar… Pero es que ella dijo que no eres el hombre que yo creo que eres.

–¿No te das cuenta de que lo único que está haciendo es buscar la forma de separarnos? Además, tú me conoces muy bien, Bombón. Y entiendo que desde que nos reencontramos no quisieras creerme por lo que había pasado cuando nos separamos, pero tú misma te diste cuenta de que nunca te engañe. Jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

–Lo sé… –musite dando un largo suspiro –Perdóname por haber dudado de ti.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte –dijo él dándome un fugaz beso –Pero en caso de que esa rata pelirroja nuevamente trate de llenarte la cabeza con sus enredos para separarnos, dímelo antes de atacarme.

–Lo haré… Pero aprovechando que estamos aclarando los oscuros secretos del pasado, es mejor que hables ahora, Seiya. ¿Tienes algún sucio secreto que quieras contarme? ¿Algún hijo del que no sepa?

–No, ningún sucio secreto, ni hijos, ni nada por el estilo. Además, la única vez que realmente estuve muy cerca de ser padre, hubiera sido así gracias a ti, Bombón.

Di un largo suspiro ante sus palabras. Ese asunto está en mi lista del top 5 de las cosas que no me permití pensar durante estos años.

Un par de semanas antes de que Seiya y yo termináramos, ambos nos hallábamos muy ocupados por los exámenes de final de semestre y los entrenamientos de mi novio para el partido del campeonato de futbol americano. Por supuesto, entre tantas ocupaciones, tratábamos de aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que teníamos para estar juntos; así que como mi mente estaba en mil cosas a la vez, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía un retraso en mi periodo. Al principio no me preocupe, estaba tan estresada con todo que pensé que solo se trataba de eso, pero con el paso de los días me empecé a preocupar ante la posibilidad de que podría estar embarazada. En cuanto le conté a Seiya de mis sospechas de que podríamos ser padres, de inmediato fuimos a una farmacia y compramos como cinco pruebas de embarazo para que saliéramos de dudas, tras lo que nos encerramos en mi dormitorio, aprovechando que nuestros amigos estaban en la biblioteca estudiando, e hice las pruebas de embarazo…

–_Flashback–_

–_Listo –musite al abrir la puerta del baño tras haber dejado las pruebas sobre la tapa del inodoro –Tenemos que esperar cinco minutos para saber los resultados._

–_Ok… –respondió él dando un suspiro, revisando la hora en su reloj, mientras se sentaba a la orilla de mi cama individual._

_Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación ante la mirada de Seiya, demasiado inquieta como para poder sentarme._

–_Bombón, ven aquí –dijo él palmeando a un lado de la cama –Ya deja de dar vueltas que me estás mareando._

–_No puedo… Un bebe ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

–_Una personita que llora, grita, come y quiere que le cambien los pañales a todas horas._

–_¡Sí! ¡Y tú te levantaras a las tres de mañana a darle su biberón a tu hijo! –grite alterada, para después dar un suspiro con tal de no alterarme más de lo que estaba –Esto no puede estar pasando, Seiya. Somos demasiado jóvenes para tener un bebe._

–_Ya lo sé –dijo tomando mi mano, me jalo para sentarme a su lado –Pero vamos a estar bien._

–_No me parece que sea así. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?_

–_Lo que pasara es que adelantaremos un poco nuestros planes. Nos mudaremos a una linda casa, tal como tenemos pensado hacer, en donde haya espacio suficiente para nuestro hijo, tendrás el perro que quieres, nos casaremos…_

–_¿Y quien dijo que me voy a casar contigo y más después de esto? _

–_¿No me vez como tu esposo en un futuro no muy lejano, Bombón? Porque déjame decirte que yo te veo como la futura señora Kou._

–_Tal vez algún día sea tu esposa, pero será en un futuro muy, muy lejano –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Además, soy muy joven para casarme, tener un bebe… No quiero dejar mi carrera a medias._

–_No lo harás. Simplemente te tomaras un tiempo y después de que nazca nuestro bebe, retomaras tus estudios. Lo que más quiero es que cumplas tus sueños. Te ayudare a cuidar al niño, para que puedas estudiar y hacer todo lo que quieras. Además, no nos va a faltar nada. Con lo que tengo podemos vivir muy bien por un tiempo, pero aun así buscare un trabajo mientras termino con mis estudios. Más adelante pondremos nuestro bufete de abogados y estaremos bien. Todo va a salir bien._

_Asentí dando un suspiro mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, tratando de aferrarme a la idea de que todo va a salir bien –Un bebe, Seiya…_

–_Lo sé. Te vas a ver más hermosa de lo que ya eres conforme avance tu embarazo. Y yo me sentiré el hombre más feliz del mundo al ver como tu vientre va creciendo, sabiendo que dentro de ti llevas a nuestro hijo o hija –dijo él deslizando su mano hacia mi vientre, acariciándome con ternura._

–_¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Niño o niña?_

–_Ni idea, pero eso no importa, lo amare tanto como te amo a ti –musito besando mi vientre con ternura. Un momento después se recostó y apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo–Supongo que deberíamos de ir pensando en nombres para nuestro bomboncito._

–_Si es niño, me gustaría que se llamara Seiya, como tú. Pero le diremos Sei para diferenciarlos –dije con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

–_Me gusta. ¿Y si es niña? ¿Serena?_

–_Sí, es una opción… aunque también estaba pensando en que podemos llamarla Sophia._

_Seiya asintió con una sonrisa ante la mención del nombre de su madre para nuestro bebe si es una niña. Me incline sobre su rostro y nos besamos con ternura, mientras siento que la felicidad me inunda ante la posibilidad de que dentro de mí este nuestro pequeño Sei o Sophia._

–_¿Crees que ya pasaron los cinco minutos, Seiya?_

_Mi novio reviso la hora en su reloj –Si, ya transcurrieron esos cinco minutos._

_Suspire profundamente mientras nos poníamos de pie y entrelazábamos nuestras manos. Era hora de la verdad._

_Caminamos hacia el baño en busca de las pruebas de embarazo, nuevamente suspire mientras tomaba una de las pruebas para verla: Negativo._

–_¿Y bien? ¿Ya es oficial que vamos a ser padres, Bombón?_

–_No... Dice que es negativo._

–_¿Qué? –musito él sorprendido._

_Tome las otras cuatro pruebas para revisarlas, y el resultado era el mismo, todas eran negativas._

–_Estás cosas deben de estar mal. Mañana temprano vamos al hospital para que te hagan una prueba de sangre._

–_No sé si valga la pena. Para que cinco pruebas de embarazo den negativo es porque no estoy esperando un bebe –dije dando un largo suspiro –Supongo que el retraso en mi periodo es por todo el estrés bajo el que estoy por las clases, los exámenes… _

–_Supongo que sí –musito él con un suspiro._

_Tire todas las pruebas en el cesto de la basura. Regrese a la habitación y me acosté de lado en mi cama, reprimiendo las enormes ganas que sentía de llorar. Pero en cuanto sentí el pecho de Seiya contra mi espalda mientras me rodeaba con su brazo, ya no resistí más y empecé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas_

_Si, éramos muy jóvenes como para tener un bebe, pero tener un hijo de Seiya era una de las cosas que más anhelaba en el mundo, ya hasta estábamos eligiendo nombres e imaginaba a quien de los dos se parecería más nuestro bebe, y el que esa ilusión desapareciera me dolía demasiado. Yo quería tener a mi Sei o Sophia._

–_Quiero tener un hijo tuyo, Seiya –musite intentando dejar de llorar, pero me parecía imposible. Entrelace nuestras manos con fuerza. _

–_Yo también quiero que tengamos un bebe…–susurro él en mi oído intentando contener su llanto. También estaba llorando –Un día así será, Bombón, y no tendremos solo uno, tendremos muchos hijos _–_musito besando mi_ _cuello _–_Quizás si somos muy jóvenes para formar una familia, porque aun tenemos que cumplir nuestros sueños antes de ser padres. Pero te prometo que un día, en un futuro no muy lejano, tendremos a nuestro Sei o Sophia en nuestros brazos._

_Me gire entre sus brazos para quedar de frente a él. Con su mano, mi novio limpio las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Lo bese, mientras me estrechaba más a su cuerpo y nos acurrucábamos en la pequeña cama individual._

–_Te amo, Seiya…_

–_Yo también te amo, Bombón –musito besando mi frente –Y por nuestro amor, hare hasta lo imposible por cumplir con mi promesa. Un día tendremos un bebe fruto de nuestro amor. Te lo prometo._

–_Fin del Flashback–_

Limpie rápidamente la lágrima que había escapado de mis ojos ante ese recuerdo. Aun ahora, a pesar de los años que han pasado desde entonces, me duele pensar en lo mucho que quería tener un hijo de Seiya y como no fue así.

–¿Bombón?

–No es nada. Seguramente me entro una basurita en el ojo –dije restándole importancia.

Seiya me estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho tratando de no pensar en ese recuerdo.

–¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice aquel día que nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas embarazada?

Asentí ante su pregunta.

–Yo quiero cumplir esa promesa que te hice, realmente quiero hacerlo. Lo que más me gustaría es tener un hijo contigo.

–No sé si un bebe encaje con el tipo de vida que llevamos, Seiya...

–¿Ya no quieres ser madre? –pregunto sorprendido.

–Claro que sí. Tener un bebe es una de las cosas que más anhelo en esta vida –respondí con un sonrisa mientras alzaba mi rostro para verlo, pensando en Sei, Kenji y Timmy; nuestros hermosos hijos que vi en ese sueño y en lo mucho que los tres se parecían a Seiya.

–Ese también es uno de mis sueños, ser el padre de tus hijos, Bombón.

–Sin duda se parecerían mucho a ti.

–Yo más bien creo que se parecerían mucho a los dos, quizás más a ti.

–No, créeme que se parecerán más a ti. Serán unos niños encantadores, aunque un tanto precoces, en especial Sei que pensara en casarse con su novia de la infancia antes de haber cumplido los diez años y creerá que con vender sus videojuegos en internet tendrá suficiente dinero para fugarse a Las Vegas, a donde ira junto con sus hermanos que serán sus padrinos en su boda.

Seiya me miro totalmente confundido ante lo que dije. ¡Rayos! Se me había olvidado que no le hablé de ese sueño.

–…O al menos creo que así seria gracias a la influencia de su padre –dije rápidamente. Di un largo suspiro –Pero también creo que ahora, en este punto de mi vida, tengo otras prioridades más importantes que un bebe… como atrapar a Tuxedo Mask y a esa loca arpía que pretende alejarte de mi lado.

–Te entiendo, esa también es una de mis prioridades en este momento. Pero quiero que sepas que si algún día tener un bebe entra en tus prioridades, no olvides que yo estoy más que dispuesto a ser el padre de tus hijos –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, Seiya –dije besándolo en la comisura de los labios. Solo en él puedo pensar como el futuro padre de mis hijos –Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos al Caesars.

–Supongo que sí, pero…

–¿Pero?

–¿Segura que no te quieres casar conmigo, Bombón? Podemos aprovechar que ya estamos aquí –dijo con una sonrisa, señalando con la cabeza la capilla que está a unos pasos de nosotros –Mira que ya me dijiste que si dos veces, primero anoche en el lago y hace un rato mientras veníamos para acá, y no consigo llevarte al altar.

¿Lo dice enserio? Por un momento no supe ni que decir y más al ver la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Seiya, con una sonrisa expectante mientras espera mi respuesta. Oh, sí, lo dice muy enserio.

Mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que me parece que en cualquier momento se me saldrá. ¿Casarme con Seiya? Sí, claro, muchas veces me imagine como seria nuestra boda, nuestra vida de casados y eso. Pero que me lo pregunte ahora y más cuando tenemos tan poco tiempo de que regresamos…

Finalmente termine estallando en carcajadas. Creo que es mejor tomarlo como una broma que algo que va enserio… aunque una parte de mi si quería decir que si ¡Ay, Serena! ¡Te estás enamorando otra vez de él!

–Supongo que eso es un no –dijo él, también riéndose.

–Supones bien –dije intentando calmar mi risa –Además, con esa proposición tan poco romántica, dudo que logres hacerme cambiar de opinión.

–Bueno, al menos lo intente… –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sonreí mientras me alzaba mi mano para acariciar su rostro. Esta es una de las muchas cosas que me encantan de él, una de las muchas razones por la que termine enamorada de él hace seis años: a pesar de que me dice las cosas en serio y yo trato de desviarme del asunto, no me presiona en nada y termina siguiéndome la corriente con tal de complacerme.

–¿Aun no te das cuenta de que el matrimonio no funciona para nosotros, Seiya? Casi una semana casados, y a ti te dispararon y yo termine en la cárcel.

–Nadie ha dicho que el matrimonio sea fácil, Bombón… y menos uno ficticio como el nuestro.

–Y como se supone que ya estamos casados, es mejor que te olvides de la idea.

–¿Y también debo olvidarme de la parte de la luna de miel? Lástima…–dijo con fingido pesar mientras suspiraba –Eso sí que lo sabemos hacer muy bien

–Pues entonces vamos al hotel y demuéstrame que tan buena es la luna de miel –dije con un tono muy sensual –Con un poco de suerte, tal vez si logres hacerme cambiar de opinión.

–Ojala no lo olvides la próxima vez que te pida que te cases conmigo.

Volvió a besarme tras lo que rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha hacia el Caesars.

Si, puede que esa conversación sobre casarnos la haya tomado a broma a pesar de que él lo decía en serio, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que cuando miro hacia mi futuro, ahora, igual que como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, lo veo a mi lado todos los días, compartiendo cosas tan sencillas de la vida diaria, rodeados de nuestros hijos y envejeciendo juntos. Sonreí ante la idea, recordando aquel hermoso sueño que tuve. Esa vida me gusto tanto que no creo que sea tan mala idea algún día casarme con Seiya.

Creo que después de todo, si estoy enamorada de él...

**S&S**

Apoye mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Seiya, alzando con mi mano la sabana para cubrir nuestros cuerpos mientras mi novio me rodea con sus brazos. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces hemos hecho el amor desde que llegamos al Caesars, pero no importa, me siento completamente feliz como no lo era desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Qué rayos estas haciéndome, Seiya? –musite mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el pecho.

–El amor… –respondió mi novio antes de besarme con suavidad y ternura –O al menos creo que así se le llama.

–Si sigues hablando así, vas a hacer que me enamore de ti.

–Esa es la idea, Bombón –dijo con mi sonrisa favorita, mientras me acaricia dulcemente la espalda.

¿Acaso hoy es el día en que Seiya me dice todo en serio?

Lo mire sin saber que responder a eso, porque ciertamente sí creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Pero realmente necesito estar segura de que es así antes de decírselo.

–Descuida, ya sé… sin presiones.

–Mejor ya cállate y déjame dormir, Seiya.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Debemos descansar bien para la subasta de esta noche. Además, ¿anoche cuanto dormimos? ¿Dos horas?

–Creo que menos...

–Un punto más a mi favor –dije antes de besarlo con suavidad y lentitud –Buenas noches, Seiya.

–Buenas noches, Bombón.

Seiya me estrecho aun más entre sus brazos, mientras yo me acurrucaba un poco más a su cálido cuerpo y cerraba mis ojos. Finalmente, me quede dormida.

De repente desperté al oír un ruido extraño. No creo que haya dormido mucho ya que me siento adormilada, y me costó darme cuenta de que lo que había oído era a Seiya murmurando entre sueños algo que por más que trato no logro entender. Pero parece que estuviera angustiado por algo ante la forma en que están tensas las facciones de su rostro.

–¿Seiya? –susurre mientras frotaba su brazo –Despierta, Seiya. Es una pesadilla.

–Bombón –musito él con desesperación sin despertar –No… ella no… Bombón… por favor, ella no…

–Aquí estoy. Tranquilo, toda esta bien –susurre dándole un pequeño beso en los labios –No te preocupes, aquí estoy, Seiya.

Seguí hablándole de forma cariñosa, repitiéndole una y otra vez que estaba a su lado, preocupada ante ese sueño que tenia, hasta que finalmente se tranquilizo y volvió respirar con normalidad. ¿Qué rayos estaba soñando para que estuviera tan alterado? ¿Acaso teme que me pueda pasar algo ya no dejaba de repetir mi nombre?

Recorrí con mis manos su cabello, su rostro y su pecho acariciándolo con ternura. Seiya no debería de temer por mí, al fin y al cabo, de los dos, soy yo quien tiene más experiencia como agente de campo y se cuidarme muy bien. Si alguien debería preocuparse soy yo, y más después de que hace unos días fue herido por una bala por protegerme….

No soportaría que le pasara algo, mucho menos perderlo, no cuando siento que todo mi ser está impregnado de su esencia, mi piel esta tatuada de sus besos y caricias, y tengo la certeza de que así seguirá siendo por el resto de mi vida. Nuestra relación se ha vuelto tan intensa y apasionada, no solo en el aspecto sexual, sino también en lo emocional y sin duda me parece que es más fuerte de lo que era hace seis años…

¡No es posible! ¿O sí? ¡Claro que si es posible, Serena! Después de todo ¿qué, si no es amor, es lo que siento por él?

Creo que no tiene caso que siga engañándome a mi misma cuando lo amo. Amo a Seiya. Durante estos años, solo guarde en el fondo de mi corazón mis sentimientos por él ante todo el dolor que sentía, pero nunca he dejado de amarlo por más que intenté convencerme de lo contrario.

Otra vez me siento como la Serena que fui hace seis años, total y completamente enamorada de Seiya Kou al aceptar lo que grita mi corazón. Seiya es el único hombre al que verdaderamente he amado en mi vida. Amo a Seiya y sé que él me ama. Quizás después de todo, esta vez sí podamos ser felices. Tal vez Molly tenga razón y algún día, Seiya y yo estemos casados de verdad, tengamos hijos, un perro y un hermoso hogar, tal como en ese sueño. Me encantaría que en un futuro no muy lejano ese sueño se hiciera realidad…

Apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando con atención los latidos de su corazón, sintiendo que voy a estallar de toda la felicidad que siento por dentro ¡Amo a Seiya Kou!

–Bombón… –susurro llamándome en sueños, pero definitivamente mucho más tranquilo. Creo que está teniendo un sueño más agradable que él de hace un rato.

–Aquí estoy, Amor –murmure con una sonrisa dándole un suave beso en los labios –Te amo, Seiya…

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca mientras nuevamente me quedaba dormida entre los brazos del hombre que amo.

Abrí los ojos al sentir la luz del atardecer que se filtra por las cortinas, estire mi brazo para abrazar a mi novio, pero fue entonces que me di cuenta de que estoy sola en la cama. ¿En dónde está Seiya?

Me levante de la cama, tome de una silla la camisa que él traía y me la puse. Me mire rápidamente en el espejo, arregle un poco mi cabello con los dedos para que no se vea tan alborotado y salí de la habitación. Lo encontré en la estancia de la suite, sentado en el sofá de espaldas a mí. Sin hacer ruido, me acerque a él y le rodee el cuello con mis brazos por detrás, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Así que aquí estabas en lugar de estar conmigo en la cama –susurre contra su oído. Cuando giro su rostro para verme, note que en su mirada está marcada la preocupación a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa que me regala –¿Estás bien, Seiya?

–Ven, Bombón.

Me tomo de la mano y me guio para que diera la vuelta al sofá, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que solo lleva sus boxers puestos, y sostiene en su otra mano una copa de whisky. Esto no me gusta nada. Me jaló hasta sentarme sobre su regazo, pero le quite la copa que sostenía.

–¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber? Y más cuando esta noche tenemos trabajo que hacer –dije mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesita de centro.

–Supongo… pero no podía dormir y tampoco quería despertarte, así que vine aquí para dejarte descansar y beber un poco. Me hacía falta un buen trago.

–Estas así por la pesadilla que tuviste ¿verdad?

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Te escuche. Me llamabas angustiado entre sueños, y no dejabas de repetir "ella no".

Seiya frunció el ceño ante mis palabras.

–¿Qué estabas soñando? Me preocupaste mucho.

–Nada importante. Solo fue un sueño, no te preocupes por eso… –musito acariciándome distraídamente las piernas.

–Demasiado tarde para eso, más considerando que estabas bebiendo… ¿Qué sucede, Seiya?

–Simplemente necesitaba pensar, tratar de relajarme un poco antes de la subasta.

–Pues déjame decirte que beber no te va a ayudar de mucho.

–Lo sé…

Seiya dio un largo suspiro, para después besarme con lentitud y ternura. Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos, profundizando más el beso, lleno de tantos sentimientos y algo más... ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo raro en este beso?

–Te amo, Bombón –musito sobre mis labios –Te amo mucho más de lo que te podrías imaginar.

Mi corazón latió como loco al escuchar sus palabras. Pensaba decírselo yo primero cuando fuera el momento perfecto, pero creo que ya es hora de decírselo.

–Seiya, yo…

–No, escúchame –dijo interrumpiéndome –Lamento si sientes que esto rompe con lo de sin presiones, pero tengo que decírtelo. Te amo. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, te he amado durante estos años a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, y te seguiré amando siempre. No lo olvides, Bombón. Nunca dejare de amarte. Pase lo que pase, te amare por siempre…

No supe que decir ante sus palabras, pero siento que me estremezco ante la forma en cómo lo dijo. Es como si se estuviera despidiendo…

–No. No. ¡No! ¡No hagas esto, Seiya! –grite tomando su rostro entre mis manos –Si quieres dime todas las veces que quieras que me amas, pero no hagas esto, no te despidas.

–Bombón, escúchame…

–No, tu escúchame a mí –dije impidiendo que siguiera hablando –Vamos a estar bien. ¿Me escuchaste? Atraparemos a Tuxedo Mask y no nos va a pasar nada a ninguno de los dos ¿Lo entiendes? Todo saldrá bien está noche.

–Pero es que…

–Ningún pero –dije con firmeza –Todo saldrá bien esta noche. Repítelo… Di que todo saldrá bien.

–Todo saldrá bien…

–¿Lo ves? Todo saldrá bien. Así que quítate esos horribles pensamientos de la cabeza porque todo saldrá bien. Atraparemos a Tuxedo Mask y a esa arpía que tiene por cómplice y nosotros estaremos bien. No voy a permitir que nada te pase.

–Y yo tampoco dejare que nada te suceda.

–Nada me sucederá. Ni a ti. No dejaré que nada te pase, Seiya. No soportaría perderte de nuevo, no podría porque… porque yo… –musite al sentir que repentinamente ya no podía continuar hablando a pesar de que se muy bien que quiero decirle.

–¿Por qué, Bombón? ¿Por qué?

Me quede callada sin poder responder. A mi mente vienen las dos palabras que más quiero decir pero no logro hacerlo, están atoradas en mi garganta y hasta me parece que nunca saldrán de mi boca. ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que lo amo?

¡Maldición! Si ya le dije que lo amo mientras dormía, ¿por qué no puedo decírselo de frente? ¿Por qué si lo amo me parece que otra vez se está erigiendo un muro con tal de mantener a salvo mi corazón?

Solté un suspiro sabiendo muy bien la respuesta. Porque a pesar de que lo amo y estoy enamorada de él, mi miedo a volver a sufrir, y más si es por su culpa, es mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

–Porque eres muy importante para mí, Seiya –fue lo único que pude decir. Una vocecita dentro de mí, me está reclamando por mis palabras porque no era eso lo que quería decir.

–Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Bombón. Y por ti es que haré lo que sea para protegerte.

–No hables así… Todo va a estar bien.

–Esta es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti, que siempre tratas de ser optimista pese a todo.

–No soy optimista. Simplemente sé que somos excelentes agentes, trabajaremos de la mano de profesionales está noche y haremos un gran trabajo. Por esa razón es que no tengo dudas de que todo saldrá bien.

–Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma, no hay duda de que así será gracias a la súper Agente Serena Tsukino –dijo él dándome un pequeño beso –Aun así, sin importar lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo, Bombón.

–No lo olvidare... Pero tú tampoco sigas hablando así, como si nos fuéramos a separar, porque no va a ser así –le di un fugaz beso –Y como sé que todo va a salir bien esta noche… Cuando terminemos esta misión quiero que vengas conmigo a Paris.

–¿A Paris? –pregunto sorprendido.

–Si, Seiya. Paris –dije con una sonrisa – Sabes que siempre he querido ir allí y que mejor que ir contigo, y más teniendo el dinero que me diste de la apuesta para pagar el viaje. Tan pronto atrapemos a Tuxedo Mask, a esa arpía que tiene por cómplice y recuperemos las joyas robadas, tomaremos el primer vuelo a Paris… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres subir conmigo a la Torre Eiffel y pasear a la orilla del rio Sena?

–Por supuesto que sí, Bombón –respondió con una sonrisa –Contigo voy a Paris, al cielo, a la Luna, a las estrellas o a donde quieras…

–¿Seguro que a donde yo quiera?

–Sí, a cualquier lugar que quieras ir.

–Muy bien, Seiya… porque también quiero que vayamos a ese cielo tan maravilloso que visitamos cuando hacemos el amor.

–No podrías haber elegido un mejor lugar –dijo con mi sonrisa favorita.

Seiya me beso con exquisita ternura, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo mientras me estrechaba aún más entre sus brazos sin intención alguna de soltarme y nuestro beso se iba intensificando cada vez más. Puede que aún no pueda decirle que lo amo, pero sé que lo haré en cuanto logre vencer esos miedos que me detienen. Y también estoy completamente segura de algo: definitivamente no quiero perderlo. Seiya es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Fuimos terminando lentamente el beso, con sutiles roces de sus labios mientras mis pulmones se empezaban a llenar del tan necesitado oxígeno.

–Te amo, Bombón…

–Vas a seguir diciendo esas palabras sin parar ¿verdad? –musite con una sonrisa mientras recargaba mi frente sobre la suya.

–Me dijiste que podía decírtelo todas las veces que quisiera.

–Mientras no suene a que te estás despidiendo y no olvides que todo saldrá bien, por mi puedes decirlo un millón de veces seguidas.

–Bien, porque te amo –dijo él dándome un pequeño beso en los labios –Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Seiya siguió repitiendo que me ama tantas veces sin que dejara de repartir besos por todo mi rostro y mi cuello ¡Si tan solo yo también lograra decirle que lo amo!

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo ya que él no me quería soltar, tome su mano entre la mía, jalándolo para que me siguiera.

–Vamos a visitar nuestro cielo, Seiya, Eso sin duda ayudara a que te relajes antes de la subasta.

Mi novio se puso de pie y, sin soltar su mano, lo guie de regreso a la habitación. Menos mal que aún tenemos tiempo para nosotros antes de que nos vayamos a la subasta, y voy a aprovecharlo de la mejor posible para demostrarle sin palabras cuanto lo amo.

Apenas y habíamos cruzado el umbral de la puerta, cuando Seiya me dio la vuelta de un jalón, estrechándome a su cuerpo. Inclino su rostro y me beso con una pasión contenida que estaba a nada de desbordarse, pero yo quería tomarme las cosas con calma. Sin dejar de besarnos, caminamos a ciegas por la habitación hasta que mis pies chocaron con la cama, así que simplemente me deje caer, jalándolo con mis brazos haciendo que cayera encima de mí.

Girábamos en la cama, por lo que quede encima de él sin dejar de besarnos. Nuestros besos se volvían más largos, más necesitados de la cercanía del otro, así que solo nos separábamos lo necesario para respirar antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran nuevamente. Mis manos recorrían con lentitud su cuerpo, su pecho, sus brazos, como queriendo memorizar hasta el más pequeño detalle de su anatomía, mientras Seiya me desabrochaba la camisa con una tortuosa calma, recorriendo con sus manos mi piel que quedaba expuesta conforme desabrochaba cada botón.

Lo bese con intensidad, mientras finalmente quedaba desnuda entre sus brazos, sintiendo como me estrechaba más a él, mientras que con una mano buscaba la mía para finalmente entrelazarla con fuerza. Mis labios recorrieron su mejilla, su mentón y su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, repartiéndole innumerables besos, especialmente sobre su corazón. También bese su herida en el brazo, suplicando por dentro que nunca más tuviera que verlo herido. No quería ni pensar en perderlo, ese es un pensamiento que quiero borrar de mi mente, más en este momento que quiero entregarme por completo a él.

Mis labios siguieron llenando de besos su pecho, y cuando llegue hasta sus bóxers, se los quite lentamente hasta que quedo frente a mí el miembro erecto de mi novio. Tome su miembro en mi mano, sintiendo como se endurecía ante mis caricias, haciendo que gimiera de placer. Pero eso no fue nada cuando recorrí su miembro con mi lengua sin prisa alguna. Me fue imposible no sonreír cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, y ver en sus ojos lo mucho que lo estoy haciendo disfrutar. Seiya coloco sus manos sobre mi cabeza para acariciarme mientras, entre gemidos, no deja de decir mi nombre. Solo me detuve al darme cuenta de que estaba a un paso de llegar al clímax. Quiero sentirlo dentro de mi cuando ambos lleguemos a la cúspide de nuestra entrega.

Busque nuevamente sus labios, besándolo con intensidad mientras girábamos otra vez en la cama; esta vez Seiya quedo encima de mí. Abandono mis labios para ir trazando un camino de besos por mi cuerpo, iniciando por mi cuello, mis hombros. Para cuando llego a mis senos, empezó a succionar mi seno derecho, arrancándome gemidos de placer, lo beso, toco y lamio para después repetir la misma operación en mi seno izquierdo. Si con solo eso ya me estaba enloqueciendo de placer, no fue nada cuando, sin que sus labios abandonaran mis senos, una de sus manos se dirigió a mi intimidad y me acaricio el clítoris, haciéndome estremecer por completo.

Seiya estaba haciendo que me derritiera por dentro, hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar de la idea de llevar la situación con calma con tal de sentirlo dentro de mí de una buena vez. Así que, gimiendo ante las caricias de mi novio que no para de tocarme tal como me gusta, deslice mi mano hacia su miembro, logrando que mi novio ahora fuera quien no pudo reprimir un jadeo de placer ante mis caricias. Enterré mi mano en su cabello mientras nos besábamos, estando ambos plenamente conscientes de que no resistiríamos mucho más tiempo ante ese excitante juego de placer. Seiya retiro su mano de mi intimidad y sin perder más tiempo, nos unimos en uno solo.

Nos empezamos a mover lentamente, pero con cada embestida, subía la intensidad de nuestros movimientos y la necesidad de más. Giramos de nueva cuenta en la cama, Seiya quedo recostado de espaldas mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y ahora era quien dirigía el ritmo de nuestros movimientos, con toda la intensión de prolongar este momento el mayor tiempo posible. Seiya se sentó, me estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras me besaba con una pasión totalmente única. Nuestros jadeos y gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación, sin que él dejara de repetirme una y otra vez cuanto me amaba, que nunca olvidara sus palabras. No quería ni pensar en que cada una de sus palabras era solo el preámbulo de nuestra posible separación, mucho menos en que por más que quiero, no logro decirle que también lo amo. Simplemente, ante cada te amo que me decía, mi única respuesta era un beso.

Al ver en sus ojos que estaba tan cerca como yo del clímax, me estreche más a él mientras nos movíamos aún más rápido. El orgasmo nos atravesó al mismo tiempo, llevándonos a nuestro cielo, mientras sentía por dentro una cálida llama cuando Seiya se liberó en mi interior. Apoye mi frente en la suya mientras cerraba los ojos, escuchando nuestras entrecortadas respiraciones luchar por volver a la normalidad. Sentí los labios de Seiya sobre los míos, besándome con suma dulzura mientras me acaricia con ternura la espalda. Nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando abrí los ojos, sonreí de felicidad mientras mi novio me regala mi sonrisa favorita.

Alguna vez Seiya me dijo que mis acciones le decían todo lo que tenía que saber. Pues bien, así como sé que él me ama, tengo la certeza de que, de alguna u otra forma, sabe que siento lo mismo por él ya que todo lo que hago y haré será para demostrarle cuanto lo amo.

**S&S**

Me mire en el espejo de la habitación, sonriendo ante mi reflejo. Llevo puesto un vestido negro de seda strapless que resalta mis pechos, en cuyo escote llevo oculto mi micrófono; la falda es en corte A amplia, perfecta para cubrir mi arma que llevo atada a mi muslo. Zapatos negros altos, unos discretos aretes de oro con un brazalete a juego complementan mi atuendo. Por supuesto, mi maquillaje está en orden, resaltando mis labios con mi labial rosa. Y yo estoy feliz de que el chupetón que tengo en el cuello sea tan pequeño que haya podido cubrirlo con maquillaje, haciendo que sea imposible que se note, además de que deje algunos mechones sueltos ligeramente ondulados que caen de mi peinado que también me ayudan a cubrir el audífono que llevo en mi oído.

Espero que a Seiya le guste como me veo ya que, tras haber tomado un baño juntos, lo eche de la habitación para que no me viera mientras me arreglaba ya que quiero sorprenderlo.

Fui por mí bolso de noche negro que deje sobre la cama, regrese ante el espejo para darme una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación, pero note que un mechón rebelde se había salido de mi peinado. Busque entre mis cosas que están en el tocador, un pasador para poner ese mechón suelto en su lugar, el cual encontré no sin antes haber tirado algunas cosas al suelo durante mi búsqueda. Tras colocarme el pasador y asegurarme de que mi cabello estuviera en orden, me agache para recoger lo que se me había caído: un par de ligas para el cabello, mi cepillo y mi bolso, de donde se había salido la cajita que Seiya me dio durante el vuelo a Las Vegas.

Levante todo y lo puse en su lugar, quedándome solamente con la cajita en mis manos.

¿Por qué siempre que veo esta caja me estremezco de solo pensar en lo que habrá dentro?

Creo que ya debería de abrirla, después de todo no puedo huir siempre de una simple cajita que me dio el hombre que amo…

Pero me asusta tanto lo que haya dentro…

¡Valor, Serena! Si voy a vencer todos los miedos que me impiden decirle a Seiya que lo amo, no puedo seguir teniendo miedo de una cajita. Y menos debo de tener miedo si está noche atrapare a Tuxedo Mask y a la arpía de Kakyuu.

Además, después de pedirle a Seiya que venga conmigo a Paris cuando terminemos con esta misión, no tengo que preocuparme por nada. Él es mi novio, me ama y yo lo amo… aunque aun no logre decírselo. Pero él sabe que me importa mucho, y le voy a demostrar de todas las maneras posibles cuanto lo amo. Y eso incluye abrir esta cajita.

Contemple la cajita mientras daba un largo suspiro, finalmente la abrí y casi estallo en lágrimas al ver lo que hay dentro: una cadena de oro con un dije del mismo material, en forma de corazón. Es el mismo que alguna vez perteneció a madre de Seiya, el mismo que me dio aquella Navidad que pasamos juntos y que siempre lleve conmigo hasta el día en que se lo regrese cuando terminamos. Y ahora, después de seis largos años, finalmente volvió a mis manos.

Limpie rápidamente las lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaron por mis ojos, respirando profundamente para no seguir llorando con tal de no arruinar mi maquillaje. Siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho de la emoción. Saque el dije de la caja y me lo puse, con la sensación de que ahora más que nunca, vuelvo a ser la Serena que fui hace seis años. Está tarde Seiya no dejo de repetirme que me ama, y no tengo dudas de que es así, este dije es tan solo una pequeña prueba del gran amor que él siente por mí. Y al llevarlo puesto, es una forma de probarle que así como lo ame con intensidad en el pasado, también lo amo ahora y lo haré aun más cuando me olvide por completo de mis temores.

Me mire por última vez en el espejo, comprobando que mi apariencia estaba en orden, respire profundamente mientras tomaba mi bolso y finalmente salí de la habitación. Vi a Seiya de pie, contemplando la ciudad a través del ventanal. En cuanto escucho mis pasos, volteo a verme y yo sonreí enormemente al ver que está más apuesto y elegante que nunca vestido de smoking.

Pero creo que mi sonrisa no es nada comparada con la suya en cuanto me vio. No estoy muy segura de sí es por cómo me veo, o porque vio que llevo puesto el dije, pero sí sé que cuando se acercó a mí, me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso hasta hacerme perder la razón, supe que nunca podría amar a nadie como lo amo él.

–Abriste la cajita, Bombón.

–Sí... Te dije que la abriría cuando fuera el momento indicado –dije alzando mi mano para acariciar su rostro –Aun no puedo creer que nuevamente me dieras el dije.

–Te pertenece. Ese dije ha esperado cinco largos años para volver con su dueña.

–Querrás decir, seis años.

–Los que sean. El dije es tan solo una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que te amo, así que no lo olvides nunca. Sin importar lo que suceda, cuando veas el dije recuerda que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

–Seiya, por favor…

–Creí que habías dicho que podía decirte que te amo todas las veces que quisiera.

–Sí, pero no quiero que hables como sí… –musite sintiendo que las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta de solo pensar en perderlo –Vamos a estar bien. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

–Lo sé. Todo saldrá bien –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa, que se transformó en mi sonrisa favorita –Por cierto ¿ya te dije que estás realmente hermosa esta noche?

–No, pero gracias. Y tú también te ves muy guapo así. Voy a cuidarte muy bien para que ninguna mujer se atreva a robarme a mi apuesto marido.

–Perfecto, porque lo mismo pienso hacer para cuidar a mi bellísima esposa.

Seiya se inclinó para unir sus labios con los míos, rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras él me estrechaba aún más a su cuerpo. Lo que había empezado como un dulce y tierno beso, no tardo en volver intenso y apasionado. Debíamos que aprovechar los pocos minutos que tenemos para nosotros antes de iniciar el operativo de esta noche, así que prácticamente nos seguimos besando hasta que realmente sentimos la falta de aire y con pequeños y tenues roces de labios, nos fuimos separando lentamente.

–¿Listo para atrapar a Tuxedo Mask y a esa odiosa arpía, Seiya?

–Más que nunca, Bombón. Hay que demostrarles que no van a poder en contra del señor y la señora Kou.

* * *

_La hora de la verdad se acerca y más que nos quedamos a un pie de saber que va a pasar en la subasta ¿Aparecera Tuxedo Mask? ¿Podrán arrestar a la arpía de Kakyuu?_

_¡Eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo!_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	17. La Subasta

_¡Hola!_

___¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

_Bueno, la hora de la verdad se acerca y veremos si Serena y Seiya lograran atrapar a Tuxedo Mask, así como a la arpía de Kakyuu ¿Será que lo conseguiran?_

_Ya lo veremos en el capitulo de hoy ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 17 **

**La Subasta**

Tomada del brazo de Seiya, bajamos las escaleras al entrar al enorme salón de eventos del Caesars Palace en donde esta noche se llevara a cabo la subasta, recorriéndolo con la mirada. El lugar es amplio, con columnas romanas a los costados del lugar, en donde hay una terraza que conduce a los jardines desde donde se logran ver unas fuentes. Por todo el salón se ven decenas de mesas circulares impecablemente decoradas, al fondo una tarima con un pequeño estrado y una enorme pantalla de proyección detrás, supongo que allí es donde los organizadores harán las pujas por las joyas que se subastaran. Y sin duda habrá muchos interesados por que ya hay mucha gente aquí, y la mayoría van a un salón adjunto al principal, ya que allí se están exhibiendo las joyas a subastar.

Entre la multitud del lugar, note que muchas miradas se posaban en Seiya y en mí mientras bajábamos las escaleras, empezando por las de Yaten, Taiki y Ami dispersos por el lugar, ellos usando trajes negros y ella un sencillo y discreto vestido del mismo color. También Mina, Michiru, Darién, Rei y Nicolás, así como Lita y Andrew que interrumpieron su conversación al vernos, al igual que los Black que estaban apartados de ellos junto con Neherenia y la arpía, que en cuanto me vio, me dio la impresión de que iba a estallar de rabia. No sé si porque habrá reconocido el dije que llevo, y que ella fue testigo de todo el tiempo que lo lleve hace seis años y sabe lo importante que es, o porque voy del abrazo de mi apuesto novio y supuesto marido. Como sea que haya sido, yo simplemente seguí sonriendo y más ante la idea de que ni se imagina que seré yo quien la envié a la cárcel por ser cómplice de Tuxedo Mask.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Seiya y yo vimos a Molly, que esta enfundada en un precioso vestido azul y nos acercamos a ella para saludarla.

–¡Hola, Molly!

–Vaya entrada que acaban de hacer los Kou… Se ven fantásticos, chicos, hasta parecen salidos de una película.

–Tú también te ves muy bien. Estás preciosa está noche –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

–Gracias…

–Basta, Seiya. Me pondré celosa si sigues dando cumplidos a todas las mujeres con quienes hables esta noche –dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Él simplemente soltó un suspiro –Eso es lo malo de que mi esposa sea algo celosa… Pero descuida, Bombón, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti –dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Molly soltó una pequeña risita –Ustedes sí que saben actuar como todo un matrimonio. Solo espero que no le vayas a romper el corazón a mi amiga, Seiya –dijo ella con seriedad –Seria toda una pena que se divorciaran tan pronto.

–Descuida. Jamás podría hacer algo que lastimara a Bombón –dijo él besando el dorso de mi mano ante la seria mirada de Molly.

No pude evitar sonreírle con cariño a mi mejor amiga. Sé que sus palabras iban muy enserio y, conociéndola como la conozco, sé que sería capaz de arrancarle el corazón a Seiya si es que me hiciera sufrir, más porque ella sabe muy bien lo mucho que sufrí cuando me separe de él hace años.

–¡Serena! ¡Seiya!

Molly, Seiya y yo volteamos al escuchar la voz de Mina. Se está acercando junto con Darién y las chicas, mientras todos no dejan de repetir, al mismo tiempo cabe destacar, lo preocupados que estaban cuando se enteraron de que me habían arrestado y lo contentos que están de verme libre.

–¡Oh, qué bueno que estás bien! –exclamo Rei.

–No podíamos ni creer lo que paso en cuanto nos lo conto Mina –dijo Lita –¿Estás bien?

–Sí, afortunadamente lo estoy.

–Es un gusto saber que todo se solucionó para bien, Serena –dijo Darién con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto, jamás podría permitir que se cometiera una injusticia en contra de mi esposa –dijo Seiya con un tono en el que se nota que apenas y puede contener sus celos mientras me rodea la cintura con su brazo, estrechándome hacia él –Aunque claro, el mérito de tal logro es de la mejor abogada del mundo. Chicos, les presento a Molly Stevens. Es una vieja amiga de nosotros y fue quien se encargó de ayudar a Bombón.

–Es un gusto conocerlos –dijo Molly amablemente mientras se hacían las respectivas presentaciones por parte de todos.

–No tenía idea de que tuvieran amigos en Las Vegas, chicos –dijo Michiru.

–En realidad estoy en la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo –respondió Molly –Así que si no hubiera sido por ese incidente de esta mañana, no los hubiera visto en circunstancias tan diferentes a las que vi a Serena y Seiya la última vez, tan felices el día de que se casaron.

Mire de reojo a Seiya, pensando en las palabras que dijo mi mejor amiga. Es curioso como yo no estaba precisamente "feliz" de estar casada con él cuando iniciamos esta misión, y a pesar de eso, como en tan poco tiempo las cosas han cambiado y ahora me siento inmensamente feliz como no lo había sido desde hace mucho tiempo de estar al lado de mi supuesto marido.

–¿Estuviste presente en su boda? –pregunto Mina sorprendida.

–Sí. Molly fue mi dama de honor –dije con una sonrisa.

–Fue una boda realmente hermosa. Casi lloro cuando Serena y Seiya dijeron sus votos, y aun más cuando los declararon marido y mujer…

Molly siguió hablando emocionada sobre cómo fue mi supuesta boda, algo que sin duda nos ayudara aun más a fortalecer a Seiya y a mi nuestra fachada de recién casados, y por supuesto, fortalece la historia de que fue mi dama de honor, y no una agente secreta, quien me saco de la cárcel esta mañana.

Mientras conversábamos, llamaron mi atención dos cuestiones de vital importancia para que funcione el operativo de esta noche. La primera: el hecho de que el unido círculo de amigos del que formaban parte los sospechosos estaba dividido; solo Darién estaba con nosotros, mientras que los Black, Neherenia y la arpía se mantienen muy unidos. Es probable que entre ellos este Tuxedo Mask y otros posibles cómplices además de Kakyuu. Quizás pueda usar a mi favor el que Michiru sea pareja de Diamante para averiguar el porqué de la separación, y usarla como puente para acercarme a ellos. La segunda cuestión es que, al estar alejado de los Black y Neherenia, Darién es un punto clave para saber que ocurrió en realidad anoche en el Club Negaverso y qué papel juega en todo esto. ¿Simplemente estaba anoche en el club para divertirse, ignorando la reunión de Beryl y tuvo la suerte de haber escapado durante el revuelo de anoche? ¿O es también cómplice de Kakyuu, y posiblemente Tuxedo Mask?

**S&S**

Tras un rato de conversación muy superficial, entre la que estaba esa historia que Mina no logro contarnos a Seiya y a mí esta mañana de como fue que se conocieron Rei y Nicolás, en la que incluía como cortar el cuello de una botella de champán sin derramar la bebida, finalmente todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ir al salón adjunto para ver la exhibición de las joyas que más tarde se subastarían para que así viéramos por cuales daríamos nuestra mejor oferta.

–Por cierto, Serena, es muy hermoso tu dije –dijo Rei mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de exhibición –¿Tu lo diseñaste?

–No… Seiya me lo dio la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos. Perteneció a su madre.

–Me imagino que tu suegra debe de ser una mujer muy generosa como para aceptar que su hijo te diera una de sus joyas.

–Seiya me ha dicho que así era ella, pero yo nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerla. Murió cuando él era niño.

–¡Que terrible! No imagino lo difícil que debió de haber sido para él... Afortunadamente, ahora Seiya te tiene a ti.

–Sí, lo sé –dije con una sonrisa, volteando a ver a mi novio, que está con Andrew, Nicolás y Darién.

–¡Hey, Rei! –dijo un fotógrafo al acercarse a nosotras –¡Hola! ¿Te importaría que tomáramos una fotografía con tus amigos para _Las Vegas Post?_

–Claro que no, adelante.

Se me había pasado por alto este detalle: al estar junto con varias personalidades de distintos ámbitos, la prensa que cubre evento querría fotos de ellos. Y Molly, Seiya y yo apareceremos con ellos en las fotografías que mañana aparecerán en la sección de sociales.

–¡Vamos, chicos! Solo una foto en la que aparezcamos todos –insistió Mina.

–¿Qué creen que digan todos en la Agencia cuando nos vean en esa foto con gente tan famosa? –musito Molly al acercarse conmigo al igual que Seiya, mientras nos acomodábamos con todo grupo para la foto.

–Quizás se mueran de la envidia al ver que, además de la foto, tengo un autógrafo de Mina Aino –susurro mi novio mientras yo trataba de no reírme al recordar como conseguimos ese autógrafo.

Unos instantes después, tras mostrar mi mejor sonrisa y quedar algo cegada tras tanto flashazo, me encontré con la mirada de mi supuesto marido, aun hallándome entre sus brazos mientras los demás seguían caminando hacia la exhibición de joyas.

–Vamos, Amor. Tenemos que ver que eligiere para que me des de regalo de bodas.

–Lo que sea que quieras, Bombón –dijo él inclinándose para besarme. Cuando nos separamos, me susurro al oído –Y es enserio. Ofreceré lo que sea en la subasta para regalarte todas las joyas que quieras.

–Eso no forma parte del plan –musite en su oído, totalmente sorprendida por sus palabras –Solo debemos participar durante la puja del Cristal de Plata.

Seiya simplemente se encogió de hombros –Aun así, quiero regalarte algo.

–Pues no hace falta. Así que vamos, mi amor, que quiero ver el famoso Cristal de Plata.

Al entrar allí al salón de exhibición de joyas, y tal como suponía, el salón estaba atestado de gente que se acercaba a las vitrinas en las que se exhibían las más hermosas piezas de joyería que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, expuestas a las miradas de todos los presentes como si se tratase de grandes obras de arte de un museo.

–Sin dudas todas estas piezas son muy exquisitas –dije mientras admiraba unos pendientes con esmeraldas en forma de gotas.

–Sí. Todas estas joyas son únicas en el mundo –dijo Michiru.

–Deberías decirle a Diamante que elija alguna de estas piezas para ti. Es lo que yo voy a tratar de hacer con Seiya –musite guiñándole un ojo. Ella apenas y me dio una leve sonrisa –¿Está todo bien, Michiru?

–No… Diamante y yo terminamos.

–Lo lamento mucho –dijo Seiya.

–No importa. Es obvio que no todos tenemos la suerte de encontrar a nuestra alma gemela como ustedes.

–Si no es indiscreción, ¿puedo saber porque terminaron? Por Zafiro supimos que anoche se fueron a cenar juntos, y ahora enterarnos que Diamante y tú terminaron es toda una sorpresa.

–Lo sé… pero realmente la culpa de nuestra separación la tuvo Kakyuu.

Seiya y yo la miramos totalmente sorprendidos ¿Es que acaso esa arpía no puede dejar que ninguna pareja sea feliz?

–¿Por qué? –pregunto Seiya preocupado –¿Qué paso?

–Ya saben que Kakyuu es la abogada de confianza de Diamante, y cuando me entere de que ella fue la culpable de que te arrestaran, Serena, fui a confrontarla porque no podía creer lo que te hizo, más cuando a Seiya y a ti les debemos el que nos salvaran de aquellos maleantes la noche que nos llevaron a todos al desierto –dijo Michiru –Obviamente Diamante pronto se enteró de lo que le había dicho a ella, creí que comprendería mi indignación ante lo que hizo esa mujer, pero se puso del lado de Kakyuu, discutimos y… bueno, decidí terminar nuestra relación. No podía seguir al lado de alguien que prefiere apoyar a mujeres como Kakyuu en vez de tener sentido común para defender a alguien como tú, Serena.

–Yo… no sé qué decirte, Michiru.

–No hace falta que digas nada. Además, prefiero no tener en mi vida a personas como Diamante y Kakyuu, y más cuando existe gente tan especial como ustedes –dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa –En unas semanas voy a ir a Tokio a dar un concierto en el Conservatorio de Música, sin duda será todo un placer verlos por allá y, en especial, que fueran a escucharme.

–Claro que sí. Con gusto iremos a escucharte en tu concierto –respondió Seiya sonriendo.

–¡Ven, Michiru! –dijo Mina emocionada –Acabo de ver un broche de esmeraldas que es perfecto para ti.

Fuimos con ellas hacia las vitrinas que estaban más adelante, en donde junto con Lita y Rei, parecen unas niñas en una juguetería al ver tantas joyas tan hermosas a nuestro alrededor. En momentos como estos es que me pregunto cómo fue posible que las consideráramos dentro de la lista de sospechosos, cuando es notorio que ambas no tienen nada que ver con Tuxedo Mask y actúan seguras de su inocencia.

Seiya y yo, tomados de la mano, seguimos caminando por el lugar, hasta que llegamos a una vitrina que sin duda llama más atención entre la gente que las demás. El Cristal de Plata. La imagen que había visto de esta joya en el expediente que nos había dado Luna cuando nos asigno a esta misión, no se compara en nada al tenerlo frente a mí. De forma circular, en donde a través de sus paredes, se filtra la luz dándole destellos multicolor al diamante. Esta engarzado en un collar de oro blanco que tiene incrustaciones de diamantes más pequeños, dándole un resplandor plateado totalmente único a la joya.

Seiya soltó un pequeño silbido de admiración al contemplar el Cristal de Plata.

–Ahora entiendo porque tanto interés por esta joya.

–Lo sé, Seiya... Y esa es justamente la pieza que quiero, Amor –le dije mientras notaba que se acercaban a nuestro lado las chicas para mirar el Cristal de Plata.

–Muy bien. Tus deseos son órdenes, Bombón –dijo él con una sonrisa.

–Wow… no imaginaba que fuese tan precioso al verlo de frente –musito Rei asombrada mirando la pieza.

–Es verdad –coincidió Lita –Sin duda mucha gente ofrecerá toda una fortuna durante la subasta por él.

–Ya lo creo…

–¿Chicas, ustedes creen que sean ciertos todos los rumores que se dicen y que Tuxedo Mask…?

–Esperemos que no, Serena –dijo Mina con firmeza –Lo único que quisiera es que esta noche transcurra con calma.

–Eso y que las autoridades pronto atrapen a ese ladrón –dijo Michiru.

–No duden que así será, chicas –respondió Molly.

Continuamos recorriendo las vitrinas, mirando las joyas mientras seguimos vigilando a las chicas y a Darién, que observa con interés todas las piezas en exhibición. Tengo que acercarme a él para averiguar cómo fue que logro salir del Negaverso durante el revuelo que hubo allí sin ser visto. Pero teniendo a mi novio y sus celos pegados a mí como sombras, me va a ser algo difícil más considerando que Darién mantiene su distancia al verme al lado de Seiya.

–¿Ya decidiste que pieza te gusta, Bombón? –me pregunto al oído.

–No –respondí en un susurro mientras seguía vigilando a Darién, que está a un par de vitrinas más delante de nosotros –No tienes que regalarme nada.

–Quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece ese brazalete? –pregunto señalándome un brazalete de perlas –¿O aquel otro? –dijo mostrándome esta vez otro brazalete, pero con incrustaciones de rubíes.

–No lo creo –dije cansada de que insistiera tanto.

–Vamos, Bombón.

–Dije que no.

Seiya dio un largo suspiro –Creo que eres la única mujer en este salón que no quiere alguna de las joyas que se están exhibiendo.

–Eso es porque yo no soy como las demás mujeres y soy muy exigente. Además, si tuviera que elegir, escogería algo con lo que no me fueran a arrancar un brazo para robármelo, algo como… eso –dije señalando al azar la única pieza que no me pareció tan ostentosa: una pulsera delgada de oro que tiene pequeños diamantes y zafiros. Sin duda una joya muy hermosa, que cualquiera, incluyéndome, estaría feliz de poseer. Pero no se lo voy a decir porque si no es capaz de dar una fortuna por ella.

–¡Hey, Seiya! –lo llamo Andrew al acercarse junto a nosotros con Nicolás –¿Escogiendo algo para tu querida esposa?

–Eso intento, pero Bombón no me lo pone nada fácil.

–Te entiendo... ¿No te importa que te lo robe un rato, Serena? –pregunto él –Necesito su consejo en algo de suma importancia.

–Para nada, Andrew. Llévatelo todo el tiempo que quieras –dije con una sonrisa. ¡Esto es perfecto! Amo a Seiya, pero necesito que este lejos de mi al menos cinco minutos con tal de que sus celos no alejen más a Darién.

–Ni creas que te vas a librar mucho tiempo de mi, ¿eh Bombón?

–Ya lo sé…

Seiya me beso con ternura, pero lo que pensé que sería un beso breve, se fue volviendo mucho más largo de lo necesario considerando que en un rato más nos volveremos a reunir. Por alguna razón, me lleno la misma sensación de despedida de esta tarde cuando no dejo de repetirme que me amaba.

–No lo olvides, sin importar lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo –musito en mi oído para que solo yo lo escuchara, tras lo que me dio un fugaz beso –Te amo, Bombón

–También yo, Amor.

Mi novio sonrió, pero note un poco de sorpresa y algo más… algo muy parecido a la duda en su mirada. Creo que es como si no supiera si mis palabras fueron parte de nuestra actuación de recién casados, o porque de verdad eso siento por él.

Andrew le dio una palmada amistosa a Seiya en la espalda –¡Vamos! No es necesaria tanta despedida cuando en un rato regresaras al lado de Serena

–Cuando te cases, entenderás lo difícil que es estar separado de la mujer que amas –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

–Mejor llévenselo ya antes de que se arrepienta de irse con ustedes, chicos.

Los tres hombres se rieron ante mis palabras, y sin más, se alejaron entre la gente. Seiya volteo pocos segundos después a verme, le regale mi mejor sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, misma a la que correspondió con mi sonrisa favorita antes de que él y los chicos desaparecieran de mi vista entre la multitud.

Suspire profundamente tratando de quitarme esa extraña sensación que me dejo ese beso que me dio Seiya, tras lo que busque con la mirada a Darién, que sigue observando con interés las joyas en exhibición y me acerque a él.

–¿Hay alguna pieza que te interese?

–En realidad… no –dijo Darién volteando a verme con una pequeña sonrisa –Creí que sería fácil escoger algo para Rini, pero me equivoque.

–Estoy segura de que cualquier joya que le regales a tu hija, le gustara mucho.

–Eso espero. Pero considerando que tú eres quien sabe más de esto porque eres diseñadora de joyas ¿Qué crees que sea mejor para una niña de diez años, Serena?

–Mmm… ¿Qué te parece aquel dije? ¿La mariposa de topacios rosas? –dije señalándole la pieza que está en la vitrina frente a nosotros.

–Sin duda tienes muy buen gusto. Además, a Rini le encantan las mariposas –dijo él con una enorme sonrisa –Estoy seguro de que a mi hija le encantara. En verdad, gracias por tu ayuda.

–Fue un placer. Me alegra haberte ayudado, Darién.

–No hay duda de que Seiya es muy afortunado por tenerte por esposa.

–Sí, y yo también de que él sea mi marido… y de que tú seas mi amigo –dije con una sonrisa –Es una lástima que anoche ya no hayamos podido tomarnos esa copa de la que me comentabas.

–Lo sé, fue una pena que no haya sido así. Pero si quieres podemos ir por esa copa ahora mismo.

–Suena perfecto –dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Empezamos a caminar entre la gente para volver al salón principal.

–¿No le molestara a Seiya que estés conmigo?

–¿Porque si no estoy haciendo nada malo?

–Lo pregunto porque si estuviera en el lugar de Seiya, no me gustaría ver a mi esposa del brazo de otro hombre. Además, me parece que te cela mucho y lo último que quisiera es ocasionarte problemas con él.

–Tonterías. Amo a Seiya y él me ama, existe mucha confianza entre nosotros y esto no tiene que ocasionarnos ningún problema cuando ambos, en este momento, estamos compartiendo un momento agradable con buenos amigos.

–Tienes toda la razón, Serena –coincidió él con una sonrisa –Y repito lo dicho, tu esposo es muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado.

Al llegar al salón principal, vi a Neherenia conversando con Kakyuu cerca de la terraza. Ambas posaron sus miradas en Darién y en mí mientras caminábamos hacia el bar, en donde le pedimos al bar tender nuestras bebidas: él whisky y yo vino blanco.

–Ahora que lo pienso, anoche te estuve buscando por el club y no te vi por ninguna parte ¿No me digas que te fuiste sin despedirte, Darién?

–Lo que paso es que Neherenia se sentía mal. Ella bebió tanto que temí que tuviera una intoxicación etílica y la lleve a urgencias rápidamente, que ni siquiera le pude avisar nada ni a Zafiro o Kakyuu.

–Ya veo… –musite de forma comprensiva antes de beber un poco de vino. Qué raro, la última vez que vi a Neherenia anoche, estaba bailando con Zafiro y no me pareció que estuviera tan mal como dice Darién. Y al verla ahora conversando con la arpía, me parece que esta tan bien como siempre.

–Estamos verificando si es cierta la historia de Chiba –dijo Haruka en mi oído a través del audífono que llevo oculto –Trata de sacarle más información al respecto.

–¿Y Neherenia ya se encuentra mejor?

–Sí, le hicieron un lavado de estómago y a las pocas horas la dieron de alta. Y como puedes ver, su recuperación fue rápida porque ahora se encuentra como si nada –dijo él dándole una mirada rápida a ella mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

–¿Te quedaste con ella el resto de la noche en el hospital?

–Sí, así es. La traje de regreso al hotel por la mañana.

–Por lo que se ve, Neherenia te importa mucho como para que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por ella anoche.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de que ha tenido muchas atenciones conmigo y con Rini desde que enviude –dijo Darién dando un suspiro –Aunque es una lástima que no me haya enterado de lo que te paso hasta que me lo comentaron Lita y Rei esta tarde. Habría usado todos mis recursos para sacarte de la cárcel.

–Te lo agradezco, Darién. Pero como te abras dado cuenta, Molly y Seiya se encargaron de todo y gracias a ellos estoy libre… Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que todo el hotel se enteró demasiado rápido para mí gusto de lo sucedido.

–Afortunadamente es cierto ese dicho de que, todo lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.

–¡Qué suerte! –comente mientras ambos nos reíamos.

–Por cierto, y si no te incomoda que te pregunte, ¿Por qué fue exactamente que te arrestaron? –pregunto él.

–¿No lo sabes?

–Hasta donde sé, dicen que fue porque agrediste físicamente a Kakyuu… o al menos es lo que Mina escucho decir al oficial que te arresto, pero como ella tenía resaca, no estoy muy seguro de que tanto creer y más porque por lo que se ve, Kakyuu no tiene ningun golpe o algo con lo que pueda decir que fue agredida.

–Si, lo sé… –msuite volteando a verka brevemente. Esa arpia debío de haber cubierto con maquillaje el golpe que le di porque no se le nota nada en el rostro –Te diré lo que realmente paso, Darién, pero prométeme que esta conversación quedara entre nosotros. No quiero que ese asunto se haga más grande de lo que es.

–Por supuesto. Tienes mi palabra de que no diré nada.

–Bien, porque sí, es cierto. Le di un derechazo a Kakyuu.

–Creo que no debería sorprenderme el hecho de que seas una mujer de armas tomar, y más después de que nos salvaras a todos la noche que nos llevaron en la limosina al desierto, pero tengo que preguntarlo… ¿Por qué la golpeaste? ¿Te hizo algo?

–Sí, está intentando robarme a mi marido.

–Vaya, parece que ella quiere pretende tener en su poder a todos los hombres que ve a su paso.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunte con interés. ¿Acaso pretende estar con alguien más además de Seiya?

–Digamos que la conozco más de lo que quisiera y sé de lo que es capaz de hacer.

–Ya somos dos. ¿Olvidas que la conozco desde hace muchos años?

–Lo sé… –respondió él bebiendo un poco más de whisky –Pero no creo que cuando estaban en la Universidad, hiciera las cosas que hace ahora.

–¿A qué clase de cosas te refieres? Porque créeme que en esa época, ella hizo muchas cosas terribles con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

Darién miro su copa con cierto nerviosismo antes de beber lo que quedaba de un trago. ¿Qué es lo que sabe Darién de esa arpía? ¿Acaso es de Tuxedo Mask? ¿Será que Darién también trabaja con ella en todo este asunto de ese ladrón de joyas?

–Si sabes que Kakyuu es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quiere, es mejor que te alejes de ella, Serena.

–¿Pero por qué? Yo no le tengo miedo a esa mujer.

–Deberías… Por mucho que la hayas conocido en la Universidad, dudo que tengas la más remota idea de la clase de mujer que es actualmente, ni de todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

–Me estás asustando, Darién. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Kakyuu que no me quieres decir?

–Como amigo, lo único que te recomiendo es que vuelvas a Tokio con tu esposo lo más pronto que puedas, disfruta de tu vida de recién casada y se feliz, Serena –dijo él con firmeza –Mantente lo más alejada que puedas de Kakyuu. Ya te metió a la cárcel y no le importara destruir tu vida con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

**S&S**

No pude conseguir más información de Darién respecto a Kakyuu por más que intente. Por más que pienso en el asunto, me parece que se trata de algo importante, pero no estoy segura de que tan importante y si lo que sabe tiene que ver o no con Tuxedo Mask. A mi favor tengo el hecho de que, a pesar de que entre Darién y yo no puede haber más que una amistad por mi supuesto matrimonio, me estoy ganando su confianza y eso es la llave para lograr averiguar qué es lo que sabe Darién, y sobre todo, saber de una vez por todas si está implicado en el asunto de Tuxedo Mask.

Busque con la mirada a Seiya para comentarle lo que averigüe con Darién, pero no lo encontré por más que lo buscaba por todo el lugar. Es como si de pronto se lo hubiera trago la tierra. Por suerte para mí, Molly se hallaba con las chicas, y con el pretexto de que me acompañara al baño, nos alejamos del grupo para que pudiera decirle lo poco que descubrí.

–¿Qué sucede, Serena?

–Averigüe algo importante que nos puede servir –murmure mientras nos abríamos paso entre la gente para ir hacia los sanitarios –Pero esto también lo tiene que saber Seiya ¿lo has visto?

–La última vez que lo vi estaba con los hermanos Black, pero es obvio que ya no está con ellos.

¡Rayos! ¿En donde se metió Seiya?

–¿Alguien ha visto a Kou, chicos? –musite simulando que hablaba con Molly.

–Yo lo vi entrar a los sanitarios hace cinco minutos –respondio Taiki en mi audífono –Seguramente apago el micrófono y el audífono, y es por eso que no nos oye.

–Es probable… Nosotras vamos a buscarlo. Mantengan vigilados a Kakyuu y a Darién. Puede que él sea nuestra clave para atrapar a esa mujer.

–Entendido.

Molly y yo seguimos caminando hacia los sanitarios e ingresamos al pequeño pasillo que conducía a ellos. Tras asegurarnos que no había gente, nos dirigimos al baño de hombres para buscar a mi novio y abrí la puerta.

Decir que me quede en shock, es poco para describir como me sentí ante lo que vi.

Seiya, mi novio, el hombre que amo, estaba besándose con Kakyuu de una manera por demás apasionada. Mientras que ella se encontraba en sus brazos, atrapada entre él y los lavabos detrás de ella, buscando la forma más rápida de quitarle la ropa.

De pronto me pareció que no podía respirar, ni gritar, ni llorar, ni nada. Solo siento el peso del mundo cayéndose a mí alrededor, así como siento las viejas cicatriz sangrar al abrirse las heridas de mi corazón y causándome mucho más dolor que hace seis años. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. No es posible que este pasando otra vez por lo mismo.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

–Serena, respóndeme –me pidió Molly con insistencia –¿Dónde pusiste el micrófono?

La mire totalmente confundida mientras las lágrimas surcaban por mi rostro. Ni siquiera fui consciente de cuando empecé a llorar. Seiya me acaba de romper nuevamente el corazón ¿y Molly me pregunta por el micrófono?

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en el baño de hombres, si no que nos encontramos solas en el de damas. Molly debió de haberme sacado de allí, ya que después de lo que vi, no estoy muy segura de como llegue aquí. Fue entonces que recordé que gracias a mi micrófono, nos están escuchando los chicos del FBI. Y creo que me están escuchando sollozar ya que oigo la voz de Ami en mi cabeza preguntándome que está pasando. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, de inmediato apague el micrófono y el audífono.

–¡Oh, Molly! –exclame sin poder detener mis lagrimas –Lo amo... amo a Seiya y él…

–Lo sé, Serena… lo sé…

Ella me abrazo mientras yo seguía llorando –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Molly?

–No lo sé –dijo ella acariciando mi espalda con cariño tratando de reconfortarme –Esto no tiene sentido… Seiya te ama. Él mismo me lo dijo esta mañana cuando te arrestaron.

–Si así fuera, nunca me abría hecho esto… nunca –musite entre lágrimas. Y pensar que hace unas horas ese infeliz me hizo el amor mientras me repetía un millón de veces que me amaba, que incluso me lo dijo al oído antes de que nos separáramos.

El sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse, nos hizo reaccionar a Molly y a mí cuando vimos entrar a Ami, que cerró la puerta con seguro.

–¿Estás bien, Serena? –pregunto Ami preocupada –¿Qué sucedió?

–Nada de qué preocuparse. Ella estará bien –respondió Molly de una manera convincente, como si fuese de algo sin importancia –Serena se cayó gracias a esos enormes tacones que trae y se torció el tobillo. Descuida, no es nada grave.

Obviamente por la expresión del rostro de Ami, no le creyó.

–Está bien, Molly... –musite limpiando mis lágrimas, tratando de no seguir llorando –Ella lo sabe.

–Descuiden, apague el micrófono y nadie nos escucha –dijo Ami –Díganme qué paso realmente.

Di un largo suspiro antes de hablar–Descubrimos a Seiya engañándome con Kakyuu.

–¿Qué? –musito ella totalmente sorprendida –Eso es imposible. Me cuesta creerlo y más después de haberlos visto anoche en el club, esta noche aquí.

–A mí también me cuesta creerlo a pesar de que los vi –dijo Molly.

–Pero es verdad… ¡ese maldito desgraciado me volvió a hacer lo mismo! ¡Y yo fui tan estúpida para caer otra vez en sus encantos sabiendo la clase de sinvergüenza que es!

–Tranquilízate, Serena.

–No me pidas eso, Molly, porque en este momento lo único que quiero es ir a matarlo con mis propias manos por causarme este dolor tan grande.

–Lamento preguntar esto en este momento, pero no entiendo –dijo Ami –¿Cómo que Seiya te volvió a hacer lo mismo?

–En resumen: hace seis años Seiya era mi novio en la Universidad, pero una noche lo descubrí teniendo sexo con la arpía de Kakyuu y terminamos. Hasta hace poco regresamos, creí conocerlo muy bien, pero… obviamente no tengo ni idea de quién es Seiya Kou –dije luchando por no seguir llorando –Un minuto me dice que me ama, y al siguiente me traiciona con esa arpía…

–El dolor está hablando por ti, Serena. No piensas realmente eso –dijo Molly.

–¿Ah no? ¡Entonces explícame que está pasando! –grite furiosa –¡El hombre que tanto dice que me ama es el mismo al que vimos dispuesto a tener sexo con esa maldita arpía! Pero ni crea que va a burlarse de mí nuevamente, voy a ir a matar a ese infeliz ahora mismo

Camine con paso decidido hacia la puerta del baño, sintiendo que toda la furia y el dolor que siento por dentro, es lo que me mantendrá en pie para hacer sufrir a Seiya tanto como estoy sufriendo yo por su culpa. Para mi desgracia, Molly y Ami me detuvieron antes de que lograra siquiera acercarme a la salida del baño.

–¡No vas a salir de aquí en ese estado, Serena! –exclamo Ami.

–Entiendo que te sientes muy mal, y quieras descargar toda tu ira sobre Seiya, pero trata de pensar las cosas detenidamente por solo un momento –dijo Molly.

–No tengo nada que pensar. Lo único que quiero es acabar con ese maldito desgraciado con mis propias manos.

–Escúchame, por favor –pidió Molly –Si después de lo que te voy a decir aun quieres matar a Seiya por engañarte, yo misma te ayudare. Pero solo te pido que primero me escuches. Tan solo piensa en lo que sabes de Seiya, en todo lo que han vivido juntos, en especial durante esta misión. ¿En verdad crees que él puede engañarte? Porque honestamente yo no lo creo.

–¿Estás de su lado?

–No. Solo estoy viendo las cosas racionalmente, algo que no estás haciendo en este momento –dijo ella con firmeza –Simplemente la forma en que te mira Seiya lo dice todo: lo mucho que le importas, lo dispuesto que esta de hacer las cosas por ti, lo mucho que te ama… Creo que Ami se da cuenta de que lo que estoy diciendo es cierto.

–Es verdad –coincidió Ami –Seiya y tú no fingen ser una pareja enamorada, porque es obvio que ustedes se aman. Hasta los mismos sospechosos se los han dicho. Todos notan el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, en especial se nota el que Seiya te tiene. Él está totalmente enamorado de ti.

–No… no es así, porque si así fuera nunca me haría esto.

–Él mismo me dijo esta mañana en la estación de policía que te ama, Serena –dijo Molly.

–No, eso no es cierto.

–Si lo es. Mientras tu estuviste encerrada en esa celda, Seiya estaba como loco tratando de sacarte de ahí; créeme que no le hubiera importado hacer explotar la estación de policía con tal de que estuvieras libre. Eso por si solo dice lo mucho que le importas, y aun así le pregunte si de verdad te quería y me respondió que te ama con toda su alma. Lo que más quiere es recuperar los años que han perdido y hacerte feliz… incluso me dijo que esperaba que algún día de verdad fueras su esposa y te convirtieras en la madre de sus hijos… Nunca he visto a nadie amar tanto como Seiya te ama a ti. Solo dime algo, Serena, ¿realmente crees que él te ha mentido cuando te dice que te ama?

Toda la furia que siento por dentro no quiere escuchar las razones que le quiere dar mi corazón a favor de Seiya, porque quiera reconocerlo o no, sé que él me ama. Me lo demuestra cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía, en sus sonrisas, la forma en que me trata, sus besos, sus caricias, en cómo me hace el amor. Hasta me pidió que sin importar lo que pasara, que nunca olvide que me ama. Y el dije que llevo representa ese amor y es muy importante para ambos… No lo entiendo. Si Seiya me ama tanto ¿Por qué me engaña con la arpía de Kakyuu?

Me deslice recargada en uno de los muros hasta que me senté en el piso, llorando con más fuerzas que antes. No entiendo porque cada vez que me siento tan feliz, mi mundo se tiene que venir abajo de manera estrepitosa y de forma incomprensible.

–Serena… –musito Molly arrodillándose a mi lado.

Ami también se acerco a nosotras –Quizás yo no conozca a Seiya, ni a ti tanto como Molly, pero sí sé que, un hombre enamorado como Seiya lo está de ti, no te engañaría por gusto y menos con Kakyuu, cuando es obvio que no la soporta y sabe que es una criminal por ser cómplice de Tuxedo Mask. Me parece que todo esto se trata de un plan de Seiya.

–¿Un plan? –musite confundida.

–Sí, yo también creo que esto es un plan de Seiya. Cuando estábamos en la estación de policía, él me dijo que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer pagar a Kakyuu por lo que te hizo, Serena, por lo que les hizo a ambos en el pasado –dijo Molly –Seguramente eso es lo que está haciendo, seducir a esa mujer para que crea que la quiere y hallar la forma de que confiese que es cómplice de Tuxedo Mask, para así poder ponerla tras las rejas.

Las mire tratando de aferrarme a sus palabras, que lo que vi forma parte de algún plan de Seiya. Pero ni siquiera estoy segura de en qué creer en este momento, menos después de esa horrible imagen que vi hace unos momentos…

–Aunque así fuera, si lo que vi se tratara de un plan de Seiya, él me lo habría dicho, pero no fue así. No me dijo nada…

–Quizás por alguna razón no te dijo lo que pensaba hacer –dijo Ami –Tal vez creyó que no lo ibas a apoyar en lo que ibas a hacer.

–De hacer sido así, y por mucho que no me gustara su idea, yo lo habría apoyado en lo que fuera ¡Pero lo único que hizo fue ir a enredarse con esa maldita arpía quita-novios! –grite mientras seguía llorando con todas mis fuerzas –¿Por qué Seiya me hizo esto? ¿Por qué?

Seguí llorando con todas mis fuerzas mientras enterraba mi rostro en mis manos. Adiós a todos los planes y sueños que quería realizar con Seiya. Adiós Paris. Adiós a nuestra vida juntos. Adiós todo…

–Serena, obviamente estás muy afectada por lo que paso –dijo Ami –Si crees que no puedes salir y seguir la farsa de tu matrimonio con Seiya, dímelo y te sacaremos de aquí si piensas que no puedes continuar con el operativo para atrapar a Tuxedo Mask.

La mire sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero sabiendo que tiene razón. Debo estar al 100 % concentrada en la misión si quiero atrapar a ese ladrón y enviar a la arpía a la cárcel. No he llegado hasta aquí solo para desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad en mi carrera simplemente porque me rompieron el corazón. Tengo que dejar a un lado mis sentimientos para cumplir con mi deber.

–Puedo continuar con la misión –respondí con firmeza, limpiando mis lagrimas –Nadie aparte de nosotras, sabrá lo que realmente me sucede, ni siquiera el propio Seiya. Soy una profesional y no dejare que mi vida personal interfiera con el trabajo.

Me puse de pie y me acerque a los lavabos, al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, note que mi maquillaje esta corrido, así como mis ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Me eche un poco de agua en la cara para lavar mi rostro, mientras Ami y Molly se ponen de pie, y al verlas en el espejo, detrás de mí, es obvio que se notan inseguras de mis palabras.

–¿Realmente estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? –pregunto Ami –Nada ni nadie te está obligando a continuar si tú no quieres.

–Estoy segura –respondí firmemente –Actuare como la enamorada señora Kou, atrapare a Tuxedo Mask y a esa maldita arpía. Ya después confrontare a Seiya y descargare toda la furia Tsukino contra él por lo que me hizo.

–No puedes trabajar ahora que no estás pensando con la cabeza fría, Serena –dijo Molly –Además, debe de haber una explicación lógica por la cual Seiya actuó así con esa mujer. Quizás lo que vimos forme parte de su plan.

–Tal vez sea si, tal vez no… Pero por ahora, él seguirá viendo a su dulce y enamorada Bombón. De eso depende el éxito de esta misión.

**S&S**

Una vez que arregle mi maquillaje y que me sentí lo suficientemente tranquila para volver a ver a Seiya, salí del baño junto con Molly de regreso al salón principal, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Note que la gente que se encontraba en salón de la exhibición de joyas iba saliendo de él. Tal como estaba programado el evento, no tardarían en cerrar las puertas momentos antes de que iniciara la subasta, ya que entonces, todas las joyas se encontrarían a salvo de cualquiera que intentara robarlas. Vamos a ver si esa medida por parte de los organizadores, logra detener a Tuxedo Mask.

–¡Bombón!

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Seiya, caminando hacia nosotras con esa sonrisa ligeramente torcida de una manera tan sexy que tanto me gusta y sus ojos brillando de solo verme. Me invadieron unas enormes ganas de asfixiarlo con mis propias manos y gritarle por ser tan sinvergüenza al atreverse a mirarme de esa manera tras haber estado con esa maldita de Kakyuu. Pero después tendré tiempo para torturarlo, así que lo único que hice fue darle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

–¿Serena, estás segura que…? –murmuro Molly preocupada.

–Descuida, sé lo que hago –musite sin dejar de sonreír mientras Seiya llegaba frente a nosotras –¡Mi amor! –exclame con alegría mientras le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos –¿En dónde estabas? Te extrañe mucho.

–Ya me di cuenta por este recibimiento. Yo también te extrañe mucho, Bombón. Me hiciste mucha falta –dijo él con esa radiante sonrisa.

¡Maldito sínico! ¿Y todavía tiene el descaro de decirme eso después de…? ¡Urg!

Tranquila, Serena. Más tarde podrás hacerlo sufrir tanto como te ha hecho sufrir a ti.

–¿Por qué no vamos los tres a tomar un poco de aire antes de que inicie la subasta? –dije sin dejar de sonreír, tomándolo del brazo rapidamente –Necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante que averigüe.

–Por supuesto.

–No creo que te moleste que también vaya del brazo de tu esposo ¿verdad, Serena?

–Para nada, Molly. Creo que a Seiya ni le importa que lo comparta con otras mujeres.

Molly me miro tratando de ocultar la sorpresa y preocupación de su mirada. Sabe que lo que dije no fue por ella, pero sin duda teme que vaya a hacer algo que ponga en riesgo la misión.

–Más bien, yo diría que soy muy afortunado de estar acompañado de tan bellas damas –dijo Seiya mientras los tres caminábamos hacia la terraza.

No tardamos en llegar a la terraza, en donde a un costado había una escalinata, por donde bajamos a los jardines, en donde por suerte hay muy poca gente, así que nos acercamos a una de las fuentes. Ahí, les conté a Seiya y a Molly de la conversación que tuve con Darién y de su insistencia en que me mantuviera alejada de Kakyuu.

–¿No te dijo Chiba algo más de Kakyuu? –pregunto Molly.

–No, por más que se lo pedí, no quiso decirme nada más al respecto. Pero por su actitud, me parece que sabe algo que relaciona a Kakyuu con Tuxedo Mask.

–Es muy probable. Yo siempre he creído que él está relacionado en este asunto, y lo que conseguiste averiguar, Bombón, es prueba de ello.

–De eso aun no estamos seguros. Chiba Labs y BlackMoon Industries mantienen acuerdos en varios proyectos de investigación científica, puede que sea sobre eso a lo que se refería Darién. Después de todo, ya no estoy muy segura de que creer, porque todo lo que creí que era cierto, ya no me parece que sea así.

Molly me miro con seriedad, advirtiéndome que cuidara mis palabras con tal de no iniciar una pelea con Seiya en un lugar público. Afortunadamente para mí, mire a mi supuesto marido con mi mejor mirada de convencimiento para que no replicara en nada de lo que dije.

–Esa es una posibilidad, pero no hay que descartar nada… Aunque me temo que parece que la historia de la intoxicación de Neherenia es cierta. Ella misma les contó a los Black sobre su terrible noche en el hospital.

–¿Y si ella está mintiendo para apoyar la historia de Chiba y encubrir lo que verdaderamente estuvieran haciendo los dos? –dijo Molly.

–Por suerte para nosotros, Haruka se encuentra revisando si esa historia es cierta. Debe haber registros de que Neherenia ingreso de emergencia al hospital, o las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel que verifiquen que tan cierto es lo que Darién me dijo. Sea como sea, la vigilancia sobre él se está manteniendo al máximo, al igual que con la arpía... Por cierto, Seiya ¿no has averiguado algo que nos ayude a capturar a esa mujer?

–Me temo que no, Bombón. Ni siquiera he hablado con ella esta noche.

¡Por supuesto que no has hablado con ella, infeliz! ¡Estabas muy ocupado besándola y buscando como abrirte paso a través del vestido de esa arpía!

–Lo único interesante que he descubierto, es que Andrew le piensa pedir a Lita que se case con él, y quiere darle uno de los anillos que se estaban exhibiendo hace unos momentos. Fue por eso que me pidio que acompañara, queria el consejo de alguien que ya hubiera pasado por ello.

–Ya veo… –musite concentrándome en mantener la calma para no borrarle a golpes a Seiya esa sonrisa que tiene, y que ni siquiera desapareció cuando me mintió tan descaradamente –Espero que al menos ellos si tengan suerte en el amor

–¿Ellos si tengan suerte en el amor? –pregunto él confundido.

–Lo digo por lo de Michiru y Diamante. Se nota que ella esta triste por su separación.

–Pero seguramente encontrara a alguien que la haga feliz.

–Creo que ya deberíamos volver al salón –dijo Molly –La subasta iniciara dentro de poco.

–Es cierto. Hay que regresar ya –dije dando un paso para volver por donde vinimos, pero Seiya me tomo la mano impidiéndome seguir.

–De hecho, ¿por qué no te adelantas, Molly? –dijo Seiya –Bombón y yo te veremos adentro en un momento.

Mi amiga me miro indecisa de dejarme sola con Seiya, asentí ligeramente para que se fuera. Hasta ahora él no ha sospechado nada, y tengo que hacer mi mejor actuación estando solos. No puedo descargar todo mi odio contra él aun, no cuando de nuestro supuesto matrimonio depende que termine bien esta misión.

Molly camino de regreso al salón, mientras Seiya y yo apagábamos con discreción nuestros micrófonos para que los chicos no escuchen nuestra conversación.

–¿Estás bien, Bombón?

–Claro que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dije haciéndome la desentendida. No sé pudo haber dado cuenta de que algo me pasa, ¿o sí?

–Es que te noto algo tensa.

–No te preocupes. Simplemente tengo un millón de cosas en la cabeza por la misión, pensar que es muy probable que finalmente veamos a Tuxedo Mask en persona, que Darién o alguno de los demás sea ese ladrón, conseguir las pruebas necesarias para mandar a la cárcel a la arpía… solo quiero que todo salga bien esta noche.

–Así será gracias a la súper Agente Serena Tsukino, que nuevamente salvara al mundo –dijo él con mi sonrisa favorita y una mirada tan cálida y llena de amor.

¡No! ¿Por qué me tiene que mirar así? Me duele tanto que me mire de esa forma, con ese silencioso te amo que gritan sus ojos. No lo soporto después de haberlo visto con esa maldita arpía.

Seiya me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, inclinando su rostro sobre el mío. No soportare que me bese después de haber besado a esa mujer, así que gire mi rostro bruscamente evitando que sus labios tocaran los míos.

–¿Bombón? –musito él desconcertado por lo que hice.

Piensa rápido, Serena ¿Qué le voy a decir para que no sé de cuenta de que se que me engaño con Kakyuu?

–¿Qué te pasa, Bombón? –pregunto tomando mi barbilla con su mano para que volteara a verlo.

–Nada, pero estamos en un lugar público, Seiya. Alguien nos puede ver, y no quiero que aparte de Ami y Molly, los demás se enteren de lo nuestro.

–No tiene porque ser así. Después de todo, se supone que somos una pareja de recién casados y no tiene nada de malo que te bese.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, Seiya me beso. De alguna manera, sus labios son como un bálsamo para mi dolor, logrando que olvidara momentáneamente lo que había pasado, así que lo único que pude hacer fue corresponder su beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos, acercándolo más a mí para profundizar su contacto.

Soy una masoquista de lo peor. Lo odio. Lo odio tanto por hacer que lo ame con la misma intensidad. Ya no sé como haré para vivir nuevamente sin él, sabiendo que lo amo con toda mi alma y él… él también me ama. Sé que él me ama tanto como yo a él por la pasión con la que me está besando. ¿Entonces porque me engaño con la arpía?

Quizás… quizás Molly y Ami tengan razón y lo que vi se trate de un plan de Seiya. Mi necio corazón se está aferrando a esa última esperanza, porque es la única explicación razonable a lo que vi. Tiene que serlo. Él no puede amarme tanto y a la vez engañarme de la peor manera. Él no podría lastimarme de una manera tan cruel. No podría hacerlo…

Lentamente nos fuimos separando al sentir la falta de aire en mis pulmones, sintiendo los dulces roces de sus labios en los míos.

–Te amo, Bombón –musito mirándome a los ojos, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con locura.

–Seiya… ¿me puedes responder algo con toda honestidad? –pregunte acariciando su rostro con mi mano.

–Claro que sí.

–¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por el éxito de una misión?

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –pregunto sorprendido.

–Simplemente respóndeme. ¿Harías algo que podría lastimarme, si es que eso garantiza cumplir exitosamente una misión?

–¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea? ¿Volviste a hablar con Ami?

–Solo responde, Seiya. ¿Serías capaz de…? No sé, por poner un ejemplo: ¿idear algún plan secreto del cual no me dijeras nada porque sabes que lo que hicieras podría herirme y, si lo descubriera, hacer que te odie para siempre?

Seiya me miro con una gran duda marcada en el rostro, como si no supiera si solo hablo por hablar o porque ya sé lo que hizo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, en espera de su respuesta, con mi corazón aferrándose a la idea de que lo que vi fue parte de un plan de él.

Por favor, si el que te viera con Kakyuu es parte de algún plan, dímelo ahora, Seiya. Debería odiarte por semejante plan, pero no lo haré y te apoyare en lo que sea, pero por favor, dime que tienes un plan secreto bajo la manga del que no me has hablado. Te lo suplico, mi amor, dime que lo vi se trata simplemente de un plan para atrapar a esa arpía…

–No, Bombón. Nunca haría algo así por ninguna misión, ni siquiera por esta. Jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

Lo mire con una enorme sonrisa, reprimiendo las enormes ganas que siento de llorar. ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera parpadeaste al mentirme en la cara!

–Sabes que te amo, Bombón.

¡Y yo te odio con toda mi alma!

–Creo que ya deberíamos volver con Molly.

–Supongo que sí, pero antes… –musito él inclinándose para volver a besarme.

¡Ni creas que permitiré que me vuelvas a besar, infeliz! Rápidamente puse un dedo sobre sus labios, dándole una dulce sonrisa.

–Tal vez después, Seiya.

–Solo uno.

–No. Deberás guardar ese beso para después. Más tarde tendremos tiempo para nosotros y se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer –dije tratando de que mi voz sonara un tanto sensual.

–¿Enserio?

–¡Oh, sí! No tienes ni idea de todo lo que tengo en mente para después –dije con una gran sonrisa. Ni te imaginas la tortura que te espera por haberme roto el corazón, Seiya Kou.

**S&S**

La hora del coctel y la cena habían transcurrido sin ninguna novedad, y mientras estoy sentada en la mesa al lado de Seiya, junto con Molly, Mina, Lita y Andrew, Rei y Nicolás, Darién y Michiru, todos conversamos amenamente sobre algunas trivialidades. Mientras tanto, discretamente sigo manteniendo la vigilancia en las personas sentadas a un par de mesas de nosotros, en donde se encuentran los hermanos Black, Neherenia y Kakyuu.

Las luces del salón se atenuaron un poco, mientras Yaten, Taiki y Ami se mantienen en diversos puntos del salón, vigilando todo el lugar junto con el equipo de seguridad del hotel, que se encarga de que todo se mantenga en orden; pero sobre todo, haciendo guardia frente a las puertas que conducen a la exhibición de joyas, custodiando las joyas de cualquier ladrón con antifaz que intente robarlas.

Una mujer alta, de cabello verdoso recogido en un peinado alto y usando un elegante vestido negro se acerco al estrado.

–Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh y les doy la más cordial bienvenida a esta subasta de joyas.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos ante nuestra anfitriona, que dio un pequeño discurso sobre la importancia y la belleza de todas las piezas a subastar, y como parte de lo recaudado se donaría a una institución de beneficencia, tras lo que iniciaron las pujas por todas las piezas a subastar.

Entre las piezas que se subastaron, estaba el dije de mariposa de topacios rosas que obtuvo Darién al ofrecer una pequeña fortuna, unos pendientes de rubíes que conseguio Rei, una peineta de turquesas y lapislázuli para Michiru, un brazalete de topacios amarillos para Mina. Y por supuesto, un precioso anillo con diamantes y esmeraldas que consiguió Andrew en una reñida puja ante la mirada sorprendida de Lita.

–No lo entiendo, Andrew –pregunto Lita sorprendida –¿Para qué quieres un anillo como ese?

Él no le respondió y simplemente se puso de pie –Antes de que continúe la subasta ¿podrían prestarme todos su atención por un momento?

De inmediato, la atención de todos los presentes se puso en él, e incluso una de las luces del lugar se enfocó solo en Andrew ante la mirada de una ruborizada Lita.

–Te amo, Lita. Sin duda eres una mujer realmente maravillosa y el gran amor de mi vida –dijo Andrew con una gran sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella –Lita Kino ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa de felicidad –Claro que sí.

Andrew la beso mientras todos los presentes aplaudimos ante la feliz pareja. Es obvio que ellos se aman mucho y van a ser muy felices. Y pensar que ahora se desvaneció la posibilidad de que Seiya y yo…

De repente sentí la mano de mí supuesto marido sobre mi mejilla, limpiándome una lágrima que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había escapado de mis ojos.

–No llores en un momento tan bonito como este, Bombón –musito él al inclinarse hacia mí.

–Es de felicidad –dije con mi mejor sonrisa, aunque ahora estoy muy lejos de sentirme feliz –Sabes que me es imposible no llorar ante un final feliz. Y menos a uno de la vida real.

–Lo sé…

Seiya se inclinó un poco más, con claras intenciones de besarme. Pero ni loca voy a permitir que me bese. Sutilmente, gire mi rostro y me uní a las felicitaciones de los demás a la feliz pareja por su compromiso.

–Desde ahora lo aviso, chicos, todos ustedes están invitados a la boda –dijo Lita radiante de felicidad.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–De una vez te digo que yo quiero ser tu dama de honor, Lita –dijo Mina.

–Claro que sí.

–Todavía no empiecen con los detalles de organización para la boda, chicas –dijo Andrew –Lo primero es que tan pronto termine la subasta, pueda ponerte ese hermoso anillo en tu mano, Lita.

–Si, por supuesto –dijo ella emocionada –Pero habrá tantas cosas que hacer para entonces. Tu ya pasaste por esto, Serena, así que me imagino que habrá que preparar muchas cosas para el gran día.

–Pero no te preocupes por eso. Ya tendrás tiempo para elegir todo lo que quieras para tu boda.

–Sí, es verdad…

Mientras tanto, en el estrado, Setsuna proseguía con la subasta. Aunque ninguno de los presentes de nuestra mesa le estaba prestando mucha atención por hablar de la futura boda de Lita y Andrew.

Lo que si note, es que en la mesa en donde están los Black con Neherenia y Kakyuu, mientras Zafiro se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el baño, la arpía le está diciendo algo que no logro escuchar a Neherenia, porque ambas están volteando hacia aquí. Incluso me pareció por un momento que me estaban mirando a mí, pero al fijar mejor mi atención, me di cuenta que a quien ve la arpía es a Seiya. Al ver de reojo a mi supuesto marido, note que él también la estaba viendo, pero lo simulaba con discreción al beber un poco de su copa de vino. Retire mi mirada de ellos al ver que ambos compartían miradas sin que siquiera parezca importarle a Seiya que estoy sentada a su lado.

–Nuestra siguiente pieza a subastar es esta hermosa pulsera –dijo Setsuna desde el estrado. La imagen detrás de ella mostraba la misma que le señale a Seiya durante la exhibición –Diamantes y zafiros embellecen esta hermosa pieza de 20 quilates, por la cual la puja iniciara en 100,000 dólares.

–200,000 dólares por la pulsera –grito Seiya antes que nadie.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunte sorprendida inclinándome un poco hacia él.

–¿No es obvio? Estoy tratando de conseguir esa pulsera para ti, Bombón.

–No la quiero.

–Lástima, porque yo si quiero que la tengas.

–El caballero acaba de ofrecer 200,000 dólares –dijo Setsuna –¿Alguien ofrece más?

–250,000 –exclamo una señora del otro lado del salón.

–500,000 –grito Seiya nuevamente.

–¡Basta! ¡Qué no entiendes que no quiero que me des nada! –musite molesta. Lo único que me interesaba de Seiya era su amor, pero si no lo tengo, no quiero nada de él, mucho menos joyas.

–Bueno, pues si no la quieres, Bombón, ya veré a quien se la regalare.

¡Urg! ¡Seguramente le dará esa pulsera a Kakyuu!

Me bebí lo poco que quedaba de mi copa de vino para tranquilizarme. Por más que quiera, aun no debo de descargar mi furia contra Seiya. Ya tendré tiempo para eso después.

Un mesero se acerco a la mesa, llenando otra vez mi copa. Lo mismo hizo con las copas de Michiru y Nicolás mientras la puja por la pulsera seguía y Seiya continuaba ofreciendo dinero por ella. Bebí un poco más de vino mientras el mesero se acercaba a Darién para llenar su copa, pero accidentalmente derramo el vino tinto sobre su camisa.

–Lo lamento mucho, señor –dijo el mesero apenado.

–Descuida, fue un accidente –dijo Darién tomando la servilleta de tela frente a él para limpiarse, mientras se ponía –Si me disculpan…

Darién se fue hacia el baño, intentando limpiar el desastre en el que había quedado la camisa blanca de su esmoquin con el vino. Mientras tanto, parecía que la interminable puja por la pulsera en la que, si alguien ofrecía algo por ella, Seiya ofrecía él doble, finalmente había llegado a su fin.

–La pulsera es para caballero por un millón y medio de dólares –dijo Setsuna con una enorme sonrisa mirando hacia Seiya.

Yo estaba totalmente sorprendida. Sé que la herencia que le dejo su madre a Seiya asciende a mucho más que eso, pero ¿es que acaso está loco para gastar un millón y medio de dólares por una pulsera?

–De nada, Bombón –susurro él inclinándose hacia mi –Guardare la pulsera en una cajita de regalo que te daré en Paris para que la abras cuando tú quieras.

¿Y todavía tiene el descaro de hablarme de Paris cuando me engaña con Kakyuu? ¿Quién se cree que es?

–No creo que eso pase, Amor –dije con una pequeña sonrisa, reprimiendo las ganas que tengo de gritarle que ni loca iré con él a Paris por más que le haya pedido que me acompañara –Si me pongo esa pulsera, me podrían amputar el brazo para robármela y no pienso perder un millón y medio de dólares de esa manera.

–Menos mal que yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

Sí, claro. Si ni siquiera le importo proteger mi corazón para no rompérmelo ¿cree que podrá protegerme de que algo malo me pase por culpa de una pulsera que vale una fortuna?

–Nuestra siguiente pieza, es sin duda la más importante de esta noche: el Cristal de Plata –dijo Setsuna mientras una imagen de él aparecía tras ella –Este hermoso diamante de 40 quilates, sin duda tiene una larga historia ya que data del siglo XVII. La oferta inicial por él será de cinco millones de dólares.

–Cinco millones y medio –exclamo alguien unas mesas detrás de nosotros.

–El caballero ofrece cinco millones y medio –dijo Setsuna –¿Alguien ofrece más? ¿Seis millones?

–Seis millones –dijo alguien más al otro extremo del salón.

–¿Es que no vas a ofrecer nada por el Cristal de Plata, Amor? –le pregunte a Seiya. Se supone que en esta puja, si debemos de participar.

–Sí, pero aun no estoy seguro de cuánto. ¿Te parece bien que ofrezca diez millones, Bombón?

–Tú eres quien quiere despilfarrar su fortuna esta noche, así que haz lo que quieras.

Antes de que Seiya pudiera ofrecer cualquier suma por el Cristal de Plata, el sonido de una estridente alarma resonó por todo el salón. Todos los presentes mirábamos hacia todos lados, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba mientras los guardias de seguridad del evento, al igual que Ami, Yaten y Taiki se dirigían al salón adjunto en donde se encontraban las joyas. Una mirada rápida a Seiya me mostro que está pensando lo mismo que yo: es Tuxedo Mask que está intentando robar las joyas que se estaban subastando hace un momento.

Alce discretamente mi vestido para desenfundar mi arma, lo cual logre hacer, pero antes de que pudiera quitarle el seguro, una densa nube de humo blanco empezó a salir de debajo de las puertas del salón adjunto. Todos los guardias que se encontraban de las puertas, cayeron inconscientes rápidamente mientras el humo se expandía por todo el salón, no solo impidiendo la visibilidad, sino también ocasionando que todo el que lo aspirara quedara inconsciente.

–¡Bombón! –grito Seiya extendiéndome una servilleta de tela, igual a la que él tiene y con la que cubre su nariz y boca.

Rápidamente tome la servilleta cubriendo mi nariz y boca con ella con tal de no desmayarme; misma acción que hizo Molly mientras todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa con nosotros, al igual que las demás personas del resto de las mesas, quedaban inconscientes.

–¿Ami? ¿Me escuchas? –musite, sin quitarme la servilleta de mi rostro, para que me escuchara por medio del micrófono –¿Yaten? ¿Taiki? ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Logran ver que está pasando?

Nada. No logro escuchar ni una respuesta por parte de los tres. Ni siquiera estoy segura, pero creo que quedaron inconscientes gracias al humo ya que estaban muy cerca de las puertas del salón. Quitándole el seguro a mi arma, me puse de pie junto con Molly y Seiya, y juntos caminamos hacia las puertas del salón de exhibición de joyas.

Apenas y puedo ver algo frente a mí mientras sigo caminando, hasta que logre distinguir que las puertas del salón de exhibición se abrían y una figura rodeada por el humo aparecía tras ellas: alto, usando una larga capa que cubre su cuerpo y un sombrero de copa… Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

_¡Por __fin aparecio Tuxedo Mask! Y si se fijaron bien, practicamente ya les dije quien es nuestro ladrón enmascarado, ya que dos de los sospechosos se retiraron del salón de la subasta antes de que iniciara el robo: Zafiro y Darién. _

_¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quien de los dos creen que este detrás del antifaz del Tuxedo Mask?_

_Y bueno, mientras averiguamos que pasara con nuestro ladrón de joyas, y si Serena y compañia lograran atraparlo; quien sin duda se las va a ver negras es Seiya y más después de que Serena lo viera con Kakyuu. Ya sabemos como es esta rubia cuando se enoja y el que este conteniendo su ira antes de estallar, no es nada bueno. Pero ustedes que creen ¿realmente Seiya engaño a su Bombón? ¿O todo forma parte de un plan para atrapar a la rata pelirroja? _

_¡Todo eso lo sabremos el siguiente capitulo!  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	18. Tuxedo Mask

_¡Hola!_

___¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

___Sin duda estan muy parejas sus opiniones sobre si Tuxedo Mask es Darién o Zafiro, pero bueno, ya muy pronto sabremos más de nuestro ladrón con antifaz, y sobre todo, que es lo que esta pasando con Seiya ¿engaño a Serena o es plan para arrestar a la rata pelirroja? Eso y más lo sabremos en el capitulo de hoy._

___¡Ah! Pero antes de pasar al capitulo, durante una escena muy importante escucharemos una canción **Turning Page** de **Slepping Al La****st**, así que sin duda escuchenla porque le dara un toque muy especial al capitulo. Ya veran porque...  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Tuxedo Mask**

–¡Alto allí!

Tuxedo Mask volteo a vernos, sorprendido de que Molly, Seiya y yo no quedáramos inconscientes como los demás. Supongo que creyó que había dejado a todos dormidos con ese humo y esperaba que nadie lo atrapara. Mala suerte para él de que no haya sido así.

Corrí a toda prisa hacia él, quien atravesó rápidamente el salón dirigiéndose a la cocina del lugar al ver que sus planes no salieron como esperaba. Molly, Seiya y yo corrimos detrás de él, abriéndonos paso entre las personas inconscientes del salón y el denso humo que disminuye nuestra visibilidad.

–¡Cierra el hotel, Haruka!–grite para que me escuchara por el audífono –¡Que nadie entre o salga! ¡Hay que impedir que Tuxedo Mask salga del Caesars!

Lo seguimos hasta la cocina, en donde el personal de servicio estaba inconsciente en el suelo ya que el humo también llego hasta aquí, pero había mucha mejor visibilidad en el lugar que en el salón principal. Logre ver a Tuxedo Mask al final de la cocina, escapando por una puerta que había en el fondo. Los tres corrimos hacia allí, llegando a un amplio corredor de paredes blancas que conducía en dos direcciones distintas, pero en ninguna lográbamos ver a ese ladrón.

–¡Seiya, vete con Molly a la derecha! ¡Yo iré a la izquierda! ¡Deprisa!

Sin darles tiempo de decir nada, corrí por el lado izquierdo del pasillo, esperando que con un poco de suerte Tuxedo Mask haya venido por esta dirección y pueda alcanzarlo. Di vuelta a la derecha al final del pasillo y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Seiya había venido corriendo detrás de mí en cuanto me alcanzo.

–¡Te dije que te fueras con Molly!

–¡No voy a dejarte sola contra ese sujeto, Bombón!

Seguimos corriendo y dimos otra vuelta al llegar al final del pasillo, esta vez a la izquierda, y fue entonces que vimos a Tuxedo Mask a unos metros más adelante de nosotros.

–¡Detente! –grito Seiya soltando un disparo.

La bala no le dio a Tuxedo Mask, quien rápidamente desapareció de nuestra vista al dar una vuelta a la izquierda a la mitad del pasillo. Cuando Seiya y yo llegamos al punto en donde ese ladrón desapareció de nuestra vista, vimos que había un elevador de servicio y unas escaleras a un costado.

–¿Escaleras o elevador?

–¡Escaleras! –grito Seiya subiendo rápidamente los escalones –¡Ve en el elevador, Bombón! ¡Te veo arriba!

Sin perder más tiempo, presione el botón del elevador y sus puertas se abrieron de inmediato. Una vez dentro del cubo, presione el botón del último piso mientras las puertas se cerraban y comenzaba a subir. De acuerdo a todos los reportes de los anteriores robos de Tuxedo Mask, ese sujeto ha usado las azoteas de los lugares en donde ha aparecido para poder escapar y sin duda también intentara escapar por ahí esta vez. Con un poco de suerte, podré llegar a la azotea antes que Seiya y detener a ese ladrón.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron al llegar al último piso, salí deprisa del cubo y me dirigí a las escaleras que dan acceso a la azotea, logrando ver como una capa negra desaparecía tras la puerta de la azotea. Subí a toda prisa el pequeño tramo de escaleras que me separaba de la puerta, la abrí rápidamente e ingrese a la azotea. Vi a Tuxedo Mask de pie a pocos metros de la orilla, dándome la espalda.

–¡No te muevas! –grite mientras avanzaba hacia él, sosteniendo mi arma con ambas manos apuntando hacia él –Si no quieres que dispare, es mejor que te quedes donde estas y pongas las manos donde puedas verlas.

–¿No te parece que esta noche es muy hermosa al igual que tú, Serena? –dijo él con un tono de voz muy grave, pero a la vez suena un tanto artificial. Creo que lleva un aparato para cambiar su voz, ya que no logro reconocer que esa voz sea de alguno de los sospechosos.

–¿Crees que diciéndome eso evitaras que te arreste?

–Supongo que no… pero jamás imagine que fueras tú a arrestarme cuando llegara el momento. ¿Eres policía?

–No exactamente. Digamos que soy alguien que lucha por el amor y la justicia –dije acercándome más de él –Levanta las manos donde pueda verlas. No intentes hacer nada si no quieres que te dispare.

Tuxedo Mask lentamente alzo las manos, manteniéndolas en alto, sobre su cabeza. Me acerque un poco más a él, manteniéndome como a un metro de distancia de él sin dejar de apuntarle con mi arma. Despacio, lo empecé a rodear manteniendo mi distancia mientras él se mantiene quieto, con lo que logre observarlo con mayor detenimiento. Está vestido impecablemente de smoking, junto con su larga capa negra, antifaz y sombrero de copa. Tiene el cabello corto de color negro, 1.90m de estatura, de espalda ancha, tez clara y una penetrante mirada de un azul profundo.

–Tengo a Tuxedo Mask. Repito. Tengo a Tuxedo Mask –dije con firmeza para que me escucharan los chicos por el micrófono –Me encuentro en la azotea del Caesars. Envíen personal de apoyo.

–¡Bien hecho, Tsukino! –exclamo Luna feliz por medio del audífono –En este momento enviamos un par de agentes a tu posición.

–Entendido.

–No tienes ni idea del gran error que estás cometiendo.

–¿Ahora me vas a decir que eres inocente? Deberías ser más original, porque eso es lo que todos los criminales siempre dicen –dije acercándome un poco más a él.

–Sé que tendré que enfrentarme a la justicia por lo que he hecho. Pero yo solo soy el títere de personas muy poderosas que están detrás de mí.

–¿Personas como Kakyuu Murayama?

Tuxedo Mask me miro sorprendido –Parece que sabes más de lo que imaginaba.

–En realidad, aún hay muchas cosas que ignoro sobre lo que has hecho, pero ya me dirás todo cuando estemos en el cuarto de interrogatorios. Ahora, lo único que me interesa saber es quien está detrás del antifaz.

Alce mi mano izquierda lentamente hacia su rostro sin dejar de apuntarle con mi arma, enfrentándome a su intensa mirada de un azul muy profundo que estoy segura que he visto antes, pero no logro recordar en quien. Estaba a punto de retirarle el antifaz cuando de repente se escuchó que se abría la puerta de la azotea de golpe. Un segundo después, se escuchó un disparo y Tuxedo Mask soltó un gemido de dolor mientras sostenía su hombro derecho con su mano.

–¡Aléjate de ella! –grito Seiya acercándose rápidamente a nosotros.

–¡Idiota! ¡Ya tenía la situación bajo control! –grite molesta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre disparar así nada más?

–Perdóname por preocuparme por ti, Bombón. Pero descuida que no te quitare la gloria por haber atrapado a este sujeto –dijo él con una sonrisa –¿Estás bien?

–Lo estaría si ya no tuviera que verte.

–En ese caso, creo que puedo ayudarte.

Mire a Tuxedo Mask confundida por lo que dijo. Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me tomo de la cintura y me arrastro con él hacia la orilla de la azotea, saltando conmigo en sus brazos hacia el vacío.

–¡Seiya!

–¡Bombón!

El grito de Seiya, con una angustia y preocupación que nunca había escuchado en su voz, resonó en mi cabeza de una manera estrepitosa mientras lo miraba por última vez estando en la orilla de la azotea, viendo con desesperación como caía al vacio. Iba a morir por culpa de un loco ladrón que me arrastro con él a una muerte segura y no pude decirle a Seiya que lo amaba, que en mis últimos momentos lo perdonaba por todo y que lo que más deseaba era tener una oportunidad de volver a estar con él para decirle que lo amo.

–¡Sujétate fuerte, Serena!

Tuxedo Mask, ignorando el dolor en su hombro, me estrecho con fuerza hacia él con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su otro brazo tomo un extremo su capa, que repentinamente se extendió como si fuera una especie de paracaídas, logrando así hacer más lenta nuestra caída. Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos, sujetándome a él con fuerza para no caerme mientras volábamos entre las brillantes luces de los hoteles de la ciudad, alejándonos del Caesars.

Aterrizamos unos momentos después en un callejón a un costado de Las Vegas Boulevard, a unas calles del Caesars Palace. Tuxedo Mask me soltó para apoyarse contra una pared y volvió a sujetarse el hombro derecho con la mano, tratando de contener el dolor que sentía gracias a la herida que le hizo Seiya. Pero parecía en vano ya que logre ver un pequeño rastro de sangre correr por su mano mientras se sentaba en el piso.

–Descuida, pronto estarás bien. Pediré que envíen una ambulancia para que atiendan tú herida… ¿Haruka? ¿Me escuchas? –la llame para que escuchara sin que me respondiera, además escucho mucha interferencia en mi audífono.

–En vez de una ambulancia, preferiría que me dejaras ir –dijo él con un pequeño rastro de dolor en la voz.

–Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar.

Me acerque a él y me arrodille a su lado, dejando mi arma a mi lado. Rasgue la parte inferior de mi vestido, retire la mano de su hombro para ver la herida, tras lo que puse la tela sobre su herida para tratar de contener su hemorragia mientras mis manos también se manchaban de sangre.

–Creo que la bala quedo enterrada dentro de tu hombro, pero no es tan grave como parece. Vas a estar bien.

–Sabes mucho sobre heridas de bala…

–He estado en medio de muchas de ellas –respondí haciendo presión sobre su herida.

–Perdón que te lo diga, Serena… pero tu esposo es un idiota por dispararme.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Es un idiota por eso y por muchas razones más… Aunque creo que los dos están en la misma categoría, ya que me llevaste contigo a lo que casi fue una muerte segura.

–No fue así. Tú dijiste que no querías ver a Seiya y simplemente te ayude… No pienso hacerte daño.

–Eso espero porque tengo muchos planes que quiero realizar –Como matar a Seiya por romperme el corazón, por ejemplo –¿Haruka? ¿Luna? ¿Me escuchan? –los llame nuevamente por el micrófono sin éxito alguno –¿Crees que puedas soportar el dolor y caminar?

–No lo sé… me duele mucho el hombro y no sé qué tan recomendable es mover a un herido de bala…

–Ok. Entonces esperaremos a que vengan los refuerzos a buscarnos.

Solo espero que sepan en donde estamos rápido gracias al microchip de la argolla que llevo en mi mano. Alce nuevamente mi mano para retirarle el antifaz a Tuxedo Mask, pero me lo impidió al sujetarme de la muñeca rápidamente.

–Si no te importa… preferiría mantener el misterio un poco más –dijo liberando mi brazo.

–Tarde o temprano voy a saber quién está detrás de ese antifaz. Y honestamente tengo curiosidad por ver al rostro detrás de Tuxedo Mask.

–Ya me has visto sin el antifaz muchas veces desde que nos conocimos, Serena…

–Eso parece ya que me llamas por mi nombre.

–¿Y ese es realmente tu nombre? ¿Serena? –pregunto él con curiosidad –Lo pregunto porque todo lo que creía saber de ti está en duda ya que por lo que veo, no eres diseñadora de joyas y tampoco policía… ¿eres alguna clase de agente secreto?

–Soy yo quien debe hacerte a ti las preguntas, no al revés… Y si, mi nombre es Serena.

–¿Serena, qué? ¿Serena Kou? ¿O Serena Tsukino?

–¿Por qué crees que mi apellido es Tsukino?

–Digamos que me entere que ese era tu apellido de soltera, pero como estás casada… ¿O Seiya no es tu esposo? ¿Él también es un agente secreto?

–Si quieres saber cosas de mí, responde a mis preguntas. Yo ya te dije cual es mi nombre, ahora tú dime ¿en donde están las joyas que robaste esta noche de la subasta?

–No lo sé… No las tengo.

–¿Y así quieres saber si estoy casada con Seiya? Las cosas no van a funcionar entre nosotros si sigues así. De nada te va a servir ocultarme las cosas, eso solo va a empeorar tu situación. Si cooperas conmigo y me dices quiénes son tus cómplices, es posible que tu condena no sea tan severa.

–Créeme que lo que más quiero es que se haga justicia… porque yo no soy el villano de esta historia.

–¿Entonces quien lo es? ¿Kakyuu? –pregunte sin obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte –Si quieres que te crea, tienes que ayudarme y decirme la verdad. Si dices que no eres el villano en todo esto ¿entonces quien lo es? ¿Quiénes son esas personas poderosas que mencionaste antes?

–No puedo decírtelo por más que quiera. Esas personas son demasiado peligrosas y podrían matarte si se enteran que te he dicho algo.

–No va a ser así, y no tienen porque saber lo que me has dicho. Si realmente es cierto, tienes que decirme la verdad para que pueda detener a esas personas a las que te refieres. Solo así puedo terminar con todo esto.

Tuxedo Mask me miró fijamente por tanto tiempo, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, por lo que me empezó a parecer una eternidad mientras a lo lejos se logran escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de la policía. Él metió su mano dentro del saco de su smoking. De inmediato tome mi pistola, y apunte a su pecho.

–Ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar algo para escapar. La policía llegara en cualquier momento.

–Lo sé, y descuida, ya dije que no te voy a hacerte daño –dijo él retirando su mano de su saco, sacando una rosa roja que extendió hacia mi –Una mujer tan hermosa como tu debería de llevar flores, y no armas.

–Dándome una rosa no harás que olvide que quiero saber toda la verdad sobre ti.

–No… pero al menos me darás la oportunidad de escapar.

Antes de que me hubiese dado cuenta, de la rosa salto una dulce y tenue fragancia que me empezó a marear, haciéndome sentir que todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Tuxedo Mask me recostó lentamente en el suelo, dejando la rosa a mi lado.

–Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero no aquí ni ahora. Te buscare después para decirte toda la verdad, Serena… Solo tú podrás ayudarme a hacer justicia.

Intente incorporarme, pero me parece imposible ya que me siento muy débil y mareada, lo último que logre ver fue el rostro de Tuxedo Mask cerca de mi antes de que quedara inconsciente…

**S&S**

Desperté al sentir unas brillantes luces sobre mis ojos, parpadee un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz para saber en dónde estoy. Es una habitación sencilla de paredes blancas, hay una ventana con persianas que me muestra que aun es de noche, mientras yo estoy recostada en una cama de hospital. ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? No me duele nada, pero aún así me siento algo desorientada y me empieza a molestar un constante pitido que escucho no muy lejos de mí.

Voltee y vi a Seiya sentado a mi lado, con una marcada preocupación en todo el rostro. No estoy segura de si me alegro de verlo o quiero que se vaya de aquí en este mismo instante después de lo que me hizo. Solo sé que pese a todo, me siento algo tranquila de verlo a mi lado después de tan agitada noche.

–Seiya…

–¡Bombón! Jamás me había alegrado tanto de verte despertar –dijo él acariciando mi rostro –Me hubiera muerto si te hubiera perdido para siempre.

–¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

–Molly y yo te encontramos inconsciente en un callejón a unas calles del Caesars. Tenías las manos manchadas de sangre.

–No era mía, sino de Tuxedo Mask. Estaba sangrando por el disparo que le diste…

–Lo sé… ¿Te hizo algo, Bombón?

–¿Además de saltar conmigo de un edificio de casi 20 pisos y dormirme con una rosa? No, no me hizo nada… ¿En dónde está? ¿Lo están interrogando?

Seiya dio un largo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza –Lo que importa es que estás bien. Te tomaron una muestra de sangre y te hicieron varios estudios para asegurarse de que ese sujeto no te haya hecho nada malo.

–Ya te dije que él no me hizo daño. Solo me dio una rosa, debía de contener algún químico o algo que entro en mi sistema porque al olerla, hizo que me quedara inconsciente… Por favor, dime que el FBI tiene en custodia a Tuxedo Mask.

–Escapo… estabas sola cuando te encontramos.

–¿Qué? –musite sorprendida –¡No! ¡No pudo haber escapado! Él está herido y sangrando demasiado, no pudo haber ido demasiado lejos… ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Seiya! ¡Si no hubieras tratado de hacerte el héroe al dispararle cuando llegaste a la azotea, él no hubiera intentado escapar! ¡Yo ya tenía todo controlado!

–Bien, cúlpame de todo lo que quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no te alteres que no te hace bien. Llamare a una enfermera para que te de un sedante.

Se puso de pie y se inclino sobre la cama para besarme, pero gire mi rostro impidiéndoselo, totalmente molesta. Seiya dio un largo suspiro de frustración.

–Voy por la enfermera –dijo él besando mi mano, tras lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–No necesito ninguna enfermera. Lo único que quiero es que te vayas. No quiero verte.

–Bombón… –musito con ese tono de no discutas conmigo. Pero ni crea que voy a seguir callada por más tiempo.

–¿Es que acaso crees que soy estúpida? ¡Ya sé que me estás engañando con la arpía de Kakyuu!

Seiya se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta dándome la espalda. No se volteo para verme.

–Este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso –dijo él con seriedad –En un rato más tendremos que dar nuestra declaración de lo que paso esta noche, ya sea que el doctor te de alta y vayamos a las oficinas del FBI, o venga Tenoh a hablar con nosotros.

–¡Ahora vamos a hablar de esto, Seiya! ¡No voy a seguir soportando que me trates como a una idiota! ¡De mi nadie se burla dos veces!

–Grita todo lo que quieras, pero no vamos a discutir este asunto ahora.

–¡No quieres discutirlo porque eres un maldito miserable! ¡Te odio, Seiya!

Él ni siquiera volteo a verme, simplemente salió de la habitación. En cuanto me quede sola, solté un sollozo mientras un par de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Respire profundamente, tratando de controlarme para no empezar a llorar de verdad, porque sé que si empiezo, ya no podré detenerme. Mucho menos ahora que siento que todo se está yendo por la borda: mi relación con Seiya ya no tiene futuro, ese infeliz de Tuxedo Mask se escapó… ¿Cómo fue posible que ese sujeto se me escapara así cuando ya lo tenía y estaba a nada de ir tras las rejas?

¡Qué desastre de noche! No quiero ni pensar en que más podría salir mal.

Un rato después regreso Seiya junto con un doctor que me hizo un chequeo general para asegurarse que me encontraba bien; durante el cual Seiya se mantuvo en silencio a un costado de la puerta –ya que el doctor creía que se trataba de mi esposo– mientras él observaba como revisaban que mis signos estuvieran en orden.

El doctor finalmente autorizo que me dieran de alta. Mientras Seiya se encargaba de los papeles de mi salida, yo me cambie de la horrible bata de hospital para volver a ponerme el vestido negro que traía durante la subasta, aunque claro, se le nota en la parte inferior la rasgadura que le hice para tratar de contener la hemorragia de Tuxedo Mask. Y pensar que pese a todo, ese sujeto se me escapo. Pero a como dé lugar lo atrapare y no podrá escaparse de mi dos veces.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarme, volví a colocarme nuevamente mi argolla, pero no me volví a poner el dije. Ese dije representaba tantas cosas para mí, y creí que para Seiya también, pero solo eran falsas esperanzas e ilusiones que me volví a formar como una tonta. Ya debería de haber aprendido que no existe ni existirá un futuro en el que Seiya y yo estemos juntos. Y ahora más que nunca, quisiera que esta misión terminara de una buena vez para que nunca más tenga que ser la señora Kou y poder mantenerme lejos de él para siempre.

–Acaba de llegar Ami por nosotros. Va a llevarnos a las oficinas del FBI para tomar nuestra declaración.

Ni siquiera le respondí a Seiya, simplemente tome mi bolso y me acerque a él extendiéndole el dije.

–Creo que esto te pertenece, Kou.

Seiya puso su mano sobre la mía, cerrando mi mano en un puño.

–Ese dije es tuyo, Bombón. No tienes por qué regresármelo –dijo dando un suspiro –Mira, entiendo que estés enojada, pero…

–Ni te esfuerces en decir nada –dije interrumpiéndolo –Tú mismo lo dijiste: este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esto. Y menos cuando Ami nos está esperando.

Separe mi mano de la suya, dejándole el dije y salí de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo. Aunque escuche sus pasos detrás de mí mientras salíamos del hospital. A la entrada del hospital, estaba una camioneta negra en la cual Ami nos esperaba, a la que subimos tras haberla saludado y finalmente nos pusimos en marcha.

Seiya y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio durante el camino: yo evitando verlo, y él volteando para verme cada tanto, o al menos eso me pareció cuando de repente me atrevía a verlo por el rabillo del ojo. La tensión entre nosotros era evidente, y creo que Ami la noto ya que nos volteaba a ver por el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando. Supongo que debe creer que ya confronte a Seiya por lo que me hizo.

–Me alegra ver que estás bien, Serena –dijo ella hablando después de un rato de un tenso silencio –¿Te hizo algo Tuxedo Mask?

–Solo hacer que me quedara inconsciente como los demás en el salón de la subasta... ¿Yaten, Taiki y tú están bien?

–Sí, nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque es increíble que nos tomara por sorpresa al dormirnos a todos con ese humo. Hay que reconocer que ese ladrón es muy hábil. En verdad que es una lástima que se haya escapado.

–Vas a ver que dentro de poco lo vamos a capturar. Nadie puede burlarse de mi dos veces.

Seiya, que note por el rabillo del ojo que me estaba mirando, suspiro profundamente y dirigió su vista hacia la ventanilla de la camioneta, observando las calles por las que pasábamos sin decir ni una palabra. Ami, por su parte, me dirigió una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, como diciéndome que no sea tan dura con él. Algo que me parece totalmente imposible por todo el dolor que él me está haciendo pasar.

Unos minutos después llegamos a las instalaciones del FBI, en donde sin duda había un gran ajetreo para ser la mitad de la madrugada: muchos agentes iban y venían por los pasillos, viendo a algunos de los asistentes a la subasta, incluyendo a Molly, Michiru y Darién quienes nos saludaron a Seiya y a mí rápidamente, mientras esperaban en la sala de espera su turno para dar su declaración de lo ocurrido esta noche.

Cuando pasamos enfrente de ellos, de repente Seiya me tomo de la mano mientras seguíamos a Ami por los pasillos de las oficinas. Mi primer impulso fue retirar la mano para que no me tocara, pero no lo hice. Me guste o no, tenemos que seguir manteniendo la fachada de recién casados mientras continuemos con esta misión.

–Por aquí, por favor.

Ami nos abrió la puerta de una oficina pequeña al final de un largo pasillo, solo una mesa rectangular con su silla principal y dos más del otro lado, un archivero y un librero conforman el mobiliario del lugar cuya ventana muestra una gran vista de la ciudad. Seiya y yo entramos en la oficina, mientras que Ami se quedo en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Quieren un café, agua, o alguna otra cosa?

–No, gracias.

–Bien. Esperen aquí, en unos momentos se les tomara su declaración de lo ocurrido.

–¿No vas a hacerlo tú, Ami? –pregunto Seiya.

–No. Luna pidió hacerlo ella personalmente.

–¿Luna? –musite sorprendida. Y yo que esperaba que esta noche no se pusiera peor.

Para que Luna quiera hablar directamente con nosotros es que las cosas no están nada bien. Debe estar molesta por lo que paso con Tuxedo Mask. Algo me dice que debería de olvidarme de mi posible ascenso como jefa del área de inteligencia.

–Si. En este momento está en una reunión con Artemis, pero vendrá tan pronto como pueda a hablar con ustedes.

Ami se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me senté en una de las sillas, dejando mi bolso de noche frente a mí sobre la mesa, mientras Seiya se mantenía de pie a pocos pasos detrás de mí.

–Bombón…

–No me digas así. Y no quiero que me llames, Bombón –dije con firmeza sin voltear a verlo.

–Así te seguiré llamando siempre porque tú eres mi Bombón.

–Pues me parece que eso no es cierto, porque yo no soy de nadie y mucho menos tuya.

–Si lo eres –replico él acercándose a mi lado. Se asentó en la silla a mi costado y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que volteara a verlo –Has sido mía desde que nos conocimos, desde aquel primer beso que compartimos, desde la primera vez que te dije que te amo, desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Eres tan mía como yo soy tuyo. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

–Eso no es cierto –replique poniéndome rápidamente de pie –Si así fuera, nunca me habrías traicionado como lo hiciste.

–¿Eso es lo que crees? –pregunto él mientras se levantaba –¿Tan poco me conoces como para que pienses eso de mi?

–Empiezo a creer que ni siquiera te conozco. Ya no sé ni quién eres.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta aún ¡Soy el hombre que te ama!

Seiya me tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos, uniendo sus labios con los míos. Empecé a forcejear con él, pegándole en el pecho para que me soltara, pero entre más luchaba, más me estrechaba hacia él y me besaba con mayor insistencia. Intente resistirme lo más posible, pero esa parte de mi que lo ama empezó a hacerse mucho más fuerte que la otra parte de mi que lo odia y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba correspondiendo a su beso.

¿Por qué siempre que me besa, hace que mis resistencias hacia él desaparezcan? Un beso no va a curar todo el dolor que siento por su culpa. No puedo ser tan débil. No puedo permitirme caer otra vez bajo sus encantos.

Rápidamente, con las manos apoyadas contra su pecho, lo empuje para apartarlo de mí. Le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, dejándole la mejilla roja por el impacto.

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

–¿Es que no entiendes que te amo, Bombón? ¡Casi te pierdo esta noche por culpa de ese maldito de Tuxedo Mask, así que no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez en una sola noche!

–Me perdiste en el momento en que decidiste engañarme con Kakyuu.

–Otra vez esa rata pelirroja –dijo él con fastidio –¿Qué rayos fue lo que te dijo esta vez para que ni siquiera quieras escucharme?

–No tuvo que decirme nada. ¡Yo misma te vi besándote con ella en el baño de hombres durante la subasta! –exclame furiosa –¿Quién te crees que eres para lastimarme así de esa manera? Esta tarde me hiciste el amor mientras me repetías un millón de veces que me amas y unas horas después te estás besando con esa arpía ¿A qué crees que estás jugando, Seiya?

De repente su rostro ni su mirada me mostraron expresión alguna, simplemente me miro sin decir ni una sola palabra.

–¡Maldita sea, respóndeme! ¿Te diviertes burlándote de mí junto con Kakyuu? ¿Es que para ti simplemente soy la tonta de tu juguete sexual?

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre nosotros, mientras lo miraba con furia esperando que de su boca saliera cualquier cosa, pero él simplemente sigue allí parado sin decir nada.

–¿Es que acaso no piensas decir nada?

–¿Y qué quieres que diga, Bombón? –dijo en un tono indiferente –Tú ya dijiste todo. Obviamente no vas a escuchar nada de lo que te diga… y honestamente me da igual lo que pienses de mí. Estoy harto de que nunca pueda razonar contigo.

–¿Y por eso me lastimaste de la peor manera al engañarme con Kakyuu? –pregunte indignada ante lo que me estaba diciendo.

–Lo único que importa es que empiezo a creer que nuestro momento pasó. No voy a negar que hemos vivido buenos momentos, pero… no tenemos futuro –dijo él con una fría indiferencia –Ni siquiera sé porque te dije que iba a ir contigo a Paris, cuando es obvio que a la larga esta relación nos va a destruir a ambos. Creo… creo que es mejor que cada quien continúe con su vida lejos del otro.

De repente sentí que me costaba respirar. Quería llorar con todas mis fuerzas. Cada una de sus palabras me duele más que el recuerdo de haberlo visto con la arpía hace unas horas. ¿En donde quedo el Seiya que me amaba? ¿El que hace solo unos momentos decía que era suya y que no quería perderme? Esto no tiene sentido, a menos que…

Mi corazón, mi tonto y necio corazón, latió como loco tratando de aferrarse a una esperanza, a algo que no quería ver porque estaba cegada por el dolor y el enojo. Todo esto debe de formar parte de algún plan de Seiya. Es la única explicación lógica a todo esto, pero lo que no entiendo es porque está intentando alejarme de él.

–No, no… Estás mintiendo. Tú no quieres terminar conmigo... Me amas, Seiya.

–No hagas esto, Bombón. No vale la pena –dijo él con esa misma actitud indiferente. Esquivo mi mirada y camino hacia la ventana, como si de repente allí hubiera algo más interesante –¿Qué caso tiene seguir con esta relación? Un minuto nos estamos gritando, casi odiándonos a muerte y al siguiente… –musito dando un suspiro –Que importa ya. Esto no está funcionando. Yo quiero en mi vida cosas que tú no me puedas dar.

Me quede totalmente sorprendida ante esto último. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado recientemente ¿Lo dice enserio?

–Si eso piensas de lo nuestro ¿entonces porque me dijiste que querías cumplir la promesa de tener un hijo conmigo? ¿Y me llevaste a una capilla después de que me sacaras de la cárcel porque querías que nos casáramos? A mí me parece que todo eso dice que en verdad quieres que sea tu esposa, que sea la madre de tus hijos… ¿O es que ya no quieres que sea así?

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros, Seiya ni siquiera volteo a verme y mucho menos me respondió.

Bueno, si quiere seguir con esa odiosa actitud indiferente, tendrá que soportar todo lo que le diga hasta que logre que me diga que es lo que realmente está pasando y porque repentinamente quiere alejarme de él.

–¿Sabes? Yo si esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano fuese de verdad la señora Kou… Incluso tuve un sueño en el que vi nuestra vida juntos: llevábamos como diez años de casados, teníamos los tres niños más guapos del mundo: Sei, Kenji y Timmy. Y debo agregar que nuestros hijos tenían muchos rasgos de los dos, pero sin duda sobresalían los tuyos, además yo estaba embarazada de nuestro cuarto hijo. Teníamos una familia grande tal como querías, y un perro como yo tanto anhelaba, una linda casa, trabajábamos juntos… No importaba si un minuto estábamos discutiendo porque se nos hacía tarde porque al siguiente nos besábamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Éramos felices en esa vida, Seiya, más felices de lo que alguna vez hemos sido. Me encantaría algún día tener esa vida ¿O a ti no?

Nada. Ni una sola palabra de Seiya. Di un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme. Esto no está saliendo como esperaba ya que parece dispuesto a dejarme ir sin importar nada.

–Si ya no te importan todos esos sueños de la vida que alguna vez imaginamos tener, quiero que me mires a los ojos y me lo digas. Dime que ya no me amas, Seiya.

Dio un largo suspiro aun sin voltear a verme –¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? ¿Por qué no aceptas que no quiero estar contigo?

–Porque a pesar de estar furiosa contigo por haberte visto con Kakyuu, te conozco más de lo que quisiera para saber que estás mintiendo para alejarme de ti. Lo que aun no termino de comprender es porque.

–Porque te amo, Bombón –dijo él volteando a verme, con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada que muestra tanto, o incluso más dolor del que yo siento por dentro. Suspiro profundamente –Algo me decía que esto no iba a salir bien, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo... Creo que hubiera sido insoportable haberte perdido con tanta facilidad por lo que estoy haciendo.

–No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando?

–Pasa que estoy intentando protegerte, pero tienes la habilidad de impedir que todo lo haga de la manera sencilla –dijo Seiya acercándose a mí, acariciándome el rostro con suavidad –Perdóname por lo que hice, por mentirte, por no habértelo dicho antes… No te imaginas como me arrepiento de esto, pero no tenia opción. Era la única manera en que puedo mantenerte a salvo.

–¿De quién?

–De esa maldita rata pelirroja.

–¿Acaso olvidas quién soy, Seiya? Ya no soy la chica que era en la Universidad. Esa mujer no puede hacerme nada. No se lo voy a permitir.

–Ni yo. Por eso es que estoy seduciendo a esa mujer, para conseguir pruebas que demuestren que es cómplice de Tuxedo Mask y pueda encerrarla para siempre.

Lo mire por un momento, sintiendo como mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente al comprender la situación –Entonces… el que te viera con ella… ¿forma parte de un plan para capturarla?

Seiya asintió –¿Qué otra cosa si no? Para mí, la única mujer que realmente amo eres tú.

De inmediato le eche mis brazos a su cuello y lo bese con una inmensa felicidad inundándome. Si, todavía estoy molesta porque no me dijo la verdad antes y así me hubiera podido evitar ese horrible dolor en el corazón por creer que me había engañado, y que he tenido durante la mitad de la noche, pero eso ahora pasa a segundo plano. Lo único que me importa es que Seiya me ama tanto como yo a él.

Sentí como nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección mientras él me estrechaba a su cuerpo y nos besábamos con intensidad, solo nos separamos al sentir la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones.

–Debería de odiarte por haberme hecho pasar el más terrible dolor de corazón durante toda la noche.

–Lo lamento, Bombón ¿Podrías perdonarme por todo lo que hice? ¿Aunque haya sido por una buena razón?

–Lo pensaré… –musite buscando sus labios nuevamente.

–A mi favor diré que después de que te he dicho más de mil veces que te amo y te lo he demostrado de un millón de formas posibles ¿Cómo fue posible que creyeras que te estaba engañando con Kakyuu? ¡Eso es lo más absurdo del mundo! ¿Olvidas que esta es una de las más grandes pruebas de lo que siento por ti? –dijo él metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su saco y tomo mi mano, en ella coloco el dije que le regrese en el hospital.

–Lo sé. Pero es que cuando te vi con ella, estaba tan furiosa y dolida que creí…

–Lo siento tanto, pero ahora sabes que no era lo que parecía.

–Ya sé… –dije dando un suspiro –¿Me ayudas a ponerme el dije?

–Por supuesto, Bombón.

Seiya tomo el dije mientras yo daba media vuelta, unos momentos después el dije volvió a colgar de mi cuello y mi novio beso con dulzura mi cuello.

–El dije te pertenece, no lo olvides… ya no debe volver a estar encerrado tanto tiempo en una caja.

–Lo voy a llevar siempre conmigo, igual que antes, Seiya –dije acariciando la joya con mi mano, tras lo que me gire para besarlo –Sí que estaba muy mal para no haberme dado cuenta, al igual que Molly y Ami, que todo era parte de un plan contra la arpía.

–¿Molly y Ami? –musito él sorprendido.

–Es una larga historia. Lo que importa es que quiero que me expliques ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Ni siquiera cuando estábamos en los jardines y te mencione esa teoría de lo que serias capaz de hacer por una misión?

–Porque se supone que tu no debías saber nada de esto. Al menos esa fue la indicación que me dio Luna.

–¿Luna? ¿Ella lo sabe?

–Sí. La llame mientras dormías y le conté de mi plan y estuvo de acuerdo en que lo realizara. Era una carta secreta que solo ella y yo sabíamos… –dijo dando un suspiro –Al principio pensé en desobedecer la orden de Luna y contártelo, e intente hacerlo cuando despertaste en la tarde y me encontraste bebiendo en la estancia de la suite, pero tú creíste que me despedía porque temía que me pasara algo y deje que lo creyeras. Era más fácil así ya que sabía que no ibas a estar de acuerdo con mi plan.

–No digas eso, Seiya. Yo te voy a apoyar en lo que sea que incluya tu plan.

–¿Incluso si la rata pelirroja cree que ahora que soy su amante, quiere que me divorcie de ti y me vaya con ella a Chicago por tiempo indefinido?

Lo mire totalmente sorprendida. ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! No podría soportar que Seiya esté lejos de mi por quien sabe cuando tiempo para estar con esa arpía, aun sabiendo que todo es una farsa para conseguir encarcelarla. ¡No quiero que esa mujer este con mi novio!

–Lo sabia –musito él dando un suspiro –Aunque me apoyaras en mi plan para capturarla, sabía que no te iba a gustar esa parte.

–¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Es una locura! –exclame molesta apartándome de él. Empecé a caminar de un lado para otro en la pequeña oficina –¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar hacer algo así? No, imposible… Debe de haber otra manera.

–Lamentablemente no la hay, Bombón. Esta es la única opción que tengo. Por eso es que no te dije nada. Además, al tu no saber nada de esto, sabía que si de alguna u otra forma te enterabas que estaba involucrado con ella, te enfadarías y nuestra repentina separación sería creíble a los ojos de todos. Así lograría mantenerte alejada de esa rata para que no te hiciera daño.

–Pues me parece que en eso me hiciste más daño tú que ella.

–Lo sé, y créeme que lo lamento mucho. Pero era mi única opción –dijo él dando un suspiro –Aunque una parte de mi creía que te darías cuenta de que todo era parte de un plan, agradecí que creyeras el engaño. Tú y yo sabemos que cuando te enojas de verdad, no escuchas razones y conseguiría que nos separáramos. Así eso me costara perderte nuevamente, lo único que me interesaba es que estuvieras lejos de ella con tal de mantenerte a salvo… Eso mismo fue lo que me mantuvo en pie todos estos años lejos de ti, Bombón, el pensar que donde quiera que estuvieras, estabas bien tal como me decía Ikuko. Mientras tú estés bien, sabía que podría salir adelante y continuar con mi plan. Y cuando consiguiera que esa mujer estuviera tras las rejas, lucharía sin fin para conquistarte nuevamente…

–Pero ahora que lo sé todo, eso cambia la situación –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Entiendo que quieras protegerme, Seiya, pero he aprendido a cuidarme sola. Y respecto a la arpía… ya se me ocurrirá otro plan para capturarla y no tengas que hacerte pasar por su amante. Si no nos queda más opción que continuar con tu plan, entonces iré detrás de ti a donde sea que vayas con esa mujer. Me instalare en una casa de seguridad en Chicago o en donde sea para seguir todos sus movimientos, así podremos vernos cada que sea posible y…

–No, esa no es una opción.

–¡Seiya!

–No está a discusión –dijo él con firmeza –No voy a exponerte ante la posibilidad de que te descubra.

–¿Y me lo dices tú? ¡Correrás mucho más riesgo que yo al estar cerca de ella!

–Pero es poco probable que me haga algo, en cambio a ti…

–No me va a pasar nada.

–¡Eso no lo sabemos! Esa rata pelirroja está loca, logro que te arrestaran y te pusieran tras las rejas. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar que más podría hacer para separarnos. Además, ¿olvidas que me dijiste que soñaste que te disparo? Quien me dice que no podría intentarlo en la vida real… De ninguna manera voy a permitir que te mantengas cerca de ella.

–Eso solo fue un sueño. Las posibilidades de que ocurra en la realidad son…

–Nulas porque no quiero que estés cerca de ella –dijo él interrumpiéndome –Por esto es que no iba a decirte nada hasta que todo hubiera terminado, pero después de lo que paso con Tuxedo Mask… No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí cuando ese sujeto salto de la azotea del Caesars llevándote consigo. Yo quería saltar detrás de ti... Al pensar que estuve a nada de perderte para siempre, ya no me importo nada. Mande todo al diablo con tal de no dejarte ir otra vez, pero ya estaba en marcha mi plan y tú creías que te engañe, así que… intente seguir con el plan, tenía que alejarte de mí a como diera lugar, pero me hiciste dudar de mi decisión y más cuando inventaste esa historia del sueño que tuviste.

–No lo invente. Si tuve ese sueño…

Seiya me miro totalmente sorprendido –¿Enserio?

Asentí con la cabeza, totalmente ruborizada.

–¿Y qué hay de lo que dijiste sobre que esperabas algún día en verdad ser la señora Kou? ¿Tener hijos? ¿Formar una vida juntos? ¿También es cierto?

–Si –admití sintiendo que mis mejillas se enrojecían aún más – No te lo había dicho antes porque… tenía miedo. Miedo de mis propios sentimientos, de lo que nos deparara el futuro, de perderte nuevamente.

–¿Y ahora?

–Ahora…. –musite dando un suspiro, pensando detenidamente que voy a decirle –Bueno, aún sigo teniendo miedo de perderte, de lo que pueda pasar con nosotros en el futuro, pero ya no tengo miedo de mis sentimientos por ti, porque… porque te amo, Seiya –dije con una sonrisa –Te ame hace seis años y te he seguido amado durante todos estos años aunque intente convencerme de lo contrario. Y te seguiré amando para siempre a pesar de que haces que te odie con facilidad y quiera matarte la mitad del tiempo, pero eso no me importa porque eres el único para mí y te amo.

–Yo también te amo… mi necia y testadura, Bombón.

Seiya me estrecho entre sus brazos y nos besamos con ternura, sintiendo como todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro recorriéndonos por completo. Siento que hasta podría volar ahora que nos hemos sincerado el uno con el otro y he logrado decirle que lo amo. Por supuesto, mis temores de perderlo y del futuro de nuestra relación aun siguen allí, en algún rincón de mi corazón, y creo que allí seguirán siempre. Pero también sé que nuestro amor es lo que me hace fuerte ante la adversidad, mi amor por él me da fuerzas para enfrentar lo que sea. Igual que la primera vez que nos dijimos que nos amábamos.

–_Flashback–_

–_¿Y ahora quien va a ir a cantar? ¿Seiya? –pregunto Esmeralda –Eres el único que aun no ha subido al escenario, Seiya._

–_Estoy muy bien aquí, chicos. ¿Por qué no vas a cantar, Bombón?_

–_¿Y espantar otra vez a todo el mundo con mi voz? No, gracias –dije tomando un trago de mi cerveza._

–_¡Que mentirosa! Si tienes una voz preciosa al igual que tu sonrisa –dijo Seiya dándome un pequeño beso –Y tus ojos, tu nariz, tu cabello –musito llenando de pequeños besos todo mi rostro._

–_¡Contrólense ustedes dos que estamos en un sitio publico! –exclamo Alan._

_Seiya ni le hizo caso a su amigo, me beso en los labios y yo simplemente me deje llevar. _

_Viernes por la noche y Seiya y yo fuimos a un karaoke-bar junto con nuestros amigos para relajarnos después de una larga semana en la Universidad. Llevábamos varias semanas oficialmente como novios, prácticamente nos habíamos vuelto inseparables ya que siempre estábamos juntos. Aunque una parte de mi temía que el chico que había dejado de ser todo un playboy de la noche a la mañana y se había transformado en el novio más encantador del mundo, tarde o temprano se aburriera de mí y volviera a su vida de antes, yo me estaba enamorando locamente de Seiya._

–_Voy al tocador un momento –dijo Kakyuu mientras se ponía de pie._

–_Te acompaño –dijo Melissa también levantándose. _

_Esmeralda también se puso de pie –¿Vienes, Serena?_

_Negué con la cabeza, tras lo que las chicas se retiraron de la mesa. _

–_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no van a traer más cervezas, chicos? –dijo Seiya tomando su tarro, mostrando que estaba vacío._

–_¿Y porque no vas tú, Seiya? –replico Rubeus._

_Mi novio lo miro con esa expresión de "no molestes y vete", que siempre les daba a sus amigos cuando quería que nos dejaran solos._

–_Bien. Pero tú pagas los tragos de la siguiente ronda._

–_Si quieren yo pago todo lo de la noche, pero vayan que me muero de sed –dijo Seiya tras lo que su Alan y Rubeus de inmediato se fueron a la barra del bar –Al fin solos, Bombón…_

–_Sí, eso parece –musite dándole un pequeño beso. _

–_Recuérdame otra vez porque en vez de disfrutar de la noche para nosotros, vinimos aquí con los chicos._

–_mmm… creo que para escuchar a nuestros amigos desafinar terriblemente al cantar. Aunque todavía no te he escuchado desafinar a ti, Seiya._

–_Ni lo harás porque yo no desafino._

–_Entonces demuéstralo y ve a cantar._

–_Yo no canto en público. _

–_¿Miedo a la crítica?_

–_Más bien a que tener toda una legión de fans enloquecidas por mi magnífica voz que me mantengan lejos de ti –dijo él guiñándome un ojo._

–_Eres un tonto._

–_Pero soy tu tonto. _

_Seiya rompió la poca distancia que nos separaba para besarme. Alce mi mano para acariciar su rostro mientras nuestro beso se estaba volviendo más apasionado, mucho más de lo que hasta entonces eran nuestros besos y no nos separamos hasta que en verdad sentí la falta de aire._

–_Te amo, Bombón –musite sobre mis labios. _

_Me quede totalmente sorprendida al escucharlo. Era la primera vez que me lo decía, y lo dijo como si fuera algo tan natural como respirar._

_Abrí la boca pero la cerré de inmediato al no saber que decir. Mi corazón latía como loco ante sus palabras ya que yo también sentía que lo amaba, pero no estaba segura de decírselo. Mi novio era todo un Casanova y una parte de mi temía que no fuera del todo cierto lo que me dijo._

–_¿No dices nada, Bombón?_

–_Honestamente… no estoy muy segura de que decir._

–_Comprendo –dijo él dando un suspiro –No importa. Simplemente quería que lo supieras._

_Seiya tomo su tarro y lo alzo olvidándose de que estaba vacío, lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa al ver que no tenía nada que beber, dando un suspiro de frustración. Me empecé a sentir fatal. Mi novio me acababa de decir que me amaba y yo acababa de echar a perder una hermosa velada._

–_Seiya…_

–_Voy a ver porque tardan tanto Alan y Rubeus con esas cervezas –dijo él poniéndose de pie._

–_¡Espera! –dije tomándolo del brazo para impedir que se fuera –¿Estás molesto conmigo? Lo siento, es que me tomaste por sorpresa y… yo…_

–_Olvídalo. No pasa nada, Bombón._

–_¡No! ¡Si está pasando algo! –exclame exaltada –Me acabas de decir que me amas y yo… yo también te amo, Seiya._

–_No lo digas solo porque crees que es lo que quiero escuchar –dijo él con seriedad._

–_¡Y tú no me digas que es lo siento o no por ti! –grite molesta. Di un suspiro para tranquilizarme –Mira, no es que no sienta lo mismo por ti, es solo que… ¿a cuantas de tus ex novias les dijiste lo mismo?_

–_A ninguna._

–_¿A ninguna?_

–_Por nadie he sentido lo que siento por ti, Bombón ¿Tan difícil es de creerlo?_

–_Pues considerando tu largo historial…_

_Él simplemente se soltó de mi agarre, mientras daba un suspiro. Se alejó de la mesa. _

–_¿A dónde vas? ¡No me dejes hablando sola! ¡Seiya! _

_Lo llame pero fue en vano porque ni siquiera volteo a verme mientras se perdía de mi vista al mezclarse con la gente._

–_¿Problemas en el paraíso, Serena? –pregunto Kakyuu al volver a la mesa. Se sentó junto con Melissa y Esmeralda._

–_Eso creo –musite hundiéndome en mi asiento –Después de esto, creo que Seiya va a terminar conmigo._

–_¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Melissa. _

–_Seiya me dijo que me ama._

_Las tres me miraron sorprendidas._

–_¿Y tú…? –pregunto Esmeralda._

–_Creo que también lo amo. Sé lo dije al intentar arreglar las cosas después del desastre que arme al no decirle nada al principio, pero… _

–_Siento ser yo quien te lo diga –dijo Kakyuu –Pero estamos hablando de Seiya Kou, y es probable que él no…_

–_Ni lo digas que ya lo sé… –musite dando un largo suspiro –Creo que será mejor que me vaya._

–_¿Y Seiya? _

–_Él fue quien me dejo hablando sola cuando intente arreglar las cosas, y si lo veo ahora creo que van a terminar peor de lo que están. Si quiere hablar conmigo, díganle que ya sabe dónde encontrarme. _

_Tome mi bolso y me puse de pie, Alan y Rubeus venían llegando trayendo consigo las bebidas de todos en las manos._

–_¿A dónde vas, Serena? –pregunto Alan._

–_A dormir, chicos. Nos vemos después._

_Me abrí paso entre la gente con tal de salir lo más pronto posible del lugar y volver a mi dormitorio. No quería ni pensar en cómo un par de palabas habían hecho que repentinamente cambiaran las cosas entre Seiya y yo._

–_¡Bombón! _

_Detuve mis pasos a pocos metros de llegar a la salida del karaoke-bar al escucharlo llamarme a través del micrófono. Voltee y me quede sorprendida al verlo en el escenario del karaoke._

–_Sabes que no me gusta cantar en público, pero hoy no me importa porque esto lo hago por ti, Bombón. Así ya no te van a quedar dudas de que en verdad te amo._

_Empezaron a sonar los acordes de mi canción favorita y ya no estaba segura de que me sorprendía más, si lo que había dicho mi novio o el hecho de que iba a cantar para mí._

_I've waited a hundred years /__ He esperado cien años__  
But I'd wait a million more for you /__ Pero me espera un millón más para ti__  
Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours /__ Nada me había preparado para el privilegio de ser tuyo__  
If I had only felt the warmth within your touch /__ Si yo sólo hubiera sentido el calor de tu toque__  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush /__ Si yo sólo hubiera visto cómo sonríes cuando te sonrojas__  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough /__ O cómo rizas tus labios cuando te concentras lo suficiente__  
I would have known what I was living for /__ Yo hubiera sabido lo que estaba viviendo__  
What I've been living for / __Lo que he estado viviendo durante_

_Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente mientras yo seguía allí escuchando a Seiya cantarme, y que había que reconocer que no lo hacía nada mal a pesar de que se negaba a cantar en público. Ni siquiera podía moverme, solo seguía allí con mi vista en él, sintiendo como toda la gente a nuestro alrededor desaparecía y solamente estábamos nosotros en aquel lugar. _

_Your love is my turning page /__ Tu amor es mi vuelta de página__  
Only the sweetest words remain /__ Sólo quedan las palabras más dulces__  
Every kiss is a cursive line /__ Cada beso es una línea cursiva__  
Every touch is a redefining phrase /__ Cada contacto es una frase que define__  
I surrender who I've been for who you are /__ Te entrego lo que he sido por lo que eres__  
Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart /__ Nada me hace más fuerte que tu frágil corazón__  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours /__ Si yo sólo hubiera sentido lo que se siente ser tuyo__  
I would have known what I've been living for all along /__ Yo hubiera sabido lo que he estado viviendo durante todo el tiempo__  
What I've been living for... /__ Lo que he estado viviendo durante...__  
_

_Seiya bajo del escenario y camino lentamente hacia mí. Sonreí aún más conforme se acercaba, estando segura de una cosa: estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre que me amaba tanto como yo a él y que me estaba cantando en público, para demostrarme que eran verdad sus palabras, que me ama. De eso ya no tenía ninguna duda. _

_We're tethered to the story we must tell /__ Estamos atados a la historia que tenemos que decir__  
When I saw you well I knew we'd tell it well /__ Cuando te vi, así yo sabía que habíamos que contarla bien__  
With the whisper we will tame the vicious scenes /__ Con el susurro que se dominar las escenas de vicio__  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees /__ Como una pluma trayendo reinos de rodillas_

_Mi novio me tomo entre sus brazos al llegar frente a mí al terminar de cantar. Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos, estrechándome más a él a ante la felicidad que me inunda._

–_Te amo, Seiya._

–_Yo también te amo, Bombón._

_Inclino su rostro sobre el mío y nos besamos apasionadamente. De repente escuchamos un montón de aplausos y gritos a nuestro alrededor –muchos de los cuales, y más entusiastas, provenían de la mesa en donde nos observaban nuestros amigos–, haciendo que nos separáramos ruborizados ante la escena que estamos protagonizando. Pero no importaba. Nada me importaba mientras estuviera junto al hombre que amo. _

–_Fin Del Flashback_–

–Te amo, Bombón –musito él sobre mis labios.

–Y yo también te amo, Amor –susurre besándolo en la comisura de los labios.

Seiya me estrecho aun más entre sus brazos, mientras yo acaricio con suavidad su rostro, olvidándome aunque sea solo un momento de lo demás para disfrutar al máximo de este instante en que estamos juntos.

–Bombón…

–¿Si?

–Por favor, te lo pido… No, te lo suplico, mantente lejos de la rata pelirroja y déjame continuar con mi plan para capturarla.

–¿Por qué tenias que arruinar de esa forma un momento tan perfecto? –dije separándome de él.

–Escúchame, Bombón…

–Bombón, nada. Debe de haber otra manera de capturarla sin que tengamos que separarnos.

–¿Y cuál es? Dímelo porque yo no lo sé

–Pues… –musite mordiendo mi labio inferior, pensando rápidamente en algo pero no se me ocurre nada ¡Piensa, Serena! ¡Piensa!

–No tengo otra opción.

–Siempre hay otra opción, Seiya ¡solo hay que encontrarla!

–Siento decirte que en este caso no la hay. Mira, si quieres di que estoy algo paranoico, pero ¿recuerdas esa pesadilla que dijiste que me escuchaste hablar dormido? –asentí ante su pregunta –Soñé que esa mujer te había secuestrado, yo iba a rescatarte y cuando llegue a dónde estabas, tenía un arma contra tu cabeza y pensaba asesinarte frente a mi…–dijo él dando un largo suspiro –No permitiré que algo cercano a eso ocurra jamás. La voy a detener a como dé lugar y para lograrlo, debes mantenerte lejos de ella, pero sobre todo de mi.

–¡Olvídalo porque eso no va a pasar! ¡Somos un equipo y debemos trabajar como tal!

–Pues siento decirlo, pero eso no nos funciono muy bien con Tuxedo Mask.

–No menciones a ese sujeto, porque aun no puedo creer lo que paso con él.

–Ni yo… pero trata de ponerte en mi lugar, Bombón. Si tuvieras que hacer algo similar con él a lo que estoy haciendo con esa rata…

–Dudo mucho que tenga que hacer algo así a pesar de que él me dijo que iba a buscarme.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto él sorprendido.

–Antes de quedar inconsciente, dijo que me buscaría después y me diría la verdad, que solo yo podría ayudarlo a hacer justicia…

–No lo entiendo ¿por qué te diría algo así? ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Viste su rostro? ¿Es uno de los sospechosos?

–Se que es uno de los sospechosos, Seiya, porque me llamo por mi nombre, pero aun no sé quien es. Aunque siento que su mirada ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerdo en quien.

–Solo se me ocurren dos nombres para el rostro detrás del antifaz ya que no estaban en el salón de la subasta cuando empezó todo el escándalo que provoco Tuxedo Mask.

–Zafiro Black y Darién Chiba... –musite al recordar que ellos se habían ido al baño momentos antes de que apareciera ese ladrón.

–Exacto. Y ya que tú eres la única que vio mejor que nadie a ese sujeto, seguramente sabrás quien es.

–No creo que sea tan fácil… la fisonomía de Zafiro y Darién es muy similar y ambos coinciden en las características de Tuxedo Mask: 1.90m de alto, cabello negro corto, ojos azules…

–¿Te dijo algo que ayude a saber quién es?

–Dijo que ya lo había visto muchas veces sin el antifaz, me hizo muchas preguntas: que si mi nombre realmente es Serena, si estamos casados, si somos agentes secretos…

–¡Es Chiba!

–¿Qué te hace creer eso?

–Fácil: te pregunto si estás casada –dijo él con seguridad –Chiba es el único de los sospechosos que tiene un particular interés romántico en ti, Bombón.

–No empieces otra vez con eso ¡Eso no prueba nada! –exclame sorprendida ante su lógica –Si, puede que Darién haya estado interesado en mí, pero ya le quedo muy claro que nunca habrá nada entre los dos y durante la subasta se comporto simplemente como un buen amigo… Además ¿quién dice que no es Zafiro Black? Me pregunto cosas de ti y como es tan amigo de la arpía al igual que Diamante y Neherenia, seguramente quería saber esas cosas para decírselo a ella y ayudarla a separarnos.

–Punto a tu favor en eso –dijo él dando un largo suspiro –¿Algo más que te dijera Tuxedo Mask?

–Sabe que tendrá que enfrentar a la justicia por lo que ha hecho y parece que asumirá su castigo, pero me llamo la atención que dijo que es el títere de personas más poderosas que él…

–¿Cómo la rata pelirroja?

–Eso creo… –musite dando un suspiro –Siento que hay una parte muy importante en todo esto que aun nos falta en este rompecabezas.

–Si es así, yo me encargare de averiguarlo.

–¡Seiya!

–¡Tengo que hacerlo, Bombón! ¡No hay otra opción si queremos terminar con esto de una vez por todas!

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Debe de haber otra forma! –exclame empezando a molestarme realmente ante su insistencia. Tiene que haber otra forma de capturar a esa mujer sin exponer a Seiya de esa manera

–No la hay. Entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, pero trata de entenderlo… Si Tuxedo Mask te buscara, y si estar con él es la única forma que hay de arrestarlo, lo entendería porque sé que ese es tu deber.

–No me hables del deber porque siempre existe una forma de cumplir con él sin hacer locuras como las que pretendes hacer.

–No tengo otra opción, Bombón.

–¡Ya deja de decir eso! –exclame furiosa –¡Siempre hay otra opción, pero tú no quieres hallarla por irte con esa arpía!

–¡No volvamos otra vez a eso! ¡Sabes que te amo!

–¡Yo también te amo, y por eso no quiero perderte! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte hablar así!

–Bombón… –musito él rodeándome con sus brazos –Esto también es muy difícil para mí porque lo último que quiero es estar lejos de ti, pero…

–No quiero escuchar peros. Quiero escuchar que estarás conmigo.

–Y así será, por el resto de mi vida… pero antes tenemos que estar lejos un tiempo para que pueda atrapar a esa rata. No es solo por la misión, sino para que por fin podamos tener la vida que soñamos y podamos vivir en paz.

–No… no quiero dejarte ir, Seiya –musite luchando por no empezar a llorar.

–Tiene que ser así. Tengo que hacerlo, por nosotros…

–No, no tiene por qué ser así… Si vas a seguir diciéndome lo mismo, no quiero escucharte más.

–Pero, Bombón...

–Ya escuche suficiente, así que no digas más…. Por favor, ya no quiero que digas nada más.

Siento como las lágrimas se anegan en mis ojos ante la impotencia que siento por esta situación, así que respire profundamente para tranquilizarme mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. A través del reflejo del cristal vi a Seiya detrás de mí, observándome. No me gire para verlo y me quede observando la ciudad, cuyo cielo se está iluminando aunque aún no sale el sol.

Mi novio se quedó allí, detrás de mí, mirándome mientras yo respiraba profundamente y pienso que podemos hacer. Tiene que haber otra opción para atrapar a la arpía de Kakyuu sin que Seiya tenga que volverse su amante. Siento que soy una egoísta al interponer mis sentimientos y el bienestar del hombre que amo ante el éxito de la misión, pero esa mujer ha demostrado que está loca y es todo un peligro. No quiero ni pensar en que podría pasarle a Seiya si algo sale mal y lo descubre. Tiene que haber una forma de evitar ponerlo en peligro.

¿Pero si Seiya tiene razón y no la hay? De ser así, no tendría más opción que resignarme a que continúe con su plan… Pero no soportaría que algo malo le pasara si llegara a salir mal.

Piensa, Serena. Piensa. Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer.

Si tan solo pudiera estar segura de que las palabras que me dijo Tuxedo Mask son ciertas, que él tarde o temprano me buscara y me dirá la verdad. Con su testimonio y las pruebas necesarias, podríamos arrestar a esa mujer y sus cómplices, y hacer que estén durante una larga temporada en la cárcel. Pero no estoy segura de poder contar con ello… Si tan solo lograra recordar en quien he visto esa profunda mirada azul que estaba enmarcada con el antifaz de Tuxedo Mask, todo sería más fácil.

¡Eso es! Si ese ladrón no me busca como me dijo, debo hallar la forma de encontrarlo pronto y hacerlo hablar para poder terminar con todo esto de una vez y enviar a esa arpía a la cárcel.

¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso? Desde que inicio esta misión, el principal objetivo es encontrar a Tuxedo Mask y capturarlo, algo que casi logre esta noche. Y todo hubiera sido perfecto si él no se hubiera escapado, lo cual consiguió cuando me durmió con esa rosa. Pero ahora que lo pienso, se hubiera escapado en cualquier momento, incluso cuando me encontraba sola con él en la azotea del Caesars; hubiera sido tan fácil como entregarme la rosa o haber saltado de la azotea en cualquier momento y sin mí. ¿Por qué no lo hizo así? ¿Por qué salto conmigo de la azotea del Caesars? Y lo más importante, estando herido, tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para saltar de la azotea del Caesars e igualmente hubiera escapado en el momento que quisiera, pero solo lo hizo hasta que escuchamos las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía. ¿Por qué espero tanto? ¿Por qué?

No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo fue que mi encuentro con Tuxedo Mask ocurrió de esa manera, pudiendo haber sido de mil y un formas distintas? Pudo haberme disparado aprovechando que estaba inconsciente, o herirme de alguna manera y no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Tuxedo Mask tampoco hirió a nadie durante la subasta, se limito a dormir a todos con ese humo, al igual que ha dormido a los guardias de los eventos en donde ha realizado sus anteriores robos. Sin duda tiene un modo de operar muy particular, pero ¿por qué lo hace así? ¿Por qué actuó de la forma en que lo hizo durante la subasta?

La puerta se abrió mientras yo aún sigo de pie frente a la ventana, observando la ciudad, tratando de pensar en lo que paso esta noche. ¿Cómo fue que todo esto ocurrió? Suspire ya que aún no logro saberlo a pesar de que no he dejado de pensar en ello.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me regreso a la realidad. Voltee y vi a Luna sosteniendo un folder amarillo en sus manos, camino hacia la mesa y dejo caer de golpe el folder, está molesta.

–Agente Tsukino, Agente Kou…. tomen asiento.

Luna me miro firmemente sin darme oportunidad de replicar, dirigí mi mirada a Seiya que aún estaba viéndome, igual que ha estado mirándome en toda la noche, y yo ya no quiero escucharlo decirme algo más. Camine hacia la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas libres frente a Luna. Seiya se sentó a mi lado.

–Quiero que hablen y me digan exactamente que paso. Les advierto de una vez que quiero la verdad porque si no esto va a afectar aún más sus carreras.

–Muy bien. ¿Desde dónde quieres que empecemos, Luna? –pregunto Seiya.

–Creo que sería mejor si empezaran desde el principio, así podría comprender mejor este desastre...

* * *

_Bueno, ya llegamos al punto en donde inicio este fic ¿Y ahora qué? Entre que Tuxedo Mask escapó y Seiya tiene en marcha su plan para arrestar a la arpía de Kakyuu, por aquí van a pasar muchas cosas inesperadas a partir del siguiente capitulo._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	19. Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe

_¡Hola!_

___¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

___Bueno, por fin les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Y si, estoy consciente de que todas quieren saber quien es nuestro famoso ladrón del antifaz, pero descuiden que ya muy pronto se sabra quien es, si podrán arrestar a Kakyuu y recuperar las joyas que fueron robadas en la subasta, pero eso se sabra en su momento. Por ahora, vamos a ver como les va a nuestra pareja favorita con Luna y que pasara con ellos tras lo ocurrido en la subasta. _

___¡Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide, en este capitulo escucharemos **A Thousand Years **de **Christina Perri**, así que les recomiendo al 100% que la escuchen al final del capitulo, ya verán porque lo digo. ¡Espero que disfruten del capitulo de hoy!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe**

Una hora después, ante un extenso silencio por parte de Luna, Seiya y yo le contamos todo lo que paso durante la subasta; incluyendo el hecho de que Seiya logro que la arpía creyera que se convertiría en su amante para así sacarle información, y por supuesto, la aparición de Tuxedo Mask, mi conversación con él y cómo fue que se escapo. Obviamente, en nuestra narración omitimos todo lo relacionado con nuestra relación y actuamos con el mayor de los profesionalismos para que Luna no sospeche nada.

Nuestra jefa nos miró de manera inexpresiva por unos momentos, antes de finalmente decidirse a hablar.

–¿Saben? Debería sacarlos del caso de Tuxedo Mask y enviarlos de regreso a Tokio en el primer vuelo por lo que paso –dijo Luna con seriedad.

–¡No, Luna! Yo entiendo que esta noche fue un completo desastre, pero…

–¡Déjame terminar, Tsukino! –exclamo ella obviamente molesta. Guarde silencio de inmediato –Si mal no recuerdo, los asigne en esta misión para que trabajaran en equipo y atraparan a ese ladrón. Se supone que por algo son los mejores agentes que tiene la Agencia, porque supuestamente son profesionales y están altamente calificados para cualquier misión que se les asigne ¡No son un par de novatos como para que se les escapara Tuxedo Mask cuando ya lo habían capturado!

–Comprendo que estés molesta, pero esto aun no ha terminado –dijo Seiya –Es cierto que fue un gran error el que Tuxedo Mask escapara, pero podemos atraparlo nuevamente y…

–Tú ni hables, Kou. Deberías haber estado siguiéndole el rastro a ese ladrón cerca del lugar en donde encontraste a Tsukino inconsciente, en vez de irte con ella al hospital para ver cómo estaba –dijo Luna con molestia –Solo hay algo que aun no comprendo ¿ya olvidaron cual es su deber? ¿Es que acaso son más importantes sus asuntos amorosos que cumplir con su misión?

Me quede sorprendida ante sus palabras. Mire de reojo a Seiya y esta igual, o hasta más sorprendido que yo.

–¡Entre Tsukino y yo no hay nada!

–¡Luna, ya te había dicho que mi relación con Kou es estrictamente laboral!

De nada sirvió que Seiya y yo habláramos al mismo tiempo para tratar de convencerla de que, supuestamente nuestra relación es únicamente de trabajo, ya que nuestra jefa nos calló a ambos con una firme mirada de acero.

–No me subestimen. Me sorprende aun más la situación por tratarse de ti, Serena ¿En verdad crees que me creí esa historia?

Suspire profundamente. Hubiera sido mucha suerte pensar que había creído del todo mis palabras y más cuando ella conoce una parte fundamente de mi pasado, y por la cual entre a la Agencia.

–Personalmente me da igual si retomaron el noviazgo que tenían en la Universidad –dijo Luna –Pero saben que hay reglas muy específicas para este tipo de situaciones y más considerando que ambos están en la misma misión.

–Estoy consciente de ello, Luna, pero mi relación con Kou no ha afectado en ningún momento nuestro trabajo y hemos cumplido con la misión que se nos encomendó. Gracias a ello hemos avanzado mucho en la investigación de este caso y estamos cerca de atrapar a Tuxedo Mask, Kakyuu Murayama y sus otros posibles cómplices.

–Entiendo que tengas dudas sobre nuestro desempeño durante la misión, más por lo sucedido con Tuxedo Mask, pero sabes que nos asignaste a Tsukino y a mí en esta misión por algo y hemos realizado muy bien nuestro trabajo –dijo Seiya con firmeza –¿Pero sabes qué? Si crees que el hecho de que ame a Serena es un obstáculo para continuar con mi trabajo, entonces yo me retiro del caso para que ella continúe con esta misión. Los dos sabemos que es la mejor agente de la Agencia y si ya tuvo en sus manos una vez a Tuxedo Mask, no tengo dudas en que lo volverá a capturar y lo enviara directo a la cárcel.

Me quede totalmente sorprendida ante las palabras de Seiya ¡No puede decirlo enserio! Él no puede retirarse de la misión para que yo continúe con esta asignación. Él es quien ha logrado grandes cosas durante esta misión, y aunque no me guste reconocerlo, su plan de hacerse pasar por amante de Kakyuu lo pone un paso más adelante de arrestarla. En cambio yo, por más que trato, no logro recordar a quien pertenece esa mirada azul que vi en Tuxedo Mask a pesar de que las opciones se limitan a Zafiro Black y Darién Chiba. Seiya no puede salir de esta misión.

–¡No! La que se retira de la misión soy yo.

–Bombón… –musito mi novio sorprendido.

–Tenías razón, Seiya. Tu plan es perfecto y solo así podrás atrapar a Kakyuu, ella te llevara a Tuxedo Mask. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es representar una pelea monumental tras la cual nos separemos públicamente, pongamos fin a este supuesto matrimonio y yo regrese a Tokio. Es la única manera de terminar con todo esto.

Seiya tomo mi mano y las entrelazamos con fuerza. Aunque odio la idea de estar separada de él, tenemos un deber que cumplir y si estando lejos el uno del otro es la única forma en que podemos hacerlo, lo haremos si eso significa terminar con éxito esta misión.

–Debo decir que estoy sorprendida, chicos. En los veinte años que llevo en la Agencia, nunca había visto que alguien se atreviera a hacer lo que ustedes han hecho. Y mucho menos por amor.

–Amo a Seiya, pero también soy una profesional. Y si nuestra relación es un problema para esta misión, perfecto. Yo dejo el caso para que él continúe –dije con seguridad –Por lo visto, esta es la única forma en que puede terminar exitosamente esta misión.

–Ninguno de los dos va a dejar la misión –dijo Luna. Seiya y yo la miramos sorprendidos ante lo que dijo –Es cierto que puede traer muchos problemas el que mantengan su relación, pero parece que pese a todo lo ocurrido, podremos aplicar un plan B para atrapar a Kakyuu Murayama. Su arresto será clave para la captura de Tuxedo Mask y sus cómplices.

–Por supuesto.

–¿Ella realmente está convencida de que eres su amante y dejaras a Serena, Kou? –pregunto Luna.

–Sin duda alguna –respondió mi novio con una sonrisa –Tuve que usar algunos viejos trucos de mi época de Casanova y convencerla de que no le he sido tan fiel a mi esposa como todos puedan pensar, pero definitivamente ella lo creyó y me pidió que me fuera con ella a Chicago. Le dije que me diera tiempo para decirle a Tsukino que quiero el divorcio antes de dejar Las Vegas.

–Perfecto. En ese caso, continua como hasta ahora con tu trato con esa mujer. Seguramente bajara la guardia frente a ti y tendrás oportunidad de conseguir las pruebas necesarias que la relacionen con Tuxedo Mask. Pondrás cámaras y micrófonos tanto en su suite en el Caesars, como en su departamento en Chicago para que podamos monitorear sus movimientos. Todo será importante para poderla arrestar.

–Así será, Luna.

–Serena… –dijo ella volteando a verme. Dio un largo suspiro –Aunque también me gustaría creer que Tuxedo Mask tiene razón en lo que te dijo y que te buscara, no podemos estar seguros de ello. Incluso creo que es peligroso que continúes en Las Vegas considerando que Tuxedo Mask sabe que eres una agente encubierta.

–Quizás… pero solo hay dos personas que pueden ser Tuxedo Mask ya que no se encontraban en el salón durante el robo: Zafiro Black y Darién Chiba.

–Ya ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de ello –dijo Luna –Ambos fueron encontrados inconscientes en los baños de caballeros poco después de que te encontraran en aquel callejón. Considerando el tiempo y la distancia del callejón al Caesars, así como toda la seguridad que había en la zona, es casi imposible que Tuxedo Mask lograra regresar al hotel sin ser visto.

–Pero Seiya hirió a Tuxedo Mask en el hombro derecho, seguramente si se revisa que ambos tengan una herida de bala…

–Ningún juez autorizara una orden para revisar si están heridos de bala cuando tienen una coartada perfecta ya que quedaron inconscientes, al igual que el resto de las personas en la subasta. Además, yo misma vi a ambos antes de venir con ustedes y, a excepción de la mancha de vino en la camisa de Chiba, ninguna de sus ropas está manchada de sangre y mucho menos parece que alguno de ellos tenga una bala enterrada en el hombro.

–¿Eso qué significa? –pregunto Seiya –¿Qué Tuxedo Mask no es ninguno de los sospechosos que hemos estado investigado?

–¡No, imposible! Por lo que me dijo ese ladrón, es más que obvio que me conoce. Sé que esa mirada ya la he visto antes, pero no consigo recordar en quien…Si tan solo me dieras más tiempo, podría recordar.

–Tendrás tiempo suficiente para recordar en quien has visto esos ojos azules que viste en Tuxedo Mask, pero no en Las Vegas ––dijo Luna con firmeza –Afortunadamente, tenemos la seguridad de que Seiya y tu se han ganado la confianza y la amistad de los sospechosos, la invitación al concierto de Michiru Kaioh y a la boda de Lita Kino es prueba de ello… No me gusta la idea de que estés tan inactiva en la misión, pero volverás a Tokio y seguirás con tu papel de la esposa de Seiya, o ex esposa tras su supuesta separación. Montaremos un supuesto estudio de trabajo en donde diseñas las joyas que realiza la señora Kou. Tú serás la pieza clave para mantener la fachada y evitar que se sepa que Seiya y tu son agentes encubiertos. La principal tarea de ambos es hacer crecer esa amistad con los posibles Tuxedo Mask. Ya que serás amante de Murayama, Seiya, tú te encargaras de Zafiro Black ya que él es amigo cercano de esa mujer.

Seiya asintió ante las palabras de Luna.

–Serena, ya que has entablado una amistad y confianza con Chiba, te encargaras de él. Hazle una invitación para que te visite en Tokio o lo que sea que pueda crecer su amistad y mantenerte cerca de él.

–Por supuesto. Así lo haré.

–Dejaras la ciudad en el primer vuelo disponible de regreso a Tokio, Serena, tan pronto Kou y tú hagan saber a los sospechosos que se separaran… Espero que tanto amor entre ustedes, no haya hecho que olvidaran como eran sus monumentales peleas y logren fingir una discusión terrible tras la cual supuestamente se divorciaran.

–Descuida, la parte de las discusión matrimoniales la tenemos dominada –dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Eso espero… así como también espero que su relación no represente ningún obstáculo para cumplir con éxito esta misión. Tienen una segunda oportunidad que no se le da a cualquiera. Aprovéchenla y demuéstrenme porque fue que los asigne en esta misión.

**S&S**

El llegar a la suite, el cansancio de tan larga noche se estaba haciendo presente en mi cuerpo, así que Seiya y yo tomamos un baño juntos para relajarnos un poco antes de continuar con el trabajo. En un rato bajaremos a desayunar a uno de los restaurantes del hotel y allí haremos nuestra pequeña actuación tras la que el matrimonio Kou se separara. Y como las noticias corren muy rápido en el Caesars, no hay duda de que la arpía se enterara en poco tiempo y Seiya podrá continuar con la siguiente parte del plan.

Mientras me cepillaba mi cabello húmedo frente al tocador de la habitación después de bañarme, llamaron a la puerta de la suite. Seiya fue a ver quién era mientras yo terminaba de desenredarme el cabello. Un momento después, mi novio volvió a la habitación. Voltee a verlo, recreándome en la grandiosa imagen que tengo de su cuerpo que solo está cubierto con una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo, pero al ver la seriedad de su rostro que observaba el papel que había sacado del sobre en sus manos, me hizo olvidar los pensamientos de lo sexy que es mi novio.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunte dejando mi cepillo en el tocador

Como única respuesta, Seiya me entrego el papel que estaba mirando con tanto interés hace un momento. Suspire al ver de qué se trataba. Un boleto de avión en primera clase a nombre de Serena Kou, cuyo vuelo a Tokio saldrá mañana a las nueve de la mañana.

Me quedan veinticuatro horas en Las Vegas antes de que vuelva a Japón.

–Obviamente Luna quiere que vuelva a Tokio lo más pronto posible –musite dejando el boleto en el tocador de la habitación de la suite.

–Al menos estaremos un día más juntos antes de que te vayas, Bombón –dijo Seiya rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos –Hubiese sido peor si tuvieras que irte hoy.

–¿Y en verdad crees que tenemos el día para nosotros? Cuando la arpía se entere de nuestra supuesta pelea en público y la separación porque según quieres que nos divorciemos, seguramente no desaprovechara la oportunidad y querrá pasar todo el día contigo, tendrás que irte a trabajar y…

–De ser así, le diré que cenare con ella o algo así para que se quede tranquila y no nos moleste. Lo que más quiero es aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado –dijo besando mi cuello, mientras su mano se dirige al nudo de la toalla que cubre mi cuerpo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el espejo frente a nosotros y le sonreí, aferrándome a la idea de que debemos de aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda antes de separarnos. Pera la separación que nos espera será tan difícil para ambos. Creo que más para mí al pensar en cómo estará Seiya, preocupada todo el tiempo porque no lo descubran y lo que tendrá que hacer para mantenerse a salvo y cumplir con su trabajo.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera por completo.

–Amor, ¿y si…? –musite sin poder continuar. No estoy segura de cómo decírselo.

Seiya se detuvo antes de desabrocharme la toalla –¿Qué pasa?

–Es que pensaba que… seguramente tendrás que hacer muchas cosas para que la arpía no dude que eres su amante, y tal vez… ustedes…

–Eso no pasara –respondió con firmeza.

–¿Enserio? –pregunte con cierto temor mientras me giraba sin salir del circulo de sus brazos para verlo a los ojos.

–Tengo mis límites, Bombón. La drogare tal como me hizo a mí hace años y le haré creer que tuvimos sexo, pero no será así ya que la dormiré. No permitiré jamás que las cosas lleguen a tanto por más que quiera conseguir las pruebas que necesitamos para arrestarla… Sabes que la única para mi eres tú.

Asentí, mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho y lo rodeaba con fuerza entre mis brazos. Seiya me estrecho aun más a su cuerpo. Nos quedamos abrazados sin decir nada por tanto tiempo mientras yo me sigo aferrando con todas mis fuerzas a la idea de que todo saldrá bien, pero mi temor de perderlo es tan grande que sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

–Bombón… –musito besando mi cabeza –Todo va a estar bien. Dentro de poco volveremos a estar juntos.

–Tengo tanto miedo de perderte, Amor…

–No te libraras tan fácilmente de mí. Además, ¿no fuiste tú quien ayer no dejo de decir que todo saldría bien?

–Sí, pero…

–Ningún pero. Todo saldrá bien y volveré a tu lado tan rápido que nuestra pequeña separación solo parecerá un mal sueño.

–Ojala que así sea…

–Así será –dijo poniendo su mano en mi barbilla para alzar mi rostro. Limpio mis lágrimas rápidamente –Te amo más que a mi propia vida. A tu lado es el único lugar en donde quiero estar mínimo los próximos cincuenta años de mi vida. Quiero que tengamos esa vida que tanto anhelamos, formemos un hogar y veamos crecer a nuestros hijos, que seamos tan felices como justo ahora lo soy a tu lado y nuestro matrimonio sea muy, muy largo…

–¿Matrimonio?

–Si –respondió dándome un fugaz beso –Pero creo que me estoy saltando la proposición y ese es un paso muy importante antes de que lleguemos al altar.

Me quede totalmente sorprendida ante sus palabras mientras más lagrimas caían por mi rostro, aunque esta vez no de tristeza.

–¿Estás hablando enserio?

–Nunca he hablado más enserio en toda mi vida. Lo que más quiero en este mundo es que seas mi esposa, y como Luna ya sabe de lo nuestro y no tenemos que ocultarle nada al mundo…

–Excepto a la arpía de tu amante –dije interrumpiéndolo.

–Ella no cuenta porque dentro de poco estará en la cárcel y no podrá volver a molestarnos jamás. Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre y, si después de lo interesante que ha sido nuestro primer matrimonio quieres esperar para casarnos, lo entenderé. Si por mí fuera nos casaríamos hoy mismo, pero tú eres quien decide. Podemos esperar hasta que termine esta misión, o algunos meses, años… no me importa con tal de estar contigo siempre.

–Yo… no sé qué decir –musite sorprendida. Bastante sorprendida, he de añadir.

–Entonces no digas nada aun. Solo dame un momento para hacer esto bien, porque ya lo he hecho dos veces y no salieron tan bien como esperaba y quiero que mi tercer intento sea perfecto –dijo él hincándose en una frente a mi mientras toma mi mano.

–Te amo –le dije antes de que diga algo más ante la emoción que siento.

–También te amo, Bombón –respondió besando el dorso de mi mano –Siempre te he amado y te seguiré amando por siempre. Amo tu fortaleza, tu perseverancia, tu pasión para luchar por conseguir lo que te propones, tu terquedad y tu mal humor. Amo todo de ti y quiero estar a tu lado para seguirte amando por el resto de mis días. Por eso te pregunto, Serena Tsukino, mi dulce Bombón… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Seguí llorando la emoción que siento por dentro, y es tanta que me está costando hablar. Lo único que logre hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

–¿Eso significa que si?

–¿Y si dijera que no? –no pude evitar preguntar a pesar de que sé que esa no es una opción.

–En ese caso, haría hasta lo imposible porque dijeras que si –respondió él mientras se ponía de pie –Empezando por esto –dijo besándome en la mejilla –Además de esto –volvió a besarme, pero esta vez en el cuello –Y esto…

Sus labios se posaron en los míos, estrechándome con firmeza entre sus brazos, mientras me besaba lenta y tiernamente, haciéndome desear aún más. Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos, alzándome de puntillas para profundizar más el beso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a sentir la falta de aire en mis pulmones, pero no me importaba con tal de sentir más de Seiya. Él es como una droga de la que necesito para sobrevivir. De pronto sus labios abandonaron los míos, trazando un sendero de besos por mi rostro y a lo largo de mi cuello, mientras me estrechaba aún más a su cuerpo, haciendo que inevitablemente soltara un gemido. Enterré mi mano en su cabello mientras seguía disfrutando de sus caricias.

Nuevamente mi novio regreso sus labios a los míos, besándome apasionadamente, haciendo que me olvidara de todo, excepto del maravilloso hombre que me tiene entre sus brazos y que amo con toda mi alma. Después de un rato de un espectacular beso que me estremeció por completo, Seiya lo termino con la misma lentitud con que había iniciado en un principio.

–Si dices que sí, en vez de no, Bombón –musito rosando sus labios contra los míos –Podremos hacer esto tantas veces como quieras, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

–Entonces digo que sí... Mil veces sí, Amor.

Sentí como los labios de Seiya se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando me alzo del piso para girar dando vueltas mientras ríe de felicidad. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos para sujetarme mientras yo también me rio. Siento como mis preocupaciones y todo lo demás carece de importancia en este momento ante toda la alegría que me inunda.

¡Me voy a casar con Seiya!

Después de un rato, cuando me empecé a sentir algo mareada después de tantas vueltas, finalmente aterrizamos en la cama, cayendo yo encima de él, y nos besamos por varios minutos sin intención alguna de separarnos.

–Te amo… te amo… te amo –musite entre besos mientras buscaba el tan ansiado aire que me reclamaban mis pulmones –Te amo y quiero ser tu esposa, Amor… –musite besándolo nuevamente –Quiero que seas mi esposo. Es más, vayamos a casarnos ahora mismo.

Seiya me miro totalmente sorprendido por lo que dije. Lo solté en un acto de impulsividad por toda la felicidad que siento que hasta ahora soy consciente de mis palabras.

¿Casarnos justo ahora? Por alguna razón no suena tan descabellado como debería. Me gusta tanto estar casada con él durante esta misión, y espero que estemos casados siempre… aunque esta vez será de verdad.

–¿Estás segura?

–Totalmente. ¿O te parece que es una locura casarnos hoy?

–Sí, realmente es una locura casarnos justo hoy –respondió dándome un fugaz beso –Pero hagámoslo. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo separados, así que no sigamos perdiendo más. Casémonos hoy.

–Menos mal que estamos en Las Vegas ya que prácticamente por aquí hay una capilla en cada esquina –dije con una sonrisa divertida. Seiya no pudo evitar reírse ante mi comentario

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Salimos corriendo hacia la capilla que te lleve ayer?

Fruncí el ceño al recordar ese sitio. No estaba en mi mente que en un lugar así fuera mi boda.

–Con tantas capillas en esta ciudad, mejor busquemos un lugar mucho más bonito.

–De acuerdo. Yo me encargo de eso, Bombón

–Sin duda a nuestros hijos les encantara saber que tan pronto me propusiste matrimonio, corrimos a una capilla a casarnos.

–Lo cual es una suerte, porque ni siquiera tengo tu anillo de compromiso.

–No quiero un anillo, solo te quiero a ti –dije besándolo fugazmente.

–A mí siempre me has tenido aunque no quisieras –musito dándome otro beso –Ahora yo te tengo a ti, y muy pronto serás mi esposa… después del tercer intento para lograr que aceptaras casarte conmigo.

–No empieces, que si sigues así, a este paso no dudare en divorciarme de ti pronto –dije dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

–Eso nunca –respondió girando en la cama, dejándome debajo –Te lo advierto desde ahora, Bombón, sin importar lo que pase, vamos a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe... Nunca me voy a divorciar de ti.

–¿Nunca?

–Nunca. Así que piénsalo muy bien si quieres continuar con esto antes de ser oficialmente mi esposa, porque después ya no hay marcha atrás.

–mmm… Creo que poder vivir sabiendo que jamás nos divorciaremos.

Nos besamos nuevamente, sintiendo que toda la alegría que sentimos ante nuestra boda nos recorre por completo el cuerpo. Aunque esa alegría no tardo en convertirse en una muy intensa oleada de deseo que amenaza con estallar en breve y retrasar un poco nuestros planes.

–Bombón ¿te importaría que nos ocupáramos de lo de la boda dentro de una hora?

–No… de hecho estaba por decirte lo mismo –respondí antes de besar apasionadamente a mi futuro marido.

Mis manos viajaron a lo largo de la espalda de Seiya, recorriendo toda su extensión con suaves caricias de arriba abajo hasta llegar al borde de la toalla que lo cubre de la cintura para abajo. Ni siquiera lo pensé y se la quite de un solo jalón, para arrojarla lejos y poder así tocar su trasero, arrancándole así un gemido que quedo atrapado en nuestro beso. Definitivamente no me siento con nada de paciencia para soportar que cualquier cosa se interponga entre mi futuro esposo y yo.

Los labios de Seiya abandonaron los míos, trazando un camino de besos a lo largo de mi cuello, mis hombros y siguió bajando hasta llegar al nudo de la toalla que me cubre, deshaciéndolo para así también dejarme desnuda entre sus brazos. Su boca se poso sobre uno de mis senos, haciéndome gemir cuando empezó a chuparlo con necesidad mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano. Me estaba retorciendo de placer ante sus caricias, que me pareció que no tardaría en explotar cuando hizo el mismo proceso pero a la inversa, y aun más cuando su mano bajo hasta mi intimidad y comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi clítoris.

Busque nuevamente sus labios y lo bese con ansiedad, sintiendo como su lengua se deslizaba de una manera deliciosa en mi boca. Igual que sus dedos se seguían deslizando lentamente en mi intimidad. Mi mano también bajo, recorriendo en una lenta caricia los músculos de su pecho hasta que llegue hasta su miembro, que estaba muy duro en cuanto mis dedos lo aprisionaron y comencé a acariciarlo de arriba abajo lentamente. Nuestros gemidos quedaban atrapados en besos cada vez más necesitados.

De repente Seiya retiro su mano de mi intimidad, y tomo la que yo tenía sobre su miembro, deteniéndome. Trazo un nuevo camino de besos, desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi vientre, para después empezar a besar la parte interna de mis muslos hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Me pareció que estaba por volverme loca de placer cuando su lengua recorrió mi sexo, una y otra vez haciendo que en medio de gemidos dijera su nombre mientras me seguía haciendo sexo oral, hasta que estalle en un maravilloso orgasmo.

Mi respiración lentamente volvía a la normalidad mientras Seiya se acercaba para que su rostro quedara a la altura del mío. Lo bese con suavidad, sintiendo como nuestros labios se movían cada vez con mayor intensidad y la pasión seguía creciendo entre nosotros. Hice que giráramos en la cama, haciendo que Seiya quedara debajo y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Trace todo un camino con mis labios sobre su pecho, hombros y brazos, para después con mi mano tomar su miembro haciendo que gimiera ante mis caricias. Se sentó en la cama y nuestras miradas se encontraron, vi ese enorme deseo que hay dentro de mi futuro esposo, tan grande como ese brillo de amor que tienen grabados sus ojos mientras él me tomaba de las caderas en un solo movimiento me bajo sobre su miembro para volvernos uno solo.

Dejamos toda esa necesidad que sentíamos por hacer las cosas rápido y nos movimos lentamente, enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y enterré mi mano en su cabello para besarlo. Entre gemidos repetía su nombre y cuanto lo amo, sonriendo tanto como lo hacía Seiya cuando él también me decía que me ama. Me lleno una sensación de felicidad y paz infinita que no sentía desde hace años, la misma que sentía cuando nos decíamos mutuamente cuanto nos amábamos mientras hacíamos el amor.

Inevitablemente la pasión creció entre nosotros, me moví de arriba abajo con rapidez, aunque con las manos que Seiya tenía en mis caderas me ayudo a que nos moviéramos con mayor velocidad mientras nuestros jadeos y gemidos inundaban toda la habitación. Grite su nombre y Seiya grito el mío al mismo tiempo cuando el clímax nos atravesó con fuerza. Mientras luchaba por que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, contemple a mi futuro esposo que tenía el rostro enrojecido y cubierto de sudor, sin duda pareciéndome más guapo y sexy que nunca. Me beso con suavidad y recargue mi frente sobre mientras dejábamos que el silencio nos envolvía en esta inmensa paz y felicidad.

–Te amo, Bombón.

–También te amo, Seiya.

Volvimos a besarnos con ternura, envolviéndonos en este momento tan perfecto que sin duda me hace sentir en el cielo. Un momento que sin duda reviviremos infinidad de veces los próximos años de nuestras vidas, pero ya convertidos en marido y mujer.

**S&S**

Nuestra hora amenazaba en convertirse en dos, y si queríamos aprovechar el día, debíamos de darnos prisa para hacer todo lo que teníamos que hacer. Más considerando que nos queda menos de un día antes de que suba a ese avión de regreso a Tokio. Pero hoy no quiero pensar en que este es nuestro último día juntos antes de que nos separemos por tiempo indefinido hasta que termine la misión. No quiero ni llorar pensando en eso. Quiero sonreír y ser feliz porque dentro de poco, Seiya será realmente mi esposo.

Aunque claro, antes de que lleguemos al altar, tenemos que realizar nuestra pequeña actuación con la cual el matrimonio Kou deberá de separarse públicamente, para más tarde reunirnos en la capilla donde nos casaremos. Es irónico pensar que ante el mundo Seiya y yo en breve nos divorciaremos, cuando en secreto vamos a unir nuestras para siempre.

Eche a Seiya de la habitación para arreglarme a solas, mientras él se terminaba de vestir y se encarga de ver en que capilla de la ciudad nos casaríamos más tarde. Mientras, yo miro detenidamente el closet pensando en que ponerme para la boda. De haber siquiera imaginado que terminaría casándome con Seiya –algo que jamás hubiera creído si alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes de iniciar esta misión– hubiera empacado alguno de mis muchos vestidos favoritos que se encuentran en el closet de mi departamento en Tokio, pero bueno, deberé de arreglármelas con lo poco que tengo aquí.

Por suerte, mientras termino de decidir que ponerme, halle la bolsa con los baby dolls que me regalo Mina cuando fuimos de compras con Lita. Ya use el negro cuando quise molestar a Seiya antes de reconciliarnos y volver a estar juntos oficialmente, pero aun me quedan dos. Elegí el del encaje rojo.

–Gracias, Mina –musite guardando el baby doll en mi bolso antes de que Seiya lo viera. Seguramente le encantara verme usándolo.

Regrese al closet pensando que ponerme, y entonces recuerde que cuando volví hace un par de semanas de la última misión antes de que me asignaran esta, Molly y yo fuimos de compras y vi un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco en corte imperio que no dude en comprar cuando lo vi. Estoy segura de que empaque ese vestido en mi maleta antes de tomar el avión a Las Vegas, así que lo busque rápidamente en el closet y no tarde en hallarlo. No es el clásico vestido de novia, pero no está nada mal. Ya me imagino que dirá Molly cuando sepa que este será mi vestido de novia…

¡Molly! ¿Cómo no me acorde antes? Mi mejor amiga está en la ciudad, yo me caso dentro de poco y no le dicho nada. Sí, estoy consciente de que esta será una rápida, fugaz y secreta boda de Las Vegas, ¿pero es tan secreta que ni siquiera puedo invitar a la mujer que ha estado ahí en mis momentos más difíciles y a la que quiero como una hermana? No, ella tiene que saberlo y tiene que asistir. Aunque ella sería la única invitada ya que no estará ni uno de los amigos de Seiya y mucho menos nuestros padres. Bueno, tendré que decírselo a mi futuro marido y ver qué opina de esto.

Me puse el vestido y termine de arreglarme, por supuesto llevando puesto el dije, tome mi bolso tras lo que fui a reunirme con Seiya a la estancia de la suite. Mi futuro esposo, vestido con un traje color arena y una camisa celeste, está caminando de un lado a otro por el lugar con el celular en mano mientras habla sin que haya notado que entre en la habitación.

–¡Si, perfecto! –exclamo Seiya con alegría mientras caminaba a la ventana sin verme aun –Si, si, está bien. ¿A qué hora?... Muy bien, muchas gracias –termino la llamada y fue entonces que volvió y me miro con una enorme sonrisa de arriba a abajo –Wow… estás preciosa, Bombón.

–Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo, Amor –dije acercándome a él para darle un pequeño beso mientras Seiya me estrechaba a su cuerpo.

–Encontré el sitio perfecto para la boda. Nos casaremos en un par de horas.

–¿Un par de horas? –musite sorprendida. Eso sí que fue rápido.

–Sí. Apenas tenemos el tiempo suficiente para ir a hacer nuestra pequeña escena de separación, que me encargue de unos asuntos y te veré en el altar.

–¿Qué asuntos?

–Unos que tengo que ir a arreglar personalmente para que hoy sea maravilloso y nuestra pequeña luna de miel sea perfecta.

–Bueno, pero tendremos una verdadera luna de miel cuando termine la misión. Aun quieres ir conmigo a Paris ¿verdad?

–A París y a donde quieras, Bombón –respondió dándome un fugaz beso –Es más, si quieres podemos recorrer todo Francia y el resto de Europa. Como haremos un gran trabajo, Luna deberá darnos unas muy merecidas vacaciones.

–Serian más que merecidas porque creo que la última vez que tome vacaciones, tú aun no habías entrado en la Agencia, Amor.

–Con mayor razón, tendremos una luna de miel muy larga –musito inclinando su rostro y me beso con dulzura. Y aunque realmente estaba disfrutando de ese beso, me aparte lentamente ya que aun no le he dicho lo que quiero decirle.

–Seiya… ¿realmente nuestra boda tiene que ser tan secreta?

–¿Acaso quieres llamar a la prensa y decirle a toda la ciudad que nos casamos?

–No, pero me gustaría que al menos Molly asistiera. Ella si es mi verdadera mejor amiga, lo ha sido para mí todos estos años y me gustaría que estuviera allí en el momento más importante de mi vida.

–Entonces llámala, Bombón –dijo él con una sonrisa –Sin importar lo rápida, sencilla y secreta que sea la boda, quiero darte una boda perfecta, y si lo es teniendo a tu lado a tu mejor amiga, adelante.

–¡Gracias! –exclame de felicidad dándole un beso –Aunque esta boda ya será perfecta porque me casare con el amor de mi vida, pero…

–¿Hay alguien más que quieras agregar a la lista de invitados?

–Aunque me encantaría que estuvieran mis padres, sé que no llegarían a tiempo y no sé como reaccionaria mamá después del shock que le dimos al saber que no estábamos casados de verdad, pero eso ya lo arreglaremos después. Mi pero es porque habrá alguien cercano a mí en nuestra boda, pero nadie de tu lado, Amor, ni tu padre o tus amigos…

–Estará mi madre. Algo me dice que donde quiera que este, ella está muy contenta de saber que soy feliz a tu lado y más porque dentro de poco me casare contigo, Bombón.

–Seguramente así es.

Me alce de puntillas y nos besamos hasta que nos empezó a faltar el aire en los pulmones.

–Creo que sería buena idea que llamaras a Molly antes de que vayamos a hacer nuestra pequeña actuación de separación.

–Buen punto –dije separándome de él. Saque de mi bolso mi celular –Por cierto, Amor, aun no me has dicho en donde nos casaremos.

–¿No? Creí que si te lo había dicho.

–No lo hiciste. Y ya que llegaremos a la capilla separados, y le avisare a Molly de la boda, creo que sería buena idea saber a donde iré cuando salga del Caesars.

–La boda será en el hotel Paris.

–¿Enserio? –pregunte totalmente sorprendida

–Es lo menos que puedo darte de Paris hasta que nos vayamos de luna de Miel. Además, reserve una suite ahí para nosotros y podremos pasar todo el día juntos sin que nadie nos moleste.

Lo mire con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente de amor por él. Por esos pequeños detalles que hace para hacerme feliz es que lo amo tanto.

Me acerque a él alzándome de puntillas para besarlo, apenas y logre rozar sus labios con los míos cuando escuche que empezaba a sonar su celular. Seiya ni siquiera lo saco para ver quien llamaba, simplemente lo dejo sonar. Eso me hizo temer sobre quien podría estarlo llamando.

–Es ella ¿verdad?

–Si es así, ni quiero saberlo. De todas formas, no voy a contestarle. No va a arruinarnos el día.

–Lo hará si se le mete en la cabeza llamarte a todas horas. Contéstale.

–No. Ni siquiera hemos hecho nuestra pequeña actuación de separación, le contestare hasta después de eso.

–No quiero que te este llamando a la mitad de la boda, Seiya.

–No lo hará porque apagare mi celular. Hoy no va a molestarnos.

–Va a empezar a sospechar algo si ni siquiera le respondes las llamadas. Eso pondrá en riesgo la misión y las posibilidades de arrestarla –dije dando un largo suspiro una vez que dejo de sonar su celular –Odio ser yo quien lo diga, pero llama a la arpía e invítala a cenar esta noche.

–De ninguna manera, Bombón. Hoy es nuestro día, mañana te irás a Tokio y…

–Y por eso hoy tiene que ser perfecto. Tu mismo dijiste que una cena podría tenerla en calma, así que hazlo. Después de todo, un rato con ella no cambia el hecho de que dentro de poco estaremos casados de verdad y siempre estaremos juntos. Entre más pronto continúes con la misión, más pronto terminara y volverás a mi lado –le di un fugaz beso –Haz tu llamada, mientras yo llamare a Molly y después nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

Seiya asintió y yo me fui a la habitación. Sé que es parte del trabajo, pero no quiero escucharlo hablar con la arpía. Ya es bastante con que vayamos a estar separados públicamente y él este con esa mujer, como para que tenga que ver como es su trato con ella, aunque todo se trate de una farsa.

Una vez en la recamara, marque al celular de Molly y no tardo en contestarme.

–¡Serena!

–¡Hola, Molly!

–Me alegro de escucharte. Ya ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hablar ni en las instalaciones del FBI con todo lo que ha pasado ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, no te preocupes. Lo que importa es que logre sobrevivir a una de las noches más largas de mi vida… aunque no sin consecuencias.

–Lo sé, Luna ya me dijo que mañana te vas a Tokio. De hecho, yo también me voy contigo mañana de la ciudad.

–¿Enserio? –pregunte sorprendida. No esperaba que ella también fuera a dejar Las Vegas tan pronto

–Sí, Luna no me dio muchos detalles, pero parece que te voy a apoyar en la siguiente parte del operativo. Dijo algo sobre que el matrimonio Kou se acabó y que ahora Seiya y tu trabajaran separados, pero no me explico porque. ¿Qué paso? ¿Le pediste que ya no querías seguir trabajando con Seiya por lo que paso en la subasta?

–No, no es por eso. Luna se dio cuenta de mi relación con Seiya.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? –exclamo ella sorprendida.

–Es una larga historia que ya te contare después. Pero tenías razón, Molly, Seiya no me estaba engañando, lo que vimos durante la subasta se trataba de una parte de su plan… se está haciendo pasar por el amante de la arpía.

–Eso significa que ya se arreglaron las cosas entre Seiya y tu ¿verdad?

–Sí, todo está bien entre nosotros, mejor que nunca podría agregar, pero luego te contare todo con detalles. Lo único es que a ambos nos afecta que este será nuestro último día juntos antes de que vuelva a Tokio.

–Seguramente será por poco tiempo. Ustedes pronto van a volver a estar juntos.

–Es lo mismo que no dejo de repetirme –dije dando un suspiro –Pero lo que más me importa en este momento es que Seiya me pidió que fuera su esposa y nos vamos a casar.

–¿En verdad? ¡Felicidades, Serena! –exclamo ella de felicidad –Tu más que nadie merece ser feliz y sin duda lo serás con Seiya.

–Gracias, Molly.

–Y obviamente yo voy a ser tu dama de honor. ¿Verdad?

–Exacto. De hecho, ese es el motivo de mi llamada. Espero que hayas empacado un vestido decente porque requiero a mi dama de honor hoy mismo… me caso en dos horas.

–¡Qué! –grito totalmente sorprendida –Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

–No. La boda será en el hotel Paris, y como eres mi única invitada, tienes que estar ahí.

–¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que me dé tiempo de ir de compras? No importa, supongo que cualquier cosa esta bien para una boda de Las Vegas.

–Supones bien. No me importa si vas en jeans y tenis, lo único que quiero es verte ahí ¿entendido?

–Seguro… ¡Wow! Todavía no termino de asimilar que te vayas a casar. ¿Estás consciente de que todo es una locura? No tu matrimonio con Seiya, sino la parte de la boda express.

–Lo sé, pero el amor te hace hacer locuras y realmente quiero hacer esta. Amo a Seiya con toda mi alma y a su lado quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

**S&S**

Tome un poco de café mientras Seiya y yo vemos el menú, estando sentados bajo la sombra de una sombrilla de las mesas de uno de los muchos restaurantes que están frente al área de la piscina del Caesars. La verdad ni siquiera tengo hambre, en parte por la emoción por la boda y en parte porque en breve tendremos que representar la más épica discusión que alguna vez hayamos tenido con tal de que sea creíble nuestra separación.

Una mesera se acerco a tomar nuestra orden, Seiya pidió un omelet, pan tostado y jugo; yo solo un poco de fruta.

–¿No tienes hambre, Bombón? –me pregunto mi futuro esposo una vez que se retiro la mesera.

–No, y aunque tuviera no creo que mi estomago lo resiste ante el plan del día. Lo único que quiero es mucho café –dije antes de beber un poco más de mi taza.

–Debes de estar cansada con todo lo que paso, y más considerando que anoche estuviste en el hospital. Necesitas descansar y dormir mucho.

–Ya tendré muchas horas para descansar y dormir cuando este en Tokio. Hoy quiero disfrutar lo más que pueda a tu lado, Amor.

–Así será… o casi –musito él dando un suspiro.

–¿A qué hora cenaras con la arpía?

–A las ocho de la noche… en su suite.

–¿En su suite? –pregunte mientras arqueaba una ceja, bastante sorprendida. La arpía sin duda no quiere perder el tiempo –Solo espero que no vayan a empezar por el postre.

–Descuida, ya te dije que no pasara nada. Me encargare de que simplemente cenemos. No tienes por qué estar celosa.

–No lo estoy. Yo solo… odio pensar que estarás con tu amante.

–Sí, ni te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de que cenare con mi amante –dijo él sarcásticamente –Aunque si lo piensas bien, en realidad estaré engañando a mi amante con mi esposa… Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría la rata pelirroja si lo supiera.

–Ni idea, pero no quiero ni pensar en que te haga daño si lo descubre.

–No lo hará. Descuida, estaré bien, Bombón –dijo él colocando su mano sobre la mía.

–Seiya, si se supone que estamos a nada de separarnos, creo que deberíamos evitar estas demostraciones de afecto –musite señalando con mi mirada la unión de nuestras manos.

–Bien, pero solo públicamente –dijo retirando su mano –Cuando estemos solos, no podre dejar de tocarte y menos considerando que dentro de un rato dejaras de ser Serena Tsukino para ser por el resto de tu vida Serena Kou.

–De hecho, creo que es mejor que siga siendo Serena Tsukino... O tal vez Tsukino Kou. Aún no lo decido.

–¿Y si mejor lo dejas en Serena Kou? A mí me encanta como suena.

–Y a mí también, pero considerando nuestro trabajo, creo que sería mejor que conserve mi apellido de soltera. Por seguridad principalmente. El que se sepa que estamos casados es un arma de dos filos, y más con todo lo que implica nuestro trabajo. Podrían intentar hacernos daño si algún criminal sabe el lazo que nos une.

–No me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero tienes razón. Aunque fuera de la Agencia…

–Podrás presentarme ante el mundo como la feliz señora Kou.

–La señora Kou… ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta cómo suena?

–Me imagino que tanto como a mí, señor Kou –dije con una gran sonrisa y conteniendo las enormes ganas que tengo de besarlo. Di un largo suspiro tratando de controlar mis ansias –¡Rayos! Esto está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé.

–Lo sé. Pero dentro de poco nos iremos del Caesars y podremos besarnos, tocarnos y hacer todo lo que queramos. Mientras, necesitamos un plan de apoyo para resistir esta situación.

Seiya tomo el periódico que había del otro de la mesa y que tomo antes de que nos asignaran nuestra mesa. Me entrego la mitad del periódico, quedándose él con la otra mitad, fingiendo que lo leía. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer para distraernos un poco y evitar tocarnos por un rato.

Hojee el periódico sin mucho interés hasta que llegue a la sección de sociales. Allí había un reportaje sobre la subasta de anoche, haciendo énfasis en las personalidades que asistieron en el evento que fue interrumpido abruptamente ante la aparición de Tuxedo Mask. Había varias fotografías, estaba la que nos tomaron a Seiya y a mí con los chicos. No pude evitar sonreír al ver la imagen, Seiya me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, mirándome con una sonrisa sin siquiera prestarle atención a la cámara, a diferencia de todos los demás, que si sonreímos al frente.

–Mira, Amor –dije mostrándole la fotografía a mi futuro esposo.

–Es preciosa. Creo que esta es la primera fotografía que nos toman desde que regresamos.

–Sí, eso creo. Pero vamos a tener muchas más fotografías juntos ahora que nos casemos ¿verdad?

–Eso ni lo dudes, Bombón.

Guarde la página del periódico con esa fotografía en mi bolso, ya después la pondré en un marco junto el resto de las fotografías que hace años nos tomamos –y que sin duda le pediré a mi madre que me mande desde Kioto–, así junto con las que Seiya y yo nos tomaremos en nuestra vida juntos.

Un momento después, la mesera trajo nuestra comida justo cuando logramos ver que Neherenia se acercaba a la piscina, luciendo un bikini negro y lentes oscuros, y se recostó en una de sillas de playa a tomar el sol. No sé si nos habrá visto a Seiya y a mí, pero considerando que ella es amiga inseparable de la arpía, si nos ve discutir se lo dirá a esa mujer y nuestra pequeña actuación tendrá el efecto deseado.

–Parece que con el público que tenemos, esto saldrá bien –musito Seiya comiendo un poco de su omelet.

–Ojala que si –susurre comiendo un trozo de melón sin mucho entusiasmo –Solo espero que la arpía no haya quedado en reunirse aquí con ella para broncearse juntas.

–En ese caso, creo que debemos empezar con el show.

–Pero si apenas y has comido algo.

–Ya se me quito el hambre. Además, considerando que más tarde me comeré a un dulce Bombón…

Me ruborice de inmediato por sus palabras –Compórtate, Seiya. Recuerda que hay que hacer esto bien.

–Ya sé, ya sé… –murmuro dando un suspiro –Mírame como si te estuviera diciendo algo muy serio.

–De acuerdo –musite haciendo lo que me pedía –Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que es ese asunto tan serio que me estás diciendo?

–Ya sabes que se supone que es. Trata de ayudarme no haciéndome esto más difícil ¿quieres?

–Bien… Pero entonces perdóname, porque lo que voy a hacer es necesario para que todo salga bien.

–¿Qué estas pensando hacer, Bombón?

–Esto.

Alce mi mano y le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas –algo que me dolió más a mí que a él– dejándole la mejilla inflamada por el impacto.

–¡Eres un idiota, Seiya! ¿Eso es lo que significa para ti hasta que la muerte nos separe? –grite sumamente molesta, logrando que mucha gente de las otras mesas, y que están cerca de la piscina voltearan a vernos, incluyendo a Neherenia.

–Bombón, cálmate y no grites. No armes un escándalo –dijo él manteniendo la calma, tratando de no reírse ante el escándalo que ya armamos –Además, con tan horrible temperamento, no sé cómo fue que me case contigo en primer lugar.

–¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes! Además, yo tampoco sé cómo fue que me case con un idiota como tú. ¡No te soporto!

–¡Ni yo! ¡Ya no quiero estar contigo! ¡Eres la mujer más arrogante y testaruda que conozco! –grito Seiya visiblemente alterado, aunque con un brillo un tanto divertido por la discusión que estamos teniendo.

–¡Y tu eres un arrogante, orgulloso y engreído! –grite molesta –Y si ya no quieres estar conmigo ¡Bien! ¡Llamare a mi abogada para que empiece con los trámites del divorcio!

Me puse de pie mientras tomaba mi bolso, dispuesta a retirarme de la mesa, pero Seiya también se levanto impidiendo irme al tomarme del brazo.

–¡Suéltame!

–¡No hasta que escuches todo lo que aun tengo que decirte, Serena!

Lo mire tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa después de escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre, lo cual nunca hace. Oh sí, eso es muestra de que supuestamente he dejado de ser su Bombón.

Hora de darle el toque final a nuestra pequeña actuación.

–¡Ya escuche suficiente de ti! ¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, Seiya! –grite furiosa mientras me quitaba mi argolla de matrimonio y se la di en la mano.

–Te veo más tarde en el altar, Bombón –susurro él apretando un poco mi mano entre la suya.

–Allí estaré, Amor –murmure estrechando nuestras manos solo un segundo más antes de separarme bruscamente de él.

Camine entre las mesas alejándome de Seiya sin mirar atrás, escuchando como la gente murmuraba sobre que habrá pasado como para que mi marido y yo discutiéramos de tan terrible forma y nos fuéramos a separar. Perfecto, todo salió tal y como estaba planeado. Seiya podrá continuar con la misión y hallara las pruebas necesarias para enviar a la arpía a la cárcel.

Ahora solo falta que Seiya y yo lleguemos al altar y nos convirtamos en marido y mujer.

**S&S**

Me parece que entre en un sueño conforme mi taxi se acercaba al hotel Paris. Primero al ver el globo aerostático que se eleva a unos metros del piso dando la bienvenida al hotel, después por el acceso en auto que atraviesa un edificio que parece una mansión francesa del siglo XIX. La explanada con sus hermosas fuentes, un Arco del Triunfo y la torre Eiffel en miniatura que se alzan de manera imponente frente al alto edificio que es el hotel y que por un momento me hace olvidar que estoy en Las Vegas, para hacerme sentir que realmente estoy en Paris.

Me pregunto si Paris es tan hermoso como lo es esta pequeña versión. Bueno, ya lo averiguare cuando Seiya y yo estemos allí en nuestra luna de miel.

Le pague al chofer del taxi y baje del vehículo cuando me dejo frente a la entrada principal del hotel. Camine hacia allí, ya que me quedan pocos minutos para que empiece nuestra boda. Supongo que Seiya ya está ahí esperándome. Pero antes de siquiera entrar al interior del hotel para averiguarlo, logre ver a Molly bajo el pie de la torre Eiffel, luciendo un vestido verde veraniego, llevando consigo un bolso grande y un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas. Mi amiga se acerco rápidamente a mí y me dio un enorme abrazo.

–¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, Molly! –exclame con felicidad cuando nos separamos.

–No podría estar en otro lugar ni aunque Luna así lo quisiera.

–No me digas que ella, o alguno de los chicos del FBI…

–Descuida. Nadie sabe de tu boda. Por cierto, te ves fantástica… aunque aun no pareces del todo una novia.

–Uhh… gracias –dije sin estar muy segura de si lo que dijo fue un cumplido.

–Lo digo enserio, tienes un halo de felicidad enorme. Al verte, cualquiera diría que es imposible que te vayas a divorciar de Seiya después de lo que paso en el Caesars.

–¿Ya se esparció la noticia allí?

–Sí, me encontré con Michiru y Darién antes de venir para acá y ellos me lo dijeron. Se veían preocupados por ti.

–Bueno, pero ahora ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque me voy a casar con el hombre que amo.

–Lo sé, pero antes de que llegues al altar, toma –dijo entregándome el pequeño ramo rosas que traía –Toda novia necesita un ramo, y esto –rápidamente saco de su bolso un velo –Algo me decía que no ibas a traer uno. Pero ahora si parecerás la novia perfecta, Serena.

Molly me ayudo a ponerme el velo sobre el cabello, y una vez que estuve lista con mi ramo y velo, mi mejor amiga me miro con una sonrisa.

–No hay duda que eres la novia más linda que alguna vez haya visto –dijo ella abrazándome nuevamente –Estoy segura de que Seiya y tu van a ser muy, muy felices.

–Algo me dice que así va a ser. Tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para recuperar el tiempo que hemos estado separados –dije con una sonrisa –Creo que deberíamos ir ya a la capilla porque se nos hace tarde… Ojala que Seiya ya haya llegado.

–Sí, ya está aquí, lo vi cuando llegue –dijo Molly –Se veía algo nervioso pero tan feliz como tú. Me dijo que se iba a adelantar a la capilla a esperarte, así que vamos que imagino que no quieres llegar tarde a tu boda.

–Imaginas muy bien.

Molly y yo entramos al hotel y nos dirigimos directamente a la capilla. Mi amiga entro primero, llevándose consigo mi bolso, para avisarle a Seiya que ya había llegado y que por fin podía iniciar la ceremonia. No pude evitar soltar una risita mientras arreglaba rápidamente mi velo y sostenía mi ramo con fuerza cuando escuche que empezaba a sonar la marcha nupcial.

_Heart beats fast / El corazón late fuerte  
Colors and promises / Colores y promesas  
How to be brave? /¿Cómo ser valiente?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? /¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?  
But watching you stand alone / Pero viéndote esperando solo  
All of my doubts / Todas mis dudas  
Suddenly goes away somehow / De repente, de alguna manera desaparecen_

Entre en la pequeña capilla, que estaba hermosamente decorada con rosas blancas y rojas por todas partes. Sonreí al ver a Molly de pie junto a una banca de madera frente al altar, sosteniendo una cámara en sus manos. En el altar se encontraba el sacerdote, y junto a él, Seiya. Mi sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande en cuanto mi mirada se encontró con la del hombre que está a punto de convertirse en mi esposo.

_One step closer / Un paso más cerca_

Decir que camine por el pasillo hasta el altar seria una grave equivocación, así que creo que la mejor forma de describirlo es que prácticamente corrí para reunirme con Seiya. ¿Pero quién podría culparme por querer estar lo más pronto posible junto al hombre que amo?

Él se rio ante mi rápida entrada, tomo mi mano y me dio un pequeño beso.

_I have died everyday waiting for you / He muerto cada día esperándote  
Darling don't be afraid / Cariño, no tengas miedo  
I have loved you for a thousand years / Te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more / Te amaré por mil más_

–Ya estás aquí, Bombón.

–No podría estar en otro lugar –dije colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla –Y en verdad perdóname por lo de hace rato.

–No importa. Valió la pena con tal de que llegara este momento.

_Time stands still / El tiempo se detiene  
Beauty in all she is / La belleza en todo lo que es  
I will be brave / Seré valiente  
I will not let anything / No dejaré nada  
Take away, what's standing in front of me / Quita, lo que me detiene frente a mí  
Every breath, every hour / Cada respiro, cada hora  
Has come to this / Ha llegado a esto_

El sacerdote empezó a hablar, dando así comienzo a la ceremonia. Mi corazón late desenfrenadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todo esto me parece tan irreal, como si estuviera soñando ya que aun no termino de asimilar que esta boda este sucediendo. Esto es simplemente un sueño.

_One step closer / Un paso más cerca_

Pero al ver a Seiya, con esa enorme sonrisa grabada en su rostro y mirándome con tanto amor, me doy cuenta de que este sueño es una realidad. Realmente me estoy casando con el hombre que más amo en este mundo. Y yo ahora me siento muy feliz, feliz como nunca lo había sido.

_I have died everyday waiting for you / He muerto cada día esperándote  
Darling don't be afraid / Cariño, no tengas miedo  
I have loved you for a thousand years / Te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more / Te amaré por mil más_

Discretamente, Molly se acercó a mi lado cuando el sacerdote nos pregunto a Seiya y a mí si queríamos que nuestros votos fueran de la forma tradicional o queríamos decirnos nosotros mismos. Seiya respondió que nosotros diríamos nuestros votos, mientras yo le entregaba a mi amiga mi ramo y ella me daba una argolla de oro, pero no era la mía y que le había dado a Seiya antes de irme del Caesars durante nuestra supuesta discusión esta mañana. Es la argolla de él y que hasta ahora que me doy cuenta, al ver su mano izquierda, que no lleva puesta.

–De todas formas iba a pedirle a Luna que nos dejara las argollas como recuerdo de todo lo que hemos vivido aquí –murmuro Seiya.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita antes sus palabras. Si nos estamos casando, que mejor que usar las argollas que en un principio nos unieron por una misión en un falso matrimonio, que nos hizo reconciliarnos y estar juntos como alguna vez lo estuvimos hace seis años. Y ahora estas argollas, nos unirán en un matrimonio de verdad, por el cual estaremos juntos para siempre.

_All along I believed, I would find you / A lo largo de lo que creía, me gustaría encontrarte  
Time has brought your heart to me / El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mí  
I have loved you for a thousand years / Te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more / Te amaré por mil más_

–Yo, Seiya Kou, te tomo a ti, Serena Tsukino, como mi esposa para siempre –dijo levantando mi mano izquierda entre la suya, sosteniendo con la otra mano la argolla que me corresponde mientras me mira con una gran sonrisa –A tu lado es donde quiero estar por el resto de mi vida, para afrontar juntos lo que nos depare el futuro y luchar contra el mundo como uno solo. Gracias a ti supe lo que es amar de verdad, y eso he hecho desde que entraste en mi vida, amarte… Te he amado desde antes de conocerte, te he seguido amando aun cuando no te tenia a mi lado y soñaba con volver a estar contigo. Y te seguiré amando por siempre, en los buenos y malos momentos, porque sin importar lo que pase –dijo deslizando suavemente la argolla en mi dedo anular –Siempre serás mi Bombón.

_One step closer / Un paso más cerca  
One step closer / Un paso más cerca_

–Yo, Serena Tsukino, te tomo a ti, Seiya Kou, como mi esposo… porque enamorarme de ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Aun después de tantos años, sigo sin saber que fue exactamente lo que viste en mí como para que hoy estemos aquí. Sé que no soy perfecta, y sabes muy bien que tengo muchos defectos, pero cuando estoy contigo siento que todo es perfecto. Me complementas, Amor, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. A veces no son necesarias las palabras entre nosotros para saber lo que el otro piensa y siente, pero hoy… –dije tomando su mano izquierda, empecé a deslizar en dedo anular su argolla –Hoy quiero prometerte, no solo amarte, porque ya sabes que mi amor es tuyo. Quiero darte cada momento de mi vida, cuidarte tal como tú cuidas de mí y hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas. Eres el amor de mi vida, junto a ti esta mi verdadero hogar y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo para amarte por siempre.

_I have died everyday waiting for you / He muerto cada día esperándote  
Darling don't be afraid / Cariño, no tengas miedo  
I have loved you for a thousand years / Te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more / Te amaré por mil más_

–Yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Tan pronto el sacerdote dijo esas palabras, Seiya me miro regalándome mi sonrisa favorita mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, estrechándome más a él para unos momentos después uníamos nuestros labios. Nuestro primer beso como verdaderos esposos.

_All along I believed, I would find you / A lo largo de lo que creía, me gustaría encontrarte  
Time has brought your heart to me / El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mí  
I have loved you for a thousand years / Te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more / Te amaré por mil más_

Bese a mi marido con toda la felicidad y el amor que me inunda por él en este momento. Finalmente, una de las cosas que más anhelábamos Seiya y yo se ha hecho realidad. Este es el comienzo de la vida que tanto soñamos ahora que si, por fin estamos casados.

* * *

_¡Ahora si Serena y Seiya son realmente Sr & Sra Kou!_

_Bueno, tenia que aprovechar que la trama se desarrolla en Las Vegas para hacer una boda al más puro estilo de esa ciudad, y además, portarme bien con ustedes despues de los ultimos capitulos que habian tenido ellos, pero sobretodo darles un momento lindo porque ahora si va a ser hora de ponernos serias por aqui y más con el asunto de Tuxedo Mask. _

_Vienen cosas muy importantes, no solo la muy cercana separación de Serena y Seiya, sino que además ya entramos en la **recta final del fic**. Nos quedan como dos o tres capitulos más, y el epilogo. Así que esten al pendiente porque estoy guardando lo mejor para el final y muchas sorpresas para todas ustedes._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	20. Secretos Al Descubierto

_¡Hola!_

___¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

___Bueno, chicas, la cuenta regresiva ya empezo y más despues de tan emotiva boda. ¡Y ahora viene la mejor parte para nuestros recien casados! Ya se imaginan cual es ¿verdad?  
_

___Ok, aqui me detengo y las dejo con el capitulo de hoy ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Secretos Al Descubierto **

Tras la boda, Seiya y yo fuimos a comer junto con Molly a uno de los restaurantes del hotel –el hambre empezó a hacer su aparición después de que mi marido y yo no hemos comido nada en todo el día, sobretodo porque no tuvimos oportunidad más que de tomar café tras el show que hicimos en el Caesars–. Le agradecimos a mi mejor amiga por habernos acompañado en el momento más importante de nuestras vidas, haciendo que nos prometiera darnos una copia de las fotos de la boda, durante la cual ella sin duda estaba tan feliz por nosotros que hasta termino llorando de la emoción.

Tan pronto nos despedimos de Molly, literalmente corrimos hacia el elevador y una vez que estuvimos solos allí, Seiya me acorralo contra una de las paredes y me beso con desesperación mientras subíamos a nuestra suite en el hotel Paris. Deslizo sus manos por las piernas, acariciándome primero sobre mi vestido, para después abrirse paso debajo de él haciendo que mi piel ardiera de deseo. Estreche mi cuerpo aún más al suyo, sintiendo cada detalle de su fuerte y perfecta anatomía sin que dejáramos de besarnos. A este paso no creo que vayamos a resistir mucho hasta que lleguemos a la suite.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, permitiéndome ver un largo pasillo. Seiya se separó de mí, y tomando mi mano, rápidamente nos dirigimos a la puerta de nuestra suite. Abrió la puerta deprisa, y antes de que siquiera diera un paso al interior de la suite, me alzo entre sus brazos y entramos juntos a la suite. Sin soltarme, mi esposo cerro de una patada la puerta mientras yo nuevamente buscaba sus labios sin siquiera observar la suite. Lo único que tenía en la mente era que pronto llegáramos a la cama, aunque mis pensamientos se desviaron de esa idea en cuanto escuche, no muy lejos de nosotros, un golpe sordo contra una caja o algo así.

–¿Escuchaste eso?

–¿Qué cosa, Bombón? –pregunto sin dejar de acariciar mis piernas.

Nuevamente se escuchó un ruido muy similar al anterior.

–Eso, Amor ¿Lo oíste?

–¡Rayos! ¡Casi lo había olvidado! –exclamo él devolviendo mis pies al suelo.

Por fin pude darle una mirada rápida a la suite: amplia, con unos ventanales que permiten una magnifica vista de la ciudad y de la Torre Eiffel frente a nosotros. El lugar es muy elegante, con diseño europeo basado en el siglo XIX, los muebles también parecían ser del mismo estilo, además de que sobre la mesita vi un par de copas esperando a ser servidas por una botella de champán que está en hielo y un platón lleno de fresas con chocolate. También vi, separada de la estancia por un par de puertas corredizas entreabiertas, la habitación, al fondo de la suite, en donde esta una enorme cama que está cubierta de pétalos de rosas.

–¿Hiciste todo esto, Seiya?

–Digamos que pedí lo mejor para nuestra suite de luna de miel. Pero no es todo, te tengo una sorpresa.

Mi esposo se separó de mí y camino hacia el sofá de la estancia, en donde había una transportadora mediana de plástico para animales.

–Ven, Bombón. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte –dijo mi esposo abriendo la transportadora, de donde saco un precioso cachorro labrador dorado.

–¡Seiya! –exclame sorprendida acercándome a él sin poder creer lo que está pasando mientras dejaba mi bolso en el sofá.

–Siempre has querido un perro y como mi deber como esposo es cumplir tus deseos, este es mi regalo de bodas para ti, Bombón.

–¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Gracias, Amor!

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, besándolo con ternura. Nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme que haga este tipo de cosas por mí.

Seiya me entrego al cachorro para que lo cargara y mi corazón latió aún más por la emoción. Es pequeño, con su suave pelaje en un tono dorado y una encantadora mirada que me regala mientras lambe mi mano.

–De siquiera haber imaginado que este era el asunto del que te encargarías antes de la boda, me habría puesto a buscar tu regalo de bodas.

–Este día me has dado el mayor regalo de todos al convertirte en mi esposa –dijo él dándome un fugaz beso –Además, este amiguito te hará compañía y cuidara de ti cuando vuelvas a Tokio.

–No hablemos de Tokio ni de nada que tenga que ver con la misión. Hoy lo único que me importa es lo que ocurre dentro de estas paredes.

–Perfecto, porque hoy lo único que quiero es celebrar que mi deseo se cumplió –dijo él caminando hasta la mesa en donde está el champán. Abrió la botella y lleno las copas.

–¿Qué deseo, Seiya?

–¿Recuerdas aquella estrella fugaz que vimos en lago Mead?

–Por supuesto. Y me dijiste que no te preguntara que deseaste porque querías que se cumpliera.

–Cierto, y ya se cumplió, Bombón –dijo él volviendo a mi lado. Me entrego una copa que tome con una mano que libere del cachorro sin soltarlo –Desee que la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo quisiera estar a mi lado por siempre, para así poder amarla por el resto de mis días. Y se ha cumplido ahora que te has convertido en mi esposa, porque nos esperan muchísimos años juntos, en los que seremos felices, tendremos una familia y envejeceremos juntos.

–Así será por siempre, Amor. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

–Para siempre –musito él mientras chocábamos nuestras copas y bebíamos el champán. Dejamos las copas vacías en la mesita de centro de la estancia –¿Ya has pensando en un nombre para este cachorro? –dijo acariciando la cabeza del perrito.

–Sí, se llamara Spike –dije con seguridad al recordar que ese era el nombre de nuestro perro en aquel sueño que tuve.

–¿Spike? –musito él no muy convencido.

–¿No te gusta ese nombre?

–Supongo que es un buen nombre para un perro…. Aunque yo estaba pensando en otros nombres. ¿Qué te parece Kuroske?

Fruncí el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre tan feo –No se llamara Kuroske.

–Pero a mí me gusta ese nombre.

–Pero a mí no. Se va a llamar Spike –dije acariciando la cabeza del cachorro –¿Verdad que es lindo tu nombre, Spike?

–¿Y si mejor pensamos en una tercera opción para el nombre del perrito?

–Dije que no, Seiya. Se va a llamar Spike y punto –dije con firmeza.

–Que genio…

–Pero así te casaste conmigo.

–Sí, eso lo sé muy bien y no me arrepiento de ello, Bombón.

Se inclinó para besarme y yo recibí sus labios con todo mi amor. Me estrecho entre sus brazos, mientras yo alzaba una de mis manos, sin soltar a Spike, para enterrarla en el cabello de mi esposo, profundizando así aún más nuestro beso. Pero no duro mucho ya que Spike soltó un pequeño ladrido que hizo que nos separáramos.

–Lo siento, Spike, pero tú no debes de estar entre mi esposa y yo –dijo Seiya quitándome al cachorro de mis brazos para dejarlo en el suelo. Un momento después, coloco sus manos en mi cintura –Ahora si ¿en dónde estábamos?

–Creo que en esto.

Me alce de puntillas y nuevamente nos besamos apasionadamente. Nuestro beso se hizo más intenso, y antes de que me diera cuenta, Seiya me había alzado en vilo. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas y sin dejar de besarnos, nos dirigimos a ciegas hacia la habitación, en donde me deposito con suavidad sobre los pétalos de rosas de la cama.

Rápidamente le quite el saco a Seiya y lo lance lejos. Sus labios abandonaron los míos y empezaron a recorrer con pequeños besos mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello, mientras yo recorría la espalda de mi esposo con mis manos, soltando leves gemidos contra su oído ante sus caricias. Pero los gemidos se convirtieron en risas cuando sentí que Spike me lambia una pierna, lo que me produjo cosquillas.

–¿Bombón? –musito Seiya alzando su rostro para verme. Arqueo la ceja confundido ante mi reacción.

–Lo siento… –dije tratando de no reírme –Es que Spike me está haciendo… cosquillas.

Seiya se tumbó a mi lado en la cama, yo me incorpore un poco y vi a Spike sobre la cama, que al notar que había atraído nuestra atención, se acercó más a mí y se tumbó con las patitas arriba para que acariciara su pancita.

–¿No te parece adorable, Amor? –le pregunte a mi esposo mientras acariciaba a Spike.

–Pues ya no tanto… ¡Me está robando tu atención!

–No te pongas celoso de Spike, solo quiere jugar con nosotros. Me imagino que debió de estar muy aburrido mientras estuvo encerrado.

–En ese caso, debería de volver a encerrarlo.

–Ni se te ocurra, Seiya –dije firmemente.

–Pero, Bombón…

–Nada. Me diste a Spike de regalo de bodas, así que ahora afronta las consecuencias –dije acariciándole la cabeza al perro.

Mi esposo dio un largo suspiro –Había escuchado que la relación de una pareja cambia después del matrimonio, pero nunca pensé que fuese tan rápido y menos por un perro. A este paso pronto vamos a caer en una rutina… Y no quiero ni pensar en que pasara con nuestra vida sexual.

–No exageres. Además, dudo mucho que terminemos siendo de esas parejas que nunca hacen el amor.

–Por el bien de nuestro matrimonio, eso espero.

Baje a Spike de la cama, tras lo que empuje suavemente a Seiya para que se acostara, me recosté encima de él y lo bese lentamente, iniciando nuestro beso con dulzura para que poco a poco se volviera más intenso y apasionado. Pero un momento después sentí que la cama se movía muy cerca de nosotros y teníamos a Spike olfateando a nuestro alrededor.

Me separe de mi esposo con un suspiro –Creo que deberíamos de buscar como entretenerlo un rato.

–Buena idea, Bombón. ¿Alguna en mente?

–Ninguna, pero tú encárgate de eso.

–¿La defensora de Spike se rinde sin dar batalla?

–No, pero acabo de recordar que te tengo una sorpresa

–¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

–Ya lo verás –dije dándole un pequeño beso –No tardo, Amor.

Me levante de la cama, regrese a la estancia por mi bolso y me encerré en el baño. Saque de mi bolso el baby doll de encaje rojo que había guardado allí y me lo puse, deshice mi peinado dejando mi cabello suelto, desenredándolo un poco con los dedos. Sonreí ante la imagen que me dio el espejo: vestida solamente con mis bragas y el baby doll que cubre apenas y lo necesario de mi cuerpo, y mi cabello suelto enmarcando mí rostro dándome un aire un tanto sexy. Estoy segura de que a Seiya le encantara verme así.

Salí de baño y vi a Seiya sentado a la orilla de la cama, que aún no se había percatado de mi presencia ya que estaba ocupado con Spike, mostrándole lo que parecía un pato de goma, el cual el perro le quito de un mordisco a mi esposo y pareció entretenerlo ya que no dejaba de morder al animal de juguete. Bueno, parece que ahora si podremos retomar nuestra mini luna de miel.

–Señor Kou…

Seiya volteo, mirándome con una mezcla de deseo, lujuria y amor junto con mi sonrisa favorita.

–Wow… sin duda su esposo es muy afortunado, señora Kou.

–Sí, lo sé –dije con una sonrisa caminando hacia él –Y por eso espero dudo que mi relación con él cambie tras el matrimonio, caigamos en una rutina, o se acabe nuestra fantástica vida sexual.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le rodee el cuello con mis brazos, mientras Seiya me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, estrechándome más a él.

–Y ahora que me parece que ya no tendremos ninguna interrupción, podemos retomar las cosas en donde las habíamos dejado sin ningún problema.

–Me acabas de leer el pensamiento, Bombón.

Nos besamos lentamente, disfrutando del compás en que nuestros labios se encontraban una y otra vez, con una exquisita ternura que no tardó en dar paso a la pasión.

Termine de desabrocharle la camisa a Seiya, arrojándola al suelo para así poder deleitarme de recorrer con mis manos la cálida piel de su pecho y espalda. Mientras tanto, mi esposo también estaba muy ocupado recorriendo de arriba abajo mis piernas con lentas caricias hasta llegar a mis glúteos, haciéndome arder de deseo y más al sentir su erección muy cerca de mi intimidad, esperando el momento de unirnos en uno solo.

Sus labios dejaron los míos, trazando un camino de pequeños y húmedos besos por mi cuello hasta mis hombros, haciendo que se deslizaran los tirantes de mi baby doll. Las manos de Seiya se abrieron paso por debajo de mi sensual prenda, recorriendo primero mi vientre, para después ir subiendo hasta llegar hasta mis senos. Arquee mi espalda con un gemido, presionando mi pecho contra sus manos cuando empezó a acariciar mis pezones, haciéndome desear más. Ante sus caricias, no pude evitar mover mis caderas para así poder sentirlo un poco más. El roce de nuestros sexos nos hizo enloquecer aún más a los dos de deseo.

Seiya me saco el baby doll por arriba de la cabeza, que salió volando hacia alguna parte de la habitación dejándome simplemente en bragas. Sus manos dejaron mis senos para posarse en mi cintura, y en su lugar, la boca de Seiya empezó a recorrer mi pecho, enloqueciéndome aún más al lamer y chupar mis senos con desesperación, haciéndome estremecer por completo. Y esa sensación se incrementó aún más cuando una de sus manos abandono mi cintura para viajar mis bragas, hizo a un lado mi prenda y con un par de dedos empezó a acariciar con perezosos movimientos mi clítoris. Eche hacia atrás mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras mi esposo seguía volviéndome loca de placer con sus caricias.

Nuestros labios se encontraron nuevamente, con una necesidad y pasión aun mayor que antes, sintiendo que podríamos estallar en cualquier momento. En un rápido movimiento, me moví para quitarle el resto de la ropa rápidamente a Seiya, así como él también me quito las bragas. En cuanto mi esposo estuvo desnudo, lo tumbe de espaldas en la cama, llenando de besos su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro. Recorrí con mi lengua su erección arrancándole un gemido, seguí lamiendo lentamente y sin prisas, mientras mi esposo acaricia mi cabeza y entre gemidos dice mi nombre.

De repente retire mi boca de su miembro, logrando que Seiya me mirara sorprendido por haberme detenido cuando estaba a muy poco de llegar al clímax. Pero con un rápido intercambio de miradas entendió porque actué así: quiero que este dentro de mí cuando llegue al clímax. Rápidamente mi esposo me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso mientras me recostaba, quedando él encima de mí y se acomodó entre mis piernas. Mire llena de deseo y amor al hombre que se había convertido en mi esposo, y que a su lado vislumbraba el resto de mis días mientras me penetraba.

Le rodee la cintura con mis piernas y empezamos a movernos despacio, besando y acariciando el cuerpo del otro, diciendo en medio de gemidos nuestros nombres. Entregándonos completamente por primera vez, o al menos la primera de las muchísimas veces que haremos el amor a lo largo de todo el tiempo que durara nuestro matrimonio. Porque eso es lo que estamos haciendo, el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra.

–Te amo, Seiya.

–Te amo, Bombón.

Mi esposo me beso otra vez, moviéndose más rápido en mi interior. Entrelace mi mano con la suya al sentir que el clímax estaba cada vez más cerca. Tres embestidas más y el orgasmo nos atravesó con fuerza al mismo tiempo, ahogando nuestros gemidos de placer en un beso mientras sentía como Seiya se liberaba dentro de mí.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas y nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, mi esposo me miro con mi sonrisa favorita, a la cual le correspondí con la mejor de las mías, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que nunca he sido y al ver su mirada, sé que Seiya también se siente así.

Seiya se movió tratando de deslizarse fuera de mí, pero se lo impedí al apretar con más fuerza mis piernas.

–No… Me encanta sentirte dentro de mí.

–Y con toda honestidad, he de decir que este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

Sonreí aún más mientras él se inclinaba para besarme dulcemente.

–Te amo, Bombón.

–Yo también te amo, Amor –musite dándole un fugaz beso mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente –¿Aun sigues teniendo dudas sobre los cambios que el matrimonio pueda traer a nuestras vidas?

–mmm… Solo algunas del tipo ¿En dónde viviremos?

–Mi departamento es amplio. Solo tiene una habitación pero ya que solo somos nosotros y Spike, no creo que nos haga falta más… al menos por un buen tiempo.

–El mío también es amplio y de una habitación. Y tiene vista al mar.

–Y el mío está a menos de diez minutos de la Agencia.

–¿No que no íbamos a hablar de nada relacionado al trabajo, Bombón?

–Solo hice mención de la fantástica ubicación de mi departamento… Aunque algo me dice que no llegaremos a un acuerdo con esto.

–Lo mismo pienso –dijo dando un suspiro –¿Y si empezamos de cero? Ya que vamos a iniciar una nueva vida juntos, dejemos nuestros respectivos departamentos y vivamos en nuestra propia casa.

–¿Enserio?

–Totalmente. ¿O no quieres dejar tu departamento? Porque si es así, no me importaría mudarme a tu departamento.

–No es eso, simplemente estoy sorprendida… pero me gusta la idea de que vivamos en nuestra propia casa.

–Perfecto, entonces la elegiremos a tu gusto. Es más, hasta pintare la fachada de rosa si eso te hace feliz.

–Esa idea me hace feliz –dije tomando su rostro en mis manos para besarlo –Pero también hay algo que quiero que hagas y que me haría más feliz en este momento, Amor.

Lo mire de una manera muy sensual, a la que Seiya me correspondió de la misma forma mientras nos hizo rodar hasta que termine sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

–Algo me dice que serás una esposa muy exigente.

–¿Y eso es un problema?

–No, y menos sí se trata de este tipo de exigencias que me hacen muy feliz... Soy un hombre muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado, Bombón.

Sonreí enormemente –Y sin duda, yo también soy afortunada de tenerte conmigo.

**S&S**

Me pareció que estaba dentro de un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás, aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo haría. Aun así, me olvide de todo lo que hubiera fuera de las paredes de la suite para disfrutar al máximo la compañía de mi esposo.

Hablamos un poco de nuestros planes para nuestro futuro nuevo hogar, jugamos un rato con Spike, nos comimos ese enorme platón de fresas cubiertas con chocolate; pero sobre todo, hicimos el amor una y otra vez, disfrutando las pocas horas que nos quedan juntos antes de que nos separemos, él se vaya a su cena con la arpía y yo vuelva a Tokio. Aunque claro, por más que luche contra el cansancio para aprovechar el tiempo con mi esposo, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Desperté cuando estaba atardeciendo, las luces que iluminaban la torre Eiffel y Las Vegas Boulevard brillaban en todo su esplendor, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Logre ver en el reloj que estaba colgado de una de las paredes que estaban por dar las siete. En una hora mi esposo tendrá que irse a trabajar y me dejara sola. Acaricie el brazo que Seiya mantiene firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, gire mi rostro despacio y lo vi, recostado de lado detrás de mí y durmiendo tranquilamente.

Procurando no despertar a mi esposo, moví su brazo y me baje con cuidado de la cama, dándole un pequeño beso mientras tomaba una sábana para envolver mi cuerpo. Spike estaba echado al pie de la cama, alzo su cabeza al verme levantada y sin moverse, me siguió con la mirada mientras yo caminaba hacia la ventana y contemplaba la ciudad. Al ver la torre Eiffel elevándose a pocos metros frente a mí, quise seguir imaginando que de verdad me encontraba en Paris y no en Las Vegas. Quería imaginar que todo esto había terminado y Seiya y yo estábamos en nuestro viaje de luna de miel. Pero por más que quiera, sé que no es así. Aún nos queda un largo camino que recorrer para estar juntos y me parece tan largo…

¿Cuándo será el día en que podamos estar juntos sin la amenaza de que intenten separarnos? Suspire profundamente mientras tocaba mi dije, ya que me es difícil saberlo. Por ahora es la arpía la mayor amenaza a nuestra unión, pero siempre estará nuestro trabajo interponiéndose entre nosotros, enviándonos lejos del otro por cualquier misión. Prueba de ello es que tan pronto Luna supo de lo nuestro, nos envió en direcciones diferentes a Seiya y a mí.

Sé que nunca podría dejar la Agencia, ni siquiera si Seiya se atreviera a pedírmelo, pero sé que puedo darle otro rumbo a la vida que elegí tener hace seis años. Creo que lo mejor que podría hacer es dejar de ser agente de campo. Mi esposo decidió que al final de esta misión trabajaría en las oficinas centrales y más si a mí me ascendían, para así estar más cerca de mí. Pero independiente de si obtendré el puesto de jefa del Área de Inteligencia o no, ya no quiero estar lejos de Seiya por los viajes de las misiones que se me asignen y que él se preocupe por mí todo el tiempo. Pienso que por fin llego el momento de darle un poco de estabilidad y paz a mi vida, disfrutar de mi vida de recién casada y disfrutar plenamente a mi esposo por un tiempo antes de que tengamos hijos, lo cual espero que ocurra hasta dentro de unos años, tal vez hasta que cumpla treinta años… o puede que sea antes.

Lleve instintivamente mi mano a mi vientre al recordar que, si Seiya y yo hemos estado haciendo el amor como conejos, y la mitad de las veces sin protección, existe una gran posibilidad de que quede embarazada, sino es que ya está creciendo un bebe dentro de mí. Aunque quizás no sea así. En la Universidad también creí estar embarazada dada la activa vida sexual que tenia con mi ahora marido, y no fue así. Tal vez ni siquiera podamos tener hijos. Puede que Seiya o yo seamos estériles y no…

Respire profundamente desechando esa idea de mi mente. Definitivamente ya tengo bastantes preocupaciones en mi cabeza, como para añadirle una que quizás ni sea cierta. Si no he quedado embarazada, tal vez sea porque no ha llegado nuestro momento para ser padres, y cuando mi esposo y yo decidamos que es hora de tener un bebe, haremos todo lo posible porque así sea. Por ahora, es mejor que me concentre en el presente, por más doloroso que ahora sea este ante la perspectiva de mi próxima separación de Seiya.

De repente sentí los fuertes y protectores brazos de mi esposo alrededor de mi cintura, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me daba un pequeño beso en el hombro.

–Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo…

–Yo también, Bombón. Pero tendremos muchísimo tiempo para nosotros cuando esta misión termine.

–Pero ahora no es así, Amor…. –dije dando un suspiro –Si no te das prisa, llegaras tarde a tu cena.

–No me importa, que la rata pelirroja espere. Lo único que quiero ahora es aprovechar hasta el último segundo al lado de mi esposa.

Hicimos el amor lenta y profundamente por última vez, o al menos será la última vez hasta que podamos volver a estar juntos. Al principio pensé que, por ser nuestra última vez juntos hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo, lo haríamos con más intensidad y pasión que antes, pero no fue así. Creo que hasta fue más lento, mientras nos decíamos mutuamente, una y otra vez que nos amábamos. Fue como si se nos hubiera borrado de la mente que se nos acababa el tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que, por muy escaso que pueda ser el tiempo que nos queda, siempre tendremos tiempo para amarnos, para entregarnos plenamente, no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

Más tarde tomamos un baño y nos vestimos. Me embargo un profundo sentimiento en mi interior, como una mezcla de tristeza, dolor y pesar. Sentía tantas de llorar, y sobre todo, de abrazar a Seiya y no dejarlo ir jamás; pero lo único que logre hacer fue asegurarme de que no olvidara nada en la suite, mientras me tragaba todo lo que siento por dentro. No quiero que la última imagen que Seiya tenga de mi sea triste y llorando, quiero seguir sonriendo porque pese a todo, este ha sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche y Seiya no parecía preocupado por el hecho de que iba a llegar tarde a su cena con la arpía, incluso se tomó su tiempo antes para meter a Spike en su caja transportadora. Finalmente, cuando por más que quisimos ya no encontramos más pretextos para alargar nuestra estancia en la suite, entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a la entrada principal del hotel.

Ya había oscurecido por completo cuando cruzamos la explanada del hotel Paris bajo las brillantes luces de la torre Eiffel que está a unos metros de nosotros, hasta llegar a la base de taxis del hotel. El conductor de mi taxi tomo la caja de Spike y lo metió en el asiento trasero, mientras le pedíamos que nos diera un momento antes de que me subiera al vehículo. Por fin llegó el momento de despedirnos.

Mi esposo me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo hundía mi rostro en su pecho, luchando por no llorar enfrente de él.

–Esto será por poco tiempo, Bombón. Muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos.

–Lo sé… –musite alzando mi rostro para verlo –¿Te veré más tarde en el Caesars?

–No lo sé… Voy a intentar estar ahí a más tardar después de medianoche. Pero si las cosas se alargan y no consigo dormir a la rata pelirroja rápido.…

–Entiendo. No te preocupes, Amor... De todas formas yo voy a estar muy ocupada haciendo mi maleta y es probable que me quede dormida antes de que regreses. Quizás ni siquiera podremos vernos en la mañana, más considerando que mi vuelo sale temprano y tengo que estar en el aeropuerto horas antes.

–En cualquier caso, voy a estar contigo en el aeropuerto hasta que subas a ese avión.

–Es muy peligroso, Seiya. Alguien podría vernos juntos allí.

–Igual que justo ahora alguien podría vernos ya que estamos juntos en un lugar publico

–No es lo mismo ya que nadie sabe que estamos aquí, en cambio en el aeropuerto… Alguien podría vernos y más los sospechosos si ya no tienen muchas razones para estar en Las Vegas después de la subasta –dije dando un suspiro –Además, ya es mucho con una despedida ahora, como para repetir la misma escena mañana. Será demasiado duro para los dos… Creo que es mejor que ahora nos digamos adiós.

–Adiós, no. Esto es solo un hasta luego… Pienso ir a verte a Tokio a más tardar la próxima semana, Bombón.

–Siento decirte que por más que quiera que hagas eso, no puedes. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

–Lo sé, por eso iré por trabajo, para checar lo relacionado con mi supuesto divorcio… Y para ver a mí hermosa y maravillosa esposa. Iré a verte tan seguido como pueda, porque de otra forma me muero por no estar a tu lado.

Alce mi mano hasta su mejilla mientras me alzaba de puntillas para besarlo. Sus labios me recibieron como siempre, con necesidad, placer y sobre todo, su amor. Deje que su boca me embargara por completo en este último beso, queriendo sentirlo plenamente hasta que se acabo el oxigeno de mis pulmones y nos fuimos separando lentamente, sin romper nuestro abrazo, con pequeños y sutiles roces de sus labios.

–Te amo, Seiya.

–Yo también te amo, Bombón.

Me separe de él con una sonrisa y subí al taxi.

–¿A dónde la llevo, señora? –pregunto el conductor.

–Al Caesars Palace, por favor.

El conductor de inmediato puso el vehículo en marcha. Voltee para ver a mi esposo, que estaba justo en donde lo había dejado, contemplando cómo me alejaba. Cuando el taxi se incorporo al tráfico de Las Vegas Boulevard, Seiya desapareció de mi vista.

Regrese mi vista al frente, sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas. Ni siquiera intente detenerlas, lo único que hice fue sacar a Spike de su caja y estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Por ahora, este cachorro es todo lo que me queda de Seiya hasta el día en que termine esta misión; Tuxedo Mask, la arpía de Kakyuu y sus cómplices estén tras las rejas y pueda volver a estar al lado de mi esposo.

Todo el trayecto al Caesars llore ya que quería decirle al conductor que diera media vuelta con tal de volver al lado de Seiya. Pero por más que quiera hacer eso, sé muy bien que no será posible estar a su lado por un tiempo. Cuando llegue al hotel, mi llanto parecía haberse controlado un poco, así que tras haberle pagado al conductor, baje del taxi llevando a Spike en un brazo y el resto de mis cosas en el otro, con la única idea en mente de llegar a la suite y encerrarme ahí con tal de no ver a nadie.

No tuve tanta suerte ya que mientras cruzaba el lobby rumbo al elevador, vi a Molly. En cuanto mi mejor amiga me vio, se acerco rápidamente a mi lado y me abrazo.

–Serena…

–No voy a resistir estar sin él, Molly –musite mientras sentía que más lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

–Ya lo hiciste una vez, y sé que podrás hacerlo otra vez. Eres una mujer fuerte, y podrás hacerlo. Dentro de poco tiempo volverás a estar con Seiya–dijo ella apartándose de mi abrazo. Limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano –Además, veo que tienes a este amigo para hacerte compañía –acaricio la cabeza de Spike –¿Lo compraste antes de venir aquí?

–No, Seiya me lo dio de regalo de bodas. Se llama Spike.

–Ese hombre no deja de consentirte. Un perro, una pulsera de diamantes y zafiros de un millón y medio de dólares…

–Sí, sobretodo esa pulsera que robo ese sujeto del antifaz –dije sarcásticamente –No quiero ni pensar en ese tipo. Lo único que quiero es subir a hacer mi maleta y dormir con tal de olvidar como fue que termino uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

Molly me ayudo al llevar ella la caja de Spike y juntas nos dirigimos al elevador. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, me quede sorprendida al ver que salían del cubo Michiru, Mina, Rei y Nicolás, junto con Lita y Andrew. Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que en cuestión de segundos, las chicas me estaban abrazando.

–¡Ya nos enteramos de lo que paso, Serena! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Lita un momento después cuando todas me liberaron.

Negué con la cabeza. Debería de ser fácil representar a la triste y deprimida señora Kou por el final de su matrimonio, más considerando que si estoy triste por no estar con Seiya, pero no me siento con ganas de hacer esto, aun sabiendo perfectamente que nuestra separación es una farsa y que mi esposo esta en este momento con la arpía de Kakyuu para cumplir con su misión.

–Es increíble que esto esté pasando –dijo Michiru –Seiya y tú se veían tan felices anoche en la subasta.

–Bueno, obviamente ya se acabó mi luna de miel.

–Y yo que pensé que Seiya era diferente del resto de los hombres –dijo Rei con un dejo de molestia.

–Se me hace increíble lo que está pasando –dijo Andrew –Se notaba a kilómetros que Seiya solo tenía ojos para ti.

–¿Pero qué paso? –pregunto Mina –¿Es cierto lo que anda diciendo esa odiosa de Kakyuu? ¿Qué Seiya y ella…?

–¡Cállate, Mina! –le grito Rei –¿No ves cómo esta Serena como para que tu andes diciendo eso?

–¡Es verdad! Lo siento, Serena –se disculpó ella apenada.

–Descuida. De todas formas, es verdad… Seiya quiere divorciarse de mí por culpa de la arpía de Kakyuu.

–¡Lo sabía! –grito Mina –¡Pero esa mujer se las va a ver conmigo! Primero Diamante, y ahora Seiya…

Me quede totalmente sorprendida ante sus palabras. ¿Qué tiene que ver Diamante en esto?

–¿A qué te refieres con eso, Mina? –pregunto Molly

Mina dio un largo suspiro, mirando a Michiru rápidamente. Al final, Michiru fue quien hablo.

–Bueno, todas tienen la teoría de que entre Kakyuu y Diamante existe más que una relación laboral y de amistad, y eso influyo en mi ruptura con él… Yo nunca vi nada sospechoso entre ellos que me hiciera pensar que él me engañaba, pero… había veces que se reunían a horas muy inoportunas por asuntos de trabajo. O al menos eso era lo que él me decía… Aunque eso no es prueba de nada ya que Diamante es un hombre muy ocupado por sus negocios.

–Lo que pasa es que no quieres creer que Diamante te engañaba –dijo Mina –Pero esas reuniones tal repentinas y tan frecuentes con esa odiosa mujer, solo significan una cosa…

Mejor dicho dos. O ellos si son amantes. O esas reuniones tienen que ver con Tuxedo Mask y Diamante es uno de sus cómplices, al igual que la arpía.

–En cualquier caso, Diamante está en el pasado y ahora hay muchas cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar –dijo Michiru con determinación cerrando así el tema de su ex novio –Por cierto, Serena, que precioso perrito ¿Cómo se llama?

–Spike –respondí con una pequeña sonrisa –Ahora que no hay ningún hombre en vida, este amigo me hará compañía.

–Por eso siempre he dicho que es mejor tener a un perro, que a un hombre a tu lado –dijo Molly, causando las risas de las chicas ante los ceños ligeramente fruncidos de los chicos.

–¿Por qué no vienen a cenar con nosotros, chicas? –pregunto Nicolás –Pasaremos un buen rato juntos.

–Gracias, pero es que yo no…

–¡Vamos! Hay un restaurante aquí en el Caesars donde sirven unos mariscos deliciosos–exclamo Mina –Molly, ayúdanos a convencer a Serena.

Molly me miro como diciendo _¿Qué opinas?_ Sé que la invitación de los chicos es con buenas intenciones con tal de evitar que este sola y triste, pero realmente no me siento con ganas de hacer nada.

–Se los agradezco, chicos. Pero me siento muy cansada, además mañana temprano vuelvo a Tokio con Molly, tengo que hacer mi maleta y un sinfín de cosas más.

–Bueno, las dejaremos ir por ahora, pero no se van a librar de nosotras por siempre –dijo Mina –Tengo que ir a Tokio la próxima semana para filmar unos comerciales y las voy a buscar a ambas para que salgamos a divertirnos ¿de acuerdo?

–Por supuesto. Me encantara verte allá, Mina, a todos –dije con una sonrisa –En cuanto puedan, vayan a vernos a Tokio y salgamos juntos. Podremos recorrer los centros comerciales, restaurantes… hay muchos lugares en los que podremos divertirnos.

–Claro que si –dijo Rei –Así como Molly y tú deben ir a vernos a Los Ángeles, hay muchísimas cosas que hacer por allá y con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, sin duda te hará bien cambiar de aires.

Molly y yo nos despedimos de los chicos con infinidad de promesas por parte de todos de que seguiremos en contacto y nos visitaremos tan frecuentemente como nos sea posible, ya sea en Tokio o en Los Ángeles. Creo que sin importar las circunstancias en que los haya conocido, en especial a Mina, Lita, Rei y Michiru, seguramente tendremos una amistad tan linda como la que me han mostrado hasta ahora.

Finalmente tras una larga despedida, Molly y yo subimos hasta la suite que había estado compartiendo desde mi llegada a Las Vegas con Seiya. En cuanto llegamos, baje a Spike de mis brazos mientras yo miraba este lugar cuyas paredes han sido testigo de muchas cosas que hemos vivido aquí Seiya y yo. Ahora me parece todo tan triste sin él aquí.

–¿Serena?

–Estoy bien, Molly –dije dando una pequeña sonrisa –¿Ya cenaste? Si quieres podemos llamar al servicio a la habitación para que nos traigan la cena.

–Claro. Podemos cenar y ver una película, como en los viejos tiempos. El que ahora seas una mujer casada, no significa que olvidemos nuestras noches de chicas.

–Por supuesto. Eso es algo que nunca cambiara –dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por la estancia buscando el menú de servicio a la habitación, pero me llamo la atención ver un arreglo de rosas rojas sobre la mesa de la estancia que no estaba aquí cuando Seiya y yo salimos esta mañana.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Esas rosas. No estaban aquí cuando salí de aquí antes de la boda.

–Seguramente Seiya pidió que te las trajeran para alegrarte un poco cuando volvieras.

–No me sorprendería que hiciera algo así.

Camine hacia el arreglo de rosas, buscando la tarjeta que halle rápidamente. Sonreí al pensar en lo que mi esposo habría escrito para mí, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al leer lo que decía la tarjeta.

_Hermosas rosas para una mujer aún más hermosa._

_Te veré en el Restaurante Bouchon del Hotel Venetian a las nueve de la noche._

_Llego la hora de la verdad, Serena._

_T.M._

–¿Qué te pasa, Serena? –pregunto Molly –¿Qué dice la tarjeta?

–Seiya no me envió las rosas, lo hizo Tuxedo Mask.

Le entregue a mi amiga la tarjeta para que la leyera mientras yo checaba que hora es. Faltan veinte minutos para las nueve de la noche. Si me doy prisa, puedo llegar a tiempo a la cena con ese sujeto y así logre sacarle toda la información necesaria para terminar con esto. Tal vez pueda poner a la arpía tras las rejas antes de dejar la ciudad, y de ser así, Seiya y yo volveríamos a estar juntos.

–No pensaras ir ¿o sí?

–Tuxedo Mask me dijo que me buscaría para decirme la verdad y esta invitación a cenar con él, lo comprueba. Si me dice todo lo que necesitamos saber, podremos detener a la arpía y a sus cómplices, Molly. Seiya no tendría que seguir haciéndose pasar por el amante de esa mujer.

–¡Es muy peligroso que vayas sola! ¿Qué tal que es una trampa?

–Existe esa posibilidad pero no lo creo. Me cito en un lugar público, seguramente se va a presentar sin el antifaz. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

–Esto es muy arriesgado… Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llamar a Luna y los chicos del FBI, armar un operativo rápido para vigilarte durante la cena y…

–¡No hay tiempo para eso! Apenas y tengo tiempo de llegar, y si no me doy prisa, es muy probable que Tuxedo Mask se vaya y pierda esta oportunidad única. Tengo que irme ya.

–¡Serena!

–Tengo que hacerlo. Seiya en este momento está arriesgando su vida estando al lado de esa mujer y lo hace por mí. Yo tengo que hacer esto por él, por nosotros… No te preocupes, confía en mí. Si en dos horas no sabes nada de mí, llama a Luna y los demás para que empiecen a buscarme.

–¿Cómo que dos horas? –exclamo indignada –Me voy contigo y me mantengo a distancia para cuidarte.

–No. Tuxedo Mask sabe quién soy y si te ve, quizás no se presente y perdamos esta oportunidad de atraparlo. Lo último que quiero es que tu vida también esté en peligro –dije con firmeza tomando mi bolso. La abrace rápidamente con fuerza –Confía en mí que se lo que hago. Cuida de Spike, y no lo olvides: dos horas, Molly.

–Cuídate, Serena. Cualquier cosa llámame, y estaré allí en cuestión de minutos.

–Lo sé. Y otra cosa: no le vayas a decir nada a Seiya. No quiero que se preocupe aún más por mí.

**S&S**

Me encontraba en el interior del hotel Venetian, a unos pasos del restaurante Bouchon cuando dieron las nueve de la noche. Al entrar al restaurante, de estilo mediterráneo y muy elegante, me encontré con el capitán del establecimiento que me recibió con una amable sonrisa.

–Buenas noches.

–Hola. Soy Serena Kou –dije con una sonrisa –Me está esperando un amigo, creo que él fue quien hizo la reservación.

–Sí, así es. Su amigo la está esperando, señora Kou. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Seguí al capitán entre las mesas del restaurante, que sin duda es enorme y está lleno. Me guio hasta el otro extremo del lugar, a lo que parecía ser una terraza privada. Tras cruzar las puertas de cristal que dan acceso a la terraza, cuya vista da hacia el pequeño canal que está en el interior del hotel y por donde pasean algunas góndolas en el agua, me encontré con una elegante mesa para dos y a un hombre vestido con un traje negro, con todas las características que había visto anoche en Tuxedo Mask, dándome la espalda ya que su vista estaba en el canal frente a él.

–Buenas noches –dije amablemente, pero manteniendo mis sentidos totalmente alerta. Solo unos metros me separan de Tuxedo Mask y en cuanto se de vuelta podre saber quién es realmente. Espero que esto salga bien ya que aunque estemos en un lugar público, eso no me da garantía de que esté completamente a salvo. Menos mal que en cuestión de segundos podría sacar mi arma antes de que intente hacerme daño.

Me quede totalmente sorprendida cuando Tuxedo Mask se dio la vuelta para verme. Podía esperar que el ladrón con antifaz fuese cualquiera, pero no él… Darién Chiba.

–Buenas noches, Serena. Me alegro de que vinieras. Por un momento llegue a pensar que no vendrías –dijo Darién con una sonrisa, como sí las cosas no hubieran cambiado ahora que se quién es realidad.

–Lo lamento. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Darién retiro una de las sillas para que me sentara a la mesa. Me senté, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, para un instante después él sentarse frente a mí.

–En un momento vendrán a tomarles su orden –dijo el capitán –Pero mientras puedo sugerirles alguna bebida. En nuestra carta tenemos unos vinos que…

–De momento estamos bien así. Solo lo molestare con otro café para mí –dijo Darién interrumpiéndolo –¿Quieres pedir algo de tomar, Serena?

–También café para mi, gracias.

El capitán asintió ante el tono cortes de Chiba y se retiró dejándonos solos en la terraza. Fue entonces que pude estudiar mejor a Darién, y al notar la forma tan intensa en que me miran sus ojos azules, no pude evitar sentirme tan tonta por no haber notado antes que era él a quien pertenece esa mirada que vi anoche en Tuxedo Mask.

Un mesero regreso a la terraza con nuestros cafés, espere a que se retirara para iniciar la conversación con Chiba.

–Creo que ni en mis sueños más descabellos, hubiera imaginado que te gusta robar joyas y saltar de las azoteas mientras usas un smoking, capa negra, antifaz y sombrero de copa.

–Yo no diría que me gusta hacer todo eso. Ya te lo dije antes: soy el títere de personas más poderosas que están detrás de mí.

–¿Enserio?

–Fue por eso que te cite aquí, para decirte toda la verdad. Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme a detener todo esto y hacer justicia.

–Podrías habérmelo dicho anoche. No tenías por qué haber escapado.

–Tenía que hacerlo, no me quedo alternativa… –dijo él dando un suspiro –Pero tenemos toda la noche para hablar de eso. ¿Qué te parece si primero cenamos, Serena?

–No vine aquí a cenar. Esta no es una reunión social.

–Si te preocupa que esto sea alguna clase de engaño o trampa, descuida que no es así. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Fue por eso que te cite en un lugar público, no pienso hacerte daño. Estar aquí es una forma de protegernos a ambos… Además, después de que tu esposo te pidiera el divorcio, lo normal sería que salieras con un amigo para olvidar lo ocurrido.

–Veo que estas enterado de la discusión que tuve con él esta mañana.

–Todo el mundo en el Caesars se enteró de ello. Lo curioso es que tenía entendido que le habías regresado a Seiya tu argolla de matrimonio, pero veo que la llevas puesta.

¡Rayos! Había olvidado que aunque Seiya me puso de regreso mi argolla durante la boda, públicamente se la había regresado en esa discusión que tuvimos. ¿Por qué se me olvidó algo tan importante?

–Debieron de informarte mal, Darién, ya que nunca le regrese la argolla de matrimonio. Fue otro anillo que me había dado el que le di de regreso –dije antes de beber un poco de café. Espero que eso baste para que no me pregunte más sobre la argolla.

–Bueno, ya me doy cuenta de ello. Lo que aun no sé es si Seiya es realmente tu esposo o al igual que tu, es alguna clase de agente secreto.

–¿Por qué te interesa saber eso? ¿Le dijiste a alguien que no soy la diseñadora de joyas que todos creen que soy?

–No, descuida, no le he dicho a nadie quien eres realmente –respondió con firmeza –Mi interés se centra en que, a pesar de la otra faceta que ahora sabes de mi vida, no voy a negar que me gustas y mucho, Serena… Aunque dadas las circunstancias, algo me dice que no ocurrirá nada más allá de esta cita entre nosotros.

–Tienes razón. Porque a pesar de las obvias circunstancias que impiden que exista algo más que esta reunión entre nosotros, soy una mujer casada –no pude evitar sonreír al recordar que cambio mi estado civil –Mi esposo es un hombre maravilloso y lo amo con toda mi alma.

–Comprendo… ¿Y tu esposo es Seiya Kou?

–¿Realmente importa que él o cualquier otro sea mi esposo? Eso no cambia el hecho de que amo a mi marido –dije evitando decirle que Seiya es mi esposo.

–Supongo que tienes razón en eso, Serena –musito bebiendo un poco de su café –Aunque por la forma en que miras a Seiya, cualquiera diría que estas enamorada de él.

–Creí que vine para hablar respecto a todo lo relacionado con Tuxedo Mask, no de Seiya. Pero ya que hablas tanto de él, ¿puedo saber por qué tienes tanto interés en saber cosas de Seiya?

–Porque tanto él como tu están en peligro.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunte luchando porque no se notara el temor en mi voz, ante el miedo que me recorrió por dentro de pensar en que pueda sucederle algo a Seiya.

–Sin importar si es real o no tú matrimonio con Seiya, no tengo duda es que ambos se conocieron en la Universidad y que conocían a Kakyuu.

–Lo cual sabes que es cierto gracias a ella.

–Lo sé. Y sé que ella nunca estuvo muy feliz de saber que ustedes están casados. Quiere sacarte de su camino a como dé lugar, Serena… Aunque con lo de tu separación de Seiya, realmente espero que vaya a dejarte en paz, pero con ella nunca se sabe. Además, mientras Seiya este al lado de ella, nunca estará a salvo. Kakyuu es una mujer muy peligrosa.

–No me estás diciendo nada que no supiera ya. Pero Seiya y yo sabemos cuidarnos muy bien, y tengo confianza en que no le pase nada malo a él.

–Ojala tengas razón…–musito dando un suspiro –Por lo que veo, aun sigo sin saber quién eres en realidad, mucho menos se tu verdadero nombre.

–Sabes que mi nombre es Serena. Serena Kou.

–Ese nombre ya no me dice nada. Y realmente quisiera saber con quién estoy teniendo la conversación que puede cambiar mi vida.

–Si te digo quien soy en verdad ¿me dirás toda la verdad sobre Tuxedo Mask?

–Por supuesto –respondió él con firmeza –Fue por eso que te cite aquí, para contarte mi historia.

Asentí ante sus palabras.

–Soy la Agente Serena Tsukino. Trabajo para la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa y se me asigno la misión de atrapar a Tuxedo Mask.

Darién me miro sorprendido. Supongo que entre todas las opciones que debió de haber pensado sobre quien soy en realidad, no dio con la más cercana a la realidad.

–Eso explica muchas cosas: lo ocurrido en la subasta, el ataque en el desierto, incluso ese derechazo que le diste a Kakyuu… Bueno, al menos ya podrás decirle a tus superiores que has cumplido con éxito tu misión: ya tienes a Tuxedo Mask. Y afortunadamente, tú no tuviste necesidad de dispararme a la menor oportunidad como Seiya.

–Él lo hizo porque creyó que estaba en peligro al verme sola a unos pasos de Tuxedo Mask. Simplemente hizo lo que considero apropiado, aunque no haya sido del todo correcto que te disparara… Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu hombro? ¿Aun te duele la herida?

–Tengo tanta anestesia local en el hombro que no siento nada, pero estaré bien. Tenias razón, la herida no es tan grave como parece y menos ahora que ya tengo la bala fuera.

–Me alegra saber que te recuperaras. Pero aun no lo entiendo… anoche cuando llegue a las instalaciones del FBI y te vi en la sala de espera, no parecía que estuvieras herido de bala ¿Cómo fue que lograste que te atendieran tan rápido? ¿Y cómo lograste escapar de ese callejón para volver al hotel sin que nadie te viera?

–Gracias a un plan muy preciso que contempla todo tipo de contingencias como la que ocurrió anoche. No solo yo estoy involucrado en este asunto, sino también quienes están detrás de mí, así como algunos miembros del personal y vigilancia del hotel a quien se les pago para que ayudaran a que pudiese volver al Caesars sin ningún problema.

–¿Alguien del personal del hotel fue quien atendió tu herida anoche cuando volviste al hotel?

–Sí. Me dieron primeros auxilios, lo necesario para que pudiera presentarme ante todos con normalidad y nadie notara el dolor que sufría por la herida de bala.

–¿Por qué exponerte a todo esto, Darién? Chiba Labs es una compañía muy importante y exitosa, tienes a tu hija…¿Por qué arriesgarte a perder todo eso sabiendo que podrías ir a la cárcel y todo por ser Tuxedo Mask?

–No termine usando antifaz y sombrero de copa por gusto, créeme. Nunca hubiera querido involucrarme en esto, pero no tuve otra opción.

–Explícate.

Darién respiro profundamente, como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos y decidir por donde iniciar. Un momento después, empezó a hablar.

–Todo inicio hace ocho meses. Tras la muerte de Serenity, me sumí en el trabajo, pensando en que si no había logrado encontrar la forma de salvar a mi esposa, tal vez podría salvar a otras personas de tener un final similar si hallaba algún fármaco que pudiera contrarrestar los efectos del cáncer de piel, y en el mejor de los casos, alguna cura o vacuna. Fue entonces que un día en que me encontraba trabajando, fue a visitarme Kakyuu en mi oficina en Nueva York.

–¿Para proponerte entrar en el asunto de Tuxedo Mask?

–No exactamente. Como representante legal de BlackMoon Industries, ella fue a pedirme un préstamo de varios millones de dólares para su empresa, ya que Chiba Labs había estado trabajando en algunos proyectos de investigación con BlackMoon Industries. No me explico con detalles para que quería ese préstamo, así que yo se lo negué ya que requería de todos los recursos de Chiba Labs para la investigación que estaba realizando... –dijo él dando un largo suspiro –De siquiera haber imaginado todas las consecuencias que traería el haberle negado ese préstamo, le habría regalo todos mis bienes con tal de que me dejara en paz.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Días después de la visita de Kakyuu, una tarde recibí una llamada de la niñera de Rini, diciéndome que mi hija se había perdido después de haber ido a recogerla a la escuela. Mi primer pensamiento fue que seguramente ella estaría en el lago de Central Park, ya que Serenity y Rini solían ir a menudo, y mi hija pasaba mucho tiempo allí tras la muerte de su madre. Fui al parque a buscar a Rini, pero no la encontré… Lo peor fue cuando esa misma tarde recibí una llamada de Kakyuu… ella había secuestrado a mi hija.

Me quede sorprendida al escuchar eso ¿pero que tiene en la cabeza la arpía de Kakyuu para secuestrar a una niña de diez años?

–En los medios nunca se supo del secuestro de tu hija ¿informaste de lo ocurrido a la policía?

–No, Kakyuu me dijo que no llamara a la policía y que no dijera nada de lo que ocurrió. Me dijo que si quería volver a ver a Rini, que obedeciera sus instrucciones. Esa misma noche, Kakyuu fue a mi departamento y me hablo de un plan. De mi participación en él, dependía que volviera a ver a mi hija.

–Ese plan es referente a Tuxedo Mask ¿verdad?

–Sí. Ya que no le hice el préstamo que quería para BlackMoon Industries, tendría que conseguir esa suma a través del robo de joyas. Si no cooperaba, nunca volvería a ver a mi hija… Le dije que le daría el préstamo que quería en un principio con tal de que me regresara a Rini, pero no quiso. Obligarme a actuar como un ladrón de joyas es su forma de vengarse de mí por no haberla ayudado en un principio –dijo él suspirando profundamente –Ya han pasado ocho meses y no tengo idea de donde esta Rini. El internado en Londres es solo una mentira para cubrir lo que realmente pasa, un pretexto para que Mina y el resto de las chicas no se preocupen por ella ya que a pesar de que han querido ver a mi hija durante este tiempo, eso no es posible. Ni siquiera yo he podido verla, solo me permiten hablar con Rini por teléfono unos minutos una vez a la semana. Parece que está bien, cuidan de todas sus necesidades, aunque dice que está muy aburrida porque no la dejan salir para estar conmigo. Creo que por ser tan pequeña, no se ha dado cuenta de la verdad de la situación.

–Te prometo que la encontrare, Darién. Tu hija muy pronto volverá a estar contigo.

–Gracias. Realmente espero volver a tenerla a mi lado… Si estoy metido en todo esto, es porque no tenía otra opción, era la única forma de asegurar que Rini estuviera bien… –dijo él dando un largo suspiro –Empiezo a creer que Serenity te mando a mí, Serena, quizás no de la forma en que había creído en un principio, sino para ayudarme a rescatar a Rini. Mi hija es lo único que me queda en este mundo y si la pierdo también a ella, yo…

–No pienses así. Yo misma me encargare de encontrar a Rini. No te preocupes –dije con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo –Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo ¿para qué quería ese préstamo Kakyuu en primer lugar? ¿Por qué robar joyas fue su única alternativa para conseguir ese dinero?

–BlackMoon Industries tiene graves problemas financieros –respondió Darién –Hicieron un mal negocio en el que perdieron mucho dinero y están a punto de irse a la bancarrota, pero obviamente nada de esto se ha hecho público con tal de mantener la empresa a flote y no termine siendo vendida a cualquiera… Ese préstamo que me pidió Kakyuu en un inicio, solo serviría para hacer que se retrasara la caída de la empresa. Ni aunque le hubiera dado toda mi fortuna, serviría de algo para ayudar a salvar la empresa. Solamente gracias a esas joyas tan valiosas pueden reunir el dinero que se necesita.

–Supongo que alguien más de BlackMoon Industries, aparte de Kakyuu, está involucrado en todo este asunto ¿no es así? –dije imaginándome perfectamente bien quienes están involucrados.

Darién asintió –Zafiro y Diamante Black también están en esto. Aunque la líder es Kakyuu.

–¿Alguien más es cómplice en todo este asunto? ¿Neherenia?

–No, solo los Black, Kakyuu y yo. Neherenia el único crimen que ha cometido es ser amiga de esa mujer. Kakyuu la ha mantenido al margen de todo esto.

–Pero anoche me dijiste que habías llevado a Neherenia al hospital por una intoxicación etílica, fue por eso que se fueron del Negaverso.

–Eso en parte es cierto. Si la lleve al hospital por eso, pero también fue la cuartada perfecta para salir del club. Kakyuu se reunió allí con la dueña del Negaverso ya que pensaba venderle algunas joyas, pero no estoy muy seguro de que paso, parece que alguien escucho parte de la conversación con ambas. Cuando la policía inicio con la redada, salimos tan rápido de allí y llevamos a Neherenia al hospital para que así nadie sospechara nada de lo que en verdad paso.

–Comprendo… ¿Y Michiru? ¿Ella alguna vez supo en que estaba metido su ahora ex novio?

–No. Diamante siempre fue muy cuidadoso en todo lo referente a este asunto para que ella no se diera cuenta de nada… Cuando inicio todo este asunto, intente buscar las pruebas necesarias para hacer caer a los tres por todo esto, incluso pensé en contarle todo a Michiru para que me ayudara a conseguir pruebas, ya que ella era amiga de la Agente Tenoh.

–¿Tenoh? ¿Haruka Tenoh? –dije sorprendida –¿La Agente del FBI?

–Sí, la misma. Michiru me conto que ellas tuvieron una breve relación durante su adolescencia, pero la familia Kaioh es muy conservadora y enviaron a Michiru lejos a estudiar música con tal de separarla de Haruka. Se reencontraron hace unos meses, después del primer robo de Tuxedo Mask, pero como Michiru salía con Diamante, Haruka ha mantenido su distancia de ella a pesar de que obviamente no han dejado de quererse… Al principio creí que gracias a esa vieja relación que ellas tenían, y como Michiru estaba muy cerca de Diamante, de alguna forma conseguiría pruebas. Pero al final no quise involucrarla. Era demasiado arriesgado para ella. Michiru ya tenía demasiados problemas con lo de la deuda de su padre y habría sido muy peligroso meterla en este asunto, más considerando la situación de Rini –dijo él dando un suspiro –Si a ellos no les importa tener que involucrarse con cualquier clase de mafioso o terroristas para conseguir el dinero para salvar BlackMoon Industries, no quisiera ni pensar en que más podrían hacer contra quien se entere de todo esto.

–¿Has conseguido alguna prueba que compruebe la participación de los Black y Kakyuu en los robos de Tuxedo Mask?

–Tengo esto –dijo Darién metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su saco. Me entrego una memoria USB –Aquí están todas las conversaciones que grabe con mi celular de las reuniones que tuve con ellos sobre la planeación de los robos, incluyendo el que se realizó para la planeación del robo de la subasta de anoche.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver la memoria en mi mano. Aquí están todas las pruebas necesarias para enviar a los Black y la arpía de Kakyuu a la cárcel ¡Seiya ya no tendrá que irse por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos!

–Darién, con esto y tu declaración se podrá enviar a los Black y Kakyuu a la cárcel. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a las instalaciones del FBI. Tienes que contarles lo que me has dicho a mí. Así se podrán recuperar las joyas que se han robado.

–No, no puedo hacer eso aún, Serena –dijo él con firmeza –Además, no tengo idea de donde estén las joyas. Las de la subasta se las entregue a Zafiro anoche antes de salir por las puertas del salón de exhibición y que me persiguieran. Quizás esas joyas ni estén ya en Las Vegas, puede que las enviaran lejos para venderlas entre mafiosos y terroristas.

–Bueno, ya nos encargaremos de rastrear las joyas después, pero lo que importa ahora es que tienes que entregarte a las autoridades. Entiendo que tengas miedo de ir a la cárcel, pero más allá de que fuiste obligado a ser cómplice en todo esto, eres una víctima y más por lo que te hicieron a ti y a tu hija. Cualquier condena que pudieras haber recibido por ser Tuxedo Mask, la has pagado ya.

–Eso no es lo que me preocupa, se que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a la justicia. Lo que temo es que si Kakyuu o los Black se enteran de que le diré todo al FBI, puedan hacerle daño a Rini y nunca pueda volver a verla.

–Eso no va a pasar, tu hija va a estar bien. Y si te preocupa que el que te presentes voluntariamente con las autoridades pueda traerte problemas con ellos, no te preocupes, se dirá que solamente fuiste llamado a ratificar tu declaración de lo ocurrido anoche en la subasta mientras se logra el arresto de ellos. No te harán nada ya que tendrás agentes encargados de tu seguridad. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

–¿De verdad?

–Así es. Confía en mí, todo estará bien y muy pronto todo esto habrá terminado.

–Gracias, Serena.

–No me agradezcas aun que tenemos cosas que hacer. Creo que es hora de pedir la cuenta.

–La cual yo pago. Es lo menos que puedo hacer considerando lo mucho que me estas ayudando.

"No tanto como tú me has ayudado a mí para hacer que mi esposo vuelva pronto a mi lado", pensé con una sonrisa.

Mientras Darién llamaba al mesero para que nos diera la cuenta, saque rápidamente mi celular de mi bolso y busque rápidamente el número de Ami.

–¿Justo ahora piensas llamar a los refuerzos? –pregunto Darién en tono de broma. Hasta parece que se ha quitado un peso de los hombros ahora que sabe que lo ayudare a que todo esto termine pronto.

–Más bien llamando al transporte –dije mientras llamaba a Ami. Un momento después, ella me contesto la llamada –Hola, soy Serena. Espero no molestarte al llamar tan tarde.

–Para nada ¿Pasa algo?

–Necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Crees que podrías pasar por mí y por el señor Chiba al Hotel Venetian? Tenemos que escoltarlo a las oficinas del FBI ya que va a extender su declaración del caso de Tuxedo Mask.

–Seguro. Taiki y yo estamos cerca de allí. Los veremos en el lobby del hotel en unos minutos.

–Perfecto. Gracias.

Termine la llamada mientras el mesero se acercaba a la mesa, Darién le entrego una tarjeta de crédito para pagar la cuenta, tras lo que nuevamente nos dejo solos.

–Vendrán por nosotros en unos minutos. Descuida, verás que todo saldrá bien.

–Eso espero. Tantos meses he esperado que esta pesadilla termine y saber que esta tan cerca el final… aun no término de asimilarlo.

–Tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacerlo y más cuando tu hija vuelva a estar contigo. Te aseguro que se hará justicia y los Black y Kakyuu nunca más…

Mi celular volvió a sonar interrumpiéndome. Al tomarlo para ver quien llama, me quede sorprendida al ver que se trata de Seiya. Conteste de inmediato.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

–¡Ahora que contestaste, si, Bombón! No tengo tiempo, así que escúchame bien…

–Muchas gracias por su visita y esperamos que vuelvan pronto –dijo el mesero al volver para regresarle su tarjeta a Darién.

–¿En dónde estás? –grito mi esposo al borde de la histeria al escuchar al mesero.

¿Ahora está molesto porque no me quede en la suite haciendo mi maleta como le dije? ¿Qué le pasa?

¡Rayos! Molly le debe de haber dicho que me reuniría con Tuxedo Mask ¿Por qué lo hizo si aún no han terminado las dos horas que le dije?

–No es posible… –musite molesta –Le dije a Molly que no te dijera nada de la cena.

–¿Cuál cena? –pregunto confundido –¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

–¿No has hablado con Molly? –pregunte confundida.

–No, y no tengo idea de que cena estás hablando. ¿Qué pasa?

–Digamos que estoy reunida con nuestro amigo del antifaz.

–¿Tuxedo Mask? –musito sorprendido –¿Cómo hiciste para atraparlo?

–Es una larga historia que te contare después. Pero lo importante es ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me llamaste tan alterado si no has hablado con Molly?

–Descubrí que la rata pelirroja contrato a unos sujetos para matarte, parece que piensan atacarte esta noche. No tengo tiempo de llamar a los demás, así que llama a los chicos y no te muevas de donde estés porque voy a ir por ti, Bombón. Dime ¿en donde…?

De repente escuche un golpe sordo del otro lado del auricular y mi esposo ya no pudo seguir hablando.

–¿Seiya? Por favor, respóndeme, Seiya –lo llame desesperada sin obtener respuesta –¡Seiya!

Se corto la línea sin que volviera a escuchar la voz de mi marido. Una punzada de pánico, como jamás antes había sentido, empezó a devorarme por dentro. Seguramente esa arpía se dio cuenta de que Seiya me advirtió de sus planes contra mí y le hizo algo. Esto no puede estar pasando… tengo que encontrar a mi esposo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

_¿Qué habrá pasado con Seiya? ¿Será que la arpía de Kakyuu lo descubrio y...?  
_

_Ok, creo que muchas estaremos con la ansiedad de saber que fue lo que le paso a mi querido Seiya. Pero bueno, afortunadamente después de tantas revelaciones, ahora si Serena tiene las pruebas necesarias para entrar en acción y enviar a los culpables a la carcel, y eso incluye a cierta rata pelirroja que todas odiamos.  
_

_Así que preparense, que el proximo capitulo no es apto para cardiacos.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	21. El Principio Del Fin

_¡Hola!_

___¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

___Ok, por fin saldremos de dudas y sabremos que le paso a Seiya ¿Será que lograran arrestar a Kakyuu y los Black? Ya lo descubriremos en este capitulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**El Principio Del Fin**

Marque con desesperación al celular de Molly mientras Darién y yo nos dirigíamos rápidamente al lobby del Hotel Venetian. Ella está en el Caesars y puede ayudar a Seiya. Eso nos da unos minutos de vital importancia para ayudar a mi esposo mientras yo dejo a Darién bajo la custodia de Ami y Taiki y voy a buscarlo.

Después de sonar un par de veces, mi mejor amiga respondió mi llamada.

–¡Serena! ¿Estás bien? –exclamo ella preocupada –¿Qué paso? ¿Tuxedo Mask…?

–Descuida, estoy bien y todo parece indicar que esto terminara pronto. Pero no es por eso que te llamo. Se trata de Seiya.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Aun no estoy segura, Molly. Seiya me llamo hace unos momentos para advertirme que la arpía contrato a alguien para matarme, pero ni siquiera terminamos de hablar. Creo que ella se dio cuenta de que intento advertirme de sus planes y algo le hizo, y… –dije totalmente desesperada –No voy a soportar perderlo por culpa de esa mujer.

–Ok, cálmate. ¿Tienes idea de donde está Seiya?

–Me dijo que iban a cenar en la suite de esa mujer, pero no sé si estén allí en este momento o en otro lugar.

–De acuerdo. Voy a buscar su localización exacta por el microchip de la argolla y pediré refuerzos para ayudarlo. No te preocupes, que lo vamos a encontrar, Serena.

–Gracias, Molly. Iré para allá lo más rápido que pueda.

–Bien. Te llamare en cuanto tenga noticias de Seiya.

Termine la llamada cuando Darién y yo llegamos al lobby. Mire en todas direcciones buscando a Ami y Taiki, pero no los veo por ninguna parte; aun no han llegado. Respire profundamente con tal de tranquilizarme. Por más que quiera irme ya al Caesars, primero tengo que dejar a Darién bajo la custodia del FBI. Sé que mientras llego allá, Molly hará hasta lo imposible con tal de encontrar a mi esposo, pero aun así no logro quitarme esta horrible sensación de pesar que siento en el pecho. En estos momentos, Seiya puede estar herido, o quizás… No. Él tiene que estar bien, tiene que estarlo.

–Lo lamento, Serena.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunte confundida a Darién.

–Debí de haber hecho algo más para poner a Seiya y a ti a salvo de Kakyuu. Por mi culpa, Seiya…

–No. Esto no es tu culpa, sino de esa maldita arpía –dije interrumpiéndolo –Ella es la única responsable, tanto de lo que han pasado tu hija y tú, al igual que Seiya y yo. Pero nada de lo que ha ocurrido quedara impune, ella pagara por todo lo que ha hecho.

Darién asintió dando un largo suspiro. –Creo que por lo preocupada que estas, ya no me quedan dudas de que Seiya es tu esposo.

–¿Tan obvio es?

–Ahora sí, porque entiendo muy bien que por la persona que amas, harías hasta lo imposible con tal de que este a salvo.

–¡Serena!

Me sentí un poco más tranquila al escuchar la voz de Ami, la vi entrar al hotel con Taiki. Rápidamente, ambos se reunieron con Darién y conmigo.

–¿Qué pasa, Serena? –pregunto Taiki –¿Por qué tanta prisa para que viniéramos aquí?

–El señor Chiba tiene declaraciones importantes que hacer respecto al caso de Tuxedo Mask, es por eso que necesita protección inmediata del FBI. Gracias a esto podrán entender mejor la situación –dije entregándole la memoria USB a Ami –Aquí están las pruebas necesarias para terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas y enviar a los responsables a la cárcel.

–¿Responsables? –pregunto Ami –¿Averiguaste quién es Tuxedo Mask?

–Él está en este momento con nosotros.

Ami y Taiki miraron totalmente sorprendidos a Darién ante mis palabras. Incluso Taiki empezó a sacar de inmediato sus esposas.

–No aquí –le pedí a Taiki con tal de que no esposara a Darién en un lugar público –Se entregó voluntariamente y nos ayudara en todo lo que necesitemos. Además, también es necesario que se realicen las órdenes de aprensión en contra de Zafiro y Diamante Black, así como de Kakyuu Murayama por los delitos de secuestro, extorción, robo, nexos con terroristas y lavado de dinero.

–No podemos hacer todo eso sin pruebas, Serena.

–Las pruebas están en la memoria USB y con la declaración de Chiba entenderán el porqué de todo esto. Él no es un criminal, sino una víctima más de todo esto. Solo hagan lo que les pido. Yo tengo que irme.

–¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ami preocupada.

–Seiya está en problemas y tengo que ir a buscarlo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? –exclamo Taiki con preocupación.

–Creo que Kakyuu lo descubrió, así que hay tiempo que perder, debo encontrarlo. Solo hagan lo que les digo: que se giren las órdenes de aprensión en contra de los Black y Kakyuu, pero sobretodo protejan a Darién.

Sin dar mayores explicaciones, deje a Darién con Ami y Taiki y salí corriendo del Hotel Venetian. Rápidamente me dirigí a la base de taxis del hotel y me subí al taxi que estaba allí esperando.

–Al Caesars Palace, por favor. Y le daré una propina de veinte dólares si logra que estemos allí en menos de cinco minutos.

–Como diga, señorita.

El conductor puso en marcha el vehículo mientras sentía que la ansiedad se adueñaba de mí. Solo espero que Seiya se encuentre bien. Jamás me perdonaría llegar demasiado tarde.

El taxi se incorporó al tráfico de Las Vegas Boulevard, mientras nos alejábamos del Hotel Venetian. Apenas y habíamos avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando una camioneta negra salió repentinamente de una calle lateral a la avenida. Del vehículo bajaron un par de sujetos vestidos de negro y con capuchas del mismo color que cubren sus rostros, llevando cada uno una pistola en sus manos.

–¡Salgan del taxi! ¡Ahora!

Saque rápidamente mi arma de debajo de mi vestido y le quite el seguro. El conductor del vehículo se veía sumamente nervioso por la situación. Obviamente él no quería bajar del taxi por temor de que le pasara algo.

–No salga del taxi, señor. Agáchese y llame al 911.

–Pero, señorita, esos sujetos…

–Descuide, yo me encargo de ellos. Solo haga lo que le pido y estaremos bien.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y baje del taxi mientras uno de los encapuchados se acercaba a mi lado. Antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarme, le di un par de golpes en el pecho y otro más en el rostro, logrando que callera inconsciente al suelo. Su compañero, de inmediato disparo contra mí, me agache para evitar que me hiriera mientras yo también disparaba, logrando herirlo en el brazo con lo cual él tiro su arma al suelo. Le di un par de golpes en el rostro, con lo cual también quedó inconsciente.

Un tercer sujeto encapuchado, el conductor de la camioneta negra, bajo de inmediato del vehículo y dio varios disparos en mi dirección. Me escondí detrás de la cajuela del taxi para evitar la lluvia de balas que buscaban alcanzarme. Después de unos momentos, sus disparos se detuvieron, imagino que se le acabaron las balas y estaba recargando su arma.

Aproveche la oportunidad y dispare en su contra, el encapuchado trato de dispararme nuevamente, pero logre herirlo: primero en la mano, con lo cual soltó su arma y después le di en la pierna, evitando que corriera para escapar. Me acerque rápidamente hacia donde él había caído, y que estaba buscando tomar nuevamente su arma. Patee el arma para alejarla de él y le apunte directamente en el pecho mientras que con mi otra mano le quitaba la capucha. Era un hombre de no más de treinta años.

–¿Quién te envió? –grite esperando que este sujeto hablara –¡Habla! ¿Quién te ordeno a ti y a tus amigos que me atacaran?

–No sé… no sé su nombre… solo sé que se trata de una mujer pelirroja.

Kakyuu…

Definitivamente estos tres sujetos deben de ser de los que me advirtió Seiya, que intentarían atacarme para cumplir con las órdenes de la arpía de matarme.

–¡Serena!

Voltee al escuchar la voz de Yaten. Lo vi bajar de su camioneta y se acercó rápidamente a mi lado mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de varias sirenas. La policía no debe de tardar en llegar.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunto Yaten preocupado –¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–Estoy bien. Kakyuu envió a estos tipos para matarme… Fue por esto que creo que ella descubrió a Seiya. Él me llamo para advertirme.

–Eso explica el porqué de la llamada que recibí de Molly diciendo que Seiya estaba en peligro, además de que encontraste a Tuxedo Mask… Pero si esto hizo Kakyuu contra ti, no quiero imaginar que es lo que podría llegar a hacerle a Kou

–Ni yo. Por eso es que tengo que llegar al Caesars de inmediato para salvarlo.

–En ese caso, toma, Serena –dijo él entregándome las llaves de su camioneta –Tu ve por Kou, yo me encargare de estos sujetos. Te veré más tarde en el Caesars.

–¡Gracias, Yaten!

No espere más y corrí hacia la camioneta. Enfunde mi arma una vez dentro del vehículo y lo encendí. Menos mal que tiene una sirena instalada aquí, la prendí y salí a toda velocidad rumbo al Caesars Palace, esperando encontrar sano y salvo a mi esposo.

**S&S**

Después de los minutos más largos de mi vida, me estacione frente a la entrada principal del Caesars. Sin siquiera esperar a que se acercara el encargado del valet parking, salí de la camioneta y corrí al interior del hotel como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Saque mi celular para llamar a Molly y saber que sabe de Seiya. Me respondió rápidamente.

–¡Molly! ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunte desesperada –¿Tienes noticias de Seiya?

–Aun nada. Intente rastrear a Seiya por su argolla, la señal me indicaba la suite de Kakyuu, pero al ir allí solo halle la argolla. Allí no estaba ni él ni esa mujer.

–No puede ser… –musite angustiada. ¿Dónde rayos esta Seiya?

–Tranquilízate, estoy en el centro de seguridad del hotel, movilizando al personal para buscarlos. Además, de acuerdo a las cámaras de seguridad, él aún sigue en el Caesars, al igual que Kakyuu.

–¿Eso es bueno, verdad?

–Eso limita nuestro radio de búsqueda al hotel, así que si, es bueno. Aunque…

–¿Qué, Molly?

–Odio tener que decirte esto, pero sin una orden de aprehensión en contra de Kakyuu, tenemos las manos atadas, Serena. No tenemos pruebas fehacientes de que haya hecho algo en contra de Seiya.

–Le hizo algo, lo sé… Y en cuanto a la orden de aprehensión, no te preocupes que Ami y el resto de los chicos del FBI se están encargando de eso. La arrestaran a ella y a los hermanos Black por el caso de Tuxedo Mask.

–¿Los Black también? –pregunto ella sorprendida

–Sí, ellos también están involucrados. Por eso es que debemos arrestarlos pronto junto con la arpía. Además, a los cargos en contra de ella, podemos sumarle el que sus matones ya intentaron matarme.

–¿Qué? –exclamo ella con preocupación –¿Estás bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes. Lo único que importa es encontrar a Seiya rápido.

–Lo encontraremos, solo… Espera, dame un segundo… Estoy viendo la cámara del piso donde está tu suite y…

De repente una estridente alarma empezó a sonar por todo el hotel, impidiéndome escuchar las palabras de mi amiga. Logre ver que muchas personas –la mayoría procedentes del casino y los restaurantes–, llenaban el lobby mientras se escuchaban las voces de algunos empleados, sobresaliendo del ruido de la alarma, pidiendo a todos que mantengan la calma mientras evacuaban el hotel.

Sea por lo que sea que estén evacuando el Caesars, yo no me voy a ir de aquí sin mi esposo.

–Suite… Kakyuu… Incendio…

–¡No te escucho! ¡No entendí nada de lo que dijiste! –grite desesperada para que Molly me escuchara por sobre el ruido de la alarma –¿Qué viste, Molly?

–Una mujer acaba de salir de tu suite, Serena –respondió mi amiga –No logro verle bien el rostro, pero creo que es Kakyuu.

–¿Y Seiya?

–No lo sé. No está con ella… Pero estoy checando el video de seguridad y parece que hace unos minutos entro allí con un carrito para llevar equipaje, en donde parece que llevaba algo, pero no sé qué es porque lo cubre una sábana.

–Seiya…

–Es posible que sea él bajo esa sabana. Y no creo que sea casualidad que se activara la alarma de incendios en cuanto la vi salir de tu suite.

–¿Esa arpía incendio mi suite con Seiya ahí? –exclame con terror mientras corría hacia los elevadores, pero un par de empleados impiden el acceso. De inmediato me dirigí a las escaleras de emergencia.

–No solo con él, ahí deje a Spike.

–¡Voy por ellos! ¡Encuentra a la arpía! ¡No dejes que se escape! ¡Ya es hora de arreglar cuentas con ella por todo lo que me ha hecho!

Subí las escaleras de emergencia, chocando constantemente contra la gente que venía bajando para salir del hotel, desesperada por llegar a la suite. En cuanto llegue percibí el olor del humo. Tome una toalla que vi en un carrito de intendencia abandonado a mitad del pasillo, y cubrí mi nariz y boca. Conforme avanzaba rápidamente hacia la suite, el corazón se me detuvo al ver el humo que salía por debajo de la puerta.

Desenfunde mi arma y dispare contra la cerradura de la puerta, volví a guardar mi arma y empuje la puerta de una patada. Me quede paralizada al ver como las llamas se extendían por los muebles y las paredes de la suite, mientras el espeso humo me hacía arder los ojos.

–¡Seiya!

Entre a la suite, esquivando las llamas mientras buscaba frenéticamente a mi esposo con la mirada, pero lo único que logre ver fue un par de botellas de whisky en el suelo. Con eso es que debió de provocar el incendio esa maldita arpía.

–¡Seiya! –grite desesperada, tosiendo por el ardor que siento en la garganta –¡Seiya!

Escuche unos ladridos provenientes de la habitación. Spike. Molly había dicho que dejo a Spike aquí. Debe de estar con Seiya.

–¡Spike! ¡Seiya!

Los ladridos se hicieron más fuertes ante mi voz, y guiándome por ellos, camine hasta la habitación entre el espeso humo que me dificulta la visibilidad. Al llegar a la puerta, puse la toalla que traía sobre el pomo de la puerta para no quemarme y entre. Logre ver a Spike lamiendo el rostro y los brazos de Seiya, que estaba recostado sobre la cama, aparentemente inconsciente. Me acerque rápidamente a su lado.

–Bien hecho, Spike –le di una rápida caricia en la cabeza a mi cachorro, tras lo que me puse a revisar a mi esposo.

No logre ver ni sangre ni alguna herida visible en el cuerpo de Seiya. Al tomarle el pulso, sentí que el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo al notar que sigue con vida. Y si quiero que eso siga siendo así, tenemos que salir de aquí deprisa.

Alce con cuidado a Seiya, colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para apoyarlo en mi cuerpo. Le hice una señal a Spike con la mano para que se acercara, tome al cachorro con firmeza con un brazo derecho mientras que con mi brazo izquierdo, sostuve el cuerpo inconsciente de mi esposo y me incorpore lentamente.

De repente, mi marido emitió un leve gemido de dolor, mientras lentamente abría los ojos.

–¡Seiya!

–Bombón… –musito mientras tocia. Estrecho un poco el brazo que me rodeaba para acercarme a él –Tenia tanto miedo de que te hicieran algo.

–Estoy bien. Más ahora que otra vez estamos juntos –dije alzándome de puntillas para besarlo fugazmente –¿Estás herido? ¿Te duele algo?

–Solo me duele la cabeza, pero estaré bien.

–Y estaremos mejor si nos vamos antes de que terminemos como pollos rostizados.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero un insoportable calor nos hizo retroceder unos pasos. El fuego se estaba extendiendo, cubriendo todo a su paso, incluyendo el camino que había cruzado para llegar junto a mi esposo. Ahora las llamas lo están consumiendo todo y se acercan peligrosamente a nosotros. No veo la forma en que podamos salir de este infierno…Vamos a morir.

Debería estar asustada por saber que el final de mi vida está cerca, pero no es así. Los últimos seis años mi vida ha estado al borde de la muerte gracias a las misiones en las que he trabajado, pero esta vez es totalmente diferente a las demás. No me importa morir si lo hare junto con Seiya. Si me voy a ir de este mundo, que mejor que lo haga al lado del hombre que amo. No quiero seguir viva si llegara a perderlo a él.

–Te amo, Seiya –dije entrelazando con fuerza mi mano entre la suya.

–No te despidas –replico él, tosiendo –Vamos a salir de aquí.

–Ya no hay otra salida.

–Eso no es cierto… Aún nos queda una oportunidad de salir –tomados de la mano, rápidamente me llevo hacia el ventanal y tomo una silla que estaba frente al tocador – ¡Aléjate!

Retrocedí un par de pasos mientras mi esposo arrojaba con fuerza la silla contra el ventanal, logrando así romper el cristal.

–¡Tienes que saltar, Bombón!

¿Lo dice enserio? ¿Está es la otra salida que se le ocurrió?

Me acerque cuidadosamente a la orilla del ventanal, luchando porque algo de aire puro llegue a mis pulmones, mientras miro hacia abajo. A varios metros por debajo de nosotros está la piscina del hotel. Quizás con un poco de suerte logre caer en el agua, si no es que la caída me mata primero.

¿Morir quemada o por un salto de varios metros de altura con tal de llegar a una piscina? Voltee y logre ver que la que hasta solo hace unos momentos era la puerta de la habitación, era consumida por las llamas y estás empezaban a extenderse al resto de la habitación, amenazando con alcanzarnos en cualquier momento.

Bueno, saltar no parece tan mala forma de morir.

–¡Deprisa, Bombón! ¡Salta ya! –grito Seiya.

–¡Solo saltare si tu saltas conmigo! ¿O es que ya olvidaste que vamos a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas?

–No…lo nuestro va a durar hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Mi esposo inclino su rostro y nos besamos, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba las sirenas de un camión de bomberos que se aproximaba.

–Te amo, Seiya.

–Yo también te amo, Bombón –musito dándome otro beso rápido –A la cuenta de tres ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí estrechando con más fuerza su mano, mientras con mi otro brazo sostengo firmemente a Spike –Uno…

–Dos…

–¡Tres! –gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras saltábamos juntos.

Apretamos aún más nuestras manos mientras caíamos al vacío. Ni siquiera me atreví a ver qué tan grande era nuestra caída, solo cerré mis ojos, sintiendo la refrescante brisa del aire sobre mi piel, escuchando las sirenas de los bomberos acercarse aún más mientras sostengo con todas mis fuerzas la mano de Seiya.

Atravesamos de golpe la superficie del agua. Estaba fría, lo cual agradecí tras el intenso e insoportable calor que se sentía en la suite. Nade con todas mis fuerzas, y sin separar mi mano de Seiya, de regreso a la superficie, lo cual agradecieron mis pulmones al llenarse de aire. Solté a Spike, que sacudió su cabeza, salpicándome el rostro tras lo que lambio mi brazo, feliz de que lo sacara de aquel infierno de llamas.

–¡Bombón!

Abrace a mi esposo con todas mis fuerzas, feliz de ver que se encontraba bien, sin ninguna herida o quemadura visible mientras él me estrechaba a su cuerpo.

Alce la vista sin romper nuestro abrazo, vi que a varios pisos de altura, en donde había estado mi suite, lo único que se veía era un deslumbrante punto rojo producto de las llamas y el espeso humo negro que se elevaba y se confundía con el cielo nocturno. Gracias a un milagro, habíamos logrado escapar de ese infierno de fuego.

–¿Estás bien, Bombón?

–Sí, ¿y tú?

–Ahora lo estoy –musito abrazándome más fuerte –Te amo…. Te amo tanto.

–Yo también te amo.

Seiya inclino su rostro, uniendo nuestros labios en un muy necesitado beso. Lo bese con todo mi amor, feliz de que se encuentre sano y salvo.

Habían pasado solo unas horas desde que nos separáramos frente al Hotel Paris, me había hecho más falta de lo que podría llegar a reconocer, mi vida estuvo en peligro ante una lluvia de balas mientras intentaba llegar a su lado, cruce un infierno de fuego por salvarlo y sé que, sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, volvería a hacer todo eso por él. Todo valió la pena ahora que nuevamente estamos juntos.

–¿Serena? ¿Seiya?

Separamos nuestros labios, sin romper nuestro abrazo para voltear a ver, en la orilla de la piscina, a Haruka y Yaten mirándonos bastantes sorprendidos por habernos visto besándonos.

–Definitivamente ustedes terminaron creyendo que en verdad son recién casados –dijo Haruka.

_Si supieran…_ Pensé con una pequeña sonrisa, misma que vi en mí esposo cuando intercambiamos una rápida mirada. No hay duda de que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

–¿Podríamos hablar de eso después? –les pidió Seiya –Hay cosas mucho más importantes que resolver en este momento.

Mi esposo y yo nadamos hasta la orilla de la piscina, y tomando a Spike entre mis brazos, salimos del agua totalmente empapados. Haruka se quitó su saco y me lo dio para que me lo pusiera, misma acción que hizo Yaten al darle su saco a mi esposo ya que nuestras ropas están completamente mojadas.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso como para que terminaran nadando a medianoche? –pregunto Yaten.

–Paso que al revisar el celular de la maldita rata pelirroja de Kakyuu, descubrí que contrato a unos sujetos para atacar a Tsukino y matarla –explico mi esposo –Esa mujer se dio cuenta de que le advertí a Serena de sus planes y me golpeo con una lámpara en la cabeza. Dijo algo como "si no estás conmigo, entonces no estarás con nadie"… O algo así me pareció escucharla decir antes de que me quedara inconsciente. Cuando desperté, estaba en mi suite, que se estaba incendiando y vi a Tsukino que intentaba sacarme de allí.

–Y todo porque esa arpía provoco el incendio para matar a Seiya… Díganme que ya tienen las órdenes de aprehensión en contra de Kakyuu y los Black.

–¿Los Black? –pregunto Seiya confundido –¿Y ellos que tienen que ver en esto?

–Mientras tú jugabas a ser el amante de esa arpía, Tuxedo Mask me confesó todo y me dijo que los Black son cómplices de Kakyuu.

–¿Y entonces, quién ha estado todo este tiempo detrás del antifaz? ¿Darién Chiba? Él es el único sospechoso que nos queda.

–Sí, él es Tuxedo Mask.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Te dije que él era Tuxedo Mask, Bombón! –exclamo orgulloso de saber que tenía razón –Pero lo que aun no entiendo ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió ponerte en peligro al ir a una cena romántica con él?

–¿Cuál cena romántica? ¡Solo tome un café con él! –grite molesta –Y no me reclames nada ¡porque tu si estabas en una cena romántica con esa arpía mientras yo buscaba como terminar con esto de una vez!

–¡Oigan! ¿Pueden dejar su discusión matrimonial para después? –grito Haruka haciendo que Seiya y yo nos calláramos –Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer esta noche.

–Lo siento –dije apenada por lo ocurrido –¿Pero qué paso con Kakyuu? ¿Ya la arrestaron?

–Aun no –respondió Yaten –Pero todos los huéspedes del hotel se encuentran en la explanada principal del Caesars. Ella y los Black deben de estar allí. Ya íbamos a buscarlos para arrestarlos, cuando vimos que cayeron desde lo alto en la piscina y vinimos a investigar lo sucedido.

–Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos por ellos.

–Yaten y yo iremos por ellos –dijo Haruka con firmeza –Llego una ambulancia junto con los bomberos, así que vayan para que los revisen los paramédicos.

–¡Olvídenlo! Seiya y yo estamos bien. Y quiero estar allí cuando arresten a esa maldita arpía de Kakyyu.

Camine hacia la explanada para buscar entre los huéspedes a la arpía, seguida muy de cerca por mi esposo, junto con Yaten y Haruka que ni siquiera intentaron discutir ante mi decisión.

–Aunque me encanta la idea de ir a sacar a la rata pelirroja de donde quiera que este para arrestarla, creo que Spike está de más. Él ni siquiera es un perro policía, Bombón.

–No, pero si no hubiera sido por él, no los hubiera encontrado en medio de ese infierno de llamas –dije acariciando suavemente la cabecita del cachorro en mis brazos –Aunque creo que deberíamos entrenarlo para que sea un buen perro guardián.

–Me parece muy bien. Ya nos ocuparemos de eso cuando volvamos a casa.

Sonreí ante las palabras de Seiya. A casa. Todo esto esta tan cerca de terminar que por fin volveremos a Tokio y retomaremos nuestras vidas sin la amenaza de la arpía.

–¡Serena!

Voltee al escuchar la voz de Rei, la vi junto con Nicolás, Mina, Michiru, Lita y Andrew, entre la multitud que había sido evacuada del Caesars. Michiru fue la primera rápidamente camino hacia nosotros.

–Ellos aún no saben nada de lo de Tuxedo Mask.

–En ese caso, actúen como la pareja de recién casados que ellos conocen. Por lo visto, no tienen problemas para actuar como un matrimonio –dijo Haruka –Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar a los sospechosos.

Seiya y yo asentimos mientras Michiru llegaba con nosotros, seguida de los demás. Nos dio una mirada preocupada a Seiya y a mí, que no tardo en volverse en confusión al vernos totalmente empapados. Después, su mirada se centró solamente en Haruka.

–¿Qué está pasando, Haruka? ¿Está todo bien? –pregunto ella preocupada –¿Por qué el FBI está aquí por lo del incendio? ¿O es que está pasando algo más?

–Lo lamento, señorita Kaioh, pero por ahora no puedo responder a sus preguntas –respondió Haruka con seriedad –Si nos disculpan.

Haruka se fue deprisa junto con Yaten, mezclándose entre la gente ante la mirada preocupada de Michiru. Me dio tristeza verla así, más ahora que sé cuál es la historia que la unió con Tenoh.

Mi esposo miro a Michiru rápidamente antes de voltear a verme.

–¿De qué me perdí, Bombón? –susurro confundido.

–Luego te cuento –fue lo único que pude murmurar antes de que el resto de los chicos llegaran a nuestro lado.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al verme totalmente empapada, pero en cuanto las miradas de Mina, Lita y Rei se posaron en Seiya, lo fulminaron con la mirada.

–Después de lo que le hiciste a Serena ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el descaro de acercártele a ella? –le reclamo Rei.

–¡Y lo que es peor, cambias a tu linda esposa por la descarada de Kakyuu! –exclamo Mina.

–¡Hey, chicas! Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero no descarguen su furia contra mi marido.

–Es lo menos que podemos hacer, porque parece que cada día desaparecen los pocos hombres que valen la pena en este mundo –replico Lita –En verdad, Seiya ¿en que estabas pensando?

–Eso ya no tiene importancia –dijo mi esposo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo –Lo único que me importa es que no pienso volver a irme del lado de Bombón nunca más.

–Y yo no pienso dejar que te vayas jamás, Amor –dije dándole un pequeño beso. No pienso permitir que se aleje nuevamente de mí, y mucho menos después de que la arpía intentara matarlo.

–Bueno, parece que después de todo no te torturaran después de lo que paso, Seiya –dijo Andrew. Aunque las chicas no parecían completamente convencidas de sus palabras.

–Y no quiero ni preguntar qué clase de reconciliación tuvieron para que terminaran completamente empapados –dijo Nicolás en un tono divertido.

De pronto escuchamos un pequeño alboroto, la gente a nuestro alrededor prestaba atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a unos metros más adelante de donde nos encontrábamos.

Los chicos, Seiya y yo nos mezclamos entre la gente para averiguar lo que sucedía. Logre ver como Yaten y Haruka esposaban a Zafiro y Diamante Black ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, mientras les decían sus derechos.

–Disculpe, ¿sabe porque los arrestaron? –pregunto Andrew a un señor de mediana edad que estaba a su lado observando lo sucedido.

–Parece que ambos son cómplices de Tuxedo Mask y están involucrados en el robo de las joyas de la subasta de anoche.

Michiru se puso pálida ante las palabras de ese hombre. Está totalmente sorprendida por esa revelación.

–¿Estás bien, Michiru?

–Define bien… –musito ella mientras su mirada seguía fija en su ex novio, y en como Haruka terminaba de asegurar las esposas que estaban en las muñecas de Diamante.

–¿Tu sabias…?

–No, Rei. Ni en mis peores pesadillas hubiese imagino que Diamante estaría involucrado en algo tan terrible como esto.

Rei rodeo con sus brazos a Michiru, mientras observábamos como conducían a Diamante y a su hermano hacia una de las patrullas que esperaba algunos metros más adelante, junto con un par de camiones de bomberos y una ambulancia.

Dos menos, pero aún falta la arpía. ¿En dónde estará? ¿Será que Molly la habrá encontrado antes de que se realizara el arresto de los Black y por eso no he visto a mi amiga?

Recorrí con la mirada a todas las personas que están a nuestro alrededor, en busca de Molly, y quizás con un poco de suerte logre hallar a la arpía. No logre ver a mi amiga, pero vi a Neherenia unos metros más delante de nosotros, junto con una mujer pelinegra de cabello corto que me observaba fijamente. Me dio un escalofrió cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de esa mujer, que un momento después dirigió su mirada a Seiya. Ella es igual a la descripción que Taiki había dado de Mariposa de Fuego…

¡Es Kakyuu!

–¿Lita, podrías cuidar a Spike un momento? –le dije dejándole a mi cachorro en brazos sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

–¿A dónde vas, Serena? –grito Mina detrás de mí mientras me alejaba.

Me abrí paso entre la gente para alcanzar a la arpía. Kakyuu se volteó al darse cuenta de que caminaba hacia ella, se alejó de Neherenia y también se mezcló rápidamente entre la gente. Mi esposo me tomo de la mano al alcanzarme pocos metros después de que me alejara de él sin siquiera haberle dicho nada. Logre ver a los chicos unos metros más atrás de Seiya, mirándonos confundidos e intentando alcanzarnos para saber porque había actuado así.

–¿Qué sucede, Bombón?

–Kakyuu… hay que detenerla. Es aquella pelinegra de cabello corto.

–No hay que dejar que se escape –dijo Seiya mientras los dos caminábamos más rápido entre las personas, intentando alcanzarla –¿Estás armada?

–Sí. Pero hay demasiada gente aquí, es mejor que no abramos fuego. Además, no me importara darle otro puñetazo si con eso conseguimos arrestarla y desquitarme por lo que te hizo, Amor.

Seiya me dio una sonrisa divertida mientras seguíamos caminando deprisa. La arpía volteo por un segundo para ver si la estábamos siguiendo, y al comprobar que así era, acelero su paso.

–¡Detente, Kakyuu!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas detrás de ella, con mi esposo a mi lado, acortando la distancia que nos separaba de ella con tal de evitar que se escabullera como la rata que es.

Una de las ventajas que tiene el que Seiya haya sido la estrella del futbol americano en la Universidad, es que me enseño algunas cosas básicas del juego, como lanzar el balón o taclear a alguien. Así que recordando esas viejas lecciones, corrí aún más rápido, dejando atrás a mi esposo, y en cuanto estuve cerca de Kakyuu, la taclee con todas mis fuerzas, cayendo encima de ella en el césped que rodea las fuentes de la entrada principal del Caesars.

–¡Suéltame, maldita! –grito ella mientras forcejeábamos, en un intento desesperado de Kakyuu para la soltara.

–¡Esto es por todo el daño que nos has hecho a Seiya y a mí! –exclame dándole un derechazo en la mejilla, logrando que se le zafara la peluca negra que llevaba puesta para cubrir su cabello pelirrojo.

Kakyuu me miro con una rabia total, e intentando defenderse, me jalo del cabello con todas sus fuerzas. Logro separarse un poco de mí, intentando tomar su bolso, que estaba a la orilla de la fuente, como a un metro de nosotras. Pero logre empujarla al agua impidiéndoselo. Estando ambas dentro de la fuente, logre darle otro golpe en el rostro.

–¡Y esto es Rini y Darién Chiba! –grite mientras no muy lejos de nosotras, escuchaba las voces de los chicos preguntando qué pasaba, y a Seiya repitiéndoles que no se nos acercaran.

Kakyuu y yo seguimos peleando unos momentos más dentro de la fuente, mientras ella seguía buscando la forma de que la soltara, incluso me estaba arañando los brazos con sus uñas para que la dejara ir, lo cual no pienso hacer por nada del mundo.

–¡Déjame ir, desgraciada! –gritó la arpía mientras continuábamos forcejeando.

–¡Nunca! ¡Estás arrestada por el secuestro de Rini Chibi, extorción, robo, nexos con terroristas, lavado de dinero y… bueno, tu sabes todo lo has hecho! ¡Además de los intentos de homicidio en contra de Seiya y de mí!

–Aunque creas que puedas hacer todo lo que quieras ¡Ni siquiera eres policía, Serena! ¡No puedes arrestarme! ¡No he hecho nada!

–Si puede, porque Bombón y yo somos agentes de la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa –dijo Seiya mientras tomaba a la arpía con fuerza del brazo.

A pocos metros de nosotros, logre ver a Mina y compañía mirarme a Seiya y a mí totalmente sorprendidos ante las palabras de mi esposo, que acaba de revelar quienes somos realmente. Aunque la sorpresa en el rostro de ellos no es nada comparada con la de Kakyuu. Creo que ni en sueños, pudo haber imaginado que seriamos Seiya y yo quienes nos encargaríamos de hacerla pagar por todo lo que ha hecho

–¡Se acabó, Kakyuu! ¡Vas a pasar una larga temporada tras las rejas y nunca más volverás a hacernos daño!

Mi esposo sujeto con firmeza a Kakyuu de los brazos mientras la sacaba de la fuente. Salí de la fuente un momento después que la arpía, mientras ella pataleaba y forcejeaba como loca con Seiya para que la soltara. Lo cual consiguió cuando logro darle un par de golpes, primero en el estómago y después en la entrepierna.

Me acerque a Kakyuu para evitar que escapara, pero ella rápidamente tomo su bolso, del cual saco un revolver, con el cual me apunto directamente.

–¡Hasta nunca, Serena! –dijo ella con un brillo de odio en la mirada.

Saque rápidamente mi arma al mismo tiempo que Kakyuu presiono el gatillo. No pienso permitir que intente matarme sin siquiera llevarme por delante a esa maldita arpía.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, y antes de que lograra dispararle a la arpía, Seiya se interpuso entre Kakyuu y yo. Le disparo a ella un par de veces, primero en el pecho y después en el hombro derecho, con lo cual su arma cayó a sus pies mientras ella caía al suelo y chillaba por el dolor de sus heridas.

Pero lo que hizo mi esposo para protegerme, no evito que recibiera en el pecho la bala que iba directamente hacia mí.

–¡Seiya!

Mi mundo se derrumbo abruptamente, de la misma forma en que mi esposo se derrumbó en el suelo. Me arrodille rápidamente a su lado y presione su herida con mis manos, intentando contener la hemorragia.

–Bombón… –musito él mientras se esforzaba por respirar y la sangre no parecía detenerse.

–¡Ni se te ocurra morirte, Seiya! –le suplique en medio de lágrimas –¡No me vas a dejar viuda tan pronto!

En medio de gritos, llame porque vinieran a ayudarnos. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que paso después. Todo parecía un caos total.

Logre ver como Molly se acercaba a una Kakyuu sangrante y hecha una furia que gritaba una y otra vez que ella era inocente, mientras los paramédicos se acercaban a atenderla a ella y a Seiya. Pero a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo esa arpía, no cuando la vida de Seiya parecía extinguirse con cada segundo que pasaba. Y si muere, sé que yo moriré con él.

**S&S**

Me siento totalmente aturdida y agotada mientras sigo esperando en la sala de espera del hospital, acariciando la argolla de Seiya, que Molly me regreso y que tengo en mi dedo anular izquierdo junto a la mía. He llorado más de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado, incluso más que cuando me fui de Kioto hace seis años y ya ni me siento con energía para llorar más, aunque mi alma llora por toda la angustia que siento por dentro. He rezado como nunca antes, implorando a los cielos que no se lleven a mi esposo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo perderlo así, tan pronto.

–Toma, Serena. Esto te ayudara a sentirte mejor –dijo Molly entregándome un vaso con café.

Bebí un poco de la bebida. No es que se me antoje mucho el café en estos momentos, pero mi mejor amiga ha hecho todo cuanto está en sus manos para ayudarme, desde prestarme unos jeans y una blusa para cambiarme la ropa mojada que traía, hasta darme su hombro para llorar mientras me consuela y no deja de repetirme que todo saldrá bien.

–¿Seiya no tiene más familiares a los que llamar, además de su padre?

–No, solo a su padre… Seguramente ya debe de ser de día en Japón. ¿Podrías llamar a Seikuro Kou y decirle lo que paso, Molly? Puede que Seiya y él no tengan la mejor relación del mundo, pero es su padre y tiene que saber lo que sucedió.

–Por supuesto. Yo me encargo de llamarlo.

Apreté su mano para agradecérselo. No tengo fuerzas para llamar a un hombre que, aunque ahora sea mi suegro, solo lo he visto una vez en mi vida. No me siento con fuerzas de hacer nada sabiendo que mi esposo está en un quirófano, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

–Agente Osaka.

Molly y yo levantamos la vista al ver al doctor acercarse a nosotros.

–La señorita Murayama ha salido muy bien de la operación. Logramos extraerle las balas sin ningún problema.

Di un largo suspiro ante las palabras del doctor. Al menos esa arpía sobrevivió, pero simplemente para ir a terminar a la cárcel. La muerte no hubiese sido suficiente castigo para ella después de todo lo que ha hecho.

–¿Y qué hay de Seiya Kou?

–Él aún sigue en el quirófano. Se les informara en cuanto termine la cirugía.

–Gracias, doctor.

El doctor se retiró mientras más lágrimas caían por mi rostro, ante la ansiedad de no saber nada aun de Seiya.

–Serena…

–No te preocupes por mí, Molly. ¿Por qué no vas y llamas a Haruka y los demás? Tienen que saber que dentro de poco podremos llevarnos a la arpía a la cárcel. Así también aprovechas y llamas a Seikuro.

–De acuerdo, volveré pronto.

Molly salió de la sala de espera, y unos momentos después fue que vi a Luna entrar. Se acercó rápidamente a mi lado.

–Vine tan pronto me entere. ¿Cómo está Seiya?

–Aún está en cirugía.

–Va a estar bien, Serena –dijo Luna estrechando mi mano entre las suyas –Él es un hombre fuerte, no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.

–Es lo que no dejo de repetirme… Si desde que nos reencontramos, ha luchado durante un año para que volvamos a estar juntos, me niego a pensar que ahora se va a rendir sin luchar.

–¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que él era tu novio de la Universidad, por quien dejaste todo en Kioto?

–Mi vida es tan diferente a como era entonces, y yo no quería volver al pasado. Seiya forma parte de un capítulo de mi vida que creí que estaba cerrado, pero después nos asignaste esta misión y me di cuenta de que nuestra historia no había terminado, mucho menos al darme cuenta de que había estado tan equivocada… Él lo único que ha hecho es amarme y protegerme, y yo le hice mucho con mi rechazo y ahora… Siento que esto es mi culpa.

–No digas eso. Lo único que has hecho es cumplir con la misión que se te asigno.

–Pero Seiya…

–Él también ha cumplido con su trabajo. Y sobre todo, protegió a la mujer que ama. Ambos son héroes por todo lo que han hecho, y han sido motivados por el sentimiento más importante que existe… el amor.

–Espero que por esa razón, nos permitas quedarnos con nuestras argollas de matrimonio, Luna. Son más importantes para nosotros de lo que podrías imaginar.

–Por supuesto, pueden quedárselas –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa –Solo espero que cuando se casen, me inviten a su boda.

No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior, sin estar muy segura de decirle o no, que hace casi veinticuatro horas que nos casamos. Luna de inmediato noto la indecisión en mi rostro y me miro sorprendida al darse cuenta de la verdad gracias a su agudo sentido.

–¿Cuándo, Serena?

–Unas horas después de que decidieras mandarme de regreso a Tokio, y a Seiya a Chicago para que fingiera ser el amante de Kakyuu.

Luna dio un largo suspiro –Supongo que esto significa que no querrán que anule el acta de matrimonio que les di cuando inicio la misión.

–Supones bien… Gracias a esa acta y que nos asignaste esta misión, es que ahora Seiya y yo en verdad somos el señor y la señora Kou.

–La señora Kou ¿eh? ¿Eso significa que ahora serás la agente Kou?

–Más bien Tsukino-Kou. Conservare mi apellido de soltera aunque este casada… Y espero seguir casada con Seiya muchísimos años más.

–Así será, no lo dudes… Quién lo diría, mis mejores agentes, que siempre estaban peleándose, ahora están casados. Jamás pensé que esta misión hiciera que hubiera grandes cambios en la Agencia.

–Y habrá más, Luna… Cuando termine esta misión, dejare de ser una agente de campo. Pienso pedir una solicitud para obtener un puesto en las oficinas de Tokio.

Mi jefa me miro sorprendida –¿Estás segura de esto?

–Totalmente. Ya no quiero pensar en cuando será que una bala se dirigirá a mí o a las personas que me importan. Pero antes, debo terminar esta misión.

–Bueno, ahora que los Black y Kakyuu han sido detenidos, lograremos seguir el rastro de todas las joyas robadas. Al igual que también encontraremos a Rini Chiba.

–¿Familiares de Seiya Kou?

Voltee al escuchar la voz del doctor. De inmediato me acerque a él.

–¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposo?

–El señor Kou ha salido muy bien de la operación. No corre ningún peligro, pero lo mantendremos en observación un par de días. La bala penetro el lóbulo superior del pulmón y se alojó en una costilla, pero logramos extraérsela –dijo el doctor dando un suspiro –Es un hombre muy afortunado. Pudo haber sido mucho peor, pero se recuperara completamente y sin ninguna secuela.

–Gracias, doctor –dije con alegría al saber que Seiya estará bien –¿Puedo verlo?

–Por supuesto, señora Kou.

El doctor me llevo hasta la habitación de Seiya, para después dejarme sola con mi esposo. Me acerque lentamente a él, observando cómo duerme tranquilamente, mostrando el vendaje en su pecho que cubre su herida. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro al recordar las palabras del doctor. Pudo haber sido mucho peor, pero afortunadamente, Seiya está bien y se recuperara pronto.

Tome la mano izquierda de Seiya y lentamente le volví a colocar su argolla. Bese su mano mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos, agradeciendo mil veces más que se encuentra bien y pueda seguir teniéndolo a mi lado. De repente sentí que sus dedos estrecharon los míos, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que mi esposo abrió los ojos.

–Bombón…

–Seiya.

Me incline con cuidado sobre él y lo bese suavemente, con ternura, sintiendo que mi corazón late desenfrenadamente, con el miedo evaporándose después de haber temido que nunca más podría ver sus ojos, ni escuchar su voz o que me besara como solo él sabe hacerlo.

–Te amo, Bombón.

–Yo también te amo, Seiya –musite acariciando sus labios con los míos –Debería odiarte por haberme dado el susto más horrible de toda mi vida. Jamás te hubiera perdonado que me dejaras viuda tan pronto.

–Lo mismo debería decir yo. Una cosa es dejar que taclearas y le dieras un par de golpes a esa rata pelirroja, y otra muy diferente es que tu vida estuviera en tanto peligro cuando ella estuvo a un paso de hacer que te perdiera para siempre.

–Ella ya nunca más podrá hacernos daño. Lo único que importa es que no logro quitarme a quien más amo. Muy pronto te recuperaras y saldrás de aquí; lo cual es maravilloso porque este no es el tipo de cama en el que me gusta verte.

–En eso tienes razón, Bombón. Es incomoda y pequeña. Y a mí me gustan las camas mucho más amplias, suaves y cómodas en donde pueda tenerte entre mis brazos –dijo con un pequeño brillo de deseo en la mirada –Pero como por ahora solo tenemos esta, creo que con un poco de suerte podríamos caber los dos aquí. No me importara en lo más mínimo que estemos un poco apretados.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Las preocupaciones que tenía sobre su salud se estaban evaporando por completo. Seiya acaba de salir de una cirugía de la que dependió su vida y ya está deseando que estemos en la misma cama como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin duda esa es señal de que se recuperara muy pronto.

–Creo que será mejor que esperemos hasta que te den de alta. Ya después tendremos mucho tiempo para pensar en camas.

–Bien, porque no se me va a olvidar que lo primero que compremos para nuestra casa será una enorme, cómoda y suave cama. En serio, es incómodo estar aquí. No me gustan los hospitales.

–Ni a mí, Amor –dije acariciando su rostro –Pero si queremos irnos de aquí pronto, es mejor que sigamos las indicaciones del doctor para que te recuperes pronto.

–De acuerdo… Considerando que ya todo término, creo que podré hacer eso con tal de que nos vayamos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

–De hecho, esta misión aún no ha terminado.

Seiya frunció el ceño, confundido. Le conté todo lo que me había pasado tras separarnos en el hotel Paris y que no había tenido oportunidad de contarle. En especial lo que me había dicho Darién respecto al caso de Tuxedo Mask, y lo del secuestro de Rini.

–Ahora, incluso más importante que hallar el Cristal de Plata y el resto de las joyas robadas, es encontrar a Rini. Es una prioridad y más con todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. No quiero imaginar que podrían hacerle a la niña las personas que cuiden de ella ahora que Kakyuu y los Black están arrestados.

–Por supuesto, es importante hallar a la hija de Chiba… –dijo mi esposo dando un suspiro –Supongo que eso significa que tendrás que irte para encontrar a Rini. Conociéndote, no vas a descansar hasta que la encuentres, Bombón.

–Sí, pero…

–Ningún pero. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Descuida, unos días separados por el trabajo no cambian el hecho de que nos espera el resto de nuestras vidas juntos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonreí antes de besarlo –Muy cierto, pero también es cierto que no me iré esta noche, Amor. Empezando porque dudo que Luna me deje volver al trabajo y más con todo lo sucedido. Hasta que vuelva a cumplir con el deber, voy a pasar cada segundo a tu lado, cuidándote y asegurándome que vuelvas a estar tan bien como siempre.

**S&S**

Abrí los ojos lentamente al sentir la luz del sol sobre mí, estirando un poco mi cuerpo después de haber pasado la noche en una silla al lado de la cama de mi esposo. Sonreí al ver a Seiya dormir tranquilamente, me incorpore un poco y le di un suave beso en los labios. Menos mal que dentro de unos días, mi esposo podrá estar fuera del hospital.

Escuche un par de golpes en la puerta, al voltear vi que entraron Ami y Taiki tomados de la mano. Sonrieron al verme, misma sonrisa que yo les correspondí, y más al verlos por primera vez como ellos mismos y no como agentes del FBI, gracias a un gesto tan simple como el que se tomen de las manos.

–Lamentamos venir hasta ahora, pero ha habido mucho movimiento en el FBI –dijo Taiki –Prácticamente hemos pasado la noche tomando la declaración de Chiba y los chicos por lo que paso en el Caesars.

–Entiendo, no se preocupen. Me alegro de verlos a ambos.

–¿Cómo se encuentra, Seiya? –pregunto Ami.

–Bien. El doctor dice que se recuperara completamente, y él está ansioso por salir de aquí.

–Es bueno saber eso –dijo ella –Seiya y tú son de los mejores agentes con los que hemos trabajado, así que esperamos que pronto podamos volver a verlos en acción.

–Gracias, Ami –dije con una sonrisa –Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con los Black y Kakyuu? ¿Han dicho algo sobre donde esta Rini Chiba y las joyas?

–Haruka y Yaten aun los están interrogando, pero se muestran reacios a hablar a pesar de todas las pruebas en su contra. En especial Kakyuu no quiere hablar a pesar de que sabe que tan pronto salga del hospital, será llevada a la cárcel –respondió Taiki.

–Comprendo. Si es posible, me gustaría interrogar a los tres esta tarde. Quizás pueda conseguir que hablen y digan algo sobre el paradero de la niña.

–Seguro. ¿Pero, y Seiya?

–Él entiende y sabe que hay trabajo que debo terminar. Además, también le prometí a Darién que encontraría a su hija y pienso cumplir con mi promesa.

Ambos asintieron en señal de comprensión. Después de todo, ambos saben muy bien lo que significa cumplir con el deber.

En ese momento sus celulares comenzaron a sonar. Al sacarlos, sus expresiones se volvieron muy serias.

–Lo lamento, Serena, pero ya sabes cómo es esto –dijo Ami disculpándose.

–Por supuesto. Cualquier novedad que tengan del caso, ¿podrían informármelo lo más pronto posible?

–Claro que sí.

Ami y Taiki salieron de la habitación para responder sus llamadas, dejándome nuevamente a solas con mi esposo, que aun sigue dormido. Entrelace mi mano con la suya, observándolo dormir mientras espero a que despierte.

De repente escuche unos pasos acelerados entrar en la habitación. Pensé que eran Ami y Taiki nuevamente, pero al voltear, me quede sorprendida al ver al pie de la cama de Seiya a un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años, de cabello castaño entrecano y ojos verdes. Me llevo un momento reconocer al padre de Seiya, no solo porque no se parece demasiado a su hijo, sino que además solo lo había visto una vez, y eso fue hace seis años, pero ahora, al ver a su hijo en una cama de hospital, parece como si hubiera envejecido diez años de golpe.

–Señor Kou…

–¿Cómo se encuentra Seiya? –pregunto con ansiedad.

–Está bien. El peligro ya pasó, salió bien de la cirugía y se recuperara completamente.

Seikuro asintió mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su hijo.

–A Seiya le alegrara saber que vino desde Kioto para saber cómo está.

–Yo no estoy muy seguro de que sea así, a pesar de las circunstancias… –dijo él dando un suspiro –Pero sin duda me da gusto volver a verte después de tantos años, Serena. No hay duda de que te has convertido en una mujer aun más hermosa de lo que ya eras.

–Gracias, señor Kou –dije ligeramente ruborizada.

Fue entonces que de repente sentí que la mano de mi esposo apretaba la mía. Seiya aun mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero sé que ya está despierto por la fuerza con que estrecha nuestras manos. Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que su padre está aquí y no quiere que se dé cuenta de que ya despertó.

–Por este tipo de cosas es que no quería que Seiya entrara a la Agencia, pero nunca ha escuchado nada de lo que le digo.

Mire a Seikuro confundida ante sus palabras. Seiya no le había dicho nada de la misión, ni siquiera cuando Seikuro lo llamo cuando se entero de que estábamos casados. Y Molly solamente le informo que estaba herido, pero no le dio más detalles.

–¿Cómo sabe que estábamos en medio de una misión?

–Tu madre me lo dijo.

–¿Mi madre? –musite sorprendida.

–En todos los medios están informando de lo que ocurrió aquí en Las Vegas sobre el caso de Tuxedo Mask. Ikuko me llamo poco después de que me avisaran que Seiya estaba herido, y junto con Ikuko y Kenji, tomamos el primer vuelo para venir a verlos. Ellos se quedaron en la sala de espera. También quieren ver a Seiya, pero primero vine yo a verlo…Durante el vuelo, Ikuko me dijo que hace unos días la llamaste y le dijiste que Seiya y tu estaban aquí en una misión, fingiendo ser recién casados.

–Sí, eso era una parte de la misión que se nos encomendó… pero ayer nos casamos de verdad.

Seikuro me miro sorprendido, pero tras un momento domino la expresión de su rostro y su boca se curvo un poco, como quedándose a medio camino de una sonrisa.

–No debería sorprenderme que mi hijo no sepa hacer las cosas como se debe… Una boda en Las Vegas.

–De hecho, fue idea mía casarnos tan rápido. Hemos estado separados por tanto tiempo, y como Seiya dijo que nos casaríamos cuando yo quisiera, no quise esperar más. Lo amo demasiado que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

El padre de Seiya dio un largo suspiro –Puede que él no sea un hombre perfecto, pero…

–Para mi si lo es, señor Kou –dije interrumpiéndolo –Es inteligente, divertido, valiente. Gracias a él es que estoy aquí, porque me ha salvado de muchas formas, no solo arriesgando su vida para protegerme de balas que iban directamente hacia mí, sino también salvándome de la soledad en la que había estado atrapada por mucho tiempo. El amor que existe entre Seiya y yo es lo más importante que tengo, y en base a eso, queremos construir la vida que tanto soñamos tener desde que estábamos en la Universidad.

–Lo sé. Lo que iba a decir es que es muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado. Aunque aun no término de comprender es, ¿por qué una chica tan encantadora como tú, termino casándose con Seiya?

–Porque es muy, muy bueno en la cama –dije con una sonrisa, al ser parte de las muchas razones de porque me case con Seiya.

Seikuro miro rápidamente a Seiya antes de regresar su mirada a mí, en su rostro se extendió una amplia sonrisa, para dar paso a una sonora carcajada. Mientras que mi esposo apretó un poco más mi mano y trata de disimular su sonrisa para que su padre no se dé cuenta de que está despierto.

–No hay duda de que Seiya es muy afortunado. Lo merecía después de todo lo que sufrió estos últimos seis años –dijo Seikuro dando un suspiro –¿Te ha contado todo lo que le paso desde que te fuiste de Kioto?

–Sí, hemos hablado un poco de eso. Aunque no es nuestro tema preferido de conversación.

–Es comprensible. Fue muy duro para él. Su mundo desapareció de la noche a la mañana, y ya no sentía motivación alguna para seguir adelante… Yo mejor que nadie lo comprendo, ya que me sentí de la misma forma cuando murió mi Sophia. No he podido volver a sentir algo desde que ella se fue…

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros, mientras sentía que el ambiente se llenaba de tristeza. Yo también comprendo el dolor que ha pasado, muy similar al que sentí anoche al pensar que podía existir la posibilidad de que perdiera a Seiya. Afortunadamente, mi esposo y yo hemos podido volver a estar juntos, en cambio Seikuro…

–Fue muy afortunado por haber podido compartir parte de su vida con Sophia… En cambio, yo nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerla. Por lo que Seiya me ha contado, estoy segura de que fue una mujer maravillosa.

–Sí, lo fue. Era muy alegre y sonreía todo el tiempo, era la más brillante de las estrellas… Lamentablemente fue muy poco tiempo el que estuvimos juntos. No tuve oportunidad de amarla suficiente.

–Pero tiene a Seiya. Una parte de Sophia vive en él. Y con todo lo que ha pasado, soy más consciente de que nunca sabemos si las personas que amamos estarán o no con nosotros el día de mañana. Creo que es mejor ser felices con las personas que queremos, sin importar si es por mucho o poco tiempo, que ser infeliz por el resto de nuestras vidas.

–Supongo que tienes razón… Es cierto que no podre estar con mi esposa hasta que llegue el día en que me reúna con ella, pero con Seiya –dijo él dando un largo suspiro – Él se parece demasiado a Sophia, más de lo que puedo soportar y a veces es tan doloroso estar a su lado, porque siempre me recuerda que perdí al amor de mi vida… Quizás por eso no he sido el padre que él hubiera querido. Pero he intentado darle lo mejor, hacer que se convirtiera en un buen hombre.

–Y lo ha conseguido, señor Kou –dije con una sonrisa.

–A veces siento que no he hecho suficiente. Si hubiera hecho más, es muy probable que Seiya ahora no estuviera en esa cama, ni hubiera actuado de la misma forma en que lo hice yo en su momento cuando dejaste Kioto, Serena. Aunque no lo parezca, mi hijo es lo que más me importa, pero aun así nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente por muchos años y eso es algo que nunca hubiera querido que fuese así.

–Creo que todo esto no debería de decírmelo a mí, sino a Seiya. Después de tantos años, ambos deberían intentar cambiar las cosas. No me gustaría que mi esposo y mi suegro sigan teniendo sus diferencias –dije dando un suspiro –¿Le importaría quedarse un rato con Seiya, señor Kou? Me gustaría ver a mis padres antes de que les de una crisis nerviosa a ambos por no saber aún nada de mí.

–Por supuesto.

–Volveré en un rato, Amor –musite mientras me inclinaba sobre Seiya para besarlo. Sin apartarme de su lado, le susurre de modo que solo él me escuchara –Despierta ya y habla con tu padre. Ya es hora de que ambos lleguen a un acuerdo de paz.

Volví a besar fugazmente a mi esposo mientras estrechábamos más nuestras manos. Un momento después, me separe de él y camine hacia la puerta.

–Antes de que te vayas, Serena.

Detuve mis pasos para voltear a ver a Seikuro –¿Si?

–Ya que ahora también eres una Kou y somos familia, me gustaría que me llamaras Seikuro.

–Claro… Seikuro –dije con una sonrisa.

Seguí caminando, pero me detuve en el umbral de la puerta. Al voltear vi que Seikuro se acercaba un poco más a Seiya, que ya había abierto los ojos.

–Papá…

–Hola, Seiya.

Salí de la habitación sin atreverme a escuchar nada más. Ambos tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y creo que es mejor si no me tienen de oyente. Además, estoy segura de que Seiya me contara todo más tarde.

Camine hacia la sala de espera, y al llegar ahí, vi a mis padres sentados, con la preocupación marcada en sus rostros y un visible cansancio por el largo viaje. Mamá fue la primera en verme mientras me acercaba a ellos. No pasaron más de diez segundos antes de que ambos me abrazaran. Habían pasado meses desde que los vi por última vez cuando fueron a visitarme a Tokio la Navidad pasada, y sin duda los había extrañado mucho.

–¡Me alegra tanto verte, hija! –exclamo mamá de felicidad –No te imaginas lo preocupados que hemos estado al saber lo que paso ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, no se preocupen. Estoy bien.

–¿Y Seiya?

–Él también está bien. El doctor dice que no hay de qué preocuparse, se recuperara muy pronto. Les diría que fueran a verlo, pero está con su padre y ambos tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, así que…

–No importa, esperaremos nuestro turno para verlo –dijo papá –Lo importante es que Seiya se encuentra bien.

–¿Qué paso realmente, Serena? –pregunto mamá –En los medios dicen tantas cosas sobre ese ladrón de joyas, el tal Tuxedo Mask… y que Kakyuu estaba involucrada.

–Sí, es verdad. Ella ha hecho muchas cosas terribles y deberá pagar por ello.

–¡Oh, esto destrozara a Galaxia! –exclamo mamá con tristeza –Y ella que estaba tan orgullosa de que su hija trabajara en una empresa tan importante como BlackMoon Industries.

Asentí, consciente de que esto la afectara mucho, más cuando sepa que Kakyuu es una criminal y que intento matarnos a Seiya y a mí. A pesar de eso, y de todo el daño que nos hizo, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de pesar porque me guste o no, ella fue muy importante en mi vida ya que alguna vez la considere mi amiga.

–Es una larga historia todo lo relacionado con ella en el caso de Tuxedo Mask, pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso. Yo aun no he terminado mi misión aquí.

–¡Serena! –exclamo mi madre con angustia.

–Estaré bien. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no se preocupen por mí? Además, pienso apartarme de la acción.

–¿Dejaras la Agencia? –pregunto papá sorprendido.

–No, pero trabajare en las oficinas. Así que no tendrán que preocuparse más.

–No te imaginas cuanto nos alegra escuchar eso –dijo papá dándome un beso en la frente.

–Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, hija –dijo mamá –Creía que tu matrimonio con Seiya era parte de tu trabajo, pero por la argolla que llevas, no estoy segura de que tanto sea así.

–Esa también es una larga historia, pero mucho más agradable porque… Seiya y yo nos casamos de verdad.

Mis padres me miraron totalmente sorprendidos. Pasaron tanto tiempo en silencio que ya no estaba muy segura de cuál sería su reacción cuando terminaran de asimilar que me había casado. Finalmente, mamá soltó un grito de alegría y me abrazo con fuerza.

–¡Sabia que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano! Debería estar molesta contigo por no avisarnos antes de tu boda, pero no importa. Seiya es un hombre maravilloso y estoy tan contenta de que estén juntos otra vez.

–Yo también lo estoy, mamá.

–¿Pero cómo fue que su boda? ¿Cómo te propuso matrimonio? No, mejor empieza contándome como se reconciliaron. Conociendo a ese chico, seguramente te preparo una cena muy romántica o algo así para conseguir que lo perdonaras.

–No exactamente –dije un poco ruborizada al recordar cómo fue que volvimos a estar juntos –¿Pero por qué no vamos por un café y les cuento todo?

O mejor dicho, casi todo. Tendré que omitir muchos detalles que dudo que a mis padres les alegre saber de todo que he hecho al lado de Seiya en la Ciudad del Pecado…

* * *

_Ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia, aunque claro, esto aun no se acaba ya que nos queda por saber en donde esta Rini, si recuperaran las joyas robadas, y que les espera a todos los involucrados en el caso de Tuxedo Mask.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	22. El Inicio De La Aventura

_¡Hola!_

___¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

___Bueno, aqui esta este ultimo capitulo en el que veremos como se terminan de resolver esos cabos que aun están sueltos en la historia. Y descuiden, que este todavia no es el final ya que nos falta el epilogo, pero ese se los traere dentro de unos días más. Por ahora, las dejo con este capitulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**El Inicio De La Aventura**

La luz de la mañana se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles mientras esperaba, junto con un pequeño grupo de agentes del FBI, a recibir instrucciones de Haruka para actuar.

Tras extensos y agotadores interrogatorios a los Black y a la arpía de Kakyuu, finalmente se consiguió que hablaran y nos dieran información sobre las joyas que habían sido robadas, y sobre la ubicación de Rini Chiba.

Muchas de las joyas se encuentran en cajas fuertes que están en algunas casas que los Black tienen en Estados Unidos y que han sido rastreadas por Ami y Taiki. Mientras que Haruka y yo nos hemos dedicado a la búsqueda de la niña.

Al principio, Kakyuu había dicho que Rini estaba en una casa de playa, en las costas de Florida. Pero al ir al lugar, ella no estaba allí. Aparentemente, las personas que la cuidan –una señora mayor y sus dos hijos– al enterarse de la captura de los Black y Kakyuu, habían huido llevándose a la pequeña con tal de evitar que los encontraran y tuvieran un final similar a sus jefes.

Después de días de investigaciones, logramos seguir su rastro hasta dar con una pequeña casa de campo al norte de California. Así que tan pronto nos aseguramos de que este era el lugar en donde estaba Rini, Haruka y yo vinimos hasta aquí para encontrar a la niña.

–Ya es hora –dijo Haruka a través del auricular que llevo en el oído –Ya saben qué hacer. Y recuerden, la prioridad es sacar a la niña sana y salva.

Un par de agentes salieron del pequeño bosque que rodea la casa y cruzaron el claro hacia la puerta principal. Haruka y yo, junto con un par de agentes más, fuimos hacia allí rápidamente. Lograron abrir la puerta de la casa, tras lo que entramos, revisando cada una de las habitaciones en busca de Rini. En la cocina, se hallaban un par de hombres sentados a la mesa, cuyo desayuno fue interrumpido cuando los agentes los arrestaron.

Haruka subió las escaleras hacia la planta alta. Subí tras ella, revisando cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llegamos a la que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Era una habitación sencilla: la cama, una mesa en donde había varios papeles con lápices de colores, y al otro extremo, un tocador con un banco en donde estaba una señora, cepillando las coletas de color rosa de la niña que estaba sentada frente al espejo. Rini.

–Levante las manos y aléjese de la niña –dijo Haruka apuntándole a la mujer –¡Ahora!

La mujer dejo el cepillo en el tocador, y obedeció las instrucciones de Haruka, mientras Rini nos observaba un poco asustada. Haruka esposo a la señora, y la saco de la habitación. Enfunde mi arma y rápidamente me acerque al lado de la pequeña.

–¿Estás bien, Rini?

–Si… ¿pero quiénes son ustedes?

–Me llamo Serena. Soy amiga de tu papá. Me pidió que viniera por ti para llevarte a su lado. ¿Te gustaría ir con él?

–¡Claro que sí! –dijo ella emocionada.

Después de un examen médico que se le realizo a Rini para asegurarnos que se encuentra perfectamente bien, y junto con Haruka, fuimos al aeropuerto en donde nos esperaba un avión privado del FBI que nos llevaría de regreso a Las Vegas, lo cual es grandioso porque no he visto a Seiya desde que me fui de la ciudad hace un par de días, después de que por fin fuera dado de alta.

Sé que mi esposo se encuentra bien, ya que Seikuro ha estado cuidando de él en mi ausencia y ha estado pendiente de cada paso de la recuperación de su hijo. Después de una larga conversación con Seiya, ambos lograron limar un poco las asperezas que había entre ellos, acordando que harían todo lo posible por mejorar su relación. No es que las cosas entre ellos vayan a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero lo están intentando.

–¿Cuándo podré ver a mi papá? –pregunto Rini, que estaba sentada a mi lado en el avión.

–En cuanto lleguemos a Las Vegas. Ten un poco de paciencia, nos iremos tan pronto llegue la Agente Tenoh.

–Bueno… –musito ella dando un suspiro de exasperación mientras seguía dibujando en un cuaderno que le había conseguido.

–Todo listo. Ya podremos despegar –dijo Haruka al entrar al avión. Se sentó en uno de los asientos del avión.

–¿Ya llamaste a los demás para que le comunicaran a Chiba que encontramos a Rini?

–Sí, Yaten y Molly se van a encargar de llevarlo a las instalaciones del FBI. Estará allí cuando lleguemos.

Asentí con una sonrisa, imaginándome lo feliz que estará Darién de volver a ver a su hija después de tantos meses. Finalmente las cosas están mejorando para él, y a diferencia de los Black y Kakyuu, no va a pisar la cárcel gracias a que ha colaborado totalmente en beneficio del caso. Está bajo arresto domiciliario por su participación en los robos y más por vestir como Tuxedo Mask, pero es muy probable que se le revoque dentro de un tiempo por buena conducta.

Unos minutos después, ya nos encontrábamos en el aire, de regreso a Las Vegas. Mi vista se encontraba en el cielo lleno de nubes, pensando en Seiya. Lo he llamado cada que me es posible, pero dos días lejos de él es demasiado. Lo extraño mucho. Y sin duda lo voy a sorprender cuando llegue a la ciudad, ya que no le avise que iba de regreso.

–Extrañas mucho a Kou ¿verdad?

Voltee a ver a Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa –¿Se me nota demasiado?

–Bastante, diría yo… Aun me cuesta creer que el señor y la señora Kou no sean solo una fachada y se amen de verdad. Siempre he creído que el amor no combina con este tipo de trabajo.

–Yo no diría eso, y menos conociendo a Ami y Taiki. Ellos son un claro ejemplo de que el amor y este trabajo combinan a la perfección.

–Ellos, al igual que Seiya y tú, son una clara excepción. Para los demás no funciona así.

–No creo que sea así… Mira, sé que no debería meterme, pero antes de dejar Las Vegas, Michiru me comento que ella y tu…

–Tienes razón. No deberías meterte –dijo Haruka con seriedad.

–Por supuesto –dije dando un suspiro –Solo te doy un consejo: piensa bien las cosas. Yo mejor que nadie sé que el estar separada de la persona que amas por tantos años, no significa necesariamente que el amor se acabó. A veces, una segunda oportunidad para amar a esa persona especial es todo lo que se necesita para ser feliz.

–No es un consejo que pedí, pero tratare de recordar las sabias palabras de una mujer casada.

–Eso es todo lo que pido.

Haruka se levantó y fue hasta la cafetera que esta al fondo del avión a servirse un poco de café, que bebió con un aire un tanto pensativo. Espero que al menos piense lo que le dije y, ahora que Diamante ni nadie más se encuentra en su camino, decida darse una oportunidad de retomar la relación que alguna vez tuvo Michiru. Después de todo, ella aun sigue queriendo a Haruka y hasta me pidió que la cuidara ahora que estamos trabajando más de cerca.

Un par de horas más tarde, me encontraba con Rini recorriendo los pasillos de las instalaciones del FBI hacia la oficina de Yaten. Él estaba allí con Molly y Darién, dándose cuenta gracias a la ventana de cristal cuando llegue con la niña. Antes de que siquiera tocara la puerta, Yaten me hizo una señal con la mano para que entrara, abrí la puerta y el rostro de Darién se ilumino al ver a su hija a mi lado.

–¡Mi pequeña dama!

–¡Papá!

Rini corrió hacia Darién, que de inmediato la alzo entre sus brazos y la estrecho a su cuerpo con fuerza, besando repetidamente su cabello y rostro. Un momento después, él volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

–¡Gracias, Serena!

Sonreí, correspondiendo a su sonrisa ya que me había quedado sin palabras. Todo el trabajo y las horas de desvelo de las últimas dos semanas en la búsqueda de Rini, habían valido la pena con tal de reunir a padre e hija.

Yaten y Molly salieron de la oficina y se reunieron conmigo en el pasillo, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, dejando a solas a Darién y Rini.

–Creo es mejor darles un poco de privacidad.

–Totalmente de acuerdo –dije con una sonrisa.

–Yaten, Molly, el director Artemis quiere verlos en su oficina –dijo una secretaria que se acerco a nosotros.

–Seguro.

–Más tarde hablamos, Serena –dijo Molly –Me alegro de que regresaras.

Le sonreí con cariño a mi mejor amiga, tras lo que ella y Yaten se retiraron, mientras yo me quedaba un momento más en el pasillo, observando a Darién y Rini a través de la ventana. De repente sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y recibí un pequeño beso en el cuello. Sorprendida, me voltee y sonreí enormemente al ver a mi esposo.

–¡Seiya!

–¡Hola, Bombón!

Le eche los brazos al cuello y lo bese efusivamente. Aunque no duro tanto como hubiera querido al recordar en donde estamos.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hace Seiya volviendo al trabajo tan pronto?

–Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar descansando?

–Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Bombón. Te extrañe mucho –dijo con una sonrisa, omitiendo responder a mis preguntas

–Y yo a ti. Pero sabes que el doctor dijo que debes de tomarte las cosas con calma.

–Suenas igual a papá diciendo todo eso.

–Es porque ambos nos preocupamos por ti.

–Lo sé… –musito dando un suspiro –¿Por qué no me avisaste que volvías hoy?

–Porque planeaba sorprenderte. Aunque la sorprendida soy yo al verte aquí, Amor –dije sonriendo –Y aun no me has dicho ¿por qué volviste al trabajo antes de lo planeado?

–No vine a trabajar. Ami y Taiki se están encargando de entregar las joyas robadas en la subasta a todos los que obtuvieron una pieza allí, y vine por tu pulsera.

–¿La pulsera?

–Sí. Y no discutas por ello que es un regalo. Digamos que es otro regalo de bodas.

–Soy yo quien debería de darte regalos, más porque dentro de poco va a ser tu cumpleaños.

–Sabes que no tienes que darme nada, Bombón.

–Es lo mismo que yo te digo, pero nunca me haces caso.

–Pero si te doy regalos es porque quiero hacerte feliz.

–Al igual que yo. Y más porque te amo.

–Y porque yo también te amo, es que me gustaría que tuvieras esa pulsera.

–Una pulsera de millón y medio de dólares que me dará miedo usar porque no quisiera que me la roben.

–Yo en cambio compadezco al pobre ladrón que intente tal hazaña porque no sabe la que le espera –dijo él con un tono divertido –¿Estás muy ocupada?

–No en realidad. Solo tengo que hacer un informe, pero puede esperar un rato más. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque quiero que me acompañes a recoger tu pulsera.

–Ah… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor voy a hacer ya ese informe. Es lo último que me queda por hacer y…

–Olvídalo, ese informe puede esperar –dijo él estrechándome entre sus brazos para evitar que escapara –Además, no pienso dejarte ir tan pronto ahora que volviste.

–No me darás otra opción ¿verdad, Seiya?

–Sabes que no. Vamos.

Seiya y yo fuimos hasta la sala de juntas. Allí, se encontraban Ami y Taiki, junto con la anfitriona y organizadora de la subasta, Setsuna Meioh. Tras las presentaciones correspondientes con Setsuna, Seiya hizo la transferencia electrónica del dinero que había ofrecido en la subasta por la pulsera, y que finalmente le entregaron en una cajita, que estaba junto a varias más en la amplia mesa del lugar, en donde se encontraban el resto de las joyas. Y entre ellas, el Cristal de Plata.

–¿Eso sería todo, verdad?

–Así es, señor Kou –dijo Setsuna–A no ser que a su esposa le interese alguna de las piezas que no lograron subastarse antes de la interrupción de Tuxedo Mask, como el Cristal de Plata, por ejemplo.

–Gracias, pero no. Yo ya tengo algo mucho más valioso que todas las joyas del mundo –dije con una sonrisa, dándole una mirada rápida a Seiya.

–Bueno, parece que el Cristal de Plata tendrá que esperar a que aparezca su dueño.

–Eso creo… Y también creo que deberíamos irnos. Parece que aun tienen trabajo por hacer.

–Sí. Pero nos veremos después, chicos –dijo Ami con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Por supuesto.

Mi esposo y yo salimos de la sala de juntas. En la sala de espera, vimos a Mina, Rei, Michiru, Lita y Andrew. Él entro en la sala de juntas, saludándonos rápidamente al pasar a nuestro lado cuando Ami lo llamo para que pasara por el anillo de Lita. En cambio, Seiya y yo nos acercamos a las chicas para saludarlas.

–Es bueno verte fuera del hospital, Seiya ¿Cómo sigues? –pregunto Michiru.

–Mucho mejor, más ante todos los cuidados que he recibido para recuperarme.

Eso sin duda ha sido uno de los factores principales para la recuperación de Seiya. No solo yo he estado muy pendiente de la salud de mi esposo, sino también Seikuro y mis padres, que se han quedado en Las Vegas para estar totalmente al pendiente de él. Lo cual sin duda me ha dejado más tranquila cuando por el trabajo no he podido estar con mi marido.

–Vaya, aun no término de acostumbrarme a la idea de que ambos sean agentes del gobierno japonés –dijo Rei.

–Bueno, pero eso no cambia nuestra relación con ustedes –dije con una sonrisa –La invitación para que vayan a vernos a Tokio sigue en pie.

–Lo sabemos, Serena, y se los agradecemos –dijo Lita –Además, no olviden que quiero verlos el día de mi boda.

–Y no solo eso –intervino Mina –Los Kou deben de estar en primera fila en la premier de su película.

–¿Película? –musite confundida.

–¿Aun no se lo has dicho, Seiya?

–No, todavía no se lo cuento. Pero creo que tú eres la más indicada para decírselo, Mina.

–¿De qué están hablando? –pregunte sin entender –¿De qué película hablan?

–De la que realizara un amigo mío sobre todo lo que ha pasado en el caso de Tuxedo Mask y su vida de agentes secretos.

–¿En serio? –musite sorprendida.

–Sí, y lo mejor es que yo te interpretare, Serena –dijo Mina emocionada –Aun no sé quién va a interpretar a Seiya, pero dudo que al actor que elijan sea tan guapo como cierto hombre que está dispuesto a recibir balas por ti. Con esto sin duda superan por mucho a Brad y Angelina. ¡Ustedes son la mejor pareja que existe!

–Vaya, no sé ni que decir… Todo esto es increíble.

–¡Lo sé! ¿Pero saben que sería más increíble?

–Ni idea ¿qué?

–Qué me ayudaran a conseguir el teléfono personal del agente Yaten Smith.

–¡Mina! –exclamaron sorprendidas Rei, Lita y Michiru.

–¿Qué? Ese hombre me ha traído como loca desde la primera vez que lo vi. Y ahora que resolvieron el caso de Tuxedo Mask, quizás logre quitarle esa armadura de hierro que tiene y consiga que se fije en mí.

¿Mina y Yaten? Esa sí que sería una pareja muy peculiar y algo digno de ver.

Y como si el simple hecho de nombrarlo lo hubiera atraído, Yaten cruzo la sala de espera después de salir de la oficina de Artemis, hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para saludarnos, y siguió su camino hacia su oficina.

–Creo que en vez de pedir el teléfono de Yaten, deberías ir con él e invitarlo a salir –dijo Seiya.

–¿Tú crees?

–Sin duda alguna. Él aprecia mucho a una mujer decidida y que sabe lo que quiere. Así que pierdas el tiempo y alcánzalo.

–De acuerdo. Deséenme suerte, chicos.

Mina rápidamente se encamino detrás de Yaten y logro alcanzarlo. No alcanzo a escuchar lo que ella le dice, pero sin duda parece que Mina está desplegando todos sus encantos para convencerlo de que tengan una cita. Espero que al menos Yaten le dé una oportunidad para conocer a una mujer tan fantástica como Mina.

–¿Creen que lo logre? –pregunto Rei

–Conociendo a Mina, hará hasta lo imposible para que al menos vayan a cenar –dijo Lita.

Seguí observando a Mina y Yaten por unos momentos más, durante los cuales, él se sonrojo –algo que nunca me imagine ver en Yaten– mientras ella tenía plasmada en su rostro una sonrisa digna de portada de revista. Al final, cruzaron unas palabras más, Yaten se retiro a su oficina y Mina regreso dando brinquitos de felicidad.

–¿Adivinen quien va a ir a cenar con Yaten esta noche?

**S&S**

–¿Te falta mucho por terminar, Serena?

Levante la vista de los papeles que tenía en mis manos, sonreí al ver a Molly en el umbral de la oficina de Ami, en donde estaba trabajando en el informe del operativo durante el cual fue rescatada Rini Chiba.

–En realidad solo tengo que llevarle este informe a Haruka y soy libre –dije guardando los papeles en un folder –Con esto quedo en libertad ¿verdad? ¿Ya me podre ir de vacaciones con Seiya?

–Sí, ya por fin disfrutaras de tu segunda luna de miel ¿o será tercera? –dijo ella con una risita –Definitivamente ya perdí la cuenta. ¿Cuántas lunas de miel pueden tener un matrimonio?

–En el caso de Seiya y yo, todas las que sean necesarias –tome mi bolso y me acerque a Molly con el informe –Por cierto, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

–Sí, aquí lo tengo.

Molly me entrego una cajita cuadrada negra. Al abrirla, me encontré con un elegante reloj que compre hace unos días para Seiya. Lo saque y vi que en el reverso, estaba la inscripción que le pedí que mandara grabar mientras yo me encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Espero que a mi esposo le guste su regalo de cumpleaños, además de toda la lencería que compre para lucirla en ese día tan especial.

–Gracias, Molly… –le agradecí mientras guardaba el reloj en mi bolso.

–De nada. Menos mal que mandaste a Seiya de regreso al hotel para que descansara, sino no hubiera encontrado un momento para darte el reloj sin que se diera cuenta.

–Lo sé. Y por mucho que ame a mi esposo, no me va a arruinar los planes que tengo para su cumpleaños.

–Considerando todo lo que estás haciendo para él, y todo lo que Seiya ha hecho por ti, ya me imagino que hará cuando cumplas veintisiete en tres de meses… o dentro de un año cuando sea su primer aniversario de casados.

–Que suerte que aún falta mucho para nuestro aniversario –dije con una sonrisa –Acompáñame a llevarle el informe a Haruka y de allí nos vamos al Caesars. ¿Nos acompañaras a cenar, verdad?

–No quisiera incomodar, después de todo va a ser una cena familiar con Seiya, tus padres y tu suegro.

–No digas tonterías, Molly. Tú eres mi hermana, y como también eres parte de la familia, nos vas a acompañar. Así que no quiero escuchar ningún pero ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Molly y yo nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Haruka. Tenía las persianas cerradas, así que no podía saber si se encontraba allí. Toque la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta, decidí abrirla. Apenas y la abrí un par de centímetros, me detuve al escuchar la voz de ella y la alcance a ver de espaldas, frente a la ventana y con su celular en mano.

–Lo sé, Michiru, es solo que… –dijo Haruka dando un suspiro –Mira, ¿qué te parece si empezamos de cero nuestra relación?... Una cena suena bien… Paso por ti en un rato. Hasta entonces.

No pude evitar sonreír de felicidad al ver que Haruka se dará una nueva oportunidad con Michiru, lo cual me alegra mucho ya que les tengo mucho cariño a ambas y sin duda espero que sean felices.

Al notar que Haruka se daba la vuelta –y sin querer que se diera cuenta de que había escuchado parte de su conversación– di un par de toque en la puerta y la abrí como si recién hubiera llegado.

–Siento molestarte, Haruka, pero te traigo el informe del operativo durante el cual se rescato a Rini Chiba –dije entregándole la carpeta.

–Muy bien. Gracias.

Me despedí de Haruka y salí de su oficina. Camine junto con Molly por los pasillos de las oficinas del FBI hacia los elevadores, emocionada ante la perspectiva de pasar una linda noche al lado de mi familia después de unos largos días de intenso trabajo. Y más porque dentro de poco Seiya y yo nos podremos ir a nuestra verdadera Luna de Miel.

–¿Serena, puedes venir un momento por favor?

Asentí al ver a Luna que me llamaba desde el umbral de la oficina que se había ambientado para ella. Parece que mis planes tendrán que esperar un poco más.

–Lo siento, Molly. ¿Puedes esperarme un momento más?

–Por supuesto.

Camine hacia la oficina de mi jefa, en donde ya me esperaba sentada frente al escritorio. Me senté frente a ella.

–No te entretendré mucho tiempo, Serena. Por lo visto ya has terminado las cosas que quedaban pendientes en esta misión.

–Así es. Y por lo mismo, recuerda que pienso irme de vacaciones.

–Lo sé, Seiya y tú se las merecen por su excelente trabajo… Y es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

–¿De mis vacaciones? –pregunte confundida.

–Más bien de lo que sucederá cuando vuelvas a Tokio –dijo Luna –Lamento informarte que no podre darte el puesto que solicitaste en el área de investigación.

–¿Es porque Seiya va a estar trabajando en esa área? Si no quieres que estemos juntos en la misma área, bien. Entonces aceptare cualquier otro puesto en las oficinas.

–Escúchame, Serena…

–Sabes que esta fue mi última misión como agente de campo, y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Si es necesario, trabaje en sistemas con Kelvin Taylor, pero no me arriesgare a estar frente a una bala otra vez, y menos después de todo lo que nos ha pasado a Seiya y a mí.

–¿Me puedes escuchar por un segundo? –dijo ella alzando la voz para que me callara –No te voy a dar el puesto que solicitaste, porque quiero que seas la nueva jefa del área de inteligencia.

–¿En verdad? –musite totalmente sorprendida.

–Claro… si es que te interesa el puesto.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Gracias, Luna!

**S&S**

–¡Amor, ya llegue!

Seiya me miro con una sonrisa cuando aparto a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo al verme llegar a la nueva suite que ahora compartimos en el Caesars, ya que la anterior quedo totalmente calcinada en el incendio que provoco Kakyuu.

Spike se acercó corriendo a mi lado, lo alce y acaricie su pequeño y peludo cuerpo tras lo que camine con mi cachorro en brazos hacia el sofá en donde se encontraba mi esposo, que me recibió con un dulce beso.

–Empezaba a creer que nunca llegarías, Bombón.

–Lo siento. Me entretuve un rato con Molly y Luna y no vi la hora –dije mientras me acomodaba a su lado, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Él me rodeo con su brazo.

–No importa –dijo él dándome un pequeño beso en la frente –Lo importante es que estas aquí. ¿Ya mencione que te extrañe mucho mientras estuviste fuera?

–Lo hiciste. Tú también me hiciste mucha falta, pero ya no nos vamos a separar.

–¿Eso significa que ya terminaste todos los asuntos pendientes de la misión y nos podremos ir a nuestra luna de miel?

–Sí, y no solo eso… –alce el rostro para verlo a los ojos –Estás viendo a la nueva jefa del área de inteligencia.

–¡Eso es grandioso, Bombón! ¡Felicidades! –exclamo Seiya con alegría antes de besarme –Sin duda Luna hizo una excelente elección al darte el puesto. Estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo.

–Gracias, mi amor –dije mientras volvíamos a besarnos –Aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando… Y ahora que oficialmente ambos trabajaremos en las oficinas de la Agencia, creo que finalmente se acabaron las aventuras para nosotros.

–Al contrario, nuestra más grande aventura es nuestro matrimonio y apenas está empezando.

Sonreí ante sus palabras –Tienes razón, más considerando que tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para amarnos.

–Sí, y para empezar con esta nueva vida, creo que debería llamar a la aerolínea. Con un poco de suerte, quizás consiga un par de boletos a Paris para irnos mañana temprano.

–En realidad, preferiría que no fuera tan rápido… Hay algo que quisiera hacer antes de irnos de Las Vegas.

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunto él confundido.

–Quiero ir a ver a Kakyuu a la cárcel.

–¡No, Bombón! ¡Esa maldita rata nos ha hecho demasiado daño, y aunque este en la cárcel, no quiero que estés cerca de ella!

–Entiendo que te disguste la idea, pero siento que debo ir a verla.

–¿Para qué quieres verla? –pregunto él alterado –¿Para qué esa mujer intente llenarte la cabeza de ideas que no son ciertas y de sus amenazas?

–No. Pero me guste o no, ella ha sido alguien importante en nuestras vidas de muy diversas formas, y siento que al verla por última vez cerrare un ciclo. Solo así podre dejar atrás todo lo que nos ha hecho… Ni siquiera voy a pedirte que me acompañes. Solo te pido que entiendas que debo hacer esto. Por favor.

Seiya dio un largo suspiro mientras pensaba en mis palabras –Realmente estás decidida a hacer esta locura ¿verdad?

–Sí. Y sabes que no me harás cambiar de opinión.

–¿Ni siquiera me dejaras intentar persuadirte así? –musito él trazando un sendero de besos a lo largo de mi cuello

–Seiya…

–¿O así? –susurro mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de mi blusa.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y nos besamos con una exquisita ternura mientras me recostaba en el sofá con él encima de mí. Creo que dejare que Seiya piense que con esto logro hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a visitar a Kakyuu con tal de disfrutar de este placentero momento.

Dos semanas de abstinencia han estado a punto de volvernos locos a los dos, y aunque me encantaría que hiciéramos el amor, tengo que recordarme que debo de tener un poco de paciencia y más por la salud de mi esposo, así que lentamente me separe de él y me senté en el otro extremo del sofá con tal de mantenerme lejos de Seiya

–¿Ahora por culpa de esa loca idea que se te metió en la cabeza, no dejaras que te toque, Bombón?

–No, pero aunque me encantaría que hagamos el amor, no podemos hacerlo.

–Vamos, Bombón. ¿No habíamos acordado que lo haríamos cuando me dieran de alta?

–Sí, pero…

–Salí del hospital hace dos días, y como estabas de viaje, hasta ahora podemos estar juntos. Ya no perdamos el tiempo –dijo él acercándose a mí. Estire mis brazos y coloque las palmas de mis manos sobre su pecho para que mantuviéramos distancia.

–Ya sé lo que habíamos dicho, pero tu salud esta primero… No debes de hacer ningún esfuerzo físico.

–Hacerte el amor nunca ha sido ningún esfuerzo, así que ven aquí.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, Seiya me jalo hacia él y me sentó sobre su regazo. Intente separarme nuevamente, pero mi esposo coloco su brazo con firmeza alrededor de mi cintura, impidiéndome moverme.

–Suéltame, Seiya.

–Lo siento, pero no, Bombón.

–No empieces. Además, quiero tomar un baño antes de irnos a cenar.

Le di un pequeño beso, con la intención de inmediatamente después irme a bañar, pero mi esposo tenía otros planes ya que me beso primero lenta y tiernamente, para después ir subiendo de intensidad hasta que nuestro beso se volvió muy intenso y apremiante, logrando dejarme sin aliento.

–¿Y no quieres que te acompañe para que te enjabone la espalda? –musito Seiya sobre mis labios.

–Tú y yo sabemos que si haces eso, ese baño se convertirá en algo más, Amor.

–¿Y eso sería un problema? –pregunto mientras empezaba a desabotonar mi blusa.

–Normalmente no, pero… –dije deteniendo sus manos mientras pienso en una forma de hacerlo desistir de que tengamos relaciones –¿Qué tal que vienen mis padres, o tu padre a verte? Ahora que lo pienso ¿en donde están?

–En el casino. Han estado tan pendiente de mi estos días, que les dije que fueran a divertirse un rato mientras esperaba a que llegaras. Hicieron reservaciones para cenar, así que los veremos en el restaurante.

–En ese caso, debería de darme prisa e ir a bañarme.

–Y si mejor empezamos a celebrar lo de tu ascenso –dijo mi esposo en un tono muy sensual mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

–No deberíamos, Seiya… –musite tratando de resistirme a él, a pesar de que esta tumbando todas mis defensas.

–¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón por la que no deberíamos hacer el amor. Y mi salud no es un pretexto valido porque estoy bien.

–Porque… porque Spike está aquí. No podemos perturbar la mente de un pobre e inocente cachorrito.

Seiya soltó una enorme carcajada –¿Ahora te preocupas por lo que pueda ver Spike después de que estuvo con nosotros en la suite en nuestra mini luna de miel después de que nos casamos?

–No te rías. Por supuesto que me preocupo por él, y en especial por ti, Seiya. El doctor dijo que debías de tomarte las cosas con calma, no hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos, ni…

–Estoy bien, Bombón –dijo mi esposo interrumpiéndome. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –Sé que has estado muy preocupada por mí las últimas dos semanas, pero mírame. Me encuentro perfectamente bien. El único rastro que quedo de la bala es esa cicatriz, pero en lo demás yo estoy muy bien. Ya no te preocupes tanto.

–No me pidas eso porque siempre me preocupare por ti. En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad ¿recuerdas?

–Sí, y también recuerdo la parte de amarte por siempre. Y eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo, a pesar de que eres una testaruda de lo peor que no quiere que disfrutemos de uno de los mejores aspectos de nuestro amor.

–Sabes que no es eso, Seiya. Es solo que estuve a punto de perderte, y simplemente quiero asegurarme de que te tendré a mi lado los próximos cincuenta años, sin importar que tengamos que sufrir unos días sin sexo. ¿Es mucho pedir?

–Si lo planteas así, supongo que no –dijo antes de besarme –¿Pero en verdad tenemos que seguir con esto de la abstinencia?

–Al menos hasta que nos vayamos a nuestra verdadera luna de miel.

–¿Y eso será…?

–Después de que haya ido a ver a Kakyuu.

–¿Otra vez con eso, Bombón? –dijo un poco fastidiado con el asunto.

–Sí, y no voy a cambiar de opinión por más que intentes persuadirme de lo contrario.

Seiya dio un largo suspiro de resignación –Bien, pero voy a ir contigo. Por más que esa mujer este en una celda, no pienso dejarte a solas con ella para que intente arrojarte su veneno.

–De acuerdo. Gracias –dije dándole un fugaz beso –Después de eso, solo nos queda preparar nuestras maletas e irnos en el primer vuelo a Paris.

–¿Y entonces…?

Asentí con una sonrisa –Entonces mandamos al diablo la abstinencia.

–Considerando que pretendo que nuestra luna de miel comience a más tardar en veinticuatro horas, creo que no hará mucha diferencia si nos olvidamos de la abstinencia desde ahora.

Mi esposo unió sus labios con los míos sin intensión alguna de soltarme. Su lengua exploro mi boca de una manera sumamente excitante mientras con lentas caricias recorría mi cuerpo, haciendo que me derritiera de placer. Me estreche más a él, acariciando su rostro con una mano mientras con la otra la enterraba en su cabello para profundizar más nuestro beso, sintiendo como el deseo iba creciendo en nosotros.

Una parte de mi me recordó que debíamos detenernos, a pesar que el resto de mi ser anhelaba continuar hasta el final. Pero me parecía una misión imposible luchar por más tiempo contra el intenso deseo que me recorre por dentro. Así que, sin siquiera querer detenerme, comencé a desabrocharle rápidamente la camisa a mi esposo.

Definitivamente no tiene caso luchar contra la inevitable.

–¿Qué es lo que me haces, Seiya? –musite sobre sus labios

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A esto –respondí quitándole la camisa y la arroje al suelo. Acaricie lentamente su pecho, cuando mis dedos llegaron hasta su cicatriz, me incline para besarla –Me tocas y haces que desaparezca mi sentido de la razón. Me vuelves una loca ninfómana que lo único que piensa es en hacerte el amor.

–Ese es el mismo efecto que causas en mí, Bombón… –susurro volviendo a besarme –Así que ya no pienses en nada más y haz todo lo que quieras conmigo, porque soy completamente tuyo.

Seiya me beso de una forma completamente arrebatadora, dejándome sin aliento, mientras me quitaba la blusa. Me acomode hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, nuestros labios se encontraron una y otra vez, mientras mi mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que quería que hiciéramos después de tan larga abstinencia. A como lo veo, creo que vamos a pasar toda la noche aquí.

–¡Serena!

–¡Seiya!

Me paralice por completo y sentí que mi rostro se ruborizaba totalmente al escuchar las voces de mi padre y de Seikuro. Estaba tan ocupada intentando quitarle la ropa a mi esposo lo más rápido posible, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento entraron nuestros padres.

Me levante rápidamente y me volví a poner mi blusa para cubrirme, al mismo tiempo que Seiya también buscaba su ropa, mientras nuestros padres nos miraban totalmente sorprendidos por encontrarnos en semejante escena de pasión.

–Hola…

–Seiya nos había dicho que hoy volviste a la ciudad, pero no tenía idea de que estabas aquí, hija –dijo mi madre intentando aligerar la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

–Si… yo tampoco tenía idea de que los vería tan pronto –dije y me incline un poco hacia mi esposo –¿No habías dicho que estaban en el casino? –susurre para que solo él me escuchara.

–Ahí se supone que deberían de estar, Bombón.

–¿Qué no aun estás convaleciente, Seiya? –pregunto mi padre algo molesto –Deberías de estar descansando. Y no solo eso, mi niña recién vuelve del trabajo y ya estas encima de ella.

–Con todo respeto, Kenji, Serena es mi esposa y no estábamos haciendo nada malo, eso es algo que todos los matrimonios hacen. Además, en realidad era ella quien estaba encima de mí y…

Le di un codazo a Seiya con tal de que no siguiera hablando. Ya es demasiado vergonzoso que nuestros padres nos hayan atrapado como a un par de adolescentes con las hormonas desatadas –a pesar de que somos marido y mujer– como para que empeore las cosas hablando de más.

–Parece que tú nunca entiendes, Seiya –dijo Seikuro con un gesto de desaprobación –Creí que aprenderías a evitar este tipo de situaciones, y más después de lo de Ann Sullivan.

–¿Quién es Ann Sullivan?

Seiya no respondió, ni mucho menos me miro ante la pregunta que le hice. Simplemente frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su padre.

–¿Quién es Ann Sullivan, Seiya? –pregunte nuevamente, empezando a molestarme por no recibir respuesta.

–Gracias por mencionar ese hecho, papá –dijo mi esposo tratando de contener su molestia en su voz –Ahora me espera una discusión con mi amada esposa solo porque mencionaste a alguien que no he visto en doce años.

–Te espera el mismo infierno, Seiya, si no me dices quien rayos es Ann Sullivan –dije molesta.

–Saben, nosotros solo veníamos por mi celular –dijo mi madre tomando el aparato que estaba en una mesita a un costado de la puerta de la suite –Los dejamos solos para que arreglen sus cosas y los vemos más tarde para que cenemos. Recuerden que tenemos la reservación para las ocho. ¡Ah! Y no seas demasiado dura con Seiya, hija.

Mis padres y Seikuro salieron tan rápido de la suite que ni Seiya ni yo tuvimos tiempo de decirles nada antes de que se fueran. Aunque por el rostro de mi esposo, es obvio que él también quería irse para evitar lo que está por suceder.

–¿Y bien, Seiya? –pregunte molesta –¿Ya me vas a decir quién rayos es esa tal Ann Sullivan?

–Solo una chica con quien salí cuando tenía dieciséis años. No es nadie importante.

–¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque Seikuro dijo que porque no has aprendido después de lo que te paso con ella?

Seiya dio un largo suspiro –Digamos que tuve la mala suerte de que me encontrara con ella en una situación similar a como nos encontraron hace unos momentos nuestros padres.

Maldije mentalmente por haber preguntado. Eso me pasa por querer saber cosas que estén relacionadas con el largo historial de mujeres con las que había salido Seiya antes de mí.

–Ya no digas más, que no me interesan los detalles.

Camine hacia el baño para darme una ducha, poniendo fin a la conversación. Pero mi esposo me lo impidió ya que me tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

–No estés enojada por una tontería como esta.

–A mí no me parece que sea una tontería y menos cuando pienso en todas las mujeres que estuvieron contigo, te tocaron y…

–Ellas no significaron nada para mí. Además, en ese entonces era joven e idiota, Bombón.

–Sigues siendo un idiota.

–Tal vez, pero no tienes motivos para estar celosa. Es cierto que en mi vida han pasado muchas mujeres, pero ninguna me ha importado tanto como tú –dijo él colocando su mano en mi mejilla –No sé si lo recuerdes, pero ya te había dicho esto en una conversación que habíamos tenido antes. Y sabes muy bien que lo que tengo contigo, jamás lo he tenido con nadie. Sin duda soy muy afortunado por haberte conocido, y más porque eres mi esposa.

Seiya acorto la distancia que nos separaba y me beso con todo su amor, haciendo que olvidara por qué había estado molesta hace unos momentos. ¿Cómo puedo estar enojada con él cuando dice cosas tan lindas y me besa de esta manera?

–Te amo, Seiya.

–Yo también te amo, Bombón.

–¿Sabes? Ya que nuevamente estamos solos y tenemos tiempo antes de la cena, quiero ir a tomar ese baño ya que ha sido un día muy largo… –musite dándole un pequeño beso –¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas a enjabonarme la espalda?

Mi esposo me regalo mi sonrisa favorita, me tomo entre sus brazos y tomamos un largo y excitante baño, razón por la cual llegamos tarde a la cena familiar.

**S&S**

Apreté con fuerza la mano de mi esposo mientras caminábamos detrás de un guardia por los pasillos de la cárcel. Me siento bastante nerviosa con esto, pero aun así estoy segura de que antes de irme de Las Vegas, quiero hablar con Kakyuu por última vez.

Seiya siguió intentando persuadirme de esto anoche, más después de la agradable cena en familia que tuvimos y que consiguió nuestros boletos de avión para irnos esta noche a Paris, con tal de hacerme entender que debíamos olvidarnos de la mujer que más daño nos ha hecho. Y eso es justamente lo quiero hacer. Quiero sacar de mi todo lo que siento por Kakyuu por todo lo que nos hizo a mi esposo y a mí. Solo así podre disfrutar de mi vida sin la sombra de un doloroso pasado.

El guardia se detuvo cuando llegamos frente a una enorme puerta de seguridad, la cual abrió para permitirnos pasar a Seiya y a mí hacia la celda de Kakyuu. Vestida con el uniforme naranja de la prisión, se levanto de la pequeña cama en la que estaba sentada y nos miro con un gran odio grabado en su mirada. Obviamente no esperaba nuestra visita, y menos porque hasta donde sé, su gran amiga Neherenia no ha venido a verla desde que fue arrestada, y su madre… Galaxia está muy triste y decepcionada de saber todo lo que ha hecho su hija y no ha mostrado intención alguna en venir a verla.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Kakyuu molesta –¿Vienen a disfrutar de lo que me han hecho?

–Tú te has hecho esto a ti misma, Kakyuu. Es el castigo que mereces por todo el daño que le has hecho a mucha gente, no solo a nosotros… Por si no lo sabias, a esto mucha gente le dice karma.

–Di todo lo que quieras, maldita desgraciada, pero muy pronto saldré de aquí.

–No te permito que le hables así a mi esposa –dijo Seiya con firmeza –Y por si aun no te has dado cuenta, vas a estar allí encerrada como la rata que eres por el resto de tu vida.

–No, esto no ha terminado. Y ustedes pagaran por esto. Me arrebataron mi vida, todo lo que tenía…

–Esa era una vida que conseguiste a base de las más viles manipulaciones con tal de seguir siendo una mujer poderosa por trabajar para BlackMoon Industries. ¿De qué te sirvió? La empresa será vendida y se han recuperado las joyas que obligaste a Darién Chiba a robar cuando se disfrazaba de Tuxedo Mask. Dime una cosa, ¿ni siquiera tuviste un poco de remordimiento cuando separaste a un padre de su hija? Rini es solo una niña inocente que nada tenía que ver con esto.

–No me hables de esa mocosa, ni de Chiba que solo me han dado problemas. Ellos, al igual que ustedes, van a pagar por lo que me han hecho y terminare lo que empecé... Debiste de haber muerto en ese incendio, Seiya, así nadie hubiera intentado salvar a tu querida Bombón.

–Estás muy equivocada, porque no vas a hacer nada. No vamos a permitírtelo –dijo Seiya.

–¿Enserio? ¿Los agentes Tsukino y Kou me van a detener? –pregunto ella con ironía.

–De hecho, ya lo hicimos –dije con mi mejor sonrisa. Algo que la enfureció aun más –¿Sabes qué? Ni Seiya ni yo vamos a seguir escuchando tus amenazas. Por más que pienses en como vengarte de nosotros mientras estas en esta celda, tus planes nunca llegaran a realizarse porque nunca saldrás de aquí… Es una lástima que las cosas entre nosotras hayan terminado de esta manera, porque yo alguna vez te llegue a querer como a una hermana. Pero ese cariño que no quisiste de mí, lo recibirán las personas que amo y que se que me aman. Ya ni siquiera pensare en ti. Disfrutare mi vida con quienes quiero, en especial con el hombre que has intentado arrebatarme. Porque de algo estoy segura, mientras tú estarás aquí por el resto de tu vida, Seiya y yo vamos a ser muy felices.

Mi esposo apretó con más fuerza mi mano, y sin decir algo más, ambos salimos de ahí mientras escuchábamos tras de nosotros las amenazas sin fin de Kakyuu. Ni siquiera mire atrás, solo seguí caminando en silencio al lado de Seiya hasta que salimos de la cárcel.

–¿Estás bien, Bombón? –pregunto Seiya una vez que estuvimos dentro de la camioneta de Ami y que nos había prestado.

–Si… Estoy consciente de que venir aquí fue una locura, pero necesitaba hacer esto.

–Esa rata pelirroja ya no nos podrá hacer daño.

–Lo sé –di un largo suspiro –Ella ahora es un mal recuerdo de nuestro pasado que ha quedado atrás.

**S&S**

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando mientras terminábamos de organizar nuestras cosas, ya que solo quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de que mi esposo y yo nos fuéramos al aeropuerto.

–Creo que esa era la última.

Asentí al ver que Seiya cerraba la última maleta y la llevaba junto a las demás. Mi madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, me abrazo nuevamente. Estaba prolongando mucho la despedida, a pesar de que ella y mi padre se quedaran en Las Vegas unos días más para disfrutar de la ciudad, mientras que Seikuro volverá a Kioto.

–No te pongas así, mamá. Nos veremos en un par de semanas –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla –Sabes que en cuanto Seiya y yo volvamos a Japón, iremos a Kioto a verlos.

–Ya sé, pero…

–Ningún pero. Además, papá y tú van a cuidar muy bien a Spike en nuestra ausencia ¿verdad?

–Claro que si, Serena –dijo ella abrazándome con más fuerza –Cuídamela mucho, Seiya. Por favor…

–No tiene ni que decirlo, Ikuko. Sabe que cuidare muy bien de Bombón.

De pronto se escucho que llamaban a la puerta de la suite. Pensando que podría ser el botones que venía por nuestras maletas, Seiya fue a abrir. Nuestra sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Rini Chiba con una enorme sonrisa, sosteniendo una rosa roja en su mano junto con una nota.

–¡Hola, pequeña! –saludo mi esposo

–¡Hola! ¿Se encuentra Serena?

–Sí, aquí estoy Rini.

La niña, sin esperar a que alguien dijera algo, entro a la suite y se acerco rápidamente a mi lado, después de haber saludado con un _Buenas tardes _a mis padres y mi suegro.

–Tía Mina me dijo que hoy te ibas de Las Vegas, así que mi papá me pidió que te trajera esto ya que él no puede salir –dijo Rini entregándome la rosa y la nota.

–Gracias.

Sonreí al oler el dulce aroma de la rosa y abrí la nota para leer lo que decía.

_Serena:_

_Aunque me hubiera encantado entregarte esto personalmente, sabes muy bien que las circunstancias no me lo permiten, pero eso es lo de menos ahora que nuevamente tengo a mi lado a mi Pequeña Dama._

_Nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente por haberme regresado a mi joya más preciada. Sin duda un hijo es el mayor tesoro que un padre puede tener. Quizás aun no entiendas el gran significado de mis palabras, pero el día que tu esposo y tu tengan la dicha de tener un hijo, comprenderás que tendrás mi eterno agradecimiento por hacer posible que mi hija este conmigo._

_Te deseo lo mejor en el futuro, Serena, y espero que seas muy feliz con quienes quieres._

_Con todo mi cariño._

_Darién Chiba._

–Gracias por traerme esto, Rini. Y dile a tu papá que era lo menos que podía hacer, solamente cumplí con mi deber.

–De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

–Sí, una cosa más –me agache y le di un par de besos en ambas mejillas a Rini –Uno es para ti, y el otro es para Darién ¿Se lo podrías dar por mi? Se lo hubiera dado yo, de no ser porque dentro de poco tengo que subir a un avión y mi esposo es un tanto celoso.

–Muy bien, yo le guardo ese beso. ¿Te volveré a ver, Serena?

–Es posible. Tus tías prometieron visitarme, y tú también puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, así podrás jugar con mi cachorrito –le dije al ver que Spike se acercaba con nosotras.

Rini acaricio el pelo de mi cachorro –Es muy bonito. ¿Cómo se llama?

–Spike.

–¡Qué lindo nombre! Le voy a decir a mi papá que también me compre uno –dijo ella emocionada –Bueno, creo que ya debería irme, sino papá se preocupara.

Me despedí de Rini, y así como de repente había aparecido en la suite, se había ido. No sin antes dejar huella de su paso y más por la intensa mirada de mi esposo.

–Explícame otra vez ¿porque después de todo lo que ha pasado, a Chiba solo le dieron arresto domiciliario? –pregunto Seiya sin intentar ocultar la molestia que siente en su voz –Yo lo hubiera enviado a prisión por enviarle rosas a la esposa de alguien más.

–Seiya… –musite con un suspiro. No quiero que peleemos por una tontería así.

–Y no solo eso, Bombón, le mandaste un beso a Darién Chiba.

–Sí, un beso de amigos y por si no lo notaste, fue en la mejilla. Para ti reservo estos besos –dije acercándome a él. Le un suave y dulce beso en los labios –Y cuando lleguemos a Paris podrás disfrutar de los mejores. Así que olvidémonos de esto y démonos prisa si no queremos perder el avión.

Seiya me dio un pequeño beso, tras lo que llamo a la recepción del hotel para que mandaran a un botones por nuestras maletas.

Momentos más tarde, nuestras maletas eran subidas al taxi que nos llevarían al aeropuerto mientras Seiya y yo nos despedíamos de nuestros padres y Molly, que para mi sorpresa, había llamado a Luna, Haruka, Yaten, Taiki y Ami que habían llegado justo a tiempo para despedirnos.

Más despedidas por parte de todos mientras yo sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Les había tomado un gran cariño y aprecio a mis amigos del FBI, que en verdad sentía una gran nostalgia y más al recordar todo lo que habíamos compartido.

–En verdad esperamos que vayan a visitarnos a Tokio –dijo Seiya –Será bueno verlos en circunstancias más agradables y que no tengan que ver con el trabajo.

–Lo mismo les decimos a Serena y a ti –dijo Haruka –Vuelvan cuando quieran a Las Vegas, que siempre serán bienvenidos.

–Gracias, a todos…

–Disculpen, señores –dijo el conductor del taxi –Pero el trafico es terrible a esta hora y creo que deberíamos de darnos prisa si no quieren perder su vuelo.

–En ese caso, es mejor que se vayan ya –dijo Luna –Entre más pronto se vayan, más pronto regresaran a Tokio. Ya saben que quiero a mis mejores agentes de regreso en la Agencia en un par de semanas.

–Lo sabemos, jefa. Así que no te preocupes, que vamos a obedecer tus órdenes.

Más despedidas por parte de todos que parecía que nunca iban a terminar, y que terminaron gracias a la impaciencia de mi esposo ante la perspectiva de iniciar oficialmente nuestra luna de miel y tenerme solo para él.

Seiya y yo subimos al taxi, nos despedimos de todos con la mano por enésima vez prometiendo que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, y finalmente el conductor puso en marcha el taxi para llevarnos al aeropuerto, mientras contemplaba las calles de Las Vegas por última vez, recordando como en esta ciudad mi vida cambio por completo.

Llegue aquí con el hombre que me había roto el corazón y por el que había sufrido muchos años. Y ahora me voy junto con ese mismo hombre, mi esposo, que amo con toda mi alma y que me ha hecho muy feliz.

Y sé que los años que nos esperan, también serán muy felices.

* * *

_Ya casi llegamos al final de este fic, pero no olviden que aun ¡nos queda el epilogo! Esta historia no se termina hasta que aparezca la palabra FIN.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el final de esta historia!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	23. Epilogo

_¡Hola!_

___¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capítulo anterior!_

___Finalmente aquí les traigo el tan esperado final de esta historia. Esta dedicado con mucho cariño para todas ustedes que me han acompañado a lo largo de este hermoso fic._

___¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Epilogo**

El vuelo de Las Vegas a Nueva York me pareció una eternidad, a pesar de que solo duro tres horas y Nueva York solo era una pequeña escala para llegar a Paris. Cuando finalmente Seiya y yo abordamos el avión que nos llevaría directo a Paris, sentí que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Solo unas horas me separan de la ciudad que toda mi vida he querido conocer, y que estoy a nada de hacerlo junto a mi esposo. Y que mejor ocasión que en nuestra luna de miel.

La perspectiva de las siguientes dos semanas en Paris me mantiene inquieta. Después de cenar, y de tratar de prestarle atención a la película que pasaban, intente dormir en los cómodos y amplios asientos de primera clase, acunada en los brazos de Seiya, pero me parece imposible. Y mi esposo está igual o peor que yo.

–¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Paris, Bombón?

–No estoy segura, algunas horas más. Aun estamos en medio del Atlántico –respondí acomodando la manta sobre nuestros cuerpos, mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de mi esposo –Mejor ya no hables y vamos a tratar de dormir un poco.

–¿Y si mejor hacemos otra cosa? No tengo sueño.

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Jugar póker? –pregunte en tono divertido.

–Solo si fuera póker de prendas…

–Me encantaría, pero definitivamente no aquí. ¿Acaso olvidas que estamos en un avión, Seiya? Nuestras opciones de actividades son muy limitadas.

–Ya lo sé, es por eso que estaba pensando…

Alce mi rostro para verlo a los ojos, bajo la tenue luz de la pantalla donde proyectan la película ya que las luces de la cabina están apagadas. Por el tono en que hablo hace un segundo, me dejo muy intrigada en saber qué es lo que está pensando en este momento.

–¿Recuerdas como fue aquel vuelo que tomamos para ir a Las Vegas cuando inicio la misión?

–Como olvidarlo, Amor. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con…?

–¿Y recuerdas cuando nos encerramos en unos de los baños de la parte trasera del avión y yo pensé que querías cumplir cierta fantasía?

Me quede totalmente sorprendida al escucharlo. No lo dice enserio…

Aunque por el brillo de sus ojos, que es una mezcla de diversión, amor y deseo, sé que lo dice muy enserio. Y la sola idea de cumplir en este momento mi fantasía de hacerlo en un avión, me está volviendo loca.

–Ya sabía yo que por algo me había casado contigo, Amor.

Lo bese intensamente, con la adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando nos separamos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, Seiya se levanto de su asiento para encerrarse en uno de los baños del avión. Un momento después, me reuní con él, agradeciendo que prácticamente todos los pasajeros están dormidos y aun faltan algunas horas antes de que lleguemos a Paris.

Ese sin duda fue el mejor vuelo de mi vida y el principio de los mejores días de mi vida al lado de Seiya.

Nuestra llegada a Paris fue como un sueño, un intenso torbellino de turismo al conocer cada punto de interés de la ciudad, visitando exquisitos restaurantes y principalmente, hacíamos el amor tan constantemente con tal de recuperar el tiempo perdido durante la convalecencia de Seiya, que muchas veces tenía que recordarle que no podíamos estar encerrados en la suite del hotel y perdernos de una ciudad tan maravillosa como en la que estábamos con tal de pasar el día en la cama. Aunque claro, solo bastaba que mi esposo me besara para hacerme olvidar que quería ir al Louvre a ver la Monalisa y nos quedábamos desnudos bajo las sabanas de la cama, contemplando la Torre Eiffel que se ve desde nuestro balcón.

Por más que todo parecía perfecto en mi luna de miel, para mi mala suerte no era así. Casi una semana después de haber llegado a Paris, contraje la peor infección estomacal de mi vida y todo por comer unos caracoles –o al menos esa es mi teoría–, por lo que sufría de nauseas, mareos y vómitos. Obviamente no quería preocupar a Seiya por mi salud, así que no dejaba de repetirle que pronto estaría bien –lo cual esperaba que así fuera–. Además, lo último que quería es que por unos inoportunos malestares se vinieran abajo los planes que tenia para el cumpleaños de mi esposo.

La noche antes del cumpleaños número veintiocho de Seiya, fuimos a un club muy popular de la ciudad del que había leído en una revista de turismo. _Le Lune_ era un club nocturno como salido de una vieja película en blanco y negro, había una cantante interpretando canciones de Edith Paif y baladas románticas. Sin duda la magia del lugar nos envolvió, en medio de deliciosas bebidas, música fantástica y bailando entre los brazos de mi esposo, lo cual prometía ser la mejor de las noches. Y lo fue, aunque solo era el inicio de la velada.

Al volver al hotel, después de medianoche y siendo ya oficialmente el cumpleaños de Seiya, le di su primer regalo: su querida esposa luciendo un conjunto de lencería en color azul zafiro, que dejaba muy poco, o mejor dicho, casi nada de mi cuerpo a la imaginación. En cuanto su mirada se poso en mi, una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo con deseo. Me tomo entre sus brazos y no tardo en literalmente arrancarme la lencería, pero eso poco importaba y más considerando que pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor.

Me desperté al sentir la luz del sol filtrarse por las cortinas, estando tumbada sobre el pecho desnudo de Seiya, que ya estaba despierto y acariciaba con suavidad mi espalda.

–Buenos días, Bombón

–Buenos días –alce mi rostro y de inmediato busque sus labios, besándolo con ternura mientras me estrechaba más a su cuerpo –Feliz cumpleaños, Amor.

Seiya sonrió sobre mis labios mientras su mano se enterraba en mi cabello para acercarme más a él, volviendo a besarme, pero esta vez con mayor profundidad hasta dejarme sin aliento.

–Sin duda este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido…

–Y eso que el día va empezando –dije dándole un pequeño beso –¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer el día de hoy?

–Mmm… se me ocurre una docena de ideas –respondió besándome en el cuello –Y la mayoría incluyen tenerte desnuda y entre mis brazos todo el tiempo.

–Eso suena perfecto… aunque antes de que hagamos otra cosa, me gustaría darte tu regalo.

–¿Verte en esa fantástica lencería que luciste anoche no era mi regalo?

Sonreí enormemente ante sus palabras –Digamos que era el primero de tus regalos.

–¿Eso significa que habrá más regalos que incluyan lencería y tú en el mismo paquete?

–Tal vez… –respondí dándole un fugaz beso –Vuelvo en un momento.

Me levante de la cama de un brinco, pero apenas y logre dar dos pasos antes de empezar a sentirme mareada. Tal vez haya sido porque me levante muy rápido de la cama, pero…

–¿Bombón?

Ni siquiera pude responderle a mi esposo. Sentí unas nauseas horribles y logre encerrarme en el baño antes de que empezara a vomitar. Era demasiado bueno creer que iban a desaparecer estos horribles malestares que me han vuelto loca los últimos días.

–¿Estás bien, Bombón? –pregunto Seiya preocupado del otro lado de la puerta –Voy a entrar.

–¡No! –grite antes de que girara la perilla. Lo último que quiero es que me vea tumbada a un costado del inodoro –Solo dame un momento, Seiya.

–Pero…

–Por favor, necesito un momento. Enseguida salgo.

Me levante del piso y me puse una bata blanca que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta. Busque en el maletín que tenía en el baño mi cepillo de dientes, cuando mis ojos se toparon con un paquete de tampones y fue como si de repente se encendiera un foco encima de mi cabeza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve mi periodo?

Revise mentalmente tres veces con tal de estar segura, y no me cabe ninguna duda de que mi último periodo lo tuve días antes de que se me asignara la misión de Tuxedo Mask y me fuera a Las Vegas con Seiya. Y ahora tengo un retraso de tres días.

Lleve instintivamente mi mano a mi vientre. ¿Será posible que esté embarazada?

¿Y si no?

Ok, respira, Serena. No adelantes conclusiones. Ya pasaste por esto una vez y con una prueba de embarazo, fácilmente puedo salir de dudas.

¿Y cómo rayos voy a ir a comprarla sin que Seiya se dé cuenta?

La primera vez que creí estar embarazada, fue un golpe terrible para él saber que no íbamos a tener un bebe, así que definitivamente no pienso hacerlo pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

Tengo que hallar la forma de averiguar si estoy o no embarazada sin que mi esposo se dé cuenta. Si lo estoy, será una grandiosa noticia para Seiya saberlo. Y si no es así… bueno, le ahorrare el sufrimiento de saber que su mayor deseo aun no se ha hecho realidad.

Me cepille los dientes rápidamente, respire profundamente con tal de estar lo suficientemente tranquila para que mi esposo no se dé cuenta de nada y salí del baño. Seiya me estaba esperando del otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Estás bien, Bombón? Tardaste mucho allí adentro.

–Lo lamento… Siento haberte preocupado, pero descuida, estoy bien –dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Me alce de puntillas y le di un suave beso –Y ahora que lo pienso, aun no he ido por el regalo que te prometí.

Camine hasta el closet, en donde a su costado había dejado mi maleta y saque de ahí la cajita que tenía guardada. Regrese al lado de mi esposo, que me esperaba sentado en la cama y le entregue su regalo.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Seiya.

–Gracias, Bombón. Pero sabes que no tenías que regalarme nada.

–Quise hacerlo. Vamos, ábrelo.

Seiya abrió la cajita y miro con una sonrisa el elegante reloj que había dentro, para luego voltear a verme.

–Bombón…

–Eso no es nada. Sácalo y mira el reverso.

Mi esposo hizo lo que le pedí, sonrió aun más al ver la inscripción que estaba grabada ahí.

_Nunca existirá tiempo suficiente para amarte y ser feliz a tu lado._

_Te amo_

_Bombón._

–Es perfecto, Bombón –dijo mirándome con todo su amor –Gracias.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza –Gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz… Te amo, Seiya.

–Yo también te amo, Bombón.

Seiya inclino su rostro y me beso, haciendo que me perdiera entre sus besos y caricias, logrando que me olvidara de todo, incluyendo la posibilidad de que este embarazada, mientras me recostaba en la cama y hacíamos el amor.

Dos horas después, tras haber hecho el amor, desayunado y vuelto a hacer el amor, mi esposo dormía tranquilamente una siesta. Me levante de la cama y me vestí rápidamente sin hacer ruido. Es la oportunidad perfecta para ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo y salir de dudas sin que él se dé cuenta.

Le di un pequeño beso y le deje en la almohada a su costado una pequeña nota que le escribí:

_Seiya:_

_Si lees esto, obviamente despertaste antes de que regresara._

_No te preocupes, volveré pronto._

_Te amo._

_Bombón._

Salí deprisa del hotel, fui directo a una farmacia que estaba a un par de calles de allí y compre tres pruebas de embarazo con tal de estar totalmente segura de los resultados, sin importar cualquiera que este fuera.

No me atreví a volver al hotel por miedo a que Seiya se diera cuenta de lo que está pasando, así que me puse a vagar por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegue a una pequeña cafetería. Pedí un café y ahí me quede sentada un rato, mirando a la gente pasar, sin atreverme a realizar las pruebas de embarazo que llevaba en la bolsa.

¿Qué pasaría si resulta que, a pesar de que mis síntomas se parecen mucho a los de un embarazo, simplemente tengo una horrible infección estomacal? ¿Qué tal que Seiya y yo no podemos tener hijos? Una vez estuvimos tan cerca de ser padres y no fue así, y si nuevamente es así… No quiero ni pensarlo.

Es mejor que no piense en eso y salga de dudas de una vez por todas.

Me metí en el baño de la cafetería y realice las tres pruebas de embarazo. Los minutos se me hicieron eternos mientras yo no dejaba de rezar porque dentro de mi estuviera creciendo un bebe.

¿Y que si en un principio quería esperar hasta tener treinta años para tener un bebe? No importa si es ahora, o dentro de unos años, lo que más quiero es tener un hijo de Seiya. Quiero un bebe que se parezca muchísimo a mi esposo y a mí, como aquellos preciosos niños que vi en ese sueño que tuve hace unas semanas. Quiero un bebe fruto del gran amor que nos tenemos Seiya y yo.

Respire profundamente una vez que hubieron pasado los cinco minutos necesarios y revise los resultados de las pruebas. Es hora de saber la verdad.

Todas las pruebas dieron positivo_._

Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro sin que pueda detenerlas. Me parece que estoy dentro de un sueño, porque aun no puedo creerlo. ¡Estoy embarazada! Voy a tener un hijo. El hijo de Seiya. Nuestro hijo.

Salí de inmediato del baño, pague mi café y abandone la cafetería aun llorando de felicidad. Lo único que quiero es volver al hotel y darle esta maravillosa noticia a Seiya. Y como si lo invocara con el pensamiento, mi celular empezó a sonar. Obviamente era mi esposo. Conteste de inmediato.

–Hola, Amor.

–¿Dónde estás, Bombón? ¿Por qué te fuiste así, sin avisarme?

–Lo siento –respondí intentando dejar de llorar –Es que tenía que hacer algo y…

–¿Estás llorando? –pregunto preocupado –¿Qué sucede? Me estás asustando. ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara y por eso te fuiste de esa manera?

–Bueno, ahora que lo dices, si hiciste algo… pero estoy muy lejos de sentirme molesta por ello –dije poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre –Pero preferiría que no habláramos de esto por teléfono.

–Voy a buscarte ahora mismo. ¿En dónde estás?

–Estoy… –musite buscando el nombre de la calle, pero mi atención se fijo en una tienda de artículos para bebes. Ya sé cómo darle la noticia –¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en _Le Café de la Paix _en media hora_?_

–Es aquel lugar que está cerca de _Boulevard St. Michael_ ¿verdad? ¿En el margen izquierdo del Sena?

–Sí, exacto. Es donde nos gustaron esos croissants.

–Voy saliendo para allá. Nos vemos ahí en un rato.

–De acuerdo… Te amo, Seiya.

–También te amo, Bombón.

Guarde mi celular con una sonrisa y me encamine hacia la tienda de bebes, esperando encontrar el regalo perfecto para mi esposo.

A pesar de que me hubiera encantado comprar al menos la mitad de las cosas de la tienda para mí bebe, no podía demorarme mucho para ir a reunirme con Seiya. Además, tengo los siguientes nueve meses para preparar todo para la llegada de nuestro hijo.

Cuando salí de la tienda, me dirigí de inmediato al margen izquierdo del rio, pero no contaba con que empezaría a llover repentinamente. Para cuando llegue al _Le Café, _estaba totalmente empapada, pero ni me importo, y aun menos al ver a mi esposo esperándome con un café en la mano, sentado en una mesa junto a las ventanas del lugar, desde donde se puede ver la Torre Eiffel a la distancia.

–¡Seiya!

Mi esposo volteo al escucharme, sorprendido de verme empapada, mientras me acercaba a él con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y cuando llegue a su lado, ni siquiera le di oportunidad de decir algo, simplemente tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese con todo mi amor, dejándome llevar por toda la felicidad que siento.

–Wow… oficialmente no entiendo nada. Empezaba a creer que estabas molesta por algo.

–Créeme que en este momento es imposible que me enoje contigo –dije volviendo a besarlo –Sabes que te amo

–Lo sé, y yo también te amo. Y tú estás totalmente empapada –dijo quitándose el saco que tenia puesto y me lo puso sobre los hombros –Vamos al hotel para que te cambies esa ropa mojada.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien.

–Ahora sí, pero lo último que me gustaría es que estuvieras resfriada el resto de nuestra luna de miel. Por favor, Bombón.

–De acuerdo –respondí con un suspiro. Creo que estemos a solas cuando le dé la noticia.

Seiya dejo un billete sobre la mesa y pago su café, tras lo que salimos de la cafetería. Y solo para quedarnos bajo el pequeño techo del portal de _Le Café_, que termino mojándome aun más y también empapo a Seiya. Y lo peor es que no pasa ni un solo taxi.

–Empiezo a creer que hubiera sido mejor quedarnos adentro hasta que terminara de llover.

–Vamos a esperar un poco más, seguramente no debe de tardar en pasar un taxi –dijo él estrechándome entre sus brazos.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba tiritando de frio hasta que sentí el cálido cuerpo de Seiya junto al mío, que me estrecha aun más para hacerme entrar en calor. Me encanta estar así, sentirme segura y protegida a su lado.

Si es así de atento y cariñoso conmigo, no tengo ninguna duda de que será el mejor de los padres. Estará feliz cuando sepa de la próxima llegada de nuestro bebe.

Sin dejar de mirarme, mi esposo coloco un mechón húmedo de cabello detrás de mi oreja –¿Sabes? Al verte así, siento como si acabaras de salir de mis recuerdos, Bombón.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Luces igual que aquella tarde lluviosa que me presente ante ti, Bombón, y hablamos por primera vez hace cinco años.

–Eso fue hace seis años –dije corrigiéndolo.

–Los que sean. Viéndote así, me haces recordar mucho aquel día. Aunque ahora hay algo diferente.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que ahora eres mucho más hermosa de lo que eras en la Universidad, pero hay algo más que no logro descifrar. Tu mirada tiene un brillo que nunca antes te había visto.

–¿Enserio? –musite sorprendida. ¿Es cierto eso de que las embarazadas tienen un brillo especial? Si es así, sin duda mi esposo lo noto muy rápido ya que es quien mejor me conoce.

–Sí, Bombón.

–Vaya, entonces te hare responsable también de eso, Amor.

–¿Y de qué más? Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué fue eso que hice y que mencionaste hace un rato? Dijiste que no querías decírmelo por teléfono.

–Bueno… yo…

Me mordí el labio conteniendo las enormes ganas que siento de decirle la verdad. Los dos empapados bajo la lluvia no era el escenario ideal en que pensaba decírselo.

Desvié la mirada mientras pienso que hacer. Por suerte, a unos metros, vi que se acercaba un taxi.

–¡Mira, Seiya! ¡Hey, taxi!

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo frente a nosotros, de inmediato Seiya y yo nos subimos, le dimos la dirección del hotel al conductor, mi esposo me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y me estreche aun más a su cuerpo para no tener frio mientras avanzábamos por las calles de Paris.

–Aun no me respondes, Bombón.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¿Qué era eso que no me quisiste decir por teléfono?

–Yo… te amo –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

–Eso si me lo dijiste por teléfono –dijo él con una sonrisa.

–Sí, bueno… pero también quiero decirte que me has hecho más feliz de lo que podrías imaginarte, Seiya –le dije con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos, tocando su argolla de matrimonio. No lo dije solo por decir, realmente es lo que siento –Me encantaría poder detener el tiempo y vivir para siempre este momento, que nunca tengamos que volver a Tokio y nos quedemos en Paris.

–Entonces hagámoslo. Hagamos nuestra vida aquí en Paris.

–Por más que quiera hacerlo, ambos sabemos que no podemos hacerlo. Luna nos cazaría y perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que volvamos a la Agencia. Ya es demasiado para ella que no volvamos a ser agentes de campo y de ahora en adelante nos soporte a ambos en la oficina, como para que se escapen sus dos mejores agentes para vivir del otro lado del mundo.

–¡Rayos! ¡Es verdad! –dijo dando un suspiro de resignación –Entonces, te propongo algo, Bombón: cuando ambos nos hayamos jubilado de la Agencia, y que nuestros hijos hayan crecido, dejaremos todo en Tokio y vendremos a vivir aquí. Aquí pasaremos nuestra vejez.

–Suena bien, pero tiene algunas fallas tu plan.

–¿Cómo cuales?

–Que vamos a extrañar muchísimo a nuestros hijos y nietos, quienes probablemente seguirán viviendo en Japón. No me gustaría vivir lejos de ellos.

–Ni a mi… Entonces, ¿qué opinas si volvemos a Paris cada que nos sea posible? Así podremos tener una segunda, tercera, o tantas lunas de miel que queramos.

–Me encanta esa idea –dije buscando sus labios para besarlo.

–En ese caso, creo que deberíamos ir pensando en cuando será nuestra segunda luna de miel en Paris.

–¿Aun no termina está y ya estas pensando en la siguiente?

–Por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos en unos meses, en tu cumpleaños?

Eso sería perfecto… de no ser porque para entonces, mi embarazo será evidente y seguramente estaré muy ocupada organizando todo para la llegada del bebe.

–Déjame pensarlo, Amor –respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras seguíamos avanzando por la ciudad.

Momentos después llegamos al hotel, de inmediato subimos a la suite y luchamos por quitarnos las prendas frías y empapadas que arrojamos en la inmensa tina. Cuando por fin logre quitarme mi ropa, no pude evitar verme en el espejo y acariciar mi vientre plano. Me parece casi mágico pensar que en cuestión de meses mi cuerpo cambiara y todo porque dentro de mí se encuentra mi bebe.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Seiya en el espejo cuando estaba a punto de volver a la habitación para buscar algo de ropa. Obviamente me vio acariciar mi vientre, y por la forma en que me mira, seguramente debe de estarme imaginando con el vientre abultado y llevando a nuestro hijo en mi interior. Le sonreí como diciendo "pronto", pero de inmediato me escabullí a la habitación antes de que se dé cuenta de algo más, antes de que le muestre lo que compre.

Me puse una camiseta de mi esposo, mientras él se puso unos pantalones y prendió la chimenea que hay en la suite. Fue entonces que aproveche para sacar la caja azul celeste que había guardado en mi bolsa.

–Vamos a la cama, Bombón. Esta haciendo mucho frio y es el lugar más cálido de la suite –dijo rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos –¿Y eso? –pregunto señalando la caja que está en mis manos.

Me gire entre sus brazos para verlo de frente –Es la razón por la que me fui sin avisarte.

–¿Acaso tuviste una urgente necesidad de salir de compras? –pregunto señalando con la mirada la caja –A menos que lo que haya ahí sea lencería de _Victoria´s Secret_, no hay justificación alguna para que me dejaras abandonado en mi cumpleaños. ¡Debiste de haberme despertado para que te acompañara!

–Me acompañaras la próxima vez que compre lencería, Seiya. Es solo que tenía que encargarme de un pequeño asunto. Además, lo que hay en esta caja es un regalo para ti.

–¿Más lencería que lucirás para mí? –pregunto en un tono muy sensual.

–En realidad, es algo mucho mejor que eso.

–¿Mejor que la lencería? Me dejas muy intrigado, Bombón. ¿Qué es?

–Ábrelo y lo sabrás –dije entregándole la caja –Feliz cumpleaños, Amor.

Seiya abrió la caja, sacando el pequeño mameluco blanco que había dentro de la caja. Miro totalmente sorprendido la ropita, como si de repente el mundo se hubiera detenido para él y no supiera ni que decir o que pensar. Volteo a verme con la mayor sonrisa que le he visto, igual a la que tenía en nuestra boda. Ni siquiera consigue formar una oración coherente.

Pero las palabras están de más en este momento.

Asentí con una sonrisa ante sus pensamientos, mientras seguía contemplando la expresión en su rostro. Seiya parece estar a punto de llorar de felicidad. Es algo que jamás podre olvidar.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Seiya me alzo del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas de felicidad. Me aferre con fuerza a su cuello mientras seguíamos girando y un momento después, me beso con todo su amor.

–Definitivamente este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. Es el mejor regalo que podrías darme, Bombón –musito volviendo a besarme –Los amo, los amo, los amo tanto.

Mi esposo se separo un poco de mi para inclinarse y poder besar y acariciar mi aun plano vientre. Un momento después, sus labios volvieron a buscar los míos.

–Ya entiendo porque dicen que los bebes vienen de Paris.

Solté una carcajada de felicidad ante sus palabras –En realidad, creo que a este bebe viene de Las Vegas.

Seiya se río, mi risa se unió a la suya mientras la felicidad nos envuelve por completo. No creo que pueda existir un momento más feliz y perfecto que este, que simplemente es el inicio de la mayor y más importante misión de nuestras vidas. El ser padres.

**S&S**

_Seis Años Después..._

Retire con mi mano el cabello de la frente de mi esposo, mientras luchábamos porque nuestras respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad y yo no dejo de contemplarlo con una sonrisa bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entra por nuestra ventana.

–Te amo, Bombón.

–Yo también te amo, Seiya.

Unimos nuestros labios en un tierno beso que no tardo en volverse más intenso y apremiante. Sin que mi esposo me soltara, giramos en la cama hasta que él quedo encima de mí. Sus labios no tardaron en bajar hasta mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos mientras me mordía el labio para reprimir un gemido.

Aunque casi es medianoche y sé que nuestros hijos están dormidos, obviamente no quiero despertarlos por ponerme a gritar por todo el placer que Seiya me está haciendo sentir.

–Mamá, papá…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Sei. ¿No se supone que mi esposo había cerrado la puerta de nuestra habitación con seguro?

Seiya me miro igual de sorprendido que yo ante la presencia de nuestro hijo en la habitación, sin estar seguro de que hacer.

–¿Qué pasa, hijo? –pregunto Seiya sin moverse de encima de mí, con tal de no dejar mi desnudez al descubierto.

–Es Chibi Chibi. Volvió a ver al monstruo del closet y tiene miedo, a pesar de que Spike está con ella.

Mire a Seiya molesta. Además de olvidar cerrar la puerta con seguro, ¿también olvido deshacerse del monstruo del closet?

–Ve por mi casco de futbol americano, Sei. Mamá y yo nos encargaremos de sacar al monstruo en un momento.

–Sí, papá, pero deberían de ir ya porque Chibi Chibi está muy asustada... Por cierto ¿que estaban haciendo como para que no la escucharan llorar?

Seiya me miro sin saber cómo responder a eso. Y yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea. Tan perdidos estábamos en medio de la pasión que no escuchamos el llanto de nuestra niña.

–Papá y yo solo nos estábamos dando un beso de buenas noches, Sei –Y un poco más que eso, pensé con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero mejor date prisa y ve por el casco de tu padre.

–Sí, mamá.

En cuanto Sei salió de la habitación, Seiya y yo saltamos de la cama y nos empezamos a vestir frenéticamente. Me puse mis bragas y la playera blanca que traía mi esposo, mientras él se puso los bóxers y sus jeans. El momento hubiese sido realmente divertido, de no ser porque estábamos demasiado ocupados vistiéndonos antes de que nuestro hijo regresara.

–¿Por qué no le pusiste el seguro a la puerta, Seiya?

–Creí que lo habías hecho tú, Bombón.

–¿Y en qué momento lo iba a hacer si no dejabas de arrancarme la ropa?

Mi esposo dio un suspiro mientras sacaba su bat de softbol –¿Podemos dejar esta discusión para después? En este momento Chibi Chibi nos necesita.

Di un largo suspiro sabiendo que tiene razón. Ahora, lo único que importa es que nuestra hija necesita a sus padres.

Salimos rápidamente de la habitación para llegar a la de Chibi Chibi. Ahí, vi al enorme labrador adulto que es Spike junto a mi hija que no deja de llorar, abrazada al cuello del perro. De inmediato me acerque a su cama y la abrace.

–Tranquila, hija. Todo estará bien.

–¿En… serio? –musito ella sin dejar de llorar.

–Sí, Chibi Chibi –dijo mi esposo dándole un beso en la cabeza –Pero ya no llores. Las lágrimas nunca se ven bien en una princesita como tú.

Un momento después, Sei entro en la habitación trayendo un casco de futbol americano, que le entrego a Seiya y se acerco a abrazar a su hermana.

–Ya no llores –dijo Sei –Papá se va a encargar del monstruo.

–¿En verdad?

–Así es, niños. Deséenme suerte que ya es hora de acabar de una vez por todas con ese monstruo feo –dijo Seiya, tras lo que los mellizos lo abrazaron.

–No te va a comer el monstruo ¿verdad? –pregunto Chibi Chibi temerosa.

–Claro que no. No me pasara nada porque su madre me dará un beso de la suerte ¿verdad, Bombón? Esa es la mejor defensa para acabar con los monstruos del closet.

–Solo espero que funcione para que nunca más veamos a ese monstruo.

–Funcionara, ya lo verás.

Bese a Seiya suavemente, tras lo que se puso el casco y sujeto el bat con ambas manos mientras caminaba al closet como todo un guerrero que esta por enfrentar una batalla. Aunque esa batalla sea contra un horrible suéter verde que Seikuro le regalo a Chibi Chibi la Navidad pasada, y que desde entonces es conocido como el monstruo del armario.

Sei y Chibi Chibi se abrazaron a mí, mientras junto a Spike, nos manteníamos todos en la pequeña cama y esperábamos a saber el resultado de la batalla de mi esposo contra el monstruo.

Intente no reírme mientras escuchaba como estando dentro del closet, Seiya hacia ruidos como si de verdad estuviera luchando contra un monstruo, logrando que nuestros hijos saltaran asustados más de una vez al escuchar algunos gruñidos.

Un momento después, Seiya salió del closet con el suéter verde que tanto espantaba a Chibi Chibi algo desgarrado.

–Misión cumplida. El monstruo del closet ha sido destruido y ya no nos molestara más. Esto es todo lo que queda de él –dijo mi esposo mostrándonos el suéter.

–¿Un suéter? –musitaron Sei y Chibi Chibi confundidos.

–Es que en esto se transformó el monstruo ahora que ha sido derrotado –dijo Seiya como si fuera un hecho indiscutible –¿Pero saben que debemos hacer para que nunca más vuelva a molestarnos?

Los niños negaron con la cabeza.

–¡Destruirlo por completo! ¿Quién viene conmigo al patio para acabar con el monstruo?

Sei y Chibi Chibi empezaron a gritar emocionados por la idea, Spike soltó un ladrido ante tanta excitación, y en menos de un minuto, todos ya nos hallábamos en el patio trasero, lanzándonos el suéter unos a otros hasta que termino lleno de tierra, completamente destrozado e inservible, terminando finalmente en la basura. El monstruo del closet había sido acabado completamente por los Kou.

–Ahora sí, niños, a dormir.

–Pero, mamá…

–Ya la oyeron, mañana van a la escuela y luego no se quieren ni levantar –dijo Seiya.

–Pero mañana es lunes. No me gustan los lunes –dijo Sei.

–A mí tampoco me gustan –replico Chibi Chibi.

–Ni a mí, pero saben que tienen que ir a la escuela.

–¿Y si mejor vamos mañana otra vez al parque de diversiones? –pregunto Sei.

–Siento decirte que el parque de diversiones no abre los lunes, hijo.

Los niños hicieron una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras de mi esposo.

–Otra razón más para que no me gusten los lunes.

–¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto, niños? Les prometo que iremos al parque de diversiones el próximo fin de semana, siempre y cuando se vayan en este momento a dormir.

–Bueno –musito Sei dando un suspiro –¿Pero al menos Chibi Chibi y yo podemos dormir con ustedes?

–¿Y también nos puedes contar un cuento, mamá? –pregunto mi niña.

–Solo si están en la cama antes de que termine de contar hasta diez. Uno, dos…

Ni siquiera alcance a decir "tres", ya que Sei y Chibi Chibi de inmediato subieron hasta mi habitación junto con Spike. Mientras avanzábamos tras ellos, mi esposo me miraba de una forma en que claramente mostraba que no estaba muy contento con lo que había dicho momentos antes.

–¿Por qué les dijiste eso, Bombón? Ahora ya no podremos retomar las cosas en donde las dejamos.

–Eso te pasa por no cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación con seguro y no haber acabado con el monstruo del closet cuando te lo pedí.

–Lo del monstruo ni es mi culpa, sino de mi padre y su pésimo gusto en suéteres.

Di un largo suspiro. La relación de Seiya y Seikuro ha mejorado con los años, en gran parte ante la alegría de mi Seikuro de ser abuelo ya que adora a sus nietos. Aunque eso no cambia que ambos sigan peleando. La mayoría de las veces es por tonterías como el desafortunado gusto que tiene mi suegro en ropa, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

–Como sea, Seiya. Por culpa de ese monstruo, tus hijos están despiertos tan tarde y tienen que dormir. Vamos a leerles ese cuento, porque yo también estoy cansada ¿de acuerdo?

Mi esposo asintió y me dio un fugaz beso, tras lo que subimos hasta nuestra habitación. Allí, Sei, Chibi Chibi y Spike estaban acostados en la enorme cama King size que cubre gran parte de la habitación. Seiya y yo nos sentamos en un costado de la cama, tome el libro que estaba en mi buro, _Peter Pan,_ y comencé a leer. Un rato después, Seiya siguió leyendo por tanto tiempo, hasta que el cansancio hizo que me empezara a quedar dormida. Lo cual casi fue así, de no haber sido porque me di cuenta de que mi esposo dejo de leer al notar que nuestros hijos se habían dormido primero que yo.

–Voy a llevarlos a sus habitaciones. Acuéstate ya, Bombón.

Tome su brazo para impedir que hiciera algo –No. Es posible que se despierten si los mueves, es mejor dejarlos dormir con nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, todos cabemos perfectamente bien aquí.

Seiya asintió con una sonrisa, tras lo que ambos arropamos bien a Sei y Chibi Chibi, les dimos sus besos de buenas noches y mi esposo y yo nos acostamos de lado en uno de los extremos de la cama. Me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos y las colocábamos sobre mi vientre.

Sonreí mientras contemplaba a los mellizos. Sin duda fue toda una sorpresa que al volver de nuestra luna de miel en Paris, e ir a mi primera ecografía, Seiya y yo nos diéramos cuenta de que no íbamos a tener un bebe, sino dos. Seiya Kenji Kou Tsukino, o mejor dicho Sei como lo llamamos de cariño, es sin duda la viva imagen de su padre: la misma sonrisa, el cabello tan largo como mi esposo, y ni que decir de su personalidad. Lo único que mi niño saco de mí, es el cabello rubio y mis ojos. Aunque Chibi Chibi, cuyo nombre completo es Serena Sophia Kou Tsukino, es mucho más parecida a mí, tanto en su físico como en su forma de ser, tiene los mismos ojos de Seiya y en cada mirada, siento que veo a mi esposo a través de ella.

Sin duda, mi vida y la de Seiya cambiaron mucho en ese entonces: recién casados con dos bebes en camino, mientras nos adaptábamos a nuestros nuevos empleos en la Agencia. Y además estábamos en la busca de la casa perfecta para nuestra familia, la cual encontramos después de recorrer medio Tokio, a unas calles del parque No. 10.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo transcurrieron aquellos meses próximos a la llegada de Sei y Chibi Chibi: arreglando nuestra casa mientras yo sufría todos los malestares típicos del embarazo. Lo curioso es que en la Agencia, –donde nadie podía creer, considerando como era nuestra relación antes de que nos fuéramos a Las Vegas, que Seiya y yo nos habíamos casado y que pronto nos convertiríamos en padres– todos mis compañeros de trabajo procuraban en exceso no hacerme enfadar con tal de no enfrentarse al torbellino que eran mis hormonas en ese momento. Aunque eso no evitaba que más de uno sufriera por mis constantes cambios de humor, en especial mi esposo.

Sin duda Seiya se llevó la peor parte de mi embarazo, no solo por sufrir por mis hormonas y mis más extraños antojos a mitad de la madrugada que cumplía sin queja alguna. Sin embargo, si ambos creíamos que ya habíamos enfrentado lo imposible, nos dimos cuenta de que no era así el día que nuestros hijos decidieron venir al mundo.

–_Flashback–_

–_Seiya… Despierta, Seiya –lo llame mientras sentía otra contracción. El dolor no me había dejado dormir y las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes._

–_Son las tres de la mañana, Bombón… –musito él dando un bostezo –¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Tacos?_

–_No, no quiero tacos._

–_De acuerdo, nada de tacos… Solo déjame dormir cinco minutos más y voy por lo que quieras –dijo cubriéndose completamente con las cobijas mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos._

–_¡No tienes cinco minutos, Seiya! ¡Tus hijos quieren nacer hoy!_

_Mi esposo abrió los ojos y me miro totalmente sorprendido –¿Estás segura?_

–_No, solo quiero que vayamos a pasear en el auto a la mitad de la madrugada –dije sarcásticamente –¡Levántate ya y vamos al hospital! _

_Seiya de inmediato se levantó de la cama y se vistió. En menos de cinco minutos, ya estábamos en el auto e íbamos rumbo al hospital. El trayecto se me hizo muy largo y más ante cada contracción que sentía, apretaba con fuerza la mano de mi esposo para intentar soportar el dolor mientras él no dejaba de repetirme que respirara y que todo estaría bien._

_Momentos más tarde, ya estaba instalada en una habitación del área de maternidad del hospital y Seiya había llamado a mis padres, mi suegro y mi mejor amiga para que estuvieran aquí cuando nacieran Sei y Chibi Chibi. Y las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas y más largas._

–_Dime una cosa, Seiya… ¿Por qué queríamos tener hijos, sabiendo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar por la peor parte?_

–_Porque cuando todo esto termine, nos darán un par de bebes y dejaran que nos los quedemos –respondió dándome un pequeño beso._

–_¿En serio?_

–_Totalmente. Ya verás que esto no es nada ante la gran recompensa que tendremos._

–_Aun así… desde ahora te lo digo: no vuelvo a pasar por esto dos veces. Sei y Chibi Chibi serán nuestros únicos hijos._

–_Pero, Bombón… _

–_Bombón, nada –dije, interrumpiéndolo –Ya es bastante con que este tan enorme que no he visto mis pies desde hace mucho tiempo, no tienes ni idea de lo horrible que es este dolor por el que estoy pasando y con nuestra suerte, la próxima vez que esté embarazada quizás sea de trillizos. Así que olvida eso de tener cuatro niños porque se acabó. Quiero que te hagas la vasectomía. _

–_Definitivamente todo esto te está afectando, porque no creo que lo estés diciendo enserio. _

–_Lo digo muy enserio, Seiya –dije con firmeza –Vas a hacerte la vasectomía y no está a discusión._

–_Pero…_

–_¡Ahora! –grite molesta –¡Quiero que te la hagas ahora mismo!_

_Mi esposo asintió y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación. Justo en ese momento, sentí otra contracción y grite por el dolor. De inmediato, Seiya volvió a mi lado._

–_No te vayas, Seiya. Quédate conmigo._

–_Siempre –respondió entrelazando nuestras manos y me beso –Sabes que jamás te voy a dejar y menos ahora. Ni loco me perdería el nacimiento de Sei y Chibi Chibi._

_Se sentó junto a mí en la cama, beso mi enorme vientre mientras con su mano libre lo acariciaba suavemente._

–_Bombón…_

–_¿Sí? _

–_Sobre lo de la vasectomía, no era enserio ¿verdad?_

–_Lo estoy considerando seriamente… Esto me duele muchísimo._

–_¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera para que te de algo para el dolor?_

_Asentí mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano al sentir una nueva contracción._

–_Solo resiste un poco más, Bombón. Dentro de poco tendremos a nuestros hijos en nuestros brazos. _

_Horas más tarde, el Sol ya había salido y el dolor había disminuido un poco después de que me aplicaran la epidural. Las contracciones iban y venían, pero no se iba del todo. Toda mi familia estaba a mi lado esperando a que los niños nazcan mientras Seiya, sin soltar mi mano, acariciaba en todo momento mi vientre y les hablaba con ternura a nuestros hijos y no dejaba de decirles lo ansiosos que estábamos por conocerlos. _

_Finalmente llegó la hora y me llevaron a la sala de partos._

_Seiya se mantuvo a mi lado en todo momento, sosteniendo mi mano y dándome palabras de aliento cuando algún sádico doctor me dijo que empezara a pujar. Puje con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que un momento más tarde escuche el llanto de Sei y poco después, el llanto de Chibi Chibi que se entremezclaba con el de su hermano._

_Me sentía exhausta, con un gran vacío en mi interior ahora que mis bebes ya no estaban dentro de mí, pero sin duda estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que me sería posible explicar ahora que por fin me había convertido en madre._

_Una enfermera me entrego a Sei envuelto en unas mantas, mientras que Chibi Chibi termino en los brazos de su padre y él no tardo en acercar a la bebe a mi lado. _

–_Bienvenidos._

_Bese las cabecitas de mis hijos, contemplándolos con una enorme sonrisa, feliz de por fin conocer a los pequeños que estuvieron por tantos meses dentro de mí y que fueron concebidos por el gran amor que nos tenemos Seiya y yo._

–_Te amo, Bombón. _

–_Yo también te amo, Seiya._

_Mi esposo me beso y yo estaba completamente segura de que todo lo que habíamos pasado, los años que estuvimos separados, el luchar para estar juntos y poder ser felices, absolutamente todo había valido la pena con tal de que llegara este momento. _

–_Fin del Flashback– _

–Aun no puedo creer que seamos tan afortunados por tener unos hijos tan maravillosos, Amor.

–Ni yo… pero estoy seguro de que Bomboncito será tan maravilloso como sus hermanos.

Apreté aun más la mano de Seiya sobre mi vientre, que tras mucho esfuerzo volvió a ser plano después de mi primer embarazo. Ahora nuevamente estoy embarazada. Tengo tres meses. Y sin duda, pensar en nuestro Bomboncito me hace sentir una felicidad indescriptible.

Por supuesto, Seiya no se hizo la vasectomía, aunque decimos que era mejor adaptarnos a tener dos bebes al mismo tiempo antes de ampliar aun más la familia. Después de todo, no fue nada fácil cuidar a dos bebes que siempre lloraban al mismo tiempo, y lo mismo era para darles de comer y cambiarles el pañal.

Con el paso del tiempo, y sobre todo mucha persuasión por parte de mi esposo, Bomboncito llegara en unos meses a este mundo. Menos mal que esta vez solo será un bebe, y no dos o tres como alguna vez llegue a imaginar. Y no hay duda de que este hermoso milagro fue concebido en mi sexto aniversario de bodas, cuando Seiya y yo nos dimos una escapada romántica todo un fin de semana a las montañas cerca de la zona de aguas termales en Akita mientras los niños se quedaron bajo el cuidado de mis padres y mi suegro en Kioto.

Seguí pensando en aquel fin de semana y en todos los días que he compartido con Seiya los últimos seis años. No voy a mentir diciendo que mi vida matrimonial con Seiya es perfecta. Tenemos días buenos y días malos. Pero siempre –a pesar de que hay veces cuando discutimos que realmente quisiera ser una mujer divorciada– al final del día siempre recuerdo que ese hombre que a veces hace grandes tonterías, es el mismo que se ha interpuesto entre las balas y yo para protegerme y que me ama tanto como yo a él. El matrimonio no es fácil, pero los problemas que puedan existir entre mi esposo y yo son pequeñeces comparadas contra las grandes cosas que nos unen por amor. Sin duda, sin importar los buenos o malos momentos, soy muy feliz a su lado y no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, me quede dormida entre los brazos de Seiya.

La alarma del despertador hizo que abriera los ojos, pero los cerré de inmediato al sentir los primeros rayos del sol entrar por la ventana. Un momento después, el despertador dejo de sonar y sentí los labios de mi esposo sobre mi cuello.

Ambos sabemos que el otro está despierto, pero ninguno hizo nada para levantarse. Simplemente nos quedamos acostados, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y el brazo de mi esposo alrededor de mi cuerpo por algunos minutos. Es nuestro limbo antes de que iniciemos el día.

Seiya finalmente se levanta dándome un pequeño beso en el hombro. Yo me quedo acostada un rato más, extendiendo mi brazo alrededor de mis hijos que aun duermen tranquilamente. Sonreí cuando me llego el olor de café recién hecho desde la cocina, y al cabo de un momento, mi esposo vuelve a la habitación trayendo un par de tazas de café.

–Buenos días, Amor.

–Buenos días, Bombón.

Me senté en la cama, mi esposo me entrego una de las tazas cuando se sentó a mi lado y de inmediato mis labios buscaron los suyos, encontrándose en un tierno y lento beso. Me encanta que nuestros días siempre inicien así.

–¿Cómo dormiste? –le pregunte tras lo que bebí un gran trago de café que me cayó de maravilla.

–Muy bien ¿Y Bomboncito y tú? –pregunto mi esposo deslizando su mano por debajo de la playera, hasta acariciar suavemente la cálida piel de mi vientre.

–De maravilla. Y más ahora que ya quedaron atrás las nauseas matutinas.

–Que bien –musito tras lo que se inclino a besar mi vientre –¿Hay algo que quieran en especial para desayunar?

Mi esposo y yo bebimos un poco más de café mientras pienso en que quiero para el desayuno. Sei y Chibi Chibi aun siguen dormidos, aunque Spike ya despertó, pero no se movió por quedarse al lado de los niños. Acaricie su cabeza, ya que mi fiel perro siempre está cuidando y protegiendo a mis hijos, igual que desde que era un cachorro nos ha cuidado a Seiya y a mí.

Le sonreí a mi esposo al saber que se me antoja desayunar –Ahora que lo dices, Amor… Tengo un antojo.

–¿De qué?

–De ti –musite besándolo en la comisura de los labios. Qué suerte que aún es temprano y los niños aun no despiertan.

Seiya sonrió ante mis palabras –¿Una ducha, Bombón ?

–Por supuesto.

Nos levantamos de la cama, cuidando de no despertar a Sei y Chibi Chibi, y nos dirigimos al baño.

Bajo el chorro del agua, nos enjabonamos mutuamente, redescubriendo cada centímetro de la piel del otro en medio de besos y caricias. Mis manos recorrieron cada rincón del cuerpo de mi esposo y mis labios llenan de besos cada parte de su ser, en especial la cicatriz que tiene en el pecho y que me recuerda lo cerca que estuve de perderlo definitivamente. Y todo por culpa de la arpía de Kakyuu.

Tal como se lo dije la última vez que la vi, he sido feliz al lado de Seiya y no he vuelto a pensar en ella. Excepto una vez, un par de meses después de que volviera a Tokio, cuando recibí una llamada de Ami comunicándome que hubo un incendio en la cárcel donde estaba encerrada Kakyuu. El incendio fue provocado, ya que era parte del plan de ella para escapar junto con otras reclusas. Pero algo fallo en su plan de fuga, el fuego se extendió más de lo pensado y sufrió graves quemaduras, a consecuencia de las cuales falleció. Ahora ella es un mal recuerdo de mi pasado. Y ya nunca más nos podrá volver a lastimar a Seiya y a mí.

Aunque me hubiera encantado quedarme en la ducha entre los brazos de Seiya y que hagamos el amor todo el día, no puede ser así. Nos espera un largo día.

Después de vestirnos y arreglarnos para ir al trabajo, despertamos a Sei y Chibi Chibi y los alistamos para más tarde llevarlos a la escuela. El desayuno transcurrió como siempre: los niños jugando con Spike y dándole de comer en vez de que ellos desayunen, Seiya insistiéndome que comiera bien por Bomboncito y yo apurando a todos para que no se nos hiciera tarde. Después Seiya y yo llevamos a los niños a la escuela, tras lo que nos fuimos a la Agencia,

–Buenos días, Agente Tsukino, Agente Kou.

–Buenos días –saludamos Seiya y yo a nuestros compañeros de trabajo cuando llegamos a la Agencia y subimos al elevador.

Aunque todos nuestros compañeros saben que Seiya y yo estamos casados, procuramos mantener un equilibrio entre nuestra relación laboral y matrimonial, actuando de la manera más profesional posible. Más considerando que mi esposo fue ascendido hace tres años y ahora se encarga de dirigir el área de investigación.

Con un roce de manos y una sonrisa, mi esposo y yo nos separamos en el elevador y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva oficina.

La mañana avanzó con una reunión con mis colegas, revisando los avances de las misiones en curso de otros agentes y un sinfín de papeleo que parece nunca terminar. Ser jefa del área de inteligencia no es nada fácil.

–¿Serena?

Retire la vista de la pantalla de mi computadora al escuchar la voz de Molly. Sonreí al verla, no hay duda que la vida le ha cambiado tanto como a mí estos años. Se casó con un empresario llamado Masato Sanjoin, y hace seis meses nació su primer hijo.

–Aquí tienes los informes del operativo que se realizó este fin de semana en los muelles –dijo mi amiga entregándome una carpeta.

–¿Aun no hay rastro de los otros sujetos que iban a recibir la mercancía en el puerto?

–No, pero Nakamura está trabajando en una pista que muy probablemente nos lleve hasta ellos.

–Ojala que eso nos ayude a encontrarlos, Molly.

–Ya verás que sí. Siempre atrapamos a los malos ¿o no?

–Sí, es verdad –dije con una sonrisa. Un momento después, empezó a sonar mi celular –Parece que él trabajo nunca nos da una tregua.

–Menos mal que esta noche cenamos en tu casa y allí podemos platicar tranquilamente.

–Afortunadamente, porque también quiero ver a mi sobrino consentido.

Molly me regalo una sonrisa cariñosa mientras salía de mi oficina y yo tomaba mi teléfono para ver quien llamaba. Sonreí al ver que se trata de Lita.

–¡Hola, Lita!

–¡Serena! Espero no llamar en mal momento.

–Para nada, me alegro de escucharte. ¿Cómo están Andrew y las niñas?

–Muy bien. Ya te imaginaras, mis niñas están cada día más grandes –dijo ella. Y claro que me lo imagino muy bien, tiene una niña de la edad de Sei y Chibi Chibi y otra más de dos años –¿Y Seiya y tus niños?

–Todos bien. Los niños igual de traviesos que siempre, y Seiya… ya sabes, es Seiya.

Escuche la risa de Lita del otro lado de la línea –Que gusto que todos estén bien. Bueno, te llamo por un asunto muy importante.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Verás, estoy organizando una cena de beneficencia aquí en Los Ángeles, en el restaurante de Andrew. Es para recaudar fondos para la fundación de lucha contra el cáncer de Darién. A todos nos encantaría que Seiya y tu estuvieran presentes.

Sonreí al escuchar las palabras de Lita. A diferencia de Zafiro y Diamante Black que siguen en prisión cumpliendo sus condenas, a Darién se le retiro el arresto domiciliario en el que estaba, se ha dedicado por completo a cuidar de Rini y a una amplia investigación en busca de una cura contra el cáncer, misma razón por la que creo una fundación, en memoria de su esposa, que se encarga de ayudar a muchas personas a luchar contra esa terrible enfermedad.

–Por supuesto, a Seiya y a mí nos encantaría estar allí. ¿Cuándo sería esa cena?

–En un par de semanas. Sé que por su trabajo, ambos deben de estar muy ocupados, pero también deben de darse un tiempo para divertirse. Di que vendrán, hace mucho que vienen a vernos.

–Por las fechas, esa cena coincide con las vacaciones de Sei y Chibi Chibi en la escuela, así que creo que Seiya y yo podremos organizar nuestros pendientes en la Agencia para hacer un viaje familiar e irte a verte a ti y a los chicos.

–¡Eso será grandioso!

No pude evitar sentirme feliz ante la perspectiva de que pronto veré a Lita y al resto de los chicos, ya que ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Durante estos años, me he mantenido en contacto con todos, ya sea que los niños, Seiya y yo vayamos a Los Ángeles a verlos, o todos vengan a Tokio a visitarnos.

Rei se casó con Nicolás hace un par de años, y aunque aún no tienen hijos, ambos están muy felices. Mina, después un largo y muy singular noviazgo, se casara con Yaten dentro de unos meses cuando termine la filmación de su más reciente película. Haruka y Michiru, lograron dejar atrás los problemas que las separaron en el pasado y tienen una relación muy estable; se casaron hace unos años y adoptaron a una encantadora niña. Y, como era de esperarse dada la amistad que Haruka y Yaten tienen con el resto de los chichos gracias a sus respectivas relaciones con Michiru y Mina, Ami y Taiki también se han hecho amigos de ellos; su matrimonio sigue siendo igual de estable que cuando los conocí hace años, aunque no hay duda de que son más felices que nunca al lado de sus dos hijos.

Más tarde, mientras revisaba los informes que Molly me había entregado, resistí las enormes ganas que tenia de bostezar. Es una suerte que las náuseas se me hubieran quitado hace unos días, pero tengo que luchar contra los cambios de humor y la somnolencia. Aunque me encanta estar embarazada, estoy ansiosa por conocer a Bomboncito y tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero faltan seis meses hasta entonces. Seis meses en los que tendré que sobrevivir a los malestares que no me dejan en paz ni un minuto. Sé que al final todo esto valdrá la pena, pero mientras… necesito un café para mantenerme despierta y continuar trabajando.

Me levante de mi escritorio para ir en busca de ese café, cuando vi a través de las persianas de mi oficina que Seiya estaba a menos de dos metros de llegar aquí, trayendo un par de cafés y una caja de pan de la cafetería que esta frente a la Agencia. Me apresure para abrirle la puerta justo cuando él estaba por hacerlo.

–Llegas justo a tiempo, Kou.

–Yo siempre llego a tiempo –respondió él con mi sonrisa favorita, tras lo que volteo hacia el escritorio de mi secretaria, que está a un costado de mi oficina –Tsukino y yo tenemos que encargarnos de un asunto de suma importancia, así que ya sabes, no nos molestes a menos de que sea algo realmente importante.

–Por supuesto.

Me mordí el labio para no reírme mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro una vez que hubo entrado Seiya. Todo el mundo en la Agencia sabe, en especial mi secretaria y la de mi esposo, que cuando ambos nos encontramos solos en la oficina del uno o del otro, no siempre es porque estamos trabajando en algún caso.

Desde la misión para capturar a Tuxedo Mask, hemos trabajado juntos en la coordinación y planeación de cientos de misiones. Pero cuando tenemos uno de esos días, como hoy, en lo que lo más emocionante que pasa es que estamos inundados en montón de papeleo, aprovechamos para tener un tiempo para nosotros.

–Me leíste el pensamiento, Amor, porque estaba a punto de ir por un café –dije tomando uno de los cafés que había dejado en mi escritorio, junto con la caja del pan. Tome un trago del café.

–Son las once de la mañana, Bombón –dijo él checando la hora en el reloj que le regale en su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños. El mismo que siempre lleva, al igual que yo siempre me pongo el dije que alguna vez fue de su madre –A esta hora siempre quieres café y algo de comer.

Mi esposo abrió la caja que llevaba, haciendo que me llegara el delicioso olor de pan recién hecho. Saque una dona de chocolate y le di una enorme mordida.

–Está deliciosa. Gracias.

–De nada. Sabía que a Bomboncito y a ti les encantaría.

Seiya inclino su rostro para besarme, y aunque yo también quería besarlo, tuve que mover mi cabeza hacia atrás.

–La persiana está abierta. Nos pueden ver.

Mi esposo puso los ojos en blanco ante mis palabras –Todos saben que nos amamos, tenemos seis años de casados, dos hijos y uno más en camino ¿Y te preocupa que nos vean besándonos?

–No me preocupa que nos vean besándonos. Me preocupa que vean lo que pueda pasar después de ese beso –dije en un tono algo pícaro.

En menos de un minuto, Seiya cerró las persianas y regreso a mi lado. Me beso tiernamente, aunque poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad de nuestro beso, volviéndose más intenso y apremiante hasta dejarme sin aliento.

–Tenías razón, es mejor hacer esto sin que tengamos público.

–Te lo dije –musite besándolo en la comisura de los labios –Y ahora, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

–En que termines de comer tu café y tú dona, Bombón.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. Eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

–Ahora que por fin te dieron tregua las nauseas, tienes que comer bien por Bomboncito.

–Pues déjame decirte que esto no es exactamente una comida muy saludable –dije señalando la dona –¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga gorda mucho más rápido de lo que estaré en menos de un parpadeo?

–No, Bombón, yo solo…

–Nada. No quiero escucharte –dije con firmeza interrumpiéndolo –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que es mejor que me dejes sola y te vayas a trabajar.

Intente alejarme de él, pero me lo impidió. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me sentó sobre el escritorio, manteniéndome atrapada en donde estaba y evitándome así poder escapar.

–No peleemos por una tontería y menos por culpa de tus hormonas. Además, estás hermosa y lo seguirás estando aunque tu cuerpo tenga muchas más curvas de las que ahora tienes.

–¿Enserio?

–Sí. Me encanta verte tan preciosa sabiendo que dentro de ti llevas a nuestro bebe –dijo inclinándose para besar mi vientre –Y me encantaría aun más que no dejaras con hambre a Bomboncito. Sabes que a los niños les encantan las cosas dulces y simplemente quiero consentirlos un poco.

–De acuerdo… –musite con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre me dificulta estar enojada con él cuando dice cosas tan lindas. Y además tengo hambre.

Nos tomamos el café y me comí un par de donas que había en la caja, mientras conversábamos como había sido nuestro día hasta ahora. Lo más interesante: la copiadora se descompuso otra vez y Luna, nuestra querida jefa, está amenazando con cortar cabezas si no recibe pronto unos papeles de suma importancia. Otra típica mañana de lunes.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, decidí que era hora de contarle lo más importante que me había pasado esta mañana, arriesgándome a tener por centésima vez, una conversación que siempre hacia que discutiéramos.

–¿Sabes? Si sigo comiendo así, creo que ya no me podre poner mi bikini cuando vayamos a Los Ángeles. Y es la última oportunidad que tendré de hacerlo, hasta dentro de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

–¿Vamos a ir a Los Ángeles? –pregunto mi esposo confundido.

–Sí, bueno… es que hace rato me llamo Lita, estuvimos platicando y creo que sería genial ir para allá en un par de semanas, aprovechando que Sei y Chibi Chibi estarán de vacaciones.

–Suena bien. Hace mucho que no vemos a los chicos.

–Lo sé, además mientras estemos allá, podremos ir a la cena de beneficencia que se está organizando para la fundación de Darién.

–Todo el plan del viaje a Los Ángeles iba muy bien hasta que mencionaste a Chiba –dijo él con algo de seriedad.

–¿No habías dicho que no deberíamos pelear por tonterías?

–Sabes que esto es diferente, Bombón. Siempre que nos encontramos con él en algún evento que organicen las chicas, te mira de una forma en la que no debería mirar a una mujer casada y madre de dos niños… Solo por eso lo pondría en la cárcel junto a los Black ¿Recuérdame otra vez porque no está allí con ellos?

–No empieces. Hemos tenido esta conversación un montón de veces y siempre tengo que repetirte lo mismo: Darién es solo un amigo que está muy agradecido conmigo por haberlo ayudado a que recuperara a su hija. Y no me mira como tú dices.

–¿En serio? –pregunto con incredulidad –¿Entonces porque no ha vuelto a salir con nadie, ni se ha casado?

–Porque tiene que cuidar de su hija adolescente.

–Sí, claro… –dijo sarcásticamente.

–¿Acaso ya se te olvido lo que significa esto, Seiya? –pregunte mostrándole mi argolla de matrimonio –Significa que tu y yo estamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, siendo mucho más que amigos, amantes y compañeros de trabajo. Hemos estado juntos y lo seguiremos estando en las buenas, en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe… Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma.

–Y yo también te amo.

–¿Entonces dejaras de seguir pensando tonterías? ¿Y de querer enviar a Chiba a la cárcel por la forma en que según tu me mira?

–No es según yo, es que así te mira, Bombón.

Di un largo suspiro de cansancio –¿Lo harás o no?

–De acuerdo –musito dando un suspiro de resignación –Pero no me pidas que intente hacerme su amigo, porque eso es algo muy difícil de lograr.

–Lo único que te pido es que siempre estés conmigo.

–Siempre.

Sus labios buscaron los míos, y lo recibí ansiosa mientras le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos acercándolo más a mí. Seiya se coloco entre mis piernas, buscando una mayor cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, por lo que mi estrecha falda de inmediato se deslizo hasta mis muslos, dejando mis piernas al descubierto.

Nuestro beso no tardo en ser más de uno, dos, tres… Sus apasionados besos me dejaban sin aliento, sus caricias enviaban chispas por todo mi ser, mientras yo me deleito recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos. Aunque es una lástima que su ropa me impida sentir aun más la calidez de su piel.

–¿Tienes mucho trabajo, Bombón? –musito sobre mis labios

–Nada que no pueda esperar… ¿Y tú, Amor?

–Igual…. Así que no perdamos el tiempo y hagamos el amor ahora mismo.

Sonreí mientras volvía a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y de inmediato empezamos a despojarnos mutuamente de nuestras ropas. Por desgracia, ni siquiera había logrado desabrochado los pantalones a mi esposo cuando sonó el teléfono de mi oficina.

–No contestes, Bombón –musito Seiya mientras besaba mi cuello.

–Sabes que tengo que contestar –dije colocando mi mano en su pecho, tratando de mantener un poco de distancia para que no logre persuadirme de lo contrario –Puede ser algo importante.

–Espero que realmente lo sea como para habernos interrumpido.

Le di un fugaz beso, tras lo que tome el teléfono y puse el altavoz.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Es una emergencia, Serena. Luna requiere que Seiya y tu vayan a su oficina de inmediato –dijo mi secretaria –Parece que acaba de haber un atentado en contra del Primer Ministro durante el Congreso de Economía.

Seiya y yo nos miramos a los ojos mientras terminábamos de asimilar lo que acabábamos de escuchar. Se acabo nuestro momento romántico y debemos volver a cumplir con nuestro deber.

–Vamos para allá –fue lo único que dije antes de terminar la comunicación.

Salte del escritorio y, al igual que mi esposo, rápidamente acomode mi ropa hasta que ambos quedamos presentables. Seiya me dio un rápido beso y salimos juntos de mi oficina para reunirnos con nuestra jefa.

Es hora de que los Agentes Tsukino y Kou vuelvan a la acción una vez más.

Al igual que aquella primera vez que Seiya y yo trabajamos juntos haciéndonos pasar por recién casados, así como en las cientos de veces que hemos trabajado en distintas misiones y como lo seguiremos haciendo un millón de veces más. Ambos tenemos un deber que cumplir. Esto es lo que hacemos con tal de hacer de este un mundo mejor para todos, en especial para nuestros hijos.

Y sin importar lo que hagamos o en donde nos encontremos, no cambia el hecho de que siempre seremos el señor y la señora Kou.

–**FIN–**

* * *

___¡Por fin llegamos al final de este fic! No me queda más que agradecerles enormemente a cada una de ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, en donde reimos, lloramos, sufrimos y disfrutamos cada momento de esta pareja tan especial. Creanme que todos sus comentarios y sus alertas me animaron a seguir escribiendo, ya que ese es el mejor alimento para seguir trabajando ante cada idea que tiene mi cabeza._

_Saben que aunque esta historia haya terminado, sigo trabajando en las que llevo en curso: **Más Allá De Las Estrellas **(les pido un poquito de paciencia por allí ya que pronto habra capitulo nuevo) y **La Magia Lunar** (prometo ya no dejarla abandonada y actualizarla a la brevedad posible).  
_

_Además, muy pronto les traere un par de adaptaciones. La primera se llama **Algo Dulce**, no quiero adelantar mucho, pero si les gusto este fic que acaba de terminar, seguramente les gusrara esta ya que va por una linea muy similar a esta; con mucho romance, amor y suspenso. Y la segunda historia es **El Elixir del Amor. **Esta historia es una adaptación de la misma autora de **Legalmente Suya,** así que no se la pierdan ya que sin duda va a ser muy especial, divertida y con mucho amor. Por supuesto, ambas son S&S, así que espero que les gusten mucho.  
_

_No me queda más que agradecerles nuevamente por acompañarme en este fic. Un enorme abrazo para todas y nos seguimos leyendo en las historias que estan por venir.  
_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


End file.
